Aura du temps - T2 : Un lien particulier
by LaLuby
Summary: Suite du Tome 1 : "L'Arbre des origines". Voyageant avec Shyn, Lucario a une année pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et la convaincre de devenir son Pokémon. Mais les choses risquent de ne pas être simples : entre amitié, aventures, mystères et relation ambiguë, le voyage risque de réserver beaucoup de surprise au Pokémon et à la jeune femme.
1. Prologue

INFOS IMPORTANTES :

Ce premier Tome est terminé, la suite est disponible sous le même compte auteur _:_ Cliquez sur le nom de l'auteur pour voir tous les Tomes.

.

N'oubliez pas de **« Fav»** l'histoire **en haut à droit,** _(Favorite + Story)_ **  
**

 **mais surtout de «Follower» le «Writer»** _(Follow + Writer)_

pour être tenue au courant de toute activité concernant le compte _(nouvelles histoires, nouveaux chapitres, etc)_ !

 _._

* * *

Quelques jours à peine après la fin du Tome 1 que le Tome 2 commence.

\- L'histoire prend la suite directe du Tome 1, donc si vous venez d'arriver et souhaitez comprendre qui sont les personnages et ce qui se passe, je vous invite à aller d'abord lire le Tome 1.

Disponible sur mon compte Auteur au nom de : « **Aura du Temps – T1 : L'arbre des Origines. »**

Le Tome 1 reprend le film 8 est tourne principalement autour du Lucario du Seigneur Aaron, ainsi qu'autour de Shyn, un nouveau personnage qui semble beaucoup s'intéresser à Lucario.

.

\- Pour ce Tome 2, les chapitres seront au nombre de 30 et seront plus longs que ceux du Tome 1, ce qui veut dire que du coup **je ne posterais plus qu'une fois par semaine les Samedis,** mais les chapitres seront deux fois plus gros.

 _._

 **Rappel** :

 _L'univers Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, seuls les nouveaux personnages et l'intégralité de l'histoire tournant autour d'eux sont signés de mon nom._

 _._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour de possibles fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez. Une bonne partie a été corrigée, mais certaines s'accrochent inlassablement._

 _Si vous en voyez et souhaitez m'en faire part, je les corrigerais avec plaisir._

.

 _Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire et critique même mauvaise (à condition qu'il soit construit)._

 _Pour les petits malins qui aiment insulter gratuitement, ne vous donnez pas la peine d'écrire._

 _Toute méchanceté ou insulte gratuite sera automatiquement supprimée._

.

Bonne lecture !

 _._

 _*.*.*_

 **« Aura du temps »**

 _Saison 1 : Subtil Voyage_

 _._

Tome 2 : Un Lien Particulier

.

.

 **Musique d'ambiance pour ce chapitre  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 **« Melanie Martinez Milk and Cookies »** _  
(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)_

 _._

 _._

 **Prologue**

 _._

Note de voyage : 25éme année.

 _._

 _« Fin d'après-midi, arrivée à Céladopole._

 _Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion et je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié la sensation de décollage.  
J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de mes organes derrière moi..._

 _._

 _Celadopole à beau être réputé comme étant une belle ville, moi je n'y vois que des immeubles gris et du béton partout. Cela me rappelle amèrement Unionpolis que je viens de quitter une nouvelle fois. Seul l'air ambiant aux douces tendances florales m'apaise légèrement et me permet de traverser cette grande ville._

 _Je dois trouver un refuge pour la nuit, il est trop tard pour partir maintenant et je n'ai rien pour dormir dehors, un centre Pokémon fera l'affaire._

 _._

 _Je croise bon nombre de gens dans cette capitale. Kanto semble aussi peuplé que Sinnoh, cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment._

 _Un peu à l'écart de ces tours de béton, je parvins à remarquer un bâtiment rond avec ce qui semble être une fleur d'ortide géante en guise de toit. C'est l'arène de type plante de la ville, et c'est également là-bas qu'il fabrique le parfum dont cette ville semble si fière._

 _Mais je ne m'y attarde pas, cela ne m'intéresse pas._

 _Les combats d'arènes Pokémon m'ont toujours exaspéré, je déteste ce système..._

 _._

 _Au bout d'une heure à me perdre, je parvins enfin à trouver le chemin du centre Pokémon._

 _La nuit est en train de tomber et les rues se vident peu à peu. Je ne sais pas si j'attire l'attention mais je m'en moque, de toute façon dans la pénombre personne ne me remarquera._

 _Je tourne ensuite dans une ruelle étroite remplie de bennes et d'immondices. Sûrement un chemin dérobé, mais c'est le trajet le plus direct pour ma destination, et au moins ici je ne risque pas de croiser grand monde._

 _._

 _Mais je me trompais, à peine ai je fais quelques mètres que j'entends des voix venant d'une petite ruelle collée à la rires d'hommes et des bruits métalliques, sûrement des gamins qui tapent sur des poubelles pour s'amuser._

 _Je souffle doucement et réajuste ma capuche pour être sûr de cacher mon regard et je passe devant le chemin. Mais une petite voix aiguë et plaintive attire inexorablement mon attention vers l'obscurité du chemin, et je tourne légèrement la tête en m'arrêtant._

 _._

 _Ils sont trois, des garçons, peut-être des loubards au vu de leurs tenues en cuir et de leurs cheveux courts en batailles. L'un d'eux à un tatouage sur la joue et un autre à son pantalon à carreaux rouges déchiré à divers endroits. Mais mon attention se porte sur ce qu'il y a devant eux et que les garçons regardent en ricanant sadiquement._

 _À moitié cachée par la pénombre, je parvins néanmoins à décerner deux petites boules de poils tremblants comme des feuilles. L'un semble terrorisé et se cache derrière le second qui lui tente de faire face et montre les crocs à ses agresseurs._

 _Des évolis._

 _ _.__

 _Deux petits évolis que ces humains ont décidé de prendre comme cible pour s'amuser un peu._

 _Je reste figée sur place et observe la scène en silence quelques secondes. Les garçons ne m'ont pas repéré et me tournent toujours le dos. Il me serait facile de partir et d'ignorer ce que je vois, comme tant d'autres avant moi l'ont fait et continueront à le faire._

 _Je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir des ennuis, et je dois à tout pris éviter de me faire remarquer, sinon c'est moi qui serais prise pour cible et acculée contre un mur._

 _Je connais trop bien cette sensation._

 _._

 _J'observe, je ne fais rien. Les hommes se rapprochent. L'un d'eux a ramassé une barre de fer et tape par terre avec en rigolant. Les évolis se recroquevillent sur eux-même. Je vois la peur dans les yeux de celui qui me fait face, mais je ne bouge toujours pas._

 _L'homme au tatouage se rapproche de lui et lui murmure des mots que je n'entends pas._

 _Le Pokémon feule, il tente d'intimider son agresseur, mais cela n'a aucun effet,_

 _son détracteur s'en moque_

 _._

 _Mais le petit Pokémon détecte enfin ma présence, figé devant l'allée en cul-de-sac où il est acculé._

 _Il me fixe quelques secondes, semblant oublier la présence des autres humains alors que le deuxième Pokémon couine d'inquiétude derrière lui._

 _Je remarque alors la couleur argentée du Pokémon qui me fixe : un shiney._

 _Mais celui derrière est normal et regarde obstinément le sol alors que les hommes s'arrêtent juste devant-eux._

 _L'évoli argenté lance un regard plein de haine et de colère au garçon devant lui et serre les dents avant de reporter son attention sur moi et me hurle d'une voix furieuse :_

 _« Évo évoli ! Évoli évoli ! »_

 _Que je traduis facilement par :_

 _« Aidez-nous ! Sauvez ma sœur ! »_

 _Les garçons rigolent : « Inutile de crier, personne ne viendra t'aider petite saloperie ! »._

 _._

 _L'homme tatoué a alors levé son bras tenant la barre de fer, prêt à frapper._

 _Mais une boule de lumière le touche dans son dos, stoppant son mouvement, et le fait se retourner vers moi._

 _« Hé ! T'es qui toi ? Et de quoi tu te mêles ? »_

 _Sa voix se veut agressive mais tremble légèrement. Je crois que je mon attaque lui a fait peur._

 _Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'a vu d'où venait l'Aurasphére, seul l'évoli argenté a compris et me regarde avec de grands yeux effarés mais pleins d'espoir._

 _Je ne réponds pas et commence à m'avancer vers eux, le regard baissé._

 _Je les vois qui s'énervent et font un pas vers moi._

 _Ils ont des pokéballs à leurs ceintures, et moi je n'en ai évidemment pas._

 _Mais cela m'importe peu. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à des Pokémon... »_

 _._

 _Fin de note._

 _._

Un mois plus tard...

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Nous commençons ce Tome par un Prologue pour le moins particulier._

 _Pas de récap du Tome d'avant, mais ce qui ressemble à une note de voyage écrite à la première personne. Celle-ci parle apparemment d'une jeune femme venant de Unionpolis (Sinnoh) qui arrive à Céladopole (Kanto) et ne semble pas vraiment apprécier la ville._

 _Son but était de passer inaperçue, mais n'a de toute évidence pas réussis et est intervenu pour aider deux évolis menacés par des loubards._

 _Je pense qu'il n'est pas très dur de savoir qui a écrit cette note et qui sont ces deux Pokémon._

 _Cette note sert en vérité plus à raconter quelque chose qui s'est déjà passé, tout en voyant les choses d'un autre point de vue. Car c'est évidemment Shyn qui a écrit cette note, et c'est également la première fois que nous avons un point de vue totalement interne du côté de la jeune femme._

 _Ce qui nous permet pour la première fois de vraiment savoir ce que pense et ressent Shyn._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les **Samedis**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Comme un air de liberté

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 1 : Comme un air de liberté.****

.

.

 _Nord de Kanto : Ville de Rota._

 _._

Toujours à Rota, Shyn n'avait pas vraiment l'air pressé de quitter la ville, et pris donc le temps après le goûter de finir de visiter la ville avec ses évolitions et le lucario.

La jeune femme au physique longiligne et fin était toujours habillée d'une veste bleu foncé ouverte sur le devant, avec des bords bleu clair. Elle portait également un large bonnet casquette bleu foncé à bords violets sur la tête, un short noir, et des grandes chaussettes noires surmontées de hautes bottines marron clair. Un sac de voyage marron à mono bretelle dans son dos complétait sa tenue, tandis qu'un cristal bleu clair pendait autour de son cou en brillant légèrement.

Elle arborait un sourire tranquille et ses yeux bleus cristallins parcouraient les bâtiments alentour, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Milliu la mentali et Shorty le noctali shiney avaient l'air d'apprécier la balade en ville, celle-ci étant relativement calme et agréable, surtout à cause du festival de l'Aura Gardien qui avait eu lieu deux jours avant.

La ville portait encore les couleurs et les emblèmes du palais sur les devantures des maisons et les banderoles accrochées un peu partout, tandis que des enfants habillés en tenues d'époque jouaient dans les rues.

L'ancien lucario du seigneur Aaron, se contentait lui de suivre la jeune femme et les Pokémon dans les ruelles, se rappelant avec nostalgie comment il avait connu cette ville, maintenant si différente, mais portant toujours par endroits la trace d'un lointain passé. Quelques souvenirs avec Aaron lui revinrent en mémoire à certains endroits, et son regard se perdit quelques instants dans la silhouette lointaine du château qu'il aperçut à un moment au détour d'une ruelle.

.

Une fois leur tour finit, Shyn amena le lucario au centre Pokémon dans l'optique première de lui faire faire un bilan de santé, et également de lui trouver de quoi se nourrir et pallier à ses besoins.

Évidemment, le lucario fut plus que surpris par l'apparence du lieu et par toutes les machines étranges qui s'y trouvaient. Et il ne sembla pas plus rassuré quand Shyn l'invita à suivre la femme en rose et blanc qui voulait le faire rentrer dans une machine sentant fort le fer et les produits médicaux.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda le Pokémon de sa voix rauque qui résonna, reculant d'un pas pour se rapprocher de Shyn et s'écarter de l'infirmière Joëlle.

Il parlait par télépathie, et tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber l'infirmière qui lui fit un grand sourire.

La jeune femme aux yeux de cristal posa sa main sur l'épaule du Pokémon pour le rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du tout dangereux. Les centres Pokémon et les infirmières sont là pour pallier au bien-être des Pokémon et leur apportent des soins. Je me doute que pour toi ce genre d'endroit et ces machines doivent être assez impressionnantes, mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, fit Shyn d'une voix douce en se penchant légèrement pour regarder plus directement le Pokémon, car elle était plus grande que lui.

Le lucario lui jeta un regard légèrement moins tendu, mais toujours pas totalement convaincu. Shyn se rapprocha encore plus de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, faisant frissonner le Pokémon qui sembla prendre conscience de la main de la jeune femme sur son bras.

— Lucario. Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Pokémon se figea sur place, semblant absorbé par son regard. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, avait veillé sur lui et lui avait permis de parler une dernière fois à Aaron. Son visage se détendit alors lentement.

— Oui... je vous fais confiance Shyn, répondit-il d'une voix calme et rauque. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire, l'air content, et se redressa avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière Joëlle.

— C'est bon, mais allez-y doucement. C'est un tout nouveau monde pour lui.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en souriant et emmena ensuite le lucario avec elle dans l'arrière-salle.

Le Pokémon jeta un regard légèrement inquiet à Shyn avant de disparaître derrière une porte, auquel la jeune femme répondit par son habituel sourire et poussa un soupir une fois qu'il eut disparu.

— Bien... Venez, allons voir ce qu'ils ont au magasin, fit-elle peut-après en s'adressant à ses évolitions qui attendaient patiemment non loin d'elle.

.

Shyn fit un petit tour du magasin du centre Pokémon, et acheta ce qu'elle cherchait avant de se diriger vers la nourriture Pokémon dans l'optique d'en trouver une qui pourrait plaire au lucario.

De son côté, le Pokémon laissa l'infirmière lui faire un bilan de santé en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Shyn avait confiance en elle, et lui avait confiance en Shyn.

De plus, il ne sentait aucune animosité de la part de la jeune femme en blanc et son sourire semblait sincère.

L'infirmière le laissa ensuite repartir, et Lucario retrouva sans trop de peine la jeune femme en bleu dans le magasin juste à côté, agenouillé devant des sachets de croquettes pour Pokémon.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à ce que Shyn remarque sa présence et tourne la tête vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle sans lâcher son sourire.

— Dame Joëlle m'a dit que tout allait bien, et aussi que je devais être très spéciale pour avoir le don de parler par télépathie, répondit le lucario d'une voix maussade, comme si lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait.

— Évidemment que tu es spécial. Tu le serais même sans parler..., murmura la jeune femme d'une voix suave sans le regarder en fixant une assiette de présentation devant-elle avec différentes croquettes Pokémon à goûter dessus.

Lucario fronça les sourcils en la fixant, mais Shyn se redressa et lui tendit l'assiette en souriant tranquillement.

— Tiens. Tu peux goûter et me dire s'il y en a qui te plaisent ? fit-elle devant le regard maintenant perplexe du Pokémon, qui prit quelques secondes à prendre l'assiette et renifla les croquettes d'un air méfiant.

Shyn fit un petit rire amusé en le regardant analyser la nourriture, mais un bruit venant de derrière elle attira son attention. Elle se retourna donc, et vit Shorty, en équilibre sur des cartons en train de tenter d'attraper un bouquet de grelots zen accrochés en hauteur. Milliu, elle, était restée au sol, et regardait son frère d'un air fatigué.

— Shorty ! Descends de là tu vas te faire mal ! grinça la jeune femme d'une voix forte et autoritaire en délaissant Lucario pour aller récupérer son Pokémon, qui sursauta en entendant sa voix et manqua de glisser.

— _J'y suis presque !_ râla le noctali dans sa langue de Pokémon en tentant une nouvelle fois d'attraper les grelots.

Lucario prit une des croquettes et la grignota en observant Shyn aller attraper le noctali casse-cou, qui fit tomber une rangée d'objets avec sa queue avant que la jeune femme n'arrive à le récupérer et ne le dépose par terre.

— Si tu en veux un demande-le, mais ne casse pas la moitié du magasin ! rouspéta Shyn gentiment en attrapant elle-même un grelot qu'elle tendit à Shorty qui prit un air ravi. Le son du grelot semblait bien lui plaire, tout comme Milliu qui miaula de contentement.

Le lucario les observa d'un air songeur en mangeant une nouvelle croquette, et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'assiette dans ses mains d'un air dubitatif.

— … Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de manger là ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix, avant de jeter

un coup d'œil aux étagères d'à côté.

Finalement, le lucario ne réussit pas à donner une réponse précise à Shyn sur ce qui lui plaisait, et la jeune femme prit donc plusieurs sachets de différents types que le Pokémon n'avait pas recrachés.

Elle alla ensuite payer tous ses achats, suivie du regard par Lucario qui arborait maintenant un air gêné en regardant la jeune femme ranger ses achats dans son sac à dos.

— Shyn... Vous... Vous n'avez pas à en faire autant pour moi..., bredouilla le Pokémon, mal à l'aise en sortant du magasin. Shyn releva le nez de son sac et jeta un œil au lucario.

— Autant pour toi ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, le bras toujours perdu sans son sac. Apparemment elle cherchait quelque chose.

— La nourriture, les soins, tous ces achats... Vous dépensez beaucoup d'argent pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes..., continua le lucario toujours mal à l'aise.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes d'un air dubitatif sans bouger, avant de récupérer son bras et de poser son sac sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira une barre de chocolat qu'elle tendit au Pokémon.

— Chocolat ? fit-elle d'un air à la fois sérieux et amusé. Le lucario regarda à tour de rôle le visage de la jeune femme et sa main s'en comprendre, l'air légèrement perdu.

— Euuu... je..., balbutia-t-il sans trouver ses mots. Shyn fit un petit sourire et se pencha vers lui avant d'attraper sa main pour lui mettre le chocolat dedans.

— Tu ne me poses pas de problème Lucario. Et cela me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi. Tu voyages avec moi, et même si tu n'es pas mon Pokémon, j'ai pour habitude de prendre soin de ceux qui m'accompagnent. Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, j'ai largement de quoi faire, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en souriant, tout en lui jetant un regard agacé, Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! rajouta-t-elle, avant de se redresser complètement et de retourner à ses affaires.

Lucario la suivit du regard, un air légèrement contrarié sur le visage, mais Shyn ne le regardait plus et fouillait de nouveau dans son sac en grimaçant. Il reporta son attention sur sa main où la jeune femme avait posé le chocolat et prit un air légèrement triste sans oser y toucher.

Shorty et Milliu, eux, semblaient très intéressés par la télévision un peu plus loin, chose à laquelle Le lucario s'intéressa lui aussi en entendant une voix de femme parler d'un rassemblement dans une ville voisine. Il posa donc son regard sur l'écran accroché au mur, et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre les évolitions, tout en gardant le chocolat dans sa main.

Shyn, elle, avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et s'était assise sur le banc avant de braquer un appareil photo vers le lucario qui lui tournait à moitié le dos. La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il bouge un peu et prit une photo du visage du Pokémon avant de regarder son appareil.

Elle fit alors un petit sourire entre le contentement et l'amusement en regardant l'image du Pokémon à la fois intrigué et perplexe devant l'écran de couleur lumineux.

Lucario lui n'avait rien remarqué et discutait maintenant avec Shorty qui lui expliquait comment fonctionnait une télévision, mais semblait aussi très intéressé par le chocolat dans sa main.

— _Si tu n'en veux pas moi je dirais pas non !_ fit le noctali d'un air très intéressé au lucario.

Le Pokémon lui lança un regard intrigué, et ouvrit finalement l'emballage de la friandise, avant de le couper en trois et d'en donner un bout à Shorty, et à Milliu qui avait tourné la tête vers eux en entendant le bruit de plastique.

— _Merci Lucario !_ le remercia la mentali toute contente en souriant au lucario, qui lui rendit son sourire, avant de manger son propre morceau en retournant son attention vers la télévision.

Shyn ne manqua rien de ce petit échange et fit deux nouvelles photos en visant les trois Pokémon, puis rangea son appareil dans son sac, un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

.

Le soir venu, Shyn invita le lucario à manger au centre Pokémon et fit un rapide tour dehors pour fumer avant d'aller prendre une chambre au centre. L'infirmière lui demanda sa carte de dresseur si elle voulait dormir gratuitement au centre, mais en guise de carte de dresseur, la jeune femme lui montra une petite carte blanche plastifiée avec le logo des centres Pokémon d'un côté et son nom et sa photo de l'autre.

— Oh, vous avez un pass de centre Pokémon. Dans quel centre Pokémon avez-vous travaillé ? demanda l'infirmière toute contente tandis que Shyn rangeait son document dans sa veste.

— À Sinnoh, dans le centre Pokémon de Joliberge. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait mes stages, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en souriant poliment.

L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire et lui donna ensuite la clef d'une chambre avant de lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Les évolitions ne mouftèrent pas durant l'échange entre les deux femmes, mais le Lucario, lui, jeta plusieurs regards intrigués vers Shyn et sa carte.

— Vous avez travaillé dans un établissement de soins ? questionna le Pokémon une fois dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Shyn lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Oui, il y a quelques années. J'y ai fait mes stages dans le cadre de mon apprentissage, répondit-elle d'une voix simple.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au haut des marches et la jeune femme commença à chercher le numéro de la chambre.

— Un apprentissage ? répéta Lucario en la suivant. Cela avait l'air de l'intéresser.

— Oui, j'ai passé un diplôme par correspondance à Joliberge en "Psychologie et Soin Pokémon", et pour le passer j'ai dû travailler à mi-temps dans un centre Pokémon. Et du coup, quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, l'infirmière du centre de Joliberge m'a remis cette carte, que j'ai montrée tout à l'heure, qui me donne accès gratuitement à tous les centres Pokémon de n'importe quelles régions. Et prouve également la valeur de mon apprentissage, expliqua Shyn tranquillement.

— Je vois oui. Vous avez donc des notions de soin comme Dame Joëlle, fit lucario d'une voix sérieuse.

— Un peu oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi instruite qu'elle, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en lui lançant un regard en coin avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, C'est ici ! ajouta-t-elle pendant que Lucario semblait analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, affichant un air réfléchit.

Shyn entra ensuite dans la chambre, suivie par les trois Pokémon. Lucario resta néanmoins debout à l'entrée et observa la pièce tandis que les deux évolitions sautèrent joyeusement sur le lit avant de s'étaler dessus.

La chambre était très simple et contenait seulement un lit double au drap clair, une table avec une chaise, une armoire et une petite table basse avec une lampe de chevet.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vague aux deux Pokémon sur le lit, avant de déposer ses propres affaires sur la table, et d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

Le lucario la suivit du regard sans rien dire et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en s'approchant d'elle. Shyn le vit et se tourna vers lui tout en retirant son bonnet. Le Pokémon se figea sur place et prit un air un peu surpris en fixant les ailes d'énergie sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il les voyait nettement et la lumière du soleil couchant qui passait par la fenêtre les rendait très brillantes.

Shyn capta son regard sur elle, mais ne dit rien, et regarda à son tour le lucario d'un air légèrement suspicieux. Lucario détacha finalement son regard de ses ailes et croisa les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme qui le fixaient d'un air étrangement froid, mais sans agressivité.

Il prit un air surpris, mais le regard de Shyn se tourna rapidement vers les évolitions qui discutaient joyeusement en langage Pokémon.

Elle les observa quelques secondes, puis se dirigea sans rien dire vers la table où était son sac. Elle posa son bonnet dessus et retira sa veste qu'elle déposa sur la chaise avant de prendre son sac dans ses bras.

— Je vais me changer. Fais comme chez toi, mais ne casse rien ! fit-elle en se tournant vers lucario qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle arborait de nouveau un air tranquille et amusé, et disparut ensuite dans la pièce d'à côté qui servait de salle de bain, sans attendre de réponse de la part du Pokémon.

Celui-ci resta quelques secondes à observer la porte avant de se diriger vers le lit. Mais il ne s'assit pas dessus, et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Shorty qui se roulait sur les draps, alla finalement devant la fenêtre et observa le soleil se coucher, un air mitigé au visage.

.

Quand Shyn ressortit quelques minutes après, elle s'était changé et ne portait maintenant plus qu'un long débardeur bleu clair assez ample qui cachait ses formes, et un short court en tissu de la même couleur.

Lucario tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa d'un air égal tandis qu'elle allait redéposer son sac sur la table, avant de se diriger vers la table de nuit et retira son pendentif qu'elle posa délicatement dessus.

Le grand tatouage sur son bras gauche était maintenant bien visible, et le Pokémon l'observa avec intérêt, surtout quand la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et qu'il eut la fugace vision d'une sorte de Pokémon poisson dessiné derrière son épaule, chose qu'il n'avait pas vue la première fois.

Shyn se tourna ensuite vers lui, et capta son regard vers son bras, mais ne lui fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'attendre que le regard du lucario ne remonte jusqu'à son visage.

— Tu comptes dormir debout ? demanda-t-elle finalement en souriant tranquillement, tout en observant la posture statique du Pokémon contre le mur.

Le lucario émit un bruit semblable à un grognement sourd en décroissant les bras, et se contenta de se déplacer légèrement vers le lit avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre contre le mur à la tête du lit, de l'autre côté de là où était Shyn.

La jeune femme l'observa faire sans rien dire, mais fit une légère grimace agacée et triste quand il s'assit par terre.

Les évolitions, elles, dormaient déjà, vautrées sur le lit, collées l'un sur l'autre, et remuèrent à peine quand Shyn rentra dedans à son tour en poussant les draps.

La jeune femme éteignit ensuite la lampe de chevet et jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir le haut de la tête du lucario.

— Bonne nuit... Lucario..., fit-elle à voix basse d'un air légèrement hésitant.

— Bonne nuit Shyn..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix rauque après un instant d'hésitation.

Lucario entendit la jeune femme gigoter dans le lit et poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il avait beau avoir choisi de voyager avec Shyn, il ne savait finalement pas trop dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Elle avait beau être gentille et tout faire pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, une certaine barrière invisible restait entre eux et il avait l'étrange impression que cela venait en grande partie d'elle. Comme si elle cherchait à maintenir une certaine distance avec lui.

Et c'est finalement un peu triste que le Pokémon s'endormit quelques minutes après. La jeune femme, elle, s'était déjà endormie, mais elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit.

Malgré la pénombre, elle se redressa et jeta un regard vers le lucario assoupi contre le mur.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes d'un air dubitatif, et se leva finalement du lit pour aller récupérer une couverture dans le placard. Elle fit ensuite le tour du lit, et s'agenouilla devant le Pokémon avant de délicatement déposer la couverture sur lui. Le lucario émit un grognement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas, et Shyn retourna se coucher, tout en souriant en regardant le Pokémon.

 _« Il est touchant. Je n'ai pas voulu le frustrer pour ce soir et je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas dormir par terre à chaque fois... »_ pensa Shyn d'un air agacé et amusé en se recouchant. Elle se rendormit quelques minutes après, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Lucario se réveilla, il fut une nouvelle fois très surpris de trouver une couverture autour de lui.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui était en train de se lever elle aussi et remettait son collier tout en parlant à Shorty qui piaillait.

 _-J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim !_ fit le Pokémon en boucle en sautant sur le lit, dérangeant sa sœur qui lui envoya un oreiller dessus avec une attaque Psycho.

Cela fit rire Shyn qui jeta ensuite un regard joyeux à Lucario qui se levait tout en récupérant la couverture.

— Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et tranquille.

Le Pokémon acquiesça et la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller récupérer son sac.

— C'est vous qui m'avez donné cette couverture ? questionna-t-il en s'avançant vers Shyn.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui :

— Bien sûr. Tu peux dormir par terre si tu veux, mais j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid ou que tu dormes mal pour autant, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Lucario ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais reprit rapidement un air plus sérieux et hocha la tête.

— Merci...

— Je t'en prie, fit Shyn en souriant de nouveau, et arrête de me vouvoyer ! rajouta-t-elle d'un air légèrement agacé.

Le Pokémon prit un air gêné, mais la jeune femme lui refit un nouveau sourire et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Le lucario déposa ensuite la couverture sur la chaise et jeta un œil à Milliu qui venait de coincer le noctali sous le coussin et se couchait dessus tranquillement dans l'idée de finir sa nuit sans être dérangée par son frère.

.

Shyn prête, tout le monde quitta ensuite la chambre et alla prendre le petit déjeuner au centre.

Le noctali ne se gêna pas pour s'empiffrer devant l'air désolé de sa sœur tandis que Shyn faisait la présentation des mets proposés au lucario qui sembla tout autant déboussolé que la veille devant toutes ces choses préparées par des humains qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme l'invita donc à goûter plusieurs choses tandis qu'elle-même récupérait un bol rempli de café et plusieurs tartines.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils quittèrent tous ensemble le centre et Shyn regarda une dernière fois sa carte pour repérer le trajet qu'il devrait suivre, s'allumant une cigarette au passage.

— On va couper par la montagne et se diriger vers Azuria. Ce sera plus simple que si on fait tout le tour par la côte, et puis je connais le chemin c'est celui que j'ai pris pour venir ici, dit-elle tranquillement à haute voix avant de glisser sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

Milliu et Shorty approuvèrent et Lucario hocha la tête en marmonnant un " Je vous suis".

La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin et fit une grimace avant de ranger sa carte. Il continuait inlassablement à la vouvoyer et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus.

Mais elle ne dit rien, et entama la marche vers Azuria avec Shorty en tête de peloton.

Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre la première ville, et Shyn avait prévu le coup la veille en achetant de quoi manger pour tout le monde.

C'est donc très tranquillement qu'ils quittèrent enfin la ville de Rota, et sortirent du royaume d'Aldoran.

.

Une fois la dernière maison passée, le lucario s'arrêta quelques instants et jeta un regard nostalgique en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le royaume, et cela lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur malgré tout.

Mais il se ressaisit très vite et se retourna de nouveau vers Shyn, qui s'était arrêtée et le regardait d'un air intrigué.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lucario la regarda quelques secondes, fixant ses yeux de cristal qui ne reflétait que douceur et tranquillité. Il sourit.

— Oui, tout va bien...

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _ _P__ _ _remier chapitre, qui se trouve être très calme, et nous apprend quelques choses sur Shyn.__

 _ _Nous retrouvons donc Shyn et Lucario à Rota, et Lucario continue sa découverte du monde moderne, que ce soit pour les appareils médicaux, que la télévision ou la nourriture Pokémon. Tandis que Shyn, elle, préfère prendre discrètement des photos du Pokémon et essaye de gérer les bêtises de Shorty.__

 _ _La jeune femme à déjà travaillé avant et dispose d'un diplôme en rapport direct avec les Pokémon (ce qui n'étonne qu'a moiti__ _ _é__ _ _), ce qui lui permet de ne pas payer le centre Pokémon même si elle n'est pas dresseuse.  
Sinon, nous passerons outre le fait que Shyn dorme dans une tenue apparemment très légère__ _ _(et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger__ _ _qui que ce soit__ _ _de toute façon)__ _ _, et noterons que le tatouage de Shyn ne semble pas avoir dévoilé tous ses secrets, tout comme le comportement de la jeune femme,__ _ _qui se veut attentif et amical, mais tint encore à garder une part de mystère__ _ _...__

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un intérêt caché

_._

.

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Un intérêt caché.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Celtic Magic Music The Mystic (Beautiful Violin)** **»** _  
_** _(_ _ _FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

 **.**

.

Après avoir passé toute la matinée sur un chemin dans les montagnes, puis dans une forêt, le petit groupe fit un arrêt déjeuner bien mérité dans une petite clairière. L'air était doux et le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère dans ce bel endroit dégagé où les plantes se faisaient une joie de pousser librement.

Milliu et Shorty profitèrent de la pause pour aller gambader dans les herbes et les fleurs alentour, tandis que Shyn sortait ses affaires de son sac et commençait à préparer le déjeuner.

Lucario jeta un regard rapide aux évolitions qui, de toute évidence, avait pour habitude de laisser Shyn faire tout le travail, et s'avança ensuite vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur un rocher et sortait différentes choses de son sac.

— Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda le Pokémon poliment. Shyn lui jeta un regard rapide, mais fit un signe négatif de la tête et replongea sa main dans son sac.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps de toute façon, fit-elle en souriant, avant de sortir un objet de son sac d'un air triomphant. C'était une pokéball blanche avec un insigne rouge dessus : une pokéball de rangement.

Le lucario la regarda actionner la pokéball d'où en sortit différents objets, comme une casserole, un réchaud à gaz rechargeable et plusieurs boîtes plastiques, avant de finalement détourner le regard pour regarder le paysage.

Il avait beau être dans une forêt, le paysage restait montagneux au loin autour d'eux, et cette clairière en plein soleil semblait être l'un des rares endroits des environs où on pouvait profiter pleinement de la lumière.

Mais l'attention du Pokémon se reporta soudainement vers la jeune femme alors qu'il l'entendit fredonner quelque chose. Mais Shyn ne leva pas la tête vers lui, occupée à couper des fruits sur une planche en bois, et continua de préparer le repas en chantonnant un air que Lucario ne connaissait pas. Un air doux, mais qui parut légèrement triste aux oreilles du Pokémon.

.

Une fois que Shyn eut fini de tout installer, les trois Pokémon vinrent rejoindre la jeune femme qui avait posé une nappe sur le sol et disposé les gamelles de ses évolutions devant-eux. Les deux Pokémon se jetèrent d'ailleurs dessus pendant que Shyn tendait une assiette au lucario qui s'était assis face à elle à côté de Shorty. Elle y avait mélangé plusieurs choses, comme de la nourriture pour Pokémon combat et acier et différents fruits qu'elle avait préparés avant.

Le lucario lui lança un regard intrigué alors que la jeune femme prenait possession de sa propre assiette, avant de faire un sourire au Pokémon puis de commencer à manger.

Ils mangèrent ainsi tous tranquillement, mais une fois leurs gamelles finies, les deux évolitions se mirent à discuter entre eux bruyamment. Lucario les regarda faire sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Shyn les observait tous les trois d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme déposa ensuite son assiette vide, et fouilla une nouvelle fois dans son sac avant d'en ressortir son appareil photo et de prendre une nouvelle photo du lucario sans aucune discrétion.

Mais cette fois, le bruit de l'appareil interpella le Pokémon qui tourna la tête vers elle :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en voyant Shyn regarder le dos de l'appareil.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire et tourna l'appareil photo numérique vers lui pour lui montrer la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux en voyant son propre reflet quelques secondes avant en train de sourire à côté de Shorty.

— C'est... c'est moi ? fit-il d'un air stupéfait, De quelle magie s'agit-il ? demanda le lucario d'un air légèrement intrigué.

La Noctali tourna lui aussi la tête vers l'appareil tandis que Milliu, elle, ne semblant pas intéressée, préféra s'éclipser et alla se coucher un peu plus loin à l'ombre d'un arbre.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la technologie. Et oui, c'est toi. C'est un appareil photo, je l'ai acheté hier. Je t'ai pris en photo. Une copie parfaite de toi que je pourrais imprimer sur du papier et garder sur moi, répondit Shyn d'une voix un peu amusée. L'air stupéfait du Pokémon se changea alors en surprise, pour passer ensuite à de l'intérêt tandis qu'il fixait son reflet en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est comme un tableau... sauf que c'est immédiat et dans une boite en métal..., fit-il d'une voix perplexe et hésitante en regardant la photo d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau.

— C'est ça. Ça capture l'instant présent de façon beaucoup plus précise et rapide qu'un tableau, répondit Shyn tranquillement.

L'expression du lucario sembla se calmer légèrement, mais Shorty se rapprocha rapidement de lui, collant son visage au sien, et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

— _Elle a capturé ton âme !_

Lucario sursauta et faillit tomber en arrière en tournant la tête vers le noctali qui le regarda d'un air horrifié, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine scandalisée du Pokémon qui se retenait de tomber avec ses mains.

— Shorty..., souffla la jeune femme d'exaspération en fusillant le Pokémon ténèbres du regard.

— _Bah quoi ? C'est drôle !_ railla le noctali en ricanant de plus belle en tournant la tête vers Shyn, puis vers le lucario qui semblait lui ne pas trouver ça très drôle.

— Non ce n'est pas drôle, il ne sait pas ce que c'est et tu sors des bêtises en lui hurlant dessus, gronda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, avant de tourner un regard plus doux au lucario qui se redressait en lançant des regards noirs à Shorty.

— C'est juste une copie, ça ne capture rien du tout ! rajouta Shyn au Pokémon, qui répondit par un grognement sourd de mécontentement.

— _Pr_ _r_ _fff, t'étais plus drôle quand on s'est rencontrés !_ fit le noctali en gonflant ses joues tout en regardant de côté d'un air boudeur.

— Et toi plus petit. Les gens changent, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton en rangeant son appareil dans son sac.

— _J'ai évolué ! C'est pas pareil !_ rectifia Shorty en lançant un regard faussement outré à Shyn, qui haussa les épaules en faisant un _"_ Prrff _"_ très audible.

Le noctali lui tira ensuite la langue, et partit en courant dans les herbes derrière lui.

Le lucario lui lança un regard sombre avant de se retourner vers Shyn qui soufflait doucement.

— Pfff... Excuse-le. C'est encore un gamin, et d'avoir vécu dans la rue ne l'a pas vraiment aidé à bien se comporter, fit la jeune femme d'un air désolé en prenant une pomme sur la nappe devant-elle.

— Vécut dans la rue ? répéta Lucario d'un air intrigué en la regardant.

Shyn lui lança un coup d'œil intéressé suite à sa question.

— Oui, lui et Milliu vivaient dans la rue quand je les ai trouvés et sauvés d'un groupe de loubards. Milliu a toujours été très douce, mais Shorty a toujours été un petit rebelle, même en évoli. Les mœurs n'ont pas changé à cette époque tu sais. Le milieu social influe souvent beaucoup sur notre manière de vivre, humain comme Pokémon, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

— Et vous, de quel milieu venez-vous ? demanda le lucario avec curiosité.

La jeune femme fit une grimace au « _vous »_ , mais ne dit rien, et avala avant de répondre.

— Moi ? D'aucun réellement. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat très modeste, mais j'ai toujours eu de quoi subvenir à mes besoins. Donc je ne suis pas pauvre, mais je ne suis pas riche non plus. J'ai construit ce que j'ai eu et je me suis débrouillée avec ce que j'avais, raconta-t-elle d'une voix fade en fixant ses pieds coincés sous ses cuisses, Et toi ? rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard.

— Moi ? répéta le Pokémon sans comprendre.

— Oui, Aaron a toujours été ton maître ou tu as vécu ailleurs avant de le rencontrer ? précisa Shyn.

Le Lucario prit alors un air gêné, puis triste, et la jeune femme sembla comprendre son erreur.

— Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de souvenirs douloureux, je te demande pardon, s'excusa-t-elle platement en agitant ses mains devant-elle tout en tenant toujours sa pomme.

— Non ce n'est pas ça, mais... Je ne me rappelle pas où j'ai vécu avant. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai sont à partir du moment où je suis devenu le disciple du Seigneur Aaron, expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix posée et un peu gênée. Shyn leva les sourcils.

— Ha bon ? Tu ne te souviens pas du tout d'où tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en mâchonnant.

— Non, cela reste très flou dans ma mémoire..., fit le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

— Je vois, si les seuls souvenirs que tu as tournent autour d'Aaron c'est encore plus normal qu'il compte autant pour toi, marmonna la jeune femme en croquant de nouveau dans sa pomme.

— Oui, Aaron était mon maître..., dit Lucario d'une voix sombre qui se perdit dans un murmure.

— Et c'était quelqu'un de bien.., rajouta Shyn en faisant un petit sourire triste au Pokémon. Mais celui-ci semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le vide entre lui et Shyn et ne prononça qu'un simple :

— Oui…

 _._

 _._

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Shyn eut fini de tout ranger, et que Shorty soit venu réclamer un bout de chocolat, avant de s'enfuir avec comme un voleur, le lucario s'adressa à la jeune femme qui venait de sortir une cigarette et regardait le ciel d'un air vide.

— Nous allons repartir maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air neutre.

Shyn lui répondit sans détourner le regard du ciel.

— Non. Milliu est fatiguée, nous allons nous reposer un peu avant de repartir.

Elle baissa ensuite lentement la tête vers le Pokémon qui la regardait d'un air un peu tendu.

Une série de questions trottait encore dans sa tête depuis leur périple dans l'arbre, et il espérait que maintenant la jeune femme serait plus encline à lui répondre franchement.

— Shyn ? Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il finalement sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué et retira la cigarette qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

— Bien sûr.

Le Pokémon redressa la tête pour la regarder en face.

— Je me demandais... Au château... Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous intéresser à moi, puis de m'ignorer sans raison. Est-ce que cela a un rapport au Pokémon que vous avez perdu ? questionna le lucario très sérieusement.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et lâcha sa cigarette qui atterrit dans l'herbe. Elle la ramassa juste après en gardant un air figé et légèrement inquiet.

— Comment est-ce que tu..., commença-t-elle en fixant le Pokémon d'un air un peu affolé en reculant d'un pas. À sa réaction, Lucario prit conscience de son erreur à parler aussi directement d'un sujet qui lui était si sensible.

— Pardonnez-moi... je vous ai entendu parler de votre ami avec l'autre jeune femme... Un riolu... Ma sous-évolution, fit-il d'une voix penaude en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Shyn ne bougea plus et le regarda d'un air suspect et méfiant.

— Je vous le rappelle ? C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes montrée si prévenante avec moi ? questionna le Pokémon. Mais la jeune femme semblait murée dans le silence et fixait un point au sol d'un air fermé.

— Peut-être est-ce que vous..., reprit le lucario, mais Shyn le coupa d'une voix froide.

— Tu crois que je t'ai confondu avec lui ? Et que c'est pour ça que je me suis intéressée à toi ? fit la jeune femme en ramenant son regard vers le visage du Pokémon qui prit un air surpris devant son expression si fermée.

— Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu..., murmura-t-il en excuse en sentant un malaise s'installer.

— Lucario... le passé c'est le passé... et rien ni personne ne remplacera jamais un être que l'on a perdu..., continua Shyn d'une voix plus tranquille mais sans changer d'expression.

Le Pokémon ne dit rien, regardant sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à ces paroles.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu avec moi ? Parce que je possède le don de l'Aura et que je te rappelle ton maître ? questionna la jeune femme à son tour devant le silence du lucario.

Le Pokémon ramena son regard vers elle, prenant un air presque scandalisé.

— Non, parce que vous... vous..., tenta-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

— Arrête de me vouvoyer ! grinça Shyn d'un air exaspéré, avant de faire un pas vers lui et de venir lui agripper le visage de ses mains avant de coller son visage devant le sien.

À son contact, le lucario sentit un très fort éclair d'énergie le parcourir, et tout son corps trembla une demi-seconde, prenant conscience de la proximité du visage de la jeune femme devant lui, il ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Elle était près, beaucoup trop près. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur son museau et ses yeux cristallins étaient plongés dans le sien, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Il déglutit difficilement, et ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser, malgré le malaise qui le parcourait, et tint difficilement son regard en tentant de ne pas prendre en considération la douce chaleur qu'il sentait s'échapper de ses mains sur ses joues.

— Par... parce que vous..., tu es une personne très gentille, mystérieuse, intrigante.. et que..., fit-il d'une voix très hésitante mais sincère en tremblant légèrement, Et que votre regard fixé sur moi me met extrêmement mal à l'aise ! rajouta-t-il d'une traite en sentant un nouvel éclair d'énergie le traverser, reprenant le vouvoiement au passage.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes après sa tirade, semblant dubitative devant ses dires, mais le lâcha finalement doucement et recula d'un pas en le toisant du regard.

Lucario recula lui aussi légèrement quand elle le libéra et regarda la jeune femme qui semblait réfléchir. Mais elle ne dit finalement rien, et lui tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers le centre de la clairière.

Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air perplexe, ne sachant pas du tout quoi penser de cet échange pour le moins étrange et intriguant. Il se toucha alors le visage là où Shyn avait posé ses mains, c'était encore tiède.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, que cette sensation ? se murmura-t-il a lui-même en jetant un regard à la jeune femme plus loin qui venait de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et fumait sa cigarette.

Elle regarda le ciel quelques minutes, la clope dans la bouche. Son regard était redevenu triste, mais un très léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

— Ce Pokémon... il est agaçant... Mais si attachant..., murmura-t-elle faiblement pour elle-même.

.

Lucario regarda Shyn quelques minutes avant de tourner la tête vers là où Milliu était allé s'allonger quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et Shorty l'avait rejoint et était en train de partager son bout de chocolat avec elle, puis s'allongea à ses côtés en bâillant.

La mentali avait en effet l'air un peu fatigué et somnolait à moitié en mangeant sa friandise.

Le lucario ne savait du coup maintenant pas quoi faire, et après un rapide regard autour de lui, se décida finalement à aller lui aussi s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre à l'ombre, et somnola quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

.

Un peu plus tard, Lucario émergea en sentant une brise tiède venir lui chatouiller le visage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir que les évolitions dormaient tranquillement l'une contre l'autre et que Shyn s'était allongée dans l'herbe.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, et se leva avant de s'approcher d'elle silencieusement. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblant endormie, et avait ramené son bonnet sur son visage pour se protéger les yeux du soleil. Quelques mèches de cheveux volaient autour de ses épaules et ses doigts entrelacés étaient posés sur son ventre.

Arriver à côté d'elle, le Pokémon s'agenouilla derrière sa tête et regarda le dessus du bonnet quelques secondes, semblant hésiter.

Il approcha ensuite lentement ses mains de l'objet, et le souleva délicatement pour dévoiler le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entr'ouverte laissait présager qu'elle dormait, au faible son de respiration qui sen échappait.

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle en continuant de l'observer, avant de regarder attentivement les ailes sur sa tête, l'air pensif.

— Tu désires quelque chose ? murmura soudainement Shyn d'une voix endormie sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le lucario sursauta en entendant la jeune femme parler, et lâcha le bonnet par terre en se redressant.

— Eu pardon, excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ! s'excusa le Pokémon platement en récupérant le bonnet, avant de le redéposer délicatement sur le visage de Shyn.

Celle-ci émit un petit rire et réajusta la position de son bonnet pour qu'il cache bien ses yeux du soleil.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais quelque chose ? redemanda-t-elle tranquillement en arborant un léger sourire à demi caché par sa visière.

— Pas vraiment, mais..., tenta Lucario d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

Il grimaça :

— Est-ce que... vous êtes en colère contre moi ? demanda-t- il finalement d'une voix tendue et basse.

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix douce sans aucune agressivité.

— Je ne sais pas... j'ai peur de vous avoir froissé tout à l'heure par mes paroles.., répondit le Pokémon d'un air incertain.

Shyn fit une grimace sous son bonnet.

— La seule chose qui me froisse pour l'instant c'est que tu continues inlassablement à me vouvoyer... Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu prennes conscience que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement irritée, mais qu'elle se voulait garder calme.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, Lucario sembla enfin prendre conscience que son vouvoiement posait un vrai problème à la jeune femme. Car même si Shyn lui en avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois, son habitude respectueuse revenait sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience.

— Je suis désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que le seigneur Aaron m'a appris à toujours respecter les humains adultes, peu importe leurs rangs, s'excusa le Pokémon platement d'un air un peu déconfit.

Shyn ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir.

— ... C'est ennuyant. Je me doute que tu dois avoir du mal à changer tes habitudes comme cela. Mais tu sais... vouvoyer une autre personne, c'est aussi mettre une barrière avec elle, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix lasse.

Le Pokémon haussa les sourcils, l'air intrigué.

— Une barrière ?

— Oui, dans le langage humain, le vouvoiement fait office de respect, mais aussi de barrière, car on place l'autre à une autre échelle que la sienne, celons son âge, son rang ou classe sociale, ou tout simplement parce qu'on ne tient pas à nouer de relation avec cette personne..., expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix un peu triste.

Lucario l'entendit et prit un air inquiet en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

— Vous... Pardon..., tu crois que je ne souhaite pas nouer de relation avec vo... toi ? s'enquit le lucario d'une voix hésitante en tentant de contrôler sa formulation.

— À toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui me vouvoies..., souffla Shyn à voix basse.

Le Pokémon sembla encore plus démuni par sa réponse.

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait avoir un tel impact sur vous, TOI ! Je ne voulais pas te froisser..., s'excusa-t-il d'une voix accablée.

— Ça ne me froisse pas…, c'était une demande de ma part, mais si tu ne souhaites pas me tutoyer, que ce soit volontaire ou pas, alors ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas bien grave au final... Surtout que tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à le faire spontanément, et je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à faire quelque chose qui va contre ta nature..., fit la jeune femme d'une voix qui se voulait banale, mais d'où de la tristesse émanait toujours.

Lucario ne rajouta rien, et regarda Shyn rebaisser légèrement son bonnet pour cacher totalement son visage dessous, signe que la conversation était terminée.

Le visage du Pokémon exprimait maintenant une douleur sourde, et il se redressa légèrement avant de se relever complètement.

Mais une fois debout, il ne se déplaça pas, et ouvrit de grands yeux en prenant un air ébahi, avant d'arborer un air accablé.

— Shyn ? fit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que la jeune femme l'entende malgré le vent et son bonnet.

— ... Oui ? répondit la concernée d'une voix sourde après un instant d'hésitation.

— Je le ressens..., rajouta le Pokémon d'une voix blanche en affichant un air figé, le regarda braqué dans le vide.

— Quoi donc ? questionna Shyn sans comprendre, les yeux fermés sous son bonnet.

— ... Votre tristesse...

— ... Quoi ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix lointaine en ouvrant ses yeux dans l'obscurité du tissu, prenant un air surpris.

— Je le ressens, au fond de mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas ma tristesse, c'est la vôt... tienne…, je ressens ta douleur..., expliqua le lucario en tournant son visage vers celui de Shyn qui regardait dans sa direction malgré l'épais tissu du bonnet.

— … Ma douleur ? répéta Shyn d'une voix perplexe, l'air médusé.

— Ce... cela vous blesse que je n'arrive pas à vous tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla le Pokémon d'une voix hésitante en prenant un air coupable.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait à mieux le voir malgré l'épais tissu qui lui bloquait la vue.

Lucario prit son absence de réponse pour un oui et afficha un air miséreux.

— ... Je suis vraiment désolé... je vous promets de tout faire pour le changer..., promit le Pokémon d'une voix franche.

Sous son bonnet, Shyn garda quelques secondes un air hébété au visage, avant de faire un petit sourire.

— … Merci..., souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Le lucario l'entendit et s'inclina silencieusement, puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

La jeune femme resta quelques minutes encore, coucher sur le dos dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres à écouter le doux son du vent venir lui murmurer aux oreilles. L'air était si doux en cette fin de mois, et la chaleur du soleil était agréable…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Shorty continue inlassablement ses bêtises et manque de faire croire au Lucario que Shyn lui a volé son âme avec son appareil photo.  
En même temps ça doit être une impression assez étrange de se voir de cette façon quand on y connaît rien…_

 _La deuxième partie de chapitre et elle beaucoup plus ciblé sur Shyn et Lucario, et sur la fameuse histoire du vouvoiement qui agace tant Shyn. Lucario semble enfin avoir compris que son vouvoiement blessait Shyn et semble sincère en disant qu'il va tenter de le changer. À voir s'il arrivera à le faire et le tenir sur le long terme.  
Sinon nous avons Lucario qui tente de poser des questions à Shyn, questions vite expédier par la jeune femme qui lui renvoie les mêmes questionnements dans la figure. _

_Petit détail également rapidement expédié entre deux discussions... Lucario semble éprouver une drôle de sensation quand Shyn le touche...à méditer._

 _._

 _ _\\._ _*.*.*./__

 _Sinon pour le passé manquant de Lucario, j'ai choisi volontairement de le laisser « oublié » pour ne pas dire de choses qui irait contre l'esprit du film 8._  
 _Lucario ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Aaron, tout le monde peut donc imaginer ce qu'il veut sur ce qui lui est arrivé avant._

 _Notons d'ailleurs que les lucarios sont de base plutôt originaire de Sinnoh (et Kalos), mais pas de Kanto._  
 _Ce qui pose une question plutôt intrigante : Lucario est-il né à Kanto ? Ou vient-il d'une autre région ?_

 _En tout cas, rien n'en fait mention dans le film. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est devenu le disciple d'Aaron alors qu'il était déjà un Lucario, et que de toute évidence, il ne se connaissait pas avant. Sinon Aaron n'aurait pas, comme il l'a fait, présenté le château à Lucario dans son souvenir. Ce qui veut dire que Lucario n'était pas là avant._

 _Alors, où était-il ? Mystère ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Parlez-moi de vous !

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 3 :** **« Parlez-moi de vous »** **.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Pogo – Mary's magic (The secret garden Remix)** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Shyn, Lucario et les évolitions reprirent la route un peu plus tard. Tout le monde avait pu se reposer après cette mâtinée à crapahuter sur les chemins, et c'est remotivé qu'ils marchèrent dans la forêt jusqu'au soir.

La jeune femme et le lucario n'échangèrent quasiment aucun mot pendant ces heures, le Pokémon se contentant de jeter des regards en coin à Shyn, qui elle semblait la plupart du temps perdue dans ses pensées, grignotant un bout de chocolat ou fumant une cigarette en fredonnant.

.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et posa ses affaires dans un coin un peu dégagé en dehors du chemin.

Comme le midi, elle s'occupa seule de préparer le repas, et monta un petit camp autour d'un feu qu'elle alluma. Elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup de matériel, mais le peu qu'elle avait lui suffisait pour préparer les repas pour elle et les trois Pokémon.

Pendant que Shyn s'affairait à touiller une marmite en chantonnant de nouveau, le lucario, lui, alla voir Milliu et Shorty un peu plus loin qui observaient un groupe de roucools et de roucoups dans les arbres qui se préparaient à passer la nuit, se collant les uns sur les autres pour se tenir chaud.

Mais la mentali tourna la tête vers Lucario en le voyant arriver.

— _Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu triste depuis ce midi, je me_ _trompe_ _?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix douce. Le noctali se tourna également vers lui et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

Le lucario secoua la tête négativement.

— Non, tout va bien. Je me pose juste, quelques questions...  
— À _propos de Shyn ?_ fit Shorty à son tour sans aucune douceur. Lucario fronça les sourcils, mais approuva d'un hochement de tête, _Si tu as des questions_ _à_ _lui poser, fait le._ _E_ _lle ne te mordra pas,_ renchérit le Pokémon ténèbres en souriant.

— Je sais. Mais... , hésita le lucario en jetant un regard derrière lui vers la jeune femme qui tamisait le feu.

— _Mais quoi ?_ répéta le noctali en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Pokémon bleu fit une grimace en regardant de côté.

— Je ne sais pas..., avoua-t-il. Il sentait bien que quelque chose bloquait avec Shyn, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer concrètement.

— _Lucario !_ l'interpella Shorty d'une voix forte, attirant toute l'attention du Pokémon vers lui, _Un conseil. Si tu veux que Shyn te montre de la considération,_ _impose_ _s_ _-toi_ _!_ déclara le noctali d'une voix sans appel.

Le lucario regarda Shorty d'un air légèrement surpris.

— M'imposer ? répéta-t-il d'un air incertain.

— _Oui. Tu sais...,_ commença le noctali en jetant un regard à sa sœur, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, _Quand nous avons rencontré Shyn, elle ne voulait pas de nous. On avait beau lui clamer qu'on voulait devenir ses_ _Pokémon_ _, elle en avait rien à faire. Elle répétait en boucle qu'on serait plus heureux si on restait libre, mais nous ce qu'on voulait,_ _c'était_ _rest_ _er_ _avec elle._

— _Shyn est quelqu'un de_ _très_ _gentil... mais elle ne laisse personne trop s'approcher d'elle_ , continua Milliu d'une voix calme en regardant le lucario.

— Mais alors, comment avez-vous fait pour qu'elle vous accepte finalement ? demanda le Pokémon bipède en regardant à tour de rôle les deux évolitions.

— _Nous avons continu_ _é_ _à_ _la suivre pendant plusieurs jours en_ _répétant_ _en boucle la même chose. Et elle a_ _fini_ _par craquer,_ fit Shorty d'un air simple et amusé.

— _Je crois qu'elle a compris qu'on ne la laisserait jamais partir, et on lui_ _a_ _fait comprendre que s'_ _i_ _l nous arrivait quelque chose, se serait-elle qui serait responsable,_ _compléta_ la mentali sur le même ton.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil..., marmonna Lucario en ronchonnant.

— _Non, mais ça a marché !_ ricana Shorty d'un air ravi.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard consterné.

— J _e crois qu'_ _en fait,_ _ce qui lui a vraiment fait comprendre qu'on était sérieux, c'es_ _t_ _quand nous avons évolué,_ expliqua Millu. Lucario tourna son regard vers elle, _Notre sous-évolution,_ _é_ _voli, n'évolue en mentali et noctali que s_ _'_ _il est heureux,_ continua-t-elle en souriant.

— _Oui. S_ _h_ _yn a compris que nous_ _étions_ _heureux avec elle quand nous avons_ _évolué_ _et elle nous a enfin acceptés à ses_ _côtés_ _._ _Même_ _si elle ne nous a pas attrapés,_ conclut le noctali en souriant également.

Le lucario hocha la tête.

— Je comprends oui. Votre évolution lui a prouvé que vous l'aimiez vraiment, fit-il à voix basse d'un air réfléchi.

Les deux Pokémon opinèrent de la tête.

— _C'est ça. Mais nous n'aurions pas_ _évolué_ _si nous n'avions pas insisté avant, tu vois,_ rajouta Shorty dans un regard insistant au Pokémon.

— Je crois oui..., répondit le lucario d'une voix rauque.

Mais une autre voix venant de derrière lui attira son attention, faisant se retourner les trois Pokémon.

— Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, vous pourrez peut-être venir voir ce que je fais, ça pourrait peut-être vous intéresser ! cria Shyn en voyant les trois Pokémon discuter.

Shorty ricana et partit en premier vers la jeune femme, qui l'accueillit par une caresse sur la tête avant de lui donner sa gamelle, surveillé du regard par le lucario, perdu dans ses réflexions.

.

Une fois le repas fini, les deux évolitions firent quelques pas en discutant pendant que Shyn rangeait leurs gamelles. Lucario, lui, la regarda d'un air impassible, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, métaphoriquement parlant.

— Est-ce que vous avez peur de moi ?

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son geste, le regard figé dans le vide, l'air perplexe. Elle se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard d'appréhension, mais le Pokémon garda un air totalement fermé et la fixa, attendant sa réponse.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air stupéfait en le regardant, oubliant de relever le retour du vouvoiement.

— Je ne sais pas... un pressentiment, je crois, répondit le lucario d'un air mitigé.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il posait cette question, mais un léger doute était né en lui au vu du comportement de la jeune femme.

— Tu as de drôle de pressentiment, ricana Shyn pour cacher son léger malaise. Mais le Pokémon garda un air fermé, attendant une réponse.

La jeune femme le vit bien et reprit un air plus sérieux.

— ... Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi Lucario, répondit-elle finalement en fixant le Pokémon dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sembla légèrement dubitatif devant sa réponse, mais Shyn ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion, et détourna le regard pour le tourner vers la forêt.

— Excuse-moi, je dois aller faire quelque chose, je reviens, fit-elle d'une voix neutre, avant de partir dans la forêt sans rien ajouter.

Le lucario la regarda s'éloigner sans trop savoir quoi penser. Il avait clairement senti un léger malaise émanant d'elle suite à sa question, mais elle l'avait vite camouflé et s'était ensuite dépêchée de s'enfuir. Il ronchonna en commençant à marcher un peu.

Shorty avait-il raison quand il lui recommandait de s'imposer à elle ? Mais en aurait-il la force ? Il ne le savait pas, et c'est en continuant de ronchonner dans sa barbe qu'il s'éloigna légèrement en observant le ciel étoilé.

— J'ai peur... de m'attacher à toi... Mais ça c'est déjà fait, murmura Shyn une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée pour que le Pokémon ne l'entende pas, arborant un air défait et douloureux..

.

Quand Shyn revint quelques minutes après, elle scruta les environs du regard pour voir ses évolitions en train de jouer ,et sentit la présence du lucario un peu plus loin.

Elle retourna ensuite vers le feu et finit de ranger tout ce qu'elle avait laissé en plan. La question du Pokémon l'avait prise de court et elle avait préféré s'enfuir en allant vider sa vessie au passage et fumer une cigarette.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois en s'asseyant devant le feu sur un tronc d'arbre, et retira sa veste et son bonnet.

— Il a l'art de poser des questions étranges au moment où on ne s'y attend pas, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en jetant un coup d'œil à ses évolitions non loin qui jouaient avec des fleurs. Elle fit un petit sourire avant d'aller fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un cahier et un stylo, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et une petite boite bleue transparente d'où des cachets bien rangés par compartiments étaient visibles.

Elle posa le cahier sur le tronc d'arbre et prit quelques cachets dans la boite avant de les mettre dans sa bouche et de boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle les rangea ensuite dans son sac et récupéra son cahier avant de l'ouvrir, et commença à écrire dedans à la lueur du feu d'un air concentré.

.

Revenu de son petit tour, Lucario vit que la jeune femme était également de retour, et s'était assise devant le feu, lui tournant le dos. Elle était en train d'écrire et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas léger et se stoppa dans son dos avant d'observer quelques secondes les ailes d'Aura de Shyn.

Tout comme le soir d'avant, la semi-obscurité les rendait encore plus brillantes et scintillantes, flottantes légèrement derrière sa tête. Lucario les observa, semblant comme hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne délaisse ses écrits, et se retourne pour le regarder. Elle arborait un air très calme et légèrement intrigué.

— Cela t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce en l'observant tout en souriant légèrement. Le Pokémon prit un air surpris en voyant qu'elle arborait de nouveau un air très calme et amical.

— Oui... un peu, confirma le lucario en faisant un pas vers elle. Shyn lui sourit de plus belle et lui fit signe d'un mouvement de tête de s'approcher d'elle. Le Pokémon obéit et fit le tour du tronc pour se rapprocher d'elle, sous le regard tranquille de la jeune femme.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Lucario se stoppa, mais Shyn le tira gentiment par le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, la jeune femme referma son cahier et le rangea dans son sac. Lucario y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais ne vit qu'une série de lignes qu'il ne comprenait pas, avant qu'elle ne range l'ouvrage à la couverture bleu argenté.

— Tu voudrais les toucher ? questionna-t-elle en faisant un nouveau petit sourire au Pokémon tout en se tournant vers lui.

Lucario prit un air outré en tournant la tête vers elle, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Shyn.

— Prends pas cet air-là, je t'ai rien demandé de malsain. Et je vois bien comment tu les regardes quand je retire mon bonnet. Cela titille ta curiosité n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle d'un air amusé, la lumière du feu dansant sur son visage.

Le Pokémon jeta des regards gênés autour de lui, l'air assez mal à l'aise, mais confirma d'un hochement de tête.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air doux, et pencha la tête vers lui.

— Vas-y, mais ne tire pas dessus par contre, rajouta-t-elle d'un air rieur.

Le lucario hésita quelques secondes, mais se décida finalement à toucher très délicatement les fines ailes d'énergies derrière la tête de Shyn. Elles étaient extrêmement légères et semi-transparentes. Semblant très fragile, elles donnaient presque l'impression d'avoir été collé sur la tête de la jeune femme plutôt que de vraiment faire partie de son anatomie.

— Et vous dites que vous êtes la seule humaine à avoir cela ? questionna le Pokémon en retirant sa main sans quitter des yeux les fines ailes bleutées.

Shyn se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils en regardant le lucario qui avait repris son vouvoiement. Mais la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de répondre.

—En tout cas je n'en connais pas d'autres. Et cela est clairement lié à mon pouvoir d'Aura, car elles s'illuminent quand je l'utilise, répondit-elle d'un air simple en haussant les épaules.

— Cela fait de vous une personne unique, Shyn, murmura le Pokémon sans la regarder en fixant le feu. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée, mais Lucario ne la regardait pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— Peut-être..., fit-elle simplement, avant d'elle aussi se tourner vers le feu qui commençait à baisser,… Tu es conscient que tu continues à me vouvoyer ? demanda Shyn quelques secondes après en semblant parler au feu.

À côté d'elle, Lucario sembla avoir un moment d'absence, et ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'entrouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

— Pardon. Je… je suis vraiment désolé…, bredouilla le Pokémon en excuse en se tournant brutalement vers Shyn, l'air coupable.

Mais la jeune femme ne le regarda pas, et se contenta de fixer le feu, l'air totalement ailleurs, la moitié du visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux noir-violet.

.

Après quelques minutes de silence partagé, Lucario tourna de nouveau lentement la tête vers Shyn, qui elle, observait toujours le feu. Son regard se posa alors sur le tatouage du bras de la jeune femme que le feu éclairait, et il l'observa sans aucune gêne pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Shyn ne le remarque et tourne elle aussi son regard vers lui.

— Tu dois te demander ce que c'est non ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille. Le Pokémon lui jeta un regard avant de revenir au dessin encré.

— Shorty m'a dit que c'était un tatouage, un dessin sur la peau, répondit le lucario d'un air simple en observant les contours des dessins sur la peau de Shyn. Elle fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

— C'est vrai. Un dessin incrusté dans la peau qui ne s'effacera jamais. Un peu comme une cicatrice, mais en beaucoup plus jolie et volontaire.

— Cela ressemble à un tableau gravé dans votre peau, rajouta le Pokémon.

Shyn rigola doucement.

— C'est un peu ça. Un tableau corporel.

Le lucario redressa légèrement la tête pour fixer le visage de la jeune femme.

— Cela raconte-t-il quelque chose ? Shorty m'a dit que c'était en rapport avec l'énergie et les cristaux, demanda Lucario en se rappelant de sa conversation avec le noctali la première fois qu'il avait vu le tatouage de Shyn.

— Un peu oui, en partie, confirma la jeune femme dans un souffle, Mais si je l'ai fait faire à la base, c'était un peu par obligation, mais on m'a laissé choisir ce que je voulais me faire tatouer, rajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

— Par obligation ? répéta le Pokémon en levants les sourcils.

— Oui... En fait, commença Shyn en se redressant un peu, Quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai eu une période assez sombre dans ma vie, et comme je m'ennuyais, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller faire amis amis avec un groupe de loubards dans ma ville.

— Des loubards ? fit Lucario sans comprendre le terme.

— De mauvais garnements. Ceux qui boivent, fument des choses pas net, se droguent et j'en passe. Et quand tu rentres dans un groupe de loubards, tu dois te faire tatouer, c'est un rituel en quelque sorte pour prouver ton adhésion, expliqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard assuré.

Le Pokémon sembla légèrement suspicieux et surpris.

— Vous vous êtes fait graver la peau par allégeance à de mauvaises personnes ? questionna le lucario, qui sembla doute de ses propres paroles vu l'expression qu'il afficha juste après.

Shyn ricana devant son air perplexe.

— Ouais c'est un peu ça. Mais dit comme ça, ça sonne encore plus stupide que dans ma tête, ria-t-elle.

Mais un bruit venant de derrière eux les fit sursauter tous les deux alors qu'une boule de poils noire sautait entre-eux sur le tronc d'arbre.

— _Alors c'es_ _t_ _l_ _à-_ _ba_ _s_ _que tu as commencé à fumer ! Je vois !_ brailla Shorty d'un air supérieur et ravi.

Lucario fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas du tout senti la présence du Pokémon tellement il était concentré sur sa conversation avec Shyn.

La jeune femme, elle, se contenta de lancer un regard blasé au noctali en se tournant vers lui.

— Non petit troll, je fumais déjà avant, fit-elle d'une voix sourde en affichant un air condescendant, avant de se tourner vers le lucario qui fusillait Shorty du regard, Par contre, j'ai fumé et fais des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière là-bas. Mais je ne suis pas restée longtemps, et deux ans après j'ai déménagé et changé de vie. J'ai laissé la vie de loubard derrière moi. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est ce tatouage. La seule chose dont je sois fière de cette époque en fait, rajouta-t-elle avant de sourire.

— _Moi je le trouve joli_ , miaula une petite voix féminine aux pieds de la jeune femme qui était venue les rejoindre.

— _Moi aussi, il est classe pour un tatouage de loubard !_ rajouta le noctali en sautant par terre pour rejoindre sa sœur.

.

Lucario resta silencieux, et regarda Shyn sourire en se penchant en avant pour caresser la tête de ses évolitions, qui repartirent après un peu plus loin.

Elle se leva ensuite pour tamiser une dernière fois le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre, et se rassit, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au lucario qui suivait ses mouvements sans rien dire.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes sans vraiment le regarder, avant de se rendre compte que le Pokémon regardait de nouveau son bras tatoué avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Est-ce que je ..., tenta le lucario d'une voix hésitante sous le regard intrigué de Shyn, Est-ce que je pourrais le toucher ? réitéra le Pokémon sur le même ton en partageant son regard entre le bras et le visage de la jeune femme.

Shyn ne dit rien et resta totalement impassible pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de regarder le Pokémon d'un air intrigué, avant de finalement lever son bras vers lui.

— Tu peux..., murmura-t-elle en souriant d'un air doux devant le regard gêné du lucario qui semblait à la fois confus et content.

Lucario leva lentement sa main vers le bras de la jeune femme, semblant encore un peu hésiter. Il avait déjà souhaité la toucher quand elle dormait, mais n'avait pas osé malgré l'encouragement de Shorty à le faire. Mais cette fois, Shyn lui donnait la permission, et il finit par toucher délicatement la peau de la jeune femme, avant de ramener son autre main pour mieux suivre le fil des dessins incrustés dans sa chair.

Shyn le regarda faire sans rien dire, souriant tranquillement en observant ses réactions du coin de l'œil. La timidité du Pokémon l'amusait un peu, mais le contact tiède de ses mains sur sa peau lui était plutôt agréable. Cela ressemblait à une douce caresse tandis que le lucario observait avec attention sa peau marquée.

La jeune femme se rappela alors de la réaction du Pokémon un peu plus tôt, quand, dans un élan d'agacement, elle avait pris son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur le coup, mais l'expression décontenancée et mal à l'aise du lucario lui avait fait réaliser son erreur.

Elle n'avait jamais hésité à toucher un Pokémon avant, mais avec celui-là, c'était différent.

Elle le savait très bien au fond d'elle, il était différent. Pour elle, il était différent. Et le moindre contact physique qu'elle avait avec lui lui laissait une impression étrange. Comme un goût d'interdit, et en même temps, l'envie d'en savoir plus.

Cela l'intriguait beaucoup, mais l'effrayait un peu aussi. Elle savait le lien qu'elle avait avec les lucarios, et se doutait que cela devait beaucoup jouer dans cette étrange synergie entre-eux. Et elle le ressentait bien au fond d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard sur elle. Lui aussi se posait des questions et tentait de comprendre ce lien étrange entre-eux.

— Ce dessin... c'est une fleur du temps n'est-ce pas ? fit soudainement la voix rauque du lucario, sortant Shyn de ses pensées.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que le Pokémon fixait son épaule, là où était dessinée une grande fleur avec une petite fleur du temps en son centre.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

— Oui. J'avais lu un passage sur elle dans un livre quand j'étais jeune. Je trouvais cela joli, et leurs liens à l'Aura m'intéressaient beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle doucement en regardant son tatouage.

— C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas semblé surprise la première fois que vous en avez vu une, murmura le lucario en se souvenant de la non-réaction de Shyn quand Sacha avait cueilli par inadvertance une fleur du temps.

— Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, mais je l'ai tout de suite reconnue oui, sourit la jeune femme tranquillement.

Le Pokémon finit ensuite d'observer le tatouage et jeta un œil au poisson tatoué derrière son épaule.

— C'est un Pokémon ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué alors que Shyn récupérait son bras en souriant.

— Oui, c'est un luminéon, le Pokémon néon. C'est un type eau, on en trouve beaucoup à Sinnoh. Mais si je me le suis fait tatouer, ce n'est pas seulement parce que ses nageoires brillent dans le noir, mais parce que c'était l'un des Pokémon emblématiques des loubards où j'ai été. C'était la seule chose que je devais me faire tatouer que je n'ai pas choisie, expliqua Shyn tranquillement.

Lucario l'écouta sans rien dire, émettant juste un faible grognement de compréhension. Il ne connaissait pas ce Pokémon, mais il semblait joli en vue du tatouage.

— Vous… pardon… Tu avais dit que tu avais été deux ans chez ces mauvaises personnes et as déménagé ensuite. Où es-tu allée ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Shyn lui jeta un regard amusé.

— À Joliberge. J'ai quitté Unionpolis, une grande ville où j'avais vécu à l'orphelinat et puis en tant que loubarde. Cette ville m'ennuyait et je n'avais plus rien à y faire. Joliberge est une petite ville côtière à l'autre bout du pays au Nord-Ouest, rien à voir avec la grande ville, commença-t-elle en regardant le vide, J'ai trouvé un boulot dans une bibliothèque grâce à mon diplôme de littérature et j'ai commencé des études par correspondance pour avoir un diplôme de psychologie et soin Pokémon.

— Celui que vous avez passé dans le centre Pokémon, fit Lucario en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit le soir d'avant au centre Pokémon, oubliant de nouveau le tutoiement. La jeune femme approuva.

— C'est cela. J'ai donc vécu cinq ans là-bas entre la bibliothèque où j'étais nourrie logée, et le centre Pokémon où je travaillais à mi-temps. Puis un beau jour, après avoir eu mon diplôme, je suis partie pour Kanto. J'avais besoin de voyager, et j'avais entendu parler du festival de l'Aura Gardien au château Cameran au Nord de Kanto. Et en cours de route j'ai rencontré Milliu et Shorty et ils n'ont pas voulu me lâcher. La suite tu la connais, rajouta Shyn en souriant de nouveau au lucario, avant de se lever. Le feu était quasiment éteint et l'obscurité était de plus en plus présente.

— Il est tard... Je ferrais mieux de sortir mes affaires pour la nuit, fit-elle à voix haute en parlant au vent.

Le Pokémon approuva et se leva lui aussi en voyant les évolitions arriver vers la jeune femme en trottinant.

.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shyn pour monter son « camp » de nuit. Un simple sac de couchage bleu foncé posé sur le sol non loin du feu quasiment éteint. Elle retira ensuite ses bottes et enfila un sweet noir par-dessus son débardeur blanc en guise de pyjama, tandis que les évolitions se couchaient en boule à côté du sac de couchage.

Lucario, lui, s'assit contre le tronc un peu à l'écart, mais la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une couverture.

— Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant pour ne pas trop te déboussoler de tes habitudes et ne pas te frustrer. Mais j'espère que tu ne garderas pas ce rituel de te mettre systématiquement à l'écart, fit Shyn d'une voix douce tandis que le Pokémon prenait la couverture.

Shyn fit un petit sourire à peine perceptible.

— De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas tout seul... Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi..., rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi... Je te respecte, Shyn, répondit le lucario d'une voix étrangement calme et douce en redressant la tête pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

— Alors respecte-moi moins. Soit moins sur tes gardes et tu... Attends... Tu m'as tutoyé tout seul ? fit Shyn d'une voix perplexe en affichant un air surpris.

Le Pokémon lui fit un grand sourire devant son expression.

L'air de la jeune femme se changea alors en un air foncièrement ravi qu'elle tenta de refréner, et fit un pas vers le lucario avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Lucario la regarda d'un air perplexe, mais ne bougea pas quand Shyn prit une nouvelle fois délicatement son visage dans ses mains, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle se redressa ensuite rapidement en souriant toujours, les joues légèrement rosies de gêne, mais l'obscurité cacha ce détail, tout comme l'air ébahit et légèrement content du Pokémon qui redressa la tête pour la regarder.

— Bonne nuit Lucario... murmura la jeune femme, avant de se détourner et d'aller se coucher dans son sac de couchage.

— Bonne nuit Shyn..., répondit le concerné en ressentant un grand élan de joie dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer si ce sentiment de bonheur était le sien, ou celui de la jeune femme…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Un chapitre clairement porté sur le dialogue que sur une quelconque action (en même temps le titre est assez explicite là-dessus)._

* Comment on peut s'en douter, Lucario a du mal à tenir le tutoiement, et pose une curieuse question à Shyn à laquelle la jeune femme à plutôt du mal à répondre finalement. (Fuyons faire pipi dans les bois, là au moins il ne me suivra pas !)  
Autre point plutôt simple, mais qui aura son importance par la suite, concerne ce que Shyn fait quand elle revient. On la voit sortir un cahier et écrire dedans, mais on la voit aussi avaler des cachets dans une boite …

 _ _On continue la discussion entre Shyn et Lucario, et cela se porte maintenant sur le tatouage de la jeune femme, ce qui__ _ _l'entraîne__ _ _à parler un peu plus de son passé.  
On apprend donc que Shyn ne s'est pas fait faire son tatouage toute seule pour son plaisir, et que cela était en fait un rituel pour entrer dans un gang de loubards donc elle a fait ____partie__ _ _deux ans, avant de le quitter__ _ _apparemment__ _ _précipitamment.__ _ _Mais n'en dit pas plus là-dessus.__

* Nous savons également quel est le Pokémon qu'elle a dû se faire tatouer

 _ _derrière__ _ _l'épaule qui est évoqué dans le premier chapitre du Tome 2. Il s'agit de luminéon, un Pokémon eau trouvable à Sinnoh. Shyn dit également que c'est la seule partie du tatouage qu'elle n'a pas choisi__ _ _e__ _ _, car il lui fallait obligatoirement un symbole apparte__ _ _nan__ _ _t au gang des loubards.  
C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose de vrai pour certains groupes de "loubards" ou dans ____certaines__ _ _organisations__ _ _dans certains pays. Certains prennent un ou des animaux comme symbole et se le tatouent sur une__ _ _partie__ _ _du corps.  
__ _ _L__ _ _e bras n'est lui aussi pas anodin__ _ _, car__ _ _les loubards se font souvent tatou__ _ _er__ _ _de grande__ _ _s__ _ _parties__ _ _du corps qui peuvent__ _ _être__ _ _assez visible comme les bras, les jambes, le dos ou le torse, même si certains__ _ _préfèrent__ _ _souvent des tatouages plus__ _ _« agressifs »__ _ _que ce que__ _ _S__ _ _hyn__ _ _a__ _ _choisi, comme des têtes de mort ou des insultes.  
Shyn, elle, est rest__ _ _ée__ _ _attachée à ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui lui permet d'exposer__ _ _fièrement__ _ _son tatouage sans ce dire que cela choquera des gens.__

 _* Shyn nous apprend aussi posséder un_ _ _diplôme__ _ _en__ _ _littérature__ _ _en plus de celui en soin et psychologie__ _ _Pokémon__ _ _qu'elle__ _ _a__ _ _passé à__ _ _J__ _ _oliberge.__ _ _Diplôme__ _ _qu'elle a certainement__ _ _dû__ _ _passer à Unionpolis quand elle était à l'orphelinat.  
* On voit également que la jeune femme se pose en vérité elle aussi beaucoup de questions à propos de Lucario, même si elle n'en dit rien, et continue de prendre soin de lui. Ce qui finit par porter ses fruits. Lucario finit enfin par tutoyer Shyn du premier coup, ce qui lui vaut un petit cadeau. __

__.__

 _ _Et je__ _ _finirais__ _ _sur une phrase qui, sortis de son contexte, peut__ _ _très__ _ _facilement__ _ _dériver__ _ _de son sujet de base : "— Tu voudrais les toucher ?".  
Dit par une fille, il faut avouer que l'on peut se demander de quoi elle parle... __

_._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une énergie instable

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 4 : Une énergie instable.****

.

.

.

Quand Shyn se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle haussa les sourcils de surprise en se redressant tout en jetant un œil vers le lucario. Celui-ci s'était déporté de deux bons mètres et était couché à côté d'elle sur sa droite. Il dormait encore et était enroulé dans la couverture qu'elle lui avait donnée, la tête tournée de l'autre côté.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé en l'observant et regard a Shorty qui s'était vautré sur ses jambes de tout son long. Elle se leva ensuite, faisant rouler le noctali sur le côté, qui alla atterrir contre la jambe du lucario, avant de l'attraper et de s'enrouler autour comme si c'était son doudou.

Le geste du noctali eut pour effet de réveiller le lucario, qui jeta un regard perplexe au Pokémon attaché à sa jambe, fronçant les sourcils.

— Euuuu..., fit-il en se redressant, tout en bougeant sa jambe pour tenter de faire lâcher le Pokémon qui commençait à lui baver dessus. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui venait de changer de débardeur, et fouillait dans son sac. Le lucario l'observa quelques secondes sortir la même boite bleue que la veille, avant d'en sortir plusieurs pilules de différentes couleurs et de les avaler avec de l'eau. Elle rangea peu après le tout dans son sac et se tourna vers le Pokémon, en se rendant compte qu'il l'observait.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en le regardant, avant d'attraper sa veste et son bonnet et de les enfiler. Lucario lui répondit en hochant la tête et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant le noctali qui tenter maintenant de lui grignoter la jambe dans son sommeil.

Shyn suivit son regard et ricana avant d'aller prendre son sac.

— Shorty ! Petit déj ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix forte. L'effet ne tarda pas à se faire, et le noctali se réveilla aussitôt, avant de lâcher la jambe du lucario et alla sautiller jusqu'à Shyn joyeusement.

Il la regarda ensuite d'un air admiratif en remuant la queue tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le tronc d'arbre en fouillant de nouveau dans son sac.

Lucario en profita pour se lever, puis plia et déposa la couverture sur le sac de couchage. Milliu elle se redressa en bâillant, et fit un sourire au lucario, avant d'aller elle aussi réclamer son petit déjeuner.

.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé et le café et le chocolat chaud but, Shyn s'alluma une cigarette, sous le regard agacé du noctali, et tout le monde repartis.

En quelques heures, ils finirent de traverser la forêt et atteignirent une nouvelle zone rocheuse dans les montagnes. La vue était beaucoup plus dégagée maintenant, et ils commencèrent à grimper sur les chemins rocheux, Shorty s'amusant à crapahuter sur les hauteurs pour se dégourdir les pattes, tandis que Milliu restait-elle sagement à trottiner à côté de la jeune femme et du lucario qui discutaient tranquillement.

Mais des cris et de forts bruits attirèrent leur attention au détour d'un chemin descendant. Ils s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le lucario en jetant un coup d'œil à Shyn qui fixait les alentours.

— Je ne sais pas, viens, allons voir, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, avant de sortir du chemin dans la direction des cris, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'origine des bruits, deux dresseurs semblaient être en plein combat Pokémon et criaient chacun leur tour leurs attaques.

— Mystherbe attaque doux parfum ! cria une jeune fille en jupette rose et en tee-shirt vert pomme à un petit Pokémon bleu tout rond avec trois brins d'herbe sur la tête.

Son Pokémon s'élança sur son adversaire, un Pokémon gros, rond, tout en pierres avec quatre bras, qui ne broncha pas quand le petit Pokémon plante arriva vers lui.

— Gravalanch, Jet de pierres ! cria l'autre dresseur, un homme assez grand avec une carrure large habillé en randonneur avec un gros sac à dos et un chapeau marron.

Shyn les regarda combattre, l'air renfrogné.

— Pourquoi ces Pokémon se combattent sous les ordres de ces deux humains ? demanda Lucario en observant lui aussi l'échange d'un air un peu circonspect.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué vers le lucario, comme si sa question était étrange, avant de se rappeler que le Pokémon n'avait en fait jamais croisé de dresseurs en train de combattre.

— Ce sont des dresseurs, ils envoient leur Pokémon se battre pour déterminer lequel est le plus fort... J'ai horreur de ça..., grinça la jeune femme en grimaçant alors que la jeune fille accourait pour aller récupérer son Pokémon qui venait d'être mis KO, Le match se termine, la fille qui a perdu s'en va, rajouta Shyn en observant les deux personnes se serrer la main avant que la fillette ne disparaisse derrière un rocher, Viens, partons sinon il risque de me proposer un match, continua la jeune femme en voyant l'homme récupérer son Pokémon et regarder autour de lui.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et fit quelques pas pour revenir en arrière, mais la voix de l'homme raisonna dans son dos.

— Hé ! Vous, attendez !

— Fluuteeeeeeuuuuu..., grinça Shyn entre ses dents en s'arrêtant.

— _Trop tard !_ ricana Shorty tandis que la jeune femme se retournait pour faire face au montagnard qui accourait vers elle.

— Ouiiii ? fit Shyn en arborant un air faussement ravi.

— Je suis Justin d'Argenta. Ça vous dirait un match Pokémon ? lança l'homme joyeusement en inspectant la jeune femme du regard.

Lucario fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de l'homme sur Shyn, mais ne dit rien, et jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme.

— Je ne fais pas de match, et de toute façon je ne suis même pas dresseuse, répondit la concernée d'un air maussade en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

— Oh allez, vous avez des Pokémon non, donc vous pouvez faire un match ! clama le dresseur sur le même ton sans se décontenancer.

— ...Non, rajouta Shyn d'une voix blanche, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

— Oh attendez ! cria Justin dans son dos pour la faire s'arrêter, avant de faire quelques pas pour la rattraper, Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dresseurs dans cette zone en ce moment, vous êtes que la

troisième que je croise en une semaine et c'est dur de s'entraîner si on est tout seul, dit-il d'un air accablé.

— Bizarre, moi j'ai toujours fait ça toute seule, sans aller ennuyer les autres, répondit Shyn en se retournant tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager l'homme qui sourit de nouveau.

— Oh aller ! En plus votre Pokémon a l'air fort. C'est quoi comme Pokémon ? J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, fit-il en jetant un regard très intéressé au lucario, qui lui lança un regard appuyé.

La jeune femme jeta elle aussi un regard au Pokémon comme si elle le découvrait, avant de répondre d'un air presque consterné.

— C'est un lucario. Et c'est normal que vous n'en ailliez jamais vu, car on en trouve pas à Kanto, rétorqua Shyn, avant de froncer les sourcils et de tourner la tête vers le Pokémon à ses côtés, Tient c'est vrai d'ailleurs, comment t'es arrivé dans cette région ? demanda-t-elle au lucario en prenant soudainement conscience que le Pokémon n'avait en fait rien à faire dans cette région.

Lucario regarda la jeune femme d'un air perplexe.

— Je l'ignore, je ne me rappelle pas, répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

— Ha oui c'est vrai, désolée, s'excusa Shyn en se souvenant que le Pokémon ne se souvenait de rien avant sa rencontre avec Aaron.

Le montagnard lui par contre ouvrit de grands yeux en observant le Pokémon parler par télépathie.

— Ouuahhh, un Pokémon qui parle ! exulta l'homme en faisant un pas vers le lucario qui fronça les sourcils en le regardant, Allez s'il vous plaît. Un match, rien qu'un seul après je vous laisse tranquille ! Votre lucario contre mon gravalanch !

La jeune femme jeta un regard moue à l'homme.

— Lucario n'est pas mon Pokémon. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui demander, demandez-lui directement, fit-elle d'une voix fade en haussant les épaules.

L'homme prit un air surpris, puis sourit en se tournant vers le Pokémon tout en se baissant un peu pour le regarder plus en face.

— Alors ça te dit un match contre moi ? réitéra le dresseur en regardant le lucario d'un air ravi.

Le Pokémon le regarda d'un air sombre.

— Non, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Shyn tourna la tête vers lui.

— Oh allez, un petit combat ! fit Justin d'un air déçu devant l'air fermé du Pokémon.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt..., rétorqua le lucario sur le même ton.

— L'intérêt c'est que si tu gagnes tu auras prouvé que tu es plus fort ! sourit l'homme pour tenter de lui donner envie.

— Et si je perds ? demanda le Pokémon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

— Bah c'est que t'es moins fort ! ria le montagnard en se redressant, Oh, mais j'y pense ! Si tu n'appartiens à personne, tu es donc un Pokémon sauvage..., continua-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, Donc si tu me combats et que je gagne, je peux t'attraper !

La jeune femme fronça immédiatement les sourcils en prenant un air sombre alors que Justin sortait une pokéball d'une de ses poches.

Lucario ne sembla pas non plus très bien prendre la chose et recula d'un pas en jetant un coup d'œil à Shyn, comme pour confirmer ses doutes.

— Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ? Un petit combat pour voir qui est le plus fort ? réitéra l'homme sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance tendue qui s'installait entre eux.

Le Pokémon fit une grimace et voulut répondre, mais la jeune femme se plaça devant lui pour le cacher de la vue du montagnard.

— Il vous a dit qu'il ne voulait pas combattre ! fit Shyn d'une voix sourde. L'air passablement agacé.

Lucario prit un air surpris en contemplant le sac à dos de la jeune femme devant son nez. Une petite figurine à son effigie était accrochée à une des fermetures. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée.

— Bah dit donc. Pour un Pokémon qui ne vous appartient pas vous le protégez vachement ! remarqua l'homme en arborant un air pantois, observant Shyn du coin de l'œil.

Le lucario se décala légèrement pour jeter un regard intrigué au dresseur.

— Laissez tomber ! grommela la jeune femme d'une voix mauvaise.

Lucario jeta un regard intrigué à Shyn, semblant surpris de sa réaction tandis que Justin soufflait d'exaspération.

— Très bien, très bien, dans ce cas envoyez l'un de vos autres Pokémon, fit-il d'un air blasé en jetant un coup d'œil au noctali et au mentali qui s'étaient assis par terre et observaient l'échange entre les deux humains.

— Je n'enverrais personne parce que je ne combats pas et qu'aucun de ces Pokémon n'est à moi vu que je ne les ai pas attrapés ! lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix aigrie en grimaçant tout en croisant les bras.

Justin sembla perplexe et fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre un air surpris.

— Vous n'en avez attrapé aucun ? Alors vos évolitions aussi sont capturables ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Shorty et Milliu.

Le noctali n'apprécia pas vraiment et montra les dents au montagnard en feulant.

— Touchez à Milliu ou Shorty et ça va très mal se passer..., siffla Shyn d'une voix clairement menaçante en se décalant de nouveau pour se placer devant les deux Pokémon.

L'homme la toisa du regard, l'air maintenant assez agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un air franchement mauvais.

— Ha ouais, comme quoi ? cracha-t-il d'un air hautain en se redressant, comme s'il souhaitait impressionner Shyn.

— Je vous mets, un pain ! répondit la jeune femme en deux temps d'une voix très sérieuse et glaciale en montrant son poing.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Justin ricana en croisant les bras.

— Prff, comme si vous me faisiez peur avec votre silhouette de chétiflor, fit-il d'un air goguenard en reluquant Shyn sans aucune gêne.

Lucario fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard mauvais à l'homme alors que la jeune femme prenait un air outré :

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard scandalisé au dresseur comme s'il venait de la traiter de crotte de rattata, suivie du rire de Shorty.

— _Chetiflor ! Prffff ! Moi j'aurais_ _plutôt_ _dit debugan_ _t_ _!_ ricana le noctali dans son dos.

Milliu et Lucario lui jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil alors que Shyn jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— _Pourquoi d_ _e_ _bugant ?_ demanda la mentali sans comprendre.

— _Parce que c'es_ _t_ _une combattante, mais qu'elle a pas de poitrine !_ ria de nouveau Shorty à gorge déployée.

Milliu souffla de fatigue tandis que Lucario levait un sourcil perplexe, semblant ne pas comprendre la blague.

La jeune femme elle par contre l'avait comprise, et lança un regard glacial au Pokémon pendant que le montagnard observait la scène sans rien comprendre.

— Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis Shorty..., murmura Shyn d'un air sombre en fixant le Pokémon ténèbres de ses yeux de cristal.

Celui-ci croisa son regard, et avala sa salive en arrêtant de rire, avant de partir en petit bond vers l'arrière en ricanant, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Shyn reporta ensuite son attention sur l'homme qui la regardait d'un air mi-perplexe mi-dégoutté.

— Et de quoi je me mêle de toute façon ?! Si c'est pas vos Pokémon alors je suis libre de les attraper ! pesta Justin en grimaçant, Poussez-vous ! rajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Shyn de s'écarter.

— Non ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix sans appel en croisant les bras, signe qu'elle ne bougerait pas, Ils ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais sont sous ma protection ! Si vous les voulez, c'est de moi qu'il faudra se débarrasser !

— Très bien, dans ce cas j'envoie mon Pokémon contre vous alors ! Gravalanch à l'attaque ! cria le montagnard à bout de nerfs en reculant, avant d'attraper sa pokéball et de la lancer devant lui.

Le Pokémon de roche en sortit et regarda Shyn d'un air un peu surpris, l'air de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Lucario s'apprêta à bouger en voyant le Pokémon, mais la jeune femme tendit son bras devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Elle déposa ensuite son sac à côté de lui, et s'avança de quelques pas pour faire face au Pokémon, prête à combattre.

— Shyn ! fit Lucario sans comprendre tandis que Milliu venait le rejoindre.

— _Ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas. Shyn a_ _déjà_ _fait ça_ , miaula la mentali, attirant l'attention du Pokémon alors que la jeune femme toisait le gravalanch devant-elle.

— Elle combat des Pokémon ? demanda le lucario en jetant un œil à Milliu.  
— _Seulement ceux qui sont dangereux et qu'elle n'arrive pas_ _à_ _calmer, et ceux des dresseurs antipathiques et_ _entêtés_ _comme_ _celui-là. Shyn n'est pas agressive de nature_ _,_ répondit le Pokémon rose d'une voix douce.

Le lucario la regarda d'un air un peu perplexe, avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la jeune femme.

— _Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle,_ reprit la mentali en voyant son air inquiet, _Tu va_ _s_ _voir... Tu va_ _s_ _voir comment Shyn se ba_ _t_ _avec ses pouvoirs..._

.

.

— Gravalanch, attaque Charge ! cria Justin.

Le Pokémon jeta un regard un peu hésitant à Shyn, semblant hésiter à l'attaquer, mais les cris de son dresseur eurent raison de sa motivation et il fonça sur la jeune femme.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, et l'évita au dernier moment en courant rapidement sur le côté sans quitter le Pokémon du regard.

Un peu à l'écart, Lucario, Milliu, et Shorty – qui était revenu – observèrent le match étrange entre Shyn et le Pokémon de pierre.

— Jet de Pierres ! fit le montagnard alors que son Pokémon se tournait vers Shyn qui se tenait légèrement penchée en avant, les bras rabattus devant-elle, en mode défensif.

Le gravalanch obéit et balança des cailloux sur la jeune femme, qui cette fois les esquiva en sautant en arrière, se décalant à chaque fois, comme si elle pouvait prévoir la trajectoire des rochers.

Elle fit ensuite un gracieux saut périlleux arrière et atterrit un peu plus loin alors que Justin hurlait :

— Roulade !

Shyn fronça les sourcils en regardant le Pokémon de pierre lui foncer dessus à vive allure en roulant sur lui-même.

Elle tenta de l'esquiver en courant de nouveau sur le côté, mais le Pokémon tourna lui aussi sans arrêter son mouvement et la suivit. La jeune femme fit une grimace en voyant que la direction qu'elle prenait la menait vers un gros rocher, et fit finalement demi-tour avant de foncer vers le Pokémon.

Lucario prit un air surpris en la voyant faire ça, semblant légèrement inquiet tandis que Shyn atteignait le Pokémon. Elle prit alors un profond appui au sol, et tenta de sauter par-dessus lui.

Mais son visage se décomposa légèrement pendant son saut, et sa jambe gauche se fit toucher par le Pokémon, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, avant de s'écraser au sol.

— Shyn ! cria lucario en se redressant en voyant la jeune femme tomber et tenter de se relever alors que le gravalanch arrêtait sa course et se tournait vers elle.

— C'était normal ça ? demanda le Pokémon bipède en se tournant vers Milliu. Mais c'est Shorty qui lui répondit.

— _Non, je ne crois pas...,_ fit le noctali d'un air sombre en observant Shyn qui s'était relevée, mais se tenait la cuisse gauche.

— Bon... Fini de jouer..., ronchonna la jeune femme dans sa barbe en se massant la jambe.

— Roulade de nouveau ! ricana Justin d'une voix forte, semblant se réjouir de la chute de Shyn.

Le Pokémon s'exécuta en grognant un "Gravaalanncchhh !", et fonça de nouveau vers elle.

.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, faisant vibrer ses ailes sous son bonnet alors que son pendentif se mettait très légèrement à briller.

Lucario le sentit et regarda Shyn d'un air intéressé.

— Elle utilise l'Aura..., marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le Pokémon de pierre se rapprocha très rapidement de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait toujours pas, observant les mouvements du Pokémon avec ses pouvoirs. Et alors que le gravalanch allait la toucher, elle disparut, et réapparut à quelques mètres de lui.

En vérité, elle s'était juste déplacée en courant, mais son mouvement avait été tellement rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'était téléportée.

Le Pokémon s'arrêta de rouler et regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris, n'ayant pas compris comment Shyn avait fait pour disparaître aussi soudainement, tout comme son dresseur qui s'écria dans l'incompréhension la plus totale :

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora, rouvrant les yeux et observa le Pokémon de pierre d'un air indifférent, tandis que Lucario regardait lui aussi Shyn d'un air intrigué.

— Jet de pierres ! cria le montagnard de nouveau en voyant que la jeune femme ne lui portait aucune attention.

Des pierres foncèrent alors de nouveau vers Shyn, mais elle ne bougea pas, et fit cette fois apparaître un bouclier d'Aura devant-elle pour se protéger, l'air très concentré et fermé.

— Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Comment elle fait ça ? grinça le dresseur sans comprendre en observant la jeune femme faire disparaître son bouclier une fois l'avalanche de pierres finie.

Shyn s'élança ensuite vers le gravalanch qui attendait un ordre qui ne venait pas, et son pendentif brilla de nouveau tandis qu'elle courait.

Tout en courant, elle se mit à faire trois petits sauts en tournant sur elle-même, parlant à chacun de ses sauts : « Un ! » « Deux ! » « Trois ! ».

Le lucario ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais remarqua très bien la faible lumière bleutée qui apparut très rapidement autour des jambes de Shyn à chacun de ses sauts, augmentant à chaque fois. Et quand, juste après son troisième saut, la jeune femme arriva devant le gravalanch, elle sauta de nouveau et frappa le Pokémon d'un violent coup de pied. Ses jambes étaient maintenant entourées d'une fine brume bleutée, et le gravalanch se fit violemment expulser de plusieurs mètres en décollant du sol, avant de venir s'écraser lourdement contre un gros rocher qui céda sous son poids : KO.

.

— QUOIIII ? Mais comment, comment vous avez fait ça ? hurla le dresseur en gesticulant tout en observant la jeune femme d'un air effaré alors que la lumière bleutée disparaissait.

Shyn se tourna vers lui, l'air maussade.

— Fallait pas me chercher...

Le montagnard grimaça et la pointa du doigt en tremblant.

— Vous... vous êtes un monstre ! récrimina-t-il, hors de lui, avant de rappeler son Pokémon dans sa pokéball, Aucun humain ne peut faire un truc pareil ! Espèce de mutante !

De leur côté, les évolitions firent la grimace et Lucario grogna en s'approchant de l'homme, le fusillant du regard.

— Comment osez-vous l'insulter ?! éructa le lucario en colère.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard intrigué alors que le dresseur reculait devant l'air menaçant du Pokémon.

— Barrez-vous ! fit-elle finalement en reportant son attention sur le montagnard.

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas, jetant un regard dégoûté au lucario et horrifié à Shyn.

— CASSEZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS BALANCE UN CAILLOU DANS LA TRONCHE ! hurla la jeune femme en perdant son sang-froid, faisant vibrer l'air autour d'elle.

Cela marcha, et Justin déguerpit devant l'air franchement inquiétant de Shyn dont le pendentif s'était mis à briller de nouveau à cause de sa colère, et de l'expression effarée du lucario qui dévisageait la jeune femme. Le Pokémon ressentait très nettement sa colère au fond de lui, tout comme la tristesse de Shyn les fois d'avant.

Une fois l'homme parti, la jeune femme se calma rapidement et souffla d'exaspération en reprenant un aspect normal.

— Humain stupide..., marmonna-t-elle, avant d'aller récupérer son sac et de se traîner vers un petit rocher où elle s'assit en grimaçant et se massa de nouveau la jambe.

Les trois Pokémon la suivirent et se placèrent devant-elle. Lucario, lui, observa sa jambe du coin de l'oeil. Le tissu de sa longue chaussette avait été un peu arraché sur le côté et sa peau semblait légèrement saigner dessous.

— Shyn, ta jambe..., murmura le Pokémon. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin avant de sourire.

— C'est rien, juste une égratignure, répondit-elle tranquillement, puis écarta le tissu abîmé pour mieux voir l'état de sa jambe.

Elle semblait juste s'être éraflé la peau au final, et elle désinfecta rapidement sa blessure avant de mettre un pansement dessus sous le regard des trois Pokémon.

— _Comment tu l'as re_ _mis à_ _sa place_ _celui-là_ _!_ fit Shorty joyeusement tandis que Shyn rangeait sa trousse de soins.

— Ouais, mais j'ai perdu, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix fade.

— _Q_ _u'_ _est-ce_ _que tu racontes ? T'a_ _s_ _gagné !_ rétorqua le noctali sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn fit une grimace.

— Non, j'ai perdu... de ma puissance...

Les deux évolitions prirent un air surpris alors que Lucario fronçait les sourcils.

— Quoi ? ... C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait toucher ? demanda Milliu d'un air inquiet.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Oui, j'ai voulu utiliser une grosse puissance d'un coup et ça n'a pas marché. Je crois que je ne peux plus utiliser autant d'énergie d'un seul coup comme je faisais avant, fit-elle amèrement en se tripotant mutuellement les doigts.

— Comment ça se fait ? demanda le lucario en prenant un air légèrement circonspect.

Shyn tourna la tête vers lui.

— C'est à cause de toi, dit-elle d'un air sombre.  
Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et choqués, suivi du regard décontenancé de la jeune femme qui fit une grimace de malaise.

— Enfin, pas " _à_ _cause de toi_ " véritablement, je me suis mal exprimée, s'excusa-t-elle en agitant ses mains. Le lucario se ressaisit en réfléchissant.

— L'Aura que vous m'avez donnée..., murmura-t-il en relevant un regard atterré vers Shyn.

La jeune femme tiqua sur le vouvoiement soudainement de retour du lucario, mais ne dit rien, et confirma ses doutes en hochant la tête.

— Oui...

— Vous m'avez donné la moitié de votre Aura, donc votre pouvoir a diminué de moitié..., continua le lucario d'une voix légèrement paniquée en comprenant mieux la phrase de Shyn, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il la vouvoyait de nouveau.

— Tu me vouvoies de nouveau..., lui fit finalement remarquer la jeune femme d'un air simple en haussant les sourcils.

— Ho, pardon, excuse-moi... C'est l'habitude..., s'excusa le Pokémon tout penaud en réalisant son erreur.

Shyn ne dit rien, mais fit un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation d'un air sérieux :

— Je n'ai rien fait de très spectaculaire depuis Cameran. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais tout à l'heure je l'ai bien ressenti. Ma puissance a grandement diminué, je ne peux plus utiliser mon Aura comme je le faisais avant, expliqua la jeune femme calmement en croisant ses doigts, tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Le lucario prit un air triste tandis que Shyn lui jetait un regard perplexe.

— Hééé, ne prends pas cet air de caninos battu. Ce n'est pas grave ! fit-elle d'une voix coupable en voyant l'expression déconfite du Pokémon.

— Tu as perdu la moitié de ton pouvoir pour me sauver..., murmura Lucario d'une voix sourde sans perdre son air triste.

— Et alors ? En plus si j'ai perdu de ma puissance, cela veut dire que toi tu dois sûrement être plus puissant maintenant ! affirma la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse en souriant. Le Pokémon lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

— Tu crois ?

Shyn fit un mouvement d'épaule en souriant.

— Ce serait logique. Mais il faudrait que tu testes tes pouvoirs pour le savoir, déclara la jeune femme en regardant le vide, l'air de réfléchir.

— Oui, tu as raison, confirma le Pokémon en prenant un air un peu plus ouvert.

Shyn lui fit un sourire en le voyant perdre son air coupable et se releva avant de mettre son sac sur son dos.

— Bon, venez. Tout ça m'a donné faim, et j'ai pas envie de croiser un autre dresseur pour l'instant, fit-elle en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

Les évolitions approuvèrent, et partirent devant pour retrouver le chemin, suivies par la jeune femme et le Pokémon qui suivit ses pas, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, observant d'un œil vide la figurine du lucario accroché au sac de Shyn...

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _ _Un chapitre un peu plus actif cette fois, où après trois chapitres de conversations et d'informations, on voit enfin une autre personne qui semble bien déterminer à faire un match Pokémon contre Shyn.  
Malheureusement la jeune femme déteste ça et ne cède pas à la demande, ce qui fait retourner l'envie du dresseur qui souhaite maintenant capturer les trois Pokémon qui accompagnent la jeune femme.  
_ _Mais Shyn n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire, et si le dresseur veut tenter sa chance, il va d'abord devoir battre Shyn ...__

 _ _.__

 _ _Un combat humain vs Pokémon, et Shyn qui se fait mal même si elle gagne. La jeune femme semble avoir perdu de sa puissance suite au don de l'Aura fait au Lucario, ce qui était à prévoir, mais qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas du tout calculé en conséquence.  
Mais Shyn sous-entend également le fait que si sa puissance à elle a diminué, celle de Lucario pourrait avoir augmenté de ce fait.  
Théorie à vérifier dans un prochain chapitre.__

 _Et sinon on admirera la superbe phrase de Shyn pour gentiment dire au mec de partir. Tout en finesse est en beauté !_  
 _Un petit lancé de caillou ? Je crois que Shyn a finalement atteint sa limite de patience ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le nom

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 5 : Le nom** **.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Magic Fantasy Music Tales of the Night** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

De nouveau sur le chemin, tout le petit groupe marcha ensemble avant que Shyn ne jette son dévolu sur un coin tranquille en bordure d'une nouvelle forêt. Quelques arbres se mélangeaient aux rochers et la jeune femme en trouva un assez grand pour faire office de table avant de s'affairer à préparer le repas.

Une fois de plus, Lucario proposa son aide à Shyn, qui cette fois-ci accepta en lui souriant. Le Pokémon lui rendit son sourire et l'aida à préparer un ragoût, suivant les indications de la jeune femme pendant que Milliu se prélassait au soleil et que Shorty discutait avec un racaillou qui tentait apparemment de soulever un rocher trois fois plus gros que lui.

.

Une fois le repas finit, et des carrés de chocolat avalés par tout le monde, Shyn s'éloigna un peu pour aller fumer une cigarette, tout comme le lucario qui se mit un peu à l'écart pour tester sa puissance comme lui avait conseillé la jeune femme.

Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Ses Aurasphéres étaient plus grosses et précises sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se concentrer longtemps, et son don de l'Aura lui permettait de voir beaucoup plus loin qu'avant quand il l'activait. Chose qu'il avait déjà remarquée au château le soir de leur retour quand il avait cherché l'Aura de la jeune femme.

Shyn le rejoignit peu de temps après, l'air tranquille et les mains dans les poches. Elle avait toujours son bonnet, mais avait retiré sa veste, dévoilant son débardeur noir trop grand parsemé de bouts de tissus qui pendaient sur ses hanches et son bras tatoué.

La jeune femme observa quelques minutes le Pokémon s'exercer et marmonner tout seul et le prit une nouvelle fois en photo de loin, l'air songeur. Elle ressentait maintenant bien elle aussi que l'Aura du Pokémon était plus grande qu'avant, mais quelque chose semblait la préoccuper.

— Dit moi Lucario..., l'interpella-t-elle finalement dans son dos après avoir rangé son appareil.

Le Pokémon se retourna vers elle, l'observant d'un air intrigué alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui.

— Hier, tu m'as dit... que tu ressentais ma tristesse..., commença Shyn en réfléchissant.

— En effet..., confirma le Pokémon d'une voix simple.

— Et tu... tu ressens d'autres choses venant de moi ? continua-t-elle d'un air un peu hésitant.

— Je ressens ton Aura, tout le temps. Où que je sois, je peux dire où tu te situes et si tu es en danger.

La jeune femme fit une grimace mitigée.

— Je vois... Le don de mon Aura a sûrement dû créer une sorte de lien énergétique entre nous..., marmonna Shyn en se grattant le menton tout en jetant des regards de côté.

— Un lien ? questionna le lucario en penchant légèrement la tête.

— Oui. Quand je t'ai donné de mon Aura. Vu que je suis encore en vie et que ton Aura et maintenant composée en partie de la mienne, cela doit nous lier tous les deux, expliqua la jeune femme d'un air vague en continuant de réfléchir.

— ...

Le Pokémon resta silencieux, regardant le vide. Il n'avait pas l'air dubitatif, juste de ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser.

— Cela explique donc mieux pourquoi tu ressens mes émotions et peut tracer ma présence. Et moi également..., reprit Shyn, avant de faire une moue perplexe en jetant un coup d'œil au Pokémon qui fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

— Tu ressens aussi mes émotions ? fit-il d'une voix surprise. La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Un peu... mais je pense que l'on ressent l'émotion de l'autre seulement quand le sentiment et particulièrement fort. Sinon nous serions tout le temps mélangés entre nos propres émotions et celui de l'autre, expliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu en prenant en considération quand Lucario lui avait dit avoir ressenti sa tristesse.

— Oui, tu dois avoir raison..., consentit le Pokémon d'un air neutre.

Shyn fit ensuite une nouvelle moue en réfléchissant, avant de jeter un regard vers l'arbre où Lucario avait lancé ses Aurasphéres.

— Alors ? Tu as remarqué un changement dans tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui.

Le lucario suivit son mouvement et confirma sa question.

— Oui. J'avais déjà remarqué au château que je pouvais voir plus loin en utilisant l'Aura, mais je le vois aussi sur mes attaques maintenant, dit-il en regardant l'arbre à son tour, Ma perception a augmenté, tout comme mes Aurasphéres..., rajouta-t-il, avant d'en lancer une sur l'arbre sur lequel elle explosa.

— Donc ma perte de pouvoir n'aura pas servi à rien, sourit la jeune femme en observant l'arbre se faire maltraiter, avant de jeter un regard de côté où Shorty faisait voler un rocher avec sa Psycho pour narguer le racaillou.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'arbre, et lança elle aussi une Aurasphére dessus, imitée par le Pokémon quelques secondes après.

Leurs boules de lumières explosèrent sur l'arbre et Lucario jeta un regard amusé vers Shyn en souriant discrètement, comme s'il était content de la voir de nouveau utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Mais la jeune femme, elle, garda son regard braqué sur l'arbre et fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Attends ! Tu peux en renvoyer une autre ? fit-elle en jetant un regard incongru au lucario à côté d'elle.

— Euu oui, répondit le Pokémon sans comprendre sa réaction.

Il renvoya donc une autre Aurasphére sur l'arbre, et Shyn l'imita, lançant sa boule de lumière en même temps que lui.

Ils ouvrirent alors tous les deux de grands yeux en observant leurs deux Aurasphéres se rejoindre et fusionner, avant de doubler de volume, et d'aller littéralement exploser l'arbre, qui s'écroula juste après dans un grand bruit, coupé en deux.

— Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? questionna la jeune femme au lucario en gardant son air ébahi au visage, fixant le reste de l'arbre devant-eux.

— Les Aurasphéres, elles ont..., commença le Pokémon d'une voix blanche.

— Fusionné, oui !

Le lucario fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, l'air assez perturbé.

— Mais c'est impossible ! Une Aurasphére est une boule d'Aura, vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est unique ! Comment deux Aurasphéres de deux personnes différentes peuvent fusionner pour n'en former qu'une ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix vive en se tournant vers Shyn qui avait toujours la bouche entr'ouverte.

— Probablement quand les deux personnes partagent une Aura en partie similaire... Je suppose..., répondit-elle d'un air non convaincu, ne relevant pas le vouvoiement rapide du lucario. Elle-même semblait chercher à comprendre ce phénomène qu'elle n'expliquait pas, C'est vraiment bizarre..., marmonna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le reste du tronc encore enraciné.

— Shyn, est-ce que tu pourras m'apprendre ? l'interpella le Pokémon dans son dos.

— T'apprendre quoi ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix perplexe en se retournant pour le regarder.

— Tes capacités à contrôler l'Aura. Le Seigneur Aaron m'a appris les bases, mais je suis persuadé que tu pourrais m'apprendre encore plus, me montrer ce que tu sais faire, et comment tu as appris à le faire, quémanda le lucario d'un air déterminé. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, cela avait l'air de vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire après une seconde de silence.

— Oui... Si tu veux..., accepta-t-elle en arborant un air doux. Le Pokémon afficha un sourire ravi, puis la regarda repartir tranquillement vers ses affaires.

Shorty le rejoignit quelques secondes après et trottina jusqu'à lui avant de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

— Ça _va_ _L_ _ucario ?_ demanda-t-il devant l'air absent du Pokémon.

Le Pokémon bipède se tourna vers lui en baissant la tête.

— Shyn, elle a dit, que nous avions un lien. Que nous étions liés par notre Aura..., répondit le lucario d'une voix sourde avec un léger sourire.

— _Et c'est... une_ _mauvaise_ _chose ?_ fit Shorty, semblant dubitatif devant l'expression du Pokémon.

— Non... Au contraire..., murmura Lucario en souriant ouvertement, l'air béa. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait que le noctali le voyait l'air aussi heureux.

— _T'as vraiment une tête_ _bizarre_ _quand tu souris comme ça... C'est un peu flippant,_ grinça Shorty, faisant retomber le sourire du lucario qui lui jeta un regard maussade.

Lucario tourna ensuite les talons pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui se faisait chauffer du café, sous le regard amusé du noctali.

.

Ils marchèrent ensuite toute l'après-midi et sortirent de la montagne pour rentrer de nouveau dans la forêt. Mais la nuit tomba vite, et ils firent de nouveau un feu de camp pour se réchauffer tout en dînant.

Shyn refit également le même rituel que le soir d'avant, allant fumer un peu plus loin, avant d'avaler discrètement des pilules de la boite bleue, puis sortit son cahier et y nota quelques lignes.

Lucario l'observa silencieusement du coin de l'œil, mais ne lui posa aucune question sur ce qu'elle faisait, attendant sagement qu'elle finisse en repensant à de vieux souvenirs.

La jeune femme rangea ensuite ses affaires et ressortit son duvet et son haut de survêtement pour dormir.

Mais cette fois-ci, le Pokémon ne se mit pas à trois mètres de Shyn, et alla de lui-même s'asseoir à côté d'elle en acceptant la couverture que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui donner.

Shyn sourit en le regardant mettre la couverture autour de lui avant de s'asseoir par terre. Elle l'imita juste après, et se coucha dans son lit de fortune sans lâcher son sourire.

Milliu et Shorty se jetèrent des regards amusés en observant les deux individus se dirent bonne nuit, avant d'aller eux-mêmes se coller sur le sac de couchage de la jeune femme pour profiter du confort du duvet.

.

*.*.*

.

— Il nous reste encore au moins deux jours de marche avant d'arriver à Azuria. Mais nous devrions bientôt trouver un centre Pokémon normalement, si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés de route, fit Shyn le lendemain matin en observant sa carte.

Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, mais celle-là avait l'air plus riche que celle qu'il avait traversé avant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas, d'ailleurs, de croiser des Pokémon sauvages de types insecte et plantes, signe que peu de personnes devaient passer par cet endroit, car les Pokémon semblaient très à l'aise et ne pas du tout avoir peur d'eux.

— Cela veut-il dire que nous avons fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la prochaine ville ? demanda le lucario en la rattrapant, tout en évitant un coconfort qui dormait au milieu du chemin de terre.

— À peu près. Nous sortirons bientôt de la zone de montagne. Après le centre Pokémon nous devrions marcher dans des endroits plus dégagés, répondit la jeune femme en continuant d'observer sa carte.

.

Après la pause du midi dans un endroit un peu plus ouvert prés d'une petite falaise, Shyn s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller fumer tandis que Lucario observait les environs. Ils étaient maintenant bien loin de Cameran, et une petite pointe de nostalgie lui montait au cœur, se rappelant de vieux souvenirs avec Aaron.

Mais les cris des évolitions le firent revenir sur terre, attirant son attention vers les boules de poils qui semblaient se disputer.

 _._

— _Je te dis que c'es_ _t_ _ridicule, t_ _u_ _es_ _très_ _bien comme ça !_ râla Milliu d'une voix agacée tandis que le lucario se rapprochait d'eux en les voyant se chamailler.

— _Et moi je te dis que je veux_ _m'appeler_ _Shuka, c'est plus classe que Shorty !_ fit le noctali d'une voix forte en réponse à sa sœur.

— _T'étais d'accord quand Shyn t'a proposé ce nom, tu ne vas pas lui dire maintenant qu'en fait tu en veux un autre !?_

— _Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai le droi_ _t_ _de changer d'avis non ?_ grinça Shorty, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

— _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux changer ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ce nom...,_ gémit la mentali en arborant un air fatigué.

— _C'était avant que je sache que Shorty_ _c_ _'_ _é_ _tait aussi le nom d'un_ _sous-vêtement_ _!_ répondit le noctali en grimaçant.

— _Je suis_ _sûr_ _que Shyn ne t'a pas donné ce nom en pensant à ça...,_ fit Milliu d'un air démoralisé.

— _Ouais bah il n'empêche que c'est dégradant !_

— _N'importe quoi...,_ souffla la mentali d'un air lasse en détournant la tête, avant de voir Lucario arriver vers eux.

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le Pokémon bipède d'une voix calme, mais intriguée.

Milliu leva les yeux au ciel alors que Shorty fronçait les sourcils.

— _Shorty veut changer de nom !_ annonça la mentali d'un air blasé.

— Changer de nom ? répéta le lucario en tournant la tête vers le noctali.

— _Oui. C'est Shyn qui nous a donné nos noms, mais_ _M_ _onsieur n'en veut plus maintenant, il trouve_ _ç_ _a dégradant !_ rajouta Milliu en jetant un regard assassin à son frère.

— _En quoi est-ce dégradant d'avoir un nom ?_ demanda lucario sans comprendre en changeant son regard de côté.

— _C'est pas ça le_ _problème_ _, c'es_ _t_ _ce que le nom veut dire !_ expliqua Shorty d'une voix acerbe, avant de tourner son attention derrière Milliu et Lucario en entendant un bruit.

Les deux autres Pokémon suivirent son regard et se retournèrent pour voir Shyn arriver vers eux.

— Je vous entends piailler de l'autre bout de la forêt, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en venant se placer à côté du lucario, tout en lui jetant un regard intrigué.

— _Pourquoi tu m'a_ _s_ _donné un nom de culotte ?_ vociféra le noctali, attirant l'attention de Shyn vers lui.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

— Un nom de culotte ?

— _Shorty ! C'est le nom d'un_ _sous-vêtement_ _en forme de short court que_ _portent_ _les humains !_ rajouta le noctali d'une voix forte et légèrement agressive. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner Shyn qui prit un air circonspect.

— Je sais oui, j'en porte un moi-même la nuit... Mais ça ne s..., tenta la jeune femme d'une voix égale, mais Shorty la coupa.

— _Donc tu reconnais m'avoir volontairement donné un nom de culotte ?_ grinça le noctali en fusillant Shyn du regard.

— Mais bien sûr que non... Je trouvais que la sonorité t'allait bien, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement d'ailleurs..., fit Shyn d'une voix très calme sous le regard noir du Pokémon, fatigué de Milliu et perplexe du lucario qui regardait à tour de rôle le Pokémon ténèbres et la jeune femme.

— _T_ _u vois, je t'avais dit que c'était juste une_ _coïncidence._ _..,_ miaula la mentali d'un air las en lançant un regard blasé à son frère.

— _Ouai_ _s_ _ba_ _h_ _coïncidence_ _o_ _u_ _pas, maintenant tout le monde se paie ma tête...,_ grinça Shorty en prenant un air renfrogné.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.  
— Qui ça tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle. Le noctali hésita une seconde et jeta un regard vers les arbres sur sa gauche.

— _..._ _L_ _es_ _chrysacier_ _s l_ _à-_ _ba_ _s_ _...,_ fit-il en pointant un arbre du menton.  
Shyn et Lucario tournèrent la tête vers les Pokémon dans l'arbre, et remarquèrent qu'en effet, une dizaine de Pokémon verts en forme de cocons étaient accrochés à l'arbre et ricanaient tranquillement en regardant le noctali, tout en pouffant discrètement.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Shorty et haussa les épaules.

— _... Et alors ? Moi mon nom est celui d'un_ _garçon_ _normalement et j'en fais pas toute une histoire...,_ marmonna-elle d'un air blasé.

— Ha bon ? demanda le lucario en tournant brutalement la tête vers elle. Shyn lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Ouais. Shyn c'est un prénom masculin dans la plupart des régions. Tu me diras je me suis longtemps habillé comme un garçon, donc au final mon prénom ne gênait pas vraiment..., marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même en réfléchissant.

Shorty lui semblait bouder, regardant le sol d'un air mauvais.

— Y te gêne tant que ça ce prénom ? questionna finalement la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur le noctali boudeur.

— _..._ _N_ _on, oui.. je sais pas...,_ murmura-t-il en réponse sans trop savoir quoi penser vraiment.

Shyn fit une grimace avec sa bouche et s'accroupit devant le Pokémon qui releva légèrement la tête vers elle.

— Si ça t'embête tant que ça on peut le changer, c'est pas grave. C'est juste que je trouvais qu'il t'allait bien c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— _Oui je sais, pardon...,_ répondit le noctali d'un air désolé.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire avant de se redresser. Elle jeta ensuite un regard au Lucario qui observait Shorty d'un air vide, semblant ailleurs, puis s'éloigna légèrement.

Mais quand elle passa devant l'arbre aux chrysaciers, elle s'arrêta, et leur jeta un regard sombre.

— Hé ! On se moque pas de mes amis, compris ? fit-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Les Pokémon eurent une goutte de sueur derrière la tête devant le regard soudainement froid de Shyn, et firent des _"_ _O_ _ui oui, pardon..."_ en gigotant légèrement sur leurs branches.

Lucario la regarda ensuite s'éloigner sans rien dire, tandis que la mentali discutait plus calmement avec son frère. Et finalement le noctali décida de garder son nom, car c'était Shyn qui le lui avait donné.

Le Pokémon bipède se tourna légèrement vers eux, arborant un air intrigué.

— C'est important pour vous, d'avoir des noms ? demanda-t-il.

Milliu lui fit un sourire.

— _Bien sûr ! C'est Shyn qui nous les a donnés !_ _Ça_ _nous représente et ça crée un lien entre nous et Shyn !_ fit la mentali joyeusement.

Le lucario acquiesça, avant de s'éloigner à son tour sous le regard intrigué des deux évolitions.

.

Le Pokémon rejoignit la jeune femme quelques minutes après. Elle était debout, le dos à un arbre

et semblait occupée à regarder quelque chose sur la pokémontre attachée à son poignet gauche.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle en silence et lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet.

— Les noms que tu as donnés aux évolitions...Tu l'as fait parce qu'ils te l'ont demandé ? questionna-t-il en la regardant de côté. Shyn releva le nez de sa montre, semblant remarquer sa présence.

— Pas vraiment, mais disons que comme ils m'accompagnent, je trouve cela plus sympa de les appeler par un vrai nom plutôt que de les appeler par leur nom de Pokémon. C'est plus personnel, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement en lui jetant un œil, avant de retourner son regard vers sa montre.

— Personnel ? répéta le lucario d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire sans le regarder.

— Oui. Chaque personne a une identité propre, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un Pokémon ne pourrait pas avoir un nom alors que les humains en ont tous un. Cela différencie les gens entre eux.

— Oui, je vois..., murmura le Pokémon en jetant un regard de côté. Il fit ensuite une grimace et lança un regard douloureux au sol.

Devant le soudain silence, Shyn releva la tête de sa montre et regarda le lucario d'un air intrigué.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son air malheureux.

— Non... enfin..., marmonna-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

La jeune femme garda son regard intrigué sur le visage du Pokémon, attendant la suite.

— Moi aussi, je t'accompagne..., reprit le lucario d'une voix hésitante.

— ... Oui…, fit Shyn sans avoir trop l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Lucario fit une nouvelle grimace de malaise.

— Alors je pensais, que, peut-être...

— Lucario ! le coupa la jeune femme, Tu... Tu veux que je te donne un nom ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air circonspect.

Le Pokémon releva la tête, la bouche entr'ouverte, affichant un air inquiet et mal à l'aise.

— Je ne t'y oblige pas ! Mais tu as dit que chaque personne avait une identité propre. Et quand nous sommes parties de Cameran tu as dit que tu me considérais comme une personne, alors j'ai pensé que..., balbutia le lucario d'un air timide sans arriver à fixer le regard cristallin de Shyn.

— Si tu veux que je t'en donne un, il suffit que tu me le demandes, pas besoin de te justifier..., murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce en affichant une expression attendrie devant l'air mal à l'aise du Pokémon.

Celui-ci se figea et fixa le visage amical de Shyn qui s'était tournée vers lui et le regardait d'un air affectueux.

Il ferma lentement la bouche en ressentant un élan de gentillesse et de douceur émaner de la jeune femme. C'était son Aura qu'il ressentait. Une énergie calme et légère qui calma rapidement sa peur.

— Oui... je veux bien que tu me donnes un nom, souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisée en se détendant.

Shyn sourit de plus belle et tout son visage s'illumina. Elle semblait ravie.

— Alors je t'en donnerais un ! Y a pas de problème ! fit-elle joyeusement en se redressant, Je vais y réfléchir un peu et je te dirais ça ce soir si tu veux, rajouta-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, répondit le lucario en affichant un léger sourire.

La jeune femme repartit ensuite vers le camp, laissant le Pokémon l'observer de dos tandis qu'un doux sentiment de joie envahissait son cœur.

.

Le soir arrivant, Shyn et lucario montèrent un nouveau camp pour la nuit dans la forêt. Ils avaient encore bien avancé, et d'après la jeune femme ils pourraient atteindre le centre Pokémon le lendemain.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à préparer le repas, laissant les évolitions gambader sur les rochers alentour. Depuis le repas du midi, Shyn avait eu l'idée de donner au lucario un mélange entre de la nourriture Pokémon et de la nourriture humaine pour l'habituer à manger d'autres choses, tout en palliant ses besoins nutritionnels. Et le Pokémon avait eu l'air d'apprécier, de ce fait, la jeune femme commença à préparer un repas pour eux deux après avoir préparé les gamelles de ses évolitions.

Le lucario l'aida à sortir les accessoires et la regarda couper des pommes de terre en morceaux d'un air intrigué.

Shyn le vit et lui fit un petit sourire en commençant à écraser ses patates dans un saladier.

— Je crois que j'ai une idée pour ton nom. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et il n'y en a qu'un qui sonne bien à mes oreilles et qui ne dénature pas ta nature et ton nom de Pokémon, fit la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Lucario lui prêta une oreille attentive et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à être juste à côté d'elle.

— Qu'as-tu choisi ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant en biais.

Shyn arrêta son mouvement et le regarda en souriant.

— Luyo ! Ça garde le même début et la même fin que lucario. C'est court, facile à retenir et à dire et je trouve que ça te va bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-elle joyeusement.

Le Pokémon la fixa d'un air vide, l'air toujours intrigué, avant de prendre un air plus doux et de sourire légèrement. Il hocha la tête.

— Luyo... Oui... Ça me convient Shyn..., répondit-il dans un murmure rauque de sa voix de basse en gardant son sourire. La jeune femme le lui rendit, l'air enchanté.

— Dans ce cas, c'est adjugé ! À partir de maintenant, tu portes le nom de Luyo ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement en regardant le lucario qui se retenait de trop laisser transparaître le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'envahissait.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et Shyn retourna à sa purée en arborant toujours un air ravi.

— Cela te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-elle d'un air évident. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation, et le lucario le ressentit bien comme cela.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien et tourna la tête de côté, l'air un peu gêné.

— Je le ressens, rajouta la jeune femme pour bien préciser sa pensée en jetant un regard amusé au lucario qui lui jeta un regard rapide entre le malaise et la timidité.

— Oui..., fit-il à voix basse sans la regarder.

Shyn finit de préparer sa purée puis tourna la tête vers le Pokémon en affichant un air amusé.

Elle fit ensuite un pas vers le lucario, et se pencha vers lui avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

— Adorable..., murmura-t-elle, avant de se redresser et de partir chercher les évolitions.

Le visage du Pokémon se figea au contact de la jeune femme, et le sentiment de bonheur qu'il ressentait s'amplifia tandis qu'il regardait Shyn sourire en parlant avec Milliu, son visage rougissant légèrement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Un début de Chapitre qui nous donne des informations plutôt intéressantes au sujet de Lucario._

 _Les dires de Shyn s'avèrent être exacts, et le Pokémon à bien gagner en puissance grâce au don d'Aura de Shyn, mais cela a également créé quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait de toute évidence pas du tout prévu : un lien énergétique._

 _Leurs Aurasphéres se rejoignent et fusionnent entre elles au lieu de se détruire, et la capacité de Lucario de ressentir les fortes émotions de Shyn s'avère également être partagée par la jeune femme, qui confirme avoir elle aussi ressenti les émotions du Pokémon à un moment donné._

 _Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, j'avais prévenu en note auteur à la fin d'un chapitre du Tome 1 que le don d'Aura de Shyn à Lucario aurait possiblement des conséquences par la suite._

 _Eh bien celle-ci en fait partit !_

 _ _.__

 _ _La_ _deuxième_ _partie_ _est_ _elle plus_ _accès_ _sur_ _S_ _horty, et donne tout son sens au nom du_ _C_ _hapitre.__

 _ _Le noctali semble ne plus_ _apprécier_ _son nom quand il réalise que celui-ci est également le nom d'un sous-_ _vêtement, c_ _e qui lui attire les moqueries de Pokémon sauvages, qui eux, allez savoir comment,_ _connaissent_ _le nom de ce_ _sous-vêtement.__

 _ _Mais en vérité le sujet du nom de Shorty était surtout un détournement pour_ _en_ _venir à_ _parler_ _du nom d'un autre personnage : celui de Lucario.__

 _ _Car oui. Le lucario_ _à_ _beau voyager avec Shyn, il ne possédait pour_ _l'instant_ _pas de nom, vu que,_ _rappelons-le_ _, Lucario n'est PAS, le_ _Pokémon_ _de Shyn, il l'accompagne juste.__

 _ _Mais la jeune femme ne semble_ _apparemment_ _pas avoir de_ _problème_ _avoir ça pour renommer le_ _Pokémon_ _quand il lui en fait la demande explicite (plus ou moins).__

 _ _Nous nous retrouvons donc maintenant avec un Lucario renommé avec le nom de Luyo, ce qui_ _à_ _l'avenir m'évitera de manqu_ _er_ _de spoiler en l'écrivant en note auteur sans faire_ _exprès_ _comme j'ai_ _déjà_ _fai_ _t_ _une fois__

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Entêtement et entrainement

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 6 :** **Entêtement** **et** **entraînement.****

.

.

Comme le soir d'avant, le lucario fraîchement renommé alla se coucher par terre à côté de la jeune femme avec la couverture. Celle-ci ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur son rapprochement soudain depuis la première nuit à la belle étoile, mais garda un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant le Pokémon s'enrouler dans la couverture. Milliu vint-elle réclamer une dernière caresse, et se roula en boule aux pieds de la jeune femme sur le sac de couchage, avant que Shyn ne rentre dedans, jetant un dernier regard au lucario qui s'était allongé et fermait les yeux.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe parcourut plusieurs kilomètres entre forêt et chemin de terre vierge, avant d'enfin tomber sur le centre Pokémon en fin de journée. La jeune femme arbora un air relativement soulagé et ravi en voyant le bâtiment rond au toit rouge isolé mis-là exprès pour les voyageurs.

— C'est le bâtiment dont tu parlais ? demanda Luyo en regardant Shyn taper son pied par terre.

— Oui, c'est le centre Pokémon. C'est le seul dans tous les environs, donc autant en profiter, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder en s'asseyant par terre, avant d'enlever sa botte pour retirer le caillou qui la gênait.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au lucario qui l'observait d'un air tranquille alors que les évolitions prenaient un peu d'avance sur le chemin, l'air pressé d'arriver.

Ils avaient beaucoup marché et Millu semblait particulièrement fatiguée derrière son air tranquille.

Shyn se releva et prit la suite des Pokémon avec Luyo qui porta lui aussi son regard vers la mentali qui avait ralenti le pas derrière Shorty qui lui gambadait joyeusement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai l'impression que Milliu se fatigue assez vite, je me trompe ? questionna le lucario en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme en accordant sa marche à la sienne.

— Non, tu as raison, elle a une santé un peu fragile. Elle a du mal à courir ou marcher trop longtemps, elle s'essouffle, répondit Shyn en observant le noctali qui avait fait demi-tour pour aller marcher au côté de sa sœur et tentait de la motiver.

Luyo hocha la tête.

— C'est de naissance ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard qui elle regardait le centre Pokémon.

— Je crois oui. En tout cas elle a toujours été comme ça depuis que je la connais, même en évoli, fit-elle en réfléchissant. Luyo approuva sans rien dire en marchant à côté de Shyn. Il jeta ensuite un regard de côté avant de prendre un air embêté.

— Avant-hier, Shorty m'a dit que lui et Milliu avaient évolué grâce à vous..., dit le lucario d'un air légèrement hésitant. Mais Shyn ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, son regard toujours porté sur ses évolitions qui arrivaient devant le centre.

— Mmhh, oui sans doute. Ils m'ont dit la même chose tous les deux après leurs évolutions. Parce que les évolis n'évoluent en mentali et noctali que quand ils sont heureux, expliqua-t-elle d'un air distrait, Les riolus aussi d'ailleurs..., rajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Les riolus ? répéta le lucario d'un air surpris.

— Oui. Tu ne savais pas ? questionna la jeune femme sans lâcher son sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient eux aussi devant la porte du centre, Les riolus font partie des rares Pokémon qui évoluent par bonheur. Et qui sont rares aussi, tout comme les lucarios, continua-t-elle tranquillement.

— _Tu es un_ _P_ _ok_ _é_ _mon rare Luyo !_ rajouta Shorty en entendant leur conversation, attirant le regard intrigué du Pokémon bleu sur lui.

— Plus que rare. Car tu parles en plus ! reprit Shyn joyeusement, Tu n'es pas juste rare, tu es unique ! Tu es un peu comme un légendaire, en quelque sorte.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un grand sourire au Pokémon puis ouvrit la porte du centre et rentra dedans, suivie des évolitions.

— Un légendaire..., murmura le lucario pour lui-même, avant de rejoindre Shyn qui lui tenait la porte ouverte.

.

Mais à peine entrée, la jeune femme se stoppa et prit un air décontenancé. Le centre Pokémon était rempli de dresseurs avec des Pokémon dans les bras, l'air KO ou malades. La plupart étaient assez jeunes et s'agitaient dans tous les sens, l'air un peu tendu et inquiet, ou au contraire très joyeux, occupés à discuter ou de manger dans un coin.

— _Il y a du monde dit donc,_ miaula Shorty aux pieds de Shyn en regardant un jeune garçon avec une casquette verte passer devant lui avec un cotovol dans les bras.

— Oui... j'avoue que je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde dans un centre aussi perdu. Il doit y avoir plus de dresseurs que je le pense dans les environs..., répondit la jeune femme à voix basse en s'approchant du comptoir. L'infirmière n'était pas là, mais un Pokémon rose assistant de l'infirmière du nom de leveinard tentait de canaliser le flot d'enfants qui lui faisait part de leurs malheurs.

Luyo, lui, regarda autour de lui d'un air sombre en suivant Shyn. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des Pokémon présents dans la salle, et tous ces enfants et jeunes adultes arboraient un style identique avec leurs boules de métal à la ceinture et leurs Pokémon dans les bras ou à leurs pieds.

Son regard se posa ensuite quelques secondes sur un petit Pokémon au pelage marron assis sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon. Le visage du petit Pokémon lui rappelait très vaguement Shorty, et il se demanda si cette espèce pouvait être en lien avec les évolis dont Shyn, Milliu et Shorty lui avaient parlé.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme parvint difficilement à s'approcher du comptoir en se faufilant entre les personnes pour entendre ce que disait le Pokémon infirmier :

— _Je suis désolé._ _L'infirmière_ _Joëlle_ _a_ _déjà_ _plusieurs_ _Pokémon_ _à_ _traiter en urgence. Elle s'occupera des_ _vôtres_ _dès_ _qu'elle le_ _pourra_ _,_ s'excusa platement le Pokémon dans sa langue, avant de disparaître par la porte derrière le comptoir.

— Oh non, il est parti ! pleurnicha une fillette aux cheveux roses, qui n'avait de toute façon rien compris à ce que venait de dire le leveinard.

— Qui va soigner mon mélofée maintenant ? chouina sa voisine aux couettes brunes en serrant son Pokémon contre elle.

— Il va revenir. Mais je crois que l'infirmière est un peu surchargée pour l'instant, fit Shyn d'une voix calme en les regardant.

— Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle est toute seule pour gérer le centre et il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui ! répondit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna en reculant pour voir qui lui parlait, suivie du regard par Luyo.

— Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ? questionna Shyn en observant la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et était légèrement plus grande que Luyo. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette, des cheveux courts vert foncé et une salopette grise avec un tee-shirt jaune poussin à manches courtes en dessous.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire.

— Non, normalement c'est calme. Mais là avec le festival qu'il y a eu au village de Rocallant, beaucoup de dresseurs sont venus et repartent en même temps, répondit-elle tranquillement.

— Je vois, ça explique l'affluence, marmonna Shyn, Tu as l'air de bien connaître le lieu, tu habites dans les environs ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus forte.

Luyo, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer en écoutant.

— Oui, je vis avec mes parents dans une maison pas loin. Mes parents cultivent des baies et des fruits pour le centre, donc je viens souvent ici, sourit la jeune fille en pointant du pouce un sac à dos sur ses épaules.

— Je vois oui..., murmura la jeune femme en faisant un léger sourire avant de regarder autour d'elle, Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde... Ho, je sais ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais aller voir l'infirmière Joëlle et lui transmettre un message ? fit Shyn soudainement en se tournant brutalement vers la jeune fille qui la regarda d'un air perplexe.

— Eu, oui, lequel ?

— J'ai fait des études dans un centre Pokémon plus jeune, commença la jeune femme en retirant son sac pour fouiller dedans, Tu pourrais aller lui demander si elle accepterait un coup de main, vu le monde qu'il y a ? Tiens, tu lui donneras ça ! continua-t-elle en sortant son porte-carte, puis en pointant la carte blanche des centres Pokémon vers elle.

La jeune fille la prit et la lut en marmonnant avant de faire un sourire.

— D'accord, je vais la voir ! Attendez ici !

Elle passa ensuite derrière le comptoir et disparut derrière la porte où le leveinard était parti.

.

Elle revint quelques minutes après en passant par la porte des urgences et fit signe à Shyn de la rejoindre.

— J'ai montré votre carte à l'infirmière Joëlle et elle a dit qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir de l'aide, fit elle en rendant sa carte à la jeune femme, Venez suivez-moi !

Shyn récupéra sa carte et appela Shorty qui était allé se balader en attendant, lorgnant sur un distributeur de bonbon.

La jeune fille les laissa rentrer et referma les portes derrière eux en souriant tout en regardant le noctali trottiner.

— C'est la première fois que je vois un noctali en vrai. Le vôtre a une couleur légèrement différente par contre, non ? fit-elle en rattrapant la jeune femme.

— Oui, Shorty est shiney. La couleur de ses anneaux est bleue au lieu du jaune habituel des autres noctalis. Et ses yeux sont jaunes au lieu d'être rouges, répondit Shyn tranquillement. Le Pokémon ténèbres tourna la tête vers elle et releva le menton, l'air fier de lui.

Luyo lui lança un regard vague avant de jeter un œil aux vitres du couloir autour de lui.

Il était déjà entré dans un centre Pokémon, mais avait seulement été dans une salle d'examen. Il ouvrit donc des yeux légèrement surpris en voyant dans les salles plusieurs tables et boîtes en verre avec des Pokémon mal-en-point dedans.

— Haaa, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un shiney c'est super rare ! jubila la jeune fille, Oh fait, je m'appelle Cathy, et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Shyn. Le noctali c'est Shorty, la mentali c'est Milliu, et le lucario c'est Luyo, répondit la jeune femme en montrant les trois Pokémon à tour de rôle.

— Enchanté, répondit Luyo en parlant pour la première fois devant la jeune fille, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis émerveillés.

.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'infirmière Joëlle dans une salle de soins qui était occupée à faire un bandage à un ptitard. Le lucario prit un air plus que perplexe en regardant l'infirmière dicter à Shyn ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider, se disant qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'infirmière de Rota.

Il en fit la remarque à Shyn juste après que Cathy fut partie, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme qui lui expliqua le mystère des infirmières Joëlle en souriant, tout en auscultant un nidoran femelle qui semblait avoir de la fièvre.

— Alors, toutes les infirmières sont de la même famille et ont le même visage ? demanda le lucario en observant Shyn administrer un médicament au petit Pokémon affaibli.

— Quasiment oui, mais elles diffèrent légèrement celons les régions, répondit la jeune femme en souriant devant son air perplexe.

L'infirmière revint ensuite vers eux et Shyn la suivit pour aller l'aider à gérer un noarfang, un Pokémon hibou marron, qui s'était apparemment cassé une aile et gigotait dans tous les sens.

.

La jeune femme aida l'infirmière pendant plusieurs heures, le temps que le nombre de dresseurs ne décroît, observée par Luyo et les évolitions. Joëlle la remercia ensuite et l'invita à aller dîner au réfectoire pendant qu'elle finissait de prendre en charge les derniers Pokémon arrivés.

Shyn alla donc manger avec les trois Pokémon et retrouva Cathy qui avait réquisitionné une table et s'empiffrait de gâteaux. Elle la rejoignit et discuta avec elle tout en mangeant, sous le regard légèrement vide du lucario qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et écoutait à peine la conversation des filles.

Après le repas, Cathy prit congé et dit au revoir à tout le monde, puis rentra chez elle.

Comme à son habitude, Shyn alla ensuite fumer dehors avant de prendre une chambre pour la nuit et la rejoignit au premier étage avec Luyo et Milliu, ainsi que Shorty qui bâillait à moitié.

Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune femme posa ses affaires et alla directement se changer. Il était tard maintenant et la nuit était tombée. Les évolitions, elles, allèrent se coucher sur le tapis au pied du lit pendant que Luyo attendait que Shyn ressorte de la salle de bain, observant la nuit par la fenêtre.

La jeune femme avait de nouveau mis son débardeur et son fameux shorty bleu clair, et alla ensuite déposer le reste de ses affaires sur la table de chevet.

Le lucario s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir contre le mur pour dormir, mais la voix de Shyn le fit brutalement sursauter :

— NON !

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le fixait, l'air renfrogné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le Pokémon sans comprendre, n'osant pas bouger. La jeune femme se renfrogna encore plus et le pointa du doigt.

— Je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre ! Je t'ai laissé tranquille la première nuit dans le centre pour ne pas te brusquer, et dehors parce que de toute façon je n'ai qu'un sac de couchage pour une personne. Mais là il y a un lit double et ça fait plusieurs nuits que tu dors par terre. Alors non ! Je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre, tu dors dans le lit ! fit-elle d'une voix faussement outrée.

Luyo afficha alors un air halluciné, la bouche entr'ouverte.

.

— Mais.. et toi ? Où vas-tu dormir si je dors dans le lit ? questionna le lucario d'un air totalement désabusé.

Shyn prit un air déconcerté, l'air de se demander s'il était sérieux.

— ... Bah dans le lit aussi... C'est un deux places.., répondit-elle à voix basse en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

— Qu.. quoi ? Vous voulez que l'on dorme... tous les deux dans la même couche ? sursauta Luyo en comprenant que cela impliquerait de dormir à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci dormait d'ailleurs dans une tenue très légère, avec son débardeur et ses jambes nues, mais le Pokémon ne semblait pas du tout y porter d'intérêt ou d'importance.

— ... Oui... Mais on dirait que ça te pose un problème..., marmonna Shyn d'un air sombre en fronçant les sourcils en l'entendant de nouveau la vouvoyer.

Le lucario secoua la tête d'un air inquiet.

— Non... non non, je ne peux pas ! balbutia-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, l'air très perplexe.

— Mais parce que... Vous êtes humaine, et je vous respecte ! fit le Pokémon d'une voix hésitante et mal à l'aise, se mélangeant dans ses termes de politesses.

— … Je ne comprends toujours pas...

Luyo regarda sur le côté, l'air vraiment gêné.

— C'est impensable ! Le... le seigneur Aaron m'a appris à respecter les humains. C'est votre espace, je ne peux pas empiéter dessus ! rajouta-t-il en prenant un air désolé.

Shyn le regarda d'un air sceptique, l'air de se demander ce qu'il lui racontait.

— Tu n'empiètes rien du tout si je t'invite à le partager..., marmonna la jeune femme sans comprendre la réaction du Pokémon qu'elle trouvait relativement excessive.

Le lucario secoua de nouveau la tête en reculant d'un pas de l'autre côté du lit.

— Je ... je suis désolé. C'est gentil à vous, TOI ! rectifia-t-il soudainement en prenant enfin conscience qu'il la vouvoyait, Mais je ne peux pas... je refuse..., continua-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse comme s'il avait peur que son refus passe mal.

Shyn le regarda quelques secondes d'un air impassible, avant de finalement hausser les épaules en soufflant, l'air de plus en plus perplexe. De toute évidence, elle ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction du Pokémon.

— _Si tu veux pas que Luyo dorme par terre, pourquoi t'as pas pris une chambre avec deux lits séparés ?_ demanda Shorty tout d'un coup en levant un regard blasé vers Shyn.

La jeune femme lança un coup d'œil rapide à l'évolition couchée un peu plus loin et poussa un soupir.

— Parce que mon pass ne me permet d'avoir qu'une chambre avec un seul lit. C'est uniquement pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre plusieurs chambres à l'œil, ou une grande chambre avec plusieurs lits. Déjà que je dois batailler avec certaines infirmières pour avoir un lit double..., répondit Shyn d'une voix grinçante en roulant des yeux.

Shorty fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Milliu levait elle aussi la tête.

— _Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux un lit double si t_ _u_ _es toute seule ?_ questionna la mentali en tournant un regard fatigué vers la jeune femme puis vers le lucario.

— Parce que je tombe souvent dans les lits une place..., et parce que j'aime avoir de la place. Et avec vous maintenant de toute façon c'est plus négligeable vu que la moitié du temps vous vous attribuez mon lit ! ricana Shyn sous le regard amusé des évolitions puis reporta son attention sur Luyo, qui n'avait pas bougé et arborait toujours un air assez interdit.

— ... Bon... Bah si tu veux pas, alors personne ne dormira dans ce lit..., rajouta la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence devant l'air figé du lucario, avant de se détourner de la table de chevet.

— Comment ça ? demanda Luyo soudainement. Mais Shyn ne lui répondit pas, et s'assit par terre, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol à côté du lit. Le Pokémon la vit disparaître et fit le tour du lit pour la regarder, l'air totalement halluciné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit-il en observant la jeune femme couchée par terre sur le dos, les mains sous la tête en train de regarder le plafond.

— La même chose que toi, je me couche par terre ! répondit-elle d'un air totalement normal sans le regarder.

— Mais... mais enfin, tu as une couche ! balbutia le lucario totalement désemparé.

Shyn haussa les épaules.

— Oui je sais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serrais la seule à en profiter, reprit-elle mollement en gigotant ses jambes pour les croiser.

Luyo semblait maintenant totalement démuni devant le comportement de la jeune femme qui préférait dormir par terre plutôt que dans son lit, juste parce qu'il avait refusé de dormir dedans avec elle.

— C'est pour me punir ? demanda-t-il d'un air las.

Shyn se redressa légèrement pour arriver à le voir malgré sa position.

— Te punir ? De quoi ? Tu te punis tout seul mon ami, répondit-elle d'un air un peu blasé.

— Comment ça ?

La jeune femme émit un grognement et se redressa pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur, puis fixa le Pokémon devant-elle d'un air fatigué.

— Enfin Luyo, je te fais juste une demande qui me parait totalement logique et normale, et tu me réponds comme si j'étais la Reine de Sinnoh. Je te rappelle que même si je suis humaine, nous sommes au même rang. Je te l'ai dit avant de partir du château…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix lasse en regardant le Pokémon par en dessous.

Le lucario ne répondit rien, l'air neutre et attentif, Shyn continua :

— Je te propose de partager mon lit parce qu'on nous le permet et que je trouverais ça injuste de ne pas le faire. Surtout que je te vois dormir par terre dans ton coin depuis qu'on est partis, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser un ami dormir ainsi… Donc si tu ne veux pas dormir dans le lit, je n'y dormirais pas non plus ! Je refuse que tu sois le seul à dormir par terre ! Cela va contre mes principes ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en fixant le lucario.

Le Pokémon fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais resta silencieux et lança un regard vers les évolitions couchées par terre sur le tapis un peu plus loin. Elles s'étaient recouchées et regardaient l'échange entre Shyn et Luyo d'un air vide.

La jeune femme suivit le regard du lucario et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine. Milliu et Shorty ont toujours fait ce qu'ils voulaient. S'ils veulent dormir sur le lit, ils le feront ! fit Shyn d'une voix mesurée.

Luyo fit une grimace en regardant sur le côté. Il semblait un peu mitigé dans ses expressions et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme quelques secondes après.  
— Si... Si j'accepte de dormir dans la couche, tu ne dormiras pas par terre ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

— Bien sûr ! Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir là ! répondit Shyn joyeusement en faisant un petit sourire, Alors, tu acceptes ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le lucario d'un air d'enfant ravi, les mains posées sur ses chevilles.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête, l'air un peu sombre, avant de pousser un grognement en retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

Il avait la légère impression de s'être fait avoir par la jeune femme avec ses douces paroles pour illustrer sa demande. Mais il reconnaissait aussi que Shyn défendait très bien son point de vue et ne semblait de toute façon pas du tout avoir l'air de vouloir le manipuler. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle y gagnerait.

Une fois revenu de son côté du lit, le lucario jeta un coup d'œil aux évolitions à côté, qui n'avaient pas bougé, hormis Milliu qui avait ouvert un œil, mais le referma dès que la jeune femme se leva.

Elle arborait un air tranquille, petit sourire aux lèvres, et tira le drap de son côté avant de jeter un coup d'œil au lucario qui regardait son côté du lit d'un air relativement inquiet, comme s'il était recouvert d'une chose immonde.

Shyn se stoppa alors et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu n'as... jamais dormi dans un lit ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en voyant le regard hésitant du Pokémon.

Le lucario lui lança un regard rapide avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

— Pas vraiment non... Je me suis réveillé dedans au château avant de partir, mais je n'y ai jamais dormi... Le Seigneur Aaron me laissait partager sa chambre, mais je dormais par terre…, répondit Luyo d'une voix sombre en portant un regard vide sur les jambes de Shyn.

— ... D'accord, je vois..., fit la jeune femme à voix basse en suivant le regard inquiet du Pokémon, réalisant l'étendue du problème.

Autant que par respect, c'était également par pudeur que le lucario hésitait à venir dans le lit. Et l'expression angoissée du Pokémon à l'idée de dormir avec elle ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

Shyn fit une grimace en soufflant.

— Luyo... Si ça te gêne tant que ça, ne le fais pas..., murmura finalement la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement déçue en voyant bien que le Pokémon n'avait aucune envie de faire ça.

Le lucario releva son regard vers son visage, l'air perplexe et croisa le regard découragé de Shyn.

— Je voulais juste te proposer de passer une nuit plus agréable dans un lit plutôt que sur le sol. Mais si l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que moi te met autant mal à l'aise, laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, je suis désolée..., rajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé sans le regarder.

Le Pokémon arbora un air hébété devant le monologue de la jeune femme. Elle avait tellement insisté pour qu'il dorme dans le lit avec elle, et au final, elle laissait tomber et lui disait de faire comme il le souhaitait.

— Tu… tu es sur ? demanda Luyo d'un air un peu perdu en voyant la jeune femme allumer la lampe de chevet.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire triste.

— Bien sûr… Je ne voulais juste pas que tu te sentes mis à l'écart… Mais si tu préfères vraiment dormir tout seul, alors je ne t'en empêcherais pas… Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux après tout…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce et fatiguée, La couverture est sur la chaise si tu la veux…, rajouta la jeune femme en pointant mollement du doigt la chaise de l'autre côté du lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps sous le regard du Pokémon.

Celui-ci semblait très perplexe et un peu perdu devant l'attitude de Shyn, et constata rapidement dans une grimace amère qu'elle arborait un air résolument triste et déçu.

Luyo prit un air désolé en se rendant compte qu'il avait en vérité blessé la jeune femme par son hésitation alors qu'elle avait juste tenté d'être gentille avec lui en lui proposant de partager son confort.

Shyn tourna ensuite le dos au Pokémon pour retirer et déposer son pendentif en cristal sur la table avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Mais un mouvement dans le lit la fit détourner la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle actionnait l'interrupteur.

Elle prit alors un air totalement déconcerté en voyant la silhouette du lucario se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Shyn, c'est à moi.., murmura Luyo dans la pénombre sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme qui ne le voyait pas très bien, Je ne suis pas encore totalement habitué à ce monde si différent de celui que j'ai connu... et également à toute l'attention et la gentillesse que tu me portes...

— Rien ne t'y oblige..., fit Shyn à voix basse d'un air tendu, ayant peur que le Pokémon se force pour lui faire plaisir.

— Je sais... Mais cela te ferait plaisir... Et cela me ferait plaisir... de te faire plaisir, sourit le lucario.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, semblant ne pas savoir quoi répondre à sa déclaration.

— Et puis... je pense qu'il y a pire comme demande, que celui de me coucher à tes côtés..., rajouta-t-il d'un air un peu gêné en regardant Shyn. Mais l'obscurité naissante rendait difficile aux deux personnes de voir l'expression sur le visage de l'autre.

Luyo attendit quelques secondes dans le silence que la jeune femme lui réponde.

— ... Merci..., fit finalement Shyn d'une voix lointaine, avant de se coucher complètement et de lui tourner le dos en lui disant bonne nuit.

Le lucario l'imita en lui répondant et se coucha sur le dos, observant le plafond d'un air vide. C'était la première fois qu'il se couchait dans un lit, et la sensation était assez agréable, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop si la douceur qu'il ressentait était due à la literie, ou à la jeune femme couchée à quelques centimètres de lui.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, Luyo se réveilla en premier. Il était très tôt et la lumière du soleil levant rentrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Le Pokémon se redressa en s'étirant et jeta un regard vague et fatigué autour de lui. Les évolitions s'étaient déportées sur le lit et étaient étendues entre Shyn et lui au niveau de leurs jambes. La jeune femme, elle, semblait toujours dormir, lui tournant le dos en étant à moitié enroulée dans la couverture.

Il l'avait senti bouger à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit, mais elle ne l'avait jamais touché, restant toujours de son côté du lit. Elle était d'ailleurs très près du bord, et son bras droit pendait dans le vide.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes en souriant, avant de se décider à se lever. Il alla ensuite faire un tour dans la salle de bain et observa son propre reflet dans le miroir. Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par une boîte en plastique bleue posée sur le bord du robinet qui semblait contenir plusieurs petits cachets rangés dans des petits compartiments.

Il la regarda un instant en se rappelant avoir vu Shyn s'en servir plusieurs fois le matin et le soir, se demandant ce que c'était. Mais il n'y toucha pas, et revint finalement dans la chambre après avoir fait sa toilette.

Shyn ne se leva que deux heures plus tard, ce qui laissa le temps au lucario de se recoucher sur le lit et de somnoler jusqu'à sentir bouger la jeune femme, qui fila dans la salle de bain en râlant à propos de ses cheveux emmêlés.

Ils repartirent ensuite du centre Pokémon en disant au revoir à l'infirmière, qui remercia Shyn une nouvelle fois pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée.

.

Comme les jours d'avant, le petit groupe passa toute la matinée à marcher jusqu'à la pause-déjeuner où Luyo aida la jeune femme à préparer le repas.

Après le déjeuner, Shyn et Luyo trouvèrent une zone un peu dégagée dans la forêt dans l'optique de s'entraîner un peu. Le lucario avait demandé à la jeune femme de l'aider à mieux contrôler l'Aura, et Shyn commença l'entraînement par une demande un peu surprenante.

— Attaque-moi !

— Comment ? fit le Pokémon d'un air hébété. Ils s'étaient placés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, face à face, comme s'ils allaient se combattre. La jeune femme avait retiré sa veste et son bonnet pour être plus à l'aise et fixait le lucario d'un air très sérieux.

— Attaque-moi ! Je connais ma puissance, mais j'ignore la tienne, alors attaque-moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je parerais le coup, réitéra Shyn pour inciter le Pokémon à commencer. Mais celui-ci fit non de la tête.

— Non. Je refuse de t'attaquer ! grinça-t-il d'un air scandalisé en reculant d'un pas. La jeune femme fit une moue légèrement agacée.

— Luyo. Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre ce que je sais. Et ce que je sais, je l'ai appris en combattant pour apprendre à contrôler mon Aura. Donc si tu veux que je t'entraîne, il faut que nous combattions ensemble en nous servant de nos Auras mutuelles, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille en voyant le Pokémon un peu retissant.

— Oui je comprends, mais…, murmura Luyo en comprenant mieux la demande de Shyn, Mais je ne me vois pas t'attaquer comme ça, même pour s'entraîner…, continua le lucario d'une voix sombre en regardant le sol.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en poussant un soupir.

— Bon ... Dans ce cas c'est moi qui commence…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix plus basse.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux perplexe à sa phrase en remontant son regard vers elle, et n'eut le temps que de prononcer un : « Quoi ? » avant que Shyn ne se mette à courir vers lui et ne lui envoie un coup de pied de côté. Il le para comme il put avec son bras, mais ressentit la puissance du coup et recula de quelques centimètres.

Il fit une grimace alors que la jeune femme sautillait en reculant pour prendre de la distance.

— Bon sang..., grinça le Pokémon en grimaçant, bougeant son bras qui avait amorti le choc. Il avait très clairement senti une légère onde de choc lui traverser le côté du corps, signe que Shyn avait forcément dû utiliser l'Aura pour le frapper, comme elle l'avait fait avec le gravalanch du montagnard.

— Je voulais vérifier tes réflexes… Alors ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air indifférent en regardant Luyo plier son bras de façon compulsive.

— Tu tapes fort ! répondit le lucario en lui jetant un regard mitigé, comme si ça l'étonnait.

— Et encore, je dose mes coups pour ne pas te faire mal. J'ai peut-être perdu de ma puissance, mais j'en ai encore pas mal ! Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu utiliser plus d'Aura et tu aurais alors volé à l'autre bout du terrain ! répliqua Shyn dans un sourire taquin, Tu t'es bien protégé, tu as de bons réflexes. Attaque-moi maintenant ! reprit-elle d'une voix plus vive en sautillant sur place.

Mais Luyo ne semblait toujours pas disposer à l'attaquer, et se contenta de la regarder d'un air intrigué. Sa position était clairement celle d'une combattante. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas la première fois qu'elle se battait de cette façon. Elle avait appris à le faire, tout comme elle devait avoir appris à gérer la puissance de son Aura et s'en servait pour se battre, autant au corps-à-corps qu'à distance.

— Si tu ne m'attaques pas, je vais devoir te re-attaquer..., murmura Shyn de nouveau devant l'absence de réaction du Pokémon. Son visage était très calme, mais plus froid que d'habitude. L'habituelle douceur qui ornait ses traits était partie et avait laissé place à une expression sérieuse et calculatrice.

Luyo fit une nouvelle grimace en se doutant que la jeune femme ne rigolait pas. Le but de tout ça était de s'entraîner pour qu'il progresse et il n'y arriverait pas s'il refusait d'attaquer.

Il se décida donc à le faire et envoya une Aurasphére sur Shyn en se concentrant. Il se doutait que la jeune femme n'allait pas rester sans bouger et allait répliquer.

Et c'est tout à fait ce qu'elle fit. Shyn esquiva la boule de lumière au dernier moment en se servant de son Aura puis courut vers lui. Luyo esquiva son attaque frontale en sautant en arrière, mais elle revint à l'attaque rapidement, et le visa cette fois avec son poing. Le lucario l'esquiva en se servant cette fois de sa détection, et évita ensuite de justesse un coup de pied qui lui visait les côtes.

Le combat dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, où le Pokémon esquiva les coups de la jeune femme en se servant de son Aura. Aaron lui avait appris à esquiver et à prévoir les coups, et Shyn elle se servait de son Aura pour attaquer.

Luyo tentait de rester concentré sur les mouvements de la jeune femme, mais l'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait attirait de plus en plus son attention à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Si bien que malgré lui, il se retrouva à fixer ses yeux une seconde de trop et laissa une grande ouverture à Shyn, qui la prit, et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit décoller, avant d'aller s'écraser contre un arbre derrière lui.

Le Pokémon grimaça en secouant la tête pour reprendre rapidement ses esprits, mais une Aurasphére lui arrivait dessus. Encore trop sonné pour espérer tenter d'esquiver, il mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Mais alors qu'il pensait recevoir le choc de la boule d'énergie sur lui, un bâton translucide apparu soudainement dans ses mains. Il prit un air effaré en le voyant, mais réagit assez rapidement, et repoussa la boule d'énergie avec en tapant dedans avec le bâton.

L'Aurasphére se coupa en deux et explosa dans l'air, suivie juste après par la disparition du bâton translucide du lucario, qui prit un air plus que perplexe en regardant ses mains d'un air incompris.

Shyn avait aussi vu la scène et marcha vers lui d'un air tranquille en souriant.

— Pas mal, fit-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son short. Mais l'expression toujours effarée du Pokémon attira son attention.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Luyo releva le regard vers elle, la bouche entr'ouverte.

— C'était... une attaque ? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.

— Comment ça ? questionna la jeune femme sans comprendre sa question.

— Ce bâton que j'ai eu... C'était la première fois que je faisais ça..., expliqua-t-il en gardant un air étonné.

Shyn haussa les sourcils.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne connaissais pas cette attaque ?

Le lucario fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il, très intrigué.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle.

— C'était l'attaque Charge-Os. C'est une attaque de type sol qui fait apparaître un os semblable à un bâton fait d'énergie pour attaquer ou se défendre, expliqua Shyn tranquillement. Son expression sérieuse était partie, pour laisser place à son habituel air tranquille, De toute évidence tu viens d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque, félicitations ! rajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

— Une nouvelle attaque..., répéta Luyo en écho, l'air toujours un peu perturbé en continuant d'observer ses mains.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _ _On en apprend un petit plus sur Milliu et les évolitions dans ce début de chapitre.  
La mentali se __fatiguerait_ _assez vite, et Shyn confirme les dirent des évolitions comme quoi ils auraient évolué_ _grâce_ _à_ _elle_ _.__

 _Sinon chapitre _très_ _calme_ _où l'on retrouve enfin un peu de civilisation (Justin s'étant enfuis au plus profond des montagnes)_ _, mais l_ _a_ _suite risque d'être un peu plus_ _« agitée »,_ _car Shyn exprime pour la_ _première_ _fois une demande_ _plutôt._ _.._ _particulière_ _!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Le double titre du chapitre s'explique un peu mieux dans la suite.__

 _ _C'est un chapitre au final assez rude pour le Lucario, qui se voit en quelques heures assez chamboulées dans ses habitudes par la jeune femme.  
Même si l'intention de Shyn est louable, cela semble beaucoup déstabiliser le Lucario qui refuse la proposition, avant de l'accepter à contrecœur, puis de manquer de ne plus l'accepter, pour au final accepter... Quel bordel...  
À voir si cela restera sur le long terme, ou si Luyo repartira dormir dans son coin quand il aura de nouveau l'occasion de dormir avec Shyn...__

Nous en apprenons également un peu plus sur Shyn et sa façon de gérer son Aura.  
La jeune femme prend la décision de forcer le Lucario à se battre contre elle pour l'obliger à se dépasser et à utiliser toutes ses capacités pour progresser.

 _ _Shyn démontre donc avoir une bonne connaissance au combat malgré sa réticente à se battre, ou plus exactement à faire combattre des Pokémon entre-eux.__

 _ _Et évidemment, la surprise de fin de Chapitre. Luyo semble avoir appris une nouvelle attaque ...__

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'odeur de la pluie

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 7 : L'odeur de la pluie****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Bonobo - Recurring** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Toujours en train de s'entraîner à utiliser l'Aura, Shyn demanda à Luyo d'utiliser sa nouvelle attaque pour bien arriver à la contrôler, tandis qu'elle lui envoyait des Aurasphéres dessus pour qu'il les pare avec son os. Il fallut quelques minutes au Pokémon pour arriver à le faire apparaître spontanément, et quelques autres pour arriver à bien le contrôler.

La jeune femme l'attaqua ensuite au corps-à-corps pour l'obliger à se défendre, utilisant ses jambes et ses poings pour le frapper en se boostant avec son Aura, rendant ses coups plus rapides et puissants que si elle frappait normalement.

Le lucario avait compris que Shyn utilisait son Aura pour augmenter sa puissance, et parvint assez vite à comprendre sa technique d'attaque, mais pas forcément à esquiver tous ses coups.

La jeune femme arborait de nouveau un air très concentré et sérieux, et tenta de frapper Luyo sur le côté avec son bras. Mais le Pokémon utilisa son Aura pour détecter son mouvement, et para son attaque avec son os, avant de changer de direction et de se servir de son os pour lui faucher les jambes.

Shyn n'eut pas le temps de se protéger devant la rapidité du mouvement du lucario, et perdit l'équilibre avant de lourdement tomber par terre sur le dos.

Luyo se stoppa net en la voyant tomber, l'air surpris, et fit disparaître son os en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme arborait un air totalement hébété, la tête dans les pâquerettes, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

— Shyn, excuse-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le lucario d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Mais en guise de réponse, la jeune femme se mit à rire joyeusement.

— Oui, tout va bien ! Mais je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! ria Shyn devant l'air intrigué du Pokémon qui la regardait d'au-dessus, C'était très bien Luyo, pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est ça de s'entraîner ! rajouta la jeune femme en souriant tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Le lucario approuva et attendit que Shyn se relève avant de revenir vers le camp avec elle.

Milliu et Shorty les rejoignirent ensuite alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait et extrayait de son sac une boîte d'où elle en sortit des gâteaux Pokémon. Elle en donna un rose à la mentali et un vert au noctali, avant de se tourner vers le lucario qui regardait la boîte d'un air intrigué, reniflant l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait.

— Tends ta main, fit Shyn tranquillement au Pokémon en prenant un gâteau dans la boîte.

Luyo obéit après une seconde de perplexité et tendit sa main vers elle, que la jeune femme retourna en souriant avant de déposer un gâteau au chocolat dans sa paume.

Le Pokémon le regarda d'un air intrigué alors que Shyn l'observait en souriant en rangeant la boîte.

Il lui jeta un regard rapide, ainsi qu'aux évolitions qui mangeaient leurs gâteaux, avant de se décider à goûter le sien. Il arbora ensuite un air ravi et commença à le manger, tandis que la jeune femme sortait une barre de chocolat de son sac en observant le lucario du coin de l'œil, l'air amusé par son expression.

Ils repartirent peu après, et marchèrent jusqu'au soir, avant de faire un camp de nuit pour dormir une nouvelle fois à la belle étoile.

Comme l'autre soir, Shyn fuma sa cigarette et avala ses cachets, puis sortit son cahier et y écrivit quelques lignes à la lumière du feu, observé par Luyo assit à ses côtés, qui était plus occupé à suivre le mouvement de ses yeux, que de tenter de voir ou de comprendre ce qu'elle écrivait.

*.*.*

.

Après le repas du midi le lendemain, ils repartirent et sortirent enfin de la forêt pour atteindre une zone beaucoup plus dégagée. Une grande étendue d'herbes s'affichait face à eux, entourée des bords de la forêt d'où une autre était visible au loin.

— On doit être sorti de la zone des montagnes du nord, je crois qu'on approche des zones rurales, fit Shyn d'un air distrait en regardant l'étendue d'herbes devant eux, le nez levé, humant l'air.

Luyo ne répondit rien et regarda la jeune femme sortir son appareil photo de sa poche et prendre une photo du paysage avant de le ranger l'air de rien.

— Souvenir ! dit-elle en souriant au Lucario, avant de reprendre sa marche sous le regard intrigué de Luyo qui la suivit.

Mais il ne marcha pas très longtemps, et lui rentra dedans quelques pas plus loin. Shyn s'était brutalement arrêtée et regardait quelque chose devant-elle.

— Shyn ? tenta le lucario en se décalant pour regarder la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne lui porta pas d'intérêt, occupée à fixer un point au loin. Le Pokémon suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'elle regardait. Un troupeau de tauros était en train de brouter un peu plus loin, mais certains avaient la tête tournée vers eux et les observaient, l'air alerte.

Luyo ronchonna, Shyn fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai comme l'impression qu'on les dérange, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air intrigué en les observant du coin de l'œil.

— Nous sommes sûrement sur leur territoire. Nous devrions prendre un autre chemin..., répondit le lucario de sa voix rauque en jetant un coup d'œil à Shyn qui hocha la tête sans le regarder.

— Oui, il vaut mieux éviter de trop les provoquer. On va les contourner, répondit-elle simplement, avant de partir sur le côté pour changer de chemin, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin, et refronça les sourcils en observant les tauros.

L'un des Pokémon était couché sur le sol et semblait avoir du mal à se lever, à moitié caché derrière les autres qui fixaient Shyn d'un air mauvais.

— Attendez-moi là..., murmura la jeune femme sans plus d'explications.

Les évolitions se stoppèrent en jetant un regard perplexe à Shyn alors que Luyo fronçait les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme se mettre à avancer vers le troupeau de Pokémon.

— Shyn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le lucario d'une voix un peu inquiète. Mais la jeune femme ne lui répond pas, et continua d'avancer.

Les tauros qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence des intrus se tournèrent vers Shyn en la voyant s'approcher d'eux et se mirent à taper bruyamment le sol avec leurs sabots d'un air menaçant.

— Shyn ! réitéra Luyo en faisant un pas dans sa direction, l'air hésitant et tendu.

La jeune femme s'approchait de plus en plus, énervant le troupeau de tauros qui se mit rapidement à mugir, avant de finalement, lui foncer dessus.

Le lucario ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant le troupeau de Pokémon courir vers Shyn d'un air menaçant, et se mit lui aussi à courir vers elle, faisant apparaître son os d'énergie.

Mais la jeune femme elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète et continuait à marcher tranquillement vers les tauros qui étaient en train de la charger.

— Shyn ! Ne reste pas là ! cria le lucario dans son dos en s'approchant d'elle, levant son os pour être prêt à se défendre.

Mais alors qu'il atteignait la jeune femme, celle-ci s'arrêta, et se retourna brutalement en tendant sa main gauche vers lui.

Luyo s'arrêta brutalement dans son mouvement et se retrouva figé sur place sans pouvoir bouger, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air totalement ébahis.

— Qu'est-ce que..., murmura-t-il en regardant ses bras tandis que son os disparaissait tout seul dans ses mains.

Le lucario était totalement figé sur place, le corps entouré d'un halo bleuté, le même que celui qui s'échappait de la paume de la main de la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air concentré.

— Ne bouge pas..., murmura Shyn d'une voix très calme à deux mètres devant lui, avant de reporter son attention sur le troupeau qui arrivait devant-elle, à demi tournée vers eux, sans rabaisser sa main qui maintenait immobile le lucario.

Luyo l'observa ensuite pencher rapidement la tête en arrière pour faire tomber son bonnet de sa tête et tendre son autre main vers les tauros en colère.

Les ailes sur sa tête se mirent alors à briller en se redressant, imitées par son pendentif qui brilla tandis que la main droite de Shyn s'entourait d'un faible halo bleuté.

Et alors que les tauros allaient lui foncer dessus, une vague d'énergie émanant de la main de Shyn traversa l'air et le sol et toucha tous les Pokémon en face d'elle, qui se stoppèrent instantanément, et regardèrent la jeune femme d'un air apeuré comme si elle tenait une bombe.

Celle-ci rabaissa ensuite ses deux mains, relâchant Luyo de son étreinte invisible, et fit quelques pas vers le tauros le plus gros qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et l'observa d'un air dubitatif alors que Shyn lui montrait le plat de sa main. Ses ailes brillaient toujours, mais beaucoup plus doucement, et le Pokémon regarda la main de la jeune femme d'un air mitigé. Shyn fit un petit sourire et arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de la tête du tauros, avant de fermer les yeux d'un air serein.

Luyo la regarda faire sans bouger, l'air à la fois stupéfait et impressionné alors qu'une faible lueur réapparaissait sous la paume de la jeune femme qui semblait dialoguer avec le Pokémon à l'aide de son Aura.

Shyn rouvrit ensuite les yeux et fit un sourire au tauros, qui recula d'un pas en arborant un air plus calme, avant de crier à tous ses congénères dans sa langue de Pokémon :

— _Laissez la passer ! Ce n'est pas une ennemie !_

Les autres tauros se regardèrent à tour de rôle d'un air un peu perplexe, avant d'obéir tandis que la jeune femme récupérait son bonnet et que le lucario s'approchait d'elle.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Shyn lui jeta un regard et remit son bonnet sur sa tête. Ses ailes étaient redevenues normales et son pendentif ne brillait plus.

— Avec mon Aura. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas leur ennemie et que je pouvais aider leur ami, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement.

— Leur ami ? répéta Luyo.

En guise de réponse, Shyn pointa du doigt le tauros à terre un peu plus loin qui était maintenant visible, car les autres s'étaient écartés pour lui faire un passage.

Le lucario ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant enfin pourquoi la jeune femme était allée vers eux malgré la menace.

— Je ne l'avais pas vu. C'est pour ça que tu t'es avancée vers eux ?

Shyn approuva en avançant vers le tauros blessé et s'assit à ses côtés pour l'ausculter. Il avait un peu de fièvre et une blessure à une patte arrière, d'où son incapacité à se lever.

La jeune femme sortit ensuite quelques bricoles de son sac et soigna la patte du Pokémon, avant de lui donner une baie oran pour lui faire reprendre un peu de force.

Elle se releva juste après et se tourna vers le chef des tauros, qui s'était approché et regardait Luyo du coin de l'œil comme s'il se méfiait de lui.

— Votre ami va aller mieux. J'ai guéri sa patte et lui ai donné à manger, il devrait rapidement se remettre, mais il risque de boiter quelques jours, expliqua Shyn tranquillement.

Le tauros hocha la tête.

— _Merci_ _. D_ _ésolé de t'avoir agressé. Je croyais que tu étai_ _s_ _une dresseuse et que tu en avais_ _après_ _l'un des_ _nôtres_ _,_ fit le Pokémon en grognant.

La jeune femme bougea négativement la tête.

— Non, vous défendiez votre territoire c'est normal, répondit-elle avant de sourire poliment au tauros, qui hocha la tête, suivi par les beuglements de ses congénères.

Une fois de retour auprès de Milliu et Shorty, qui n'avaient pas bougé en les attendant, Luyo se tourna vers Shyn.

— Tout à l'heure, quand tu as tendu la main vers moi, je me suis retrouvé figé sans pouvoir bouger…

— C'est normal, c'est moi qui t'ai arrêté. Ça aurait été trop long de te dire de t'arrêter pour ne pas aggraver les choses donc j'ai préféré te bloquer comme ça, fit la jeune femme tranquillement en reprenant sa marche.

Luyo la suivit en grognant. Shyn lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Tu m'en veux d'avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs sur toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'attendant pour marcher au même rythme que lui. Le lucario fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais juste comme tu avais fait. Cela fait partie de ton don de l'Aura ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant de côté.

— Bien sûr, tout ce que je fais à un rapport avec l'Aura de toute façon, bien que mes ailes y jouent aussi un rôle, répondit la jeune femme en réfléchissant. Luyo hocha la tête.

— Oui, j'ai vu qu'elles se sont mises à briller quand tu as arrêté les tauros avec cette onde de choc, marmonna-t-il.

— Oui, elle brille quand je dois puiser dans mon pouvoir, car mes ailes jouent en quelque sorte un rôle d'amplificateur, rajouta Shyn en jetant un coup d'œil à Shorty qui les avait dépassés et courait dans l'herbe devant eux en sautant, avant de se mettre à courir après un tournegrin qui se cachait derrière un rocher.

— Mais tu m'as arrêté de façon si naturelle. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de puiser dans ton Aura pour le faire..., fit Luyo d'un air vague, semblant réfléchir.

— Non en effet. Ton Aura est liée à la mienne donc j'ai eu plus de facilité à t'arrêter, mais sinon il y a certaines choses que je peux faire sans puiser dans mon énergie, comme lancer des Aurasphéres ou créer un bouclier, répondit Shyn d'un air égal en regardant autour d'elle.

— Pourquoi ? demanda le lucario, attirant de nouveau le regard de la jeune femme vers lui. Shyn haussa les épaules.

— Je l'ignore. Après toutes ces années j'ignore encore moi-même pas mal de choses sur mes pouvoirs et comment ils fonctionnent. Je ne suis pas un Pokémon, il n'y a aucune explication logique pour que je dispose d'un tel don, donc c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de donner une explication à tout ce que je fais..., répondit la jeune femme d'un air embarrassé et déçu.

Luyo fit une grimace en regardant devant lui.

— Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi... Contrôler quelque chose dont tu ignores tout..., murmura-t-il.

— Un peu. Mais au fil du temps j'ai appris à vivre avec et à le gérer tant bien que mal..., fit Shyn d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse et enfantine.

— Je trouve cela admirable..., répondit le lucario à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas que Shyn l'entende. Mais celle-ci l'entendit et tourna un regard amusé vers lui.

— Merci Luyo..., dit-elle d'une voix douce en souriant, tout de suite suivie d'une grimace alors que des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient dessus.

La jeune femme leva le nez au ciel en s'arrêtant et sentit d'autres gouttes lui tomber sur le visage, suivies de plusieurs autres avant que la pluie n'arrive totalement.

— _Il pleuutt !_ cria Shorty en revenant vers eux en courant, avant d'aller se coller dans les jambes de Shyn, tout de suite suivi de Milliu qui visiblement n'aimait pas du tout la pluie elle non plus.

— J'avais remarqué oui, grinça la jeune femme en faisant une grimace, tout en ajustant sa visière pour empêcher la pluie de trop lui tomber dans les yeux.

— Nous sommes en zone découverte, nous devrions tenter de trouver un abri vers la forêt là-bas ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à se faire fort en pointant du doigt la forêt au loin.

Shyn approuva en continuant de grimacer, et se mit à courir devant-elle pour tenter de sortir de la plaine, suivie par le lucario, et les évolitions qui gémissaient d'une voix plaintive.

Arrivé dans la forêt, le petit groupe continua de courir à la recherche d'un abri. Mais la faible luminosité créée par l'amoncellement des nuages gris n'aidait pas leur visibilité dans ce dédale d'arbres et de buissons.

Shyn finit néanmoins par repérer un amoncellement rocheux et le parcourut rapidement du regard avant de pointer du doigt un endroit.

— Là-bas ! Il y a un trou dans la roche ! Nous pourrons nous y abriter le temps que la pluie se calme ! cria la jeune femme en plissant les yeux tout en se tournant vers les trois Pokémon qui dégoulinaient, tout comme elle.

Ils approuvèrent rapidement d'un hochement de tête, avant de tous foncer vers l'abri de fortune.

L'endroit était juste assez haut, mais peu large et très peu profond, ce qui les obligea à se serrer tous les quatre pour ne pas que l'un d'eux ne se fasse mouiller par le retour du vent.

Heureusement, le vent soufflait dans leurs dos, ce qui leur permit de ne pas se prendre de pluie dans la figure.

Luyo et Shyn étaient collés l'un à côté de l'autre, leur bras se touchant presque pendant que Milliu et Shorty s'asseyaient à leurs pieds en se tassant.

Le temps passa ensuite lentement pour eux tandis que l'averse tombait. Aucun n'osait bouger de peur de pousser son voisin, la jeune femme observant l'eau qui coulait à quelques centimètres devant-elle, glissant de la roche au-dessus d'eux, avant de tomber en flaques d'eau devant les évolitions qui arboraient un air fatigué.

Le lucario, lui, sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes, avant de légèrement tourner la tête vers Shyn et de la regarder discrètement de profil. La jeune femme regardait droit devant-elle, l'air ailleurs et légèrement fatigué. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient trempés, et de l'eau venant de la visière de son bonnet lui gouttait sur le visage de temps en temps. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, se contentant de fixer le vide, les yeux à demi-clos, comme si elle s'endormait.

.

Une fois la pluie calmée et le temps redevenu un peu plus clair, malgré la faible luminosité due à la tombée du jour, le petit groupe quitta l'abri de fortune dans l'espoir de trouver un meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit. La forte averse avait détrempé toute la forêt, et personne n'avait vraiment envie de passer la nuit couchée dans la boue.

Ils marchèrent donc quelques minutes encore, avant de trouver une grotte en bas d'une petite falaise. Celle-ci semblait inoccupée et assez profonde pour qu'ils y logent tous sans aucun problème.

Les évolitions furent les premières à rentrer dedans, ravies d'être dans un endroit sec, et s'ébrouèrent joyeusement pour se débarrasser de l'eau sur leurs pelages, imitées par Luyo tandis que Shyn s'avançait en retirant son bonnet dégoulinant.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un feu et retira sa veste qu'elle alla étendre sur un rocher un peu plus loin avec son bonnet, avant de revenir se coller devant le feu avec les trois Pokémon.

Pendant que les évolitions tentaient de dompter leurs pelages humides à coups de langue, Shyn ouvrit son sac, dont le contenu était sec incroyablement grâce à l'intérieur du sac qui se trouvait être totalement étanche, car doublé par des couches plastifiées. Elle en sortit une brosse à cheveux et commença à tenter de peigner sa chevelure maintenant bien emmêlée et en pétard.

Luyo s'était assis à côté d'elle et l'observa quelques minutes sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Milliu vienne miauler à la jeune femme qu'elle aussi voulait être brossée.

Shyn rigola et laissa la mentali venir sur ses genoux pour brosser sa fourrure emmêlée. Elle fit ensuite la même chose pour Shorty, puis rangea la brosse avant de sortir son sweet, qu'elle enfila, et récupéra dans les tréfonds de son sac le repas du soir qu'elle avait préparé le midi.

.

Un peu plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent tous finis de manger, le lucario observa Shyn ranger les boîtes et entraperçut la boîte en plastique bleue dans le sac de la jeune femme, d'où Shyn en sortit plusieurs petits cachets colorés, avant de les avaler avec de l'eau rapidement en lui tournant à moitié le dos, comme si elle se cachait.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait pour que Shyn garde l'habitude d'avaler aussi souvent ces cachets, mais sa réflexion fut coupée par la voix de la jeune femme qui s'était mise à caresser la tête du noctali qui venait de se coucher sur ses jambes.

— Tu es bien calme tout d'un coup..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en caressant l'une des longues oreilles de Shorty.

— _Oui. Cette course folle sous la pluie m'a_ _lessivé_ _...,_ répondit le noctali à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui s'était couchée contre la jeune femme de l'autre côté, _Mais c'est agréable d'être couché à côté de toi, ça calme...,_ continua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée en fermant à moitié les yeux.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué, mais la voix de Luyo résonna à côté d'elle.

— C'est à cause de son Aura... Shyn dégage naturellement une énergie qui apaise les Pokémon qui l'entoure, fit alors le lucario de l'autre côté, attirant le regard intéressé de la jeune femme vers lui.

— Tu l'as remarqué ? Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Luyo leva les yeux au ciel de côté, réfléchissant, tandis que Shyn attendait sa réponse en l'observant. La chaleur du feu avait séché sa fourrure, mais lui n'avait pas été brossé comme les évolitions. De ce fait, ses poils partaient un peu dans tous les sens selon les endroits et créaient des zones d'ombre dans son pelage. Ce détail amusa la jeune femme qui sourit en pouffant discrètement de rire.

— Depuis le château Cameran... Quand tu m'as remercié d'avoir tenté de te sauver du globule..., murmura le Pokémon en regardant le feu. Shyn sourit en comprenant qu'il faisait référence au moment où elle l'avait embrassé sur le front la première fois.

— _C'es_ _t_ _pour ça que tu arrives aussi facilement_ _à_ _calmer les_ _Pokémon_ _en_ _colère_ _?_ miaula Milliu en redressant la tête vers la jeune femme. Shyn la regarda d'un air paisible.

— En fait, comme l'a dit Luyo, je dégage naturellement une Aura douce et apaisante tant que je ne suis pas moi -même en colère. Mais sinon, quand je touche une personne, je peux choisir d'utiliser mon Aura pour apaiser sa propre Aura, la booster, ou au contraire l'énerver, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement avant de caresser la tête de la mentali.

— Tu peux modifier l'Aura d'une autre personne ? demanda alors le lucario en se redressant, tout en tournant la tête vers Shyn, l'air à la fois intéressé et surpris.

La jeune femme posa son regard vers lui sans lâcher son sourire.

— Légèrement oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde. Si la personne est vraiment très en colère je n'arriverais pas à la calmer par exemple.

— C'est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as stoppé..., fit Luyo en détournant légèrement le regard, comprenant mieux son action. Shyn acquiesça.

— Oui. J'ai utilisé mon Aura pour arrêter la tienne, et comme tu n'étais pas en colère je n'ai eu aucun mal à le faire, répondit-elle tranquillement.

— Tu as vraiment un contrôle de l'Aura très différent de celui du Seigneur Aaron, rajouta le lucario d'une voix égale en lui jetant un coup d'œil, Aaron m'a appris à contrôler l'Aura... Arriver à prévoir les actions, se protéger... Mais toi, tu utilises la tienne pour cela, mais aussi pour te battre. Augmenter ta force, ta vitesse, ton endurance et tes sens...

La jeune femme l'écouta religieusement, l'air très intéressé.

— Je pense, que c'est la même base. Sauf que..., murmura Shyn, avant d'être coupé par Luyo.

— Tes pouvoirs sont plus puissants.

— ... Peut-être, oui, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître Aaron de son vivant..., admit la jeune femme d'un air gêné et déçu.

— Il vous aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié, répondit le lucario d'une voix légèrement triste en détournant de nouveau le regard vers le feu.

Shyn regarda son visage en souriant, avant d'éternuer soudainement, faisant sursauter les évolitions.

— ATICHOU !

Shorty se redressa brutalement alors que Milliu jetait un regard d'abord consterné, puis amusé à la jeune femme en regardant derrière elle.

Son éternuant avait très légèrement fait briller ses ailes d'Aura et de petites particules d'énergies s'en étaient échappées et tombaient maintenant autour d'elle dans une pluie de paillettes.

— _Ça_ _brille_ _!_ piailla le mentali, le visage ravi, suivie par le noctali qui fit une tête similaire en regardant les particules lumineuses disparaître dans l'air alors que Shyn se grattait le nez.

Luyo avait lui aussi tourné la tête vers la jeune femme et observa d'un air intrigué l'étrange phénomène.

— C'est... amusant..., murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement, attirant le regard de Shyn qui le regarda, l'air un peu groggy, avant de faire un petit sourire.

Elle se leva ensuite et alla tamiser un peu le feu avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir sa couverture. Elle revient juste après à sa place, et jeta un regard vers le lucario qui tremblait légèrement.

— Tu as froid ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix simple tout en mettant la couverture autour de ses épaules.

Le Pokémon releva la tête pour la regarder.

— Légèrement, mais ça va passer..., répondit-il d'une voix égale.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers lui.

— Avance-toi un peu..., dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Luyo leva les sourcils, mais obéit et s'avança légèrement pour se décaler du mur, avant de regarder la jeune femme marcher vers lui sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans son dos.

Le lucario jeta un rapide regard derrière lui pour tenter de comprendre ce que faisait Shyn, mais la jeune femme s'assit dans son dos et passa ses jambes autour de lui avant de le tirer légèrement en arrière pour le coller contre elle.

Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux et prit un air effaré en sentant le corps de Shyn se presser contre lui dans son dos. Il se retourna légèrement pour lui jeter un regard très embarrassé, mais la jeune femme l'ignora et passa les coins de la couverture devant lui pour l'entourer avec le tissu.

— Voilà. Comme ça plus personne n'aura froid cette nuit, fit-elle d'une voix très calme, avant de lui jeter un regard doux de côté. Luyo la fixa quelques secondes d'un air interdit en comprenant qu'elle venait en fait de se coller dans son dos pour partager la couverture avec lui pour qu'il ne souffre pas du froid. Le lucario garda néanmoins un air un peu perdu quelques secondes, prenant lentement conscience de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de la jeune femme qui commençait à se répandre dans son dos.

— _Hé ! Nous aussi on a froid !_ râla Shorty brutalement, sortant le Pokémon bipède de son analyse silencieuse.

Shyn sourit en tournant la tête vers les évolitions qui s'étaient relevées et vinrent se coller sur eux pour eux aussi profiter de la chaleur commune et de la couverture.

Luyo ne dit et ne fit rien pendant les quelques minutes que durèrent la mise en place de tout le monde, se contentant d'observer le remue-ménage d'un air léthargique.

Quand finalement le noctali eut fini de tourner en rond et se décida à se poser en se vautrant à moitié sur l'une des jambes de Shyn, la jeune femme poussa un soupir dans son dos.

Le lucario ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de l'initiative si étrange de Shyn, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait la sensation. La chaleur du corps contre lui et de la couverture le réchauffait beaucoup et lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de douceur.

Le Pokémon sentit ensuite la jeune femme bouger légèrement et faire lentement glisser ses bras autour de ses épaules.

— Ça te gêne si je mets mes bras comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle dans son dos d'une voix basse et très douce.

Luyo rougit très légèrement en sentant son souffle dans son cou et fit un rapide signe négatif de la tête.

— Non... Ça ne me gêne pas..., répondit-il d'une voix basse et légèrement gêner sans la regarder. Shyn sourit faiblement dans son dos, avant de reposer sa tête en arrière contre la roche et de fermer les yeux.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes au lucario pour bien prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il était : la jeune femme dans son dos sur laquelle il se reposait, et des deux évolitions couchées à côté de leurs jambes sur la couverture.

Quand le feu s'éteignit quelques minutes plus tard, Luyo avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était tombée en arrière, reposant paisiblement contre la poitrine de Shyn qui s'était endormie avant lui, gardant ses bras entourés autour de ses épaules.

.

*.*.*

.

Quand Luyo se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'est à l'inverse une sensation froide et dure qu'il sentit contre son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit alors compte qu'il était allongé par terre, d'où la sensation, avec la couverture sur le dos.

Il se redressa et s'assit en bâillant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Shyn n'était plus là et Milliu et Shorty s'étaient pelotés contre lui sous la couverture pendant son sommeil.

Le lucario fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la jeune femme n'était plus dans la grotte, et se leva en retirant tout doucement la couverture de ses épaules pour ne pas réveiller les deux Pokémon encore endormis. Luyo sortit ensuite de la grotte en se disant que Shyn devait très probablement être à l'extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. L'humidité de la veille était encore présente tout autour de lui, et le Pokémon fit quelques pas en tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière du jour naissant, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette humaine un peu plus loin, assise par terre.

Il reconnut facilement la jeune femme de dos, ses cheveux violet foncé et ses ailes d'Aura ne pouvaient tromper personne.

Luyo marcha vers elle et l'interpella. Shyn se retourna et le regarda d'un air tranquille avant de placer son index sur ses lèvres.

— Chuuuutttt... Tu vas les effrayer..., murmura-t-elle tout doucement avant de se retourner de nouveau.

Le lucario s'arrêta, l'air un peu hébété, et observa la jeune femme tapoter le sol à côté d'elle, l'incitant à venir s'asseoir.

Le Pokémon parcourut la distance qui la séparait d'elle, et alla s'asseoir par terre à ses côtés avant de l'observer d'un air intrigué. Elle semblait regarder quelque chose de très intéressant devant-elle.

— Que vais-je effrayer ? chuchota-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait rien. Aucun Pokémon n'était présent aux alentours et il se demandait ce que Shyn pouvait bien regarder si fixement.

La jeune femme pointa alors du doigt ce qui semblait être un buisson de grosses feuilles à quelques mètres devant-eux.

— L'eau... l'eau de la pluie d'hier s'est attardée sur les feuilles des plantes et des arbres. La rosée du matin... Tu ne la sens pas ? L'odeur que la pluie a laissée et qui embaume l'air au petit matin ?

Shyn avait parlé d'une voix très lente et calme, comme si elle récitait un poème.

Luyo la regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Son expression à ce moment-là était d'une extrême douceur. Elle semblait totalement apaisée, comme si elle était dans son élément.

Mais le lucario détourna de nouveau son regard de la jeune femme en entendant de légers bruits devant lui. Il se rendit alors compte, que ce qu'il avait pris pour un bosquet était en fait un attroupement de mystherbes qui s'étaient collés les uns aux autres pour dormir et étaient maintenant en train de se réveiller tout doucement.

Il les observa quelques minutes avec Shyn, n'osant pas bouger de peur de les effrayer. La jeune femme devait avoir senti leur présence et c'était sans doute d'eux qu'elle parlait juste avant.

.

Une fois que les Pokémon furent partis, Shyn se releva et sourit au lucario avant de faire quelques pas sur le côté. Il n'était pas loin du bord de la falaise, et en s'y approchant la jeune femme put apercevoir l'étendue du paysage, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait, à une ville.

Luyo la rejoignit en la voyant s'arrêter et regarda l'horizon.

— Est-ce que c'est... ? demanda le Pokémon dans une question non finie. Shyn hocha la tête.

— Oui.. C'est Azuria. Nous sommes arrivés…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Retour après une semaine de pause avec un début de chapitre à la fois calme et agité._

 _On reprend sur l'entraînement entre Luyo et Shyn, et le lucario semble très rapidement démontrer une grande maîtrise de sa nouvelle attaque, ce que Shyn ne démontrera sûrement pas._

 _Mais la jeune femme ne reste pas en reste, vu qu'elle nous fait elle aussi une nouvelle démonstration de ses talents pour maîtriser l'Aura, et sent sert cette fois pour : Bloquer Luyo, arrêter les tauros, et faire comprendre ses intentions._

 _Je pense qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que Shyn réserve encore beaucoup de surprise au sujet de ses pouvoirs..._

 _._

 _La deuxième partie est elle, extrêmement calme, basée avant tout sur Shyn et Luyo, agrémentée de petites infos rapides, comme le fait que Shyn posséderait apparemment une Aura « apaisante » d'après le lucario. Information validée par Shyn._  
 _Sinon, les ailes de la jeune femme réagiraient d'une drôle de manière quand elle éternue, ce qui plaît beaucoup aux évolitions._

 _Et quant à la réaction de Shyn pour éviter que Luyo ait froid, je vous laisse à vos propres conclusions ..._

 _La fin du chapitre montre également qu'ils sont enfin en vue d'Azuria, première ville depuis Rota, et donc peut-être la fin de la tranquillité._  
 _Le chapitre suivant sera peut-être plus « agité », ou peut-être pas :D_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Spectacle aquatique

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 8: Spectacle aquatique.****

.

.

 _Kanto : Azuria_

 _._

Il ne fallut qu'une heure au petit groupe pour rejoindre la ville, une fois tout le monde réveillé, le petit déjeuner avalé et la cigarette fumée.

Ils étaient bien à Azuria, une petite ville relativement calme, parsemée d'arbres, connut surtout pour son arène de type eau et pour son grand stade de baseball. La ville disposait également d'une zone marchande, d'un centre d'affaires en centre-ville et d'un phare en haut d'une jetée au bord de l'eau.

Mais Shyn ne s'y intéressa pas, et chercha directement le centre Pokémon dans l'optique de faire soigner les trois Pokémon fatigués.

Cette fois, le centre Pokémon se trouva être beaucoup plus calme, et le petit groupe repartit ensuite faire un tour en ville après que la jeune femme eut pris soin de réserver une chambre pour la nuit au centre Pokémon.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville où Shyn espérait faire découvrir de nouvelles choses au lucario et à elle-même, son attention fut attirée par un groupe de personnes qui discutait très fort.

— Le spectacle va encore être super cette fois-ci je suis sûr ! fit une jeune fille blonde en jupette rose d'un air enthousiaste.

La jeune femme se stoppa et fit un pas en arrière en les regardant, l'air intéressé.

— Oui, les sœurs sensationnelles sont vraiment très douées pour organiser des ballets aquatiques, j'ai hâte d'y être ! rajouta un garçon brun à côté de la demoiselle en souriant.

— Un ballet aquatique ? répéta Shyn à haute voix en s'approchant d'eux, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle.

— Oui. Vous ne connaissez pas ? demanda la jeune fille, toute contente.

— Pas vraiment non, je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement.

La demoiselle pointa alors du doigt un mur à côté avec une grande affiche colorée.

— C'est sur l'affiche là-bas, allez voir ! Ça se passe à l'arène d'Azuria, vous devriez y aller ! fit la jeune fille joyeusement.

Shyn suivit son regard avant d'hocher la tête en souriant poliment.

— D'accord, merci.

Les deux jeunes repartirent ensuite tandis que la jeune femme allait se poster devant l'affiche avec les trois Pokémon.

On pouvait y voir différents Pokémon eau de la région de Kanto, principalement, ainsi que trois jeunes filles aux longs cheveux colorés en maillots de bain, en train de nager de manière synchronisée.

— « Les sœurs sensationnelles vous invitent à un spectacle en eau et lumière de nages synchronisées dans l'arène d'Azuria » lut Shyn à haute voix.

Luyo observa lui aussi l'affiche pendant que la jeune femme lisait, l'air de se demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Le lucario arborait un air relativement tendu depuis leur arrivée en ville, chose que Shyn n'avait apparemment pas remarquée, trop occupée à parcourir la ville du regard.

Cette petite ville était moins grande que Rota, mais était totalement inconnue au Pokémon, autant dans la disposition des maisons, que par les Pokémon qu'ils croissaient, ou des odeurs qui flottaient tout autour d'eux. C'était un tout nouvel environnement, auquel le lucario tentait de s'habituer dans son coin en jetant de temps en temps des regards intrigués, voir un peu inquiets autour de lui.

— _Ça_ _a_ _l'air joli !_ fit Milliu en se décalant de derrière Shyn pour fixer l'affiche colorée, l'air ravi.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, jetant un regard rapide à Luyo.

— Tu voudrais y aller ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au Pokémon psy.

— _Oh oui ! S'il te_ _plaît_ _!_ répondit la mentali toute contente.

Shorty approuva lui aussi, l'air assez amusé. Shyn se tourna ensuite vers le lucario qui semblait assez dubitatif devant l'entrain des évolitions.

— Et toi, ça t'intéresse Luyo ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies déjà vu ce genre de spectacle, fit la jeune femme tranquillement en souriant.

Le Pokémon hésita quelques secondes, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui tende un piège et hocha finalement la tête.

— Non en effet..., dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, avant de jeter un regard à Milliu qui le fixait d'un air attentif, Mais je suis intrigué de voir de quoi il s'agit..., compléta-t-il en tentant un petit sourire.

Shyn sourit à son tour, et jeta un œil perplexe à la mentali qui s'était mise à sauter de joie sur place, avant de se mettre à courir autour de la jeune femme et du lucario en sautillant, l'air surexcité.

— _Je crois que vous l'avez cassé…_ , murmura Shorty en regardant sa sœur courir en rond sous le regard un peu confus de Luyo et amusé de Shyn.

Le petit groupe attendit donc que Milliu finisse d'exprimer son bonheur avant de se diriger vers l'arène. Le bâtiment se trouvait apparemment un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, dans un coin de nature entouré d'arbres.

.

Le petit groupe la trouva néanmoins rapidement, suivant une file de gens qui devaient eux aussi aller assister au spectacle en vu des conversations qu'ils entretenaient.

L'arène était un grand bâtiment rond, qui donnait un peu l'impression d'un cirque avec son toit rose et jaune et ses colonnes bleues et blanches tout autour. Un grand lamantine blanc était accroché sur le toit, et le nom de l'arène était inscrit en dessous : « Arène d'Azuria ».

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes d'un air rêveur avant de suivre la file de gens qui faisait la queue devant l'entrée pour prendre un billet pour le spectacle.

Luyo la suivit, arborant un air mitigé. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et tous ses gens autour de lui ne le rassuraient pas beaucoup. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de ne rester qu'avec de petits groupes de personnes, voir qu'une seule, comme avec Aaron ou Shyn, et la proximité de tous ses inconnus parlants forts en s'agitant dans tous les sens le rendaient légèrement nerveux.

Mais cette fois-ci, Shyn sembla s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'arène et se rapprochait du guichet où une jeune fille blonde distribuait les billets du spectacle.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le lucario et se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui parler à voix basse.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Je te sens un peu tendu tout d'un coup...

Luyo lui confirma ses craintes en grimaçant.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude d'être dans des endroits aussi confinés avec autant de monde, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix tendue et légèrement gênée en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire plein de douceur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, respire calmement..., murmura Shyn tendrement pour le rassurer, avant de se redresser et de faire un pas pour suivre le rythme de la file.

Le lucario fit une nouvelle grimace en regardant Milliu et Shorty aux pieds de la jeune femme, qui eux semblaient plutôt bien supporter le monde alentour et affichaient un air enthousiaste en observant des affiches aux murs.

Mais son attention fut soudainement prise par une sensation douce et tiède sur sa main droite qu'il sentit bouger. Il la regarda et vit alors que Shyn venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'observait d'un air doux. Luyo la fixa quelques secondes, l'air un peu hébété, avant que la jeune femme ne lui sourit et ne se retourne pour avancer de nouveau sans le lâcher, l'entraînement doucement avec elle.

Étrangement, la sensation de la main de Shyn sur la sienne apaisa quasi instantanément les craintes du Pokémon, qui répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé sans le regarder en sentant sa main se serrer sur la sienne, et s'adressa ensuite à la jeune fille du comptoir pour demander deux places pour le spectacle.

.

Shyn, Luyo et les évolitions montèrent ensuite les escaliers pour rejoindre les gradins de la grande salle et se trouver des places. Pendant tout le trajet, la jeune femme ne lâcha pas la main du lucario qui la suivit tranquillement, l'air très calme maintenant grâce au contact de Shyn.

Il avait compris depuis Cameran que la jeune femme avait une Aura calmante, mais plus elle le touchait, plus il se demandait si cela était seulement dû à son Aura, ou à autre chose qui émanait d'elle.

Mais la réflexion du Pokémon fut coupée alors que Shyn montrait des places libres au milieu d'une rangée de sièges, avant d'avancer en tirant Luyo derrière elle.

Ils s'y installèrent ensuite, et la jeune femme lâcha la main du Pokémon pour prendre Milliu sur ses genoux tandis que Shorty sautait sur le siège à côté d'elle. Le lucario jeta un regard presque déçu à Shyn quand elle le libéra et s'assit de l'autre côté, un air un peu perplexe et triste au visage.

La jeune femme, elle, ne remarqua rien, et porta son attention sur la zone de spectacle devant-eux.

Un peu plus bas qu'eux, une grande piscine était visible, mais celle-ci venait de s'animer et était en train de sortir du sol devant les yeux des spectateurs.

Luyo porta aussi son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en observant ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un gigantesque aquarium entièrement vitré, d'où l'on pouvait déjà voir plusieurs Pokémon eau en train de nager et de manger des plantes aquatiques installées au fond du bloc de verre géant.

Shyn comprit alors que la piscine devait sûrement faire office d'arène pour les combats et d'aquarium géant pour les spectacles des sœurs sensationnelles.

La mentali, elle, semblait totalement subjuguée, les yeux brillants de joie tandis qu'elle suivait du regard les reflets du soleil sur l'eau et les vitres de l'aquarium devant-eux.

Quelques minutes après, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le spectacle commença. Les trois jeunes filles de l'affiche apparurent alors sur le plongeoir sur le côté de l'aquarium et plongèrent dedans à tour de rôle.

Elles portaient chacune des robes fines, courtes et moulantes de différentes couleurs, qui s'accordaient avec leurs chevelures colorées. Les trios filles se mirent ensuite à nager de façon synchronisée, sous l'eau, puis sur l'eau, avant de danser avec les Pokémon sous l'œil ravi et enthousiaste du public qui poussait des cris de joie par moments, suivis par des sons de ravissements.

Milliu et Shorty avaient eux l'air captivés par le spectacle, tandis que Luyo regardait l'aquarium d'un air intrigué, légèrement perplexe. La salle était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre et seules les lumières braquées sur l'aquarium donnaient de la visibilité pour voir autour de lui. Le lucario tourna alors légèrement la tête vers Shyn pour voir son expression et constata qu'elle aussi semblait très intéressée par le spectacle, mais gardait un air plus contrôlé, seuls ses yeux brillants et son léger sourire trahissaient son contentement.

Luyo la regarda quelques minutes, observant le reflet de la lumière dans ses yeux, semblant oublier le spectacle qu'il était censé regarder, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se tourne légèrement vers lui. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et lui fit un sourire plus prononcé, avant de reporter son regard vers les sœurs sensationnelles qui jonglaient hors de l'eau avec des tubes lumineux.

Le lucario suivit son regard et observa la suite du spectacle d'un air légèrement intéressé, non s'en jeter quelques coups d'œils vers Shyn de temps en temps.

.

Une fois le spectacle finit, les lumières se rallumèrent et les trois sœurs remercièrent tout le monde en parlant dans un micro. Shyn se leva ensuite pour partir et suivit sa ligne de sièges pour sortir, suivie par le lucario qui fit légèrement la tête en voyant que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas repris la main, sûrement entre autres choses parce qu'elle portait Milliu qui n'avait pas daigné descendre de ses genoux.

Luyo suivit Shyn comme il put entre les personnes qui parlaient de nouveau bruyamment sans aucune gêne, sortant joyeusement de leur rangée. Ils redescendirent ensuite les escaliers, mais au lieu de prendre le chemin de la sortie, la jeune femme tourna à gauche et se retrouva dans un nouveau couloir plus long et large avec des vitres sur les murs. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil avec d'autres personnes et comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un dédale d'aquarium qui passait dans les murs sous les gradins de l'arène. Elle se retourna alors pour parler au lucario, mais réalisa avec horreurs, qu'il n'était plus là.

— Luyo ? questionna Shyn dans le vide en s'écartant du mur, regardant le couloir dans tous les sens. Plusieurs autres personnes avaient suivi le mouvement et envahissaient le couloir pour eux aussi regarder les Pokémon dans les aquariums, ce qui compliqua la tâche de la jeune femme de voir où pouvait se trouver le lucario.

Shyn se tourna alors vers Shorty qui semblait tout aussi dubitatif qu'elle et posa Millu au sol.

— Vous l'avez pas vu partir ? Je croyais qu'il me suivait..., marmonna la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

Les évolitions firent non de la tête d'un air désolé. Shyn fit une grimace, suivie d'un air déconcerté, avant de finalement repartir sur ses pas pour retrouver Luyo, espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti à l'opposé de là où elle était allée.

.

Autre part dans l'arène, Luyo se demandait comment il était arrivé là. Il avait rapidement perdu de vue la jeune femme dans l'escalier, et en tentant de la trouver, s'était retrouvé dans un couloir aux murs plus foncés que celui d'avant, avant de tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à un bureau.

— Je crois que je ne devrais pas être ici..., marmonna le lucario d'un air contrarié en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce d'où il pouvait voir une table en bois avec plusieurs chaises, ainsi que des étagères et différents cadres aux murs.

Luyo ressortit finalement et rebroussa chemin en ronchonnant. Il y avait tellement de monde dans l'arène qu'il n'arrivait pas à se diriger et à trouver où Shyn était allée. Il espérait juste que la jeune femme s'était aperçue de son absence et n'allait pas repartir sans lui.

Quelques minutes après, le lucario réussit à retrouver un couloir plus clair, qu'il suivit jusqu'à une grande porte rouge. Mais il ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas du tout sorti et se trouvait maintenant au pied des estrades devant l'aquarium, qui était retourné dans le sol et ressemblait de nouveau à une piscine.

Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour en constatant que Shyn n'était de toute façon pas là, mais des cris venant de la piscine interpellèrent son attention.

Il se retourna alors et fit quelques pas sur le côté en observant une jeune fille aux cheveux orange coiffés, avec une couette sur le côté, debout sur une plateforme flottante dans la piscine.

Elle était habillée d'une tunique courte sans manche de couleur beige et fixait un garçon de l'autre côté de la piscine qui tenait lui aussi sur une plateforme sur l'eau.

— Corayon, Go ! cria la demoiselle en lançant une pokéball devant-elle dans l'eau, d'où un petit Pokémon rond rose et blanc en sortit, avant de plonger dans la piscine. De l'autre côté, le garçon aux cheveux courts noirs en bataille, avec un short vert et un tee-shirt jaune, envoya un roucool contre l'autre Pokémon.

Il s'agissait apparemment d'un combat d'arène, et Luyo se stoppa pour regarder le combat entre les deux jeunes gens.

— Roucool attaque Picpic! cria le garçon à son Pokémon.

— Corayon attaque Pic Canon ! fit la jeune fille en face de lui.

Luyo ne fit, ni ne dit rien, debout à quelques pas de la piscine, et observa le combat entre les enfants d'un air intrigué, jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne perde et rappelle son Pokémon.

Une autre jeune fille semblant un peu plus âgée, debout sur le bord de l'autre côté de la piscine, leva alors sa main vers la demoiselle rousse et cria :

— Roucool est KO, c'est donc la championne de l'arène Ondine qui remporte le match !

Le lucario reconnut alors la jeune fille qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre : il s'agissait d'une des filles qui avait dansé dans l'eau juste avant. Elle portait d'ailleurs toujours sa tenue du spectacle et ses cheveux roses mi-longs étaient encore humides sur ses épaules.

Luyo porta ensuite son attention sur le garçon qui quittait l'arène et passa à côté de lui pour sortir par la grande porte rouge.

La jeune championne rousse du nom d'Ondine sortit peu après de la piscine avant d'enfin remarquer le Pokémon qui regardait la porte.

— Tiens, c'est un Pokémon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici tout seul ? se demanda-t-elle en prenant un air perplexe, avant de s'approcher du lucario.

.

— Eh ! Tu t'es perdu ? questionna la jeune fille rousse au Pokémon, attirant son attention vers elle, ainsi que celle de l'autre demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui remarqua aussi la présence du lucario et se mit à faire le tour de la piscine pour les rejoindre.

— Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je me suis perdu en cherchant mon amie, s'excusa Luyo en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Ondine prit alors un air ébahi en entendant le Pokémon s'adresser à elle par télépathie ouverte.

— Ça alors ! Un Pokémon qui parle ! fit-elle d'un air à la fois surpris et intrigué tandis que l'autre demoiselle arrivait vers eux et ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux médusés.

— Oaahh ! Un Pokémon qui parle ! rajouta-t-elle en accourant littéralement vers Luyo qui la regarda d'un air effaré, Et qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Dis-moi mon chou, est-ce que tu as un dresseur ? continua la jeune fille joyeusement en collant son visage devant celui du lucario en l'observant d'un air très intéressé.

Luyo recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, l'air un peu dérouté.

— ... Mon… chou ? répéta-t-il d'un air hébété.

— Lily enfin ! Bien sûr qu'il doit en avoir un, il ne serait pas venu là tout seul sinon, réfléchis un peu ! râla Ondine en regardant la dénommée Lily d'un air agacé.

— Oui tu dois avoir raison, approuva la demoiselle en se redressant, Tu étais venu voir le spectacle avec ton dresseur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite sans lâcher le lucario du regard.

— Eu... oui..., c'est ça..., répondit le Pokémon d'un air mal à l'aise devant l'enthousiasme non dissimulé de la jeune fille.

Ondine jeta un regard à Luyo et sembla remarquer son malaise.

— Ha ça suffit, arrête tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? fit-elle de nouveau en faisant un pas vers l'autre fille.

— Moi je lui fais peur ? questionna Lily d'un air presque outré.

— Oui, toi avec tes questions !

Les deux filles se mirent ensuite à se chamailler devant le lucario, qui les observa quelques secondes d'un air résolument circonspect, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans son dos :

— Luyo !

Le lucario se retourna et prit un air soulagé en voyant Shyn et les évolitions entrer dans la salle par la grande porte rouge.

— Shyn ! répondit-il joyeusement, avant de s'avancer rapidement vers elle, stoppant la discussion des deux filles qui regardèrent le Pokémon se diriger vers la jeune femme en bleue.

— Désolée, je t'ai perdu dans la foule, j'ai pas vu que tu ne me suivais plus. Tu n'as rien ? fit Shyn d'un air ravi et soulagé en regardant le lucario.

— Non, tout va bien, répondit Luyo d'une voix détendue pendant que les deux filles s'approchaient d'eux.

— C'est elle ton dresseur ? questionna Lily en souriant.

La jeune femme sembla alors remarquer la présence des deux filles et se tourna vers elles en arborant un air un peu surpris.

— Euuu non, je suis..., tenta Shyn d'une voix hésitante, mais la jeune fille la coupa en s'approchant d'elle, l'observant.

— Mmhhh, vous êtes plutôt jolie et mince. Ça vous intéresserait de travailler dans le spectacle ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé en souriant.

Shyn haussa les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

À côté de Lily, Ondine souffla d'exaspération.

— Mais enfin ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Tu ne vas pas demander ça à toutes les filles que tu croises ?! pesta la jeune fille en poussant la demoiselle pour l'obliger à s'écarter de Shyn, qui fit un petit sourire gêné, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

— C'est gentil, mais non merci. J'ai d'autres projets en tête pour l'instant, répondit la jeune femme d'un air dérouté en souriant.

Lily parut légèrement déçue.

— Oohh dommage..., marmonna-t-elle sous le regard fatigué d'Ondine qui se tourna vers Shyn, l'air désolé.

— Excusez-la. Ma sœur a tendance à toujours trop en faire !

— C'est pas grave..., répondit la jeune femme alors qu'Ondine portait son attention sur Luyo.

— Mais dites-moi c'est quoi comme Pokémon ? Luyo c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air intéressé.

Shyn jeta un regard au lucario, qui le lui rendit, arborant un air indécis.

— Oui, c'est son nom, et c'est un lucario, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

— Un lucario ? répéta Ondine, sous le regard intrigué de sa sœur, avant de sortir un pokédex de sa poche et de le pointer sur Luyo.

— « Pokémon, inconnu ! » émit la machine, sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

— Tiens c'est bizarre..., murmura Ondine.

Luyo fonça les sourcils en regardant le pokédex d'un air interloqué. Shyn elle fit un petit sourire.

— C'est un Pokémon que l'on trouve à Sinnoh, si vous n'y êtes jamais allée votre pokédex ne doit pas l'avoir en mémoire, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement, avant de se redresser et de regarder le vide.

— " _Lucario, le Pokémon Aura, est la forme évoluée de Riolu. Lucario peut lire dans les pensées et anticipe les attaques de ses adversaires en percevant leur Aura. Un Pokémon bien entraîné peut sentir et identifier les émotions de quelqu'un à plus d'un kilomètre_ " _,_ énuméra ensuite Shyn d'une voix blanche, comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur.

Les deux sœurs, et même Luyo, portèrent alors un regard intrigué à la jeune femme.

— Bah dis donc, vous connaissez ces informations par cœur ? demanda Ondine d'un air très étonné.

Shyn leva le menton, l'air légèrement hautain comme si la jeune fille venait de dire une chose stupide.

— Je connais mes classiques..., rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Lily, elle, sembla ravie et fit un pas vers le lucario qui fixait la jeune femme d'un air toujours assez intrigué.

— En tout cas il est vraiment mignon, et j'adore sa voix rauque ! Mais vous le devez le savoir ça s'il est avec vous ! fit la jeune fille joyeusement, attirant le regard de Shyn et de Luyo vers elle.

— Oui, évidemment que je le sais..., rétorqua la jeune femme en bleu d'un air évidant en fronçant les sourcils, comme si Lily l'insultait.

Luyo décala immédiatement son attention sur Shyn, l'air totalement sidéré, ce qui fit rire Shorty qui observait les réactions du lucario d'un air amusé.

— Vous avez raison ! Au fait, je m'appelle Lily, je suis l'une des trois sœurs sensationnelles, rajouta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se tenant bien droite.

— Et moi c'est Ondine, je suis la championne de l'arène d'Azuria, enchantée, fit la fille aux cheveux orange à ses côtés en souriant poliment.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Lily, puis vers Ondine, l'air tranquille.

— Oui je vous ai vus tout à l'heure pendant le spectacle. Moi je m'appelle Shyn, et vous avez déjà rencontré Luyo, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en montrant le lucario qui la fixait toujours d'un air hébété, Et les deux évolitions c'est Milliu et Shorty, rajouta Shyn en s'écartant pour montrer les deux Pokémon qui s'étaient assis à ses pieds.

Lily sembla soudainement les remarquer et s'accroupit devant les deux Pokémon en arborant un air ravi.

— Hoo qu'ils sont mignons, j'adore les évolitions !

.

Les trois filles commencèrent ensuite à discuter du spectacle, Shyn donnant son avis sur la représentation, très rapidement rejointe par Milliu qui écouta la conversation d'un air très intéressé, tandis que Shorty et Luyo s'écartaient légèrement du groupe de filles.

— _T'as vu ? Shyn_ _connaît_ _la fiche de ta race par_ _cœur_ _!_ ricana le noctali en s'adressant au lucario tout en marchant au bord de la piscine.

Luyo lui jeta un regard en biais, l'air sceptique.

— Oui... Elle en connaît autant sur les autres Pokémon?

— _Pas que je sache. Pour l'instant, le seul_ _Pokémon_ _dont elle a_ _donné_ _l'impression de vraiment s'y_ _intéresser_ _, c'est toi,_ répondit Shorty d'un air sournois en jetant un regard insistant au lucario comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message.

Le Pokémon s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le noctali qui limita.

— Si intéresser ? À quel point ? demanda-t-il, sans sembler comprendre.

Shorty ricana de plus belle et posa son arrière-train par terre.

— _Au point d'avoir un bouquin sur les lucario et sur l'_ _A_ _ura dans son sac. D'avoir un port_ _e-_ _clé lucario accroché à son sac, et d'avoir eu comme premier_ _P_ _ok_ _é_ _mon un riolu. Elle porte à votre race... un très..._ _très_ _grand_ _intérêt._ _..,_ énuméra le noctali d'un air mystérieux en souriant.

Luyo l'écouta et haussa finalement les épaules.

— Ses pouvoirs sont liés à l'Aura, tout comme ceux des lucario. Son intérêt pour ma race et normal de ce point de vue-là..., fit-il d'un air légèrement méfiant. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Shorty s'en rendit compte et plissa les yeux, l'air mesquin.

— _Peut-être._ _.. ou peut-_ _être_ _pas...,_ murmura le noctali d'un air vague en reprenant tranquillement sa marche.

Le lucario ne le suivit pas et le regarda marcher en réfléchissant, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui discutait avec Ondine.

 _« L'intérêt_ _de Shyn pour ma race se situerait ailleurs que dans sa_ _recherche_ _de l'_ _A_ _ura ? »_ se demanda Luyo. Il était vrai que la jeune femme n'avait jamais démenti porter un très grand intérêt au lucario, mais les propos de Shorty et la façon dont Shyn avait dicté le résumé sur les lucario pouvait laisser sous-entendre qu'elle portait peut-être plus qu'un simple intérêt au Pokémon...

.

Une fois que Shyn eut fini de discuter avec les deux jeunes filles, le petit groupe quitta enfin l'arène et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

Luyo parla très peu pendant le trajet, marchant légèrement derrière la jeune femme qui tentait de se repérer, cherchant apparemment quelque chose. Le Pokémon avait toujours les paroles de Shorty dans la tête, ainsi que la réponse et l'expression de Shyn quand Lily lui avait demandé si elle avait remarqué comme il était mignon : " Oui, évidemment que je le sais... ".

Cela voulait-il dire que Shyn le trouvait mignon ? Le lucario secoua la tête en ronchonnant dans son coin. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour se poser ce genre de question à propos de quelqu'un, et encore moins à propos d'une humaine.

Mais Shyn se stoppa devant lui, et Luyo tourna la tête pour voir ce que la jeune femme regardait.

Il s'agissait d'un stand de glace, et Shyn s'y approcha tellement rapidement que le lucario dut courir pour la rattraper alors qu'elle parlait déjà au vendeur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux évolitions, qui lui firent sa commande, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Luyo.

— Si je te demande quel parfum tu veux, je suppose que tu vas me répondre que tu ne sais pas ? questionna-t-elle d'un air amusé. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur tout d'un coup.

Le lucario la regarda d'un air un peu perplexe et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Bon, bah on va voir si je ne me trompe pas alors ! rajouta la jeune femme en souriant, avant de se retourner vers le glacier et de compléter sa commande.

Shyn récupéra ensuite deux coupelles avec deux boules de glaces dedans et tendit deux cornets à Luyo. Les deux avaient une boule de chocolat, mais l'un avait en plus une boule de mangue et l'autre une boule de cassis.

Le lucario regarda les deux cornets d'un air très intrigué en appréciant l'odeur sucrée et chocolatée qui s'en dégageait, tout en suivant la jeune femme qui portait les deux coupelles des évolitions.

Shyn s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, en haut d'un escalier en pierre qui donnait sur une placette du centre-ville, et s'assit sur la première marche avant de donner les coupelles aux évolitions.

— _M_ _erci Shyn !_ firent les deux Pokémon tout contents en reniflant leur coupelle tandis que la jeune femme faisait signe à Luyo de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Une fois assise, Shyn récupéra son cornet de la main du Pokémon, celui avec la boule de cassis, et fit un sourire au lucario qui semblait toujours surpris de se retrouver avec un cornet de glace dans la main.

— C'est de la glace ! fit la jeune femme en voyant Luyo prêt à lui poser la question.

— De la glace ? répéta le lucario en pensant à l'attaque Laser Glace d'un Pokémon.

— Oui, mais pas la même que celle des Pokémon. Celle-là elle se mange, et c'est plutôt bon. Vas-y goûte, et tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

Shyn entama ensuite son propre cornet tandis que le lucario observait le sien, le reniflant de côté sans avoir l'air de comprendre comment il pourrait manger ça.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme, qui elle avait pris le parti de la lécher d'un air appliqué, tout comme Milliu et Shorty qui avaient déjà bien entamé la leur et semblaient se régaler.

Luyo se jeta donc à l'eau et goûta l'étrange nourriture. Il reconnut tout de suite le goût du chocolat dans sa bouche, suivi d'un goût plus fruité et sucré qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui étrangement, ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit en émettant un bruit semblable à un ronronnement avant de commencer à manger sa glace.

Shyn l'entendit et faillit cracher dans sa glace en pouffant de rire devant l'attitude du Pokémon. Mais elle réussit à faire passer son rire pour une toue, et se releva en faisant semblant de tousser derrière sa main, cachant son sourire amusé.

Le lucario lui jeta un œil intrigué, mais ne releva pas son attitude et continua à manger. La jeune femme le regarda ensuite d'un air amusé avant de regarder la ville autour d'elle.

— On pourra repartir demain si tu veux. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant que nous avons trouvé le centre et que j'ai pu faire le plein de nourri...

La fin de la phrase de Shyn resta en suspens, Luyo releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, totalement figée. Le lucario l'observa quelques secondes sans comprendre, jusqu'à voir la main droite de la jeune femme venir se placer sur son cœur tandis que son visage se décomposait.

— Ho non..., murmura Shyn d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Luyo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il passait, et eut juste le temps de voir Shyn lâcher sa glace, qui alla s'écraser sur les marches à ses pieds, suivi de la jeune femme qui tomba en avant dans l'escalier et le dévala totalement, avant de s'écrouler sur la placette, face contre terre, et ne bougea plus.

— ... SHYYNNNN !

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Oui... je suis une personne très sadique de finir mon Chapitre sur quelque chose comme ça.  
Et cette dernière scène a été très dure à écrire ... J'ai horreur de gaspiller de la nourriture !_

 _._

 _Mais plus sérieusement, hormis la fin très brutale, c'est un chapitre assez tranquille._

 _On continu à parler d'eau, mais cette fois on s'intéresse à l'arène d'Azuria où Shyn suit la demande de ses Pokémon (surtout de la mentali) qui désire voir le spectacle aquatique._

 _._

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, oui, l'Arène d'Azruria sert aussi de salle de spectacle pour les « Trois sœurs sensationnelles » qui se trouvent être les trois sœurs d'Ondine, la championne de l'arène.  
On notera que Ondine porte une tenue différente de celle de la saison 1 de l'animé, tout simplement parce que je me fie à l'animé et que dans l'animé Ondine apparaît au début des arènes extrêmes, après Hoenn (que Sacha est actuellement en train de faire à Kanto pendant ce temps-là), et la jeune fille porte une nouvelle tenue._

 _._

 _À part ça, on notera que Luyo semble un peu déboussolé par cette nouvelle ville (et par le fait que Shyn lui prenne la main). Assez déboussolé pour se perdre dans l'arène (ce qui est un comble quand on sait qu'il est normalement capable de retrouver Shyn n'importe où), ce qui lui permet d'assister à la fin du combat d'arène d'Ondine._

 _._

 _On assiste aussi à une dispute entre Ondine et sa sœur, avant d'apprendre quelque chose de plus sur Shyn : la jeune femme semble être réellement **pa ssionnée** par les Lucario, comme le fait gravement sous-entendre Shorty pour le faire comprendre au Lucario._

 _._

 _On savait déjà que Shorty était un petit rigolo et aimait souvent se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Mais nous avons en plus maintenant la confirmation que celui-ci est un gros fouineur qui aime mettre son grain de sel partout. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose ..._

 _._

 _À dans une semaine pour voir si Shyn est encore en vie :D_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Coeur fragile

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **9** **:** **Cœur fragile** **.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Emotional Celtic Music Sleeping Beauty** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

— ... SHYNNNNN ! hurla Luyo en voyant la jeune femme tomber lourdement au sol en bas de l'escalier. Il se releva brutalement et lâcha lui aussi sa glace avant de sauter les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre Shyn, l'air catastrophé.

Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, mais la jeune femme avait de toute façon dû se faire mal en tombant de cette façon, atterrissant tête la première par terre.

Le temps qu'il arrive en bas, des passants qui avaient vu Shyn tomber s'approchèrent d'elle et tentèrent de la faire réagir en l'appelant, n'osant pas la toucher.

Mais la jeune femme remua rapidement d'elle-même et se mit à quatre pattes en grimaçant de douleur, avant de s'asseoir par terre en respirant lourdement.

Elle avait perdu son bonnet en tombant, et une marque rouge était visible sur son front là où elle s'était cognée par terre. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, tout comme des gens agenouillés autour d'elle qui lui demandaient comment elle allait.

— Ça va Mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ? Appelez l'infirmière Joëlle, vite ! Vous avez mal quelque part ? firent tous les passants les uns après les autres.

Mais Shyn ne leur porta aucune attention et détacha l'attache de sa veste avant de commencer à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de celle-ci.

Luyo la rejoignit rapidement et se faufila entre deux jeunes femmes pour aller s'agenouiller à côté de la jeune femme.

— Shyn ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Pokémon, très inquiet.

Milliu et Shorty les avaient aussi rejoints et regardaient Shyn du même air. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait même pas les voir et finit par sortir une petite boîte rouge et blanche de sa poche intérieure, qu'elle posa sur le sol avant de tenter de l'ouvrir en grimaçant.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ainsi que tout son bras gauche.

— Vous avez vu comment elle tremble ? Allez chercher l'infirmière Joëlle ! Vous êtes malade, Mademoiselle ? firent de nouveau les passant en voyant Shyn trembler en tentant d'ouvrir son boîtier, le visage grimaçant.

— Taisez-vous... murmura-t-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible sans relever la tête.

Seul Luyo qui était tout proche d'elle l'entendit et le Pokémon se redressa avant de se tourner vers les passants, le regard agressif.

— ELLE VOUS A DIT DE VOUS TAIRE ! cria le lucario, perdant son sang-froid devant tous ces inconnus qui semblaient encore plus stresser la jeune femme.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant le Pokémon hurler tout d'un coup, même Shyn qui lui jeta un rapide regard perplexe en biais, avant de comprendre qu'il tentait de l'aider. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur sa boîte et réussit finalement à l'ouvrir.

Le lucario ouvrit alors des yeux très étonnés et circonspects en découvrant une seringue en trois parties. Les passants semblèrent eux, par contre, à la fois étonnés et horrifiés en la voyant et se mirent tous à chuchoter tandis que la jeune femme assemblait la seringue.

Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus violents et il semblait être très difficile pour elle de stabiliser ses mains pour correctement assembler l'outil.

Son visage grimaçant exprimait maintenant à la fois la concentration et l'épuisement sous sa respiration saccadée.

Luyo, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un objet pareil, mais l'air horrifié des personnes autour d'elle et leurs discussions parlant de maladies et de drogues ne le rassuraient pas du tout.

Le Pokémon reporta ensuite son attention sur Shyn qui était en train de débloquer le piston de la seringue. La jeune femme ne lui portait toujours aucune attention et repoussa légèrement sa veste avant de tirer sur le haut gauche de son débardeur pour libérer son épaule et le haut de sa poitrine, dévoilant une partie cachée de son tatouage.

Les lignes tatouées de son bras continuaient sur sa poitrine, et Shyn poussa le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cœur noir tatoué apparaisse, s'arrêtant juste au haut de son sein gauche.

Étrangement, le cœur tatoué semblait situé exactement au même endroit que devait être le vrai cœur de la jeune femme. Luyo jeta un regard totalement incompris à Shyn en fixant à tour de rôle le cœur tatoué et le visage concentré et grimaçant de la jeune femme, ne comprenant toujours rien.

Mais il ouvrit rapidement des yeux encore plus grands en la regardant approcher la pointe de la seringue vers le cœur tatoué, puis se l'enfoncer dans la chair la seconde d'après, avant d'appuyer sur le piston.

.

Deux jeunes filles autour de Shyn poussèrent alors un cri de peur en voyant la jeune femme s'enfoncer la seringue dans le cœur, dans les deux sens du terme.

Le lucario poussa lui aussi un faible cri de frayeur en ne comprenant toujours pas ce que Shyn faisait. Mais l'expression fermée de la jeune femme lui donnait l'impression qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Shyn émit alors un grand bruit de respiration, comme si elle venait de manquer de se noyer et sortait la tête de l'eau pour reprendre de l'air. Elle retira ensuite la seringue et la déposa dans la boîte dans un mouvement lent. Elle ne tremblait plus, mais arborait maintenant un air fatigué.

— Vous avez vu ça ? Elle s'est enfoncé une aiguille dans le cœur ? Vous croyez qu'elle a une maladie cardiaque ? murmurèrent les passants d'une voix plus forte, certains s'écartant de Shyn en grimaçant comme si c'était une pestiférée.

Luyo regarda la jeune femme d'un air abasourdi et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Shyn se laissa tomber en arrière et s'étala sur le sol, yeux fermés.

— Shyn ! cria le lucario en se déplaçant, pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Il souleva légèrement ses épaules et posa la tête de Shyn sur ses genoux en entourant ses épaules de ses bras pour la maintenir un peu surélevée, arborant un air très inquiet.

— Vous... vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda un homme en manteau beige d'une voix hésitante en voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

Un autre sembla se poser la même question et jeta un regard dégoutté vers la seringue dans la boîte en plastique rouge.

Milliu et Shorty prirent à leur tour un air horrifié à leurs mots et regardèrent Shyn d'un air très inquiet, mais l'expression maintenant soulagée de Luyo, figé sur le visage de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, les rassura légèrement.

— Je ne suis pas encore morte..., murmura finalement Shyn entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes d'une voix lointaine et fatiguée sans ouvrir les yeux.

Les évolitions eurent immédiatement l'air soulagées, bien qu'encore légèrement tendues, tandis que les personnes encore présentes poussaient soit des soupirs, soit des bruits de questionnements.

— Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, y a plus rien à voir..., rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus forte alors que le lucario réajustait sa prise sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Les passants se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, et se décidèrent finalement tous à repartir les uns après les autres.

— Shyn... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Luyo d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

— Il est où mon bonnet ? fit la jeune femme sans lui répondre après quelques secondes en entr'ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Shorty tiqua, et alla récupérer le bonnet de Shyn avant de lui ramener. La jeune femme tendit une main tremblante pour le prendre et le remis sur sa tête d'un geste lent, jetant au passage un regard fatigué au lucario, semblant soudainement prendre conscience que le Pokémon la tenait serrée contre lui.

— Merci..., répondit Shyn dans un murmure sans chercher à se relever ou bouger en tournant son regard vers le noctali, avant de refermer les yeux.

Elle avait toujours l'air assez fatiguée, tandis que Luyo, lui, arborait un air très dubitatif. La veste de la jeune femme était restée ouverte et dévoilait toujours le petit cœur tatoué dans lequel Shyn avait planté son aiguille quelques instants avant.

Le lucario fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, mais une jeune fille, qui était arrivée dans les premières en voyant la jeune femme tomber, s'avança vers eux, l'air un peu timide et gêné.

— Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en regardant le visage de Shyn qui était à moitié caché sous la visière de son bonnet, Je.. j'ai envoyé mon ami chercher l'infirmière Joëlle quand vous êtes tombé, elle ne devrait plus tarder, je pense..., continua la jeune fille timidement.

— C'est bien aimable à vous..., répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lointaine comme si elle était en train de s'endormir, la tête reposant contre la taille de Luyo qui arborait un air mitigé.

La jeune fille fit un petit sourire et partit ensuite sans demander son reste. De toute évidence, la vue de Shyn couchée par terre à moitié tenue par le lucario la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

— Dit Luyo..., murmura finalement la jeune femme en entrouvrant les yeux, relevant légèrement la tête vers le Pokémon qui la regardait toujours d'un air légèrement inquiet, C'est pas que j'aime pas être dans tes bras, mais... Tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plaît ?

 _._

— Je vais bien ! râla Shyn pour la troisième fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle était assise dans une salle d'examen du centre Pokémon et l'infirmière prenait sa tension, tout en lui demandant en boucle comment elle allait et si elle avait mal quelque part.

Après que Luyo est aidé la jeune femme à se relever, ils avaient croisé l'infirmière sur la route du centre Pokémon, qui avait obligé Shyn à la suivre jusqu'au centre pour vérifier son état et soigner sa blessure à la tête que la jeune femme semblait avoir totalement oubliée.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Apparemment vous êtes tombée toute seule dans un escalier. Vous n'avez pas eu de vertige ou mal quelque part avant ? demanda l'infirmière avec insistance.

Shyn souffla d'exaspération.

— Non je n'ai...

— Elle s'est tenu le cœur, la coupa le lucario d'une voix dure. Il semblait toujours très tendu, malgré le fait que Shyn avait maintenant l'air d'aller bien. Elle respirait normalement et tapotait des doigts sur l'accoudoir de la chaise en regardant l'infirmière lui prendre sa tension.

La jeune femme en tenue blanche se tourna alors vers le Pokémon en haussant les sourcils.

— Tenue le cœur ? De quelle façon ? questionna la femme en blanc en haussant les sourcils, ne semblant pas plus dérangée que ça de voir un Pokémon parler.

— Je ne me suis pas..., tenta Shyn, mais le lucario la coupa de nouveau sans la regarder.

— Elle a porté sa main à son cœur et sa respiration s'est alourdie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait mal au cœur, et elle est tombée brutalement, répondit Luyo sous le regard agacé de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air consterné.

— C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Vous êtes tombée parce que vous aviez mal au cœur ? demanda l'infirmière en jetant un regard presque outré à Shyn qui souffla de nouveau.

— ... Pffff... Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu mal au cœur..., admit finalement la jeune femme d'un air résigné pendant que l'infirmière lui retirait le tensiomètre du bras.

Apparemment tout était normal de ce côté-là.

— Mais c'est rien de grave ! J'ai juste quelques problèmes cardiaques, et de temps en temps, très rarement, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe tout d'un coup et du coup ça m'arrive de tomber, ré-enchérit Shyn d'une voix plus vive en faisant des moulinés dans le vent avec sa main.

Le lucario fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant, l'air peu convaincu et de nouveau inquiet, tout comme les évolitions assissent par terre qui ne disaient rien, mais arboraient un air tourmenté.

— De quel genre de problème souffrez-vous ? questionna l'infirmière en allant chercher une petite machine sur une table roulante pour l'approcher de la jeune femme. C'était un électrocardioscope qui permettait, entre autres, de suivre le rythme cardiaque.

— J'ai une faiblesse du rythme cardiaque, et je prends un traitement pour ça. Mais parfois j'ai aussi de légères crises de tachycardie, répondit Shyn en tendant son bras vers l'infirmière pour qu'elle branche la machine sur elle.

— Et vous n'êtes pas soignée pour ça ? questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'un air intrigué.

— Si, ça fait partie de mon traitement, mais elles sont tellement rares et imprévisibles que j'ai souvent du mal à le prévoir. Du coup ça me surprend car ça fait comme un léger électrochoc et ça m'arrive de tomber..., fit Shyn d'un air simple. Elle semblait assez blasée par ce qu'elle disait, comme si sa maladie n'avait aucune importance ou comme si cela la fatiguait de devoir encore raconter quelque chose qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur.

Luyo déporta son regard vers elle, l'air circonspect.

— C'était pour ça la seringue ? demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix clairement mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard entre l'agacement et l'énervement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils du Pokémon qui eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

— Quelle seringue ? fit l'infirmière en relevant son nez de la machine qu'elle allumait.

— Tout à l'heure, quand elle s'est relevée après être tombée, elle s'est enfoncé une seringue dans le cœur, continua le lucario sans lâcher Shyn des yeux, qui semblait toujours agacée. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, et reporta son attention vers l'infirmière.

— C'est une..., tenta l'infirmière Joëlle.

— Oui, c'est une seringue médicale que l'on m'a prescrite exprès, la coupa Shyn vigoureusement, À utiliser uniquement en cas de crise pour calmer mon cœur, et oui je me la suis enfoncée moi-même dans le cœur et je vais très bien, c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, grinça la jeune femme d'un air fatigué. De toute évidence, parler de ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

— Je vous crois, qui serait assez fou pour s'enfoncer soit même une seringue dans le cœur sinon, marmonna l'infirmière en arborant un air soucieux.

— Croyez-moi, ça n'a absolument rien de drôle..., rajouta Shyn d'une voix faible sous le regard désolé du lucario.

— En tout cas, votre électrocardiogramme est normal, et toutes vos constantes aussi. Vous allez très bien, dit l'infirmière d'une voix plus joyeuse.

Shyn jeta un œil à la machine pour regarder son électrocardiogramme.

— Je vous l'avais dit, fit-elle d'un air égal.

— Je vous conseille quand même de vous reposer, et de reposer votre cœur, rajouta l'infirmière d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire en débranchant la jeune femme.

— C'est bien ce que je compte faire, répondit Shyn, avant de se lever et d'aller récupérer ses affaires.

Luyo ne dit rien et la suivit avec les évolitions, arborant un air renfermé et soucieux devant ses révélations soudaines dont la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais parlé.

Elle était malade...

.

Dans le couloir, Shyn eut à peine le temps de remettre sa veste et son sac, que les deux évolitions la dépassèrent et vinrent râler à ses pieds.

— _Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que t'étais malade ?_ demanda Shorty d'une voix forte et légèrement énervée.

Le lucario lança un regard vers le noctali. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à qui la jeune femme avait omis de dire cette information.

— Parce que ce n'est rien d'important..., répondit Shyn d'un air las en avançant tout en remettant son bonnet, cachant le pansement sur son front.

— _Comment ça rien d'important ? T'es tombé dans l'escalier et t_ _a_ _tête_ _a_ _frappé_ _par t_ _erre_ _! T'aurais pu en mourir !_ couina Milliu d'une voix inquiète.

— Personne ici ne mourra, murmura la jeune femme à voix basse sans s'arrêter, Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais quelles sont mes limites et je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. J'ai juste eu la malchance de me trouver au bord d'un escalier à ce moment-là..., continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse en leur lançant un regard doux pour les apaiser.

Les évolitions s'échangèrent un regard un peu dubitatif, avant de la suivre sans rien ajouter, l'air vaguement convaincu. Luyo, lui, traînait légèrement derrière, l'air mal à l'aise, regardant le dos de la jeune femme tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait semblé énervée quand il avait parlé de la seringue.

.

Une fois de retour dans le hall d'entrée, Shyn se dirigea vers une petite table dans un coin et s'y assit avant de sortir la boîte de sa seringue sous l'œil toujours contrarié du lucario qui alla s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise.

Milliu et Shorty regardèrent la jeune femme quelques secondes, mais devant l'intérêt grandissant de Shyn pour sa boîte en plastique, ils décidèrent finalement d'aller vagabonder aux alentours pendant que la jeune femme commençait à nettoyer et ranger son outil.

Luyo regarda Shyn d'un air songeur pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme daigne relever la tête de sa boîte. Elle lui lança alors un regard intrigué. Le lucario avait le regard figé sur la seringue maintenant de nouveau séparée en trois parties et arborait un air résolument triste.

— Luyo ? fit Shyn d'une voix douce pour l'interpeller.

Le Pokémon l'entendit et releva son regard vers elle. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire triste.

— Désolé, j'ai dû te faire peur...

— C'est pour toi que j'ai eu peur Shyn..., répondit le lucario à voix basse, l'air tendu en reportant son regard vers la seringue.

La jeune femme prit un air coupable en voyant que le Pokémon semblait plus affecté par son état que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

— Je suis désolée... Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être une scène très jolie à voir de l'extérieur..., murmura-t-elle en refermant sa boîte pour empêcher le lucario de fixer la seringue d'un air si sombre. Celui-ci remonta ensuite son regard vers elle, l'air perturbé.

— Est-ce que c'est grave ? Ta maladie...

Shyn fit une légère grimace.

— Un peu... Je ne vais pas te mentir, une maladie au cœur n'est jamais quelque chose de bénin. Mais j'ai un traitement et je fais attention, et cela depuis plusieurs années, expliqua Shyn sincèrement pour tenter d'apaiser les craintes du Pokémon.

— Tu fais attention ? répéta Luyo en écho.

— Oui. Quand j'ai su pour ma maladie je me suis mise au sport pour muscler mon cœur et l'obliger à battre plus vite. Je ne mange pas trop gras et je surveille mon rythme cardiaque, donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure, rajouta la jeune femme en souriant légèrement malgré son air encore un peu tendu.

Luyo sembla un peu moins inquiet à ses paroles et jeta un regard mitigé à la boîte rouge et blanche maintenant fermée. Shyn suivit son regard et fit une grimace embêtée avant d'avancer sa main sur la table pour venir la poser sur celle du Pokémon.

Le lucario regarda alors leurs deux mains d'un air intrigué, l'air de se demander ce qui se passait et releva son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme qui lui un sourire apaiser.

— Tout va bien Luyo, je t'assure..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui caressant la main avec son pouce dans l'espoir de calmer la peur du lucario à son égard qu'elle ressentait légèrement au fond d'elle.

Le Pokémon l'observa quelques secondes et regarda leur main, avant d'hocher la tête en souriant d'un air un peu plus joyeux. Shyn lui fit un grand sourire et retira sa main, avant de ranger la boîte de la seringue dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Le lucario suivit son mouvement en arborant de nouveau un léger air inquiet, et regarda sa main là où la jeune femme l'avait touché, remuant légèrement ses doigts en ayant encore la sensation de la main de Shyn sur la sienne. Il aurait préféré qu'elle la laisse encore un peu et détourna finalement le regard pour observer Shorty qui regardait la télévision derrière lui.

La jeune femme releva la tête et jeta un œil rapide au lucario en finissant de ranger sa seringue. Une expression de tristesse coupable passa alors rapidement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air plus neutre.

Le petit groupe reparti ensuite vers le centre-ville, Shyn arborant un air tranquille comme si rien ne s'était passé, tandis que Luyo, lui, gardait son regard fixé sur elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écroule à chaque instant.

.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme retourna au centre Pokémon et récupéra la clef de sa chambre. L'après-midi avait été calme, et Luyo semblait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant.

Le petit groupe alla donc dîner au réfectoire du centre et Shyn alla fumer sa cigarette avant de rejoindre la chambre. Comme dans les deux autres centres où ils avaient séjourné, la chambre était très simple, hormis les draps qui cette fois étaient blancs avec une couverture marron.

La jeune femme alla se changer et laissa les Pokémon vivre leur vie, puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac et en sortit sa boîte de pilules, ainsi qu'un drôle de bracelet électronique.

Le lucario l'observa du coin de l'œil sans bouger de l'autre côté de la pièce avant que Shyn ne s'adresse à lui sans le regarder.

— Je te dirais ce que c'est, que si tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, fit-elle d'une voix tranquille en souriant tout en ouvrant sa boîte.

Luyo fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et combla la distance entre eux, enjambant les évolitions couchées par terre pour s'asseoir sur le lit dans le dos de la jeune femme assise en tailleur.

Shyn se redressa et se tourna vers lui en souriant, avant de montrer sa boîte pleine de pilules au lucario.

— Ce sont tes médicaments ? Je t'ai vu en prendre plusieurs fois, fit le Pokémon d'un air mi-intrigué mi-gêné. Shyn lui jeta un regard sournois, suivi d'un sourire amusé.

— Oui, j'en prends tous les matins et soirs, répondit-elle, avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de prendre trois cachets colorés dans sa main. Luyo la regarda les avaler et fixa l'intérieur de la boîte : tous les médicaments étaient répartis dans des petits compartiments à dose égale.

— Tu en as beaucoup..., murmura le Pokémon d'un air vague.

— C'est un pilulier, ça sert à ranger les médicaments par jour et moment de la journée. Comme ça on est sûr de ne pas louper une dose, expliqua la jeune femme en reposant sa bouteille d'eau.

— Je vois oui...

Le lucario tourna ensuite son attention vers l'étrange bracelet posé à côté de Shyn.

— Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme referma son pilulier et suivit son regard.

— C'est un bracelet médical, pour surveiller mes constances physiques. Ma tension, mon rythme cardiaque, etc... Je dois le faire de temps en temps pour vérifier que mon rythme cardiaque n'a pas trop ralenti.

Shyn mit le bracelet à son poignet juste après et l'actionna sous le regard intrigué du Pokémon.

Elle le retira quelques secondes après, l'air neutre, et le rangea avec son pilulier. La jeune femme sortit ensuite de son sac son cahier bleu en bâillant.

— Tu as l'air fatigué Shyn..., fit le lucario d'un air flegmatique.  
— Oui... Je ne vais pas traîner, je pense..., répondit-elle dans un murmure, Tu n'es pas fatigué toi ?

— Un peu..., marmonna Luyo sans avoir l'air de croire à ses propres paroles.

— Tu me donnes l'impression de n'être jamais fatigué... Avec ton air impassible, reprit la jeune femme d'un air doux et légèrement moqueur sans le regarder.

Le lucario fronça les sourcils et regarda de côté, l'air de se demander si ce que venait de dire Shyn était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Shyn ouvrit ensuite son cahier et commença à écrire dedans, attirant de nouveau l'attention du Pokémon sur elle.

— C'est la troisième fois que je te vois écrire dans cet ouvrage..., fit Luyo d'une voix intriguée.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard rapide avant de retourner à ses écrits.

— Tu veux savoir ce que j'écris ? lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

— Si c'est personnel, cela ne me regarde pas...

— Cela ne t'empêche pas de poser la question, je te rappelle que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, rappela Shyn en jetant un air amusé au lucario, qui lui lança un regard perturbé, J'écris des notes de voyage, rajouta-t-elle en écrivant.

— Des notes de voyage ?

— Oui. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai pris l'habitude de tenir un journal régulier de ce qui se passait dans ma vie chaque année, histoire de toujours pouvoir me souvenir, expliqua Shyn.

Luyo l'écouta religieusement et se pencha ensuite légèrement vers elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

— J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce que tu écris…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix tranquille en plissant les yeux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se retourna légèrement pour voir le lucario, arborant un air hésitant.

— Cela t'intéresserait de pouvoir le faire ? Pouvoir lire ? questionna Shyn d'un air intéressé.

— Je pourrais ? demanda le lucario d'un air surpris en tournant son visage vers la jeune femme.

Shyn sourit devant son expression.

— Bien sûr. Tu es intelligent, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à lire.

Par contre si je t'apprends à lire il faudra que je t'apprenne à écrire en même temps, les deux vont ensemble et sont complémentaires, fit-elle en réfléchissant, sous le regard attentif du Pokémon.

— Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

La jeune femme fit une moue indécise en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais ça ne doit pas être sorcier. J'ai bien appris à lire moi, rigola-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle écrivit ensuite quelque chose dans son cahier, et le referma avant de se tourner complètement vers Luyo qui la regardait d'un air intéressé.

Shyn posa son regard sur les mains du Pokémon et lui attrapa la main gauche avec les siennes, avant de la monter devant son visage pour l'observer d'un air très intéressé, comme si elle l'auscultait.

Le lucario prit un air surpris en la regardant tripoter sa main, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait.

— Euuhh..., fit-il d'un air déconcerté alors que Shyn passait ses doigts entre les siens pour les écarter et les bouger.

— Moui…, tu pourrais tenir un stylo, marmonna-t-elle en jouant avec la main du Pokémon, ignorant totalement son air désabusé devant son attitude.

La jeune femme récupéra ensuite son stylo et le colla dans la main de Pokémon, bougeant ses doigts pour qu'il puisse correctement le tenir.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux en regardant sa propre main tenir le stylo, bougeant légèrement le poignet.

Shyn lui lança un regard amusé en libérant sa main pour permettre au Pokémon d'observer de plus près le stylo entre ses doigts et le regarda d'un air attendri et amusé.

La jeune femme finit ensuite de ranger toutes ses affaires, avant de retirer son pendentif et de se coucher dans le lit. Le lucario s'était relevé et la regarda se coucher d'un air embêté, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

— Tu souhaites que je dorme avec toi cette nuit encore ? lui demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix hésitante en la fixant.

Shyn se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux Luyo. Ce soir, et tous les autres soirs, répondit-elle tranquillement, avant de faire un petit sourire.

Le lucario réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant la jeune femme éteindre la lampe et la rejoignit finalement assez vite. Il se coucha à ses côtés, se glissant sous la couverture alors que Shyn tournait la tête vers lui, un sourire foncièrement ravi sur le visage.

— Bonne nuit Luyo, fit-elle d'une voix douce avant de se tourner sur le côté pour dormir.

— Bonne nuit Shyn..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix faible sans oser bouger de son côté. Il l'avait cette fois rejoint de son plein gré, et fut content que la jeune femme ne lui demande pas d'explication. Car il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui répondre la vérité.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, Shyn se réveilla en première dans la petite chambre du centre Pokémon. Le soleil était déjà bien haut en vue de la lumière passant par la fenêtre tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le lit en bâillant, avant de se gratter la tête d'un air distrait, les cheveux en pétard.

Shyn jeta un regard vers le lucario endormi qui était couché sur le côté vers elle. On pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et tranquille, et la jeune femme fit un petit sourire en le regardant, avant de remonter doucement la couverture à moitié descendue sur ses épaules.

Elle se leva ensuite sans lâcher son sourire, et emporta son sac dans la salle de bain dans l'intention de faire sa toilette…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Aussi étrange que celui puise être, Shyn se relève toute seule malgré sa chute, et s'injecte un produit... dans le cœur ._.  
Nous entrons donc cette fois dans un chapitre beaucoup plus « sérieux » qui rentre directement dans le vif du sujet : la maladie.  
Certains ont bien remarqué le rituel des pilules que Shyn prenaient, et Shyn confirme dans ce début de chapitre qu'elle prend un traitement pour des problèmes cardiaques.  
La jeune femme avait pour l'instant bien caché cette information plutôt importante, et semble assez agacé par toutes les questions que l'infirmière lui pause. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parlé, ce qui peut etre assez compréhensible vu qu'une telle maladie à sans aucun doute du lui prendre une bonne partie de son enfance et donc lui pourrir un peu la vie. Ce qui explique en partie pourquoi Shyn n'en avait jamais parlé avant et prenait toujours ses médicaments discrètement._

On notera aussi la remarque très discrète de Shyn à Luyo avant la coupure entre les deux scènes : " C'est pas que j'aime pas être dans tes bras, mais... Tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plaît ? " remarque que le Pokémon ne semble pas du tout assimilé, sans doute trop perturbé par l'état de la jeune femme.

 _._

 _Malgré sa_ _réticente_ _à_ _parler_ _de sa maladie, Shyn tente_ _ensuite_ _quand même de rassurer Luyo qui, elle le voit enfin,_ _s'inquiète_ _beaucoup pour elle ( En même temps il y a de quoi). La jeune femme semble_ _sincère_ _dans ses propos pour rassurer le Pokémon, si l'on ne compte pas son_ _léger_ _air triste et coupable à la fin…_

 _._

 _Sinon, ce Chapitre parle pour la_ _première_ _fois de quelque chose qui va, peut-_ _être_ _bien, revenir sur le tapis plusieurs fois.  
Shyn propose à Luyo de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire (chose totalement possible quand on voit dans l'animé que Miaouss a appris à le faire tout seul, en plus de parler).  
Shyn tiendra-t-elle sa parole ? Luyo arrivera-t-il à apprendre à lire et à écrire ? La suite nous le __dira_ _._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une grotte dangereuse

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 10 : Une grotte dangereuse.****

 **.**

.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..., couina Milliu en jetant des regards autour d'eux en se rapprochant de Shyn qui tentait de voir le chemin rocheux devant-eux, plissant les yeux.

Le petit groupe avait quitté Azuria depuis deux jours maintenant, direction Sud vers Safrania, passant par un mélange de sentiers forestiers et de petites habitations de campagne, avant que la jeune femme ne choisisse de passer par une grotte pour gagner du temps, plutôt que de faire le tour du pan de montagne devant-eux.

Le chemin n'était pas censé être long, mais l'obscurité de la grotte rendait l'avancée assez compliquée par endroits, même avec Shorty en mode lampe torche et de Luyo qui faisait briller une Aurasphére dans sa main.

La Mentali, elle, ne semblait pas du tout rassurée et regardait autour d'elle d'un air nerveux.

— Je ressens des énergies tout autour de nous, fit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en jetant des coups d'œil vers les murs, comme si des Pokémon allaient en sortir pour leur sauter dessus.

— Oui, je les ai sentis moi aussi, sûrement des Pokémon qui vivent ici, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue.

Mais à peine Shyn eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre tout autour d'eux, faisant trembler la pierre des murs.

Tout le monde s'arrêta en regardant le sol trembler, tout de suite suivi de cris de Pokémon qui résonnèrent dans la grotte.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas en avant en fixant le chemin devant-eux qui s'élargissait et partait dans plusieurs directions.

— Ils arrivent..., murmura-t-il d'un air sombre.

La jeune femme suivit son regard sans bouger et vit alors apparaître plusieurs Rhinocorne qui s'amassèrent face à eux.

— _C'est notre grotte ! Partez d'ici !_ hurla l'un des Pokémon d'un air menaçant.

— Nous voulons juste traverser pour atteindre la sortie, nous ne sommes pas là pour déranger qui que ce soit ! fit Shyn d'une voix forte, mais non agressive en montrant ses mains en guise de paix.

— _Menteurs ! Tous les humains qui_ _traversent_ _notre grotte font des_ _dégâts_ _et nous_ _attaque_ _!_ râla un autre Rhinocorne en tapant du pied par terre en soufflant.

— _Elle dit la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre ou vous causer de_ _problème_ _!_ rajouta Luyo en faisant un pas vers eux, espérant que sa parole passerait mieux que celle de la jeune femme qui apparemment, les énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'air de les rassurer, au contraire.

— _Si tu es de son_ _côté_ _alors tu es contre nous !_ cria le Rhinocorne le plus proche du Lucario, avant de foncer vers lui dans une attaque Charge.

Milliu se cacha derrière les jambes de Shyn alors que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler. Mais le Lucario esquiva l'attaque en sautant en arrière, apparemment il avait prévu le coup et se retourna vers les Rhinocorne tandis que la jeune femme faisait un petit sourire rassuré.

— Arrêtez ! Nous ne voulons pas nous battre ! tenta Luyo de nouveau en montrant lui aussi le plat de ses mains aux Pokémon.

— _Chargez les intrus !_ cria le Rhinocorne qui venait de foncer sur le Lucario en se tournant vers les autres.

Luyo grimaça d'agacement en voyant les Pokémon se mettre à courir vers eux, et fit un pas en arrière en commençant à faire apparaître une Aurasphére dans ses mains. Mais Shyn passa devant lui et cria d'une voix forte :

— Milliu, Attraction ! Shorty, Aboiement !

Les deux évolitions s'exécutèrent et attaquèrent en même temps. Le Noctali poussa alors un fort cri sur les Pokémon, les paralysant de peur pour la plupart, tandis que la Mentali lançait son attaque Attraction et envoûta tous les mâles qu'elle toucha avec son attaque.

Luyo leva les sourcils de surprise en regardant le combo d'attaques des deux Pokémon, mais la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

— Viens, partons ! Il va sûrement en arriver d'autres, ne restons pas là ! fit-elle d'une voix rapide au Pokémon, qui opina, avant de se mettre à courir avec Shyn et les évolitions.

.

Malheureusement, ils ne coururent pas longtemps et arrivèrent rapidement dans une sorte de petite salle avec plusieurs chemins possibles. Mais du bruit venant de tout autour d'eux leur fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'arrêter là, et en quelques secondes, des dizaines de Rhinocorne arrivèrent de tous les côtés dans un grand fracas, leur barrant la route.

— Tsss, je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix..., grinça la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas, imitée par le Lucario qui se posta à côté d'elle, prêt à se défendre.

Et les Pokémon sauvages n'attendirent pas longtemps cette fois-ci, et leur foncèrent dessus les uns après les autres dans tous les sens en beuglant et criant, faisant trembler le sol.

Le Noctali n'attendit pas que Shyn lui donne d'ordre cette fois et envoya une attaque Vibroscur sur le Rhinocorne le plus proche de lui tandis que Milliu lançait une Balle Ombre sur son voisin.

Luyo, lui, fit cette fois apparaître son Aurasphére et la lança sur un autre Pokémon, avant d'enchaîner avec une autre. La jeune femme, elle, l'imita, et se mit à lancer des Aurasphéres autour d'elle pour tenter d'affaiblir le plus de Pokémon possible.

Mais les Rhinocorne ne faiblissaient pas, et se relevaient parfois, l'air encore plus mécontent. Deux d'entre eux foncèrent alors sur la Mentali, qui leur tournait le dos, et ne les vit qu'au dernier moment alors que Shorty prévenait sa sœur en criant.  
Heureusement, le Lucario les vit et fonça sur eux. Il en repoussa ensuite un avec une attaque Charge Os, qui envoya valser le Pokémon et le mit KO, mais cela énerva le deuxième qui tapa frénétiquement des pattes par terre, avant de foncer sur Luyo dans une attaque Empal'korne.

— _Luyo !_ cria Milliu en voyant le Lucario encaisser tant bien que mal l'attaque en se protégeant avec son os. Mais celui-ci disparut rapidement et Luyo sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner du Pokémon qui semblait maintenant l'avoir pris pour cible.

Shyn lui jeta un regard rapide dans la mêlée, mais ne put aller aider le Pokémon, et sauta elle aussi en arrière pour esquiver une attaque Bélier qui lui était destinée, avant de répliquer par une Aurasphére.

Elle recula ensuite en sautillant et se concentra une seconde, puis donna un violent coup de pied dans l'air. Une grande barre d'énergie apparut alors devant-elle, comme si elle sortait de sa jambe, et alla frapper un autre Rhinocorne qui s'écroula sous le choc. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une attaque Onde Vide, une autre attaque qu'un Lucario pouvait utiliser.

Mais Luyo ne le vit pas, trop occupé à fixer le Rhinocorne en face de lui qui grattait le sol d'un air furieux.

— _Je vais t'empaler !_ cria le Pokémon, avant de foncer vers le Lucario. Celui-ci fit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'il était contre un mur et ne pouvait donc plus reculer. Luyo tenta alors de faire apparaître une Aurasphére, mais n'eut pas le temps et s'écarta rapidement sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque Empal'korne du Rhinocorne qui alla s'enfoncer dans le mur.

Le Lucario leva ensuite la main pour répliquer, mais au lieu de créer une Aurasphére, la pointe sur sa main se mit à briller et se changea en trois longues griffes avec lequel le Pokémon frappa le Rhinocorne, qui afficha un air surpris et douloureux avant de s'écrouler sur le côté.

Suite à ça, le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant sa main d'un air hébété. De son côté, Shyn jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luyo et fit un petit sourire en coin en voyant que le Lucario allait bien, et avait de toute évidence utilisé une nouvelle attaque en vue de son expression devant les griffes de sa main qui disparurent rapidement.

— _Luyo, par ici !_ cria Shorty, ramenant le Pokémon sur terre, qui se tourna vers le Noctali qui tentait de repousser plusieurs Rhinocorne avec des aboiements.

Le Lucario jeta un regard vers le Pokémon ténèbres, puis vers la jeune femme qui semblait bien se débrouiller et esquivait les attaques des Pokémon en sautant par-dessus eux, avant de les frapper avec ses jambes en utilisant son Aura, tandis que le Mentali envoûtait deux Rhinocorne à l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Pokémon étaient soit à terre, soit trop fatigués pour bouger.

Mais alors que les évolitions piaillaient de soulagements, Shyn et Luyo jetèrent en même temps un regard inquiet vers l'un des tunnels d'où des grondements se faisaient entendre.

— _Ho non,_ _il_ _y en a encore ?_ gémit Milliu de fatigue en fixant le tunnel en face d'eux.

Un grand Pokémon rocheux en sortit quelques secondes après et poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il ressemblait à un Rhinocorne, mais lui se tenait sur deux pattes et avait une queue plus longue, ainsi qu'une plus grande corne sur la tête.

Le Pokémon gris jeta ensuite un regard rapide à la pièce et poussa un fort hurlement de mécontentement.

— _Il a pas l'air content_ _celui-là_ _!_ couina la Mentali en allant se cacher derrière Shyn qui arborait un air un peu inquiet.

— _Tu_ _m'étonnes_ _, je suis_ _sûr_ _que c'es_ _t_ _le chef ! Et je crois pas qu'il_ _apprécie_ _qu'on est_ _dégommé_ _tous_ _ses_ _copains_ _!_ rajouta Shorty d'une voix à demi sarcastique et légèrement inquiète en reculant d'un pas.

Le Lucario recula lui aussi et alla se placer devant la jeune femme, comme pour la protéger.

— C'est pour ça que j'aime pas me battre..., râla Shyn d'une voix grinçante en jetant un regard à Luyo devant-elle.

— De quel Pokémon s'agit-il ? demanda Luyo en se tournant à moitié vers la jeune femme.

— Lui c'est un Rhinoféros, c'est l'évolution des Rhinocorne que l'on vient de combattre, répondit Shyn d'une voix amère.

Mais le Pokémon ne leur laissa pas continuer leur discussion et s'avança dans la pièce en hurlant, avant de frapper violemment le sol de ses mains.

Plusieurs grandes colonnes de pierre se mirent alors à apparaître et foncèrent vers eux sous le regard alarmé de tout le monde.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas, prêt à protéger la jeune femme, mais celle-ci le poussa légèrement, passa devant lui et fit apparaître son bouclier d'Aura.

Les pierres touchèrent le bouclier, mais ne réussirent pas à le briser et disparurent juste après sous le grincement de dents et le regard hargneux du Pokémon roche.

Shyn fit ensuite disparaître son bouclier pendant que Luyo jetait un regard perplexe à la jeune femme.

— Mais pourquoi...

— Il a l'air puissant, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque et éviter de se faire toucher par ses attaques..., répondit Shyn à la question coupée.

Le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant mieux pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait poussé, mais le Rhinoféros poussa un nouveau cri plein de colère avant de se mettre à frapper frénétiquement le sol de ses pattes arrière. Toute la grotte se mit alors à trembler dangereusement sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde.

— C'est une attaque Séisme ! Venez ! Partons d'ici, vite ! fit Shyn d'une voix forte en partant en courant par le chemin derrière elle, suivie par Luyo et les évolitions.

Le Rhinoféros ne chercha pas à les suivre, mais continua de crier en tapant de plus en plus fort sur le sol.

— Milliu, Shorty ! Devant, éclairez-nous le chemin ! rajouta la jeune femme dans le couloir rocheux à l'intention de ses Pokémon, qui obéirent et passèrent devant, le Noctali se transformant en lampe torche pour éclairer le chemin.

Toute la grotte tremblait maintenant de façon très alarmante, des morceaux de roche se détachant par endroits, manquant de leur tomber dessus.

Le Lucario en esquiva un de justesse en sautant au dernier moment sur le côté, avant de reprendre sa course quelques pas derrière Shyn.

Mais il vit alors un rocher se détacher du plafond et tomber vers la jeune femme. Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés et se mit à crier :

— Shyn, attention !

Mais la jeune femme ne le vit pas, et se prit le rocher dans le dos sur son sac, avant de tomber au sol à plat ventre dans un souffle rauque.

Luyo fonça vers Shyn et la retourna sur le dos, mais la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, semblant avoir perdu connaissance sous le choc brutal.

— Shyn, réveille-toi ! tenta le Lucario vainement en la secouant légèrement.

Milliu et Shorty, eux, n'avaient rien vu ni entendu à cause du bruit et de l'obscurité, et étaient partis, laissant Shyn et Luyo en arrière dans une semi-obscurité.

Le Lucario jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui alors que le sol recommençait à vibrer dangereusement, avant de fermer les yeux et de faire vibrer ses antennes pour arriver à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Mais à peine eut-il levé la tête, qu'il vit de nouveaux rochers et cailloux tomber du plafond droit vers eux.

Il fit une grimace alarmée, et réagit rapidement en tentant de protéger la jeune femme comme il put en se plaçant à quatre pattes en équilibre au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger avec son corps.

Luyo se prit alors plusieurs cailloux et petits rochers dans le dos et grinça des dents en grimaçant, tentant de supporter le choc.

Mais un rocher plus gros lui percuta le haut du dos et le Pokémon poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'affaisser de quelques centimètres sous le choc.

Heureusement, il se reprit juste à temps en grimaçant de douleurs. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient et son dos lui faisait très mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser tomber. Shyn se trouvait juste en dessous de son propre corps et la pointe sur son torse n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de la jeune femme. S'il tombait, il risquerait de lui faire très mal, et il le savait.

Mais ses bras tremblaient de plus en plus et une énième secousse provoqua une nouvelle chute de pierres dans son dos, l'affaiblissant encore plus.

Le Lucario grinça de douleur en se sentant descendre encore de quelques centimètres vers Shyn et fixa le visage de la jeune femme.

— Shyn ! Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! fit-il d'une voix forte et douloureuse en agrippant le sol de ses mains. Il n'avait maintenant même plus la force de se déplacer, et sa chute était quasiment inévitable.

Le Pokémon poussa un râle de douleur en s'abaissant de nouveau très légèrement. Ses bras lui faisaient très mal et la pointe de son torse touchait grandement la veste de Shyn. S'il descendait encore il allait l'empaler, et vu la douleur qu'il ressentait ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes.

— SHYNNN ! hurla le Lucario de désespoir en affichant un air douleur et horrifié. Mais la jeune femme était toujours inconsciente et ne bougea pas.

Luyo pensa alors que c'était fini, quand son regard fut attiré par une faible lueur venant de la poitrine de Shyn. Il baissa légèrement les yeux en grimaçant et se rendit compte que le pendentif de la jeune femme brillait.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi, que la pointe de son torse et les pointes de ses mains se mirent à briller très légèrement, et changèrent soudainement de forme, s'aplatissant pour devenir aussi lisses que des galets.

Le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en voyant cela, mais la fatigue et la douleur étaient trop grandes, et il s'écroula de tout son long sur Shyn la seconde d'après dans un souffle rauque.

Luyo souffla de douleur et de fatigue contre la veste de la jeune femme, la tête dans son cou, et eut juste le temps d'assimiler une légère odeur de fleurs sucrée, avant de perdre lui aussi connaissance.

.

Quand les évolitions finirent par se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière eux, ils firent demi-tour et retrouvèrent Shyn et Luyo, couchés par terre, le Pokémon couché sur la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous les deux inconscients et le Lucario portait sur le dos des traces de coups, suite aux chutes de pierres qu'il s'était pris. La grotte avait depuis arrêté de trembler et était redevenue calme. Les deux évolitions se regardèrent d'un air indécis et légèrement intrigué vu la position incongrue des deux personnes, et allèrent finalement s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

Milliu se mit ensuite à lécher le visage de Shyn, ce qui finit par réveiller la jeune femme qui ouvrit des yeux douloureux.

Son dos et sa tête lui faisaient mal et elle sentait que quelque chose de lourd pesait sur son corps.

Elle remarqua alors le visage à l'envers de la Mentali au-dessus du sien, et jeta un regard vers son corps avant d'ouvrir des yeux interdits en voyant Luyo couché sur elle.

Elle se redressa ensuite comme elle put et repoussa doucement le Pokémon sur le côté, avant de déplacer la tête du Lucario sur ses jambes, puis observa son dos en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il est blessé. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est pris des coups ou des pierres, marmonna la jeune femme en regardant la zone autour d'elle que Shorty éclairait de ses anneaux.

— _Vu_ _comment il était sur toi, je pense qu'il a_ _dû_ _te_ _protéger_ _et se_ _prendre_ _des pierres avant de perdre_ _connaissance_ _en te_ _tombant_ _dessus_ , dit Milliu en observant elle aussi le Pokémon inconscient.

— J'en ai l'impression oui. Je crois... je crois que je me suis pris un coup dans le dos et que je suis tombée. Je l'ai entendu me prévenir, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, et après je me souviens de rien..., marmonna Shyn en réfléchissant.

La jeune femme fit une grimace avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir un vaporisateur de potion. Elle s'occupa ensuite de soigner le corps blessé de Luyo et remarqua rapidement les galets sur ses mains ainsi que sur son torse.

— Tiens, c'est bizarre... La pointe de son torse et celles de ses mains ont changé de forme..., marmonna Shyn en avançant sa main vers le torse du Pokémon.

— _Vu_ _comment il était sur toi, s'ils n'avaient pas changé de forme tu ne serais plus là pour le remarquer,_ grinça Shorty dans une grimace. La jeune femme lui jeta un œil avant de lever les sourcils en comprenant sa remarque.

— Tu crois que c'est lui qui a changé leur forme pour me protéger ?

— _Je n'en sais rien._ _À_ _toi de le dire, c'est toi l'experte des Lucario,_ ricana le Noctali.

Shyn sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, l'air un peu perdu et rangea finalement la potion dans son sac.

Elle passa ensuite son sac à Shorty et l'attacha sur le dos du Noctali, avant de s'occuper de Luyo. Ses pointes n'étaient toujours pas revenues, et cela ne dérangea pas du tout la jeune femme, bien au contraire, car cela lui permit de caler le Lucario endormi sur son dos pour le transporter.

Le petit groupe reprit peu après sa marche par le chemin rocheux, et finit par trouver la sortie sans recroiser aucun Pokémon dangereux.

Une fois dehors, Shyn alla déposer le Pokémon toujours inconscient au pied d'un arbre et s'assit à ses côtés avec Milliu et Shorty, dans l'idée de se reposer le temps que Luyo revienne à lui. La jeune femme avait toujours mal au dos, et le fait d'avoir porté un Pokémon qui était sans aucun doute plus lourd qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé à aller mieux...

.

Quand Luyo se réveilla, il fut assez surpris de voir la lumière extérieure lui agresser les yeux. Il était dehors et était couché au pied d'un arbre.

Le Lucario ronchonna en se redressant, tout en regardant autour de lui et croisa le regard de Shyn qui était assise à ses côtés et lisait un livre à couverture rouge.

— Ça y est tu te réveilles. Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda la jeune femme en refermant son livre, tournant son visage vers lui.

Les évolitions s'étaient couchées à côté d'elle et dormaient tranquillement au soleil.

Luyo s'assit et grimaça en étirant ses bras.

— Non, ça va.. Nous sommes dehors ? Que s'est-il passé ? commença-t-il en regardant rapidement autour de lui, avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme, Et toi tu n'as rien ?

Shyn fit un sourire en se tournant complètement vers lui.

— Non tout va bien, grâce à toi je crois en plus. Tu m'as protégé quand j'ai perdu connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Lucario hocha la tête.

— Oui je me rappelle... des rochers nous sont tombés dessus et tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai protégé de la chute des autres rochers, mais j'ai dû perdre connaissance moi aussi peu après.., fit-il d'une voix sombre en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

— Oui j'ai vu ça, on aurait dit que quelqu'un t'avait roué de coups. Merci de m'avoir protégé..., répondit Shyn dans un sourire fade.

Luyo hocha la tête rapidement.

— Je t'en prie... Comment sommes-nous sortis ?

La jeune femme gigota légèrement pour changer de position et s'assit en tailleur à côté du Pokémon avant de répondre.

— Quand je suis revenue à moi, je t'ai soigné et porté sur mon dos. Heureusement, nous n'étions plus très loin de la sortie, répondit-elle, suivie d'un froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle voyait le Lucario se tordre sur le côté comme s'il avait au dos, Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus mal ? Je t'ai donné des soins de bases, mais tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop forcer...

Luyo remarqua son air soucieux et se redressa en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non ça va, j'ai juste quelques courbatures. Merci de m'avoir soigné..., fit-il d'une voix rauque en fixant les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme.

Shyn sembla croire ses paroles et fit un petit sourire rassuré tandis que le Lucario regardait maintenant les pointes sur ses mains, ainsi que la pointe sur son torse, qui étaient redevenues normales pendant qu'il dormait.

— Tout à l'heure dans la grotte... Quand je t'ai protégé, j'étais prêt à te tomber dessus et te blesser avec ma pointe... Mais au moment où j'allais lâcher, il s'est passé une chose étrange..., murmura Luyo d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

La jeune femme suivit son regard et comprit qu'il parlait de ses pointes.

— Tes pointes ont changé de forme ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le Pokémon releva le regard vers elle, l'air un peu surpris.

— Tu l'as vu ?

Shyn acquiesça.

— Elles étaient toujours arrondies quand je t'ai soigné et porté. Elles se sont retransformées tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, mais garda son air surpris en fixant ses mains redevenues normales.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu as l'air perplexe, cela veut dire que tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix intriguée.

Luyo releva un regard embêté vers elle.

— Non... j'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça... Et puis... Ton pendentif... Il a brillé juste avant que cela se passe, répondit-il, l'air perdu.

Shyn fronça les sourcils.

— Mon pendentif ?

— Oui... J'avais très peur de te blesser, et j'ai eu comme l'impression que c'est ton pendentif qui a permis de faire ça... Pour que je ne te fasse pas mal..., expliqua le Lucario en se rappelant avoir très nettement vu le cristal briller sous lui juste avant que ses pointes ne changent de forme sans qu'il ne comprenne comment.

Shyn ne répondit rien et regarda dans le vide quelques secondes en faisant une grimace avec sa bouche.

— Peut-être... Mais tu sais... J'ai lu plusieurs livres sur les Lucario... Et de ce que j'ai lu, un individu bien entraîné peut être capable de volontairement changer la forme de ses pointes comme tu as fait tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un air vague, semblant ailleurs.

— Mais je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement ! J'ignorais même que je pouvais être capable de faire ça, annonça Luyo d'une voix plus forte pendant que la jeune femme se grattait le menton.  
— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...Et tu dis que mon pendentif a brillé juste avant ?

— Oui...

— Intéressant..., marmonna Shyn en regardant sur le côté.

La jeune femme porta ensuite son regard sur le torse du Pokémon en continuant de réfléchir.

— Je me demande si..., murmura-t-elle en prenant un air très intrigué en continuant de le fixer.

Le Lucario afficha une expression perdue en la regardant et vit alors Shyn avançait rapidement sa main droite vers lui comme si elle voulait le pousser. Luyo sentit un choc à la poitrine quand sa main le frappa, pile là où se trouvait normalement sa pointe.

Le Pokémon prit alors un air effaré en regardant à tour de rôle la main de la jeune femme sur son torse et le visage intéressé de Shyn qui fixait elle aussi sa main, l'air assez content.

Mais Luyo comprit soudainement pourquoi en portant son attention sur son torse et vit que sa pointe avait de nouveau changé de forme sous la main de la jeune femme, ressemblant de nouveau à un galet lise.

— Quoi ? poussa le Pokémon, totalement perdu alors que Shyn émettait un petit rire satisfait et récupérait sa main.

— C'est ce que je pensais..., fit-elle d'un air amusé.

— Je ne comprends pas..., marmonna le Lucario, perplexe et perdu en regardant son torse. Cette fois, seule la pointe sur son torse avait changé de forme. Celles de ses mains, elles, n'avaient pas bougé.

— Moi si ! Si tu veux mon avis, tout à l'heure, j'ai dû inconsciemment entendre ton appel, et ai utilisé mes pouvoirs à travers mon pendentif pour changer la forme de tes pointes, expliqua la jeune femme en se rasseyant à sa place.

— Ce serait... à cause du lien ? questionna le Pokémon en continuant de regarder le galet qui remplaçait de nouveau la pointe de son torse.

— Sûrement oui. Je ne vois que ça en tout cas. Et il est toujours actif comme tu peux voir ! fit Shyn en souriant tout en montrant son torse du menton.

Luyo lui lança un regard vague.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que je serais capable moi-même de changer leur forme ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se penchant en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains.

— Sûrement oui, sinon je ne pense pas que cela aurait marché. Je pense que tout à l'heure, mon Aura a dû forcer le changement pour que tu ne me blesses pas, mais je suis quasiment sûr que tu dois pouvoir le faire toi-même sans que j'aie besoin de te foncer dessus, expliqua Shyn sérieusement en le regardant de côté, Et d'ailleurs tu l'as déjà fait une fois, rajouta-t-elle.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Shyn reprit :

— Tout à l'heure, quand tu as utilisé l'attaque Griffe Acier, la pointe sur ta main a changé de forme, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Si je l'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y attarder, je n'ai même pas compris comment j'ai fait ça..., répondit Luyo en se rappelant, qu'en effet, la pointe de sa main avait changé de forme pour prendre l'aspect de trois longues griffes brillantes.

La jeune femme eut l'air un peu dubitative devant sa réponse.

— ... Tu ne connaissais pas non plus cette attaque, je présume, fit-elle d'une voix très calme en plissant les yeux.

Luyo fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Alors... Cela veut dire que je serais capable de modifier la forme de mes pointes ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— J'en suis quasiment sûr, répondit Shyn tranquillement.

— Et que dès que nous risquons d'entrer en contact, mes pointes changent de forme par eux-mêmes pour ne pas te blesser..., continua le Lucario comme si la jeune femme n'avait rien dit.

— Ha mon avis..., le lien qui nous unit influence sur tes pouvoirs, fit Shyn d'un air plus sérieux en se redressant un peu pour mieux le voir, De plus, tu as de mon Aura en toi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que la tienne ait envie de blesser la mienne... Comme les Aurasphéres qui se rejoignent. Elles se reconnaissent, et se protègent..., expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sage.

Le Pokémon l'écouta et ne répondit rien, semblant approuver silencieusement en regardant le vide entre eux. Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé en jetant un coup d'œil vers Milliu et Shorty.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose, pour moi. Au moins je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, si je te tombe dessus, ou inversement, je ne risque pas de me faire empaler ! rigola-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Luyo, une boule d'énergie lui arriva en pleine figure et disparut juste avant de la toucher, explosant silencieusement en une multitude de particules de lumière.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et fixa le Pokémon qui s'était légèrement redressé et venait de lui envoyer une Aurasphére dessus de façon totalement fourbe.

— Je l'avais pas senti venir celle-là..., murmura Shyn d'une voix dépitée, l'air toujours pétrifié.

— Excuse-moi, je voulais juste vérifier..., fit le Lucario très calmement comme si tout était normal.

Shyn reprit lentement une expression plus normale et fronça les sourcils.

— ... Tu étais sûr qu'elle disparaîtrait ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix incertaine, n'ayant pas totalement l'air sûr de ce qu'elle disait.

Luyo hocha la tête.

— Quasiment sûr...Et tu as raison, nos auras ne peuvent pas se combattre..., répondit le Pokémon en jetant un regard rapide sur le côté en entendant un bruit venant d'un arbre.

Mais son manque d'attention lui valut de ne pas voir Shyn préparer son attaque, et il ouvrit lui aussi de grands yeux en voyant l'Aurasphére de la jeune femme exploser devant son visage.

— Tu as raison. Si on veut se taper dessus il faudra le faire autrement qu'avec des Aurasphéres, fit Shyn d'un air amusé et sarcastique, un grand sourire sournois au visage, contemplant le visage décomposé du Lucario qui la fixait, les yeux ronds et la bouche entr'ouverte.

— _Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire exploser des boules_ _à_ _la figure, on pour_ _r_ _a_ _peut-être_ _se remettre en route ?_ râla une voix traînante et masculine derrière la jeune femme.

Shyn se retourna et fit un grand sourire au Noctali.

— Bien sûr. On est reparti !

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Je vous fais des fausses frayeurs en ce moment, et je m'en délecte d'avance._

 _._

 _Sinon, que peut-on apprendre dans ce chapitre, hormis le fait que Luyo se soit étalé sur Shyn après l'avoir protégé d'une chute de pierres ?_  
 _Déjà, qu'il vaut mieux éviter de prendre des raccourcis par des grottes de Rhinocorne, très mauvaise idée._  
 _Ensuite, que Luyo a utilisé une nouvelle attaque dans la panique du combat, chose qu'il ne semble pas vraiment avoir eu le temps d'assimiler._  
 _Et après que Shyn a elle-même démontré connaître une capacité liée à l'Aura et au Lucario qui pourrait s'apparenter à l'attaque Onde Vide (attaque qu'un Riolu peut apprendre par reproduction dans les jeux Pokémon)._

 _._

 _Sinon, évidemment la dernière information est sans doute la plus intéressante : Le changement de forme des pointes de Luyo._  
 _Et comme le laisse suggérer la lumière émise par le pendentif de Shyn avant que les pointes ne se transforment en galets, c'est bien l'Aura de la jeune femme qui a permis de créer ce phénomène._  
 _Phénomène, qui est ensuite expliqué par Shyn d'une manière qui, je le pense, est assez explicite et complète sans que je n'ai besoin de rajouter grand-chose._

 _L'attaque Griffe Acier de Lucario prouve que les pointes des mains du Pokémon peuvent changer de forme. Ce qui laisserait donc sous-entendre, qu'un Lucario pourrait logiquement changer la forme de ses pointes de lui-même, même en dehors d'une attaque._

 _._

 _L'Aura de Shyn à entendu l'appel de Luyo et a agis sur ses pointes pour protéger la jeune femme. Mais comme le dit Shyn juste après, Luyo pourrait très certainement créer ce phénomène de lui-même._

 _Surtout maintenant que l'Aura de Shyn la forcé à le faire. Et tout ça grâce au lien de leurs Auras !_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une inquiétante championne

* " _Pas de Chapitre la semaine prochaine !_ _" *_

.

 ** **Chapitre 11 : Une inquiétante championne.****

.

.

Après les péripéties dans la grotte aux Rhinocorne, le petit groupe voyagea encore pendant un jour entier. Shyn en profita pour entraîner Luyo à mieux maîtriser sa nouvelle attaque, l'incitant à utiliser son attaque Griffe Acier sur des arbres.

Le repas du midi passé, la jeune femme et le Lucario s'écartèrent donc un peu, imités par Milliu et Shorty qui en profitèrent eux aussi pour s'entraîner un peu, envoyant des Balles Ombres dans tous les sens en tentant chacun d'esquiver celles de l'autre tandis que Shyn épaulait Luyo.

La jeune femme retira ensuite son bonnet et sa veste et montra au Pokémon comment elle se servait de son Aura pour esquiver rapidement et précisément les attaques et les obstacles, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Luyo sembla assez impressionné de la précision dont Shyn faisait preuve, cela lui rappelait ses entraînements avec Aaron pour apprendre à contrôler le pouvoir de l'Aura.

— C'est normal que j'y arrive bien, j'ai ce don depuis ma naissance. J'ai eu plus de 20 ans pour m'entraîner à bien contrôler mes pouvoirs et à correctement les maîtriser, expliqua la jeune femme en rouvrant ses yeux sous le regard sérieux du Lucario qui hocha la tête.

— J'espère qu'un jour moi aussi je serais capable d'aussi bien contrôler mon Aura que toi, annonça le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire.

— Si tu crois en ton Aura, tu y arriveras !

— Le Seigneur Aaron me disait exactement la même chose..., sourit Luyo tendrement.

La jeune femme eut l'air légèrement amusée par sa remarque.

— Si Aaron l'a dit alors... C'est que ça doit être vrai, ricana-t-elle, avant de retourner vers le camp en souriant. Le Lucario la suivit du regard, l'observant récupérer une cigarette et s'éloigner plus loin pour fumer, se demandant si sa remarque était sincère ou sarcastique.

Shyn restait encore très mystérieuse pour lui.

 _._

 _Kanto : Safrania_

 _._

Une fois repartis, il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour atteindre enfin leur destination : Safrania.

Leur coupure par la grotte leur avait fait gagner deux bons jours, mais la nuit était tombée et l'heure tardive sauta au visage de Shyn quand elle trouva enfin le centre Pokémon, mais se retrouva devant une porte close.

À cette heure-ci, plus rien n'était ouvert, même pas le centre, et la jeune femme ne se voyait pas déranger l'infirmière à presque minuit.

— Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? demanda le Lucario en comprenant qu'ils ne dormiraient pas au centre Pokémon ce soir-là.

Shyn se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a d'autres endroits où dormir. Pour une fois je payerais ma chambre, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement, avant de partir vers le centre-ville.

Luyo prit sa suite sans vraiment comprendre, et ça jusqu'à ce que Shyn ne rentre dans un grand bâtiment du centre-ville dont l'accueil était lui encore ouvert.

Le Pokémon suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur, l'air un peu perplexe, et ne remarqua pas que de l'autre côté de la rue, une femme aux longs cheveux vert foncé, accompagnée d'un Pokémon jaune bipède un peu étrange avec de longues moustaches et une cuillère dans chaque main, les regardaient fixement.

 _._

Dans le bâtiment, Shyn jeta un regard vague autour d'elle, avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir et de parler avec le jeune homme derrière. Le Lucario, lui, jetait des regards intrigués autour de lui. C'était un hall plutôt grand, et quelques chaises, fauteuils et tables remplies de prospectus occupaient l'espace sur les côtés. La décoration du lieu était-elle assez brillante et dorée par endroits, signe que l'établissement devait avoir une certaine côte. En tout cas plus que les centres Pokémon qu'ils avaient visités.

— Luyo ! l'interpella Shyn, faisant se retourner le Pokémon vers elle. Elle tenait une clé dans sa main et lui montra du menton l'escalier sur le côté vers lesquels les évolitions se dirigeaient déjà.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda le Lucario en suivant la jeune femme dans l'escalier un peu plus classieux que ceux des centres Pokémon, arborant des couleurs rouges qui s'accordaient aux murs.

— Nous sommes dans un hôtel. C'est un établissement qui loue des chambres pour une ou des nuits. Tant que l'on peut payer..., répondit Shyn d'un air banal.

Le Lucario opina sans rien dire et suivit la jeune femme dans le couloir.

— Le réceptionniste m'a fait tourner en bourrique par contre. Sous prétexte que je suis toute seule, il voulait me refiler une toute petite chambre au RDC avec un lit simple. Du coup j'ai dû payer plus cher pour avoir une chambre avec un lit double. Désolé Luyo, ils n'avaient plus de chambres à lits séparés, rajouta Shyn d'un air amusé en lançant un regard au Pokémon par-dessus son épaule.

Mais le Lucario ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un vague grognement sourd sans réelle connotation, l'air un peu ailleurs.

 _._

La chambre d'hôtel se trouva être plus grande et un peu plus jolie que celles des centres qu'ils avaient vus, arborant des couleurs claires et des draps blancs à bords rouges. La base restait néanmoins la même, hormis un petit détail, que Shorty ne tarda pas à faire remarquer en criant :

" Y a une télé ! " avant de se jeter devant la machine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Shyn ricana et alluma la boîte lumineuse qui se mit à faire défiler un feuilleton policier étrange devant lequel les évolitions se couchèrent. La Mentali avait l'air fatiguée, mais le Noctali, lui, semblait captivé par la boîte magique.

Luyo jeta ensuite un regard rapide à la jeune femme, qui disparut juste après dans la salle de bain, comme d'habitude. Le Pokémon alla donc rejoindre les deux évolitions et s'assit au bout du lit pour regarder l'émission d'un air intrigué.

 _._

Un peu plus tard, de retour dans la chambre, Shyn éteignit la télévision en voyant que les deux évolitions s'étaient finalement endormies devant, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour écrire ses notes, avant d'être rejointe par le Lucario.

Mais le Pokémon ne prêta pas attention à la jeune femme qui sortait son cahier, et jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son torse en s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de Shyn.

Ses pointes étaient de nouveau normales, et il n'avait pour l'instant pas essayé de les faire changer de forme par lui-même.

Shyn l'entendit ronchonner à ses côtés et releva le nez de ses notes pour lui lancer un regard amusé, puis ricana devant son air grognon. Luyo lui jeta un regard en coin en la voyant bouger légèrement et afficha une expression perplexe en l'observant approcher sa main de son torse et la poser sur sa pointe.

Mais cette fois-ci, la pointe ne bougea pas, et la jeune femme l'attrapa complètement avec sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

L'air perplexe du Lucario s'accentua en lorgnant son torse dont Shyn tenait la pointe comme si elle allait le tirer en avant.

— Ça ne marche pas ? fit-il d'un air incompris en relevant son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait elle aussi se poser des questions au vu de son expression.

— Je pense... que tes pointes ne changent de formes toutes seules... que si cela représente un danger, répondit Shyn d'une voix posée en réfléchissant.

Luyo ne dit rien et regarda la jeune femme récupérer sa main avant de reporter son regard vers son cahier de notes.

— Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi cela ne l'a pas fait avant..., rajouta la jeune femme sans le regarder, semblant se parler à elle-même.

— Quand ça ? demanda le Lucario en tournant la tête vers elle pour observer son profil.

— À Cameran. Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras le lendemain matin du retour au château. Nos Auras étaient liées à ce moment-là, mais ta pointe n'a pas changé de forme, répondit Shyn tranquillement en écrivant dans son cahier, Et si tes pointes se transforment que quand cela représente un danger pour moi, alors c'est normal que ça ne l'ait pas fait avant..., continua-t-elle tranquillement.

Luyo ne répondit rien, se rappelant du geste affectueux qu'il avait eu pour la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé et d'avoir pu dire adieu à Aaron.

— Oui... Peut-être..., répondit finalement le Pokémon à voix basse.

Shyn finit ensuite d'écrire dans son cahier et jeta un regard au Lucario qui avait fermé les yeux, semblant se concentrer.

Elle l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon ne réussisse finalement ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses trois pointes brillèrent alors légèrement et changèrent de formes pour devenir aussi lisses que des galets.

La jeune femme fit un sourire ravi tandis que le Lucario rouvrait les yeux et regardait son torse et ses mains.

— On dirait que tu as trouvé le truc..., murmura Shyn d'une voix douce en souriant au Pokémon qui lui rendit un léger sourire.

— Je crois oui..., répondit Luyo d'un air tranquille.

Mais une voix masculine légèrement agressive s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce et coupa court à l'échange de regard amicaux entre les deux amis.

— _Héé, y en a qui aimerait bien dormir ici !_

 _._

 _*.*.*_

 _._

Le lendemain matin, Shyn fut légèrement surprise en se réveillant, de sentir quelque chose sur elle. Couchée sur le dos, elle se redressa légèrement et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait du bras de Luyo. Il était couché sur le ventre à côté d'elle, le visage de son côté à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, et son bras droit était tendu sur elle.

La jeune femme fit un sourire amusé en regardant à tour de rôle le visage endormi du Pokémon et sa main pendant dans le vide. La pointe sur la patte du Lucario était d'ailleurs toujours sous forme de galet depuis le soir d'avant, ce qui rassura légèrement Shyn au vu du mouvement que son bras avait dû faire pendant la nuit pour venir se poser sur elle.

Shyn gigota ensuite légèrement et attrapa la main du Pokémon dans la sienne avant de l'agiter en rigolant, comme un enfant qui avait trouvé un nouveau jouet.

Luyo émit un grognement dans son sommeil, remua légèrement, puis ouvrit un œil d'un air endormi, tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers lui sans lâcher sa main. Elle lui lança ensuite un regard sournois par-dessus son épaule.

— Luyo... ta main est de mon côté..., fit Shyn en remuant la main du Pokémon d'un air amusé.

Le Lucario releva légèrement la tête et afficha une expression assez désabusée en regardant son bras, réalisant qu'il était presque collé sur la jeune femme et que Shyn tenait son bras droit.

— Oh pardon, excuse mo..., marmonna Luyo en tentant de récupérer son bras.

Mais Shyn ne le lâcha pas, et jeta un regard mauvais au Pokémon avant d'ajouter d'une voix sombre :

— Ta main est de mon côté... c'est à moi maintenant !

Le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et incompris en fixant la jeune femme d'une expression légèrement stupide.

Il entrouvrit alors la bouche, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire ou de faire, et se fit violemment tirer vers Shyn. La jeune femme venait de rouler sur le côté gauche avec son bras, obligeant le Pokémon à suivre son mouvement.

Luyo poussa un souffle rauque en allant se coller contre le dos de Shyn qui avait coincé son bras sous le sien et ricanait maintenant d'un air sournois.

— Shyn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia le Lucario d'une voix penaude en tentant de se redresser, la tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Mais Shyn le bloquait et ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de ricaner doucement d'un air satisfait.

Le Pokémon observa ensuite la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule se mettre à chantonner une chanson en tripotant sa main. Shyn passa lentement ses doigts sur l'os lisse sur sa main en chantonnant, avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens en tournant légèrement sa main.

Luyo ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais se rendit rapidement compte que la sensation des doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens, mêlée à la chaleur de son corps contre lui, était très agréable. Il se rappela alors de la nuit dans la grotte où Shyn était venue se coller dans son dos, et avait entouré ses bras autour de lui pour le réchauffer. C'était la même sensation douce et chaude qu'il sentait de nouveau lentement monter en lui, et il ferma à moitié les yeux en se laissant porter par cette agréable sensation de bien-être.

Shyn, elle, ne le vit pas, toujours occupée à ausculter sa main avec application comme si elle cherchait à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, la tournant dans plusieurs sens en appuyant sur ses doigts et sa paume, avant de caresser la pointe reconvertie en galet. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser, et ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle se décida enfin à relâcher le bras du Pokémon et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Mais elle se rendit alors compte que le Lucario s'était rendormi, couché contre son dos. La jeune femme fit un sourire doux et se pencha légèrement vers le Pokémon pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue tournée vers elle, avant de se lever pour aller se changer.

 _._

Un peu plus tard, une fois tout le monde réveillé et levé, le petit groupe descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner au réfectoire de l'hôtel.

Celui-ci était aussi rempli que ceux du centre Pokémon, mais un peu moins porté sur les Pokémon comme le laissait sous-entendre les différents plats proposés. Mais tout le monde y trouva quand même son bonheur et alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table à côté d'une grande fenêtre.

Tout en buvant son café, la jeune femme sortit sa carte pour regarder la suite du trajet tandis que les évolitions mangeaient des croquettes Pokémon dans des gamelles posées au sol.

Seul le Lucario semblait songeur et regardait son verre de jus de baies d'un air vide, avant de finalement tourner son regard vers Shyn qui rangeait sa carte.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre et basse pour que seule Shyn l'entende.

La jeune femme but une gorgée de café, puis leva un regard intrigué vers lui.

— Fait quoi ? questionna-t-elle d'un air surpris en s'essuyant la bouche.

Luyo fit une grimace mal à l'aise et jeta un regard sur le côté.

— Ce matin... Quand tu m'as bloqué et touché la main..., marmonna-t-il en la regardant par en dessous d'un air gêné.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes d'un regard un peu perplexe, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

— Haaa ça ! fit-elle en comprenant enfin de quoi le Pokémon parlait.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son expression tranquille.

— Pour rien, j'avais envie. Je trouvais ça marrant, répondit finalement la jeune femme en souriant, tout en se décalant pour se préparer une tartine.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout préoccupée, contrairement au Pokémon qui la fixa quelques secondes d'un air interdit, avant de reporter son attention sur son verre. De toute évidence, Shyn n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'avait pu avoir son geste sur lui, comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin, et ne sembla pas se rendre compte du léger malaise que cela venait de créer chez le Pokémon.

 _._

Une fois sortit de l'hôtel, Shyn s'apprêta à repartir pour se rendre à Carmin sur mer pour prendre le bateau pour Hoenn, mais un homme portant une longue veste blanche l'interpella.

— Excusez-moi ! fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui le regarda d'un air intrigué, suivi du regard par le Lucario qui sembla juste réaliser sa présence.

— Oui ? répondit Shyn d'un air impassible en levant un sourcil intrigué.

L'homme fit un pas vers eux en se frottant les mains. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux courts noirs et des lunettes rondes qui lui agrandissaient les yeux.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, mais ma patronne m'a demandé de vous attendre et de vous inviter à passer la voir, expliqua l'individu d'une voix tranquille en passant son regard de Shyn à Luyo d'un air vague.

 _._

Luyo fixa l'homme d'un regard relativement sombre alors que la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils.

— Passer la voir ? Qui ça ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu suspicieux devant cette étrange personne.

— La championne de l'arène de Safrania, la grande Morgane ! Elle m'a dit avoir quelque chose à vous demander, expliqua l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil aux évolitions, avant de poser son regard sur le Lucario en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, à vous, et à votre Pokémon..., rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Shyn se renfrogna légèrement en voyant le regard de l'homme sur Luyo, l'air assez méfiant et jeta un regard en coin au Lucario qui le lui rendit. Le Pokémon semblait se demander ce que l'homme racontait.

— Et on pourrait savoir ce qu'elle nous veut exactement la championne ? demanda la jeune femme en fixant l'individu d'un regard sombre et méfiant, comme s'il allait sortir un couteau de derrière son dos.

— Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais elle a bien insisté pour que vous veniez la voir, répondit l'individu tranquillement d'une voix simple.

L'individu fit ensuite un pas sur le côté tandis que Shyn affichait un air dubitatif.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre..., rajouta l'homme en tendant le bras devant lui pour inciter la jeune femme à avancer.

Shyn hésita quelques secondes, avant de se décider à bouger, tendant légèrement le bras derrière Luyo pour l'inciter à marcher à côté d'elle.

— Toi aussi tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? murmura Shyn discrètement au Pokémon en marchant quelques pas derrière l'homme à lunettes.

— Oui... J'ai un étrange pressentiment..., répondit le Lucario d'une voix sombre en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au dos de l'individu.

La jeune femme suivit son regard, ayant l'air, elle aussi, assez préoccupé.

— La championne... Je me demande de quel type de Pokémon elle s'occupe..., marmonna Shyn pour elle-même, car la jeune femme ne s'était pas renseignée sur l'arène de la ville et ignorait donc que la championne de Safrania utilisait des Pokémon de type psy.

 _._

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arène de Safrania, Shyn jeta un œil sombre au bâtiment rond et gris qui se trouvait étrangement séparé de tous les bâtiments. Une très légère brume semblait flotter autour et donnait au lieu un air assez sinistre et triste.

Ils suivirent ensuite l'homme dans les couloirs dorés de l'arène, passant devant des portes rondes avec des hublots, d'où la jeune femme aperçue par l'un d'eux des personnes assissent autour de plusieurs tables, semblant occupées à fixer des cuillères.

Shyn fronça les sourcils et reporta ensuite son attention sur l'homme devant elle.

Luyo semblait lui très renfrogné, et jetait des regards méfiants autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais la voix de Milliu attira son attention, ainsi que celle de la jeune femme.

— _Je sens beaucoup_ _d'énergie_ _s_ _psychique_ _s_ _ici,_ fit la Mentali en tournant la tête vers Shyn, marchant à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme opina silencieusement avant de se stopper derrière l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter devant une double porte violette.

— C'est ici. La grande Morgane vous attend. Mais eux doivent attendre ici, fit l'homme en se retournant vers Shyn, avant de montrer les évolitions du doigt.

Shyn fronça les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

— Pourquoi ? Tout à l'heure vous avez dit qu'elle voulait nous voir, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air méfiant en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Luyo.

L'homme suivit son regard avant de répondre :

— Vous deux oui, rectifia-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle la jeune femme et le Lucario, Mais pas ces deux-là, compléta-t-il en regardant Shorty et Milliu.

Le Noctali ne sembla pas apprécier d'être mis de côté et grinça des dents en jetant un regard sombre vers l'individu.

Shyn sembla elle réfléchir quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Puis, elle s'agenouilla devant ses deux évolitions qui affichaient un air boudeur.

— Attendez-nous ici et restez sur vos gardes. Si vous vous sentez agressé, défendez-vous, murmura la jeune femme à voix basse aux deux Pokémon.

Bien qu'un peu déçues, les deux évolitions hochèrent la tête et allèrent ensuite s'asseoir contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Shyn se releva juste après et jeta un regard suspicieux à l'homme qui ouvrait les portes, avant de faire signe à Shyn et à Luyo de rentrer dans la salle.

 _._

Une fois la jeune femme et le Lucario rentrés dans la pièce, l'homme lui ne rentra pas, et referma la porte derrière eux en reculant.

Shyn ronchonna, puis lança un regard rapide à la salle d'arène. Le sol était marqué de traits de démarcations d'un terrain de combat Pokémon, et toute la salle était bercée d'une lumière jaunâtre à cause des murs jaune-marron, donnant à la pièce un effet de temple englouti. L'effet était également augmenté grâce aux colonnes violettes tout autour du terrain, et des fortes lumières installées au plafond.

Shyn porta ensuite son regard en face d'elle de l'autre côté du terrain où une jeune femme leur faisait face, assise sur une grande chaise rouge aux allures de trône.

Deux flammes brûlaient dans des coupelles en acier de chaque côté d'elle et Shyn la détailla du regard quelques secondes d'un air méfiant. Elle portait une sorte de robe-tunique courte rouge à manches longues avec de longues bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient longs et fins, de couleur vert foncé et une frange droite lui coupait le front, mettant en avant son visage fin et froid, ainsi que ses yeux violets qui la fixaient d'un air calculateur.

Luyo observait également la jeune femme, qui avait les bras croisés et semblait attendre quelque chose, le regard fixe.

— Ça doit être elle Morgane..., murmura Shyn au Lucario, qui acquiesça silencieusement en bougeant juste ses yeux vers elle.

— Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez cette femme, murmura Luyo d'une voix sombre.

— Oui, je le sens moi aussi..., répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle alors que la championne se décidait enfin à bouger et se levait de sa chaise.

— Alors vous êtes venus, fit la jeune femme d'une voix très calme et douce, mais légèrement acide.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en l'entendant enfin parler, mais ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux mi-étonnés mi-inquiets en voyant la championne se mettre à flotter dans les airs, avant de venir atterrir à l'autre bout du terrain, relâchant ses bras.

Le Lucario sembla tout aussi surpris que Shyn et entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air hébété.

— ... De la lévitation... elle doit avoir des pouvoirs psychiques, restons sur nos gardes. J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé qu'elle nous a demandé de venir ici..., souffla la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement inquiète au Pokémon, jetant un regard méfiant à la championne qui la fixait d'un air froid, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Luyo acquiesça les paroles de Shyn alors que la jeune femme au bonnet faisait un pas en avant sur le terrain.

— Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous nous voir ? demanda Shyn d'une voix basse, mais suffisamment forte pour qu'elle résonne dans la pièce.

— Je vous ai vu arriver à l'hôtel hier soir. Vous avez attiré ma curiosité, répondit Morgane d'un ton égal.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas particulièrement convaincue par sa réponse et son air impassible et fit une grimace agacée.

— Pour quelle raison ? réitéra-t-elle, alors que Luyo regardait autour de lui d'un air suspicieux.

Le Lucario avait l'étrange impression d'être observé, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait précisément la sensation.

— Vous, et votre Pokémon. J'ai ressenti un fort lien psychique vous reliant..., murmura Morgane sur le même ton désinvolte.

— Ce n'est pas mon Pokémon. Et ce que vous avez senti devait être notre lien d'Aura, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix égale.

Luyo lui jeta un regard rapide en l'entendant, mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas, gardant toute son attention fixée sur la championne.

— Oui, sûrement... Et je le ressens encore plus maintenant..., reprit Morgane d'une voix douce en regardant le Lucario d'un air très intéressé, Je peux le voir... ce lien invisible entre vous..., continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre en fixant Luyo, qui sentit un léger malaise le traverser et recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette femme aux pouvoirs psychiques avait de toute évidence bien compris le lien qui le liait à Shyn, et cela avait l'air d'un peu trop l'intéresser à son goût.

— Shyn..., interpella le Pokémon d'une voix un peu inquiète en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre, gardant son air concentré en observant la championne.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour le sentir ? questionna Shyn d'une voix simple, mais légèrement intriguée.

— Il n'y a pas que ça que j'ai senti..., répliqua Morgane d'un air vague en reportant son regard vers la jeune femme en bleu.

Shyn se tordit les lèvres et marmonna entre ses dents.

— Elle répond pas à mes questions, ça m'agace...

— J'ai envie de voir ce que vous valez..., reprit la championne d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Le visage de Shyn se tordit dans une grimace entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

— Ce que nous valons, à quoi ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton de plus en plus irrité.

Mais à peine eut-elle posé sa question, que le corps de Luyo se mit à briller très légèrement, entouré d'un halo brillant, et disparut sous le regard stupéfait de Shyn qui ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés.

— Quoi ? Luyo !? fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte et incomprise en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Mais le Lucario avait totalement disparu, et Shyn reporta son attention sur Morgane qui souriait tranquillement, les bras de nouveau croisés.

— C'est vous ? Vous l'avez téléporté ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix forte et légèrement agressive en ayant reconnu la lumière que dégageaient les Pokémon capables de se téléporter.

— En effet.., répondit Morgane tranquillement, ce qui énerva Shyn qui se mit à serrer les poings en grimaçant.

— Où est Luyo ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? cria-t-elle d'une voix forte, mais encore un peu contenue.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien..., fit la championne d'un air totalement désintéressé, comme si elle s'en moquait.

— Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il aille bien, ramenez-le ici ! grinça Shyn d'un air mauvais. Elle semblait à la limite de traverser le terrain en courant pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme impassible.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas du tout la championne, qui élargit un peu plus son sourire, lui donnant un air légèrement sadique.

— Nous allons jouer à un jeu..., continua Morgane d'une octave plus basse.

— Je ne joue à rien du tout ! cria Shyn en serrant les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume. La colère commençait à monter et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, car elle ne ressentait plus du tout l'Aura du Pokémon dans les alentours, comme s'il avait totalement disparu.

— Si vous perdez, votre Pokémon et vous resterez avec moi pour jouer, continua la championne d'un air totalement indifférent à la colère de Shyn.

— Oh, vous écoutez quand je vous parle ? vociféra la jeune femme en bleu en faisant un pas en avant.

— Et si vous réussissez, vous serez tous les deux libres..., conclut Morgane sans changer de ton.

— Je ne ferais rien du tout ! Rendez-moi Luyo ou je vais vraiment m'énerver ! ragea Shyn en tentant de contrôler sa colère qui agissait sur son Aura et commençait à légèrement faire briller son pendentif.

— Je ne crois pas que vous soyez vraiment en mesure de refuser mon offre..., murmura la championne d'une voix tranquille alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le pendentif de la jeune femme qui brillait très légèrement par à-coups.

Shyn ne dit rien et grimaça, tentant de calmer sa colère. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait plus l'Aura du Lucario, elle avait la sensation qu'il allait bien, et que de toute façon cette femme ne lui rendrait pas Luyo sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

— Je sais que vous avez des pouvoirs. Je ressens votre énergie..., fit ensuite Morgane d'un air intéressé en relevant son regard vers celui de la jeune femme.

— Si vous le savez alors vous devriez vous méfier de ma colère..., murmura Shyn dans un avertissement en vrillant de ses yeux de cristal ceux de la jeune championne.

— Vous ne m'attaquerez pas. Vous ne risquerez pas de blesser la seule personne qui peut ramener votre ami..., déclara Morgane en souriant tranquillement. Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète malgré le regard noir de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

— ... Si je gagne, vous ramènerez Luyo ? questionna finalement Shyn après quelques secondes de silence où elle tenta de calmer son énergie.

La championne sourit de plus belle d'un air sournois.

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un jeu…, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Shyn fit une grimace suspicieuse avant de relâcher ses poings, mais ne relâcha pas sa garde.

Elle sentait très nettement que Morgane l'utilisait, mais elle n'avait aucune solution pour retrouver le Lucario hormis rentrer dans son jeu, quel qu'il soit.

— Bon... de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... À quoi dois-je jouer ? demanda la jeune femme en poussant un soupir las.

— Vous verrez..., répondit la championne d'un air amusé en décroisant ses bras, pour juste après, claquer des doigts.

Le claquement résonna dans toute la pièce une demi-seconde, puis le corps de Shyn se mit à son tour à briller en s'entourant d'un léger halo blanc.

La jeune femme eut alors juste de temps de voir le visage amusé de Morgane, avant de disparaître dans un petit éclat de lumière.

— Ça peut être amusant... Voyons voir comment ils s'en sortent tous les deux..., murmura la championne d'un air sombre derrière son sourire, avant de disparaître à son tour.

 _._

De son côté, Luyo, ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En un instant, les deux femmes et la salle de combat avaient disparu, et il se trouvait maintenant dans une petite pièce sombre carrée avec une porte sur chaque mur.

Celle dans son dos n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une, seul le dessin d'une porte était visible dessus, comme si un enfant l'avait dessiné avec des crayons de toutes les couleurs.

Les trois autres portes par contre étaient-elles bien réelles, semblant être faites de bois et portant chacune un écriteau avec marqué respectivement sur chacun d'eux : « Maladie », « Rejet » et « Douleur ».

Celle qui portait le nom de douleur était face à lui et donnait une très mauvaise impression au Lucario. Le bois de la porte semblait être plus foncé que les autres, comme s'il avait pourri, lui donnant une couleur pourpre assez inquiétante.

— ... Où est-ce que je suis ? interrogea le Pokémon dans le vide en levant le nez vers le plafond.

Mais rien ne lui répondit, hormis la porte sur sa gauche, qui dans un cliquetis de bruit de clé, s'ouvrit toute seule et s'entrebâilla légèrement.

Le Pokémon la regarda alors d'un air perplexe, n'osant pas s'approcher, et jeta un œil à l'écriteau dessus : « Rejet ».

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Un chapitre qui promet qui s'annonce plein de mystère pour la suite._

 _Shyn nous démontre également avoir un côté très enfantin quand elle veut, mais aussi légèrement innocent concernant certaines de ses actions._  
 _Et Luyo nous fait la démonstration qu'il peut, en effet, changer la forme de ses pointes par lui-même avec un peu de concentration._

 _._

 _Comme beaucoup l'on suggéré et pensé, et comme le titre du chapitre le laissait envisager, la championne de Safrania Morgane (ou Sabrina en anglais) apparaît et annonce très clairement la couleur._

 _._

 _Bien que logiquement « guérit » par Sacha depuis la Saison 1 de l'animé, (car avant Morgane était clairement crainte à cause de ses pouvoirs et de son côté plutôt... sadique et tordu) celle-ci semble néanmoins vouloir " jouer" avec Shyn et Luyo, et s'amuse dès le début à faire disparaître le Lucario, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Shyn._

 _Morgane ne semble d'ailleurs ne pas du tout avoir peur de Shyn, et explique très clairement pourquoi : Shyn ne lui fera rien si elle veut revoir Luyo._

 _._

 _La jeune femme est donc coincée et se retrouve à accepter de jouer avec elle._

 _Oui, mais à quoi ?_

 _._

 _Et où Luyo à t-il était téléporté ?_  
 _Dans les maisons de poupées que Sacha a déjà eu le bonheur de visiter dans la Saison 1 ?_

 _Cela ne semble pas y ressembler à priori..._

 _._

 _Et vous allez avoir du temps pour réfléchir à la suite, car **il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine** pour cause de déplacement de ma part._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les trois portes

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 12 : Les trois portes.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Magic Fantasy Music Nature's Altar** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Shyn avait compris qu'elle allait être téléportée en voyant le mouvement de doigt de Morgane, et ferma les yeux en s'attendant à quelque chose d'horrible.

Mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut très perplexe en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit village rempli de maisons colorées.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Tout avait l'air faux, à commencer par le ciel qui semblait peint sur un faux plafond, et la disposition trop parfaite des maisons alignées rendait le lieu très incongru.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et fit un pas pour tenter de comprendre où elle était.

— C'est quoi ce délire ? baragouina Shyn en regardant dans tous les sens, l'air hagard, avant de réaliser soudainement qu'elle ne portait plus, ni sa veste, ni son bonnet, ni son sac à dos.

— Elle m'a piqué mes affaires ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix outrée en regardant par terre.

Mais un rire s'éleva non loin d'elle dans son dos, attirant son attention.

Shyn se retourna et vit alors une petite fille la regarder en rigolant d'un air sinistre. Elle portait une robe blanche légère, ainsi qu'un chapeau blanc orné d'un nœud rose et des bottines orange aux pieds.

— Tu veux jouer avec moi ? fit la fillette d'une voix aiguë et joyeuse en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux violets dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Shyn fit une grimace en voyant le regard de la petite fille qui avait également de longs cheveux vert foncé. Cet enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Morgane, mais en version miniature.

 _« Elle s'est rajeuni_ _e_ _?_ _Elle est si puissante que ça ? »_ se demanda Shyn pour elle-même en regardant la fillette du coin de l'œil, puis répondit d'une voix résolument calme :

— À quoi veux-tu jouer ?

La gamine rigola de nouveau en souriant.

— Je veux jouer à Chacripan. Si tu m'attrapes, tu gagnes ! fit la petite fille, avant de partir en courant et en rigolant.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes à réagir, regardant le vide, et partit finalement à la suite de la fillette en enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Hé, attends ! Et il est où Luyo ? Lui aussi il joue à Chacripan ?

.

De son côté, le Lucario s'avançait d'un pas hésitant vers la porte entr'ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il y était arrivé, mais de toute façon, à part les portes il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce et les deux autres semblaient résolument fermées.

Il ne sentait aucune énergie nulle part autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait tout seul à plusieurs kilomètres, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il se doutait bien que cette Morgane devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose et espérait juste que Shyn allait bien.

Le Pokémon poussa ensuite un soupir rauque et jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte du rejet, mais ne vit que du noir. Il fit une grimace, cela ne lui présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'il sentait maintenant très nettement une énergie étrange émanait de derrière la porte.

— Je n'aime pas ça... mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Luyo d'une voix sombre, avant de pousser la porte et de rentrer dans l'obscurité.

.

La surprise du Pokémon continua de plus belle, quand une fois rentré dans la noirceur, la porte se referma derrière lui, le plongeant dans le noir complet. Mais le Lucario n'eut pas le temps de tenter de se demander ce qu'il se passait, que tout un décor apparut soudainement autour de lui.

Le Pokémon ouvrit alors des yeux ronds en tournant sur lui-même, l'air totalement halluciné, la bouche entr'ouverte.

Il se trouvait maintenant dehors, les pieds dans l'herbe, non loin d'un lac entouré de quelques arbres.

Luyo jeta un regard rapide autour de lui et remarqua alors un grand bâtiment en briques au toit pointu et penché au loin derrière lui. Le lieu avait un aspect assez sinistre de son point de vue.

La baptise semblait sombre et effritée par endroits, signe qu'elle ne devait pas être toute jeune, et quelques briques manquaient sur la devanture. La maison était entourée d'une haute clôture en fer rouillé, comme pour inciter les gens à ne pas rentrer, ou à ne pas en sortir, et des mauvaises herbes poussaient tout autour des barres de fer qui permettaient à la barrière de ne pas tomber.

Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils en faisant quelques pas vers le bâtiment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là et comment il y était arrivé. Mais des voix d'enfants venant du lac attirèrent soudainement son attention.

Il se retourna alors et fit quelques pas vers l'étendue d'eau où des enfants semblaient rire et s'adresser à quelqu'un de manière assez désagréable.

— Hé le monstre ! Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? fit une voix de jeune garçon, suivie par celle d'un autre :

— Ouais, la directrice a dit que l'on devait pas s'écarter de la clôture !

Le Lucario arriva vers eux et vit trois petits garçons d'environ six ou sept ans, tous habillés de la même tenue, short noir et tee-shirt blanc avec de longues chaussettes grises qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Ils semblaient occupés à rigoler et à parler à un quatrième enfant, qui lui était assis au bord du lac devant eux et maintenait ses jambes collées contre sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il portait également un short noir, mais arborait en plus un haut de sweat gris dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage enfoui dans ses bras.

Il tournait le dos aux autres enfants et ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir répondre à leurs provocations.

— Laissez, elle s'en fiche de toute façon. La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de jouer avec les Pokémon, elle s'en fiche des autres enfants normaux comme nous, rajouta le troisième enfant qui arborait une coupe blonde en pétard.

— Ouais t'as raison. Un monstre doit rester avec les monstres, hein ! ria le premier garnement aux cheveux noirs mi-longs.

Les enfants rigolèrent ensuite joyeusement, se moquant ouvertement de la petite fille cachée sous la capuche, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, restant proscrite dans sa position de protection sur elle-même.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers eux, pensant attirer leur attention, mais aucun des enfants ne sembla le remarquer alors qu'il se positionnait devant eux.

Le Pokémon les regarda d'un air perplexe, suivant leurs regards qui semblaient passer à travers lui.

— Hé, tu pourrais nous regarder quand on te parle sale monstre ! cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs en regardant l'enfant proscrit à travers le Lucario qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ces enfants l'ignoraient aussi superbement.

— Il... Il ne me voit pas..., murmura finalement Luyo en réalisant enfin que si les enfants semblaient autant l'ignorer, c'était en vérité parce qu'ils ne le voyaient absolument pas.

Le Lucario regarda alors son corps d'un air perplexe et réalisa qu'il était à moitié transparent, comme un fantôme.

— Hé, tu l'as entendu !? cria à son tour le deuxième gamin, Luyo semblant maintenant plus préoccupé de l'état de son corps que par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

— Laissez-moi tranquille..., fit soudainement la petite voix sourde et aiguë de la fillette.

Les oreilles du Pokémon se dressèrent alors sur sa tête en entendant la voix. Luyo délaissa finalement la contemplation de ses mains et se tourna vers l'enfant assis par terre, l'air très surpris.

— Cette voix... ce n'est pas possible..., murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers la petite fille encapuchonnée.

Mais le garnement aux cheveux noirs ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse de la fillette, et courut vers elle, passant à travers le Lucario qui s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'enfant le traverser. Le garçon alla ensuite agripper la capuche de la petite fille et tira dessus violemment en ricanant, faisant tomber en arrière la fillette qui se mit à crier.

Le gamin recula après coup pour rejoindre ses copains, tandis que la petite fille, maintenant couchée sur le dos, tentait de se relever d'un air maladroit et gêné, comme un Chartor couché sur le dos.

Luyo fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter que le garnement ne le traverse de nouveau et posa son regard sur la fillette au sweat qui s'était relevée et regardait le trio d'un air intimidé et anxieux.

Elle avait perdu sa capuche en tombant, et le Pokémon ouvrit alors de grands yeux éberlués en reconnaissant le regard de la petite fille devant lui.

Cet enfant, qu'il avait pris au départ pour un garçon à cause de ses vêtements, avait de grands yeux bleu clair comme du cristal, et des cheveux mi-longs violet foncé, accompagnés d'une double paire d'ailes translucides sur la tête.

C'était Shyn. Enfin, Shyn version miniature. C'était Shyn comme elle était quand elle était enfant.

— ... Co... comment est-ce possible... ? balbutia le Lucario en regardant la Shyn enfant rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, avant d'aller se rasseoir un peu plus loin sur le bord du lac, tournant le dos aux garnements qui rigolaient en la pointant du doigt.

— Ouaaa, c'est ça le truc bizarre qu'elle a sur la tête ? fit l'un des gamins d'un air dégoutté.

— Oui c'est ces trucs. Des ailes qu'elle appelle ça, répondit son voisin d'une voix traînante.

— C'est flippant. Hé c'est vraiment attaché à sa tête ?

— Ouais, apparemment. Kev a essayé de lui enlever en tirant dessus une fois, mais ça a pas marché et le surveillant l'a punit.

— Ouais, et moi j'ai entendu qu'une fois elle a lancé un bureau sur un garçon qui avait donné un coup de pied à un Zigzaton !

— Ha ouais ? échangèrent les gamins joyeusement comme si Shyn était un phénomène de foire.

— Ouaiiis, avec ses pouvoirs flippants. T'as ces trucs et son pendentif qui se mettent à briller et après y se passe des trucs bizarres autour d'elle, c'est un monstre je te dis. Elle est encore plus flippante qu'un Pokémon !

— Hahaha ! C'est une mutante oui ! rigola le gamin aux cheveux noirs.

— Ouais ta raison, une mi-humaine, mi-Pokémon ! rajouta son voisin joyeusement.

Les gamins se mirent ensuite à rigoler à gorge déployée, se moquant totalement de la fillette.

Luyo grinça des dents devant la méchanceté manifeste des enfants et fit quelques pas de côté vers Shyn pour tenter de voir son visage. La petite fille avait le regard fixé sur le lac devant elle, mais de la colère était très nettement visible dans les traits de son visage.

Le Lucario tenta alors de capter son Aura pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, mais réalisa alors brutalement quelque chose qu'il aurait dû remarquer bien plus tôt, dès que l'endroit était apparu.

Aucune énergie n'émanait de l'enfant, ni d'aucune chose autour de lui. Comme si tout ce qu'il voyait n'existait pas et qu'il se trouvait en vérité dans une pièce vide.

— Je ne ressens rien..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en continuant de regarder Shyn. Mais il sembla soudainement avoir une illumination en observant la fillette.

— Mais... Cela voudrait-il dire que je serais..., commença-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un panneau " Surprise ! ".

— ... C'est... un souvenir ? ... Mais comment ? ... Serait-ce cette femme qui me fait voir ça ? reprit Luyo en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait et pourquoi il le voyait.

Mais la voix traînante d'un des gamins le coupa dans sa réflexion.

— Hé, la mutante ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une famille va vouloir de toi ?

Son voisin ricana.

— Aucun adulte ne voudra adopter une fille aussi bizarre et qui a des pouvoirs aussi flippants ! fit-il d'une voix très méprisante.

Le Lucario leur jeta un regard profondément dégoutté alors que les enfants se mettaient de nouveau à rigoler, avant de se mettre à scander en cœur : " Mutante ! Mutante ! Mutante ! ".

Luyo fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur Shyn, mais l'enfant arborait maintenant un air menaçant, semblant très en colère.

Le Pokémon ne pouvait sentir son Aura, mais il comprit très bien que s'il avait pu, il aurait sans aucun doute senti l'énergie noire qui entourait la fillette à ce moment-là.

Tout l'air autour d'elle sembla alors se mettre à vibrer, faisant légèrement trembler le sol et l'eau devant elle.

La petite fille se releva ensuite brutalement et retira sa capuche avant de se tourner vers les enfants.

Ses ailes brillaient légèrement, tout comme son pendentif qui était caché sous son sweat, mais d'où la lumière passait à travers le tissu.

Les trois gamins prirent soudainement peur devant l'Aura menaçante de la fillette, et poussèrent un cri quand une vague d'énergie les frappa et les envoya voler un peu plus loin. Ils se relevèrent rapidement après-coup, et décampèrent en criant sans demander leur reste.

Le Lucario les regarda s'éloigner et reporta ensuite son attention sur Shyn avant de lever les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

Les yeux de la petite fille brillaient eut aussi légèrement, mais redevinrent normal une fois que les enfants furent partis, tout comme ses ailes et son pendentif dont la lumière disparut totalement.

La fillette fixa quelques secondes la direction où les enfants étaient parties d'un air blessé, une larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue.

Luyo prit un air triste en comprenant que Shyn les avait fait fuir avec ses pouvoirs, mais qu'elle avait surtout était blessée par leurs mots si durs à son encontre.

Le Lucario fit un pas vers elle tout en sachant qu'il ne la voyait pas, mais s'arrêta brutalement en entendant la voix d'enfant de Shyn résonner tout autour de lui alors que la fillette devant lui avait la bouche fermée.

— Pourquoi les humains sont-ils si méchants avec moi... Où est... ma place..., raisonna dans l'air la voix aiguë et meurtrie de la petite fille qui pleurait silencieusement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement.

Le visage du Pokémon prit alors un air miséreux devant les paroles si douloureuses et l'expression si triste de la Shyn enfant.

— Shyn..., murmura le Lucario d'une voix plaintive en tendant son bras vers l'enfant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de l'atteindre, que le souvenir disparut tout d'un coup, aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu, et Luyo se retrouva en quelques secondes de nouveau dans la pièce carrée aux trois portes.

Une expression effarée au visage, le Pokémon regarda devant lui d'un air vide, puis fit retomber son bras.

La porte où il était entré l'instant d'avant était maintenant fermée, et le Lucario y jeta un coup d'œil, avant de réentendre le son d'une clé dans une serrure. L'air effaré, il tourna alors la tête vers la porte en face de celle du rejet qui venait de s'entrebâiller à son tour : « Maladie ».

.

De son côté, Shyn ne s'amusait pas vraiment plus, courant après la Morgane enfant en passant dans les maisons colorées pour tenter vainement d'attraper la fugueuse qui riait joyeusement.

Au bout de la troisième maison qu'elle traversa, la jeune femme comprit enfin pourquoi tout le lieu lui semblait depuis le début n'être que fictif. Elle n'était en vérité pas dans une vraie ville, mais dans une ville de poupée en plastique. Et elle en prit surtout conscience après être rentrée dans ce qu'elle pensait être une personne, qui perdit la tête avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Shyn fit une grimace devant le ridicule et l'esprit malsain qui fallait avoir pour faire ça, et se remit à courir après la fillette, qui profita de son manque d'attention pour lui lancer un ballon à la figure. Ballon que la jeune femme se prit de plein fouet, et tomba par terre de tout son long.

— Hi hi hi. Tu n'es pas très douée dit donc. Si tu ne m'attrapes pas, tu ne pourras pas retrouver ton ami, fit la petite fille joyeusement, avant de repartir en voyant que Shyn se relevait en grommelant.

— C'était vraiment bas ça..., grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents en reprenant sa course, évitant une assiette que Morgane lui lança en rigolant, puis sortit par la fenêtre en plastique.

Shyn la suivit, mais à peine fut-elle dehors que la petite fille se mit à lui lancer plusieurs ballons dessus, les faisant apparaître comme par magie devant elle.

La jeune femme fit une grimace, mais ne bougea pas, et repoussa un à un chaque ballon à coups d'Aurasphéres.

La fillette la regarda ensuite en souriant, cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

— Essaye de m'attraper ! fit-elle joyeusement, avant de se remettre à courir en plein milieu de la grande rue en plastique.

— C'est n'importe quoi..., souffla Shyn d'un air las en prenant sa suite.

.

.

Luyo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de pousser la nouvelle porte entr'ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir, ni ce qu'il faisait là, mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça... Ce souvenir..., murmura le Lucario pour lui-même en regardant l'obscurité de la nouvelle pièce.

Il jeta un regard à l'écriteau de la porte : « Maladie » et fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

Le souvenir qu'il venait de voir était de toute évidence relié à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la porte, et ce nouvel écriteau lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte fermée derrière lui, avala sa salive en grimaçant et rentra dans la nouvelle pièce.

.

Comme pour la première pièce, la porte se referma derrière le Lucario et un nouvel endroit apparut tout autour. Luyo eut juste le temps de regarder ses bras translucides en ronchonnant avant de voir deux personnes apparaître devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'un homme en blouse blanche d'âge moyen au regard fatigué, et d'une femme avec la même blouse et des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon sauvage.

Le Pokémon se déplaça légèrement en regardant autour de lui. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans une pièce toute blanche de taille moyenne avec une grande fenêtre, et une machine électrique était posée dans un coin de la pièce.

Luyo fronça les sourcils en s'en approchant, elle lui rappelait vaguement une machine qu'il avait vue dans une salle de soins du centre Pokémon la dernière fois.

Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par l'autre coin de la pièce alors que les deux adultes en blouses blanches se dirigeaient vers un lit où une troisième personne semblait y être couchée.

Le Lucario s'en approcha également en tentant de comprendre ce que disait l'homme qui venait de prendre une tablette en bois dans sa main et lisait une feuille de papier accrochée dessus.

— Tes constances ne sont pas bonnes... Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme d'une voix douce en s'adressant à la personne dans le lit tandis que le Pokémon se décalait à côté de la femme pour voir qui était allongée.

Mais son cœur rata un battement quand il vit qui était dedans, et dans quel état, comprenant alors mieux l'écriteau de la porte.

Une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années aux yeux bleu clair, avec des cheveux violet foncé et des ailes bleues derrière la tête, regardait l'homme au pied de son lit aux draps blancs d'un air vide et impassible, semblant se moquer de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Shyn était très pâle, semblant malade, et ses yeux étaient ornés de cernes prononcés. Plusieurs machines médicales étaient posées autour du lit et reliées à elle à différents endroits, comme à son cœur d'où plusieurs petits câbles étaient attachés, ainsi qu'une perfusion à son bras gauche.

Luyo ne pouvait pas le savoir, car il n'y était jamais allé, mais il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital pour humain, et les deux personnes en vestes blanches en train de regarder Shyn d'un air triste étaient ses médecins.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien à la question de l'homme médecin, et se contenta de regarder le vide d'un œil vitreux, accompagné du rythme régulier des bips de son électrocardiogramme.

La femme médecin fit une grimace en regardant de côté, l'air embêté, pendant que le Lucario faisait quelques pas vers Shyn pour se rapprocher d'elle, fixant son visage fatigué.

Arrivé à côté d'elle, il jeta un regard à son bras perfusé d'où aucun tatouage n'était visible.

— Shyn..., murmura Luyo à voix basse d'un air atterré en comprenant qu'au vu de l'écriteau et de son état, Shyn devait être très malade dans ce souvenir.

La femme fit un pas vers la jeune fille.

— Shyn, tu sais que tu dois prendre ton traitement... Si tu ne le prends pas, ton cœur ne tiendra pas le coup et tu vas revenir ici, encore, et encore... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce, mais semblait un peu autoritaire et grinçante.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de ce que je veux ? murmura l'adolescente d'un air fatigué sans la regarder.

— Nous essayons de t'aider Shyn. Mais ça ne marchera pas si tu ne les prends pas, fit le médecin à son tour.

— Vous me donnez des médicaments censés m'aider à aller mieux..., mais quand je les prends je fais des crises cardiaques..., répondit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu plus agressive en jetant un regard acide au médecin.

Luyo écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

 _« Des crises cardiaques ? Shyn n'a jamais parlé de ça… »_ , pensa le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le visage vide de l'adolescente.

La femme médecin souffla d'exaspération :

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais que nous essayons de trouver le bon dosage, mais ton problème et plus complexe que ce que nous connaissons, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu agacée, à laquelle la jeune fille répondit par un regard blasé typique d'une adolescente.

Le Lucario regarda à tour de rôle les deux médecins et Shyn. La jeune fille ne semblait apparemment pas du tout encline à les écouter, affalée dans le lit sous les draps blancs à les regarder d'un air moue.

— Shyn, tu as..., tenta l'homme, mais l'adolescente le coupa d'une voix dure.

— Je sais ce que j'ai ! Vous me l'avez déjà répété cinquante fois... Une faible insuffisance cardiaque, entre coupées de phases de bradycardies. Et les médicaments sont censés stabiliser mon rythme, mais à cause d'eux parfois mon rythme s'accélère trop et me provoque des crises de tachycardie paroxystique, suivies d'un arrêt cardiaque au bout d'une minute..., énuméra la jeune fille d'une voix morne et fade, semblant dégoutté par ce qu'elle disait.

De nouveau, le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Shyn avait en effet fait mention de sa faiblesse cardiaque et de ses crises de tachycardies, mais avait de toute évidence omise de parler de la crise cardiaque qui lui arrivait ensuite.

Luyo entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et tourna son attention vers le médecin qui poussa un souffle de fatigue, avant de se gratter la tête en répondant :

— Tu sais que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour tenter de pallier à ce problème. Mais si tu refuses de prendre tes médicaments, ton cœur va continuer de s'affaiblir, et tu vas ...

— Mourir ? la coupa Shyn d'un ton indifférent.

— ... Oui, répondit l'homme alors que Luyo écarquillait encore plus ses yeux effarés en retournant son regard vers Shyn.

— ... Je sais, murmura la jeune fille d'un air résigné comme si elle s'était faite à cette idée, ce qui n'échappa pas au Lucario qui continua de la fixer d'une expression totalement sidérée.

— Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix forte. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, et la femme médecin afficha un air apeuré avant de parler :

— Tu ... tu veux dire que tu essayes de te tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

Shyn tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, l'air vague.

— Non, répondit-elle simplement.

— Alors pourquoi ? réitéra la femme, un peu désemparée.

L'adolescente souffla d'exaspération.

— ... À chaque fois que je fais une crise... j'ai la sensation que je vais mourir... Et à chaque fois, je me pose la même question...

La jeune fille fit une pause en tournant un regard vide vers là où se trouvait Luyo, car le Pokémon se trouvait dans l'angle de la fenêtre qu'elle fixait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je vis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement triste comme si elle s'adressait au Lucario qui fixa ses yeux bleus en prenant un air abattu. Le regard normalement si pétillant de Shyn semblait dans ce souvenir si vide et pale, comme si elle n'avait plus le courage d'avancer et attendait juste la fin.

— Shyn... Tu n'as que quinze ans, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Ne baisse pas les bras à cause de ta maladie, fit le médecin d'une voix compatissante en sentant bien la tristesse de la jeune fille.

La concernée ne répondit rien, fixant la fenêtre à travers Luyo.

Le Lucario fit alors une moue triste en se rendant compte d'à quel point Shyn avait en réalité été affectée par sa maladie. Elle qui avait eu l'air si sereine quand elle lui en avait parlé, semblait en fait en avoir beaucoup souffert.

Le Pokémon tenta ensuite de poser sa main translucide sur celle de la jeune fille, mais sa main passa au travers de la sienne. Comme dans le souvenir d'avant, il ne ressentait rien dans ce souvenir, mais à ce moment-là il aurait au moins souhaité pouvoir sentir la main de Shyn.

— Je te promets que l'on va te trouver un traitement qui arrêtera ou calmera tes crises et te permettra de vivre une vie normale. Mais tu dois me promettre de prendre ton traitement, reprit l'homme médecin d'une voix un peu plus stricte face au silence de la jeune fille.

— Ce serait bien aussi que tu réduises un peu ta consommation de tabac. La directrice nous a dit que tu fumais un paquet par jour, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et encore moins pour ton cœur, surtout à ton âge ! renchérit la femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Mais Shyn ne lui prêta aucune attention, et continua de fixer la fenêtre d'un air éteint.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent ensuite, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner devant le silence fermé de la jeune fille qui semblait résignée à les ignorer.

Luyo resta au chevet de Shyn quelques secondes à regarder son visage jeune et fatigué, remarquant son pendentif en cristal posé à côté d'elle sur la table et ses ailes translucides reposant sur l'oreiller autour de sa tête.

Il se fit la remarque qu'elle semblait plus petite que maintenant quand il entendit des murmures venant du couloir.

Il se releva alors en fronçant les sourcils, et après un dernier regard à la jeune fille dans le lit, se dirigea vers le couloir où les deux médecins semblaient en pleine discussion, l'air gêné et angoissé.

— Quand comptez-vous lui dire ? demanda la femme d'une voix un peu tendue alors que Luyo arrivait à côté d'eux.

— J'attends les résultats du labo pour être sûr, mais au vu de l'évolution de la maladie et du fait qu'elle ne se soigne pas, j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que confirmer mes craintes…, répondit l'homme en grimaçant.

La femme médecin jeta un regard dans la chambre de Shyn, qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait être en train de s'endormir aux sons des machines.

— Elle est si jeune, pauvre enfant. Seulement quinze ans…, et si peu d'envie de se battre…, murmura la femme d'une voix triste.

— Au mieux, on peut compter une vingtaine d'années si elle prend son traitement et qu'on stabilise ses crises. Mais tôt ou tard…, il lui faudra un nouveau cœur, fit l'homme d'une voix grave en croisant les bras, l'air soucieux.

— Oui… Espérons juste qu'elle tienne jusque-là…, répondit la femme faiblement, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, suivie par le médecin.

Le Lucario les regarda partir sans bouger, affichant un air horrifié.

 _« Une vingtaine d'années ? »_ , se répéta-t-il à lui-même en ouvrant des yeux catastrophés.

Shyn avait quinze ans dans ce souvenir, et le Lucario ignorait l'âge actuel de la jeune femme. Comment de temps lui restait-il ? Cela voulait-il dire que Shyn risquait de mourir prochainement ?

Luyo eut alors l'amère sensation que la jeune femme lui avait ouvertement menti pour sa maladie. Il était indéniable que ses problèmes au cœur étaient beaucoup plus graves que ce qu'elle avait dit, sans doute pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il fit ensuite rapidement demi-tour sur lui-même pour revenir vers le lit où était Shyn, mais le lit avait disparu, et le Pokémon eut à peine le temps de marmonner quelque chose, que toute la chambre disparut, et il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce carrée aux trois portes.

Le Lucario jeta un regard scandalisé à la porte « Maladie » qui était maintenant fermée, malgré ses tentatives pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça ? cria-t-il d'une voix colérique à l'intention de Morgane en parlant au plafond. Luyo était maintenant persuadé que la jeune femme s'amusait à lui montrer des souvenirs douloureux de Shyn.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, et le Pokémon se tourna machinalement vers la dernière porte, avant d'ouvrir des yeux inquiets.

La porte marquée « Douleur » avait rougi depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait regardée en arrivant, et était maintenant totalement rouge. Et pas n'importe quel rouge, le rouge carmin du sang.

Luyo afficha alors un air apeuré en reculant d'un pas. La porte s'était mise à trembler légèrement, et un liquide rouge pourpre en suintait maintenant, dégoulinant sur le sol. La porte était littéralement en train de saigner.

Mais le malaise que le Lucario sentait ne s'arrêta pas là, alors que des cris et des pleurs se mettaient à raisonner derrière la porte saignante.

Un enfant semblait pleurer et crier de façon indistincte, suivi de la voix d'une personne plus âgée qui criait d'une voix larmoyante. Le Pokémon ne comprenait pas ce que les voix disaient, mais les deux étaient féminines et semblaient avoir un timbre légèrement similaire, comme s'il s'agissait de deux personnes de la même famille, ou de la même personne à un âge différent.

— ... Que... qu'est-ce que c'est..., murmura Luyo d'un air anxieux en regardant la porte diabolique trembler sur ses gonds.

Mais la porte s'arrêta soudainement de trembler, et les cris cessèrent, suivis par un bruit de clé dans la serrure.

La porte s'entrebâilla alors légèrement devant le Lucario inquiet qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. Il faisait noir de l'autre côté, comme les deux autres, mais cette dernière porte donnait au Pokémon un sentiment de peur qu'il n'avait pas encore ressenti.

Luyo fit un pas hésitant vers la porte et tendit un bras tremblant vers la poignée rougie pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Il ne semblait pas avoir très envie d'y aller, mais se doutait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Le Pokémon poussa donc un souffle rauque, avant de faire un nouveau pas pour entrer dans la pièce, enjambant la flaque de sang à ses pieds.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se voir enfermer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce sombre, tout disparut autour de lui, et son corps brilla très légèrement d'une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue quelques minutes avant.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

— Non, attendez ! cria-t-il. Mais toute la pièce disparut subitement, ainsi que lui juste après...

.

— Je crois que j'ai gagné, non ? demanda Shyn d'un air victorieux.

La version miniature de Morgane se tenait dos à un mur, la jeune femme plantée devant elle avait la main posée sur son épaule.

Shyn avait couru après elle pendant plusieurs minutes, évitant différents objets qu'elle lui lançait, ou tombant lamentablement quand la petite fille s'amusait à la faire voler pour la projeter un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme avait tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour suivre la petite fille, mais son don de l'Aura semblait comme mit en pause dans cet endroit, seules ses Aurasphéres fonctionnaient par moments.

Mais elle avait quand même fini par réussir à coincer la fillette dans une allée aux murs blancs en plastique, lui bloquant le passage.

La petite Morgane lui jeta un regard amusé en relevant la tête pour regarder Shyn qui recula d'un pas en la fixant d'un air attentif, croisant les bras.

— Oui, tu as gagné, rigola l'enfant tranquillement.

— Tu vas me dire où tu as envoyé Luyo maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

— Hi hi hi. Dans un endroit très intéressant..., ricana de plus belle la fillette.

Shyn fronça les sourcils.

— Le jeu est terminé, ramène-le..., murmura la jeune femme d'un ton plus bas.

La gamine rigola de nouveau, avant de se retransformer en la Morgane adulte qui fit un sourire amusé à Shyn en croissant elle aussi les bras.

— Dommage... lui, n'avait pas fini de jouer encore.., fit la jeune championne d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-sournoise.

Mais Shyn n'en tint pas compte et s'adressa à elle d'une voix plus dure en plissant légèrement les yeux.

— Tu as promis de le ramener !

— Oui, c'est vrai... Et... une promesse, et une promesse..., confirma Morgane, avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître instantanément.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle, semblant dubitative, mais s'aperçut alors que ses affaires étaient revenues en voyant les manches de sa veste.

La jeune femme réajusta son bonnet et regarda ses bras d'un air mitigé, mais fut coupée dans sa contemplation par l'intonation d'une voix masculine venant de la rue derrière elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de l'impasse et jeta un regard autour d'elle, avant de le poser sur l'auteur de la voix à quelques pas d'elle sur sa gauche.

Shyn fit alors un grand sourire soulagé en reconnaissant le Lucario qui lui tournait le dos et avait le bras tendu devant lui, l'air perdu, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

— Non... Je n'ai pas..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant autour de lui, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire téléporter de nouveau et n'avait de ce fait pas vu ce qu'il y avait derrière la dernière porte.

Mais la voix adulte de Shyn venant de derrière lui attira son attention, et il tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme accourir vers lui, l'air ravi.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _L_ _e retour rentre direct dans le vif du sujet avec Shyn, qui de toute_ _évidence_ _, n'a pas été_ _téléporté_ _au même endroit que Luyo.  
La jeune femme finit par se rendre compte que la "ville" où elle se trouve avec la Morgane enfant semble être fait en plastique, ce qui __pourrait_ _correspondre à la maquette de ville où Sacha et ses amis avaient été envoyés._

 _._

 _Luyo, par contre, semble dans un endroit beaucoup plus sombre, et totalement_ _démuni_ _d'énergie humaine. Et_ _après_ _la vision d'une scène pour le moins..._ _particulière._ _.. le Pokémon en conclut qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir en_ _reconnaissant_ _le visage de Shyn... enfant,_ _avant d'enchaîner sur la porte_ _la maladie._

 _Et comme le laissez suggérer la porte, c'est bien de la maladie de Shyn qu'il est question dans ce souvenir, et apparemment, la jeune femme ne semble pas avoir dit toute la vérité à ce sujet._

Shyn aurait une maladie au cœur beaucoup plus complexe et dangereuse que ce qu'elle avait dit et serait potentiellement en danger à en croire les médecins.

Et ce souvenir sera le dernier que le Lucario verra, car Shyn aillant attraper la Morgane enfant, le "jeu" se termine, et Luyo est retéléporter auprès de Shyn.

Luyo ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très motivé par cette dernière porte, mais semble quand même assez embêté de ne pas en avoir vu son contenu.

 _.  
Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi... _

_._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : La douleur enfouie

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 13 : La douleur enfouit.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Dark Fantasy Music The Essence** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

— Luyo ! cria Shyn en courant vers le Lucario en agitant les bras.

Le Pokémon regarda la jeune femme d'un air ahuri jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant lui.

— Bon sang... ça va ? Elle t'avait envoyé où ? demanda Shyn en soufflant, tout en observant l'expression désabusée du Pokémon.

Luyo comprit qu'il s'agissait de la vraie Shyn et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Nu... Nulle part, balbutia-t-il, d'une voix mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

— Ha bon ? fit la jeune femme en se redressant, l'air un peu surprit.

Mais elle n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter, car ils se mirent tous les deux à briller très légèrement, et furent re-téléporter dans l'arène, là où ils avaient disparu.

Shyn jeta un regard perplexe autour d'elle et le posa sur Morgane, qui était debout à côté d'eux et les regardait en souriant.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir joué. C'était très distrayant, répondit la championne d'un air tranquille, comme si tout était normal.

Shyn la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre. Son expression était moins froide et calculatrice qu'avant et son sourire semblait sincère cette fois.

— Vous vouliez seulement jouer à Chacripan ? questionna la jeune femme d'un air un peu perdu en se tournant complètement vers elle.

— Je voulais vous tester, et vous permettre de mieux comprendre... certaines choses..., expliqua Morgane d'une voix tranquille.

Tout en parlant, la championne tourna discrètement son regard vers Luyo, qui la regarda également en sentant que ses mots lui étaient adressés et fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant inquiet.

Shyn par contre ne vit rien, arborant une expression perplexe.

— Comprendre certaines choses ? À par le fait que jouer à Chacripan dans une ville de poupées est assez flippant, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu apprendre..., marmonna Shyn d'un air circonspect.

— Héhéhé. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu..., répondit Morgane d'une voix mystérieuse, à laquelle la jeune femme rétorqua par un sourcil levé.

— Si vous le dites..., marmonna finalement Shyn d'une voix lasse, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Lucario qui fixait la championne d'un air tendu. La jeune femme le remarqua, mais ne dit rien et fronça juste les sourcils.

Shyn et Luyo repartirent ensuite, laissant Morgane retourner s'asseoir sur son trône au fond de la pièce pendant que Shyn allait récupérer ses évolitions qui attendaient toujours derrière la porte.

Une fois la grande porte refermée, le Pokémon jaune de la ruelle apparut à côté de la championne et la regarda d'un air intrigué. Il s'agissait du Pokémon principal de Morgane, un Alakazam.

— « _Je croyais que tu voulais jouer avec eux… »_ , parla le Pokémon par télépathie directement dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard amusé sans bouder, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait..., rétorqua la championne à haute voix d'un air serein.

L' Alakazam ne parut pas vraiment comprendre, affichant une expression un peu perdue.

— « _Tu as seulement_ _envoyé le_ _Pokémon_ _voir_ _des souvenirs_ _cachés_ _de la jeune femme… »_

— Exactement..., rajouta Morgane tranquillement en agrandissant son sourire.

Mais leur discussion fut brutalement coupée par l'ouverture de la porte par laquelle venaient de sortir Shyn et Luyo.

Une femme brune aux longs cheveux épais habillée d'une robe jaune clair rentra ensuite dans la pièce, arborant un air doux.

— Morgane, ma chérie. Si tu as fini tes matchs, tu peux rentrer à la maison, nous aimerions aller faire des courses tous ensemble avec ton père ! fit la femme d'une voix tranquille en fixant son regard sur la championne.

Celle-ci réajusta son sourire avant d'opiner sobrement de la tête.

— Oui, j'arrive tout de suite maman, répondit Morgane tranquillement alors qu'un Pokémon violet volant passait à côté de la jeune femme à la porte pour se diriger droit vers la championne.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez étrange, ne possédant pas de corps à proprement parler, plus une tête et deux mains faites de gaz qui flottaient dans les airs : un Spectrum.

Le Pokémon gazeux afficha un grand sourire niais et se mit rapidement à rigoler en s'approchant de Morgane, avant de faire apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un ballon rempli d'eau, et le jeta en direction de la championne en rigolant.

Mais celle-ci sembla venir voir le coup, et évita le ballon en se décalant, permettant à celui-ci d'exploser au visage de son Alakazam qui n'avait apparemment pas prévu de bouger.

Le Pokémon psy arbora alors un air foncièrement agacé et lança un regard noir vers le Spectrum qui riait de sa blague en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. Rapidement suivi par Morgane, qui sembla trouver la blague très drôle et se mit elle aussi à rire joyeusement, son visage perdant toute trace de sérieux tandis que la femme toujours à la porte arborait un petit air amusé.

Une fois dehors, Shyn ne traîna pas en ville et alla directement au centre Pokémon faire le plein d'objets et de nourritures Pokémon qui lui manquaient, car elle avait oublié de s'en occuper le matin.

Les évolitions étaient, elles, ravies de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les pattes après être restées assises, mais Luyo, lui, semblait dubitatif, arborant un air fermé et légèrement triste.

Pendant que Shyn payait, Shorty essaya de parler au Lucario, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement, l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu, son regard vide fixé devant lui.

— _Il fait la tête ?_ murmura le Noctali à sa sœur dans le dos du Lucario en suivant la jeune femme hors du centre Pokémon.

Celle-ci jeta un regard rapide à Luyo et fit une moue mitigée.

— _Je ne sais pas... mais... j'ai plus l'impression que quelque chose le tracasse..._ , répondit la Mentali à voix basse d'un air peu convaincu.

Malgré son regard absent, le Lucario les entendit murmurer dans son dos et fit une grimace. Quelque chose le tracassait, oui. Il n'avait pas dit à Shyn pour les souvenirs qu'il avait vu et n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce serait une bonne idée qu'il lui en parle.

Mais surtout, il était agacé et mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir ce qui se cachait derrière la dernière porte. C'était probablement quelque chose de très douloureux pour la jeune femme vue l'état de la porte et ce qu'il en avait résulté, comme le sang, les cris et les pleurs, et il se demandait si ce n'était finalement pas une bonne chose qu'il n'est pas eut le temps de le voir.

Mais d'un autre côté, cela attirait sa curiosité et l'agaçait. Il avait bien compris par le regard insistant de Morgane sur lui avant de partir que c'était bien elle qui l'avait envoyé là-bas et lui avait ouvert ces portes sur les souvenirs de Shyn, et ce n'était sûrement pas anodin.

 _« J'ai le sentiment... qu'elle voulait me faire passer un message… »_ pensa Luyo en marchant d'un pas lent derrière la jeune femme dans la rue. Milliu et Shorty l'avaient dépassé et trottinaient à côté de Shyn d'un air ravi, laissant le Lucario à ses réflexions.

Shyn, elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'expression soucieuse du Pokémon, regardant sa carte pour trouver la route de la prochaine ville.

Luyo releva un peu la tête et regarda le dos de la jeune femme.

 _« Quelle douleur peut-il y avoir tout au fond de toi... Shyn… »_ pensa-t-il d'un air sombre.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la jeune femme et les Pokémon firent une pause-déjeuner dans une petite clairière à côté d'une grande rivière.

Le temps était clair et l'air était doux, mais Luyo était toujours aussi silencieux et renfermé quand Shyn lui jeta un regard en coin pendant le repas, l'air un peu inquiet.

Une fois fini, la jeune femme attendit que les évolitions s'éloignent un peu pour s'approcher du Lucario, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur l'herbe alors que le Pokémon regardait la rivière au loin d'un air vide.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en biais en mâchonnant un bout de chocolat qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche.

— Ça va Luyo ? Depuis qu'on a quitté Safrania tu n'as pas dit un mot et tu sembles... soucieux..., fit la jeune femme d'un air tranquille, attirant le regard flou du Pokémon vers elle.

— Tout va bien..., murmura le Lucario d'une voix éteinte, avant de retourner son regard vers l'horizon.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes, le temps de finir son chocolat, l'air peu convaincu.

— ... Non ça va pas... Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? reprit-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant de côté.

Luyo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'émettre un grognement sourd. Shyn fronça les sourcils, semblant soucieuse à son tour.

— … C'est Cameran qui te manque ? Tu as le mal du pays ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu tendu, comme si elle n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse.

— Non... ça n'a rien à voir..., souffla le Lucario d'une voix lasse sans la regarder.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tendit encore plus et Shyn fit une grimace avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche et la porta à ses lèvres.

— Shyn... Quand j'ai été téléporté à l'arène... Je... j'ai vu des choses..., commença alors Luyo d'une voix hésitante après quelques secondes de silence, toujours sans la regarder.

La jeune femme stoppa son mouvement et retourna son regard sur le profil du Lucario, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Quel genre de choses ?

Luyo fit une grimace et poussa un soupir en jetant un regard angoissé vers Shyn qui l'observait.

— Je me suis retrouvé dans une salle vide, avec trois portes. Chacune donnait... sur un souvenir..., expliqua le Lucario d'une voix éteinte.

— Des souvenirs à toi ? questionna la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.

Le Pokémon grimaça de nouveau et se tourna à moitié vers Shyn, le regard très gêné.

— ... Non... les tiens...

Shyn écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sans pour autant changer d'expression, et regarda le Lucario d'un air un peu inquiet.

— ... Tu... Tu en es sûr...? fit-elle d'une voix basse et hésitante.

Luyo hocha la tête.

— Oui... Je t'ai vu dedans... plus jeune..., murmura-t-il en regardant à moitié le sol.

La jeune femme jeta des regards frénétiques sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait en accéléré.

— C'était quoi, comme souvenir ? demanda-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait indifférent, mais d'où une pointe d'angoisse était palpable.

— Chacune... Chaque porte avait un nom..., reprit le Lucario d'une voix sourde et posée.

— Quel nom... ? questionna Shyn d'un air dur.

Et Luyo dut le sentir, car il lui jeta un rapide regard gêné, avant de voir son expression fermée et un peu inquiète, et ne répondit finalement pas, détournant le regard.

— Luyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! répéta la jeune femme plus fort en se penchant un peu en avant pour tenter de capter le regard fuyant du Pokémon. La peur transparaissait dans sa voix et le Lucario fit une nouvelle grimace apeurée, puis répondit d'une voix sourde en fermant les yeux.

— ... Rejet... Maladie... et... Douleur..., énuméra Luyo lentement, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Shyn un peu plus à chaque mot.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, l'air désappointé et inquiet et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, regardant le vide devant elle d'un regard anxieux.

— J'ai vu... ce qu'il y avait derrière les deux premières... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière... la douleur..., continua le Pokémon en rouvrant les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Shyn et de la regarder d'un air effrayé, Mais j'ai peur, de ce que j'aurais pu y voir derrière...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Cette fois, c'était elle qui évitait son regard et regardait obstinément le sol devant elle, sa cigarette entre les doigts.

Le Lucario attendit quelques secondes, mais devant le silence limpide de Shyn, il souffla légèrement avant de regarder de côté et de reprendre d'une voix angoissée :

— La porte... elle saignait.. Et j'ai entendu... des cris, et des pleurs de femme, et d'enfant...

— Tu n'as rien vu de ce qu'il y avait derrière ? demanda alors Shyn d'une voix rapide et froide sans le regarder, limite brutale, comme si elle était en colère contre le Lucario.

Luyo haussa les sourcils à sa question agressive et se renferma un peu.

— Non. J'ai été téléporté avant, répondit-il sobrement.

— ... Tant mieux..., murmura la jeune femme. Sa voix semblait lointaine alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour cacher son regard sous la visière de son bonnet.

— Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y avait derrière..., rajouta le Pokémon en regardant Shyn de côté.

Mais le visage de la jeune femme était à moitié caché sous son bonnet, et il ne vit que ses lèvres bouger faiblement pour lui répondre.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores... sans vouloir te blesser...

Luyo prit un air contrarié et triste.

— J'ai surtout le sentiment que c'est toi que cela blesse..., rajouta-t-il d'un air coupable.

— ... Tu as raison...

Quelques minutes passèrent où personne ne parla. Shyn regardant le vide sous sa visière, tandis que le Lucario ruminait ses pensées. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes, mais la curiosité et la gêne étaient trop grandes en lui. Il se tourna donc de nouveau vers Shyn pour la regarder de côté, l'air plus ferme qu'avant.

— Shyn... derrière le rejet, j'ai vu quand ces enfants se sont moqués de toi et ton traité... de monstre..., commença-t-il d'une voix un peu plus directe qu'il aurait souhaitée. Mais cela ne sembla pas plus que ça déranger la jeune femme, qui répondit dans un murmure égal :

— Ce n'était que des enfants...

— Mais ça t'a blessé... j'ai vu la douleur sur ton visage... Tu étais si petite... Pourquoi avoir été si méchant avec toi ? reprit Luyo d'un air accablé comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Shyn poussa un léger soupir, toujours sans le regarder.

— Les enfants humains sont souvent cruels entre eux... Et les adultes aussi parfois... Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai passé ma vie à cacher mes pouvoirs et mes ailes sous un bonnet ou une capuche ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fade dans une question sans réponse.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, semblant assimiler ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

— Certains humains ont peur de ce qui est différent... alors ils le rejettent... J'étais différent d'eux, je n'obéissais pas aux règles, et j'ai été puni pour ça... C'est comme ça..., continua Shyn sur le même ton las et mélancolique.

— Shyn...

— C'est assez drôle en y pensant..., reprit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus haute après quelques secondes de silence, Car à l'inverse, un Pokémon différent, que ce soit pour sa couleur, sa taille, son langage, sera tout de suite vu comme quelque chose de rare et de précieux..., fit-elle en pointant rapidement Luyo du menton, avant de rabaisser la tête et de baisser la voix, Alors qu'un humain différent... sera traité de monstre, de difforme, de paria.. parce qu'il ne rentre pas dans le moule... Oui... les humains sont cruels, et particulièrement entre eux...

Le Lucario la regarda sans rien dire. Le ton de sa voix ne permettait pas de saisir si elle était en colère ou juste déçus par ce qu'elle disait.

Le Pokémon prit ensuite un air légèrement triste alors que Shyn se mettait à chantonner ce qui ressemblait à une chanson :

 _~ Je suis humain, et je mesure, toute l'horreur, de ma nature… ~_

Cela avait presque l'air de l'amuser et Luyo préféra changer de sujet en sentant la gêne l'envahir.

— Shyn... Dans l'autre souvenir..., fit-il d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus les murmures de la jeune femme, qui s'arrêta en l'entendant, gardant la bouche entr'ouverte, avant de murmurer :

— ... La maladie, oui...

— Je t'ai vu... Plus jeune, couché dans un lit, l'air malade et fatigué. Et ses deux humains qui te parlaient de ta maladie... et toi... Tu t'en moquais..., continua le Lucario d'une voix légèrement frustrée, comme s'il se retenait de s'énerver.

— ... Je ne m'en moquais pas..., répondit Shyn d'un air égal, le regard toujours caché sous sa visière.

— Tu m'as menti... Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave ! pesta alors Luyo d'une voix amère en tentant de capter le regard de la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui, regardant le bout de ses pieds.

— Je t'ai entendu, Shyn, et j'ai entendu les deux humains en blanc... Tu as dit... Tu as dit que ton traitement te provoquait des crises cardiaques..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix faible et douloureuse.

Le regard baissé, Shyn fit une grimace, avant de prononcer un " Ha " mal à l'aise.

Luyo continua à la fixer quelques secondes, attendant une réponse que la jeune femme semblait avoir du mal à lui donner.

— Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix irritée et légèrement blessée.

— Bien sûr que si. Mais... je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes..., grinça Shyn d'une voix basse et gênée sans oser regarder le Pokémon.

— Shyn, je sais ce que c'est une crise cardiaque... c'est quand le cœur s'arrête... et que la personne meurt..., reprit Luyo douloureusement.

La jeune femme se redressa de quelques centimètres en soufflant.

— Mes crises se sont stabilisées Luyo... À cette époque, mon traitement pour mes crises n'était pas défini... à vrai dire, je n'en avais même pas... Donc je faisais souvent des crises cardiaques et j'allais souvent à l'hôpital, d'où mon dédain dans le souvenir que tu as vu, sûrement... Mais on m'a trouvé un traitement ensuite avec le système de la seringue quand je fais une crise, et depuis je n'ai plus de fait de crises cardiaques..., expliqua Shyn d'une voix douce, mais légèrement tendue, toujours sans regarder le Pokémon qui semblait un peu renfrogné.

Luyo poussa un grognement agacé.

— Donc tu peux toujours en faire... Si tu n'arrives pas à utiliser la seringue à temps, tu peux mourir..., murmura le Lucario d'une voix dure en grimaçant de douleur.

Shyn fit une grimace sous son bonnet et poussa un nouveau soupir.

— Mon traitement est stable Luyo. Arrête de penser aux pires choses qui puissent arriver..., marmonna la jeune femme d'un air agacé en se renfrognant elle aussi. De toute évidence, l'inquiétude du Pokémon qui lui rappelait ses faiblesses ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

— Ce qui m'inquiète surtout , c'est de savoir que tu puisses aussi facilement passer au-dessus de quelque chose d'aussi grave, renchérit Luyo d'une voix plus dure. La colère et l'amertume commençaient à se ressentir dans le timbre de sa voix.

— Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça..., rajouta la jeune femme d'un air las, fatigué par la conversation.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils en fusillant Shyn du regard, l'air maintenant en colère.

— Pas aussi grave ? Shyn ! Tu risques de mourir dans ..., commença Luyo d'une voix forte, avant de se stopper en fronçant les sourcils, fixant la jeune femme d'un regard vide.

— Dans quoi ? questionna Shyn, toujours sans le regarder.

Le Lucario se renfrogna légèrement, semblant fouiller dans ses pensées avant de refixer la jeune femme d'un air sérieux.

— Quel âge as-tu ? demanda le Pokémon.

— 25 ans. Pourquoi ? questionna Shyn, semblant assez perplexe devant sa question.

Luyo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, semblant compter dans sa tête avant de re-froncer les sourcils, l'air de nouveau en colère.

— Dix ans ! Tu vas mourir dans dix ans ! reprit le Lucario d'une voix plus forte en fixant la jeune femme d'un regard alarmé.

— Qui t'a dit ça ? grinça Shyn en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui sous sa visière, fronçant elle aussi les sourcils.

— Je l'ai vu dans ton souvenir ! L'homme à la blouse blanche l'a dit à sa collègue : " Il ne lui reste qu'une vingtaine d'années à vivre ". Tu avais 15 ans dans ce souvenir, donc si tu as 25 ans aujourd'hui, il te reste dix ans à vivre..., énonça Luyo d'une voix tendue.

Shyn poussa un long soupir et retourna son regard vers le sol.

— À vivre avec mon cœur actuel, Luyo... Pas à vivre tout court.., murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

— Je ne vois pas la différence..., rétorqua le Pokémon d'un air buté.

— La différence, c'est que quand mon cœur ne sera plus capable de faire son boulot, alors on m'en transplantera un autre... Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je vais mourir..., expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix apathique.

Le Lucario la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre, le visage renfrogné.

— ... Tu parles de tout ça avec un tel... dédain.., cracha-t-il d'une voix amère devant l'attitude si indifférente de Shyn à sa propre maladie.

— ...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de jouer avec sa cigarette entre ses doigts, arborant un air douloureux sous sa visière.

— Je l'ai vu Shyn... Dans le souvenir... j'ai vu ton regard dans ce lit... Tu avais l'air si triste... Ton regard était vide..., murmura Luyo d'une voix éteinte. La colère était partie pour faire place à de la tristesse et de l'accablement.

— Il ne l'est plus aujourd'hui..., répondit la jeune femme d'une voix impassible.

— Mais il l'a été..., rétorqua le Pokémon comme une évidence.

Shyn haussa les épaules sans le regarder, l'air de s'en moquer en continuant de jouer avec sa cigarette.

— Tu étais malheureuse..., reprit le Lucario d'une voix lourde et rauque en regardant les mains de la jeune femme. Shyn stoppa son mouvement à ses mots, son regard vide se figea sous sa visière.

— Je crois... que c'est ça que Morgane voulait me montrer..., continua Luyo sur le même air sombre, Elle voulait que je voie… comment tu es réellement à l'intérieur...

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés aux paroles du Pokémon et releva brutalement la tête, tellement rapidement que Luyo la regarda d'un air effaré, avant de prendre un air déconcerté devant le visage de Shyn qui le fixait d'un regard horrifié et douloureux.

Le Lucario comprit alors qu'il avait vu juste, mais réalisa également en voyant l'expression miséreuse de la jeune femme qu'il venait de la blesser par ses mots.

Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air hésitant et inquiet, mais Shyn fit une grimace douloureuse en plissant les yeux, le regard brillant et humide.

— J'étais seule... Luyo. Sans famille, sans réel ami, avec une maladie qui pouvait me tuer n'importe quand et des pouvoirs que je devais cacher et apprendre à contrôler toute seule, gémit Shyn d'une voix déchirée sous le regard consterné et apeuré du Lucario qui était figé sur place devant la douleur évidente de la jeune femme, Et le seul ami que j'ai eu à cette époque est mort quand j'avais 6 ans. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi et comment j'aurais pu être heureuse ? cracha Shyn d'une voix haineuse et triste, avant de se lever rapidement et de partir vers la rivière sans se retourner.

Luyo la regarda s'éloigner, l'air totalement désabusé. Il ressentait légèrement la tristesse de la jeune femme et se sentait maintenant coupable de lui avoir dit tout ça, et lui avoir rappelé des choses qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de se rappeler.

Son regard s'affaissa un peu alors que son visage prenait à son tour un air triste, ses oreilles tombant sur le côté, remarquant à peine qu'en partant, Shyn avait laissé tomber sa cigarette dans l'herbe.

Au bord de l'eau, la jeune femme s'assit et retira son bonnet, sa veste, ses chaussures et ses bas noirs, avant de tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche, le visage humide à cause des larmes qui coulaient toutes seules.

Elle regarda la surface de l'eau quelques minutes, les yeux rougis et le nez reniflant alors que ses lèvres se tordaient dans des rictus de tristesse.

Elle savait très bien que Luyo avait raison, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait là maintenant, à pleurer en silence au bord de l'eau, regardant d'un air vague des Hypotrempe qui vivaient leur vie à quelques centimètres sous ses pieds.

— Des portes... Moi qui pensais les avoir bien cachées... Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu ce qu'il y a derrière la dernière..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée en reniflant.

Luyo ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, recasant sa conversation avec Shyn, l'air désappointé et songeur. La jeune femme resta elle aussi assise à sa place, et le Lucario fixa les ailes sur sa tête au loin qui volaient au gré du vent avec quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

Shyn ne lui avait pas semblé porter autant de fardeaux, et il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur elle et les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Il fit une grimace. Cela lui serait le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait éprouvé autant de choses douloureuses et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même, mais elle ne semblait, de toute évidence, pas disposée à le faire, et il ne se voyait pas l'obliger à parler de toute façon. C'était son histoire, pas la sienne.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à réfléchir, Luyo finit par se lever et alla rejoindre la jeune femme assise au bord de l'eau.

Il s'arrêta ensuite à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet. Elle semblait encore un peu triste, et son regard était flou, plongé dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas l'air mentalement présente, mais tourna néanmoins très légèrement la tête vers lui sans lever son regard, et reporta peu après son attention vide devant elle. Le Lucario hésita quelques instants avant de se décider à parler.

— Shyn, je suis...

— L'eau est bonne, tu devrais tremper tes pieds dedans toi aussi..., murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce et lointaine en coupant le Pokémon dans sa tentative de communication.

Luyo ouvrit des yeux perplexes et très surpris à sa phrase en se rappelant d'une phrase quasi similaire que le Seigneur Aaron lui avait dite une fois alors qu'il trempait lui aussi ses pieds dans l'eau. Mais l'air triste et mélancolique de Shyn le fit rapidement revenir au moment présent.

— Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé... Je... je suis juste inquiet pour toi..., s'excusa le Lucario d'une voix timide en la regardant d'un air inquiet. _  
_— Je sais, ce n'est rien... Personne n'aime se prendre la vérité en pleine figure..., répondit la jeune femme d'un air fade sans le regarder en gigotant faiblement ses jambes dans l'eau pour créer des petites vagues.

Luyo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'une grimace gênée et triste. Shyn releva alors la tête et tourna son regard vers le Pokémon avant de le fixer quelques secondes.

Son visage était figé dans une expression impassible, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Son regard était voilé, comme si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, et des traces humides sur ses joues montraient qu'elle avait pleuré peu de temps avant.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes, l'air assez déconcerté, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Puis sans un mot ni expression, Shyn attrapa lentement la main du Pokémon et la tira légèrement vers elle avant de lui lancer un regard presque suppliant.

Le corps du Lucario fut parcouru d'un rapide frisson au contact doux de la main de la jeune femme, puis son visage afficha un air douloureux devant l'expression de Shyn.

Luyo ressentait très nettement la tristesse de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait différente de celle d'avant, plus sourde et discrète. Le Pokémon ressentit ensuite un pincement au cœur devant le regard abattu de Shyn qui lui tenait toujours la main, créant un lien entre eux.

Il eut alors la fugace idée que la jeune femme essayait de se faire pardonner à sa façon, quand elle se décida à parler d'une petite voix triste.

— Tu ne veux pas ?

Le Lucario resta figé quelques secondes à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils semblaient s'être un peu éclaircis, bien qu'ils restaient assez tristes et fatigués.

Mais alors qu'il se demandait de quoi Shyn voulait parler, la jeune femme prit un air déçu et lâcha finalement sa main avant de commencer à se retourner vers l'eau, affichant un air maussade.

Le Pokémon comprit alors que Shyn faisait référence à sa demande de se tremper les pieds dans l'eau, et se dépêcha de rattraper la main de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne récupère son bras.

Shyn lui jeta un regard intrigué et surpris, puis regarda leurs mains comme si c'était quelque chose de très étrange.

Elle releva ensuite son regard vers le Lucario qui était en train de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, la regardant d'un air chagriné sans lâcher sa main.

— Je suis désolé... Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Shyn..., murmura Luyo d'une voix douce et compatissante.

La jeune femme le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules alors que le Lucario s'asseyait pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle le suivit du regard et jeta un œil à leurs mains toujours liées. Luyo n'avait apparemment pas l'air décidé à la lâcher, mais les mots du Pokémon raisonnaient maintenant dans sa tête.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et finit par détourner le regard en grimaçant légèrement, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Ne dis pas de telle chose en l'air, Luyo..., fit-elle d'une voix calme, mais un peu tendue en regardant leurs pieds dans l'eau.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard en biais. Son visage ne portait plus aucune trace de tristesse, mais arborait maintenant une légère gêne. Il sentit que Shyn doutait de ses mots et semblait même un peu agacée. Le Pokémon reporta ensuite son attention sur l'eau en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.  
— Je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit... Et si tu regardes mon Aura... tu sauras que je suis sincère..., répondit Luyo d'une voix très calme et posée, avant de fermer les yeux, l'air serein.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui sans bouger sa tête. Elle avait dit ça pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'il était sincère, sans avoir besoin de lire son Aura pour lui confirmer. Et c'était bien ça qui lui faisait peur.

Shyn ferma ensuite elle aussi ses yeux en soufflant légèrement,puis replaça correctement sa main pour pouvoir serrer celle du Pokémon dans la sienne. Le Lucario le sentit et la laissa faire sans bouger, avant de lui aussi répondre à son étreinte.

Un peu plus tard, quand le soleil commença à baisser, le petit groupe repartit tranquillement sur le chemin de terre en suivant la rivière.

Shyn et Luyo n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis leur discussion, vite rejoint par les évolitions qui profitèrent de l'eau pour se baigner et jouer avec les Hypotrempe sauvages.

La jeune femme avait fini par se libérer de l'étreinte du Lucario pour se relever et se rhabiller, arborant un air normal après plusieurs longues minutes à sourire en regardant les Pokémon s'amuser.

Marchant à côté d'elle sur le chemin, Luyo fronça les sourcils en regardant Shyn sortir une nouvelle cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de tenter de l'allumer en la coinçant entre ses lèvres.

Le Pokémon fit alors un rapide mouvement et retira la cigarette de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air effaré.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle comme si on venait de la gronder d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Luyo lui lança un regard insistant auquel Shyn répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

— J'ai vu ton souvenir, Shyn..., rappela le Lucario en rendant la cigarette à la jeune femme qui la prit, mais garda un air dubitatif, Est-ce que... tu pourrais essayer... d'arrêter de fumer ? continua Luyo d'une voix un peu hésitante, mais ferme.

Shyn le regarda d'un regard interdit, la cigarette dans la main, le briquet dans l'autre, avant de se rappeler de cette fameuse fois à l'hôpital, et de la femme médecin qui lui avait presque ordonné d'arrêter de fumer pour sa santé. La jeune femme afficha alors un air un peu plus surpris en comprenant pourquoi le Pokémon lui demandait ça : il s'inquiétait pour sa santé.

Shyn posa ensuite un regard chiffonné sur Luyo, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire.

Shorty, qui les avait écoutés, s'avança et passa devant le Lucario avant de grincer dans sa langue de Pokémon :

— _Laisse tomber Luyo. On lui a déjà demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter et elle a jamais voulu, elle..._

— D'accord..., le coupa Shyn d'une voix simple, mais ferme.

Le Lucario, qui avait tourné la tête vers le Noctali, reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, l'air étonné de sa réponse si rapide, tout comme Shorty qui ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Quoi ?_ éructa le Noctali, outré. Mais Shyn l'ignora, regardant Luyo d'un air doux.

— Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à arrêter, mais je vais réduire un peu..., fit-elle tranquillement en rangeant sa cigarette et son briquet.

Luyo sembla content et sourit légèrement alors que Shorty arborait un air incrédule.

La jeune femme reprit ensuite le chemin, un petit sourire aux lèvres, suivie par le Lucario qui gardait toujours le sien.

— _Tu acceptes ? Comme ça, sans discuter ?_ râla le Noctali dans leur dos, mais Milliu le rattrapa et jeta un regard las à son frère.

— _Shorty..._

Le Pokémon ténèbres se tourna vers elle, l'air profondément agacé.

— _C'est du chouchoutage !_ grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de jeter un regard faussement outré au dos du Lucario devant lui.

— _Peu_ _importe pour quoi elle le fait, tant qu'elle le fait...,_ fit la Mentali d'une voix fatiguée, avant de passer devant Shorty pour aller trottiner aux côtés de Luyo.

Le Noctali gonfla ses joues, l'air boudeur, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en restant derrière le Lucario et Shyn.

La jeune femme n'avait, elle, pas l'air d'avoir entendu les réprimandes du Noctali, occupée à suivre le fil de la rivière, le nez levé vers le ciel. Luyo, par contre, avait entendu les deux évolitions et fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Shyn avait accepté sa requête aussi facilement si elle avait refusé plusieurs fois celle des évolitions.

Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui ne le regardait pas, de nouveau occupée à fredonner un air tranquille, et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une raison cachée derrière son acceptation…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Shyn et Luyo sont donc enfin sortis de l'arène, mais ce que le Lucario a vu le ronge de l'intérieur, et Shyn finit par s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, Shyn n'apprécie pas trop de se voir rappeler ses souvenirs, et de savoir qu'en plus Luyo les a vus._

 _Nouvelle référence à l'animé avec Morgane avec l'apparition de sa mère et de son Spectrum une fois que Shyn est sortie._  
 _Le Pokémon aillant un certain rôle à jouer dans l'animé, car ces ses blagues « niaises » qui font rire Morgane et permettent à Sacha de gagner son badge, et aussi de retrouver ses amis qui avaient été changés en poupée._

.

 _Après un début plutôt houleux, le chapitre se termine plutôt tranquillement, avec la promesse de Shyn à Luyo de réduire sa quantité de cigarettes. La jeune femme semble enfin avoir comprit que Luyo s'inquiétait pour elle et n'hésite pas à lui faire comprendre en acceptant sa demande sans chercher à discuter, ce qui ne plaît pas beaucoup à Shorty._

 _Grâce à Morgane, Luyo a néanmoins déduit que le geste de la championne n'était pas fait pour "foutre la merde " entre eux, mais plutôt pour aider Luyo à y voir plus clair en Shyn, qui, il faut bien le dire, n'est pas très causante au sujet de son passé._  
 _Cela a quand même bien fait cogiter la jeune femme, même si au final, cela se termine bien._  
 _En tout cas pour l'instant..., car Shyn semble quand même perturbée par la phrase que Luyo a dit à la fin ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Pointe de la Bien-aimée

**Information** _ **:**_

 _ **Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre** **Samedi prochain** **, mais Dimanche à 00h00** **:**_

 _ **Un Chapitre spécial Halloween** **!**_

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 14 : La** **P** **ointe de la** **B** **ien-** **aimée** **.****

.

.

Les pensées du Lucario ne changèrent pas du reste de la journée, cela jusqu'à ce que le groupe se pose pour la nuit.

Shyn et Luyo préparèrent ensuite le repas et mangèrent silencieusement, avant que les trois Pokémon s'éloignent, laissant le soin à la jeune femme de ranger les affaires.

Le Lucario fit quelques pas en regardant les alentours, puis jeta un regard en coin à Shyn qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans le tréfonds de son sac, et en sortit finalement un paquet de cigarettes d'un air ravi. La jeune femme avait pour l'instant tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas fumé de toute l'après-midi, mais l'envie était trop forte, et elle prit une cigarette dans le paquet avant de s'éloigner en l'allumant sous le regard un peu suspect de Luyo.

Le Pokémon ronchonna, puis porta son attention devant lui où Shorty était assis et semblait légèrement bouder. Le Lucario remarqua son air ronchon et fit quelques pas vers lui.

Le Noctali jeta un regard vers Shyn qui fumait un peu à l'écart et tourna la tête vers Luyo.

— _Shyn donne beaucoup d'importance_ _à_ _ce que tu dis...,_ fit le Pokémon sombrement.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Lucario sans comprendre en regardant l'évolition, l'air intrigué.

Shorty poussa un soupir.

— _On lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle devrait_ _réduire_ _sa_ _consommation_ _de tabac, mais elle s'en_ _est_ _toujours f_ _ich_ _ue. Et toi y suffit que tu lui_ _dises_ _une fois pour qu'elle le fasse !_ râla le Pokémon en prenant un air boudeur.

Luyo fronça les sourcils.

— Tu crois que Shyn donne plus d'importance à ce que je dis qu'à ce que tu dis ?

Le Noctali lui jeta un regard agacé.

— _Oh je ne le pense pas, j'en suis s_ _û_ _r !_ répondit Shorty d'une voix forte et légèrement hautaine, comme si ce que venait de dire le Lucario était stupide.

Luyo ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir en regardant sur le côté.

— _Shyn te porte beaucoup de considération. C'est clair qu'elle ne te voit pas comme un_ _Pokémon_ _lambda,_ continua Shorty d'une voix plus calme.

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que l'on quitte le château..., marmonna le Lucario d'un air vague sans le regarder.

Intriguée par leur conversation, Milliu s'approcha alors d'eux, attirant le regard du Noctali vers elle.

— _Je crois que ce que Shorty essaye de te dire sans aucune finesse, c'est que Shyn t'aime beaucoup, et que ton avis et tes pensées lui sont importants. Et que du coup si tu fais une remarque sur elle, elle va_ _sûrement_ _essayer de s'améliorer pour que ta pensée sur elle reste positive,_ miaula la Mentali d'une voix douce, tandis que Luyo la fixait d'un air intéressé.

— Elle s'inquiète de ce que je peux penser d'elle ? demanda le Pokémon d'un air un peu perdu et douteux.

Les évolitions hochèrent la tête en même temps.

— _Je crois oui. C'est assez flagrant_ _en fait_ _. Depuis qu'on la_ _connaît,_ _Shyn_ _s_ _'es_ _t_ _toujours ouvertement_ _moquée_ _de ce que les gens_ _pouvaient_ _penser d'elle. Mais toi non,_ fit Milliu tranquillement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Shyn qui venait de revenir et installait son sac de couchage.

Le Lucario suivit son regard sans rien dire, semblant songeur, et alla finalement rejoindre la jeune femme quelques secondes après.

.

Shyn ne sembla, elle, par contre, par porter d'attention au Lucario, qui alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil. La jeune femme avait remis son sweat et était occupée à écrire dans son fameux cahier bleu, l'air concentré, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant un peu devant les yeux, cachant son regard au Pokémon.

Shyn écrivit ensuite quelques lignes avant de gribouiller quelque chose dans un coin de sa page, ce qui attira le regard du Lucario qui s'approcha un peu d'elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Cela ressemblait à un dessin de Pokémon, et Luyo leva un sourcil à la fois intéressé et intrigué en reconnaissant rapidement le visage d'un Lucario.

Mais Shyn ne l'avait de toute évidence pas vu, et tourna vaguement la tête du côté du Pokémon, avant de sursauter violemment en le voyant aussi proche d'elle.

Elle poussa alors un violent cri de surprise qui fit peur au Pokémon, lui vrillant le tympan au passage. Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en reculant rapidement avant de légèrement tomber en arrière, fixant la jeune femme d'un air stupéfait et inquiet tandis que Shyn, elle, le regardait d'un air décontenancé et surpris.

— Oh pardon ! Tu m'as fait peur et je t'ai crié dessus..., s'excusa la jeune femme en réalisant qu'elle venait de pousser un "HAAAA" très sonore en plein dans l'oreille du Lucario qui semblait très désabusé par sa réaction vu son regard et sa position _._

— C'est pas grave, c'est ma faute..., balbutia Luyo en se redressant et se rasseyant correctement, tentant de reprendre un air neutre malgré sa frayeur soudaine.

Shyn lui lança un regard désolé et mal à l'aise avant de lui tourner à moitié le dos, retournant à ses affaires.

Le Lucario récupéra une expression impassible en jetant un coup d'œil vers Shyn qui rangeait son cahier et sortait son bracelet médical de son sac. La jeune femme tenta ensuite de se l'attacher au poignet, mais sembla avoir un peu de mal, n'arrivant pas à le fermer avec sa seule main disponible. Elle avait l'air un peu tendue et perturbée, ce qui ne semblait pas l'aider dans sa tâche, grimaçant en ronchonnant toute seule.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes grommeler dans son coin en s'énervant sur son bras, avant de finalement se lever. Il fit ensuite le tour de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à côté de son bras. Shyn le regarda d'un air intrigué, mais laissa le Lucario finir de lui attacher le bracelet, le regard un peu perdu devant le geste du Pokémon pour l'aider.

Le Lucario arborait un air résolument neutre en finissant d'attacher le bracelet électronique, puis releva le regard vers le visage de la jeune femme qui l'observait la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, comme si elle allait parler.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, tout comme le Pokémon agenouillé à côté d'elle qui la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux sans rien dire ni faire, avant de finalement détourner le regard.

Shyn regarda d'un air dubitatif le Pokémon se relever et se diriger vers la couverture plier à côté de son sac de couchage, la prendre, puis retourner à sa place d'origine, l'air toujours très perplexe. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son bracelet, regardant ses constances, avant de ranger l'objet dans son sac et se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers son sac de couchage, non sans jeter un coup d'œil circonspect au Lucario, qui avait mis la couverture autour de ses épaules et avait fermé ses yeux.

En vue de la jeune femme qui partait pour se coucher, les évolitions revinrent peu après vers eux et allèrent se coucher à côté de Shyn qui rentrait dans son sac de couchage, tandis que Luyo se couchait à son tour à quelques centimètres d'elle.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Lucario, mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos. De toute évidence il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter, et Shyn murmura un faible « Bonne nuit » à l'intention du Pokémon, qui lui répondit d'une voix rauque et lointaine quelques secondes après sans rien ajouter ni se retourner.

Shyn fit une légère grimace et s'enroula sans son duvet de fortune pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, mais des mots lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit : « Je crois... que c'est ça que Morgane voulait me montrer... comment tu es réellement à l'intérieur »

La jeune femme prit un air soucieux. Elle aussi se demandait à quoi avait joué Morgane en se permettant de fouiller dans son esprit de façon aussi peu délicate et de montrer ses pires souvenirs à Luyo. Cela l'agaçait, mais l'intriguait également. Peut-être avait-elle voulu lui faire passer un message. Mais quel qu'il puisse être, elle n'appréciait pas ses manières de faire.

Et plus que tout, la phrase que le Lucario lui avait dit au bord de la rivière quelques heures avant continuait inlassablement de résonner dans son esprit : « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! ».

Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis qu'ils étaient repartis et elle se demandait vraiment maintenant si Luyo ne lui avait pas dit ça par pitié à cause de la douleur de son enfance qu'il avait vue derrière ses portes.

Elle avait du mal à savoir quoi penser de tout cet enchaînement de situations. Mais même si elle savait que le Lucario avait été sincère dans ses mots, elle doutait en réalité de ses raisons à les dires.

.

Cette nuit, Shyn fit des cauchemars. Des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, avec du sang, des cris, et des pleurs... Tout comme Luyo, qui revit plusieurs fois certaines parties des souvenirs de la jeune femme, ainsi que la troisième porte. Celle qu'il n'avait pas vue, celle qui saignait, et criait...

.

 _*_. _*_. _*_

.

Le lendemain matin fut très calme dans le petit groupe. Seul Shorty qui réclama en boucle son petit déjeuner une fois réveillé fit un peu de bruit, suivi de Shyn qui alla discrètement fumer dans un coin, puis revint l'air de rien pour se préparer du café avec son réchaud. Le Lucario ne dit rien, constatant que la jeune femme faisait quand même des efforts, car normalement elle fumait deux cigarettes avant qu'ils ne se décident à partir. Milliu lui confirma également discrètement que cela n'était pas quelque chose de simple de se débarrasser aussi vite d'une addiction comme celle-ci.

Le petit groupe repartit ensuite tranquillement, et Shyn jeta un œil à sa carte avant d'annoncer d'une voix calme qu'ils allaient faire un petit crochet par une ville portuaire vacancière non loin, avant d'aller à Carmin sur Mer.

— Comme ça on longera la côte après jusqu'à Carmin sur Mer, ça sera plus agréable que de passer son temps dans la forêt, dit la jeune femme en regardant le trajet à suivre, approuvée par les évolitions qui semblaient ravies à l'idée de voir la mer. Luyo, lui, acquiesça silencieusement sans rien dire, comme s'il s'en moquait, jetant des regards en coin à Shyn qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le matin, mais qui arborait un air assez embêté. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper, et le Lucario s'en rendait bien compte malgré son silence.

.

 _Kanto : La Pointe de la Bien-aimée._

.

En fin d'après-midi, ils atteignirent enfin la ville portuaire du nom de « La Pointe de la Bien-aimée ». C'était une petite ville touristique au bord de mer qui abritait un port dont plusieurs bateaux étaient visibles. Le petit groupe passa devant et Shyn jeta un regard intrigué vers l'un d'eux, un gros paquebot blanc sur lequel des gens étaient en train de monter. L'écriteau devant indiquait « Porta Vista », sûrement le nom de la destination du bateau.

Les évolitions semblaient, elles, ravies et étaient allées admirer l'eau de plus près au bord du quai tandis que Luyo regardait lui les différents bateaux d'un air un peu perplexe. Shyn finit ensuite par retourner son attention vers lui, après un coup d'œil aux évolitions, et fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Ça ne doit pas être les mêmes genres de bateaux que tu as connus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme tranquillement.

Le Lucario tourna la tête vers elle en l'entendant parler, lui jetant un regard intrigué.

— Non, en effet..., répondit-il d'une voix basse en jetant un œil au gros paquebot qui crachait de la fumée grise par une grande cheminée, Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, mais ceux que j'ai pu admirer étaient faits en bois, avec de grands mâts et de grandes voiles blanches, et non dans ce matériau si clair, reprit-il, avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui l'observait.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire.

— Oui, aujourd'hui les bateaux sont presque exclusivement faits en métal et ont pour la plupart des systèmes électriques pour fonctionner. Surtout ceux de ce style, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement, avant d'être rejointe par Shorty et Milliu qui avaient fini d'observer l'horizon.

— Il y en a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore dans ce monde..., murmura Luyo en se tournant pour observer un coin de falaise au loin d'où un grand rocher sortant de l'eau était visible juste devant.

— _Et encore, t'as pas vu les avions !_ railla Shorty au Lucario, qui lui jeta un regard en fronçant les sourcils alors que Shyn soufflait dans son dos.

— Shorty..., fit-elle, suivie du rire du Noctali tandis que Luyo reportait son attention sur la pointe au loin.

Le Pokémon eut alors la fugace impression de voir une silhouette debout sur le rocher dans l'eau et fronça les sourcils en fixant la roche, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

Une jeune femme en robe blanche avec de longs cheveux violet clair était là, debout sur le rocher, ou plus exactement à quelques centimètres au-dessus, flottant dans les airs dans un corps à moitié translucide.

Il était impossible de voir son expression à cette distance, mais le Lucario vit clairement la silhouette tourner la tête vers lui, avant de disparaître totalement quelques secondes après.

Luyo afficha ensuite un air totalement sidéré en ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction devant cette vision très perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi en penser.

Il se retourna alors vers Shyn pour avoir son avis, mais celle-ci ne regardait pas du tout dans la même direction, s'étant un peu écartée pour aller regarder un écriteau à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle n'avait donc de toute évidence rien pu remarquer, et Luyo reprit lentement son expression neutre en la rejoignant, l'esprit encore un peu retourné par cette apparition aussi soudaine que fugace.

.

Le petit groupe fit ensuite rapidement le tour de la ville, avant de passer au centre Pokémon. Shyn réserva une chambre pour la nuit et passa rapidement dans une pharmacie pour acheter des patchs à la nicotine et s'en colla un sur l'épaule juste après. Luyo la regarda faire d'un air intrigué avant que la jeune femme ne lui explique que c'était pour l'aider à réduire sa consommation de cigarettes, sans que son organisme ne fasse n'importe quoi à cause du manque.

Devant l'heure déjà bien avancée, Shyn décida ensuite de faire un tour sur le côté de la ville en attendant qu'ils aient faim. Ils suivirent donc un petit groupe de touristes qui semblait très intéressé par un petit hôtel d'où un vieil homme avec une grande moustache blanche et une grande tunique jaune parlait apparemment d'une légende concernant cet endroit.

Shyn écouta l'histoire d'un air distrait tandis que les évolitions s'écartaient du groupe pour faire le tour de la zone, histoire de se dégourdir les pattes. Le Lucario, lui, resta avec la jeune femme, et porta plusieurs regards en coin à Shyn avant de fixer son attention sur le vieil homme qui parlait d'une jeune fille dessinée sur un tableau enfermé dans le temple.

— Il y a 2000 ans, une belle jeune fille était amoureuse d'un brave et courageux jeune homme. Mais un jour, il dut partir pour la guerre. Elle jura de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Et elle attendit longtemps, espérant voir poindre à l'horizon la voile du vaisseau qui lui rapporterait son bien aimé. Malheureusement, il ne revint jamais. Mais elle continua de l'attendre, restant toujours au même endroit sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que finalement, son corps se transforme en pierre, et ne fasse plus qu'un avec le rocher. Aujourd'hui encore, elle attend le retour de son amour..., raconta le vieil homme, narrant l'histoire de la jeune fille du rocher.

Le Lucario ouvrit des yeux perplexes en écoutant l'histoire, tout comme Shyn qui semblait elle aussi trouver ça intéressant.

— C'est de cette légende et du rocher que tire le nom de la ville : la Pointe de la Bien-aimée. La pointe où, derrière ce temple, la jeune fille attend encore et toujours le retour de son amour, le corps figé dans la roche, continua l'homme en se décalant de devant le temple pour aller montrer un grand rocher dans l'eau derrière le temple.

Mais Luyo ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du rocher sur lequel il avait vu cette étrange apparition un peu plus tôt, avant de prendre conscience de la forme de ce rocher. Maintenant qu'il était devant, il pouvait très nettement distinguer la forme d'un corps humain, comme s'il était gravé dans la roche, telle une statue intemporelle.

Le Pokémon tourna ensuite un regard incrédule vers Shyn qui, elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans le vide.

Le Lucario se mit alors à se demander si ce qu'il avait vu ne serrait pas le fantôme de la jeune fille dont parlait la légende racontée par le vieil homme, tandis que Shyn s'avançait légèrement vers le rocher. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air intrigué, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

— La légende de la Pointe de la Bien-aimée vous intéresse ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, qui fut rejointe par Luyo qui fixait la statue de pierre féminine qui, elle, observait l'horizon, leur tournant le dos.

— Un peu... En fait, je me posais une question…, fit Shyn d'un air distrait en jetant un coup d'œil au temple où les touristes se promenaient tranquillement autour en prenant des photos.

— Laquelle ?

— Vous avez dit que cette histoire avait 2000 ans, ce qui veut dire que l'homme de la légende est parti faire une guerre il y a environ 2000 ans de cela..., énuméra la jeune femme.

— C'est exact oui, répondit le vieil homme, le regard attentif.

— Est-ce que vous savez de quelle guerre il s'agit ? S'agissait-il d'une guerre qui se soit passée à Kanto, au nord ? demanda Shyn d'un air très intéressé.

Luyo tourna la tête vers elle en l'écoutant et fronça les sourcils tandis que le vieil homme se grattait le menton, réfléchissant.

— La légende reste assez floue là-dessus, mais c'est possible oui. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est parti par la voie des mers... pourquoi ? Vous pensez à une guerre en particulier ?

Shyn haussa les épaules.

— Pas exactement... mais j'ai entendu qu'il y en a eu une dans le nord de Kanto dans la même période au pays d'Aldoran, à côté du château Cameran.

Le Lucario ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Elle se demandait tout simplement si l'homme que la jeune fille attendait était parti participer à la guerre qui avait eu lieu au château Cameran. Cette guerre où Aaron était mort et où il avait disparu.

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler oui, mais pour tout vous avouer, j'ignore s'il s'agissait de la même, répondit le vieil homme sans trop de conviction, à cette période, beaucoup de pays voisins se faisaient la guerre pour récupérer des territoires. Ce serait difficile de dire si l'homme de la légende était parti faire cette guerre-là précisément, expliqua le vieil homme d'un air navré.

— Oui je vois, merci pour vos réponses, le remercia Shyn poliment, affichant une expression un peu déçue.

— Je vous en prie. Et si ça vous intéresse, nous vendons des goodies souvenir de la légende ! rajouta le vieil homme en souriant de façon commerciale en montrant un bâtiment un peu en contrebat de là où ils étaient.

La jeune femme grimaça d'un air gêné, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

— Non merci ça ira..., fit-elle dans un rictus, les mains devant elle.

Luyo, lui, semblait se moquer de la proposition de l'homme et reporta son attention sur la statue derrière lui, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Vous savez, c'est assez drôle, reprit alors l'homme en faisant un pas vers la statue, passant à côté de Shyn, Car il y en a encore quelque temps, un Fantominus s'amusait à se transformer en fantôme de la jeune fille et attirait des hommes ici avant de les enfermer dans le temple, les rendant totalement fous ! rigola-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de réjouissant.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil circonspect.

— Un Fantominus ?

— Oui. Il a disparu il y a deux-trois ans, mais pendant près de sept ans, à chaque fête de l'été, quand nous rendions hommage à la légende, il apparaissait à certains hommes pour leur jouer des tours. J'ai même entendu certains touristes dire qu'il se changeait également en vieille sorcière et vendait des fausses prières aux gens un peu trop crédules ! Moi je trouve ça hilarant ! reprit le vieil homme joyeusement en rigolant. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en se tournant vers la statue et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au Lucario qui fixa d'un air impassible le vieil homme ricanant.

— Oui, j'admets c'est assez drôle. Mais ceux à qui c'est arrivé n'ont pas dû beaucoup rigoler. Vous savez pourquoi il est parti ? demanda la jeune femme tranquillement en reportant son attention sur le vieil homme qui se lisait la moustache.

— Non, il a juste disparu du jour au lendemain. Peut-être en a-t-il eu marre de faire des farces..., répondit-il simplement.

L'homme repartit ensuite vers le temple où un autre groupe de touristes arrivait pour entendre la légende, laissant Shyn et Luyo à leurs réflexions tandis que les évolitions revenaient vers eux.

— Un Fantominus qui pouvait changer d'apparence, c'est pas banal ça…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même, un petit sourire en coin.

Luyo ne répondit rien, semblant à peine l'entendre, le regard perdu dans le vide en fixant la statue.

La jeune femme lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et d'annoncer d'une voix forte : Bon, et si on allait manger ?

.

Plus tard, de retour au centre Pokémon, le petit groupe traîna un peu dans le hall où Shyn profitait des ordinateurs à disposition pour regarder ses e-mails.

Mais une fois que 23h00 sonna, l'infirmière arriva rapidement et somma à la jeune femme de monter dans sa chambre avec ses Pokémon. Elle souhaitait fermer le centre et ne voulait plus voir personne dans le hall où déambulant dans les couloirs.

Shyn râla gentiment qu'elle était adulte et n'avait pas à se faire dire à quelle heure elle devait se coucher, mais l'infirmière se montra assez vindicative, surtout quand elle alla chercher un balai et menaça de taper sur la tête de la jeune femme avec.

Shorty rigola en voyant Shyn décamper devant l'infirmière aux cheveux rose tenant un balai, menaçant la jeune femme de lui faire payer sa chambre si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

Luyo, lui, hésita à prendre la défense de Shyn, mais la jeune femme capitula très vite et récupéra son sac avant de filer vers le couloir des chambres, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

L'infirmière alla ensuite ranger son balai et put enfin tout éteindre et fermer le centre.

.

Une fois dans la chambre, Shyn alla se changer avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Luyo n'avait pas ri devant l'attitude de l'infirmière, l'esprit encore assez perturbé par l'apparition fantomatique qu'il avait vue sur le rocher de la jeune fille.

Shyn, elle, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et s'occupa de changer son patch en grimaçant, avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil au Pokémon assit au bord du lit qui lui tournait à moitié le dos, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait le port.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et fit une grimace, elle aussi avec encore l'esprit préoccupé par quelque chose et hésitait à en parler au Lucario. Elle finit rapidement de changer de patch et récupéra sa boîte de médicaments avant d'interpeller le Pokémon d'une voix basse et légèrement hésitante :

— Dis-moi, Luyo…

Le Lucario sortit de ses pensées et se tourna en partie vers la jeune femme. Il vit alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas directement, préférant fixer le coin du lit.

Luyo lui répondit ensuite par un bruit semblable à un grognement interrogatif en l'observant par-dessus son épaule.

— Hier, au bord de la rivière, reprit Shyn sur le même ton, sans le regarder, sous le regard intrigué du Lucario qui se tourna un peu plus vers elle, sentant son hésitation à parler.

— La phrase que tu m'as dite... tu m'as dit ne pas le regretter... Mais pourquoi me l'as-tu dit à la base ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix lente et anxieuse.

Shyn releva son regard vers Luyo en finissant sa phrase, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, arborant un air pensif en regardant le vide.

Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit légèrement

— Tu as vu des souvenirs douloureux de mon passé à cause de Morgane..., continua-t-elle d'une voix sourde, avant de se tourner complètement vers le Lucario qui observait un coin de la pièce, le visage impassible, Tu as eu pitié de moi, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Shyn d'un air dur, le regard accusateur.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et prit un air outré en se tournant complètement vers elle avant de monter une jambe sur le lit.

— C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu crois que je t'ai menti ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix agacée et légèrement douteuse.

La jeune femme fit une grimace devant son regard déconcerté.

— Non, je sais que tu étais sincère, je l'ai senti. Mais il n'empêche que tu pouvais très bien être sincère et avoir pitié en même temps, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix éteinte.

— Je n'ai pas pitié de toi..., murmura Luyo dans un souffle en tournant le regard vers le sol.

Shyn fronça les sourcils.

— Tu me dis ça en regardant par terre, je suis hyper convaincue..., grinça-t-elle, avant d'elle aussi détourner le regard pour reporter son attention sur sa boîte de pilules, l'air boudeur.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils en la regardant de nouveau. Il sentait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et l'observa quelques secondes prendre ses médicaments, puis arbora une grimace profondément agacée.

Il grimpa ensuite rapidement sur le lit pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et lui agrippa le bras avant de la tirer de force vers lui.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux en se sentant tirer sur le côté, arborant un air sidéré, les joues gonflées d'eau qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler. Elle tourna un regard surpris à la main du Pokémon qui lui tenait le bras et fixa son attention sur les yeux rouges sangs du Lucario qui la fixait d'un air déterminé et légèrement agressif, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Shyn. Tout le monde a des faiblesses et des douleurs passées et j'admire ce que tu es devenu avec ce que tu as vécu. Et ce que j'ai dit était et reste très sérieux ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte et autoritaire, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

Shyn avala l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche en soutenant le regard du Pokémon, l'air effaré et un peu apeuré.

Luyo la fixait très intensément et l'envie de détourner les yeux était très forte tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

— … D'accord..., réussit-elle finalement à murmurer dans un souffle hésitant sans lâcher le Pokémon du regard. Elle avait envie de regarder ailleurs, mais se sentait comme paralysée devant l'air fixe du Lucario qui ne la lâchait pas, dans tous les sens du terme, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, et sa main toujours agrippée à son bras.

Son cœur battait très vite, et Shyn commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise quand la voix monotone de Shorty se fit entendre, venant à sa rescousse.

— _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_ grinça le Noctali en grimpant à moitié sur le bout du lit, permettant à la jeune femme d'enfin détourner son regard vers Shorty.

Luyo lança lui aussi un coup d'œil au Pokémon et sembla alors enfin réaliser qu'il tenait toujours Shyn et était presque collé sur elle, comme s'il l'agressait, l'empêchant de fuir.

Il la relâcha ensuite rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres en regardant ailleurs avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place dans le lit, tandis que Shyn récupérait son bras et tournait la tête de l'autre côté, rougissant légèrement derrière ses mèches de cheveux foncées.

Shorty n'eut aucune réponse à sa question, et finit de grimper sur le lit avant de regarder les deux individus d'un air intrigué : Luyo s'installait à sa place, l'air indifférent, pendant que la jeune femme tentait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, le regard un peu perturbé.

Tout le monde se coucha ensuite dans et sur le lit, et Shyn éteignit la lumière sans rien ajouter, l'air toujours un peu gêné par l'attitude si directe du Lucario jute avant.

Luyo, lui, arborait un air neutre, mais son regard restait assez vide, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, l'esprit ailleurs.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée du centre Pokémon s'ouvrit, et un Pokémon en sortit.

Luyo n'arrivait pas à dormir, et prit initiative de passer discrètement par la fenêtre de la chambre pour aller faire un tour dehors. L'air était frais et la lumière des lampadaires du port éclairait toute la zone. Le Lucario jeta un regard rapide aux alentours et à la mer devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers la Pointe de la Bien-aimée au loin. Tout semblait calme à cette heure-ci, et le Pokémon ne croisa personne le long du port jusqu'à arriver au temple.

Il arborait un air soucieux, des questions plein la tête, et pas seulement à propos du fantôme de la jeune fille.

Il savait que Shyn lui portait de la considération et s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il remarquait bien, et cela de plus en plus, qu'à contrario, elle, n'acceptait apparemment pas que lui puisse s'inquiéter pour elle. Et cela l'agaçait, car il sentait bien que Shyn était le genre de personne à être capable de prendre facilement de gros risques pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Luyo ronchonna tout seul plusieurs minutes en marchant, jusqu'à atteindre le temple. Il y jeta un regard vague et y fit le tour pour aller se positionner devant le rocher de la jeune fille.

Mais alors qu'il s'en approchait, il sursauta légèrement en voyant apparaître une forme blanche transparente qui sembla sortir de la statue, et prit rapidement un aspect humain, le même que celle qu'il avait vue la première fois sur le rocher.

La forme fantomatique se tourna ensuite vers lui et sourit au Pokémon qui arborait un air étonné et l'observait sans rien dire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser de son rocher et s'avança vers Luyo en flottant dans les airs.

Elle semblait paisible, et ses longs cheveux mauves translucides flottaient dans les airs derrière elle. Le Lucario ne bougea pas et l'observa d'un air un peu plus rassuré avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

— Tiens, te revoilà..., fit-elle d'une voix douce et lointaine, résonnant légèrement.

— Vous êtes... le fantôme de la jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Luyo d'un air un peu hésitant en tournant la tête vers elle.

Celle-ci continua de sourire en approuvant.

— Oui. Je vais bientôt partir rejoindre mon bien-aimé, c'est s'en doute la dernière nuit que je passe ici. Comme un doux souvenir après toutes ses années à l'attendre…, dit-elle d'une voix mélancolique en jetant un regard vers l'océan.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien, suivant son regard d'un air sombre. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers lui.

— Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix un tant soit peu amusée, comme si tout était normal.

— Rien de particulier. J'avais besoin de marcher un peu..., répondit le Lucario d'une voix basse.

La jeune fille afficha un air légèrement triste en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Tu sembles soucieux, je me trompe ?

— Non, en effet..., fit Luyo dans une légère grimace.

— Est-ce à cause de la jeune femme que tu accompagnes ? demanda le fantôme d'un air égal.

Luyo n'émit aucun bruit, mais lui lança un regard perplexe plein de questionnement. La jeune fille sourit devant son expression.

— Je vous ai vu cette après-midi. Vous dégagiez tous les deux une étrange énergie, cela m'a intrigué..., expliqua-t-elle d'un air amusé, avant de flotter sur le côté pour se rapprocher de l'océan.

Le Lucario la suivit du regard sans bouger, se rendant compte qu'elle devait sûrement parler du moment où ils étaient venus écouter la légende.

— Vous étiez là..., murmura-t-il.

Le fantôme hocha la tête en guise de réponse et le regarda en souriant, attendant la réponse à sa question précédente. Luyo fit une grimace mal à l'aise et regarda le rocher.

— Ce n'est rien... j'ai juste un peu de mal... à communiquer avec elle..., murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes avant d'aller flotter sur son rocher pour s'asseoir dessus.

— ... Les humains sont des êtres compliqués... Mais parfois, la manière la plus simple de régler un problème... c'est juste d'attendre. De rester soi-même, et de surtout, rester fidèle à son cœur..., dit-elle d'une voix calme et sereine en regardant l'horizon au loin, semblant se parler à elle-même.

Luyo fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu hagard.

— ... Je ne... , tenta-t-il, mais le fantôme se tourna vers lui, et après un dernier sourire, disparut en rentrant dans son rocher, laissant le Lucario la bouche entr'ouverte avec sa phrase en suspens.

Luyo resta ensuite quelques secondes à regarder le rocher sans trop savoir quoi faire. Apparemment, le fantôme n'avait pas l'intention de revenir et il se demandait si sa dernière phrase comportait un sens caché.

Il finit finalement par revenir sur ses pas après un dernier regard au rocher et au temple, et reprit le chemin pour rentrer au centre Pokémon.

.

 _« Shorty avait_ _peut-être_ _raison... Je crois que si je veux que Shyn me_ _prenne_ _au sérieux je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de plus_ _m'imposer._ _.._ _Cela_ _a_ _bien marché tout_ _à_ _l'heure… »,_ pensa Luyo en longeant le port une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi en marchant, et c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait pour que la jeune femme abaisse les barrières qu'elle continuait de mettre entre eux deux. S'il voulait que Shyn devienne son maître, il devait de toute façon plus s'imposer à elle, sinon elle ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux et continuerait juste de le considérer comme un ami de passage. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, le Lucario referma la fenêtre et jeta un regard au petit groupe endormi.

Les évolitions étaient couchées sur le lit et Shorty avait profité de son absence pour, consciemment ou pas, s'étaler de son côté. Shyn, elle, lui tournait le dos et semblait profondément endormie aux bruits de respiration qui s'échappaient d'elle

Luyo l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans le lit, poussant le Noctali qui bavait à moitié dans son sommeil et alla rouler vers le bout du lit.

Le Lucario hésita ensuite une seconde, avant de finalement se coucher. Mais il ne resta pas de son côté, et alla se peloter contre le dos de la jeune femme après avoir transformé ses pointes, puis le Pokémon posa sa main sur le dos de Shyn pour établir un contact. Il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique bouger doucement au rythme de sa respiration, et la jeune femme émit un léger bruit dans son sommeil sans bouger, avant que Luyo ne ferme les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Hé non, Shyn et Luyo ne sont pas encore à Carmin sur Mer, et après une soirée plutôt... silencieuse, hormis le cri de Shyn, le petit groupe arrive à La Pointe de la Bien-aimée, un lieu uniquement visible dans l'animée que Sacha visite dans l'épisode 20 de la Saison 1 : " Le Fantôme de la jeune fille"._  
 _._

 _* Shyn semble aussi très intéressé par la guerre où est partit le bien-aimé, et elle a sa réponse à sa question, mais n'est au final pas plus avancée._  
 _La jeune femme a émis l'hypothèse que la guerre à laquelle était parti le bien-aimé de la jeune fille serait la même que celle qui a eu lieu au Royaume d'Aldoran, mais le vieux gardien ne semble pas avoir la réponse à sa question._

 _Cela est en effet seulement une théorie, mais notons que les deux guerres se sont déroulées à Kanto, et ont également eu lieu dans une même période : il y a plus de 2 000 ans._  
 _La théorie pourrait aussi être appuyée par les armures que portent les deux armées, mais les deux semblent assez différentes néanmoins._  
 _Cela serait également appuyé, si l'on prend en considération que le fiancé de la jeune fille est parti par la voie des mers. Il semblait donc plus destiné à se battre en mer, alors que les armées d'Aldoran étaient eux à terre, et de plus, en pleine montagne, donc loin de la mer._  
 _Après, cela n'enlève pas l'hypothèse que les soldats auraient été recrutés dans des villes de Kanto pour être emmenés par la voie des mers plus au Nord. Mais cela reste un peu moins crédible néanmoins._

 _._

 _* Shyn démontre également avoir beaucoup de mal à passer outre la phrase que Luyo lui a dit, et finit par en parler au Lucario, qui pour une fois, enfin, se positionne face à Shyn, car il sent que celle-ci met en doute ses paroles, ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout.  
Sa réaction surprend d'ailleurs beaucoup Shyn.  
(Et si vous aviez cru qu'il allait s'embrasser, je suis ravi de mon effet :D)_

 _._

 _* Autre point : le fantôme de la jeune fille._  
 _Le Fantominus étant parti, c'est donc bien le vrai fantôme que Luyo a vu et avec qui il discute un peu. Celle-ci fait d'ailleurs référence au fait que c'est sa dernière nuit sur ce rocher, car elle va partir rejoindre son Bien-aimé qu'elle a enfin retrouvé._

 _._

 _* Dernier point de ce chapitre, le fameux Fantominus farceur dont le vieille homme parle._  
 _Il s'agit bien sûr du Fantominus pressant dans l'épisode 20 qui prenait l'apparence du fantôme de la jeune fille pour faire peur et arnaquer les gens.  
Mais pas seulement._  
 _Car ma FanFic se passe dans le même "monde" que la Fic de ma meilleure amie, et ce Fantominus s'avère être l'un de ses personnages, qu'elle a repris et à qui elle a donné une identité et une histoire._

 _Et sachant que nos deux histoires se passent dans le même monde, mais pas à la même période pour l'instant (mes chapitres actuels se déroulant environ deux ans après ceux en cours de Loupa), il est plus que probable qu'il y aura d'autres clins d'œil à son histoire._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	16. Chapitre Bonus : Spécial Hallowenn 2016

_" Ce chapitre est un chapitre spécial pour Halloween et ne suit donc pas du tout l'histoire de base,  
même si le début et la fin pourrait le laisser croire.  
Seuls les personnages sont gardés, tout le reste n'est que pure fantaisie et ne sera jamais réutilisé dans l'histoire générale ! "_

.

.

 ** **Chapitre spécial Halloween 2016 : L'Aura démoniaque.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 **«** **2 Hours of Dark Music by Adrian von Ziegler** **»** _ **  
**_ _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Toujours en voyage ensemble et fraîchement arrivés à Hoenn, Luyo, Shyn et les deux évolitions, avaient commencé leur découverte de la région et venaient de faire une pause pour la nuit dans une petite clairière d'un bois sombre alors que la nuit tombait.

Cette dernière partait d'ailleurs pour être très lumineuse en vue de la pleine lune qui pointait au-dessus de leurs têtes, observé par le Lucario, qui après quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, se décida à reporter son attention vers le feu de camp que Shyn venait d'allumer.

Mais la jeune femme n'était plus là, ayant juste laissé sa veste et son bonnet sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, avant de sûrement s'éloigner pour aller fumer discrètement, comme chaque soir.

Luyo n'y porta donc pas spécialement d'intérêt, et se dirigea vers le feu en jetant des regards autour de lui. Car Shyn n'était pas la seule à avoir disparu, les deux évolitions Milliu et Shorty aussi manquaient à l'appel alors que d'habitude ils ne s'éloignaient jamais, ce qui intrigua un peu plus le Lucario.

Mais à peine Luyo eut-il le temps de s'asseoir, qu'un bruit strident, mêlé à un étrange bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les bois, faisant se relever vivement le Pokémon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Luyo dans le vide en redressant ses oreilles, l'air alerte.

Car en plus du bruit, une étrange énergie légèrement inquiétante avait atteint le Lucario qui se dirigea rapidement vers la source du bruit et de l'étrange énergie.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, murmura ensuite Luyo en zigzaguant entre les arbres, sentant une angoisse sourde grandir en lui. Il en était sûr, ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit n'était pas quelque chose de bien, voire peut-être dangereux en vue de l'énergie sombre qu'il avait ressentie.

Mais alors que le Lucario se posait de multiples questions sur la source de ces bruits, le Pokémon se stoppa subitement en ouvrant de grands yeux vides.

Devant lui, à moitié cachées dans un gros buisson au pied d'un arbre, les évolitions étaient là, couchées par terre d'une manière assez peu naturelle qui fit frissonner le Lucario.

Luyo s'avança lentement vers les deux Pokémon avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi.

Les évolitions semblaient endormies, mais leurs bouches entr'ouvertes et leurs yeux grands ouverts et totalement vides laissaient présager le pire sur leurs états de santé.

— Milliu… Shorty…, bredouilla Luyo d'une voix faible en s'agenouillant devant les Pokémon, les mains tremblantes. Le Lucario toucha ensuite à tour de rôle les deux Pokémon au regard vide, avant de jeter des regards horrifiés autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'un monstre se cache dans les fourrés.

— … Non… c'est impossible… Leurs Auras… ils n'ont plus aucune énergie vitale… Ils sont… ils sont morts…, fit Luyo d'une voix terrifiée, avant de se relever en reculant d'un pas, l'air très effrayé.

Mais le Lucario, toujours horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, sembla soudainement réaliser que la chose qui venait de tuer les évolitions était sûrement encore dans les parages et pouvait donc s'en prendre à lui, ou bien à Shyn.

 _« Mon_ _Dieu_ _… Shyn ! »_ pensa Luyo en se retournant brutalement en criant : « Shyn ! » d'une voix désespérée.

N'entendant pas de réponse , le Lucario afficha un air totalement paniqué et commença à revenir vers le camp avant de re-crier d'une voix alarmée :

— SHYN !

— Je suis là Luyo…, répondit enfin la jeune femme d'une voix relativement traînante alors que le Lucario s'arrêtait en se tournant sur le côté.

Shyn venait de sortir de derrière un arbre, arborant un air totalement indifférent. Elle portait comme d'habitude son short noir, agrémenté de ses bas noirs et de ses bottes marron, ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu nuit. Ses yeux bleus cristallins brillaient légèrement sous la lumière de la lune, tandis que de longues mèches de cheveux noirs aux reflets violets voletaient autour de son visage.

Mais Luyo ne sembla pas préoccupé par l'expression de la jeune femme, et fit un rapide pas vers elle en gardant son air affolé au visage.

— Shyn ! Tu n'as rien ? demanda Luyo dans un regard inquiet en détaillant la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci avait l'air totalement normale, hormis son expression faciale qui semblait presque ennuyée quand elle répondit au Lucario d'une voix traînante :

— Non. Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose ?

Luyo avala sa salive, l'air très mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant et inquiet.

— Milliu, Shorty ! Ils sont… quelqu'un les a…, murmura le Pokémon sans arriver à trouver ses mots, observé par la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air presque indifférent.

— Tué ? Oui… Je sais…, répondit Shyn d'une voix morne et fade comme si elle parlait de sortir les poubelles.

Sur le coup, Luyo ne sembla pas vraiment entendre ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, et sur quel ton, et enchaîna avec la même voix inquiète, avant de changer brusquement de ton :

— Oui je… Tu… Comment ça, tu sais ? bredouilla le Lucario en ouvrant de grands yeux perplexes sur Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme ne daigna pas répondre et se contenta d'un coup d'œil morne sur Luyo, le regard froid devant l'air totalement décontenancé et perdu du Pokémon.

— Shyn… pourquoi tu ne dis rien… ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix faible, l'air maintenant inquiet, dévisageant le visage fermé de la jeune femme dont le regard glacial était braqué sur lui.

— Shyn…, réitéra Luyo d'une petite voix après un nouveau silence de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se décida alors enfin à changer d'expression, et afficha un petit sourire amusé, qui fit frissonner le Lucario de plus en plus inquiet.

— Je le sais… parce que c'est moi qui les ai tués…, murmura finalement Shyn d'une voix mielleuse en accentuant son sourire de pur sadisme.

.

.

— … Qu… Quoi ? cria Luyo en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, contemplant le visage de plus en plus sombre de Shyn.

La jeune femme fit un petit rire amusé et se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air sournois. Puis sans rien ajouter, fonça sur Luyo d'une manière si rapide, que le Pokémon n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et sentit la main de Shyn le pousser violemment en arrière avant de le plaquer au sol.

Luyo poussa un cri de douleur en plissant les yeux sous le choc, et porta un regard totalement sidéré sur la jeune femme qui le maintenait au sol de sa main, agenouillée au-dessus de lui.

— Et tu es le suivant sur ma liste mon petit Lucario…, susurra Shyn d'une voix sifflante en reprenant son sourire.

Le Pokémon sembla alors enfin prendre conscience de la situation et afficha un air horrifié avant de tenter de repousser la jeune femme pour se libérer de son étreinte. Mais Shyn le bloqua immédiatement et le recolla au sol avant de s'asseoir sur son ventre pour bloquer son corps.

Luyo poussa un léger cri rauque en sentant le poids de la jeune femme faire pression contre son corps et agrippa le bras de Shyn pour tenter de la faire lâcher prise.

— Shyn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu les tuer ! Pourquoi ? exulta Luyo d'une voix à la fois effrayée et colérique en tirant sur le bras de la jeune femme, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Celle-ci émit alors un nouveau rire, plus gras, et continua à retenir le Lucario au sol de sa main, avant de déplacer son autre main sur la gorge du Pokémon.

— Pourquoi ? Ha ha ! Enfin Luyo, pour leurs Auras voyons ! répondit Shyn d'une voix soudainement joyeuse, avant de commencer à serrer ses doigts sur la gorge du Pokémon, qui poussa un faible cri de douleur en grimaçant, puis décala ses mains sur l'autre bras de la jeune femme.

— … Quoi ? réussit à articuler le Lucario difficilement entre deux grimaces, son regard mis clos porté sur le visage de Shyn au-dessus de lui qui l'observait d'un air mauvais.

— Mon pauvre petit, tu es tellement ignorant…. Malgré toute ta puissance tu n'as rien vu venir, n'est-ce pas ?! questionna la jeune femme dans une grimace malsaine.

— Tu… tu les as tués… pour leurs Auras ? grinça Luyo d'une voix un peu plus claire en réussissant tant bien que mal à écarter très légèrement les doigts de la jeune femme.

Shyn sembla amuser par l'expression anxieuse que le Pokémon affichait et fit un nouveau sourire sadique.

— Voyons Luyo… tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que je suis, susurra la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en se penchant vers le Lucario apeuré.

Pendant quelques secondes, Luyo se demanda ce que Shyn voulait dire par là, mais la jeune femme répondit à sa question silencieuse en affichant un air particulièrement mauvais, avant de faire briller son pendentif.

Celui-ci brilla ensuite d'une forte lumière blanche et bleue, suivi des ailes d'Aura de la jeune femme.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux en sentant une puissante et terrifiante énergie émaner de Shyn et le traverser pour disparaître autour d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est… cette puissance… c'est démoniaque…, murmura Luyo, les yeux exorbités de terreur en sentant encore les reflux d'énergies de Shyn autour de lui.

La jeune femme, toujours assise sur son ventre, affichait, elle, une expression sadique et ravie, ses ailes brillant encore faiblement en voletant dans l'air comme si le vent les faisait bouger.

— Crois-tu vraiment que tous les utilisateurs d'Aura soit pacifiques, Luyo ? questionna Shyn d'une voix douce en gardant son air malsain au visage.

— Non… ce n'est pas possible…, balbutia le Lucario en prenant alors conscience que l'Aura que la jeune femme dégageait maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait avant.

L'Aura douce que Shyn dégageait jusqu'à maintenant avait totalement disparu et avait laissé place à une Aura sombre et malveillante, semblant vouloir tout absorber autour d'elle.

Shyn hocha lentement de la tête en souriant d'un air sombre.

— Et pourtant si… je suis une dévoreuse d'Aura…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse et amusée en se redressant légèrement, pour totalement surplomber le pauvre Pokémon prisonnier sous elle qu'elle maintenait immobile.

— Non…, murmura Luyo d'une voix blanche en hochant négativement la tête d'un air compulsif, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Shyn fit un nouveau sourire amusé.

— Je suis un humain dont l'âme est liée à une pierre d'énergie, une sorcière dévoreuse d'Aura. Pour me nourrir et garder ma jeunesse, j'absorbe l'Aura des êtres vivants…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille et amusée comme si elle lisait un livre pour enfants, tout ça sous le regard accablé de Luyo.

— Comment est-ce que tu as pu…, murmura Luyo d'une voix tremblante, les yeux horrifiés et remplis de tristesse alors qu'il découvrait la vraie nature de Shyn.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son récit et leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Te mentir ? Hahaha ! Il est très facile pour moi de cacher ma vraie puissance. Mon cristal d'Aura me permet de totalement dissimuler ma présence si je le désire…, répondit Shyn entre deux rires un peu fous, avant de resserrer légèrement ses doigts sur le cou du Lucario.

— Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé… si c'est pour me tuer maintenant ? questionna Luyo d'une voix un peu plus forte et en colère en grimaçant.

— Parce que tu étais intéressant… Et surtout…, parce qu'en mettant un peu de mon Aura en toi…, j'étais sur de garder un précieux garde-manger, fit Shyn d'une voix sombre et sarcastique.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes entre deux grimaces.

— Un garde-manger ?

La jeune femme étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

— Oui… Mon Aura en toi a grandi et a pris en puissance grâce à ma présence…, répondit Shyn d'une voix sifflante, avant de se pencher sur le Pokémon qui tentait de nouveau de repousser sa main qui tentait lentement de l'étrangler, Et maintenant, je vais la récupérer…, susurra la jeune femme d'une voix douce et dangereuse en fixant son regard cristallin dans les yeux rouges du Lucario.

— Quoi ? fit Luyo d'une voix horrifiée en semblant soudainement réaliser que Shyn n'allait sûrement pas le laisser partir comme ça après ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

La jeune femme poussa un rire gras en voyant l'expression de nouveau affolée du Pokémon.

— Je savais que tu m'accompagnerais… L'Aura que j'ai mise en toi veut revenir à son maître ! Tu m'aurais suivi n'importe où …, murmura Shyn d'une voix joyeuse en affichant un air ravi.

Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, alors que le Lucario affichait lui un air de plus en plus miséreux en réalisant l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite en suivant la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas possible… Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi stupide ! éructa Luyo à voix haute pour lui-même en plissant les yeux.

Il semblait mélangé entre la peur, la colère et la tristesse tandis que de fines traînées humides commençaient à lentement glisser sur ses joues.

Shyn ne répondit pas aux questions du Pokémon, et observa quelques secondes son visage d'un air impassible, avant de rapprocher encore plus son visage du sien. La jeune femme retira ensuite sa main de la poitrine de Luyo et la déplaça lentement vers sa tête.

— J'aime ton visage… j'ai toujours aimé le visage des Lucario… Nous nous ressemblons eux et moi…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce en caressant lentement la joue du Pokémon.  
Mais celui-ci n'apprécia pas du tout ce contact forcé alors qu'il sentait l'Aura noire de Shyn passer à travers sa main.

— Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Les Lucario utilisent et protègent l'Aura ! Vous vous le volez et en récupérez la puissance ! éructa Luyo d'une voix mauvaise en gigotant la tête pour repousser la main de la jeune femme, reprenant le vouvoiement qu'il avait eu tant de mal à perdre.

Shyn eut un rictus au coin des lèvres en voyant Luyo rejeter sa main, mais le changea rapidement en sourire sadique, avant de rapidement ramener sa main sur le visage du Lucario et de lui plaquer sur la bouche.

— C'est vrai… Mais je ne suis pas moins une contrôleuse d'Aura moi aussi… mais beaucoup plus puissante…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en agrippant le bas du visage du Pokémon comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de parler.

Mais Luyo semblait maintenant plus en colère que triste, ou même effrayé, et déplaça l'une de ses mains sur l'autre bras de Shyn pour la faire lâcher son visage.

—J'avais confiance en toi ! je croyais, je croyais que…, balbutia Luyo en grimaçant et gigotant sous Shyn pour tenter de la faire lâcher ses prises.

La jeune femme fit une grimace dégoûtée et assura ses mains sur le cou et le visage du Pokémon, le repoussant de quelques centimètres sur le sol.

— Que, quoi ? Qu'une humaine comme moi avec un tel pouvoir s'intéresserait à toi ? Un pauvre Pokémon parlant venu du passé ? Ne me fais pas rire… Si je ne t'avais pas sauvé, tu serais mort comme ton idiot de maître en te sacrifiant ! grinça Shyn d'une voix mauvaise et désagréable, avant de sourire d'un air profondément malsain en fixant le regard agressif du Lucario qui continuait de se débattre.

Et sa phrase ne sembla pas plaire à Luyo, qui dans un effort considérable malgré l'Aura de la jeune femme, parvint à repousser la main sur son visage avant de crier d'une voix rauque :

— Je vous interdis d'insulter Aaron !

Mais le Lucario n'eut pas le temps de tenter autre chose, qu'à peine sa phrase dite, Shyn reprit le contrôle de la situation, et dans une grimace colérique, lui colla sa main sur le visage et lui écrasa la tête au sol sur le côté.

Luyo poussa un fort soupir en sentant son souffle se couper une demi-seconde alors que la jeune femme réajustait sa prise pour être bien sûr que son visage raclait le sol.

— Prrfff, te crois-tu vraiment en position de sortir de telles conneries ? Mon pauvre ami… Tu es tellement pathétique…, grinça Shyn d'une voix mauvaise et dégoûtée en appuyant sur ses deux mains, Mais maintenant… le moment est arrivé pour toi de le rejoindre une bonne fois pour toutes, et pour moi d'être enfin libérée de ta présence insupportable…, continua la jeune femme en affichant un sourire sadique et malsain.

Luyo ne répondit rien, le regard caché sous la main de Shyn, et afficha lentement une expression de plus en plus décomposée, délaissant la colère pour revenir à la peur et à une grande tristesse.

Après une seconde de silence où la jeune femme sembla attendre que le Pokémon dise quelque chose, Shyn retira finalement sa main du visage du Lucario et leva un sourcil intrigué en réalisant qu'il pleurait, le visage larmoyant de tristesse.

Elle eut un rictus de dégoût.

— Inutile de pleurer, cela ne te sauvera pas… Il me suffit d'un geste et ton Aura quittera définitivement ton corps et retournera dans le mien, fit la jeune femme d'un air indifférent à la détresse du Pokémon, qui tourna lentement la tête vers elle en voyant qu'elle ne lui bloquait plus le visage.

— J'avais confiance en vous… Je croyais…. je croyais que vous m'appréciez…, balbutia Luyo d'une voix déchirée de tristesse et d'incompréhension entre deux larmes.

— T'apprécier ? fit Shyn d'une voix amusée, avant de rigoler franchement, Aimer un Pokémon, et puis quoi encore ? La seule chose que j'aime, c'est l'Aura ! Et la tienne a l'air délicieuse après tout ce temps…, ricana la jeune femme en rapprochant de nouveau son visage de celui du Lucario, avant de s'amuser à suivre les sillons de larmes sur ses joues avec le bout de son doigt.

Luyo poussa plusieurs petits soupirs de tristesse, grimaçant de douleur en fixant la main de Shyn qui s'amusait avec ses larmes.

— Moi je vous appréciais. Beaucoup même… J'aurais donné ma vie pour vous ! cria le Pokémon en grimaçant de tristesse, reposant ses mains sur le bras de Shyn qui lui maintenait toujours la gorge.

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire amusé, le regard impassible.

— Je sais… Et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle d'ailleurs…, répondit-elle d'une voix qui malheureusement semblait sincère, ce qui redonna une poussée de larmes à Luyo.

— Comment ai-je pus être aussi idiot…, balbutia le Lucario d'une voix déchirante en n'arrivant pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Pas du tout gênée de voir le Pokémon en proie à une grande tristesse, Shyn afficha un sourire sadique et déposa de nouveau sa main sur la joue du Lucario, qui cette fois ne chercha pas à la repousser, trop occupé à tenter de contrôler sa peine.

— Maintenant, il est temps de partir…, susurra la jeune femme d'une voix douce et sifflante en collant son visage au-dessus de celui de Luyo.

Celui-ci changea alors radicalement d'expression en ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés, l'air soudainement très effrayé.

Shyn s'en rendit compte et réajusta son sourire.

— N'aie pas peur… après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… tu ne sentiras presque rien…, murmura la jeune femme d'une fausse voix rassurante, qui ne rassura pas du tout le Pokémon, qui avala difficilement sa salive en fixant les yeux impassibles de Shyn.

— Vous allez me laisser partir en vie ? demanda Luyo pour tenter de se rassurer, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.

— Ne rêve pas trop…, répondit Shyn d'une voix sadique avant de prendre un air plus doux, Mais je vais t'offrir quelque chose que personne n'a jamais dû t'offrir… Considère ça… comme un dernier… cadeau…, rajouta la jeune femme dans un murmure en comblant la distance entre leurs deux visages, tout en décalant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Luyo ferma les yeux par instinct en voyant Shyn si proche de lui en pensant qu'elle allait le tuer d'une quelconque façon. Mais au lieu de ça, la jeune femme afficha un air amusé, et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle entrouverte du Lucario avant de complètement coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le Pokémon rouvrit alors les yeux en sentant l'étrange sensation, et afficha un air totalement sidéré en prenant conscience que Shyn l'embrassait.

Totalement pris par la sensation et l'incompréhension, Luyo ne fit pas du tout attention à l'autre main de Shyn, qui avait délaissé son visage et alla lentement se poser sur sa poitrine au-dessus de sa pointe.

Le baiser d'adieu ne dura pas très longtemps, et à peine cinq secondes après, la jeune femme décolla lentement sa bouche de celle du Lucario avant de plonger une dernière fois ses yeux cristallins dans les yeux rouges de félin du Pokémon. Celui-ci semblait encore totalement sidéré par le baiser, et ne prononça aucun mot quand Shyn étira ses lèvres en un sourire victorieux, et prononça simplement :

— Adieu !

Luyo ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux, non pas à cause du mot de la jeune femme, mais à cause de la sensation qui suivit. La main de Shyn posée sur son torse venait de se mettre à briller, et rapidement, le Pokémon comprit ce qui était en train de se passer alors que Shyn gardait son regard braqué dans le sien.  
La jeune femme était en train d'absorber son Aura tandis que ses ailes et son pendentif se mettaient eux aussi à briller, suivis des yeux de Shyn qui dégagèrent à leur tour une lueur blanche brillante alors que Luyo voyait son corps s'entourer d'un faible halo bleuté.

En à peine une minute, ce fut terminé. Le Lucario ne put rien faire, et sentit lentement la vie s'échapper de son corps, fixant les yeux brillants de la jeune femme qui le surplombait, jusqu'à ce que sa tête retombe en arrière dans un bruit sourd, et que son propre regard ne devienne aussi vide que ceux des évolitions.

Shyn resta ensuite assise sur le corps maintenant inanimé du Pokémon qui avait relâché toutes ses étreintes, les yeux vides, la bouche entr'ouverte : mort.

Plus aucune énergie ne se dégageait de lui, et la jeune femme attendit quelques secondes que son propre corps cesse de briller alors qu'elle finissait d'absorber l'énergie vitale du Lucario pour la fusionner avec sa propre Aura.

Une fois fait, Shyn arbora un air ravi et soulagé, et jeta un dernier regard hautain au visage du Pokémon, avant de se relever en s'étirant.  
La jeune femme semblait contente de sa soirée, et après être retournée au camp chercher de quoi creuser un trou, entera le Lucario au pied d'un arbre, puis alla faire de même avec les corps des évolitions qu'elle avait dû abandonner quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois tout cela finit, Shyn retourna au camp et s'assit devant le feu, l'air apaisé et relaxé.

— Maintenant… il va me falloir un nouveau jouet… Peut-être un autre Lucario… ils sont si amusants…, murmura la jeune femme en se grattant le menton, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son pendentif qui semblait avoir beaucoup plus de reflets qu'auparavant…

.

.

.

.

.

— Luyo ! Luyo, réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar !

Le Lucario ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa en criant. Couché à côté de Shyn qui buvait son café du matin, le Pokémon venait de s'agiter brutalement dans son sommeil en hurlant, attirant l'attention inquiète de Shyn qui lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Le regard halluciné et apeuré du Lucario se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui avait toujours sa main sur son épaule et semblait assez perplexe. Mais le cauchemar du Pokémon était encore très présent dans son esprit, et il poussa un nouveau hurlement en repoussant violemment Shyn de peur.

La jeune femme tomba alors en arrière et se renversa son café dessus avant de se mettre à crier, car son café était brûlant et s'était rependu sur tout son débardeur.

Mais son cri s'accentua quand elle jeta un regard à sa jambe, qui dans sa chute, avait fait tomber le réchaud encore allumé et venait de mettre le feu à des herbes, ainsi qu'à sa botte.

Luyo regardait, lui, Shyn d'un air halluciné alors que la jeune femme se relevait en hurlant, tentant d'éteindre le feu de sa jambe en l'agitant dans tous les sens, tout en écartant son débardeur plein de café brûlant de sa peau.

Mais ses cris et les hurlements de Luyo avaient réveillé et fait peur aux évolitions, qui rejoignirent la cacophonie et se mirent également à hurler, avant de courir dans tous les sens en voyant le début d'incendie autour du réchaud.

Il fallut quelques minutes au Lucario pour prendre conscience que le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire n'était pas réel tandis qu'il regardait les évolitions courir autour de lui, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était allée se jeter dans la rivière à côté pour éteindre le feu de sa jambe. Milliu et Shorty étaient bien vivants, tout comme lui, et Shyn ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de les tuer.

Et alors que le Pokémon se levait en regardant la jeune femme assise à moitié dans l'eau qui regardait fixement son débardeur taché, il se fit une réflexion en soufflant de soulagement.

 _« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas possible… Shyn n'est pas comme ça, et si son Aura était vraiment maléfique, je l'aurais senti au moment même où elle m'en a donné une partie… »_

Dans la rivière, Shyn releva ensuite son attention vers Luyo et lui lança un regard totalement incompris, avant de hausser les épaules en levant ses mains, paumes vers le ciel.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Dans ce chapitre, les personnages se trouvent déjà à Hoenn alors qu'ils n'y sont pas encore.  
Cela s'explique par un retard de publication de ma part, car quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour Halloween, je pensais qu'il serait déjà à Hoenn. _

_._

 _* Un chapitre que j'ai trouvé très drôle à écrire (parce que je suis une sadique) parce que j'ai du totalement inverser le comportement de Shyn, qui de base est calme, gentille (avec Luyo surtout), et protectrice, et la devient horrible et tue de sang-froid ses évolitions avant de rigoler du malheur de Luyo._

 _Les évolitions qui n'auront rien fait de tout le chapitre à par courir en rond en hurlant à la fin d'ailleurs !_

 _._

 _* Je rappelle que ce chapitre n'est évidemment pas du tout dans l'histoire et que rien n'y fera jamais référence._

 _Je mettrais néanmoins le doigt sur une phrase que Shyn dit et qui elle est vrai : " Crois-tu que tous les utilisateurs d'Auras soit pacifiques ?"_  
 _Car il est vrai que dans l'animé et dans le film 8 avec Lucario, les utilisateurs d'Auras sont tous des gardiens (Aaron, Armand et le type avec son Pikachu qui a enfermé Spiritomb), mais sachant que l'Aura est une énergie interne, rien n'empêcherait une personne mal intentionnée de se servir de ce pouvoir pour faire de mauvaises choses, comme tout pouvoir après tout._

 _Après, reste à déterminer si ce pouvoir ne serait de base pas attribué d'office qu'à de bonnes personnes. Et là dans ce cas ça ne serait en effet pas possible. Ce qui rendrait le fait que Shyn est une Aura démoniaque encore plus improbable_

 _Mais comme se le fait remarquer Luyo à la fin quand il réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est que si Shyn possédait vraiment une Aura démoniaque, il l'aurait senti quand elle lui en a donné une partie, et lui aussi du coup aurait une Aura démoniaque._

 _._

 _* D'ailleurs, normalement l'histoire devait se terminer par la phrase de Shyn après avoir tué Luyo, mais j'ai voulu rajouter quelques lignes pour bien montrer que rien n'était réel, et aussi m'amuser pour que Shyn aussi souffre un peu._

 _Au début je voulais la faire cramer et faire que ce soit Shyn qui se réveille, mais ça aurait été une histoire sans fin après !_

 _._

 _* Et je finirais par le baiser, ce fameux baiser que je sais que beaucoup attendent dans la vraie histoire, mais qui là n'est qu'un gros troll de Shyn envers Luyo pour le narguer, parce que jusqu'au bout Shyn se moque de lui !_

 _Le baiser de la mort !_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	17. Chapitre 15:Double combat à CarminSurMer

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 15 : Double Combat à Carmin sur Mer.****

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe repartit rapidement de la Pointe de la Bien-aimée.

Après le petit déjeuner, Shyn était allée se renseigner sur internet et avait vu qu'un bateau pour Hoenn devait partir le lendemain après-midi de Carmin sur mer. C'est donc ventre à terre que tout le monde repartit sur la route, Shyn prenant juste le temps de fumer rapidement une cigarette avant de se coller un patch pour tenir la journée.

Luyo n'avait rien dit à la jeune femme concernant sa discussion avec le fantôme de la jeune fille et Shyn semblait de nouveau être redevenue elle-même, arborant un air tranquille et un peu vague, chantonnant par moment. La jeune femme s'éclipsa de nouveau à l'heure du repas pour aller fumer en cachette, ce qui ne trompa personne, mais ni Luyo ni Shorty ne se risquèrent à lui faire remarquer, et le petit groupe repartit tranquillement.

.

Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant deux jours avant d'enfin atteindre Carmin sur Mer, au grand soulagement de Shyn, qui souffla de fatigue et alla s'asseoir sur un banc sur le port. Elle portait Milliu dans ses bras qui n'avait pas réussi à suivre le rythme effréné que la jeune femme leur avait imposé. Shorty, lui, traînait la patte et tirait la langue en râlant son mécontentement. Il était allé jusqu'à demander à Luyo de le porter, mais celui-ci avait évidemment refusé, déjà assez occupé à gérer son propre corps, bien que ce soit lui qui s'en sortait le mieux et semblait le moins fatigué du petit groupe.

Shyn posa Milliu à côté d'elle sur le banc blanc et jeta un regard fatigué autour d'elle, imitée par le Lucario qui reprenait tranquillement sa respiration pendant que Shorty s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Carmin sur Mer était connu comme une grosse ville portuaire, d'où plusieurs bateaux allaient et venaient plusieurs fois par jour, mais était également connu des dresseurs pour son arène de type électrique gérée par un ancien militaire du nom de Major Bob. Mais ça, Shyn s'en moquait bien, et la jeune femme jeta un regard vague vers l'embarcadère du port d'où un gros bateau blanc à coque noir était accosté. Il ressemblait à celui vu à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée, en encore plus imposant et avec deux grosses cheminées. Il semblait arrêté et des gens en descendaient ; il devait venir d'arriver et était en train de se vider de ses passagers.

Shyn détourna ensuite son attention du bateau pour le porter vers son sac, d'où elle en sortit une bouteille d'eau et une gamelle qu'elle remplit et posa par terre pour permettre aux évolitions de se rafraîchir, avant de tendre la bouteille à Luyo qui regardait le paysage d'un air intéressé.

— Je vais aller voir où prendre mon billet, vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, dit Shyn en se relevant, remettant son sac sur son dos.

Le Lucario but un peu d'eau et rendit la bouteille à la jeune femme.

— Je t'accompagne, fit-il d'une voix simple, approuvé par Shorty qui sauta sur le banc.

— _Oui,_ _allez-y_ _, nous on_ _reste_ _ici !_ rajouta le Noctali en se couchant, rejoint par sa sœur qui l'imita.

Shyn leur jeta un regard rapide avant d'opiner en rangeant la bouteille dans son sac.

— Très bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, que je n'ai pas à vous courir après.

La jeune femme et le Lucario partirent donc à la recherche d'un guichet pour prendre un billet, laissant les évolitions se reposer sur le banc.

.

Shyn et Luyo se promenèrent ensuite quelques minutes sur le quai à la recherche du bon guichet, Le Lucario regardant d'un air très intéressé le défilement des passagers montants et descendants des différents bateaux du port. Mais la jeune femme parvint enfin à trouver le guichet qui vendait les billets pour le paquebot direction Hoenn et alla discuter avec la femme blonde derrière, qui jeta un regard intrigué à Shyn puis à Luyo.

— Donc, un billet pour une personne, c'est ça ? demanda la guichetière en souriant poliment.

— C'est ça, un adulte, répondit Shyn d'une voix égale en sortant son argent. La jeune femme récupéra le billet que lui tendait Shyn et jeta un regard amusé vers le Lucario qui s'était placé à côté d'elle.

— Ce Pokémon est à vous ? demanda la guichetière d'un air intrigué en rendant la monnaie à Shyn, ainsi que son billet pour le bateau.

— Pourquoi ? Vous comptez l'obliger à prendre un billet si ce n'est pas le cas ? rétorqua Shyn d'une voix impassible sans regarder la jeune femme.

Luyo lança un coup d'œil à Shyn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Hé bien s'il n'est pas à vous, il devrait, oui. Enfin s'il n'est pas à vous il n'est même pas censé monter à bord ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant à Shyn, qui lui jeta un regard sombre avant d'ouvrir la bouche, semblant se retenir de sortir une bêtise.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Je suis avec elle ! la coupa Luyo d'une voix grave.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en biais, semblant perplexe, puis reporta son attention vers la femme blonde qui regardait maintenant le Lucario d'un air surpris.

— C'est ça, il est avec moi ! grinça Shyn en fixant la guichetière d'un air agacé.

La jeune femme blonde sourit alors de nouveau en reprenant une expression normale.

— Hé bien, tout va bien dans ce cas ! ria-t-elle devant l'air sombre de Shyn, qui lui lança un regard mitigé avant d'enfin s'éloigner, ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

— Ces gens m'énervent. La plupart des humains considèrent qu'un Pokémon doit obligatoirement appartenir à quelqu'un pour ne plus être considéré comme sauvage, ça me tape sur les nerfs…, râla Shyn.

Luyo la regarda de côté sans rien dire, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, cela avait plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme repéra ensuite le bateau qui se trouvait non loin, un grand paquebot blanc avec une coque à moitié rouge qui portait le nom de « Saint-Oriane », puis repartit chercher Milliu et Shorty avec Luyo.

Le départ n'était programmé qu'en fin de journée, ils leur restaient donc encore deux bonnes heures avant de pouvoir monter sur le bateau.

Mais arrivée au banc, Shyn prit un air légèrement inquiet et énervé à la fois. Les évolitions n'y étaient plus, seule la gamelle était toujours là.

Shyn tourna alors la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant les deux Pokémon du regard, imité par Luyo.

— Milliu ! Shorty ! cria Shyn en faisant quelques pas vers les docks, mais personne ne lui répondit.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

— SHORTYYY ! hurla-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter le Lucario derrière elle qui la regarda d'un air affolé.

— _Quoiiiii ?_ répondit finalement une voix traînante non loin, attirant le regard des deux individus vers lui. Shorty sortit alors de derrière un stand fermé de hot-dog, une saucisse à moitié mangée dans la bouche.

Shyn fusilla le Noctali du regard, l'air mécontent.

— Quoi, « Quoi » ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous éloigner du banc ! râla la jeune femme en regardant Shorty finir de manger sa saucisse.

— _Ho cha va, ch'étais chuste_ _derrière_ _,_ grinça le Pokémon, les joues pleines.

Shyn poussa un soupir.

— Et Milliu elle est où ? Elle aussi elle est allée faire les poubelles ? demanda Shyn en se calmant un peu, mais en gardant un air un peu fâché.

Le Noctali finit de mâchonner et jeta un regard perplexe à la jeune femme.

— _Milliu ? Ba_ _h_ _elle est resté_ _e_ _au banc,_ répondit Shorty sans comprendre en jetant un coup d'œil au banc plus loin, avant de prendre un air surpris, puis inquiet.

— Non, elle n'y est pas…, fit Shyn d'une voix blanche en suivant le regard du Noctali, comprenant que lui aussi ignorait où était sa sœur.

— _Je l'ai laissé l_ _à-_ _ba_ _s,_ _je te jure. Elle dormait, je voulais pas la_ _réveiller._ _Je l'ai pas vu partir…,_ couina Shorty maintenant inquiet de la disparation de la Mentali.

Luyo jeta un regard perplexe au Noctali avant que Shyn ne se tourne vers lui.

— Milliu n'est pas le genre à s'éloigner toute seule, normalement elle ne quitte jamais un endroit sans moi ou Shorty. Quelque chose a sûrement dû lui faire peur pour qu'elle parte comme ça…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix calme, mais un peu inquiète en regardant autour d'elle, suivie par le Noctali qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens, le nez au sol, cherchant l'odeur de sa sœur.

Le Lucario hocha la tête puis fit quelques pas vers les docks, suivant Shorty qui venait de s'immobiliser et reniflait le sol avec un grand intérêt. Il releva ensuite la tête et pointa un chemin devant lui.

— _Par l_ _à_ _!_ dit-il simplement avant de s'élancer, suivi par Luyo et la jeune femme qui râla d'une voix faible :

— Y faut encore courir…

.

Les deux Pokémon et Shyn arpentèrent plusieurs vieux hangars du dock, avant que Shorty ne rentre dans l'un d'eux dont la porte était ouverte. Le hangar était vieux et semblait abandonné en vue des graffitis dessus.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en passant devant. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une planque de loubards. Elle rentra ensuite dedans à la suite du Noctali, suivie par le Lucario, et fit quelques pas dedans avant de s'arrêter derrière Shorty qui grognait en regardant un petit groupe de jeunes devant lui.

La jeune femme fronça de nouveau les sourcils en sentant ses doutes se confirmer.

— Décidément, tous les loubards de Kanto se valent apparemment. Tous aussi pathétique les uns que les autres ! fit Shyn d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le hangar.

Les jeunes se retournèrent alors en entendant Shyn et firent face à la jeune femme et aux deux Pokémon.

Trois garçons et deux filles d'environs 17/18 ans les regardaient d'un air mauvais, arborant des vestes et des pantalons en cuir, ainsi que des coupes de cheveux colorées en pétards.

Deux des garçons avaient une batte de baseball dans la main, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Shorty qui fit quelques pas en grognant de plus belle, faisant briller ses anneaux bleus, le poil dressé.

Luyo, lui, ne bougea pas, mais jeta un regard rapide à la jeune femme qui fixait le petit groupe de jeunes d'un air sombre. Son regard se reporta ensuite aux loubards qui se décalèrent légèrement, laissant un angle de vue sur ce qu'ils regardaient juste avant. Milliu était là, acculée contre un mur derrière eux et tremblait comme une feuille, jetant des regards alarmés autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait à fuir.

Le Lucario ouvrit la bouche et voulut parler, mais Shyn tendit son bras devant lui puis lui chuchota discrètement :

— Ne dit rien… N'attire pas l'attention sur toi.

Luyo referma alors lentement la bouche en comprenant qu'elle lui demandait de ne pas parler et hocha la tête en silence.

.

— Tu veux quoi toi ? Tu cherches la bagarre ? grinça le loubard le plus en avant, arborant une superbe crête de coq verte fluo rasée sur le côté.

— Éloigniez-vous de Milliu …, fit Shyn d'une voix sourde, mais assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende en regardant les jeunes qui rigolèrent à sa demande.

— Milliu ? C'est quoi ça ? Une marque de bonbons ? raya une jeune fille aux cheveux roses courts en train de mâcher un chewing-gum.

Mais leur manque d'attention permit à la Mentali de s'échapper, passant sous les jambes des loubards qui ne comprirent que trop tard que l'évolition venait de leur passer entre les doigts.

— Bordel, on l'avait presque attrapé ! cria un des autres garçons en regardant Milliu aller se cacher derrière les jambes de Shyn, rejointe par Shorty qui alla rassurer sa sœur en se collant à elle.

— Si vous vouliez l'attraper vous auriez dû essayer une pokéball, mais maintenant si vous vous risquez à faire ça je vous éclate la tête avec vos battes de baseball ! fit Shyn d'une voix menaçante en jetant un coup d'œil à Milliu, avant de reporter son attention sur les loubards, l'air mauvais.

Luyo entendit la Mentali rassurer son frère en lui disant _« je vais bien, il_ _s_ _m'ont juste fait peur, y m'on_ _t_ _rien fai_ _t_ _»_ , avant de faire un pas en avant pour aller se mettre à côté de la jeune femme, protégeant les évolitions derrière eux.

— Ha ouais ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tous nous battre en même temps ? ricana alors le loubard à crête en mettant sa batte de baseball sur son épaule, suivi par les rires pompeux de ses acolytes.

— Ne me tutoie pas, nous ne sommes pas amis, rectifia Shyn d'une voix lasse et dégoûtée.

Sa réflexion fit grimacer les garçons en face d'elle, suivis par le « Pfff » de l'autre fille, le visage caché sous une capuche qui se contentait de fumer sans rien dire depuis le début, accoudée contre un carton.

— Prrff, c'est un combat que tu cherches ? fit la fille aux cheveux roses en mâchonnant, tout en s'avançant vers la jeune femme, attrapant une pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture.

Shyn souffla d'exaspération.

— Je ne cherche rien du tout, c'est vous qui vous en êtes pris à mon amie, grogna Shyn d'une voix agacée en croissant les bras.

— Peu importe ! Si tu veux sortir d'ici, y va falloir gagner, Machopeur à l'attaque ! cria alors le garçon à la crête, avant de lancer une pokéball devant lui d'où en sortit son Pokémon.

— Toi aussi Rattatac ! fit la fille aux cheveux roses en suivant son voisin, imitée par un autre loubard qui cria « À l'attaque Tadmorv ! » en lançant sa pokéball.

Shyn fit une grimace entre la fatigue et l'ennui en relâchant ses bras, puis posa son sac par terre en marmonnant. Elle se redressa ensuite et fit un pas vers le groupe, mais Luyo la devança et tendit son bras devant elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et jeta un regard intrigué au Lucario qui la regardait en biais.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper, toi non plus tu ne devrais pas trop te faire remarquer…, murmura-t-il à voix basse pour que seule elle l'entende.

Shyn le regarda quelques secondes d'un air incertain, semblant réfléchir, ses yeux passant des trois Pokémon à Luyo. Puis elle fit finalement un pas en arrière en opinant, avant de se pencher discrètement vers l'oreille du Pokémon.

— Rattatac craint les attaques de type combats et Tadmorv le type sol… Tu possèdes les deux…, lui chuchota Shyn rapidement, avant de se redresser l'air de rien.

Le Lucario frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle tiède de la jeune femme sur son oreille et lui fit un petit sourire en biais.

— Merci…

Shyn hocha la tête et recula d'un pas, laissant la voie libre à Luyo.

— J'interviens si ça tourne mal…, rajouta-t-elle comme un avertissement au Lucario, qui ne lui répondit pas et s'avança vers les trois Pokémon qui attendaient.

— Quoi ? Tu n'envoies qu'un Pokémon contre trois ? Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire ridiculiser ? rigola la fille aux cheveux roses en pointant grossièrement Luyo du doigt.

— Respecte tes aînés sale gamine…, grinça Shyn entre ses dents en fusillant la loubarde du regard qui fit une grimace mal à l'aise, Il en vaut largement trois comme vous, rajouta la jeune femme d'un air dédaigneux.

Luyo sourit à sa remarque, mais ne sut pas très bien s'il devait prendre ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que Shyn le compare à ces trois Pokémon-là.

.

.

— Machopeur, attaque Poing-Karaté ! cria le loubard aux cheveux verts.

Le Pokémon obéit et fit briller son poing en courant vers Luyo. Mais celui-ci l'esquiva facilement et sauta sur le côté pendant que la jeune fille criait :

— Rattatac, Morsure !

Le Lucario se retourna pour parer l'attaque du Pokémon, faisant apparaître ses griffes d'acier, et bloqua le Pokémon.

— Balayage ! fit de nouveau le loubard à crête à son Pokémon, qui profita que Luyo soit bloqué contre le Rattatac pour l'attaquer sur le côté.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en observant le combat, mettant sa main dans son dos pour se préparer à lancer une Aurasphère si jamais les choses dérapaient.

Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Le Lucario jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir arriver le Machopeur, et sauta en l'air au dernier moment. Le Rattatac tomba en avant de surprise, suivi par le Machopeur qui lança son attaque sur le pauvre Pokémon qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se passait et vola dans les airs.

— Mon Rattatac ! gémit la fille aux cheveux roses en regardant son Pokémon secouer la tête dans tous les sens pour reprendre ses esprits.

Luyo atterrit un peu plus loin et regarda les deux Pokémon se rentrer dedans d'un air égal, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui.

— Tadmorv, Gaz Toxik ! cria l'autre loubard.

Le Lucario se retourna vivement pour voir le troisième Pokémon lui lancer son attaque, qu'il ne put esquiver, mais n'eut aucun effet sur Luyo qui en eut l'air le premier surpris.

— Hein ? Pourquoi l'attaque n'a pas fonctionné ? demanda le dresseur du Tadmorv, arborant une expression incomprise.

Shyn poussa un profond soupir dans son coin.

— Utiliser une attaque de type poison sur un type acier. Bien sûûûrrr…, grinça la jeune femme d'une voix consternée en regardant le plafond.

— Quoi ? C'est un type acier ? Je croyais que c'était un type combat ! renchérit le loubard en regardant Luyo d'un air interdit.

— Toi t'as jamais vu de Lucario de ta vie, ça se voit…, répondit Shyn à mi-voix en jetant un regard hautain au dresseur qui serra les poings d'agacement.

— Tadmorv, attaque Coud'Boue ! cria le loubard. Mais Luyo avait déjà changé de position, et envoya en premier son attaque Charge-Os sur le Tadmorv, qui s'envola et alla atterrir dans un tas de carton sur le côté, KO.

Son dresseur poussa un gémissement et courut vers son Pokémon tandis que le loubard à crête verte grinçait des dents.

— Machopeur, attaque Groz'Yeux !

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, mais Luyo courut sur le côté pour le contourner, fermant les yeux en se guidant avec son Aura. Il atteignit ensuite le Machopeur et lui asséna à lui aussi un coup de Charge-Os dans les jambes pour le faire tomber, avant de le projeter plus loin.

— Rattatac, attaque Charge ! cria la loubarde à son tour en voyant le Lucario se rapprocher de son Pokémon.

Le Rattatac s'élança donc vers Luyo, mais celui-ci se servait toujours de son Aura et n'eut aucun mal à esquiver en se servant de son os pour se projeter dans l'air, et alla atterrir là où le Rattatac se trouvait juste avant.  
Il se retourna ensuite et rouvrit ses yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil au Rattatac qui se retournait vers lui, l'air mauvais, tandis que le Machopeur tentait lui de se relever.

Luyo avait bien conscience que ses séances d'entraînement avec Shyn lui avaient été utiles, et jeta un regard vers la jeune femme pour lire son expression.

Celle-ci arborait un visage calme et le regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.

Le Lucario fit un petit sourire en coin, avant de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque Charge du Rattatac, qui trébucha sur son os et alla de lui-même rouler par terre avant de se retrouver sur le dos à ne plus pouvoir se relever.

Luyo lui jeta un regard circonspect tout en entendant le loubard à crête crier « Poing-Karaté » à l'intention de son Machopeur.

Le Pokémon s'était enfin relevé et se rapprocha rapidement de Luyo pour le frapper. Le Lucario ne pouvait plus esquiver et décida donc de parer le coup en se servant de son attaque Griffe Acier, faisant disparaître son os d'énergie.

Il croisa ensuite les bras devant lui et bloqua l'attaque du Pokémon en grimaçant.

— Ne lâche pas, continue ! cria le dresseur du Machopeur d'une voix forte.

Luyo grimaça de nouveau en sentant l'insistance que le Pokémon mettait dans son attaque, avant de reculer légèrement, poussé par le Machopeur qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Il jeta alors un regard sur le côté et fit soudainement disparaître ses griffes, puis se décala rapidement, faisant perdre l'équilibre au Pokémon qui manqua de tomber.

Mais le Lucario fit ensuite apparaître une Aurasphère et lui envoya directement dans le visage, à bout portant.

Le Pokémon poussa un cri et tomba lourdement au sol, KO.

— Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ce Pokémon ? râla le loubard à crête en tapant du pied par terre tandis que Luyo soufflait, jetant un regard à Shyn avant de reporter son attention sur le Rattatac qui tournait toujours sur lui-même comme une toupie.

— C'était ri-di-cule, souffla la jeune femme dans son coin, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux en voyant le dresseur du Tadmorv contourner Luyo, le fixant d'un air mauvais en agrippant sa batte de baseball.

Le Pokémon ne l'avait pas vu, occupé à regarder le Rattatac rouler sur lui-même, et Shyn fonça vers l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lever sa batte sur le Pokémon. La jeune femme l'atteint ensuite rapidement, et lui assena un violent coup de pied à l'entrejambe par-derrière.

Le loubard poussa alors un cri de surprise et de douleur en lâchant son arme, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et tomba à genoux en se tenant l'entrejambe.

— On n'attaque pas dans le dos, lâche ! cracha Shyn dédaigneusement en contournant l'homme pour rejoindre le Lucario qui regardait le loubard à terre d'un air mi-inquiet mi-surpris, tout comme les autres loubards.

— Elle m'a tapé dans les couilles…, couina le garçon en pleurant à moitié en posant sa tête par terre.

Apparemment, ça avait l'air assez douloureux.

 _._

Les deux autres loubards, qui n'étaient pas occupés à se tordre de douleur, rappelèrent ensuite leur Pokémon et se rassemblèrent devant Shyn et Luyo, l'autre garçon récupérant la batte de son collègue à terre, l'air mauvais.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Même si nos Pokémon ne sont plus aptes à se battre, on va pas vous laisser partir comme ça ! grinça le loubard à crête en frappant le sol avec sa batte, suivi par son collègue.

Le Lucario poussa un grognement en jetant un regard sombre aux garçons, avant de faire un pas vers eux, prêt à se battre. Mais c'est Shyn cette fois qui posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant tourner la tête à Luyo.

— Ce sont des humains, laisse-moi m'en charger. J'ai toujours préféré taper sur les humains que sur les Pokémon, fit la jeune femme au Lucario dans un sourire sournois.

Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et recula d'un pas, laissant cette fois sa place à Shyn qui regarda le groupe de loubard mécontent d'un air presque ravi.

— Vous voulez vous battre ? Très bien…, dit-elle à haute voix en retirant sa veste.

Elle voulut ensuite la poser par terre, mais Luyo lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la porterait. Shyn fit un petit sourire et laissa donc le Pokémon récupérer son vêtement avant de se retourner vers le groupe de jeunes.

Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient soudainement plus aussi sûrs d'eux et regardaient tous le bras gauche de la jeune femme d'un air soit inquiet, soit intrigué.

— Hé, regardez son bras ! fit la fille au fond qui avait retiré sa cigarette de sa bouche.

— C'est un tatouage de gang ça ? interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

— T'es sûr ? demanda à son tour le loubard agenouillé qui se relevait difficilement.

— Ouais, je te le dis, j'en ai déjà vu des comme ça sur les gros gangs de loubards, répondit la loubarde d'un air entendu.

Le jeune homme à crête ne semblait pas totalement convaincu et pointa Shyn du menton.

— Hé ! C'est un tatouage de loubard que t'as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte à la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil circonspect.

— En effet. Un souvenir d'Unionpolis…, confirma Shyn d'une voix indifférente, légèrement perplexe.  
— Unionpolis ? Bon sang Marcel, Unionpolis c'est l'une des plus grosses villes de Sinnoh ! C'est pas des rigolos là-bas ! grinça alors le loubard à côté du dénommé Marcel à crête verte.

Shyn regarda le petit groupe de loubards discuter d'un air presque consterné, lançant un regard en arrière vers Luyo qui semblait lui aussi se poser des questions.

Un peu en retrait, les évolitions regardaient eux aussi l'échange verbal entre tous ces humains d'un air un peu perdu, n'osant pas intervenir, attendant juste que Shyn ait fini de leur donner une fessée.

— Ohhh, je veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec la mafia loubards moi ! gémit l'un des loubards, l'air inquiet en jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

— Arrêtez de vous pisser dessus un peu ! Vous l'avez entendu non ? C'est un souvenir, ça veut dire qu'elle ne fait plus partie des loubards. Pas vrai ? fit à son tour le loubard à crête verte en jetant un regard vers Shyn pour avoir sa réponse.

La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil sceptique en faisant une moue difficilement identifiable.

— Est-ce que ma réponse changera quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Bah si vous faites toujours partit des loubards d'Unionpolis on va pas vous attaquer, on veut pas d'ennuis…, ricana jaune le loubard à côté de Marcel, l'air assez mal à l'aise.

Marcel, lui par contre, n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, mais plutôt énervé et frappa férocement le sol avec sa batte.

— Imbécile ! Comment vous voulez vous faire respecter si vous fuyez devant une fille au bras tatoué ! cria-t-il en regardant ses acolytes qui eux doutaient de leur prochaine action.

— Mais Marcel…, couina son collègue avant de se faire rabrouer.

— Rien du tout, on l'attaque et c'est tout ! renchérit le garçon.

Et sans rien ajouter, se leva ensuite avec sa batte et se mit à courir vers Shyn, immédiatement suivi par la loubarde aux cheveux roses qui avait sorti un poing américain de sa poche et l'enfilait.

.

Le combat fut relativement rapide d'un point de vue extérieur. Shyn fit un petit sourire en voyant trois des loubards foncer vers elle, et alla à leur rencontre.

Elle commença par esquiver l'attaque du loubard à crête, qui tapa le sol, puis se prit un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fit tomber par terre.

La loubarde aux cheveux roses fonça ensuite sur Shyn en levant sa main pour la frapper, mais la jeune femme la contourna et lui attrapa le poignet avant de la faire tourner autour d'elle, la relâchant quelques secondes après pour qu'elle aille s'écraser dans des poubelles à côté.

Shyn eut juste le temps de faire un petit rire amusé en jetant un coup d'œil à Marcel qui se relevait, avant que le troisième loubard ne lui fonce dessus avec sa batte levée.

Cette fois, elle n'esquiva pas, mais para le coup en bloquant les mains de l'homme avec son pied, puis sauta sur place et lui envoya son autre pied dans la figure, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher sa batte.

Shyn profita ensuite de son absence temporaire pour lui faucher les jambes, avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans les hanches, le faisant lourdement tomber au sol.

Le loubard poussa un cri de douleur, mais Shyn ne s'attarda pas sur lui, et sauta rapidement en arrière pour esquiver le loubard à crête qui lui lança un regard mauvais en relevant sa batte.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire amusé et lui fonça dessus en même temps que lui, esquiva la batte qui lui frôla le visage, et alla lui agripper la gorge de sa main, le poussant violemment en arrière.

Luyo suivit tout le combat d'un air très intéressé, tenant la veste de Shyn dans ses bras. La jeune femme combattait sans utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se booster, et ses techniques de combat étaient clairement celles d'un humain qui avait appris à se battre.

Une fois le loubard à crête au sol, Shyn recula et jeta un regard vague autour d'elle. Les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir très envie de s'approcher d'elle et reculèrent vers la porte du fond rapidement.

— Vous croyez vraiment que sous prétexte que je ne serais plus loubarde j'aurais oublié comment on se bat ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix forte alors que les trois autres jeunes à terre se relevaient, Quand tu deviens loubard dans une grande ville. Soit t'apprends à te battre, soit tu te fais éclater la tête. C'est la loi des gangs…, continua Shyn d'une voix plus basse et sourde en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux jeunes encore debout.

— Elle est trop forte ! Moi je me barre ! fit l'un des loubards avant de se mettre à courir.

— Ouais, moi aussi ! rajouta l'autre fille en suivant son collègue.

— Attendez-moi ! cria à son tour le loubard à terre avant de décamper, suivi par l'autre fille aux cheveux roses qui eut un peu de mal à sortir des poubelles.

Shyn les regarda s'en aller sans rien faire, et alla récupérer sa veste des bras de Luyo.

— Bande de lâches ! cria soudainement le dénommé Marcel en se relevant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, et sortit une petite lame de sa poche.

Mais une ombre apparut devant lui, coupant sa vue.

— À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix très dangereuse en fixant l'homme d'un regard assassin.

Le loubard prit alors peur devant l'air menaçant du Pokémon face à lui, et lâcha son couteau avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Shyn se retourna juste à temps pour le voir partir et haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers Milliu et Shorty.

 _._

— _Humains_ _débiles_ , grinça le Noctali en regardant le dernier loubard s'enfuir par la porte du fond, manquant de tomber en glissant sur un déchet de boîte de pizza.

— Oui, ils étaient vraiment bizarres ceux-là…, confirma Shyn en arrivant à sa hauteur, suivie par Luyo, Tout va bien Milliu ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme en se baissant et se tournant vers la Mentali qui semblait être redevenue normale.

— _Oui, merci_ _d'être_ _venue_ _me chercher…,_ fit Milliu d'un air penaud.

— Pourquoi tu as quitté le banc comme ça ? questionna Shyn d'une voix douce.

— _Ils m'ont vu dessus et on_ _t_ _essay_ _é_ _de m'attraper. J'ai eu peur et comme je savais pas o_ _ù_ _était Shorty, je me suis enfui, mais ils m'ont_ _suivi_ _et coincé dans ce_ _hangar…_ _,_ expliqua la Mentali d'un air désolé.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Shorty, le regard accusateur. Le Noctali fit une grimace mal à l'aise, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

— Donc c'est de ta faute…, murmura Shyn à voix basse en fixant Shorty.

— _Pardon_ _sœurette_ _, je m'_ _é_ _tais un peu éloigné…,_ s'excusa le Noctali à sa sœur qui arbora un petit sourire.

Shyn parut satisfaite et se redressa avant d'ajouter :

— Bon, venez, allons manger quelque chose. Ils nous restent encore une heure avant le départ.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Après un chapitre spécial, on revient dans l'histoire avec l'arrivée du petit groupe à Carmin sur mer en quatrième vitesse._

 _._

 _Mais la disparition de Milliu fait de nouveau courir Shyn et les deux Pokémon, ce qui les entraîne à devoir se confronter à un groupe de loubards assez agressif._

 _Shyn étant elle-même une ancienne loubarde, elle ne semble pas plus impressionner que ça et n'hésite pas à vouloir elle-même se battre contre les loubards._

 _Mais Luyo préfère s'en occuper pour éviter à la jeune femme de trop se faire remarquer. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, et peut-être que le Pokémon à aussi une idée cacher derrière la tête._

 _._

 _Pour ceux qui se plaignaient qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, et bah en voilà une bonne dose !_

 _Luyo commence donc par nous faire une démonstration de son habileté, suivi par Shyn qui après avoir fait hésiter les loubards à cause de son tatouage, nous démontre qu'elle est bien capable de se battre sans utiliser ses pouvoirs._

 _._

 _La peur des loubards face au tatouage de Shyn peut également s'expliquer pour une raison due au motif du tatouage de Shyn, car les loubards semblent assez effrayés au vu de l'importance du tatouage, mais aussi des motifs représentés._

 _Car tout comme chez les yakuzas, il est peu commun de voir des tatouages aussi « jolis » que ceux qu'à Shyn, car dans certain cas, les tatouages représentent la pensée inverse de la personne tatouée._

 _En d'autres termes, plus la personne est agressive en apparence, mais dans le fond très gentille, plus son tatouage sera agressif, et inversement._

 _Et quand on sait que Shyn a un tatouage représentant des fleurs, des cœurs et une aile d'ange, on peut se poser des questions…_

 _._

 _On notera au passage le petit coup en traître de Shyn sur le loubard au Tadmorv._

 _ON NE TAPE PAS DANS LE DOS !_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	18. Chapitre 16 : Colère et sourire

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 16 :** **Colère** **et** **sourire.****

.

.

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe retourna sur le port et se dirigea vers le bateau pour embarquer. Milliu et Shorty étaient très joyeux à l'idée de prendre le bateau pour la première fois, tout comme Shyn qui confirma ne l'avoir jamais pris non plus. Luyo, lui, semblait assez intrigué et regardait les passagers dans la foule autour d'eux.

La jeune femme avait également le nez en l'air et ne regardait pas où elle allait, ce qui lui valut de rentrer dans quelqu'un, qui de toute évidence, ne regardait pas non plus devant lui.

— Oh pardon, excusez-moi, fit l'inconnu en se tournant vers Shyn qui se tenait la tête, l'air un peu sonné.

L'homme face à elle était plus grand qu'elle et d'une carrure assez imposante, et apparemment, Shyn s'était fait mal en lui rentrant dedans.

— Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai l'habitude d'en prendre plein la figure…, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un sourire amusé, avant de jeter un œil à l'individu devant elle qui arborait une barbe noire assez courte, mais bien taillé, et un tee-shirt bleu pétant avec écrit dessus « Sauvez la mer ! ».

— Je suis désolé, j'vous avais pas vu, s'excusa l'homme poliment avant de regarder ailleurs, apparemment il cherchait quelqu'un.

— Non, mais moi non plus je vous avais pas vu, je regardais le ciel, ricana la jeune femme en continuant de se masser la tempe, rapidement rejointe par le Lucario qui l'avait vu rentrer dans l'homme et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

L'individu fit un petit sourire et repartit ensuite, passant derrière Shyn et Luyo tandis que la jeune femme reprenait sa marche vers le bateau.

Le Lucario jeta un coup d'œil vers là où l'homme était parti et fit quelques pas avant de se stopper de nouveau.

L'étrange individu n'était en fait pas allé très loin et était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge vif portant une blouse blanche. Mais son attention se porta plus particulièrement sur un Pokémon quadrupède jaune et bleu assis au pied de la jeune femme.

— Shyn ? fit-il alors d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, qui se retourna et lui jeta un regard en biais avant de revenir vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luyo pointa du doigt le Pokémon inconnu qui s'était tourné vers eux et regardait le Lucario d'un air intrigué.

— Ce Pokémon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais vu…, demanda Luyo en se tournant à moitié vers Shyn.

La jeune femme regarda ce que le Lucario lui montrait, et reconnut l'homme à la grande carrure avant de jeter un regard rapide au dos de la femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle fronça alors les sourcils en voyant le Pokémon bleu et jaune qui observait Luyo.

— Moi non plus à vrai dire… Mais vu sa couleur, ça pourrait très bien être un type électrique…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague en réfléchissant avant de faire une grimace, Il faut vraiment que je m'achète un pokédex… On risque d'en croiser beaucoup des Pokémon inconnus à Hoenn…, rajouta-t-elle dans une expression désolée.

La femme aux cheveux rouges et l'homme avaient l'air en pleine discussion et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur présence. La jeune femme tourna alors légèrement la tête vers le Pokémon bleu et prononça le mot « Chaussette » comme si elle s'adressait à lui.

Shyn prit un air très circonspect en l'entendant, tout comme Luyo.

— Chaussette ? C'est un Pokémon ça ? demanda le Lucario très sérieusement en se tournant vers Shyn. La jeune femme lança un regard amusé à Luyo avant de rigoler doucement.

Milliu et Shorty les avaient rejoints et regardaient eux aussi l'étrange Pokémon bleu et jaune d'un air perplexe.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son nom de Pokémon, mais plutôt le nom que sa dresseuse lui a donné, répondit finalement Shyn en jetant un dernier regard au Pokémon qui venait de retourner la tête vers eux et les observait d'un air sombre.

— … _Mais c'est ridicule !_ railla Shorty en rigolant sans aucune gêne, tout en regardant le Pokémon qui les observait.

Luyo lança alors un coup d'œil légèrement amusé à Shorty.

— Plus que « Shorty » ? fit-il d'un air nonchalant, immédiatement suivi du regard outré du Noctali et du rire de Shyn et Milliu.

Shorty ne répliqua pas, mais lança un regard noir au Lucario qui, lui, prit un air innocent, regardant ailleurs.

— Bon, ça suffit, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! rigola la jeune femme en regardant Shorty faire du boudin, Venez, embarquons avant que toutes les chambres ne soient prises, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un placard ! rajouta-t-elle joyeusement, avant de se diriger vers la passerelle menant à leur bateau.

.

Une fois sur le bateau, Shyn montra son billet et se fit indiquer où se trouvait la cabine qui leur servirait de chambre à tous les quatre pour le temps du voyage jusqu'à Hoenn.

Le bateau partit peu après tandis qu'ils déambulaient sur le pont du navire, et Luyo jeta un dernier regard vers la terre de Kanto, l'air nostalgique, avant de suivre la jeune femme dans les dédales de couloirs du cœur du paquebot.

.

— Cabine 303, c'est ici, fit Shyn quelques minutes plus tard dans un couloir blanc en montrant une porte blanche et orange portant le numéro que la jeune femme venait de dire.

Shyn utilisa ensuite sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une petite chambre aux murs et plafond blancs avec des barres orange par endroits.

Un lit deux places aux draps blancs avec une couverture orange à moitié pliée dessus prenait une

bonne partie de l'espace. L'espace restant contenait une table de chevet collée au lit, une petite armoire de l'autre côté accolée à une table simple et une chaise en plastique, ainsi qu'une petite télévision sur un petit mur d'angle dans le coin gauche au fond de la pièce, tournée vers le lit.

La pièce était éclairée par la lumière extérieure venant directement du grand hublot au fond de la pièce d'où l'on pouvait voir la mer et le ciel.

— _Cette chambre est plus petite que celle du centre_ _Pokémon…_ _,_ fit Milliu d'un air un peu maussade en faisant quelques pas sur la moquette bleu-vert au sol, jetant des coups d'œil aux mobiliers avant de se tourner vers le hublot, semblant un peu plus intéressée.

— Ce qui explique le prix que j'ai dû payer…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé en regardant elle aussi la pièce, Mais c'est normal en même temps, c'est pas un paquebot de luxe, c'est un petit paquebot de croisière qui fait la route entre Kanto et Hoenn, rajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers une porte sur sa droite qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain sommaire.

— _Moi je m'en fiche, du moment qu'_ _y_ _a UNE_ _TÉLÉ_ _!_ cria alors Shorty en courant dans la pièce pour venir fixer la petite télévision d'un air ravi.

— Ooohhh, y'a une baignoire ! s'exclama Shyn à son tour, le nez dans la salle de bain.

— _On voit la mer par la_ _fenêtre_ _!_ s'enjoua Milliu joyeusement à la suite en allant poser ses pattes avant sur le bord du hublot pour mieux regarder dehors.

Les deux Pokémon et la jeune femme s'extasièrent quelques minutes devant leur trouvaille, laissant le temps à Luyo de les regarder à tour de rôle d'un air circonspect, avant de finalement pousser un soupir en souriant.

Shyn revint ensuite dans la pièce, délaissant la baignoire, et posa son sac sur la table avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit.

— On a de la chance, on a un lit double, fit-elle d'un air tranquille en tournant la tête vers Luyo qui lui jeta un regard totalement neutre, Comme ça tu pourras dormir avec moi si tu veux ! rajouta-t-elle en souriant au Pokémon qui haussa légèrement les sourcils, l'air un peu gêné.

— _Dit comme ça, on dirait une vieille perverse…,_ ricana Shorty, qui avait délaissé la télévision et avait sauté sur le lit à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Noctali, fronçant les sourcils.

— Comment ça « vieille » ? râla-t-elle gentiment en regardant le Pokémon d'un faux air outré qui fit rire Shorty.

Le Lucario ne sembla pas gêné par la remarque de Shorty, et fit un nouveau sourire en regardant tendrement Shyn attraper le Noctali et le serrer dans ses bras pour se venger de sa remarque.

.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde ressortit de la cabine et partit à la découverte du paquebot. Le bateau était relativement grand, et plusieurs zones d'activités étaient possibles pour occuper les voyageurs et leurs Pokémon le temps du trajet.

Shyn avait laissé son sac dans la cabine, ne gardant sur elle que son argent et quelques papiers qu'elle avait rangés dans un petit sac noir qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle portait toujours son bonnet casquette, mais avait délaissé sa veste bleue pour une longue veste noire très légère qu'elle laissa ouverte devant, donnant l'impression d'un voile qui lui couvrait les bras et le dos jusqu'en bas des fesses.

Le petit groupe passa ensuite une bonne heure à visiter les lieux avant de tomber sur un coin spécial Pokémon où Shyn laissa Milliu et Shorty dans un parc Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser avec d'autres Pokémon sous la surveillance d'humains.

Aussitôt après, les évolitions partirent s'amuser pendant que Shyn donnait son nom et le numéro de sa chambre à la gardienne avant de se tourner vers Luyo.

— Tu préfères rester ici, ou tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le Pokémon qui lorgnait sur une piscine à boules, l'air de se demander ce que c'était.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme en l'entendant parler et lui jeta un regard perplexe, comme si sa demande était bizarre, puis reprit un air sérieux et mesuré.

— Je préférais rester avec toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas…, répondit-il à voix basse.

— Non, bien sûr que non, fit Shyn dans un sourire amusé avant de repartir dans sa balade, Allez, viens ! Allons voir ce qu'il y a sur ce bateau…

 _._

Luyo et Shyn passèrent le reste de la soirée à se promener, arpentant les différentes attractions et activités proposées sur le bateau, mais n'en essayèrent aucune. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'être très motivée et semblait même assez énervée, ronchonnant toute seule par moments sans aucune raison. Et le Lucario avait beau trouver l'endroit intéressant, il ne semblait pas non plus très intéressé à l'idée de se donner en spectacle devant un tas de gens et de Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'est donc finalement sans rien faire et avec une Shyn faisant des grimaces bizarres qu'ils retournèrent chercher les évolitions au petit parc un peu plus tard. Mais la jeune femme décida finalement de les laisser un peu plus longtemps, car l'heure du repas approchait et les organisateurs proposaient de nourrir les Pokémon gratuitement.

Après s'être assuré que Shorty et Milliu étaient d'accord pour manger là et y passer la fin de soirée, Shyn et Luyo repartirent finalement pour chercher un endroit où dîner tous les deux.

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa poche un petit dépliant de voyage du paquebot pour y chercher un restaurant, suivie par le Lucario qui arborait un air impassible.

Mais l'heure commençait à être tardive pour espérer trouver une place libre dans un des lieux de restauration du bateau, et ils firent le tour de plusieurs endroits avant d'en trouver un qui avait encore de la place.

C'était un restaurant assez luxueux, et donc plus cher que les autres, qui fit faire la grimace à Shyn en voyant le menu. Mais la jeune femme et le Pokémon rentrèrent quand même dedans et se firent emmener à une table avant de s'y installer.

Le Lucario hésita quelques secondes, mais s'assit finalement devant le regard insistant de Shyn, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Toutes les personnes attablées étaient habillées avec de beaux vêtements luxueux : robes de soirée pour les dames, et costards cravates pour les hommes.

À côté, Shyn, avec son bonnet, son short et son débardeur, faisait clairement tache dans ce décor doré et rouge, tout comme Luyo qui fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était le seul Pokémon de tout le lieu.

La jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et regardait le menu d'un air songeur en fronçant les sourcils, tout en retirant son bonnet de sa tête.

Un serveur s'avança alors vers eux, un jeune homme habillé aux couleurs du restaurant avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux noirs lissés en arrière lui agrandissaient le front et donnaient à son visage un air froid et assez antipathique. Air qui se confirma quand il lança un regard dégoûté vers le Lucario, avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui n'avait pas daigné relever la tête vers lui.

— Hum, excusez-moi… Mais… ce Pokémon ne peut pas rester à table, dit alors l'homme d'un air hautain, attirant enfin l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui, ainsi que le regard perplexe de Luyo.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Shyn sans comprendre.

— On ne sert pas les Pokémon ici, juste les humains…, renifla le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil au Lucario comme s'il était un sac poubelle, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait mesurée, mais d'où un certain agacement était palpable.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Règle du restaurant. C'est un endroit classe, vous voyez, et les clients refusent de devoir supporter les Pokémon des autres. Ils désirent manger en paix, voilà tout, et ne pas être incommodés par des bruits, attitudes ou odeurs dérangeantes, énuméra le serveur d'un air pompeux en regardant en l'air comme si la question de Shyn était stupide.

Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas du tout plaire à la jeune femme qui se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

— Cette règle est foncièrement stupide et raciste ! cracha-t-elle d'un air mauvais en regardant le garçon par en dessous.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles, Madame. Je les applique, c'est tout…, répondit le serveur dans une expression moqueuse en toisant Shyn.

— Je vous trouve bien désagréable, grinça la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en fusillant le garçon du regard.

Celui-ci haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, l'air de totalement s'en moquer.

— Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs, il y a plein d'autres endroits qui font bar à toutou, fit-il d'un air amusé et hautain en pointant la porte du menton.

À ces mots, Shyn se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux outrés sur le serveur alors que Luyo fronçait les sourcils, l'air de se demander ce que venait de dire le garçon.

— … Bar à toutou ? répéta la jeune femme dans un murmure sombre en regardant le jeune homme d'un regard mauvais.

Celui-ci dut sentir que ses mots étaient mal passés et recula d'un pas en prenant un air légèrement inquiet.

— …Vous voulez vous prendre le pichet dans la figure ? rajouta Shyn d'une voix plus forte et agressive en avançant sa main vers la bouteille sur la table.

Mais Luyo la coupa dans son geste, bloquant sa main avec la sienne. La jeune femme détourna alors son regard du serveur pour regarder le Lucario d'un air perplexe.

— Shyn… s'il te plaît, ça n'a aucune importance, commença-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers la jeune femme, avant de retirer sa main sous le regard intrigué du serveur, Je peux aller manger avec les Pokémon, ce n'est pas…, continua-t-il en tentant de se lever.

Mais Shyn tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Luyo et tout le monde autour d'elle.

— Toi tu restes là ! Tu n'as pas à te soumettre à une règle stupide dictée par des humains imbéciles ! cracha la jeune femme d'une voix forte en fusillant maintenant le Lucario du regard, avant de se retourner vers le serveur qui avait déporté son expression dégoûtée vers la jeune femme.

— Madame, je vous le répète, si vous n'êtes pas contente vous pouvez aller manger ailleurs, répéta le garçon dans une grimace agacée et dégoûtée en relevant le menton.

— Je vais me gêner, tiens…, répondit Shyn à mi-voix en reculant sa chaise dans l'optique de se lever.

Mais ce fut Luyo qui se leva en premier, stoppant le geste de la jeune femme et attirant le regard du serveur vers lui.

— Shyn ! commença-t-il en s'écartant de la table, l'air très sérieux, Ne gâche pas ton repas pour ça, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Je m'en vais…

Le Pokémon s'éloigna ensuite sous le regard pétrifié de Shyn, soulagé du serveur et légèrement agacé des autres clients autour d'eux.

— Voilà qui est mieux ! rajouta le garçon d'un air dédaigneux en regardant le Lucario partir vers la porte.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se tournant pour suivre le Pokémon du regard, l'air totalement éberlué.

— Vous voyez, il s'en va de lui-même. Lui au moins a compris que sa place n'était pas ici. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est le rendre mal à l'aise par votre manque de discerne…

Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un litre d'eau lui éclaboussa le visage.

Shyn s'était retournée et avait empoigné le pichet qu'elle venait de lancer au visage du jeune homme

Les clients tout autour qui assistèrent à la scène poussèrent des « Hooo » sonores qui firent se retourner Luyo, qui ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux médusés en comprenant ce que Shyn venait de faire.

— Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez fait partir mon ami ! Alors votre menu et toutes vos règles pourries vous pouvez vous les foutre où je pense, je me casse d'ici ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix agressive avant de marcher vivement vers le Lucario, qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait toujours, bouche bée.

— Viens, allons manger ailleurs…, murmura Shyn au Pokémon en le rattrapant, tandis que le serveur rouspétait dans son dos.

— Elle est plus enragée que son Pokémon, ma parole !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se retourna, l'air mauvais.

— Je suis en manque de nicotine, alors me cherchez pas ! Et je ne supporte pas que l'on manque de respect à mes amis ! cria-t-elle de nouveau dans une expression théâtrale, avant d'attraper la main de Luyo et de sortir sous les huées des clients qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le scandale que Shyn venait de provoquer.

Le Lucario se laissa tirer par la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant, l'air toujours sidéré.

— Mais Shyn, et ton repas ? bredouilla-t-il en tentant de suivre le pas effréné de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas lâché et le tenait toujours par la main.

— Hors de question que je mange dans un endroit où on traite les Pokémon comme ça, ça me retourne l'estomac ! répondit Shyn entre ses dents en retournant sur le pont.

— Mais il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où se restaurer d'ouvert, où vas-tu manger ? questionna Luyo en jetant des regards autour d'eux.

— Où NOUS allons manger ! rectifia la jeune femme d'une voix forte sans le regarder, traînant le Pokémon derrière elle, Peu importe, on trouvera bien un vendeur de sandwichs dans un coin, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

Elle était toujours énervée, mais semblait contrôler ses réponses pour ne pas envoyer son agressivité sur le Lucario.

— Shyn…, murmura Luyo à voix basse.

L'attitude de la jeune femme avait beau avoir été excessive, il était néanmoins touché de l'implication que Shyn mettait à l'inclure à ce qu'elle faisait, même si cela devait la faire s'énerver pour qu'il soit respecté.

Shyn le considérait vraiment comme une personne et pas comme un simple Pokémon, et cela le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Continuant d'être traîné par la jeune femme le long du pont, le Lucario l'entendit plusieurs fois ronchonner des bouts de phrases et insultes à moitié coupées : « Je leur en foutrai des bars à toutou moi… » « Bande de sal… ».

Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de suivre son pas, regardant leurs deux mains liées d'un air doux et légèrement triste.

 _._

Shyn promena le Lucario sur toute la longueur du bateau, avant de finalement trouver un snack encore ouvert pour y acheter des sandwichs pour eux deux, puis libéra enfin le Pokémon pour payer.

Luyo attendit ensuite que la jeune femme récupère ses achats, puis la suivit vers un banc sur le pont arrière pour s'y installer.

Il était tard maintenant, et la nuit était totalement tombée, rendant visibles les étoiles dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, faisant briller les reflets de l'eau dans la semi-obscurité.

Shyn tendit un sandwich au Lucario avant de décaler légèrement sa veste pour retirer le patch qu'elle avait sur le bras. Elle mangea ensuite son sandwich en silence, jetant juste des regards vers le ciel de temps en temps. Elle avait eu le temps de se calmer depuis leur sortie fracassante du restaurant et arborait maintenant un air fatigué, limite un peu mal à l'aise.

Luyo ne dit rien non plus en mangeant, sentant le léger malaise entre eux, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil rapides à la jeune femme sans rien dire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Shyn eut fini de manger qu'elle se décida enfin à parler tout en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir une cigarette.

— Désolée pour tout à l'heure… J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai dû te donner une bien mauvaise image de moi…, s'excusa la jeune femme à voix basse en allumant sa cigarette, tournant à moitié le dos à Luyo pour ne pas lui envoyer la fumée dans la figure.

Le Lucario avait lui aussi fini de manger et regarda la jeune femme de côté d'un air doux.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de te mettre en colère…, répondit-il tranquillement en regardant Shyn mettre sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien sur le coup, se contentant de regarder le Pokémon pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer la cigarette de sa bouche, crachant une volute de fumée d'un air serein.

— Tu sais… j'ai toujours été gentille avec les Pokémon, dans la limite du raisonnable, mais j'ai pas toujours été très agréable avec mes semblables, raconta-t-elle d'une voix calme en regardant l'océan au loin.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en continuant de la regarder.

— Comment ça ?

Shyn fit un petit sourire en coin avant de retirer son bonnet en soufflant de nouveau. Une légère brise vint alors faire bouger quelques-un de ses cheveux, ainsi que ses ailes translucides.

— Les humains… Quand j'étais avec les loubards, j'étais loin d'être un enfant de chœur. J'ai volé, j'ai cassé des trucs, je fichais le bordel. Une vraie petite emmerdeuse ! Mon côté destructeur, sans doute. C'était ma période de révolte…, raconta la jeune femme d'un air nostalgique, mais un peu amer.

Le Lucario ne dit rien, l'écoutant en silence.

— Je me suis calmée depuis, je me suis rangée. Mais parfois ça ressort quand je me retrouve face à de tels…

Shyn fit une pause en grimaçant, semblant chercher ses mots. Luyo fit un petit sourire devant ses mimiques faciales.

— Désolée, je cherchais un terme non grossier, j'ai dit suffisamment de grossièretés pour la semaine…, s'excusa Shyn en ricanant, avant de rajouter d'un air théâtral en levant le doigt : Énergumènes !

Cette fois, Luyo rigola franchement devant l'expression ravie de la jeune femme, qui tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air stupéfait.

— Ravis de voir que ma bêtise t'amuse…, fit-elle en souriant dans une expression amusée.

Le Lucario s'arrêta lentement de rire et garda un sourire en coin en regardant sur le côté. Shyn continua à le fixer, prenant un air attendri en souriant avec douceur.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir rire un peu… tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ça te va bien…, murmura-t-elle, avant de détourner le regard vers la mer.

Luyo cessa alors de sourire et retourna son attention vers Shyn qui ne le regardait plus.

— Tu n'as qu'à me faire rire, alors…, fit le Lucario d'une voix grave en regardant le profil de la jeune femme qui tourna légèrement son attention vers lui.

Shyn leva les sourcils en le regardant de côté.

— C'est un défi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé, auquel Luyo lui répondit par un regard hautain et mystérieux en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de pouffer de rire tout doucement.

— Je tiens le pari…, rajouta-t-elle tranquillement, avant de reprendre un peu de fumée toxique dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé du Lucario qui avait repris son sourire en coin.

.

Un peu plus tard, Shyn et Luyo reprirent le chemin de la cabine, sans oublier d'aller récupérer les évolitions. Milliu dormait déjà dans un coin, tandis que Shorty jouait dans la piscine à boules.

Shyn eut d'ailleurs du mal à l'en faire sortir, et c'est finalement avec l'aide du Lucario qu'ils réussirent à coincer le Noctali dans un coin, avant que la jeune femme ne le prenne dans ses bras comme un gros bébé.

Le petit groupe retourna ensuite dans la cabine où Shyn déposa Shorty devant la télévision pour l'occuper avant d'aller prendre un bain, laissant Milliu dormir sur le lit et Luyo somnoler devant une série télé qu'il ne comprenait pas.

La jeune femme revint un peu plus tard, les cheveux humides et vêtus d'un shorty et d'un long débardeur beige assortis. Elle avait, de toute évidence, laissé ses vêtements de la journée dans la salle de bain, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Luyo qui tourna la tête vers elle, l'air très intrigué.

Shyn ne s'en rendit pas compte, occupée à fouiller dans son sac pour en retirer ses affaires habituelles, mais l'odeur de fleurs qui se dégageait de l'humidité propre de ses cheveux, intéressait beaucoup le Lucario. Celui-ci se pencha d'ailleurs légèrement vers elle sur le côté pour renifler discrètement l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa chevelure et de sa peau.

La jeune femme sortit ensuite son fameux cahier bleu et écrivit dedans, toujours sans se rendre compte de l'intérêt du Pokémon pour sa personne, ou plus précisément pour son odeur. Luyo se tenait à une distance respectable d'elle et Shyn ne sentit du coup pas la respiration du Pokémon sur sa peau.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Lucario pour arriver à s'écarter de la jeune femme en grimaçant, Shorty grimpant sur le lit pour venir lui aussi renifler Shyn qui fermait son cahier.

— _Ça_ _sent fort. Tu as changé de produit ?_ demanda le Noctali d'un air vague comme si c'était une habitude.

— J'ai utilisé ceux fournis par le service. Pourquoi, ça sent pas bon ? fit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à Luyo, qui s'était à moitié couché à sa place à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard interdit, comme s'il avait peur de répondre à la question.

— _Non, au contraire_ _ça_ _sent super bon, mais ça embaume !_ ricana Shorty, avant d'aller se coucher à côté de sa sœur au bout du lit.

— Ça sent si fort que ça ? questionna Shyn d'un air un peu hébété en jetant un regard vers Shorty, puis vers Luyo qui gardait son expression confuse, regardant les mèches humides de la jeune femme pendre sur son épaule, avant de faire non de la tête.

Shyn ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser de la réponse du Pokémon, et fit un bruit bizarre avec sa bouche avant d'éteindre la télévision, puis retourna dans la salle de bain se sécher les cheveux.

Elle revint peu après et se coucha dans le lit, imitée par le Lucario qui garda bien sa place de son côté du lit tandis que Shyn éteignait la lumière. Il jeta ensuite un regard vague vers la jeune femme qui s'allongeait sur le dos, puis se tourna vers le hublot. La lumière des étoiles et de la mer était visible, laissant une douce lumière bleutée rentrer dans la pièce, accompagnant la douce odeur de fleurs que Shyn avait donnée à la pièce en se promenant dedans…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Ça y est, Shyn et Luyo ont enfin officiellement quitté Kanto, direction Hoenn !_

 _Un voyage de quelques jours commence, et déjà un problème subvient…_

 _._

 _Et ça y est, Shyn s'énerve !_

 _Non seulement elle est en manque de nicotine, mais la jeune femme ne supporte pas que l'on manque de respect à Luyo !_

 _Et après avoir menacé un montagnard de lui envoyer un caillou dans la figure, elle balance un pichet d'eau sur un serveur ! (violence extrême !)_

 _._

 _Mais le « rejet » des Pokémon est quelque chose de peu exploité dans l'animé, je trouve, alors qu'il est forcément pressent, vu que le monde entier n'aime pas forcément ces créatures._

 _._

 _Sinon, je ferais une remarque sur ce chapitre :_

 _* Il y a un indice caché dans le début de chapitre concernant un Pokémon important que Shyn et Luyo vont rencontrer. Inutile de chercher un nom, l'indice est plus vicieux que ça._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	19. Chapitre 17 :Un entraînement énergétique

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _  
_

 _TheAnonymousGuyOfPhone_

_Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et ça me fait très plaisir que tu me laisse un commentaire, n'hésite pas en laisser plus si tu le souhaites :)_  
 _Oui, j'ai aussi pu constater qu'il y a peu de Fanfic Francais avec Lucario, ce que je trouve dommage, car tout le monde n'a pas le temps et l'envie de lire une histoire en anglais.  
J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)_

* * *

.

 ** **Chapitre 17 : Un** **entraînement** **énergétique.****

.

.

*.*.*

 _._

Le lendemain matin, Luyo fut réveillé par la lumière extérieure, Shyn n'ayant pas fermé le rideau du hublot. Le Lucario ouvrit les yeux, semblant un peu fatigué, et prit rapidement un air effaré en voyant que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Elle dormait toujours, le visage et le corps tournés vers lui, l'air profondément endormi.

Luyo sentit un léger malaise le prendre aux tripes en sentant l'odeur fruitée et sucrée de Shyn lui monter au nez, et se redressa vivement en reculant pour s'écarter d'elle. Mais son entrain lui valut de se prendre les pieds dans les draps, et il tomba en arrière, finissant sa course par terre au pied du lit.

Le Pokémon grimaça en ronchonnant alors que Shorty, qui était couché par terre, se réveilla en entendant le Lucario tomber et tourna un regard flou vers lui.

— _Qu'est_ _-_ _ce que tu fais par terre ?_ grinça le Noctali en regardant Luyo d'un air fatigué.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et finit de s'extirper des draps avant de se relever, grimaçant de nouveau en se massant le dos.

— Rien… j'ai glissé…, répondit-il finalement en jetant un regard vers Shyn, qui ne s'était pas réveillée, mais avait changé de côté et lui tournait maintenant le dos.

De toute évidence, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et Luyo retourna se coucher à sa place, restant bien de son côté pour être sûr de ne pas être trop proche de la jeune femme, l'air un peu perturbé.

 _._

Il fallut plusieurs jours de voyage au petit groupe pour arriver dans la région de Hoenn. Bien que le bateau ne faisait pas d'escale, la distance était relativement grande entre Kanto et Hoenn.

Shyn et Luyo avaient déjà fait le tour du bateau le premier jour et ne firent pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre pendant le reste du voyage. Surveillant les évolitions du coin de l'œil, tout en se promenant, ou observant des combats entre dresseurs sur le pont arrière.

Évidemment, la jeune femme ne retenta pas de retourner dans le restaurant d'où le Lucario s'était fait renvoyer, et c'est dans d'autres établissements où les Pokémon étaient autorisés que Shyn et Luyo allèrent les autres jours pour déjeuner. Shyn prenant un malin plaisir de changer quasiment à chaque fois de plat pour faire goûter différentes choses au Pokémon, qui trouva rapidement ça amusant. Mais le Lucario était surtout content de partager des choses avec la jeune femme, qui s'était grandement calmée au fil des jours de voyage et ne fumait maintenant plus que deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir, pour le plus grand plaisir des trois Pokémon.

 _ _.__

 _Hoenn : Poivressel_

 _ _.__

Une fois arrivé sur la terre ferme, le petit groupe flâna quelques minutes sur le port avant de trouver la direction du centre Pokémon. Poivressel était une grande ville portuaire donnant directement accès à la mer, et possédait entre autres un grand marché en plein air, ainsi qu'un chantier naval qui donnait toute sa réputation à la ville.

Parcourant la ville, Shyn sembla très intéressée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, jetant des coups d'œil aux maisons et boutiques principalement portées sur le commerce aquatique, tandis que Shorty et Milliu tentaient d'attraper des Pokémon volant blancs du nom de Goélise qui avaient le malheur de voler à leur portée.

Le centre Pokémon était situé un peu plus loin, tout en haut d'une petite falaise, donnant une superbe vue sur l'océan. C'était un centre assez grand avec plusieurs étages et un toit rond orange, signe que la ville devait être assez peuplée.

Une fois dans le centre, Shyn envoya les évolitions et Luyo se faire faire un bilan de santé pendant qu'elle faisait le plein d'objets et de nourriture au magasin du centre, avant de s'acheter une carte et un guide touristique de la région.

Elle récupéra ensuite tout le monde et alla s'asseoir sur une banquette rose qui faisait le tour d'un pilier en bois dans le hall.

— Où devons-nous aller maintenant ? demanda le Lucario en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme, jetant un œil à la carte.

— À Myokara. C'est une île située tout au sud-ouest. La grotte que je cherche est là-bas, répondit Shyn en montrant ladite île du bout du doigt pour montrer au Pokémon, avant de ramener son doigt sur Poivressel.

— Nous devons reprendre un bateau pour y aller ? questionna Luyo en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui opina de la tête.

— Oui. Nous devons retourner au port, il doit sûrement y avoir un bateau pour y aller. Poivressel est la plus grosse ville portuaire de la région et aussi la plus proche de cette île, dit Shyn en rangeant sa carte avant de se relever, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Mais le Lucario s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et jeta un regard à un Pokémon non loin qui le regardait fixement, l'air assez renfrogné.

La jeune femme vit que Luyo s'était arrêté et lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de suivre son regard pour elle aussi regarder le Pokémon. Il était bipède, un peu plus petit que le Lucario, de couleur rouge et jaune avec un bec, une crête orange sur la tête et trois griffes à chaque main, ainsi que des pattes d'oiseau en guise de pieds.

Shyn leva un sourcil circonspect, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce Pokémon, mais il lui disait néanmoins quelque chose. Le Pokémon gardait lui toute son attention fixée sur Luyo. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus vu son regard légèrement agressif.

Le Lucario, lui, ne fit rien, et se contenta de rejoindre la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer discrètement :

— Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment…

Shyn lui jeta un œil intrigué, mais confirma les doutes de Luyo, car le Pokémon le fixait toujours sans bouger.

— Oui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'il t'en veut personnellement… répondit la jeune femme en se décalant légèrement pour se mettre un peu devant le Lucario pour le protéger au cas où le drôle de Pokémon se déciderait à foncer sur lui.

Mais une voix féminine se fit entendre, interpellant le Pokémon qui tourna la tête vers le comptoir alors que l'infirmière Joëlle en sortait.

— Galifeu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit d'aller aider pour ranger les cartons dans l'entrepôt ! râla la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement agacée.

Shyn tourna elle aussi la tête vers elle alors que le Pokémon poussait un soupir, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmière, non sans un dernier regard noir à Luyo.

La jeune femme suivit son mouvement et se tourna ensuite vers le Lucario, le regard brillant.

— Ça y est, je sais ce que c'est comme Pokémon ! fit-elle joyeusement.

Luyo leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Galifeu. C'est l'évolution de Poussifeu, le starter feu de Hoenn.

— Et alors ? demanda le Lucario sans comprendre.

— Galifeu est de type feu/combat ! Et vu comment celui-là te regardait, il devait sûrement avoir envie de se battre contre toi, vu sa nature combat et la tienne !

— Tu crois ? questionna Luyo d'un air un peu circonspect, pas vraiment convaincu.

— Je vois que ça… Ou bien il t'a peut-être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

— Hé, mais attends… on en avait déjà vu un en plus…, marmonna Shyn en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Le Lucario lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— Vraiment ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir…, répondit Luyo en jetant un œil vers le bureau de l'infirmière Joëlle.

— Mais si ! Rappelle-toi, à Cameran ! Flora en avait un ! Je me rappelle l'avoir vu le rappeler après que les deux membres de la Team Rocket se soient enfuis ! expliqua Shyn en se rappelant enfin pourquoi ce Pokémon lui disait quelque chose.

Le Lucario sembla dubitatif quelques secondes, avant de lui aussi afficher un air surpris.

— Ha oui, je me souviens, tu as raison… Je reconnais n'avoir pas trop fait attention à ce moment-là… J'avais… l'esprit ailleurs…, répondit Luyo en roulant des yeux.

Car s'il n'avait pas fait attention au Pokémon de Flora ou de Sacha à ce moment-là, c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Shyn. Mais la jeune femme n'en savait rien, et après un petit sourire amusé, reprit le chemin pour le port avec Luyo et les évolitions, qui les rejoignirent quand ils sortirent du centre Pokémon.

 _._

Mais une fois retournée au port, Shyn échangea quelques mots avec un jeune homme qui travaillait là-bas et fit une grimace déçue.

— Il n'y a aucun bateau pour Myokara à partir d'ici ? répéta la jeune femme d'un air embêté.

Le garçon en tee-shirt blanc fit une moue désolée.

— Il y en avait avant, mais avec les récents événements qui ont eu lieu, certains bateaux se sont retrouvés inopérationnels, et celui pour Myokara en fait partie, je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

— Mais alors… il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller si on n'a pas de bateau personnel ? demanda Shyn.

— Vous pouvez toujours en louer un, ou demander à un particulier, mais si vous ne pouvez pas j'ai entendu des collègues dire que certains petits villages en bord de mer jouaient les intérimaires pour certains trajets le temps que les bateaux de Poivressel soient tous réparés, expliqua le garçon en réfléchissant.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Des petits villages en bord de mer ?

Le garçon fit quelques pas en hochant la tête.

— Oui, des villages au sud et à l'est d'ici. Et je crois me souvenir qu'il y en a qui affrètent un bateau pouvant transporter quelques personnes pour Myokara, non loin d'ici au sud-ouest, fit-il en faisant des gestes avec son bras, avant de pointer une direction.

— Donc, si je veux aller à Myokara, il faut que j'aille à ce village et que je demande à monter sur ce bateau ? demanda Shyn en réfléchissant.

— Tout à fait oui. Si vous voulez, je peux demander à mon collègue de les contacter pour savoir quand part le prochain bateau, reprit le garçon en souriant en voyant qu'il avait capté l'intérêt de la jeune femme.

— Ce serait gentil, merci, le remercia Shyn en souriant poliment.

Le garçon partit ensuite retrouver un de ses collègues un peu plus loin et commença à discuter avec lui tandis que la jeune femme se grattait le menton, regardant les bateaux accoster un peu plus loin.

— On ne va pas reprendre le bateau tout de suite ? demanda alors Luyo en attirant l'attention de Shyn vers lui.

Le Pokémon n'avait rien dit de toute la conversation, mais avait bien compris le problème.

— J'ai bien peur que non…, répondit la jeune femme en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

Le Lucario se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

— Shyn. De quel événement parlait-il ?

La jeune femme tourna elle aussi la tête vers lui pour lui répondre.

— Il y a quelques semaines, des Pokémon légendaires de cette région se sont réveillés et ont un peu tout cassé sur leur passage. J'ai vu ça aux informations, je me renseignais pour venir ici à ce moment-là. Apparemment, il a plu jusqu'à ce que l'océan déborde dans certains endroits, et des volcans sont entrés en éruption dans d'autres. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que certains bateaux ont dû avoir des problèmes, expliqua-t-elle.

Luyo fit une grimace un peu inquiète en l'écoutant.

— Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux de rester ici dans ce cas-là ? fit-il d'un air tendu en jetant un coup d'œil aux gens autour d'eux, comme s'il trouvait bizarre que les gens soient aussi calmes.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils se sont rendormis et ont de nouveau disparu depuis. Mais tout ça a un peu secoué la région par endroits, répondit Shyn en souriant légèrement, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui avait apparemment fini de parler et revenait vers eux.

— Désolé pour l'attente, mon collègue les a eus au téléphone et ils ont dit que le bateau faisait l'aller-retour deux fois par semaine et qu'il venait juste de partir, donc qu'il devrait être de retour au village de Bizac dans deux jours normalement, fit le garçon en souriant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en l'écoutant.

— D'accord, vous croyez que j'aurai le temps d'y aller avant qu'il revienne ? Vous savez combien de temps ça prend pour aller là-bas à pied à partir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux en réfléchissant en même temps.

— Environ deux jours, je pense, peut-être une journée et demie si vous partez maintenant, répondit le jeune homme tranquillement.

— Entendu, merci pour votre aide, dit ensuite Shyn en souriant.

— Je vous en prie, bon séjour ! fit le garçon en lui rendant son sourire, avant de repartir travailler tandis que la jeune femme et les trois Pokémon partaient dans l'autre sens.

— Donc du coup… on va avoir un peu de marche à faire avant de reprendre le bateau, expliqua Shyn un peu plus loin en regardant sa carte pour repérer le chemin pour le village de Bizac.

— _Après_ _avoir passé une semaine à tourn_ _er_ _en rond sur un bateau, moi ça ne me_ _déplaît_ _pas de pouvoir enfin marcher sur la terre ferme,_ miaula Shorty tout content en sautillant sur place.

— Je suis d'accord. J'aime bien l'eau, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. Surtout que l'on risque de reprendre plusieurs fois le bateau ici…, reprit la jeune femme d'un air songeur en jetant un regard à Milliu qui reniflait l'air, le nez levé.

— Nous partons tout de suite du coup ? demanda Luyo d'une voix neutre, semblant indifférent à la bonne humeur du petit groupe.

Shyn tourna la tête vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant.

— Oui. Autant ne pas traîner !

 _._

Le petit groupe partit donc rapidement, laissant derrière eux Poivressel sans prendre le temps de visiter la ville malgré le grand marché en plein air et le musée océanographique.

Ils partirent vers le sud et trouvèrent rapidement un chemin vers l'ouest pour rejoindre le petit village en bord de mer du nom de Bizac.

Ils marchèrent ensuite toute la matinée dans un chemin de forêt, jusqu'au déjeuner, avant de faire une pause repas non loin d'une petite rivière.

Milliu et Shorty étaient très intéressés par les Pokémon qu'ils avaient croisé et qui les entouraient encore, que ce soit des Pokémon chenilles roses, du nom de Chenipotte, accrochés aux arbres, ou des Pokémon oiseaux noirs et blancs du nom de Nirondelle, qui allaient et venaient dans le ciel depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

De leur côté, Shyn et Luyo préparèrent le repas, laissant les évolitions aller renifler de nouveaux Pokémon agglutinés au pied d'un arbre qui ressemblaient à de gros champignons.

La jeune femme appela ensuite les deux Pokémon et tout le monde commença à manger.

Mais un Pokémon, attiré par l'odeur de nourriture et le bruit du petit groupe, sortir rapidement d'un buisson et s'avança silencieusement vers eux, avant de tourner son attention vers le Noctali.

Celui-ci releva alors le nez de sa gamelle et lança un regard noir au long Pokémon marron et blanc qui semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il mangeait.

— Dégage ! C'est à moi ! grinça Shorty d'une voix mauvaise, faisant reculer d'un pas le Pokémon inquiet.

Shyn remarqua à son tour la présence du squatteur et jeta un regard fatigué au Noctali en posant son assiette sur le rocher derrière elle.

— Shorty, ne soit pas si agressif…, murmura la jeune femme, avant de fouiller dans son sac sous le regard intrigué de Luyo qui suivit son mouvement et vit Shyn sortir une baie blanche et la tendre au Pokémon affamé.

— Tiens, mange ça plutôt, fit-elle en souriant au Pokémon, qui hésita une seconde, et renifla le fruit, avant de faire un grand sourire et de croquer dedans.

Le Noctali en profita pour décaler sa gamelle sur le côté et remit son nez dedans pour continuer de manger tandis que le Pokémon marron grignotait la baie joyeusement.

Shyn fit un petit sourire et récupéra son assiette pour continuer son propre repas.

— Tu connais ce Pokémon ? demanda Luyo en regardant à tour de rôle le Pokémon et Shyn, qui se tourna légèrement vers lui, la fourchette dans la bouche.

La jeune femme finit sa bouchée avant de répondre au Lucario.

— Je crois que c'est un Zigzaton, un Pokémon de Hoenn. J'en avais encore jamais vu en vrai, mais j'en avais vu dans un reportage, expliqua Shyn en montrant le Pokémon avec sa fourchette.

— Tu connais tous les Pokémon de cette région ? questionna ensuite le Lucario en continuant de mâcher.

Lui n'avait pas besoin de finir de manger pour pouvoir parler.

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes.

— Non. Seulement certains assez connus, comme ceux que l'on a croisés, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en haussant les épaules.

Luyo ne répondit rien et continua de manger avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers le Zigzaton qui avait fini sa baie et regardait la jeune femme avec envie, l'air d'en demander plus.

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, les évolitions allèrent voir du côté de la petite rivière d'où des Pokémon étaient visibles. Shyn s'y dirigea également, mais prit soin juste avant de récupérer des barres de chocolat dans son sac, et en tendit une au Lucario. Le Pokémon la prit en souriant, imité par la jeune femme.

— Fait attention, on devient vite accro au chocolat…, murmura Shyn d'un air sournois, avant de faire quelques pas vers la rivière.

Luyo leva un sourcil circonspect vers la jeune femme.

— C'est toi qui me le donnes…, répondit-il d'un air un peu suspect en regardant Shyn en biais.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Je sais…, fit-elle d'une voix sournoise en lançant un regard mystérieux au Pokémon.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils et voulut répondre, mais la voix de Shorty le coupa, et lui et Shyn tournèrent la tête vers le Pokémon qui était au bord de la rivière et regardait un petit Pokémon rond et bleu glisser sur l'eau.

— _Hé_ _é_ _é, regardez, encore des nouveaux Pokémon !_ fit le Noctali joyeusement en tournant la tête vers Shyn et Luyo qui s'approchèrent de lui.

La jeune femme jeta un œil au Pokémon rond, avant de voir un autre Pokémon bleu avec un nénuphar sur la tête qui semblait flotter sur l'eau.

— Celui avec un nénuphar sur la tête c'est un Nénupiot, l'autre par contre je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais vu sa dégaine, je dirais que c'est sûrement un type eau…, expliqua Shyn en réfléchissant, se grattant le menton avec sa barre de chocolat.

Milliu jeta un regard rapide à la jeune femme et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour s'approcher du Pokémon rond, avant d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, puis de revenir au pied de Shyn.

— _Il a dit qu'il était un_ _A_ _ra_ _kd_ _o_ , dit la Mentali en souriant.

— Arakdo… et il t'a dit son type ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air intéressé en reportant son attention au Pokémon qui dansait sur l'eau.

— _Eau et insecte._

Shyn ne répondit rien et fit une grimace légèrement agacée en regardant le Pokémon, avant de finalement retourner vers son sac.

Luyo la suivit du regard sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, puis la vit revenir avec un petit carnet à la main. La jeune femme s'assit ensuite au bord de la rivière et commença à écrire dans le carnet, tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux deux Pokémon eau avec lesquels Shorty et Milliu discutaient maintenant.

Le Lucario la regarda quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle et jeta un œil à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait cessé d'écrire et était maintenant en train de faire un croquis rapide de l'Arakdo.

Luyo observa le dessin en se rappelant du croquis de Lucario que Shyn avait fait quelques jours avant dans son cahier bleu et se demanda si la jeune femme ne venait pas de prendre des notes sur le nouveau Pokémon. Mais Shyn répondit à sa question silencieuse en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil de côté.

— Vu que je ne suis pas dresseuse, je n'ai pas de pokédex, donc parfois je note les informations principales des nouveaux Pokémon que je croise, expliqua la jeune femme en tournant son carnet vers Luyo pour lui montrer ses deux croquis.

— Un pokédex, c'est la petite machine qui permet d'identifier un Pokémon ? demanda le Lucario en regardant le carnet que Shyn lui montrait, remarquant d'autres notes et croquis de Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la page à côté.

Shyn opina.

— C'est ça, oui. Ondine en avait un, tu te souviens ? Elle l'a pointé sur toi, mais son pokédex n'avait pas d'information sur les Lucario, rappela la jeune femme en parlant de la jeune championne rousse de l'arène d'Azuria.

— Oui, je me souviens… Mais toi par contre tu en avais…, répondit Luyo en faisant un petit sourire en coin, se rappelant du monologue que Shyn avait sorti pour parler des Lucario à Ondine.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour devant l'air taquin du Pokémon.

— Je suis incollable sur les Lucario ou les Riolu. Tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question sur ta race et je suis quasiment sûre que je pourrais répondre ! fit Shyn en ricanant tout en refermant son carnet avant d'ouvrir sa barre de chocolat.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme qui commença à manger sa friandise.

— Et si tu ne sais pas répondre, ou que tu te trompes ? demanda Luyo sans lâcher son expression de profonde réflexion.

— Mmhhh… Tu n'auras qu'à me poser une question sur moi si je me trompe, mâchouilla Shyn en réfléchissant rapidement.

— Entendu… Mmmhhhh…, reprit le Pokémon en commençant lui aussi à manger son chocolat.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux évolitions qui jouaient dans l'eau avant de reporter son regard sur Luyo qui semblait avoir trouvé sa question.

— Quel est l'objectif principal d'un Lucario ? questionna Luyo d'un air très sérieux, tout en mangeant.

Shyn fit un sourire en coin, suivie d'un léger rire amusé, et finit sa bouchée pour répondre.

— S'il a un maître, le Lucario aura toujours pour objectif de le protéger, les Lucario sont très sélectifs dans le choix de leur maître et ne se trompent quasiment jamais, et s'ils n'apprécient pas ou plus leur maître, ils partent. Sinon, pour un Lucario sauvage…

La jeune femme fit une pause dans sa réponse, réfléchissant tout en mangeant un nouveau morceau avant de conclure.

— Je dirais que c'est le territoire…

Elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle et jeta un regard au Pokémon à côté d'elle pour avoir confirmation.

Celui-ci sembla légèrement embêté et grogna avant de répondre :

— Correct…

Shyn sourit d'un air victorieux sous l'expression boudeuse de Luyo qui mâchonnait toujours.

— Allez, la suivante ! s'amusa la jeune femme en finissant de manger, se tournant complètement vers le Lucario.

— Quelle est la taille la plus courante d'un Lucario ? demanda Luyo d'un air un peu ronchon.

— Trop facile, 1m20, une autre ! ricana Shyn.

— Le poids ?

— Le même que moi, 54, une autre très cher ! continua la jeune femme, semblant très amusée de voir l'expression ronchonne du Lucario.

Le Pokémon fit une pause en finissant lui aussi de manger et se remit à réfléchir en regardant le vide, avant de tourner la tête vers Shyn qui gardait son sourire en coin.

— … D'où vient notre pouvoir de l'Aura ? demanda finalement le Pokémon d'une voix rauque et basse en fixant le regard cristallin de la jeune femme.

Le sourire de Shyn disparut alors très lentement de son visage tandis qu'elle fixait un espace vide entre elle et Luyo.

Elle ne répondit rien, semblant figée.

— … Tu n'en sais rien ? fit soudainement le Lucario en réalisant que la jeune femme n'avait de toute évidence pas la réponse au vu de son expression vide.

Shyn reprit le contrôle de son visage et jeta un regard consterné à Luyo.

— Parce que tu le sais, toi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix vive en regardant le Pokémon d'un air presque outré, comme si sa question était inappropriée.

— Non… Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu tout savoir sur ma race…, sourit le Lucario en voyant qu'il avait réussi à battre la jeune femme.

Shyn fit alors une grimace en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir et leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir.

— … Non, j'en sais rien… Tout comme je ne sais pas d'où viennent mes pouvoirs, j'ignore pourquoi les Lucario possèdent ce don…, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Luyo ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil avant que la jeune femme ne reporte son regard vers lui.

— … J'ai perdu. Tu peux me poser une question et je te répondrai. Réfléchis bien, ne demande pas n'importe quoi ! fit Shyn en reprenant un air plus amical en souriant tranquillement.

Mais le Lucario ne répondit de nouveau rien, et jeta un coup d'œil embêté sur le côté.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard du Pokémon.

— Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

— C'est un privilège que tu me fais, je ne veux pas le gâcher en te posant une question banale…, expliqua Luyo d'une voix agacée en réfléchissant.

Shyn ricana à sa réponse et se redressa légèrement.

— Très bien… Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir et me la poser plus tard, si tu veux, fit-elle d'une voix égale avant de se relever en récupérant son carnet de notes et les emballages des friandises.

Le Lucario regarda la jeune femme se relever et retourner près de son sac déposer ses affaires, avant de se tourner vers lui, tout en retirant son bonnet.

— Bon. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi d'avoir passé plusieurs jours bloquée sur un bateau ça m'a un peu rouillée, commença-t-elle en posant son bonnet sur un rocher, Je vais m'entraîner un peu, tu veux venir ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose…, continua Shyn en faisant un signe au Pokémon, qui hocha la tête en répondant :

— J'arrive…

 _ _.__

Les évolitions jetèrent un regard vague vers la jeune femme et Luyo qui s'éloignèrent légèrement pour aller s'entraîner un peu.

Shyn avait retiré son bonnet et sa veste, mais retira également ses chaussures une fois l'endroit trouvé, puis fit quelques pas vers le Pokémon qui avait maintenant le regard fixé sur les pieds de la jeune femme.

Shyn portait toujours ses grandes chaussettes noires, mais à part une bande de tissu passant sous sa plante, aucun tissu ne couvrait ses pieds tandis que celle-ci s'avançait vers le Lucario en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle avait peur de faire du bruit.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes, l'air un peu perplexe en voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas gênée de se déplacer de cette façon.

Shyn finit néanmoins par voir le regard du Lucario sur ses pieds et s'arrêta avant de l'interpeller.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, attirant l'expression perplexe du Pokémon vers son visage.

— Tu te tiens d'une drôle de façon pour une humaine…, fit le Lucario sans perdre son air interrogateur.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil circonspect avant de regarder ses pieds à son tour.

— Tu parles du fait que je me tienne sur la pointe des pieds ? questionna Shyn, tout en continuant de se tenir ainsi.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, la jeune femme fit un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est une habitude depuis que je suis petite. Je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça quand je n'ai pas de chaussures, pour courir ou combattre. J'ai un meilleur équilibre, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en faisant des pas de côté pour montrer qu'elle maîtrisait totalement sa façon de marcher.

— Je vois oui…, murmura le Lucario d'un air toujours un peu étonné en fixant les pieds nus de la jeune femme.

On aurait dit qu'elle dansait, sautillant par petits bonds sur le côté.

— Tu te tiens de la même façon d'ailleurs, rajouta Shyn d'une voix plus forte en s'arrêtant de bouger.

Le Pokémon releva la tête vers elle.

— Oui, mais moi je me tiens toujours comme ça, je ne peux pas marcher autrement, contrairement à toi, répondit Luyo d'une voix neutre en reportant son regard sur les jambes de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait légèrement courbées pour améliorer son équilibre.

— C'est vrai…, dit Shyn en haussant les épaules comme si elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un petit sourire et ramena ses mains devant elle, face à face.

Son pendentif brilla très légèrement, suivi par une légère lumière entre ses deux mains avant qu'un fin bâton bleu transparent apparaisse.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés en regardant Shyn faire apparaître un long bâton d'énergie, qu'elle attrapa ensuite dans sa main droite et regarda le Pokémon d'un air amusé, avant de lui montrer le bâton.

— Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai un bâton ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en lui montrant son jouet.

— Tu peux aussi faire ça ? demanda Luyo en réalisant que le bâton était une copie quasi conforme de l'attaque Charge-Os qu'il avait apprise récemment.

Shyn fit un nouveau sourire amusé.

— Je peux faire des tas de choses que tu ne sais pas…, répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux en faisant tourner son bâton, tout en reculant d'un pas, avant de pointer son bâton sur lui, le regard déterminé.

— Un petit duel ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien, et en guise de réponse fit apparaître son os d'Aura.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire entre l'amusement et le défi alors que le Lucario se mettait en position de combat.

— Je te rappelle que les Aurasphère ne marchent pas…, rappela Shyn d'une voix plus sourde, son visage prenant un air sérieux, signe qu'elle se concentrait pour combattre.

— Je sais…

 _._

Luyo et Shyn combattirent ensuite plusieurs minutes comme cela, ne se servant que de leur Aura pour éviter les coups en s'attaquant avec leurs bâtons d'énergie respectifs.

Le Lucario parvenait mieux à parer les coups de la jeune femme qu'avant, signe que leur entraînement portait ses fruits, mais Shyn se révéla plus coriace que prévu.

Le Pokémon découvrit alors que la position dans laquelle se tenait la jeune femme n'était pas du tout anodine, car elle était plus agile et rapide que quand elle portait ses chaussures, et esquiva plusieurs fois ses coups en sautant au-dessus de lui, avant de l'attaquer sur le côté.

Shyn arborait de nouveau son expression impassible légèrement froide, ses ailes brillant doucement par moments quand elle utilisait un peu de sa puissance pour le frapper ou esquiver, suivant les mouvements de son Aura.

 _« Elle est forte… »_ pensa Luyo en parant de justesse un retour de bâton de Shyn, qui enchaîna juste après en sautant sur le côté, avant de faire tourner son bâton dans sa main, se remettant en position de combat, son arme en avant, se tenant en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.

Luyo eut une seconde d'absence en regardant la position de la jeune femme, car comme cela, elle ressemblait beaucoup à un Lucario.

Le Pokémon se mit alors à se demander si son style de combat n'était pas un mélange entre les arts martiaux humains et la technique de combat des Lucario, d'où son habitude de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps, car quelque chose le frappa soudainement dans la tête sur le côté.

Luyo poussa ensuite un grognement étouffé et tomba par terre sous le choc.

Shyn regarda le Lucario s'écrouler sans comprendre, l'air perplexe, avant de tourner la tête du côté d'où venait l'attaque. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et fit disparaître son bâton en jetant un regard noir à Shorty qui rigolait à quelques mètres.

— _H_ _ahaha ! Il l'a pas vu venir_ _celle-là_ _! C'est ça de se_ _déconcentrer,_ _Luyo !_ ricana le Pokémon d'une voix forte.

Le Noctali avait laissé sa sœur patauger dans la rivière et était venu voir le combat entre Shyn et Luyo, et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'interrompre en envoyant une Ball'Ombre sur le Lucario.

Luyo entendit le Noctali se moquer de lui et se releva en ronchonnant, s'asseyant en jetant un coup d'œil à Shyn qui fixait toujours le Pokémon, avant de lui aussi tourner son regard vers lui.

— Shorty, ça suffit les bêtises…, grinça la jeune femme en voyant que le Noctali rigolait toujours, avant de se rapprocher de Lucario et de tendre la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Pokémon regarda la main de Shyn d'un air perplexe, semblant se demander pourquoi la jeune femme lui montrait sa main.

— Tu comptes la prendre ou juste la fixer ? demanda finalement Shyn d'un air légèrement intrigué en voyant que Luyo n'avait de toute évidence pas compris son geste.

Le Lucario eut un léger soubresaut et bredouilla un « Oui, pardon », avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme et de se relever.

Shorty, lui, continuait à rire et se roula par terre joyeusement.

Une fois le Lucario remis debout, Shyn jeta un regard sournois au Noctali, puis fit briller son bras, et envoya une onde d'énergie sur le Noctali, qui ne la vit pas et se la prit en plein dans les fesses.

Le Pokémon poussa alors un cri de surprise et vola sur quelques centimètres avant de s'écrouler par terre sous l'expression ébahie de Luyo et ravie de la jeune femme.  
Shorty se redressa peu après et jeta un regard outré à Shyn.

— _Méchante !_ couina-t-il, avant de décamper rapidement pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre. Le Noctali tira ensuite la langue à la jeune femme, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer totalement.

Shyn se tourna alors vers le Lucario qui avait la bouche entr'ouverte, semblant très étonné.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Luyo en fixant la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé un visage calme et doux.

— L'onde d'énergie ? Hé bien, je pense que ça peut s'apparenter à l'attaque Onde Vide de Lucario, expliqua Shyn tranquillement.

— Tu maîtrises une autre attaque qu'un Lucario peut apprendre ? fit de nouveau Luyo, l'air très intéressé.

— Oui. L'attaque Onde Vide est une vague d'énergie relâchée tout d'un coup, donc c'est assez facile à maîtriser pour moi avec mon Aura, expliqua la jeune femme d'un air égal, semblant ne pas comprendre l'intérêt soudain du Pokémon pour la ressemblance de ses attaques avec celles des Lucario.

— Je vois oui. Et est-ce que tu peux imiter encore d'autres attaques avec ton Aura, en plus de celle-ci, Aurasphère et Charge-Os ? continua Luyo de plus en plus intéressé.

Shyn se gratta le menton en réfléchissant, le regard sur le côté.

— Eh bien… J'en ai bien une autre qui ressemble à une attaque de type combat qu'un Lucario peut apprendre…, marmonna la jeune femme en continuant de fouiller dans sa mémoire, faisant rebondir le bout de ses doigts sur son menton en se tortillant la bouche.

— Laquelle ? demanda Luyo sans la lâcher du regard.

— Si tu ne la connais pas, le nom ne te dira sûrement rien …

— Tu peux me la montrer alors ? proposa le Lucario.

Shyn reporta son regard vers lui, l'air un peu circonspect.

— Pour te la montrer il faudrait que je t'attaque. C'est une attaque qui frappe au corps-à-corps…, fit-elle à voix basse.

Luyo haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— Alors, fais-le.

— Sérieusement ? marmonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard suspicieux au Pokémon, comme si elle redoutait un traquenard.

— Je t'ai demandé de m'entraîner. Si je veux apprendre des choses, autant les tester moi-même, et les ressentir…, expliqua Luyo d'une voix calme sans se démonter.

Shyn le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant légèrement, avant de finalement se tourner vers lui.

— Certes… enfin, si tu le demandes, murmura-t-elle.

Le Lucario se raidit alors en s'attendant à recevoir un coup, mais au lieu de ça, Shyn lui montra le plat de sa main, et déplaça ensuite sa main pour aller la poser sur son torse, juste au-dessus de sa pointe.

Luyo regarda sa main d'un air à la fois perplexe et incompris et jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui le regardait fixement.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire et murmura un faible : « Attention au choc… »

Le Pokémon ouvrit alors de grands yeux en sentant une vague d'énergie le parcourir là où la jeune femme avait posé sa main. Mais la puissance était moindre, et Luyo ne décolla que de quelques centimètres avant de retomber un mètre plus loin.

Le Lucario garda un air halluciné en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, regardant le ciel, puis vit le visage de Shyn se placer dans son champ de vision.

— Ça va ? J'ai utilisé le moins d'énergie possible pour ne pas risquer de te faire mal…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue, avant de tendre sa main au Pokémon pour l'aider une nouvelle fois à se relever.

Une fois debout et son esprit revenu à sa place, le Lucario tourna un regard très intéressé vers Shyn.

— C'était…, commença Luyo, mais la jeune femme le coupa d'une voix douce.

— Pour un Lucario, on appellerait cela une attaque Forte-Paume, commença-t-elle en montrant le plat de sa main à Luyo, Cela consiste à décharger une forte dose d'énergie à partir de la paume de sa main.

— Oui… j'ai bien senti le choc…, confirma le Pokémon dans une grimace en se touchant le torse là où Shyn avait utilisé son attaque.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils.

— Vu ton degré de maîtrise, tu devrais largement être capable de l'apprendre. Normalement ce n'est pas une attaque très difficile, et de ce que j'en ai lu, les Lucario l'apprennent souvent tout seuls, fit Shyn en jetant des coups d'œil rapides dans le vide, signe qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers Luyo qui avait cessé de se tripoter et la regardait d'un air presque jovial.

— Je pourrai te l'apprendre plus tard si tu veux, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en captant la grande attention que lui portait le Lucario.

— J'en serais ravi…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix rauque en hochant la tête, tout en souriant.

Shyn lui rendit son sourire d'un air doux avant de tourner les talons.

— Tu es assez tombé pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons ça plus tard…

La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite et retourna vers la rivière sous le regard enthousiaste de Luyo qui semblait avoir oublié les coups qu'il s'était pris aujourd'hui et avait juste l'air ravi que Shyn lui ait proposé de lui apprendre une attaque qu'elle maîtrisait.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Shyn et Luyo arrivent donc enfin à Hoenn. Mais les événements récents qui se sont passé à Hoenn ne vont pas leur simplifier la tache pour rejoindre l'île de Myokara_

 _._

 _Petite séance de questions/réponses entre Luyo et Shyn sur le sujet des Lucario, avant d'enchaîner sur un nouvel entraînement._

 _Et cette fois, en plus de découvrir d'autres facultés liées à l'Aura que Shyn possède, la jeune femme nous démontre qu'il n'y a pas que ses pouvoirs qui sont liés au Lucario, mais l'ensemble de ses capacités, d'où sa façon de se déplacer._  
 _Shyn n'a pas fini de réserver des surprises…_

 _._

 _Nous assistons également à une nouvelle bêtise de Shorty (ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était calme), qui agit en fourbe et en paye le prix : en plein dans les fesses !_

 _Et à votre avis, quelle question Luyo posera-t-il à Shyn ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	20. Chapitre 18 : Une grande frayeur

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _  
_

 _TheAnonymousGuyOfPhone_

_En fait je réponds ici parce que je ne peux pas te répondre directement, car tu n'as pas de compte Fanfiction (et c'est aussi pour ça que je réponds qu'une fois par semaine) ^^  
L'histoire est longue et plus complexe qu'elle en a l'air, donc je me dois d'avoir un fil à suivre et d'avoir de l'avance sinon je ferais des erreurs.  
Je suis contente que Shyn te plaise. :) Certains ont reproché à Shyn d'être trop "renfermée" dans le Tome 1 , surtout au début, mais il faut voir au-delà des apparences, et si tu es capable de le faire j'en suis ravie. ^^ Surtout que Shyn n'a pas fini de révéler ses secrets._

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 18 : Une grande frayeur.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Celtic Music Morrigan Goddess of War** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Toujours en route pour Bizac, le petit groupe avait repris la route une fois Luyo reposé.

Ils avaient marché un peu en suivant le sentier forestier et avaient fini par arriver en haut d'un grand ravin. La suite du chemin se trouvait de l'autre côté, sauf que d'après la carte de Shyn, le seul pont pour y accéder se trouvait plus à l'est.

La jeune femme choisit donc de suivre le ravin vers l'est jusqu'à trouver le pont en espérant y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, car il commençait non seulement à se faire tard, mais le ciel était également en train de lentement se couvrir, signe qu'une tempête allait bientôt arriver.

Les deux évolitions suivirent Shyn sans rien dire, étant plus intéressées par un vol de Tylton, des petits Pokémon oiseau bleu avec de grandes ailes blanches duveteuses, qui sortaient du ravin, que par le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Luyo, lui, suivait la jeune femme de très près, l'air un peu renfrogné. Il avait fini par trouver la question qu'il souhaitait poser à Shyn, mais hésitait à le faire. Il avait peur que la jeune femme ne se mette en colère ou se vexe, car c'était une question très personnelle. Mais cela le travaillait, et c'était peut-être sa seule chance pour que Shyn lui réponde, car elle avait promis de lui répondre, peu importe ce qu'il demanderait.

Le Pokémon prit donc son courage à deux mains et parcourut rapidement les quelques pas qu'il restait entre lui et la jeune femme et vint se placer juste à côté d'elle.

Elle souriait légèrement et avait l'air très paisible, jetant des regards vagues aux arbres non loin d'eux où des Pokémon singes de couleur marron clair du nom de Parecool, dormaient à moitié pendus dans le vide.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard au Lucario et lui fit un grand sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur sa gauche vers le ravin.

— Ça a l'air vraiment profond là-dedans. On ne voit même pas le fond avec toute cette brume, il vaudrait mieux éviter de tomber dedans, dit Shyn en se décalant légèrement pour jeter un œil dans le ravin, avant de revenir vers le Lucario, qui s'était arrêté et la regardait d'un air le plus impassible possible malgré son stress intérieur.

— Shyn… J'ai réfléchi à la question que je voudrais te poser…, fit enfin Luyo une fois que la jeune femme fut revenue sur le chemin, attirant son attention.

Shyn fit un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

— Je t'écoute…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tranquille en reprenant sa marche.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'expression tendue du Lucario, et Luyo la laissa prendre quelques pas d'avance sur lui avant de poser sa question d'une voix hésitante et rauque :

— Shyn… Qu'y avait-il… derrière la dernière porte ?

À ces mots, la jeune femme se stoppa et son visage se figea dans une expression de peur. Elle ne souriait plus du tout.

Le Lucario s'arrêta lui aussi en voyant Shyn se figer, retenant son souffle, le regard fixé sur le dos de la jeune femme.

— … Tu as bien choisi ta question…, pas vrai ? murmura Shyn d'une voix lourde sans se retourner.

Luyo ne répondit rien et grimaça légèrement. Comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa question.

Shyn se retourna ensuite vers lui. Son expression était froide et fermée, on aurait dit qu'elle allait sortir un couteau de sa poche et lui planter dans la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends… comme réponse, à cette question ? demanda-t-elle au Lucario d'une voix glaciale sans aucune expression.

Le Pokémon déglutit et recula d'un pas par précaution, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

— Je ne sais pas… Mais, j'ai entendu les pleurs d'un enfant, et les cris d'une femme…, tenta-t-il d'une voix indécise en regardant sur le côté, avant de reporter son attention sur le regard froid de la jeune femme qui le fixait sans bouger.

— Est-ce que c'était les tiens ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Shyn prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, se contentant de fixer le visage du Lucario comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

— … Sans doute oui… Mais j'ai pleuré dans les trois cas…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix assez basse en gardant son air impassible.

— Les trois cas ? répéta Luyo en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme laissa un nouveau blanc en contemplant l'expression perplexe du Pokémon.

— À ton avis… qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ? fit-elle à son tour en levant très légèrement les sourcils.

— Je…

Le Lucario tenta de répondre, mais Shyn le coupa immédiatement d'une voix forte et tranchante :

— La mort ! Il y avait la mort Luyo ! cria la jeune femme dans une expression de douleur et de colère en fusillant le Pokémon du regard.

— … La… mort ? balbutia le Lucario comme s'il ne comprenait pas, reculant d'un nouveau pas en voyant Shyn s'énerver tout d'un coup.

— Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte « Douleur » ? La douleur ! La pire de ma vie, ou plus exactement les trois pires fois ! continua la jeune femme d'une voix forte et hargneuse.

— Shyn …, murmura le Pokémon en jetant un regard rapide derrière Shyn où les évolitions s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus loin devant eux en entendant la jeune femme crier, et les regardaient maintenant tous les deux d'un air incompris.

— Oui Luyo. J'ai vu la mort, par trois fois ! reprit Shyn d'une voix un peu plus basse, mais toujours en colère.

Luyo entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en l'entendant. Il était effaré. Il se doutait que la porte devait dissimuler quelque chose de très douloureux pour la jeune femme et que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le Riolu, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se rapportait également à la mort d'autres personnes.

Shyn fit une grimace douloureuse avant de baisser la tête, cachant son regard sous la visière de son bonnet.

— Shyn… je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que…, tenta le Lucario en se rendant compte de son erreur à avoir posé cette question. Il avait bien senti que c'était une mauvaise idée et il regrettait maintenant beaucoup son insistance et sa curiosité.

Il fit un pas inquiet vers la jeune femme, mais celle-ci redressa la tête, arborant une expression de nouveau fermée et insipide.

— Voilà, maintenant tu sais. J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ta question et que tu es satisfait de la réponse ! fit Shyn d'une voix calme, mais d'où l'agacement et une pointe de colère étaient palpables.

Elle fit ensuite un grand signe avec son bras comme si elle était sur une scène de théâtre et qu'elle saluait le public, et tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route, laissant le Lucario en plan.

Luyo la regarda s'éloigner d'un air désolé et douloureux, laissant ses oreilles tomber autour de sa tête.

— Non… je n'ai jamais voulu ça…, murmura-t-il d'une voix lourde, avant de suivre la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas rapide, et dépassa les évolitions sans les regarder.

.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle. Shyn marchait devant, le regard baissé vers le sol, suivie par les deux évolitions qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, et du Lucario qui regrettait amèrement sa question et arborait un air renfermé, légèrement triste.

Mais la jeune femme se stoppa quelques pas après et fixa un point un peu plus loin au-dessus du ravin. Un long pont en bois tenu par des cordes était visible et tanguait allégrement, poussé par le vent.

Shyn fit une grimace en le regardant avant de lever la tête pour regarder le ciel. Celui-ci était très sombre et l'air était de plus en plus lourd.

— _C'est le pont dont tu parlais ?_ demanda Milliu en rejoignant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un rapide regard et opina tandis que Shorty et Luyo les rejoignaient.

— La tempête approche, et le pont n'a pas l'air d'une solidité extrême, fit-elle d'une voix grave en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers les trois Pokémon.  
Les deux évolitions l'observaient d'un air intrigué, alors que Luyo semblait lui plus inquiet.

— Nous ferions mieux de traverser avant que le vent ne se lève trop, rajouta Shyn en partant vers le pont.

Les trois Pokémon approuvèrent et suivirent la jeune femme, mais à peine quelques pas plus loin le vent se mit à souffler, manquant de faire tomber le bonnet de Shyn qui s'arrêta de nouveau en tenant son bonnet sur sa tête en grimaçant.

Le ciel était maintenant tellement sombre que le soleil n'était plus du tout visible et de fines gouttelettes de pluie leur tombaient dessus, accompagnées de petites bourrasques.

Luyo rejoignit la jeune femme et jeta un regard au pont en grimaçant.

— Shyn, nous devrions…, tenta le Pokémon.

Mais Shyn l'ignora et se tourna vers les évolitions qui ne semblaient pas rassurées par l'attrait du ciel.

— Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut traverser avant que le vent et la pluie ne soient trop forts ! cria la jeune femme, avant de partir en courant en tenant son bonnet.

Shorty et Milliu se mirent eux aussi à courir, suivis de près par le Lucario qui fit une grimace inquiète en jetant un coup d'œil au ravin.

La fine brume qu'il y avait s'était épaissie et rendait maintenant totalement impossible de voir le fond de ce gouffre.

Le Lucario rejoignit ensuite rapidement Shyn, qui arriva la première au pont et se retourna vers les évolitions, avant de s'écarter tout en leur faisant signe de passer devant.

Les deux Pokémon hésitèrent quelques secondes, mais devant l'expression pressée de la jeune femme et après un nouveau souffle de vent dans la figure, se décidèrent finalement à avancer.

Shyn leur jeta un regard rapide et se tourna ensuite vers Luyo qui jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un ninja sortir d'un fourré pour les assassiner.

La jeune femme fixa le Lucario quelques secondes sans rien dire et pointa une nouvelle fois le pont du doigt pour lui faire signe de passer devant elle.

Mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas, et fixa le regard sombre de Shyn qui malgré le mauvais temps semblait toujours lui porter de la colère.

— Tu passes devant… je ne laisse personne derrière…, murmura la jeune femme devant la non-réaction du Lucario en faisant un pas vers lui en continuant de pointer le pont du doigt.

Luyo fixa encore quelques secondes les yeux cristallins de Shyn, avant d'opiner, et s'avança vers le pont, suivi de la jeune femme qui braqua un regard sombre sur son dos.

.

Un peu plus loin, les évolitions s'étaient arrêtées pour les attendre en voyant qu'ils ne suivaient pas, et se remirent en marche en voyant Luyo et Shyn les rejoindre.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et la fine bruine se transformait de plus en plus en vraie pluie, rendant les planches sous leurs pieds glissantes et dangereuses.

Shyn et Luyo pouvaient se tenir aux cordes pour maintenir leur équilibre, mais les évolitions, eux, ne le pouvant pas, ne faisaient pas du tout les malins et marchaient à pas prudents au milieu du pont en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

Mais une rafale de vent assez violente les frappa soudainement, faisant légèrement tanguer le pont sous leurs pieds.

Les évolitions s'arrêtent et se collèrent l'une à l'autre pour tenter de se retenir, tandis que Shyn et Luyo se tenaient aux cordages du pont de chaque côté, la jeune femme retenant une nouvelle fois son bonnet avec sa main en grimaçant.

— Milliu, Shorty, dépêchez-vous ! cria Shyn en voyant les deux Pokémon agglutinés au milieu du pont devant eux.

Il avait fait plus de la moitié du chemin et les deux Pokémon n'étaient plus très loin de la fin.

Le Noctali jeta un rapide regard à Shyn et opina en criant pour passer par-dessus le vent et attendit que le vent se calme, avant de tirer sa sœur par la peau du cou pour la forcer à avancer malgré sa peur.

Tirée par Shorty, Milliu poussa un couinement de peur, mais suivit son frère et se mit à courir avec lui pour atteindre l'autre côté avant qu'un nouveau coup de vent ne les frappe.

.

Et à peine les évolitions eurent-elles atteint l'autre côté, qu'une nouvelle bourrasque les frappa tous, faisant dangereusement tanguer le pont sous la violence du vent.

Les évolitions ne restèrent pas au bord du ravin et reculèrent rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri sous un arbre tandis que Shyn et Luyo arrêtaient une nouvelle fois leur avancée.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon durent cette fois beaucoup plus s'agripper aux cordages pour ne pas tomber alors que le pont oscillait de tous les côtés, menaçant de se rompre ou de les faire tomber sur le côté.

Shyn grimaça en se maintenant aux cordes, tout en tentant d'empêcher son bonnet de s'envoler, et jeta un regard au Lucario devant elle qui faisait pareil et se retourna ensuite vers elle une fois le vent calmé.

Luyo jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, auquel Shyn répondit par un mouvement de menton pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait avancer, avant d'elle-même faire un pas.

Mais dès que son pied toucha la planche humide, un craquement se fit entendre.

Shyn eut juste le temps de jeter un œil à son pied avant que la planche sous elle ne craque de nouveau, et ne se fende en deux.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant tomber et passa à travers la planche brisée avant de se rattraper de justesse à l'autre planche devant elle, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Le Lucario, qui avait repris sa marche, se retourna vers Shyn en entendant le bruit et le cri et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant la jeune femme se retenir de tomber.

— Shyn ! cria-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour.

Mais une nouvelle bourrasque les frappa, faisant cette fois perdre son bonnet à la jeune femme qui fit une grimace en le voyant s'envoler vers l'autre côté du ravin alors que Luyo manquait de glisser et se rattrapait aux cordages.

Shyn grimaça de nouveau en sentant ses mains glisser sur la planche mouillée alors que le vent la poussait et lui envoyait ses cheveux dans la figure, tentant malgré tout de s'accrocher.

Mais un nouveau craquement venant de la planche où elle se retenait se fit entendre, et Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en regardant ses mains glisser dessus, avant de finalement lâcher.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en se sentant tomber dans le vide, avant d'être rattrapé in-extrémis par le Lucario qui lui agrippa le poignet en grimaçant.

Il avait littéralement glissé sur les planches pour tenter d'empêcher Shyn de tomber et se tenait comme il pouvait à la planche de son autre main.

— Luyo, ne reste pas là ! cria la jeune femme en voyant que le Lucario se tenait sur la planche qui avait craqué quelques secondes avant, La planche va casser, tu vas tomber ! continua Shyn en affichant une expression affolée.

Le Pokémon sembla saisir ses propos, mais un peu trop tard alors que ladite planche émettait un craquement sourd sous ses jambes, et se brisa la seconde d'après. Le Lucario eut ensuite juste le temps de se rattraper aux cordages du pont pour éviter de tomber avec Shyn dans le ravin.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux suspendus dans le vide, Luyo se tenant à une corde servant de soutien au pont en retenant la jeune femme par l'autre main, affichant un air très inquiet.

Mais l'expression de Shyn s'accentua rapidement alors qu'elle jetait un œil à la corde où le Lucario se tenait. Celle-ci semblait assez vieille et effilée par endroits, surtout à une zone à quelques centimètres de là où Luyo se tenait. Elle pouvait lâcher à tout moment, entraînant leur chute à tous les deux dans l'obscurité du ravin.

De toute évidence, cette corde n'était pas faite pour soutenir directement un poids de plus de 100 kilos et Shyn fit une grimace douloureuse en jetant un œil au Lucario qui tentait de maintenir sa prise en grimaçant, le regard concentré.

La jeune femme voulut parler, mais une nouvelle bourrasque les frappa, les faisant voler dans le vide, ce qui permit à la corde de se tirer un peu plus à cause de la force exercée dessus.

— Luyo ! On va tomber ! cria ensuite Shyn dès qu'elle le put, relevant son regard vers Luyo en fermant un œil, tentant de voir l'expression du Pokémon malgré la pluie qui lui tombait sur le visage.

— Je ne lâcherai pas ! répondit le Lucario d'une voix forte en grimaçant lui aussi à cause de la pluie et de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se tenir et retenir Shyn.

— On va tomber tous les deux…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu moins forte en jetant un nouveau regard vers la corde.

Luyo poussa un fort grognement et ronchonna sans prononcer de mots distincts.

— On ne va pas tomber. Je vais nous sortir de là, je vais te remonter ! cria le Lucario après quelques secondes de silence, observant le pont, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Shyn.

La jeune femme avait le regard fixé sur la corde qui se tendait de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne se rompe. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Luyo qui l'observait en grimaçant à cause de la pluie.

— Luyo… C'est la deuxième fois que tu mets ta vie en jeu pour sauver la mienne…, fit alors Shyn d'une voix douce et triste que le Lucario eut du mal à entendre avec le bruit du vent et de la pluie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en observant le visage de la jeune femme sous lui.

Shyn fit un sourire triste en plissant les yeux avant de répondre.

— À l'Arbre des Origines, quand ce globule allait m'avaler… tu as essayé de me sauver. Mais quand tu as vu que tu n'y arriverais pas, au lieu de partir… tu m'as serré dans tes bras… Tu étais prêt à mourir avec moi… sans aucune raison…, raconta Shyn d'une voix un peu plus forte en le regardant, tout en continuant de sourire.

L'expression de Luyo se transforma en étonnement, semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune femme avant de faire une nouvelle grimace.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? hurla-t-il pour passer par-dessus une nouvelle rafale qui les fit à nouveau danser dans le vide.

Shyn sourit de plus belle, mais cette fois d'un air désolé, et attendit que le vent se calme avant de répondre :

— Je te remercie Luyo… tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui se soucie autant de moi… cela me touche beaucoup…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en regardant le Pokémon tendrement, caressant son poignet avec son pouce.

Le Lucario jeta un regard interdit au visage de Shyn puis à leurs mains liées, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui arborait toujours un air doux et triste.

— Shyn…

— Je suis désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure… Tu as juste l'art de me poser des questions… auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre…, reprit la jeune femme sans le lâcher du regard, avant de faire un sourire mélancolique.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Luyo aurait été touché par ses mots, mais à ce moment-là, il était surtout très inquiet. Car les paroles et l'air doux de Shyn ressemblaient à un adieu.

Le Pokémon prit un air affolé et resserra son étreinte sur la main glissante de la jeune femme, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

— … Je ne te lâcherai pas Shyn ! murmura Luyo d'une voix rauque comme un avertissement en vrillant le regard de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la corde, avant de faire un sourire tendre au Lucario qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, de l'eau lui dégoulinant sur le visage.

— Je ne te le demanderais pas…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle lâcha la main de Luyo et laissa sa main glisser entre les doigts du Pokémon, qui prit un air horrifié en comprenant ce que la jeune femme venait de faire.

— Shyn ! NON, SHYYYYNNNNN ! hurla le Lucario en voyant la main de la jeune femme lui échapper, avant de la voir tomber dans le vide.

— … SHYNNNNN !

La dernière chose que Luyo vit, fut le visage doux et souriant de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la brume du ravin, laissant le Pokémon pendant dans le vide, l'air horrifié, la bouche entr'ouverte et le visage ruisselant…

 _._

.

De l'autre côté du ravin, à l'abri du vent sous leurs arbres, les évolitions regardaient avec appréhension le bout du pont qu'ils pouvaient observer. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le chemin de bois et Luyo et Shyn n'étaient toujours pas reparus.

Mais alors que le Noctali s'apprêtait à sortir de son abri, un hurlement traversa l'épais rideau de pluie qui tombait maintenant, se mêlant au brouillard du ravin qui remontait et cachait presque entièrement les planches de bois, brouillant la vue des deux Pokémon.

Les évolitions se lancèrent alors un regard d'incompréhension et de peur avant que Shorty ne s'élance vers le pont, suivi par Milliu.

Les deux Pokémon allèrent jusqu'au départ du pont et plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose à travers le manteau de brume et de pluie.

— _Tu crois que c'est eux qui_ _ont_ _crié ?_ couina la Mentali en jetant un regard inquiet au ravin.

— _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il_ _s_ _traînent_ _juste, c'es_ _t_ _tout !_ grinça Shorty d'une voix dure, mais d'où une légère inquiétude était palpable.

Milliu jeta un regard contrarié à son frère, mais son attention fut rapidement prise par une silhouette qui s'avançait lentement sur le pont à travers le brouillard.

— _Les voil_ _à_ _!_ cria Shorty tout content en s'écartant pour laisser le passage, imité par la Mentali.

La silhouette ne tarda pas à se détacher et Luyo apparut devant les deux évolitions, quittant le pont bringuebalant.

Shorty leva un œil amusé vers lui, mais dès qu'il vit le regard horrifié et figé du Lucario, le Noctali ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets alors que Milliu tournait son attention vers le pont.

— _Elle est où Shyn ?_ demanda la Mentali en ne voyant pas la jeune femme arriver, tournant son regard vers Luyo, avant de prendre un air inquiet en voyant l'expression du Pokémon qui regardait le vide devant lui.

— _Luyo !_ _Où_ _est Shyn ?_ fit Shorty à son tour en commençant à paniquer devant la non-réaction du Lucario et son expression horrifiée.

Milliu aussi commença à paniquer et jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle, comme si la jeune femme allait se téléporter derrière eux.

— … Elle est tombée…, murmura finalement Luyo d'une voix lointaine sans regarder les évolitions, avant de porter son attention vers les arbres un peu plus loin.

Les deux Pokémon prirent en même temps un air affolé et apeuré en entendant la réponse du Lucario et se jetèrent un regard horrifié.

— _Non… C'est pas possible…,_ bredouilla le Noctali avant de jeter un œil vers le ravin et de courir jusqu'au bord.

Milliu l'imita et regarda dedans, mais seule la brume épaisse était visible, et les deux Pokémon retournèrent leur attention sur Luyo qui s'était légèrement déplacé et marchait vers un arbre devant lui.

Le Pokémon ne leur prêta aucune attention, et sans lâcher son regard figé et douloureux, alla récupérer le bonnet de Shyn qui s'était envolé jusqu'à l'arbre et était accroché à une branche.

Il le décrocha et le regarda quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide alors que Shorty courait vers lui et l'interpella d'une voix agressive :

— _Comment ça « elle est tomb_ _ée_ _» ? Qu'est-ce qu'_ _il_ _s'_ _est_ _passé ?_ _Où_ _est Shyn ?_ vociféra le Noctali à l'intention du Pokémon.

Mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement, et repartit vers le bord du pont, avant de s'arrêter devant et de fixer le vide, tenant fermement le bonnet de la jeune femme contre son torse.

Shorty le rejoignit et grogna de mécontentement en fusillant du regard le dos du Lucario.

— _Hé ho tu m'entends ? Qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'_ _il_ _s'est_ _passé ?_ retenta le Noctali d'une voix forte.

Mais le Lucario l'ignora de nouveau, comme s'il n'existait pas.

— _L_ _UYO_ _!_ hurla Shorty en faisant un pas vers lui, mais sa sœur le rejoignit et se plaça entre le Lucario et lui.

— _Shorty_ _arrête_ _!_ fit Milliu d'une voix forte en regardant son frère.

— _De quoi,_ _arrête_ _?_ grinça le Noctali d'une voix mauvaise.

— _Ça_ _suffit…,_ murmura la Mentali en prenant un air triste.

— _Il nous dit que Shyn est tombé_ _e_ _et nous ignore_ _complètement_ _après_ _!_ râla le Noctali en jetant un regard mauvais au Lucario qui leur tournait toujours le dos, fixant le pont sans bouger.

— _Shorty il…_ , tenta Milliu avant de se faire couper.

— _Comment peux-tu le défendre ?_ _Regarde-le_ _, il s'en_ _fout_ _! Shyn vient de tomber et est peut-_ _être_ _morte, et il reste là sans rien faire_ _à_ _regarder le vide comme si on n'existait pas !_ vociféra Shorty en lançant un regard haineux à Luyo.

— _Ç_ _A SUFFIT Shorty !_ cria subitement la Mentali en faisant un pas vers le Noctali.

Le Pokémon prit alors un air déconcerté face à sa sœur qui venait de lui crier dessus. Milliu ne se mettait jamais en colère, et cela suffit à Shorty pour comprendre que la Mentali était très sérieuse.

Le Noctali se calma donc rapidement et jeta un regard perplexe à sa sœur.

— Regarde-le _, Shorty !_ _Est-ce_ _qu'il a_ _l_ _'air_ _d'aller bien ?_ demanda ensuite Milliu d'une voix blessée en se décalant pour se placer à côté de Luyo.

Shorty la suivit et jeta un regard au Lucario qui fixait toujours le vide au-dessus du ravin sans bouger.

— _Regarde son visage…_ , murmura Milliu.

Le Noctali obéit et prit un air assez déconcerté en voyant l'expression figée et le regard vide et douloureux du Pokémon. Il semblait bloqué dans une expression de peur et de profonde douleur.

— _Il est figé…_ , répondit Shorty à voix basse.

Milliu hocha la tête.

— _Oui… je ne crois pas qu'il nous ignore…_ _j_ _e crois juste… qu'il est totalement sous le choc…_ , expliqua la Mentali tristement.

Shorty ne répondit rien, comprenant que Luyo ne faisait pas exprès de les ignorer, mais était juste bloqué dans un choc post-traumatique.

— _Il ne_ _doit_ _même pas avoir_ _conscience_ _qu'on est l_ _à_ _… Regarde ses yeux, il ne regarde rien…_ , reprit Milliu en jetant un regard dépité au Lucario.

— _On dirait qu'il est resté bloqué dans son expression…,_ fit le Noctali en contemplant le visage figé du Pokémon.

— _Oui… Shyn a_ _dû_ _glisser et tomber… Luyo a peut_ _-_ _être_ _essay_ _é_ _de la rattraper, mais n'a pas réussi…_ , couina la Mentali d'une voix douloureuse en regardant le ravin.

Shorty suivit son regard et fit une grimace douloureuse, avant de reporter son attention vers le Lucario qui semblait extrêmement mal, mais ne bougeait toujours pas.

Milliu se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Luyo et fit un pas vers lui pour tenter de capter son attention.

— _Luyo… ? Luyo, ça ne sert_ _à_ _rien de rester là…_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas, ne lui jetant même pas un coup d'œil.

— _Tu as raison… Il ne nous_ _entend_ _même pas…_ , confirma le Noctali d'un air maussade et triste.

La Mentali jeta un regard dépité vers le Lucario.

— _Luyo…_ , murmura-t-elle.

— _Laisse tomber Milliu,_ _regarde-le_ _, il bougera pas…_ , marmonna Shorty à voix basse.

Milliu hocha amèrement la tête, avant de tourner son regard vers le Noctali qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

— _On ne sait pas ce qu_ _'il y_ _a dans ce ravin… Shyn est débrouillarde, elle a peut_ _-ê_ _tre_ _réussi_ _à_ _s'en sortir_ , répondit Shorty en grimaçant alors que le vent poussait la pluie dans son visage.

— _Oui,_ _j'espère_ _que tu as raison…_ , murmura Milliu d'une voix triste en baissant la tête.

Luyo aussi se prit le vent et la pluie dans la figure, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger, et il ne bougea pas tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur lui et que le vent lui fouettait le visage.

— _Viens, allons nous mettre_ _à_ _l'abri. Si Shyn est vivante,_ _elle_ _nous retrouvera._ _S_ _inon,_ _nous nous m_ _et_ _trons_ _à_ _sa recherche une fois la_ _tempête_ _passée !_ cria le Noctali en se relevant, montrant les arbres du menton pour faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'il ne fallait pas rester dans le passage du vent.

— _D'accord…_ , répondit la Mentali en suivant Shorty, avant de se retourner vers le Lucario, _Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'on fait pour lui ?_

— _Je crois qu'_ _y_ _a rien_ _à_ _faire… Il ne bougera pas tant que le choc ne_ _sera_ _pas passé…,_ fit le Noctali d'une voix résignée en jetant un coup d'œil à Luyo qui encaissait la pluie sans moufter.

Milliu fit une moue triste et suivit son frère jusqu'aux arbres pour s'abriter. De là-bas, les deux évolitions pouvaient voir le bout du pont et le Lucario debout qui regardait le vide.

Et celui-ci ne bougea pas de toute la tempête, le regard douloureux perdu dans le vide qu'il fixait inlassablement.

.

Plus tard, une fois la tempête passée, les évolitions sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers Luyo.

Il était maintenant tard et le soleil commençait à baisser derrière les derniers nuages gris encore présents dans le ciel, ce qui n'allait pas rendre facile la tâche de retrouver la jeune femme disparue.

— _Luyo…_ , tenta Milliu d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers le Lucario trempé.

Celui-ci était toujours figé à la même place et ne porta aucune attention à la Mentali.

— _Il bouge toujours pas ?_ demanda Shorty en s'avançant vers sa sœur, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au visage figé et trempé du Lucario.

— _Non… Il n'a pas bougé de toute la_ _tempête_ , répondit Milliu d'une voix triste.

— _Luyo !_ tenta le Noctali en interpellant le Pokémon en allant se mettre à côté de lui.

Mais une fois de plus, Luyo s'en moqua et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Shorty poussa un soupir.

— _On fait quoi, on part sans lui ?_ fit le Noctali d'une voix légèrement agacée en se tournant vers Milliu.

La Mentali lança un regard outré à son frère.

— _On ne peut pas le laiss_ _er_ _ici !_ _Imagine_ _qu'il reste bloqué comme ça plusieurs jours, ou que des Pokémon l'attaquent ?_ râla Milliu.

— _On fait quoi alors ? Parce que_ _là_ _il a pas l'air décidé_ _à_ _bouger_ _!_ grinça le Noctali en faisant quelques pas sur le côté.

— _Mais je sais pas !_ répondit la Mentali d'une voix agacée en se décalant elle aussi alors que Shorty s'arrêtait et lançait un regard sournois au Lucario.

— _Je_ _pourrais_ _lui envoy_ _er_ _une_ _B_ _all'_ _O_ _mb_ _r_ _e dans la figure, ça le ferait_ _peut-être_ _réagir_ _…_ , fit le Noctali en tournant son attention vers Milliu.

— _Mais ça va pas non ! Tu trouves pas qu'il est_ _déjà_ _suffisamment_ _mal !_ rouspéta la Mentali en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

— _Ba_ _h_ _trouve une idée toi alors si t'es si mali_ _g_ _ne !_ rétorqua Shorty d'une voix agressive en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Les évolitions commencèrent ensuite à se chamailler, ne faisant plus du tout attention au Lucario, qui ferma lentement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, comme s'il se réveillait. Son regard changea alors légèrement, ses yeux s'arrondissant tandis qu'il tournait légèrement la tête vers le ravin.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bord et regarda le fond du gouffre d'un air impassible, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux perplexes.

La brume avait disparu, et laissait maintenant voir le fond du ravin.

— De l'eau.., murmura alors le Lucario d'une voix rauque et cassée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

À ces mots, les évolitions cessèrent de se chamailler et tournèrent un regard surpris vers Luyo qui regardait le fond du ravin.

— _Il a parlé ?_ questionna le Noctali qui l'avait entendu, mais n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

— Il y a de l'eau…, répéta le Lucario à voix basse comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Et avant que la Mentali n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Luyo se redressa soudainement, et partit en courant sur la droite, longeant le bord du ravin.

— _Hé_ _,_ _attends !_ cria Shorty tandis que Milliu s'approchait du ravin pour regarder dedans à son tour.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le Noctali qui regardait dans la direction où était parti le Lucario.

— _Shorty ! Il y a une grande rivière au fond du ravin. Shyn a dû tomber dedans !_ fit la Mentalirapidement, avant de suivre Luyo en courant, suivie par Shorty qui se mit à son rythme.

— _Et alors ?_ questionna le Noctali en courant, sautant par-dessus une flaque d'eau.

— _Et alors Shyn est une bonne nageuse, elle a_ _sûrement_ _dû s'en tirer ! Il suffit de trouver o_ _ù_ _mène_ _cette_ _rivière_ _!_ répondit Milliu toute contente.

— _Luyo va la trouver avant, si tu veux mon avis !_ rétorqua Shorty en lançant un regard devant lui. Le Lucario s'était arrêté et était monté sur un rocher, fermant ses yeux, et faisait vibrer ses antennes.

Dans son esprit, Luyo vit l'Aura de toutes les choses et Pokémon aux alentours, et étendit sa vision le long du ravin, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Une étrange Aura était en train de remonter un petit chemin venant du ravin de leur côté, une Aura humaine, dont l'énergie semblait venir d'un cristal en pendentif sur sa poitrine.

Luyo rouvrit ses yeux en faisant retomber ses antennes, arborant un air mitigé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Il resserra son étreinte sur le bonnet de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours, et descendit ensuite du rocher avant de reprendre sa course vers là où était Shyn.

Les évolitions repartirent également, se lançant mutuellement un regard ravi en comprenant que le Lucario avait dû retrouver la jeune femme.

— _Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas partir sans lui !_ railla Milliu en dépassant son frère, qui poussa un grognement amusé, avant de sauter par-dessus un rocher pour re-dépasser sa sœur.

 _._

Un peu plus loin en contrebas, Shyn avait en effet survécu à sa chute et était en train de remonter un petit chemin pour sortir du ravin.

Elle ignorait qu'il y avait une rivière au fond du gouffre et avait été assez surprise quand elle était rentrée dans l'eau. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à en sortir, poussée par le courant et alourdie par son sac, manquant de se noyer plusieurs fois en buvant la tasse, avant de finalement réussir à s'agripper à un rocher et de s'extirper de l'eau.

Perdue et fatiguée, elle avait fait quelques pas vers la falaise, et s'était évanouie dans un renfoncement dans la roche. Elle ne s'était ensuite réveillée qu'une fois la tempête finie et avait repris sa marche pour tenter de remonter du ravin avant de trouver le chemin.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres, qu'elle sentit une forte Aura arriver vers elle.

Elle se stoppa et regarda alors Luyo et les deux évolitions sortir d'un chemin un peu plus haut.

Milliu et Shorty prirent un air ravi en voyant la jeune femme et se stoppèrent, tout comme le Lucario qui se figea sur place et fixa Shyn d'un regard apeuré. La jeune femme, elle, prit un air soulagé et amusé en les regardant et fit quelques pas vers eux en souriant.

Mais alors que Milliu et Shorty allaient courir vers elle, Luyo bougea de nouveau, et lâcha brutalement le bonnet, avant de combler rapidement la distance entre lui et Shyn en courant vers elle.

La jeune femme se stoppa de nouveau en voyant le Pokémon lui foncer dessus, et eut juste le temps de lui jeter un regard perplexe avant de se prendre un coup dans la figure qui la fit tomber par terre sur ses fesses.

Le Lucario venait de gifler Shyn d'une telle façon que cela ressemblait plus à un coup de poing, et les évolitions ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Luyo frapper la jeune femme.

— _M_ _-m_ _ais Luyo, qu'est_ _-_ _ce qui te prend ?_ couina Milliu sans rien comprendre alors que Shyn relevait un regard totalement sidéré sur le Lucario en se massant sa joue meurtrie.

Mais le Pokémon ne répondit pas à la Mentali, arborant un air douloureux, un regard assassin braqué sur Shyn.

— Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? fit le Lucario en s'adressant à la jeune femme à terre, la voix tremblante de colère et de tristesse.

Les évolitions se jetèrent un regard perplexe, ne comprenant rien, tout comme Shyn qui regardait le Pokémon d'un air hébété, la bouche entr'ouverte.

Devant la non-réaction de Shyn, Luyo poussa un grognement de colère et s'agenouilla au-dessus de ses jambes pour venir se coller face à elle, avant d'agripper sa veste et de la tirer vers lui sous le regard sidéré de la jeune femme.

— COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ? hurla le Lucario au visage de Shyn qui semblait figé dans une expression de peur et d'incompréhension.

— M-mais enfin, je…, balbutia la jeune femme.

Mais Luyo lui coupa la parole, le regard brillant de larmes :

— Tu m'as lâché ! Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait en bas, tu aurais pu te tuer ! cria-t-il d'une voix tremblotante en tirant sur la veste de Shyn.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux de stupéfaction en observant l'expression douloureuse et triste du Lucario qui avait maintenant la bouche qui tremblait.

— J'ai… j'ai cru que tu étais mo…, bredouilla Luyo à voix basse, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à pleurer tout seuls, coupant la parole au Pokémon qui se mit à respirer rapidement.

Shyn prit un air affolé en voyant le Lucario commencer à pleurer, ses mains tremblantes sur sa veste.

— Ne fais pas ça… ne refais… jamais ça, Shyn, murmura Luyo entre deux sanglots silencieux qu'il tentait de contrôler alors que ses yeux se vidaient de la peur qu'il avait eue.

La jeune femme prit alors subitement conscience du mal-être dans lequel était le Pokémon par sa faute à cause de sa décision de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

— Je suis désolée… je… je voulais te protéger… Tu allais tomber toi aussi, la corde… la corde allait lâcher…, expliqua Shyn d'un air coupable en cherchant ses mots tout en se doutant que son explication n'avait aucune importance, seul son acte comptait, et non pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

— Ça m'est égal ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! gémit le Lucario d'une voix douloureuse en secouant légèrement la veste de la jeune femme, avant de baisser ses oreilles, signe qu'il était très triste, tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage.

— Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'une voix cassée et apeurée devant l'état du Pokémon.

— Je… j'ai cru que tu étais morte… à cause de moi…, bredouilla Luyo d'une voix sourde en baissant la tête comme s'il avait honte.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais prit un air choqué aux propos du Lucario avant que celui-ci ne remonte son regard vers elle.

— Ne refais jamais ça, Shyn… S'il te plaît… promet moi de ne jamais plus tenter de te sacrifier…, demanda le Pokémon d'une voix suppliante en fixant un regard larmoyant dans celui de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés à la demande de Luyo.

Shyn entr'ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça rien, semblant pétrifiée devant le regard humide et triste du Lucario qui attendait sa réponse.

Mais celle-ci ne venant pas, Luyo fit une grimace de douleur et baissa la tête pour venir coller son front sur le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas et ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux de stupéfaction.

— Tu n'es pas la seule, à ne plus vouloir que quelqu'un se sacrifie, Shyn…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix sourde en remuant ses doigts sur la veste de la jeune femme de façon compulsive.

Shyn resta quelques secondes la bouche entr'ouverte à regarder le Pokémon la tête collée contre sa poitrine qui continuait de pleurer dans sa veste.

Elle avait compris à ses mots que le Lucario faisait référence au sacrifice d'Aaron pour lui et du Riolu pour elle, car la jeune femme avait dit une phrase bien particulière quand elle avait tenté de le sauver à l'Arbre des Origines : « Il y a eu suffisamment de sacrifice ».

Shyn fit une grimace douloureuse à son tour et se mordit la lèvre. Au vu de l'attitude du Pokémon, elle était en train de réaliser toute l'affection profonde que Luyo lui portait en réalité, et se sentit soudainement très mal de l'avoir mis dans un tel état à cause de son geste.

Elle avait voulu lui épargner une possible mort, le protéger, mais au final, elle l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir et s'en voulait maintenant terriblement.

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite légèrement et entoura ses bras autour du Lucario, avant de venir caler sa tête au-dessus de la sienne pour tenter de calmer sa peine.

— Je suis désolée Luyo… je n'avais pas réalisé, je te demande pardon…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce et triste à l'oreille du Lucario.

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder de biais, continuant de pleurer par soubresauts.

— Je te promets de ne plus jamais risquer ma vie comme ça…, continua la jeune femme en serrant le Lucario contre elle tout en fermant les yeux.

Luyo poussa un soupir de soulagement dans son cou.

— Merci…, murmura-t-il faiblement en fermant lui aussi les yeux pour se laisser bercer par Shyn, se reposant dans ses bras.

Le Lucario et la jeune femme restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon se calme complètement, arrêtant de pleurer en écoutant le cœur de Shyn battre doucement dans sa poitrine.

Les évolitions, elles, n'avaient pas compris grand-chose, mais n'osèrent pas perturber cet étrange moment rempli de tristesse et de douceur, et allèrent s'asseoir un peu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Shyn et Luyo se décident à se séparer et se relever.

Ils allèrent ensuite à leur tour faire un câlin à la jeune femme, et Shyn leur expliqua rapidement que c'était de sa faute si Luyo était en colère après elle, car elle avait lâché sa main sur le pont alors qu'il tentait de l'aider.

Milliu et Shorty ne dirent rien face à cet acte, comprenant que Shyn avait fait ça pour protéger le Lucario, même si au final cela avait plus eu pour effet de le mettre en colère.

.

Le petit groupe repartit ensuite pour chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Mais avant de partir, Luyo retourna chercher le bonnet de la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé tomber et retourna vers Shyn. Mais il ne lui donna pas, et attendit que Shyn se penche vers lui pour le lui mettre sur la tête.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire au Lucario et demanda d'une voix douce : « Tu l'as retrouvé ? » auquel Luyo répondit d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter : « Je ne l'ai pas lâché depuis que tu es parti… » d'une voix basse et légèrement gênée.

Shyn lui fit un nouveau sourire et reprit le chemin, suivie par le Lucario qui marcha à côté d'elle.

Les évolitions les suivirent, et la Mentali donna un petit coup de tête à son frère avant de lui montrer les deux individus du menton. La jeune femme venait de discrètement prendre la main de Luyo dans la sienne avant que le Lucario ne serre ses doigts autour des siens.

Milliu et Shorty se jetèrent un regard amusé derrière en voyant le Pokémon et Shyn agir de cette façon, se rendant compte que l'acte dangereux de la jeune femme avait au final eu un effet positif sur leur relation à tous les deux. Car Shyn avait enfin pris conscience de l'affection que le Pokémon lui portait, et y avait répondu.

Shyn et Luyo venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape, et leur lien venait de se renforcer.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _En dehors du fait que dans ce chapitre, Shyn tombe dans un ravin, Luyo commence par poser à la jeune femme la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._  
 _Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la réponse n'est pas des plus agréables._

 _* On assiste là à l'un des rares cas ou Shyn "s'énerve" contre Luyo. Et croyez-moi, vous pourrez les compter, parce qu'ils sont très rares !_  
 _Mais la colère de Shyn ne dure pas très longtemps et laisse vite place à de l'affection mêlée de tristesse._

 _Nous apprenons néanmoins quelque chose sur Shyn dans ce chapitre : elle aurait vu trois personnes mourir._  
 _Nous en connaissons déjà une, reste à savoir qui sont les deux autres, et comment sont-elles mortes…_

 _._

 _* Mais l'ambiance reste très sombre, avec un Luyo totalement figé par la possible mort de Shyn, avant de réaliser qu'elle est peut être encore en vie._  
 _(Notons que si Luyo n'avait pas été paralysé par le choc, il aurait largement pu sentir plus tôt que Shyn était toujours vivante et aller la chercher, au lieu de fixer le pont sous la pluie pendant une heure.)_

 _* Mais parfois, il y a de bonnes choses à tirer d'un malheur, et c'est finalement plutôt bien que se termine ce chapitre, avec Shyn et un Luyo plus proche qu'avant, et une Shyn qui a enfin pris conscience de la force de l'attachement que Luyo lui portait._

 _(La gifle a dû aider pour ça ! )_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	21. Chapitre 19:Photos et peur incontrôlable

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _  
_

 _TheAnonymousGuyOfPhone_

_Oui, Luyo a eu une réaction un peu violente mais qui peut se comprendre vu la peur qu'il a du ressentir x)  
(J'ai bien reçu ton mail et je t'ai écris, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse, donc je ne sais pas si c'est que tu ne la pas reçu, ou que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me répondre)  
_

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 19 : Photos et** **p** **eur** **incontrôlable.****

.

.

La nuit tomba ensuite rapidement tandis que le petit groupe avançait vers Bizac, et c'est quelques kilomètres plus loin que tout le monde s'arrêta pour passer la nuit.

Une fois le dîner fini, Shyn s'écarta pour aller fumer un peu à l'écart. Le Lucario lui jeta un regard de côté, mais ne la suivit pas, et préféra s'asseoir contre un rocher avant de jeter un coup d'œil vague aux évolitions. Milliu était en train de faire sa toilette tandis que Shorty, lui, jetait un rapide regard autour de lui. Le Noctali tourna ensuite son attention vers Luyo qui semblait somnoler contre son rocher, et alla finalement rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était posée contre un arbre et regardait l'horizon d'où l'on pouvait voir la mer au loin.

— _Shyn…,_ l'interpella Shorty en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme tourna la tête sur le côté, l'air vague, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant le Noctali et écrasa sa cigarette par terre d'un air affolé.

Le Pokémon lui jeta un regard blasé et roula des yeux.

— _Laisse tomber, on sait tous que tu fumes en cachette, ça trompe personne tes petits tours. Mais je ne suis pas_ _venu_ _là_ _pour ça…_ , ricana le Noctali en allant s'asseoir devant elle.

Shyn fit un sourire mal à l'aise en regardant ailleurs avant de reporter son attention sur Shorty.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Noctali fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard au Lucario un peu plus loin qui avait fermé les yeux.

— _Oui… Au sujet de Lu_ _yo_ _…_ , commença Shorty d'une voix plus basse.

Shyn lui prêta un regard attentif et intrigué.

— _Quand tu es tombé du pont… Luyo est resté plus d'une heure debout_ _à_ _regard_ _er_ _le pont en serrant ton bonnet sans_ _bouger_ _, comme s'il était_ _complètement_ _figé_ , raconta le Noctali en grimaçant devant la jeune femme qui l'écoutait en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

— Il est resté debout face au ravin sans bouger ? répéta Shyn comme si elle avait mal compris.

Shorty hocha la tête.

— _Oui. Il a pas bougé de toute la tempête, jusqu'à ce que la brume du ravin ne disparaisse et qu'il voit la rivière en bas. Là il a réalisé que tu devais être en vie et il est parti sans même nous attendre…_

— … Ce que tu me dis me fait penser à un état post-traumatique, marmonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard au Lucario qui discutait avec Milliu.

— _Shyn… je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, mais… je crois que tu devrais faire attention…,_ dit le Noctali d'une voix un peu angoissée.

— Attention à quoi ? demanda Shyn en reportant son regard sur Shorty qui la fixait d'un air incertain.

— _À Luyo… Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance que tu as pour lui…_ , reprit le Noctali d'une voix grave, comme pour prévenir la jeune femme d'un danger.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes d'un air impassible avant de jeter un regard sur le côté.

— … Si, je le sais…, souffla la jeune femme d'un air coupable en grimaçant, Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu son visage et senti sa détresse…, continua-t-elle en prenant une expression mal à l'aise.

Shorty ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer le visage de Shyn qui semblait maintenant perdue dans ses pensées, regardant le vide d'un air dur et gêné.

— _Je sais que c'es_ _t_ _dans tes_ _habitudes_ _de faire n'importe quoi et que tu_ _aimes_ _n'écouter personne. Mais tu l'écoutes, lui…, alors… ne fais pas n'importe quoi…_ , murmura le Noctali d'une voix légèrement triste.

Shyn ne regarda pas le Pokémon, et garda son regard vide fixé dans le vide avant de répondre d'une voix lointaine :

— Je sais Shorty…

.

De leur côté, la Mentali s'était approchée du Lucario, profitant que la jeune femme s'était écartée, pour discuter avec le Pokémon qui posa un regard fatigué sur Milliu qui lui fit un petit sourire.

Luyo était redevenu totalement normal depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Shyn, au grand soulagement de la Mentali.

— _Tu nous as fait peur tout à l'heure…,_ fit Milliu d'une petite voix en regardant le Lucario d'un air doux.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention…, murmura Luyo en fermant et rouvrant les yeux lentement. Il semblait lutter contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

— _Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux… Et que Shyn_ _aille_ _bien elle aussi…,_ répondit Milliu en jetant un regard rapide vers Shyn et Shorty qui discutaient à côté d'un arbre, avant de reporter son attention sur le Lucario qui secoua la tête pour tenter de se réveiller un peu.

— _Tu as l'air épuisé…_ , rajouta la Mentali en observant le Pokémon qui bâillait.

— Oui… Je crois… que je suis un peu fatigué…, avoua Luyo en plissant les yeux.

— _Tu es resté plus d'une heure debout sous une_ _tempête_ _, ça n'a rien_ _d'étonnant_ _…_ , fit Milliu en faisant un petit sourire amusé.

Le Lucario fit un sourire mal à l'aise avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. La Mentali s'en rendit compte et fit un nouveau sourire en faisant un pas sur le côté.

— _Je vais te laisser dormir, tu en as bien besoin…_

Luyo ne répondit rien et rouvrit légèrement les yeux en hochant la tête, avant de les refermer. Milliu s'écarta ensuite de lui et se dirigea vers Shyn qui venait de revenir avec Shorty et fouillait dans son sac.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire à la Mentali qui alla rejoindre son frère, puis jeta un regard au Lucario qui s'était laissé tomber sur le côté dans un bruit sec en s'endormant.

Shyn leva un sourcil perplexe, et récupéra la couverture dans son sac avant de se diriger vers le Pokémon couché sur le sol.

Elle déposa ensuite tout doucement la couverture sur lui et le contourna pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de sa tête. Luyo semblait déjà profondément endormi et n'émit qu'un faible souffle quand Shyn déposa sa main sur sa joue et commença à lui caresser le visage en le regardant tendrement. La jeune femme le fixa ensuite d'un air doux pendant de longues secondes en le caressant.

— Luyo… je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu viennes avec moi. J'étais sûre de comment ça allait se passer…, murmura Shyn très doucement d'une voix à la fois douce et légèrement triste sans cesser de le caresser.

Le visage du Pokémon était détendu, et Luyo émit un léger grognement en dormant en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire en continuant de l'observer et déplaça sa main pour lui caresser la tête, faisant pencher ses oreilles sur le côté, ce qui fit un peu plus sourire Shyn qui poussa un petit rire amusé.

— Tant pis… de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Puis, elle retira sa main et se pencha vers le Lucario pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme se releva juste après, sans lâcher son sourire tendre et amusé, et repartit vers son sac. Elle fit ensuite ses affaires habituelles et alla poser son sac de couchage non loin de Luyo, avant d'elle aussi aller se coucher, non sans un dernier regard au Lucario qui poussait de légers bruits de respiration dans son sommeil.

 _._

 _*.*.*_

 _._

Le lendemain, il ne fallut que quelques heures au petit groupe pour atteindre le village en bord de mer de Bizac. Il n'était composé que d'une vingtaine de maisons et n'avait pas de centre Pokémon, seul un petit port contenant quelques petits voiliers et un bateau un peu plus gros rendait la zone un peu plus vivante.

Shyn s'y dirigea donc directement et n'eut aucun mal à repérer le bateau qu'elle cherchait : un petit bateau de plaisance blanc d'environ quinze mètres de longueur pour quatre mètres de hauteur. Quelques personnes étaient devant et dessus et étaient occupées à discuter. Une fois devant, Shyn fut accueillie par une jeune femme aux cheveux frisés avec de grandes lunettes qui lui confirma qu'il restait une place et invita Shyn à rejoindre le bateau, car il allait bientôt partir.

Shyn et les trois Pokémon montèrent ensuite sur le bateau de plaisance, qui ne perdit pas de temps, et démarra quelques minutes après alors que la jeune femme jetait un œil au pont où un jeune homme et une jeune fille en tenue légère discutaient joyeusement, puis rentra dans le cœur du bateau pour chercher une cabine libre.

Le bateau était beaucoup plus petit que le grand paquebot de croisière qu'ils avaient pris pour venir à Hoenn et ne contenait que quatre chambres pour loger les passagers, en plus d'une petite salle de bain commune.

Après un rapide regard au petit couloir, et avoir manqué de trébucher sur un sac laissé dans le passage, Shyn entra dans la dernière chambre et fit une grimace en regardant l'intérieur.

La chambre était à l'image du bateau : très spartiate et petite. Seuls une table basse en bois et un lit une place tout blanc avec un grand sommier large en bois clair étaient visibles, le lit étant collé au fond de la petite pièce, prenant toute la largeur de la cabine, juste sous le hublot.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, laissant les deux évolitions et le Lucario entrer dedans, avant de poser son sac sur le lit pendant que Shorty grinçait en regardant les murs autour d'eux.

— _Elle est toute petite cette chambre !_ râla le Pokémon en jetant un regard dégoûté au bois sous ses pattes.

— _Et le lit est minuscule !_ fit Milliu à son tour d'un air princier, avant de jeter un coup d'œil amusé vers Luyo qui semblait lui aussi assez dubitatif sur la pièce.

— _C'est un lit une personne ça, pas facile de dormir à deux dedans,_ rajouta la Mentali en regardant le Lucario d'un air mystérieux comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message.

Luyo ne sembla pas tout de suite comprendre et fronça les sourcils en la regardant, puis regarda le lit, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en reportant son regard vers Milliu qui ricanait.

Shyn, elle, ne sembla pas écouter ce que les Pokémon disaient et retira sa veste en regardant la chambre dans une moue dubitative.

Elle grimpa ensuite sur le lit, et ouvrit le hublot avant de passer sa tête dehors, puis rentra sa tête dans la pièce et jeta un regard aux trois Pokémon qui semblaient attendre de savoir quoi faire.

— Apparemment, on en a pour deux jours de voyage, nuit comprise, donc il va falloir faire avec, fit Shyn en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers son sac pour en récupérer un débardeur très coloré.

Le Noctali poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte.

— _Bon ba_ _h_ _moi je vais me promener, tu viens Milliu ?_ grinça-t-il en jetant un regard à sa sœur, qui opina, et suivit Shorty dans le couloir avant d'entendre la voix de Shyn s'adresser à eux :

— Et faites attention sur le pont, ne glissez pas, un accident est vite arrivé !

La jeune femme ricana ensuite de sa blague en jetant un coup d'œil vers Luyo, mais perdit instantanément son sourire en voyant le regard meurtrier que le Lucario lui portait.

La remarque de Shyn ne le faisait pas rire du tout après ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant, et la jeune femme détourna rapidement le regard pour le poser sur son débardeur, l'air très mal à l'aise, réalisant sa bourde.

— Euu, pardon, désolée… C'était pas drôle…, murmura Shyn sans regarder le Pokémon, tripotant son vêtement dans ses mains.

Luyo continua de la fixer quelques secondes d'un œil noir, puis poussa un soupir, et détourna finalement le regard, l'air ronchon.

Shyn lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis se leva du lit.

— Je vais aller me changer, je reviens, fit-elle d'une voix basse en passant à côté du Pokémon, lui touchant rapidement le bras au passage avec sa main, comme si elle le caressait, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le Lucario la suivit du regard sans bouger, et attendit qu'elle revienne, l'expression vide et un peu triste.

Une fois la jeune femme revenue, elle reposa son débardeur blanc et récupéra une paire de lunettes de soleil avant de remonter sur le pont du bateau avec le Lucario qui avait repris un air neutre.

Ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes et se trouvaient maintenant en pleine mer avec les autres passagers du petit bateau qui profitaient eux aussi du soleil sur le pont.

Shyn et Luyo allèrent ensuite sur le pont arrière et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux autres passagers. En plus du couple de jeunes qu'ils avaient vus en arrivant, ils purent observer un jeune homme et une femme semblant en vacances.

Le garçon portait un tee-shirt vert avec une casquette et était accompagné d'un petit Pokémon rose que Shyn ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme, elle, arborait un jeans et une chemise blanche à manches courtes et avait un Pokémon oiseau vert et noir perché sur l'épaule, ainsi qu'un gros appareil photo autour du cou.

Occupée à dévisager les gens derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Shyn vit également rapidement Shorty et Milliu qui avaient repéré le petit Pokémon rose et discutaient avec lui pendant que son dresseur fouillait dans son sac et en sortit un pokédex, avant de le pointer à tour de rôle sur les deux évolitions.

Shyn se dirigea vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil au petit Pokémon rose qui leva un regard ravi vers la jeune femme, suivi du regard intrigué du jeune homme qui se redressa et fit un grand sourire à Shyn.

— Ce sont vos Pokémon ? demanda le garçon en montrant les deux évolitions du menton.

— Ils sont avec moi, oui…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague, le regard caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil et la visière de son bonnet.

Le jeune homme pointa ensuite son pokédex sur Luyo qui sortit le même dialecte que Shyn avait fait à l'arène d'Azuria.

— Un Lucario, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! fit le jeune homme en regardant Luyo d'un air intrigué, qui lui garda son expression impassible.

Shyn fit un léger sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au petit Pokémon rose qui discutait avec Milliu en poussant des « Skittyyy ! »

— C'est un Pokémon de Hoenn ? demanda Shyn d'un air intéressé.

Le garçon hocha la tête et pointa son pokédex sur son Pokémon :

— « _Skitty : On sait que Skitty court souvent après sa queue. À l'état sauvage, ce Pokémon vit dans les cavités des arbres de la forêt. Il est tellement adorable qu'il a un grand succès comme animal de compagnie. »_

— Je n'en avais jamais vu…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

Mais le jeune homme poussa soudainement un grand « hooo », qui attira l'attention de Shyn alors que le garçon fixait son bras gauche d'un air émerveillé.

— Ouah ! Il est dément votre tatouage ! fit le jeune homme d'un air ravi en détaillant le bras de la jeune femme en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

Luyo fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon se rapprocher de Shyn, mais ne fit rien, et regarda la jeune femme répondre aimablement à l'homme qui souhaitait savoir si ça avait été douloureux à faire faire et pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Puis, le Pokémon fit un pas sur le côté et s'écarta un peu de Shyn en jetant un regard à l'autre passagère qui avait un Pokémon oiseau perché sur son épaule.

Il l'observa ensuite d'un air intrigué, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne le repère et ne s'avance vers lui, tout de suite rejoint par Shyn qui avait fini de discuter avec le jeune homme et se posta à côté de Luyo, puis leva son regard vers la jeune femme.

.

.

— Bonjour. Vous aussi vous voulez visiter Myokara ? demanda l'inconnue d'un air ravi.

Shyn retira ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir la jeune femme qui lui souriait et ne pas être impolie. L'inconnue arborait des yeux vert foncé, et des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute, ainsi qu'une frange en bataille.

— Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague, avant de porter son regard vers le Pokémon coloré sur son épaule qui les observait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme Pokémon ? fit Shyn d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme jeta un regard amusé à son petit Pokémon avant de répondre.

— C'est un Pijako ! Le Pokémon perroquet ! Il peut répéter n'importe quoi ! répondit la femme joyeusement en remuant son bras pour faire bouger son Pijako qui grinça et cria d'une voix forte :

— Pijako ! Pokémon perroquet !

Luyo et Shyn sursautèrent en entendant le Pijako répéter les mots de la jeune femme d'une voix claire et forte, ce qui fit rire sa dresseuse.

— Désolé, il a tendance à parler assez fort !

— Je vois ça…, ricana Shyn en regardant le Pokémon changer d'épaule et tirer la langue à Luyo qui fronça les sourcils.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Silly, je suis photographe, fit la jeune femme en montrant son gros appareil.

Shyn hocha la tête poliment.

— Enchantée, moi c'est Shyn, et le Lucario c'est Luyo ! dit Shyn à son tour en montrant Luyo du menton qui hocha lui aussi la tête poliment.

— Un Lucario, c'est pas commun dans cette région ! reprit Silly d'une voix amusée en regardant Luyo comme si c'était une curiosité, avant de prendre son appareil dans ses mains.

— Ça vous dérange si je prends une photo ? J'aime bien garder des souvenirs de ce que je vois ! demanda la jeune femme joyeusement en pointant son appareil sur Luyo.

Le Lucario fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Shyn qui regardait la jeune femme d'un air neutre.

— Euuuh, si vous voulez… enfin, si toi tu es d'accord…, marmonna Shyn en se tournant vers le Pokémon qui haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser…, répondit Luyo d'un air indifférent, ce qui évidemment intéressa beaucoup Silly qui afficha un sourire ravi en se rapprochant du Lucario.

— Oohh, incroyable, un Lucario qui parle !

— Lucario qui parle ! Lucario qui parle ! répéta le Pijako bruyamment.

Luyo jeta un regard sombre au Pokémon tandis que la jeune femme réajustait son appareil et se tourna vers Shyn, toujours toute contente.

— Je pourrais vous prendre tous les deux ? J'aime avoir le dresseur avec son Pokémon ! demanda la jeune femme joyeusement.

Shyn prit un air un peu surpris, semblant un peu prise de court, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer au mot « dresseur », mais Luyo lui agrippa le bras et la tira vers lui, coupant la jeune femme qui jeta un regard perplexe au Lucario, avant de reporter son attention sur Silly qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

— Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ! fit la jeune femme tout sourire en regardant Shyn prendre un air un peu gêné, suivie par Luyo qui n'avait pas lâché son bras et semblait perplexe face aux propos de la jeune femme.

Mais Silly n'attendit pas leur réponse, et les prit juste après en photo, captant leur expression désabusée à tous les deux.

Elle rebaissa ensuite son appareil et regarda le résultat avant d'ajouter d'un air ravi :

— Ooohh, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

L'expression gênée de Shyn s'accentua alors subitement, et la jeune femme se mit à rigoler d'un air mal à l'aise en regardant ailleurs. Le Lucario, lui, se décida enfin à lâcher le bras de Shyn et rougit légèrement, la bouche entr'ouverte en regardant lui aussi de côté, avant de s'écarter des deux femmes, l'air très gêné.

Leur réaction plut en tout cas beaucoup à Silly qui se mit à rire joyeusement, suivie par le rire très bruyant de son Pijako.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement sur le petit bateau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et Shyn passa au final la moitié de son temps entre sa cabine et le pont arrière à lire, écrire ou somnoler. Luyo resta avec elle quasiment tout le temps, jetant des regards intéressés à ses écrits et les images qu'il voyait, et l'imita quand elle s'endormit à l'ombre d'une paroi du bateau en fin d'après-midi.

Cette scène n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Silly qui passait par là, et prit un malin plaisir à reprendre une photo de la jeune femme et du Pokémon assoupi contre la paroi et repartit ensuite vers sa cabine en ricanant doucement.

Shyn se réveilla un peu plus tard et jeta un regard amusé vers le Lucario à côté d'elle, qui dormait toujours, et dont la tête avait glissé sur son épaule. Mais elle ne le réveilla pas, et reprit sa lecture tranquillement en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

Luyo se réveilla quelques minutes après et prit un petit air gêné en se redressant, tout en jetant un regard en biais à Shyn qui lui fit un grand sourire et continua à lire.

Le Lucario jeta ensuite plusieurs regards insistants vers le livre de la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive et ne tourne la tête vers lui.

— Tu voudrais que je lise à voix haute ? proposa Shyn en souriant tranquillement.

Luyo sembla plutôt intéressé par sa proposition et accepta. Le Pokémon écouta ensuite la jeune femme lui lire un livre relatant l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui racontait sa vie dans un village en des temps reculés.

Les évolitions, elles, ne se montrèrent quasiment pas, sauf vers l'heure du repas à midi pour réclamer à manger, et une autre fois le soir.

Le bateau s'était arrêté à une petite île déserte et tout le monde aida à installer une table sur le pont arrière pour qu'ils puissent tous dîner ensemble.

Shyn alla donc chercher la nourriture des évolitions et leur donna à manger avec les autres Pokémon des voyageurs avant d'inviter Luyo à venir à table avec elle.

Ils y retrouvèrent ensuite la photographe, qui vint se coller sur Shyn et lui mit son appareil sous le nez avant de commencer à lui montrer ses différentes photos, tout en lui narrant ses aventures.

La jeune femme venait d'Algatia à Hoenn et aimait beaucoup voyager et prendre des photos des Pokémon sauvages, ainsi que ceux des dresseurs intéressants qu'elle croisait.

Shyn l'écouta poliment en se servant à manger, avant de passer le plat à Luyo qui leva un sourcil perplexe en découvrant pour la première fois du taboulé.

Le Lucario renifla le plat d'un air perplexe pendant que la jeune femme regardait les photos sur l'appareil de Silly d'un air intéressé, voyant une multitude de Pokémon inconnus défiler devant ses yeux.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un petit sourire et montra les dernières photos qu'elle avait faites : Shyn et Luyo avec leur expression gênée mutuelle, et la jeune femme et le Pokémon en train de dormir à l'ombre sur le pont.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en regardant les photos, l'air attendri, et tourna son regard vers Silly qui souriait toujours joyeusement.

— Vous pourrez m'envoyer les photos par e-mail ? demanda Shyn en gardant son sourire alors que le Lucario tournait la tête vers les deux femmes, l'air intéressé.

— Bien sûr ! répondit Silly joyeusement, avant de sortir un bout de papier de sa poche et d'y inscrire son adresse mail.

Shyn eut l'air ravi, ce qui n'échappa pas au Lucario qui leva un sourcil intrigué tandis que Silly donnait le papier à la jeune femme, qui l'imita et lui nota son adresse mail sur un autre papier.

Shyn emprunta ensuite l'appareil de la jeune femme et se tourna discrètement vers Luyo qui avait tourné son attention vers le Skitty du jeune homme à l'autre bout de la table.

Le petit Pokémon rose tentait d'attraper une boulette de viande dans l'assiette de son maître, ce qui fit sourire le Lucario.

Mais il reporta rapidement son regard vers Shyn en entendant le clic de l'appareil photo, et eut juste le temps de prendre une expression un peu stupide en voyant la jeune femme pointer l'appareil vers lui avant de le prendre en photo.

Luyo resta quelques secondes avec son air figé tandis que Shyn rebaissait l'appareil en souriant d'un air sournois. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Silly qui mangeait des spaghettis, et la prit en photo avec son propre appareil.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes, puis rigola en regardant son image sur l'appareil avant de récupérer son appareil photo.

— Vous m'enverrez aussi cette photo…, murmura Shyn d'un air taquin à Silly en revenant à son assiette.

— La mienne ou celle de votre Lucario ? demanda la jeune femme en rigolant.

Question à laquelle Shyn répondit d'une voix amusée :

— Les deux !

.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde regagna sa petite cabine, et Shyn dit bonne nuit à Silly qui était dans la cabine voisine à la sienne.

La jeune femme installa ensuite le lit et attendit d'être sûre que tous les autres passagers soient dans leur cabine pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain du couloir.

Elle revint peu après et jeta un coup d'œil aux Pokémon dans la pièce. Les évolitions s'étaient déjà couchées par terre dans un coin de la pièce et Luyo s'était lui assis par terre dans l'angle du mur et de la tête de lit.

Shyn lui lança un regard en allant s'asseoir sur le lit et fronça les sourcils. Le Lucario avait bien compris que la taille du lit les empêcherait de dormir à deux dedans et n'avait même pas essayé de lui en parler, préférant aller directement s'asseoir par terre, ce qui attrista légèrement Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme n'en montra rien, et fit son rituel habituel avant de grimper dans le lit sans y rentrer, puis retira l'un des deux oreillers sous la couverture et le tendit au Pokémon assis au pied du lit qui le regarda d'un air intrigué et releva la tête vers elle.

— Tiens, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi que tu dois mal dormir…, murmura Shyn en souriant tendrement au Pokémon.

Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes d'un air hébété, avant de faire un petit sourire doux, et récupéra l'oreiller en remerciant Shyn.

La jeune femme afficha un air ravi et s'apprêta à se coucher tandis que Luyo coinçait l'oreiller dans son dos. Mais la voix grinçante de Shorty attira leur attention à tous les deux.

— _Pourquoi il a droit à un oreiller lui ? Moi aussi j'en_ _veux_ _un !_ râla le Noctali d'une voix boudeuse sans bouger de son coin.

Shyn lui jeta un regard sarcastique et haussa les épaules.

— Désolée très cher, je n'en avais qu'un seul en plus ! fit la jeune femme d'un air faussement désolé avant de se coucher.

Shorty fit un bruit grossier avec sa bouche et tourna sur lui-même pour se recoucher, les fesses tournées vers Shyn et Luyo. Le Lucario fit un petit sourire devant l'attitude boudeuse du Noctali, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui retirait son collier et le rangeait dans son sac posé juste à côté de lui.

Shyn croisa ensuite le regard du Lucario, et lui sourit tendrement avant de se coucher dans son lit pour dormir, imitée par Luyo qui se cala contre l'oreiller et se laissa bercer par le son de l'océan autour d'eux avant de s'endormir.

.

Mais plus tard dans la nuit, le Lucario fut réveillé par une étrange sensation.

Une forte tempête orageuse s'était levée dehors, et le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre, ainsi que de forts éclairs qui explosaient à l'extérieur.

L'orage semblait très fort et résonnait autour d'eux à l'extérieur du bateau tandis que Luyo se redressait en grimaçant. Mais ce n'est pas le bruit des éclairs ou de la pluie frappant la paroi du bateau qui avait réveillé le Pokémon qui se mit à jeter des regards affolés autour de lui. Une intense sensation de peur et d'angoisse le prenait aux tripes sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Mais il sentit rapidement que cette forte sensation ne venait en fait pas de lui, et Luyo tourna rapidement la tête vers Shyn en réalisant tout d'un coup que des bruits de pleurs venaient de derrière lui.

Il se redressa légèrement en se retournant et eut alors une vision pour le moins déconcertante tandis qu'un nouvel éclair éclatait dehors, illuminant la chambre pendant quelques secondes.

La jeune femme ne dormait plus et était assise dans le coin du lit et du mur, et tenait ses jambes serrées contre sa poitrine en arborant une expression horrifiée et apeurée.

Elle semblait terrorisée et pleurnichait en tremblant, le regard perdu dans le vide, la bouche grimaçante et tremblotante. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en continu et elle poussa un cri de peur quand l'éclair éclata, avant de se recroqueviller encore plus sur elle-même en gémissant.

Le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux déconcertés et l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Shyn pleurer, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait totalement affolée, tellement qu'il ressentait sa peur au plus profond de lui.

Shyn ne sembla pas tout de suite se rendre compte que Luyo était réveillé, trop occupée à pleurnicher en regardant le bout de ses pieds, et ne prit conscience de la présence du Pokémon que quand celui-ci se leva complètement en la fixant d'un air perdu.

Elle sursauta alors en le voyant debout dans la semi-obscurité en train de la fixer et tourna un regard humide et décomposé vers lui sans quitter sa position prostrée.

Mais un autre éclair résonna alors dehors, et la jeune femme poussa un nouveau cri de peur en tremblotant sous le regard alarmé du Lucario qui comprit rapidement que Shyn était en fait terrorisé par le tonnerre.

— Je suis désolée Luyo… Je voulais pas te réveiller…, pleurnicha la jeune femme en regardant le Pokémon d'un air misérable en tentant de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlables, ses doigts se crispant sur ses jambes nues.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et continua de regarder Shyn qui jeta des regards alarmés autour d'elle alors qu'un nouvel éclair plus faible se faisait entendre au loin, éclairant quelques secondes la pièce.

Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur Luyo qui l'observait toujours en silence, mais un nouvel éclair plus fort frappa, et Shyn poussa un nouveau cri de terreur avant de se coller le dos au mur, poussant son oreiller et ses draps au passage avec ses pieds. Elle tremblait beaucoup, et la jeune femme se mit à gémir en grimaçant sous ses pleurs en fixant son lit, semblant oublier le Pokémon qui la fixait d'un air de plus en plus inquiet.

Mais l'attention de Shyn fut vite ramenée vers lui alors que Luyo se décidait enfin à bouger, grimpant légèrement sur le lit avant de se mettre à genoux à côté d'elle.

Shyn releva la tête et jeta un regard désabusé au Pokémon, qui se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras pour les écarter d'elle, l'expression impassible.

La jeune femme se laissa faire sans comprendre, et posa un regard humide sur le Lucario, affichant un air hébété alors que Luyo écartait ses bras avant de faire disparaître ses pointes, et plongea un regard étrangement doux dans les yeux humides de Shyn qui le fixait toujours sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Le Pokémon se rapprocha ensuite d'elle, et passa délicatement ses propres bras autour du corps tremblant de la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux interdits.

— M-mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…? bredouilla Shyn d'une voix tremblante, le visage de plus en plus effaré devant le geste du Pokémon qui se collait complètement à elle, posant son menton sur son épaule.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et poussa un léger grognement en calant sa tête contre la sienne avant de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes avec un air effaré sur le visage, les bras pendant autour d'elle sans savoir quoi faire alors qu'elle sentait le souffle tiède du Pokémon dans son cou et ses cheveux.

Mais un nouvel éclair résonna, et Shyn poussa un nouveau cri avant d'agripper vivement le corps du Lucario pour le serrer contre elle, baissant la tête en pleurnichant légèrement, le visage dans le cou de Luyo qui bougea la tête de quelques centimètres pour se recaler contre Shyn.

La jeune femme se remit ensuite à sangloter en serrant le Pokémon, qui ne dit rien, et resta ainsi contre elle en respirant calmement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme, Shyn poussant des cris de plus en plus faibles à chaque éclair, comme si la sensation du Lucario contre elle l'apaisait. Mais une fois l'orage fini et le calme revenu, aucun des deux ne bougea, et la jeune femme finit par se laisser doucement glisser dans le lit sans lâcher le Pokémon, qui suivit son mouvement et vint caler sa tête sous son menton en se collant contre elle, avant de fermer les yeux dans un souffle rauque.

Shyn était épuisée après sa crise de larmes et ferma elle aussi rapidement les yeux sans rien dire en calant sa tête au-dessus de celle du Lucario, ses bras entourant sa tête et son dos comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de glisser, ou de partir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendormirent tous les deux, lovés l'un contre l'autre, bercés par la fine pluie qui tombait désormais dehors, ainsi que par les battements de cœur de la jeune femme que Luyo pouvait entendre à travers sa poitrine…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Après un interlude plutôt violant, le petit groupe reprend le bateau à Bizac, direction Myokara._

 _Nous continuons sur la lancée du voyage en mer où Shyn fait la rencontre de Silly, une photographe originaire d'Hoenn qui semble très amusée et intéressée par Shyn et Luyo._

 _Mais la fin de chapitre est surtout là pour mettre en évidence trois points assez importants :_

 _* Et non, Shyn ne partage pas son lit avec Luyo (et ne dors pas par terre avec lui non plus) vu que de base elle devait penser qu'il ne tiendrait pas à deux dedans. Pensée contredite par la suite._

 _* Shyn semble littéralement terrorisée par les orages._

 _* Luyo a senti la peur de Shyn alors qu'il dormait, et est allé de lui-même la réconforter d'une façon bien particulière : en lui faisant un câlin._

 _Je pense qu'il n'est pas dur de deviner sur quoi le prochain chapitre va partir._

 _._

 _Et j'en profite pour vous prévenir, que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier posté avant les vacances de Noël._

 _Il sera, comme les autres, posté en deux parties, une le mercredi et une le samedi, mais il y aura ensuite une pause de trois semaines pour les vacances._

 _Et si j'ai décidé d'arrêter les publications dès la semaine prochaine, c'est tout simplement parce que ça tombait bien dans l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en lisant le prochain chapitre._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	22. Chapitre 20 : Un fort sentiment

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 20 : Un fort** **sentiment.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Magic Fantasy Music The White Witch** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Le lendemain matin, toute trace de tempête avait disparu, et le bateau repartit dès le soleil levé.

À peine quelques heures plus tard, des bruits et des voix venant du pont finirent par réveiller les évolitions, qui bâillèrent en s'étirant à tour de rôle. Le soleil était maintenant bien levé et illuminait un côté de la chambre.

Shorty jeta ensuite un regard vers le lit dans le but de réveiller Shyn qui semblait toujours dormir, mais se stoppa net en se tournant vers la jeune femme et ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes.

Shyn était bien allongée dans le lit, les jambes à l'air à cause des draps qui étaient presque totalement tombés au pied du lit, et était couchée sur le côté, lui faisant face.

Mais elle n'était pas seule dans le lit, Luyo y était également, lové dans les bras de la jeune femme, lui tournant le dos.

Les bras du Lucario étaient eux aussi entourés autour de Shyn et il semblait également encore endormi au vu des bruits de respiration rauques que Shorty entendait.

Malgré la petite taille du lit, ils arrivaient à tenir tous les deux dedans tellement ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et Shorty tourna un visage très perplexe vers sa sœur qui regardait elle aussi l'étrange scène d'un air figé.

— _Euuuu_ _h_ _… J'ai raté quelque chose ?_ murmura le Noctali d'une voix incertaine, avant de reporter son attention sur Luyo qui venait de gigoter en grognant faiblement, puis redressa vaguement ses oreilles en relevant la tête.

.

Le réveil fut, lui, extrêmement doux pour le Lucario, qui avait la sensation d'être dans un cocon de douceur tiède, entouré d'une agréable odeur de fruits et de fleurs sucrés. Il trouvait la sensation très agréable et eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, les refermant légèrement à cause de la lumière autour de lui.

Quand il se décida enfin à les ouvrir complètement, il fut un peu surpris et gêné de constater qu'il se trouvait toujours collé à Shyn, et que la chaleur et l'odeur qu'il sentait venaient de la jeune femme contre lui. Des cheveux de Shyn lui tombaient un peu sur le visage et le museau, et il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder le doux visage de la jeune femme qui, elle, dormait toujours, l'air très détendu.

Luyo referma lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, contemplant le visage endormi de Shyn, qui par moments lui expirait de légers souffles d'air sur le front. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se sentait très gêné d'être totalement collé sur la jeune femme. Mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller, et aussi parce qu'il se sentait étrangement bien dans ses bras, tout contre elle.

Il était apaisé par sa présence si proche et aurait volontiers pu se rendormir s'il ne se demandait pas comment Shyn allait réagir quand elle verrait son visage aussi proche du sien en se réveillant.

Et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, car à peine une minute plus tard, la jeune femme remua légèrement à son tour. Luyo tourna alors un regard inquiet vers le visage Shyn, qui ouvrit ensuite lentement les yeux, avant de fixer le Lucario dans ses bras d'un air incertain, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle regardait.

Luyo ne bougea pas et attendit que Shyn parle, mais elle n'en fit rien, et l'observa quelques secondes d'un air doux, avant de prendre un air légèrement mal à l'aise en réalisant que ses bras entouraient le Pokémon qui était littéralement collé contre elle sur le côté.

Le Lucario remarqua son regard et fit une légère grimace avant de commencer à retirer ses bras, imité par la jeune femme qui lança un regard gêné sur le côté en rougissant légèrement.

Shorty choisit alors ce moment-là pour sauter sur le lit au niveau de leurs pieds, faisant sursauter les deux individus qui se séparèrent brutalement.

Shyn alla se cogner contre le mur derrière elle puis grimaça, tandis que Luyo manquait de tomber, et se rattrapa aux draps comme il put, avant de lancer un regard effaré au Noctali.

Shorty arborait un petit sourire en coin, et attendit que la jeune femme tourne elle aussi la tête vers lui avant de parler d'une voix narquoise :

— _C'est bizarre… je pensais qu'on pouvait pas dormir à deux dans ce lit…_

Le Noctali poussa ensuite un ricanement sarcastique, puis se tourna vers Shyn qui se tenait la tête là où elle s'était cognée.

— _J'ai faim !_

.

Quelques minutes après, Shyn se leva et partit se changer dans la salle de bain, laissant les évolitions dans la chambre, ainsi que le Lucario qui regarda obstinément par le hublot, comme pour éviter d'avoir à faire la conversation aux deux Pokémon assis par terre.

Shorty remarqua bien l'attitude faussement désinvolte de Luyo et murmura tout bas à sa sœur :

— _C'est moi ou y a un malaise ?_

Milliu opina en silence en lançant un regard au Lucario qui leur tournait le dos. On pouvait voir le reflet de son visage dans la vitre et la Mentali constata d'un air embêté que le Pokémon affichait une expression perdue et légèrement triste.

.

Une fois la jeune femme revenue, tout le monde monta sur le pont prendre le petit déjeuner. Shyn et le Lucario n'échangèrent aucun mot, que ce soit sur le trajet ou pendant le repas. La jeune femme partagea juste quelques civilités avec les autres passagers. Luyo, lui, ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette, le regard vide, semblant perdu dans ses pensées : quelque chose le tracassait.

Les évolitions disparurent ensuite rapidement une fois leurs croquettes avalées et allèrent se promener sur le pont avant pour contempler la vue, s'amusant avec le vent qui leur fouettait le visage.

Shyn, elle, resta sur le pont arrière, et se dirigea vers la balustrade avant de s'appuyer dessus et de regarder la mer.

Luyo était lui aussi resté sur le pont et fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme, avant de grimacer et de finalement aller de l'autre côté. Il sentait bien le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le matin et avait du mal à savoir quoi dire à Shyn pour l'écarter.

Il s'était senti extrêmement bien dans ses bras ce matin-là, et même s'il ne savait pas trop lui-même pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon pendant la nuit, il ne le regrettait pas du tout.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : retourner dans les bras de la jeune femme. Sauf qu'en vue de son expression de malaise en le voyant à son réveil, il ne se voyait pas du tout lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire un câlin.

Il était d'accord pour s'imposer plus auprès d'elle, mais lui demander une telle chose comme ça sans contexte lui semblait très impoli, et potentiellement malvenu de sa part.

De son côté, Shyn se trouvait dans les mêmes genres de réflexions, plissant les yeux en regardant l'horizon. Elle avait sorti une cigarette de sa poche et la fumait en se remémorant cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie dans les bras du Pokémon durant la nuit et puis ce matin au réveil.

Elle avait été très surprise de l'initiative nocturne du Lucario à la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer quand elle avait peur, et encore plus de voir qu'il était resté collé à elle ensuite et qu'ils avaient tous les deux dormi l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit lit.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que Luyo pouvait ressentir, mais avait tout autant de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle.

Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle avait énormément apprécié être contre lui. Et malgré sa peur due à l'orage, le reste de sa nuit lui avait paru très doux et reposant, peut-être bien grâce à l'Aura du Pokémon qui l'avait aidée à se calmer et à se rendormir paisiblement.

La jeune femme avala une bouffée de fumée avant de jeter un coup d'œil en biais au Lucario qui regardait lui aussi l'océan à quelques pas d'elle. Il semblait légèrement triste, comme si quelque chose le perturbait.

Shyn fit une petite grimace avant de recracher un fin nuage de fumée. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment engager un sujet aussi sensible avec Luyo. Le Pokémon semblait être assez pudique et renfermé, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou l'incommoder en lui posant une question aussi directe que : « J'ai bien aimé dormir dans tes bras cette nuit, ça te dirait qu'on redorme ensemble pour voir si c'est toujours aussi agréable ? ».

La jeune femme poussa un soupir mêlé à un rire gras, se moquant de sa propre bêtise. Ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne façon de faire et elle poussa un nouveau soupir de fatigue avant de se diriger mollement vers un banc blanc fixé au pont.

De son côté, Luyo avait entendu la jeune femme pousser ses drôles de soupirs et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille s'asseoir. Il attendit ensuite quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle finisse sa cigarette, et alla la rejoindre d'un pas lent.

Shyn semblait occupée à tripoter sa pokémontre et leva un regard intrigué vers lui. Le Lucario avait lui aussi retrouvé une expression normale et s'assit à côté d'elle sur sa gauche en voyant qu'elle ne semblait ni gênée ni en colère par sa présence.

La jeune femme le suivit du regard et attendit que le Pokémon fût assis avant de parler d'une voix lente et posée :

— Désolée… pour ma crise de cette nuit…

Luyo tourna la tête vers elle, l'air surpris de l'entendre lui adresser la parole soudainement.

— J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir, ça m'est sorti de la tête avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…, reprit Shyn en regardant ses pieds.

— Tu as peur de l'orage … ? demanda le Lucario en la regardant de côté.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide regard, avant de rebaisser les yeux pour parler à ses chaussures.

— … Oui… Depuis que je suis petite. C'est comme une phobie, quand j'entends la foudre pendant une tempête je me mets à trembler et à pleurer… Je ne le contrôle pas…, répondit Shyn tristement.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute…, fit Luyo d'une voix douce et rauque.

— Non, mais je t'ai réveillé à force de crier…, renchérit la jeune femme en bougeant ses pieds.

Le Pokémon fit un très léger sourire.

— Ce ne sont pas tes cris qui m'ont réveillé…, murmura-t-il.

Shyn se redressa légèrement et se tourna à moitié vers le Lucario.

— Ha bon ? C'est l'orage ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.

Luyo l'observa une seconde avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non… C'est ta peur…

Shyn leva les sourcils, l'air un peu surpris.

— … Ma peur ? Tu l'as sentie alors que tu dormais ?

— Oui, j'ai senti ta peur dans mon cœur. Elle était tellement grande que ça m'a réveillé…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix sombre.

La jeune femme regarda le Pokémon d'un air sidéré, avant de jeter un regard gêné sur le côté et détourna les yeux en regardant la balustrade devant elle.

— Mince… je suis désolée… je ne pensais pas que le lien de nos Auras pouvait aller jusqu'à réveiller l'un si l'autre avait une forte émotion…, fit-elle d'une voix confuse en gigotant ses doigts dans le vide.

— Moi ça ne me dérange pas…, murmura Luyo d'une voix impassible en détournant lui aussi son regard vers l'océan.

Shyn ne dit rien, mais tourna très légèrement la tête vers le Lucario, l'air intrigué.

— Au moins je sais… que même si je dors, si tu es en danger, ou que tu as peur, je pourrais toujours le sentir. C'est un peu rassurant…, rajouta Luyo sans regarder la jeune femme qui l'observait discrètement, le regard perdu.

Elle semblait un peu dubitative des paroles du Lucario, comme s'il s'agissait d'une supercherie, et qu'il allait soudainement dire : « Non, je rigole ! ».

— L'orage… Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'en ai peur ? demanda Shyn après quelques secondes de silence, attirant le regard intrigué du Pokémon vers elle.

— Il y a une raison ?

Shyn hocha la tête en gardant son regard en coin sur Luyo.

— Quand il y a eu… cet incendie, et que Ryu est mort…, commença la jeune femme en se détournant de nouveau vers l'horizon.

— Ryu ? répéta Luyo en observant le profil de Shyn.

— Le Riolu…

Le Lucario acquiesça sans rien dire, laissant la jeune femme continuer son récit.

— L'incendie… il a été provoqué par un orage… Un très fort orage… La maison n'avait pas de paratonnerre… La foudre a frappé la maison et l'a mise en feu…

Shyn fit une petite pause en jetant un regard rapide au Pokémon qui l'écoutait attentivement, avant de retourner son attention devant elle.

— Depuis le début de l'incendie, jusqu'au moment où j'ai perdu connaissance, j'ai entendu les éclairs gronder et frapper la maison et les arbres dehors. C'était très violent, et il pleuvait très peu, seule la foudre tombait… C'était comme si le ciel essayait de nous tuer, sans nous donner aucune chance de nous en sortir… Si Ryu ne s'était pas sacrifié pour moi, nous serions morts tous les deux ce jour-là… Et encore, j'ai bien failli y passer une fois sortie… Un gros éclair est tombé à quelques mètres de moi alors que je tentais de dégager une planche… J'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis enfui un peu plus loin, et quand je suis revenue, toute la maison brûlait… C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était trop tard…

Luyo ne dit rien, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il sentait la culpabilité de Shyn dans sa voix, ainsi que dans la grimace qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche.

— Tu crois que c'est à cause de toi que Ryu est mort ? demanda le Lucario en voyant que la jeune femme ne parlait plus.

— Je ne sais pas, mais les pompiers m'ont affirmé que je n'aurais rien pu faire… Quand ils ont retrouvé son corps, ils ont dit qu'il était mort étouffé par la fumée avant d'être brûlé… Il serait mort en quelques minutes…, murmura Shyn sans le regarder, le regard voilé vers l'océan.

— Shyn, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu étais une enfant et tu avais peur…, fit Luyo d'une voix douce en se tournant un peu plus vers la jeune femme.

Shyn lui lança un regard fatigué avant de murmurer :

— Oui… je sais…

Puis, elle retourna la tête devant elle et cacha son regard sous la visière de son bonnet. Le Pokémon l'observa quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à parler.

Mais il ne fit finalement rien, et tourna lui aussi la tête devant lui, appréciant le léger vent marin qui lui fouettait le visage par moments.

.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, jusqu'à ce que Shyn ne se décide à se lever et n'aille s'appuyer à la balustrade devant elle.

— Enfin…, murmura la jeune femme en soufflant, avant de se pencher un peu en avant, le nez en l'air.

Luyo prit l'attitude de Shyn comme le signe que le silence était terminé et se leva également pour venir s'accouder à la balustrade à quelques centimètres d'elle.

La jeune femme portait le même débardeur multicolore que la veille, et le Lucario jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tatouage sur le bras de Shyn, avant de relever son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme qui reniflait l'air.

— Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'en parler… Je suis touché que tu me fasses confiance, Shyn…, murmura Luyo à voix basse.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide regard avant de répondre en murmurant :

— Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi…

Le Lucario fit un petit sourire en coin, l'air légèrement content, puis alla lui aussi renifler l'air frais.

Un nouveau petit silence passa ensuite, jusqu'à ce que le Skitty du garçon passe derrière eux en courant et criant _«_ _ballonnn baloonnn ! »_ , suivi par son dresseur qui tentait d'attraper son Pokémon qui apparemment courait après une petite balle jaune.

Shyn leur lança un regard morne, avant de faire une petite grimace en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Luyo qui lui s'était tourné de l'autre côté et regardait Shorty jouer avec une autre balle en plastique.

— Luyo… Merci de… de m'avoir réconforté… cette nuit… quand j'avais peur, murmura Shyn en plusieurs temps, semblant choisir ses mots d'une voix hésitante.

Son malaise était très palpable, autant dans sa voix que dans son regard gêné qu'elle tourna rapidement vers l'océan alors que le Lucario se tournait vers elle, l'air intrigué.

Mais le Pokémon prit rapidement un air assez mal à l'aise lui aussi en semblant réaliser les paroles de la jeune femme, et détourna également le regard.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier… J'ai senti que tu en avais besoin… et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, c'est venu tout seul…, répondit Luyo d'une voix un peu gênée en regardant obstinément la balustrade sur lequel il était accoudé.

Shyn fit un sourire amusé et gêné en même temps qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler et gigota un peu avant de jeter un œil au Lucario qui observait d'un air très intéressé le bois de la balustrade.

— Tu es gentil Luyo, fit elle en gardant son sourire tout en le regardant, Ça me donne envie de te faire un câlin ! rajouta-t-elle en souriant encore plus en regardant l'océan, avant de prendre un air horrifié en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant les mots de la jeune femme et leva un regard interdit vers elle. Mais Shyn ne le regardait plus et fixait maintenant obstinément le bout du pont de l'autre côté.

 _« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis stupide ma parole ! »_ pensa la jeune femme en gardant son air horrifié au visage.

Elle avait dit ça comme ça et le regrettait maintenant, car elle avait peur que Luyo ne lui réponde pas, ou pire, qu'il rigole en prenant ça pour une plaisanterie.

Dans son dos, Luyo l'observa une seconde d'un air intrigué, avant de prendre une expression totalement neutre, puis tourna son regard vers l'océan.

— Tu peux le faire…

Le Lucario avait parlé d'une voix extrêmement calme, et Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes, avant de se retourner vers Luyo, l'air sidéré.

Le Pokémon ne tourna néanmoins pas le regard vers elle, et rajouta sur le même ton impassible et rauque :

— Je n'attends que ça…

.

.

Shyn observa le Pokémon quelques secondes sans bouger, l'air toujours totalement figé dans une expression désabusée. L'air impassible et sérieux du Lucario ne l'aidait pas à savoir s'il avait dit ça pour plaisanter ou s'il pensait vraiment ses paroles. Mais dans tous les cas, Shyn se trouvait très perturbée par ce qu'il venait de dire et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ça.

Son expression changea alors lentement tandis qu'elle fixait le Lucario impassible et se transforma en un air légèrement apeuré et inquiet.

— … Ne me tente pas Luyo…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix anxieuse en regardant le Lucario comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour lui couper la tête.

Elle ignorait les motivations de Luyo, mais elle connaissait les siennes, et ces paroles lui faisaient à la fois très envie et très peur.

Luyo releva lentement les oreilles en entendant le ton de la jeune femme et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, avant de la fixer quelques secondes d'un air indéchiffrable.

On aurait dit qu'il analysait ses paroles, mais il était difficile de dire s'il était content ou en colère tandis qu'il fixait le regard de Shyn.

La jeune femme, elle, arborait toujours un air un peu inquiet, surtout avec le regard du Pokémon braqué sur elle.

Le Lucario avait bien senti la peur dans sa voix, ainsi qu'une légère envie dissimulée et il hésitait maintenant à faire ce qu'il désirait le plus faire à ce moment-là. Et plus il attendait, plus il avait envie de le faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger pour autant, se contentant de fixer le visage de Shyn.  
Mais au bout de quelques secondes sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, Shyn sembla perdre patience et détourna finalement la tête d'un air gêné en voyant que Luyo ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit et se contentait juste de la fixer.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et elle poussa un soupir de fatigue, avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour partir.

Mais quelque chose lui agrippa son haut, et la jeune femme se retourna à moitié pour voir le Lucario la retenir en tirant sur un bout de son débardeur.

Shyn leva des sourcils un peu perplexes et s'arrêta avant de tourner complètement vers lui. Luyo la fixait toujours, et arborait maintenant un air beaucoup plus doux, semblant assez gêné.

La jeune femme le vit dans son regard, mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer le Pokémon, qui de toute évidence, tentait de lui faire passer un message qu'il avait du mal à exprimer.

Elle l'observa ensuite lâcher son vêtement et bouger ses bras dans le vide en faisant un petit pas vers elle, avant de jeter des regards rapides autour de lui en détournant son regard de son visage pour fixer différents points sur le bateau. Il semblait très mal à l'aise, que ce soit au niveau de son regard que de son attitude, et Shyn commença très lentement à avoir une idée de ce que Luyo tentait de lui faire comprendre.

La jeune femme suivit ensuite du regard le Lucario bouger les doigts dans le vide de façon compulsive en grommelant à voix basse, semblant ronchonner après quelque chose dans sa tête tandis qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Shyn.

Le visage de la jeune femme prit alors rapidement une expression douce et apaisée en réalisant enfin ce que Luyo tentait de faire. Il essayait de se donner du courage pour lui faire un câlin, et apparemment, il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal.

Shyn ressentit alors une très grande bouffée d'affection pour le Lucario, et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer tellement elle en avait envie à ce moment-là, trouvant l'attitude du Pokémon adorable.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en tentant de réprimer son sourire, avant de finalement faire un pas vers lui. Luyo l'observa d'un air un peu surpris tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui, puis remarqua l'expression apaisée et douce de Shyn qui passa lentement ses bras autour de son torse et vint coller son corps contre le sien, calant sa tête contre la sienne.

Le Lucario garda son air surpris environ une demi-seconde avant de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis cala sa tête sur le côté contre la poitrine de Shyn.

Shyn fit un large sourire en positionnant un peu mieux sa tête sur celle du Pokémon, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement contre elle avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de cette douce sensation si agréable et envoûtante qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant de rencontrer Shyn.

De son côté, la jeune femme sentit très nettement son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et eut du mal à savoir si c'était une sensation agréable, ou si cela était juste dû au stress qui redescendait petit à petit maintenant. Mais elle eut rapidement la réponse alors qu'une douce sensation de chaleur se répandait dans son corps au contact du Lucario.

Elle se laissa ensuite doucement bercer par la sensation en fermant elle aussi les yeux, ne remarquant même pas la faible lumière qui se mit à émaner de son pendentif entre elle et le Pokémon, tout comme Luyo qui semblait totalement détendu dans ses bras.

 _« C'est la_ _première_ _fois que je_ _ressens_ _une te_ _l_ _l_ _e_ _sensation avec une autre personne… Je voudrais pouvoir le garder dans mes bras pour toujours… »_ pensa Shyn en entr'ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour observer le haut de la tête du Lucario, avant de les refermer.

Luyo, lui aussi, se sentait très bien comme cela et éprouvait le même sentiment, même s'il n'en avait pas totalement conscience encore, se contentant d'écouter les battements réguliers du cœur de Shyn, enivré par l'odeur de son parfum flottant autour de lui…

.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que le duo se sépara, et sans rien ajouter, mis à part un double regard gêné, mais légèrement amusé, se dirigea vers le pont avant où Silly leur fit rapidement signe pour qu'ils viennent vers eux.

Elle leur expliqua alors que d'après le capitaine ils devraient arriver à Myokara le lendemain après-midi, ce à quoi Shyn répondit par un hochement de tête égal, avant de regarder la mer.

Luyo, lui, en profita pour s'écarter légèrement et alla voir Milliu qui s'était allongée sur une chaise longue et profitait du beau temps.

Une fois Luyo parti, Silly se rapprocha de Shyn et lui mit son appareil photo sous le nez en poussant un ricanement.

— Je crois que je vais la faire encadrer … Vous ne les trouvez pas trop mignons ? fit-elle d'une voix ravie alors que Shyn tentait de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui montrait l'écran digital de son appareil photo.

Mais elle comprit rapidement pourquoi, et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en voyant une photo d'elle et de Luyo en plein câlin.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et se tourna brutalement vers Silly qui récupéra son appareil en souriant.

— Vous nous avez pris en photo ? demanda Shyn d'un air mi-horrifié mi-gêné.

— Évidemment ! Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ? questionna la jeune femme en gardant son grand sourire, semblant ravie de son coup.

Shyn lui répondit par une grimace non identifiable, puis jeta un regard vers le Lucario, qui n'avait rien entendu et discutait avec Milliu. Elle retourna ensuite son attention vers Silly avant de lever un sourcil mystérieux.

— Vous me l'enverrez aussi celle-là…, murmura Shyn de côté d'une façon un peu louche. On aurait dit qu'elle lui demandait si elle avait de la drogue.

Silly lui fit un grand sourire amusé avant de répondre.

— Bien entendu !

.

Le reste de la journée passa comme la première sur le petit bateau, ainsi que le dîner du soir.

Shyn se trouvait en bout de table à côté de Luyo et ne sembla pas porter un grand intérêt à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ayant l'air totalement ailleurs, occupée à trier ses grains de riz.

Mais si la jeune femme ne semblait plus mentalement présente, ce n'était pas le cas du Lucario, qui passa une bonne partie du repas à jeter des regards mi-intrigués mi-dérangés vers le couple de vacanciers devant lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des mamours entre deux coups de fourchette.

Le Pokémon jeta aussi des regards en coin à Shyn, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à lever le nez de son bol, arborant un air totalement vide et fatigué en séparant son riz et ses petits pois avant de tout remélanger, et puis finalement, de tout écraser.

.

Une fois tout le monde retourné dans sa cabine, et le cerveau de Shyn revenu à sa place, la jeune femme partit une nouvelle fois changer de tenue, puis revint dans son habituelle tenue de nuit très légère. Elle fit ensuite ses petits rituels habituels, surveillée du coin de l'œil par Luyo, avant de finalement se relever et préparer le lit pour dormir.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dedans, Shyn fit une grimace agacée et se tourna vers le Lucario qui observait son propre reflet dans un petit miroir attaché au mur.

La jeune femme avait en vérité très envie de redormir avec le Pokémon, mais ne voyait pas comment poser la question sans mettre Luyo mal à l'aise. Car même si elle avait très bien compris que lui aussi aimait lui faire des câlins, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il désirait dormir avec elle, surtout quand la taille du lit les obligerait forcément à se coller l'un à l'autre pour ne pas risquer de tomber.

— Luyo…, fit Shyn d'une voix un peu hésitante pour interpeller le Pokémon qui tourna son regard vers elle.

— Oui ?

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle grimace en jetant un regard au Lucario, puis au lit avant de se mettre à danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

— Est-ce que tu ve…, tenta Shyn d'une voix faible et très mal à l'aise en regardant partout, sauf le visage du Pokémon qui semblait se demander ce qui lui arrivait, la fixant d'un air perplexe.

Shyn capta ensuite son regard et rougit très légèrement en remuant les mains devant elle.

— Non, laisse tomber, c'est stupide…, marmonna-t-elle, avant de tourner le dos au Lucario et de rentrer dans le lit, rougissant encore plus.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes tandis qu'elle se couchait, puis ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

— Tu veux… Tu voudrais que je dorme avec toi ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix intriguée avec une pointe d'envie.

Son ton n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Milliu, roulée en boule contre son frère dans un coin, qui lança un coup d'œil amusé vers Luyo alors que Shyn se redressait dans son lit en se tournant vers le Lucario.

La jeune femme lança ensuite un regard gêné vers Luyo qui avait fait un pas vers elle et l'observait d'un air très attentif, attendant sa réponse.

— Oui, enfin non… Enfin… Je sais pas ! Fais ce que tu veux ! répondit Shyn d'une voix d'abord faible puis forte et très gênée avant de réajuster les draps sur son corps.

— … D'accord ! fit Luyo d'une voix très simple en affichant un léger sourire.

Shyn reporta soudainement son regard vers lui, l'air abasourdi, mais le Lucario ne lui laissa rien le temps de rajouter et rentra dans le lit avant de venir se lover contre elle en changeant la forme de ses pointes. L'arrivée du Pokémon obligea la jeune femme à reculer dans le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la paroi du bateau pour laisser un maximum de place à Luyo.

La jeune femme se coucha ensuite sur le dos et changea d'expression pour prendre un air perplexe et très gêné, rougissant de nouveau alors que le Pokémon entourait ses bras autour de son torse en venant coller sa tête sous la sienne dans son cou.

Contrairement à Shyn, Luyo ne semblait, lui, pas du tout gêné, ayant même plutôt l'air content, arborant une expression apaisée avec un petit sourire en coin.

Devant l'attitude soudainement si familière du Lucario, la jeune femme finit par se détendre, réalisant que de toute évidence Luyo n'attendait que ça, et passa à son tour son bras droit sous le corps du Lucario, avant de venir agripper le bras du Pokémon de son autre main. Le contact du corps de Luyo lui était vraiment agréable, et elle afficha elle aussi un petit sourire en coin en se calant confortablement contre lui.

Luyo rabattit ensuite ses oreilles et poussa un grognement de satisfaction en frottant légèrement sa tête sur le cou de Shyn tout en ronronnement faiblement. Shyn l'entendit et se retint de rire en réalisant qu'il ronronnait de contentement avant de sentir une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer de plaisir.

Elle était heureuse, et la faible lumière venant de son pendentif posé sur son sac le lui confirma. Mais cette fois-ci, Shyn le vit, et y jeta un coup d'œil avant de réaliser pourquoi il brillait.

Leurs sentiments à tous les deux devaient très probablement être liés à leurs Auras, ce qui expliquait le profond bien-être que tous les deux ressentaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça, et fit un nouveau sourire avant de regarder le Pokémon couché contre elle qui semblait commencer à s'endormir, respirant lourdement contre sa peau.

 _« Il est trop adorable… »_ pensa Shyn en faisant une grimace étrange entre la douleur et le plaisir, avant de resserrer son étreinte sur Luyo pour le serrer fort contre elle en fermant les yeux. Elle le relâcha ensuite en arborant un air tendre, et le Pokémon en profita pour se recaler contre elle tout en poussant un soupir apaisé.

Aucun des deux n'avait clairement dit ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils avaient tous les deux compris ce que l'autre désirait et y avaient répondu. De ce fait, ils pouvaient tous les deux ressentir la sensation de bien-être que l'autre ressentait, ce qui les rassura tous les deux, et leur permit de s'endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre, dans une douce sensation de bien-être et de parfum de fleurs et de fruits sucrés…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Nous restons dans une ambiance douce, mais remplie de malaise avec ce début de chapitre où nous retrouvons Shyn et Luyo qui semblent tous les deux avoir du mal à clairement exprimer ce qu'ils désirent._

 _C'est donc un chapitre entièrement basé sur les émotions et le ressenti.  
._

 _ **Et le fameu** **x** **câlin arrive enfin** !_

 _._

 _Shyn et Luyo se sont encore plus rapprochés, et Silly continue à les prendre en photo (ce qui est assez perturbant, en fait),  
mais cela ne semble pas plus que ça gêner Shyn._

 _Petite anecdote : La scène entre Luyo et Shyn sur le pont quand Luyo répond « Je n'attends que ça » m'a été inspiré d'un petit film de type manga que j'ai vu il y a deux ans dont je tairais le nom, car j'utiliserais une autre scène de ce même film plus tard._

.

 **Nous partons donc sur une pause de 3 semaines à compter de maintenant,**

 **retour des publications prévu pour le 04/01/17 !**

.

 **Bonnes vacances !**

 _._

 _..._

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	23. Chapitre 21 : Les fières combattantes

.

.

Vu que je reprends après une longue pause de presque un mois, je vous fais un mini résumé pour vous rappeler les faits :

.

 _L'ancien Lucario d'Aaron renommé « Luyo » par Shyn, la jeune femme qui l'a sauvé dans l'arbre des Origines, voyage maintenant avec elle pour découvrir le monde et en apprendre aussi plus sur elle, car Shyn a démontré avoir de grands pouvoirs liés à l'Aura._

 _Le voyage de Luyo à ses côtés n'est censé ne durer qu'un an, mais le Lucario souhaite en secret devenir le Pokémon de Shyn. Mais celui-ci ne sait pas encore comment faire sa demande à la jeune femme, car Shyn déteste le système des pokéballs et le fait d'avoir des Pokémon à elle._

 _Mais alors qu'il arrive enfin à Hoenn, et se dirige vers Myokara où Shyn espère trouver une pierre d'énergie pour en apprendre plus sur ses origines, le lien d'énergie qui relie Shyn et Luyo depuis que la jeune femme a sauvé le Lucario ne cesse de les rapprocher._

 _Le Lucario et la jeune femme sont de plus en plus proches, surtout après que Shyn est démontrée avoir une peur bleue de l'orage durant la traversée en bateau, et que Luyo soit allé de lui-même lui faire un câlin pour la consoler._

 _Ils ont maintenant tous les deux compris que la présence de l'autre leur est très importante alors qu'ils arrivent enfin à Myokara…_

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Les fières combattantes.**

.

*.*.*

.

Comme prévu, le lendemain après-midi, le petit bateau arriva à l'île de Myokara et débarqua ses passagers sur le ponton, avant de faire une petite pause, puis de repartir avec de nouveaux voyageurs.

L'île était assez petite, mais quand même suffisamment grande pour contenir plusieurs habitations, dont une arène et quelques commerces surtout prévus pour les vacanciers. L'endroit donnait un aspect très estival et vacancier, que ce soit par ses côtes et falaises rocheuses, ses magnifiques littoraux, ses larges coins de plage, que par ces palmiers qui poussaient un peu partout, tout cela agrémenté d'un doux soleil qui illuminait l'endroit et la mer bleue.

Une fois descendu, tout le monde se dirigea vers la zone la plus proche qui se trouvait être une grande plage contenant déjà plusieurs touristes et habitants de l'île qui profitaient du beau temps en surfant ou nageant.

Une fois arrivée sur la plage, Silly dit au revoir à Shyn et aux trois Pokémon avant de partir vers un bar-restaurant, appareil à la main, tandis que son Pijako voletait autour d'elle. Le jeune couple l'imita et se dirigea lui aussi vers le bar-restaurant pour y boire un coup tandis que les autres voyageurs se dispersaient entre plages, chemins forestiers et centre-ville.

Shyn jeta un regard amusé vers Luyo qui semblait découvrir le sable des plages et regardait les gens en maillot de bain courir dans tous les sens d'un air assez perplexe.

Mais le petit groupe ne s'attarda pas sur la plage et prit directement le chemin de la ville. Shyn passa d'abord à un magasin pour refaire le plein de nourriture et d'accessoires divers, avant de prendre un chemin de terre en hauteur entouré de palmiers pour se diriger vers le centre Pokémon. L'imposant bâtiment se trouvait un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, au bord d'une falaise, donnant une libre vue sur la mer. Il était moins grand que celui de Poivressel, mais avait comme tous les autres un toit rouge avec un grand P dessus, ainsi qu'un étage et des murs blancs.

La jeune femme laissa ensuite les évolutions au soin de l'infirmière avant d'aller faire un tour à la boutique du centre avec le Lucario qui avait préféré rester avec elle, ne se sentant pas fatigué.

Luyo était d'ailleurs très tranquille depuis son réveil aux côtés de la jeune femme, comme porté par une douce énergie qui l'apaisait et le suivait partout tant qu'il restait avec Shyn.

Il en avait d'ailleurs bien conscience, et se doutait que le fait d'avoir dormi aussi près de la jeune femme n'y était sûrement pas pour rien.

Shyn semblait, elle, tout aussi calme et apaisée, et n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle une fois sur l'île, l'air très intéressée, allant même jusqu'à faire quelques photos avec son appareil.

.

Une fois les évolitions récupérées et le plein d'objets fait, Shyn jeta un œil à sa carte avant d'aller s'adresser à l'infirmière pour lui demander où se trouvait la fameuse grotte qu'elle était venue voir.

— La grotte granite ? Oui, je sais où elle est, fit l'infirmière tout souriant en tapant sur son clavier, ce qui afficha une carte de l'île sur l'écran derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna ensuite pour montrer du doigt une petite zone à l'opposé de là où ils se trouvaient.

— Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de l'île. Vous devrez faire le tour par la côte au nord pour l'atteindre, expliqua l'infirmière en montrant le chemin du doigt, avant de se retourner vers Shyn qui observait la carte d'un air concentré.

— Il faudrait vraiment que j'investisse dans du matériel informatique, moi…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même en plissant les yeux.

Shyn remercia ensuite l'infirmière et réserva une chambre avant d'aller y poser ses affaires. Cette fois, ils avaient droit à un lit double. Mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas non plus, et dès que la jeune femme eut déposé sa veste et changé son sac à dos pour son sac en bandoulière, ils repartirent pour aller visiter la ville.

Ils ne revinrent au centre qu'en fin de soirée, et déjeunèrent tous ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, Shyn comptant partir le lendemain pour la grotte. D'après l'infirmière, il ne leur faudrait que quelques heures pour y aller.

Mais une fois tout le monde dans la chambre et la jeune femme occupée à écrire ses notes en réfléchissant, Luyo tourna un regard gêné vers elle.

Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé du fait qu'ils avaient dormi collés ensemble deux nuits de suite, et il se demandait, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau de l'espace pour deux, si Shyn le prendrait mal s'il venait se coller contre elle. Bien qu'il sentait que la jeune femme ne le repousserait sûrement pas, il ne souhaitait pas la gêner ou la forcer si elle n'en avait pas envie, et c'est finalement sans rien demander qu'il se coucha de son côté tandis que Shyn rangeait ses affaires.

La jeune femme ferma ensuite les rideaux et éteignit la lumière, avant d'aller se coucher à sa place tandis que Luyo se tournait sur le côté en grimaçant légèrement, tournant le dos à Shyn.

Il était un peu triste de se retrouver à la fois si proche et si loin de la jeune femme, mais son expression changea rapidement alors que Shyn gigotait à côté de lui.

Shyn se coucha elle aussi sur le côté, tout en se rapprochant du Pokémon, puis alla se lover dans son dos et le serra dans ses bras.

Luyo sentit alors une vague de chaleur le parcourir tandis qu'il sentait la jeune femme le serrer dans ses bras en soufflant, avant de caler sa tête dans son cou comme s'il était une grosse peluche.

Le Lucario resta quelques secondes avec un air ébahi au visage avant de se détendre et de fermer les yeux en affichant un sourire béat.

De toute évidence, Shyn, elle, ne s'était pas pris la tête pour savoir si oui ou non ils allaient continuer à dormir coller l'un à l'autre malgré la taille raisonnable du lit, et cela lui plaisait tout autant.

Et c'est finalement très serein et rassuré, qu'il s'endormit quelques minutes après, bercé par la chaleur du corps de Shyn dans son dos. Même l'arrivée des évolitions sur le lit quelques minutes plus tard, pour eux aussi profiter du matelas, ne le dérangea pas…

.

 _*_. _*_. _*_

.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe partit à la recherche de la grotte en passant par le centre-ville où ils croisèrent bon nombre de personnes, qui de toute évidence, se dirigeaient vers la plage en tenant des planches de surf ou des sacs de plage.

Shyn, elle, avait gardé son sac, mais avait attaché sa veste autour de sa taille, arborant un long et large débardeur blanc avec des bulles d'eau dessus, ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil et son habituel bonnet casquette en laine. Elle devait d'ailleurs avoir assez chaud dessous vu comment le soleil tapait fort, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, et c'est dans une marche dynamique que le petit groupe prit la direction de la côte des falaises rocheuses au Nord pour faire le tour de l'île vue d'en haut.

Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne heure sur les bords, admirant l'horizon de l'eau bleutée et des côtes rocheuses qu'ils surplombaient, avant de rejoindre une grande plage dans une crique.

Milliu et Shorty furent ravis de retrouver le sable, et foncèrent joyeusement devant pour aller s'amuser au bord de l'eau tandis que Shyn retirait ses chaussures et ses longs bas noirs pour pouvoir marcher pieds nus dans le sable.

La jeune femme reprit ensuite sa marche en marchant sur le sable humide, suivie par le Lucario qui admirait le paysage, semblant beaucoup aimer l'air marin et la douce atmosphère ambiante.

Il faisait beau, le vent soufflait très peu par ici, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune femme et du Pokémon quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'ils sortaient de la crique pour entrer dans une autre, passant à côté d'un gros amas de rochers au bord de l'eau.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu clair attachés en queue de cheval avec une frange en pétard semblait occupée à s'entraîner à donner des coups de pied dans le vide en criant, imitée par un petit Pokémon humanoïde bleu et blanc avec une tête en forme de gousse d'ail.

Shyn s'arrêta en voyant la jeune fille, imitée par Luyo qui lui jeta un regard intrigué après avoir observé le petit Pokémon.

— Tu connais ce Pokémon ? demanda le Lucario en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le petit Pokémon qui frappait maintenant la roche de la falaise de façon cadencée.

— Oui, c'est un Méditikka, c'est un type psy/combat, répondit Shyn d'une voix égale en observant la jeune fille en short moulant rose, assorti à son tee-shirt court sans manche de la même couleur.

— Ils ont l'air d'être en train de s'entraîner. Viens, ne les dérangeons pas…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille.

Elle reprit ensuite sa marche le long de la plage en jetant un regard vers les évolitions devant eux, qui eux avaient continué à avancer sans remarquer la présence la jeune fille et du Pokémon.

Luyo acquiesça, mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de faire quelques pas, que la jeune combattante les vit et les interpella avant de courir vers eux avec son Pokémon.

Shyn s'arrêta donc et se tourna vers la demoiselle, qui contrairement à elle, portait toujours ses chaussures, des grosses chaussures de marche bleues et blanches assorties à ses mitaines bleues qui semblaient être faites pour l'escalade.

— AH ! J'ai failli ne pas vous voir ! râla gentiment la jeune fille en venant se poster devant la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un air impassible derrière ses lunettes noires.

— C'était un peu le but, en fait…, répondit Shyn d'une voix basse en regardant la demoiselle s'agiter toute seule.

Elle était plus jeune que Shyn et devait sûrement avoir dans les 16/17 ans au vu de son visage fin, de ses grands yeux bleu foncé et de sa petite taille par rapport au 1m72 de Shyn.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Shauna et je suis une élève de Bastien ! reprit joyeusement la jeune fille sans avoir l'air d'avoir entendu ou tenu compte de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme.

— D'accord…, marmonna Shyn d'un air incertain en faisant une grimace en se demandant ce que cette fille lui voulait, Et c'est qui Bastien ?

— Ah, vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous, ça se voit ! ricana la jeune fille sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme et égal de Luyo.

— En effet…, murmura Shyn dans le vent tandis que Shauna bombait fièrement le torse.

— Bastien est le champion de l'arène de type combat de cette île ! expliqua la demoiselle d'une voix forte au cas où Shyn ne l'entendrait pas bien.

— Ok… et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air blasé.

La jeune fille retourna son regard vers Shyn avant de lever le poing.

— Je veux un combat, pardi ! Vous êtes ici dans ma zone d'entraînement à moi et Méditikka, et quiconque passe par ma zone doit accepter de combattre contre moi ! fit Shauna d'une voix dynamique et enthousiaste.

— Méditikka ! rajouta le Pokémon en faisant un pas vers eux.

— Et c'est qui qui a dit ça ? questionna Shyn sans se laisser impressionner.

— C'est moi ! répondit la jeune fille en levant le nez au ciel.

— Et si j'ai pas envie ? reprit la jeune femme toujours d'un air égal.

— Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de perdre ? fit Shauna d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Shyn haussa les épaules.

— Non, j'ai juste pas envie de combattre. Je suis pas venue là pour ça, et de toute façon j'ai pas de Pokémon…, répondit Shyn d'une voix simple.

— Comment ça vous avez pas de Pokémon ? Et lui c'est quoi ? grinça la jeune fille en jetant pour la première fois un regard à Luyo qui lui lança un coup d'œil vague.

Le Pokémon ne disait rien, mais semblait assez intrigué par le Méditikka qui, lui, le regardait intensément d'un air très intéressé.

La jeune femme suivit le regard de Shauna et fit une grimace avant de répondre.

— D'abord c'est pas : "c'est quoi" mais : "c'est qui", et Luyo est mon ami, et je ne vais pas demander à mon ami d'affronter quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'une personne à inventer une règle débile ! râla Shyn d'une voix un peu agacée en piétinant sur place.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie de rester là.

— Eh bah peut-être que vous vous ne voulez pas, mais que lui il veut ! rétorqua Shauna d'un air hautain avant de se pencher vers le Lucario qui tourna la tête vers elle, hein ? Tu as envie de faire un combat contre mon Méditikka ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le Pokémon qui prit un air un peu perplexe.  
— Euuu…, marmonna Luyo sans savoir quoi répondre, jetant des regards en biais à Shyn.

Mais il ne voyait pas le regard de la jeune femme sous ses lunettes, et celle-ci se contenta de pousser un soupir sans rien dire.

Shauna se redressa alors subitement et lança un coup d'œil intrigué vers Shyn.

— C'est quoi d'ailleurs comme Pokémon ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! demanda la jeune fille en observant la tête du Lucario.

Shyn poussa un ricanement avant de faire un petit sourire satisfait.

— Vous ne devez pas être une si bonne élève que ça si vous ne connaissez pas tous les Pokémon de type combat…, se moqua-t-elle d'un air amusé.

— Hé ! Ça fait que quelques semaines que je suis l'élève de Bastien ! râla la jeune fille avant de prendre un air intéressé en se tournant vers Luyo, Ho, c'est un Pokémon combat, vraiment ?

— Combat/acier, oui. C'est un Lucario.

— Je ne connaissais pas. En tout cas il a l'air fort ! Alors, ça te dirait un combat contre moi Lucario ? fit de nouveau Shauna en regardant Luyo joyeusement.

Elle semblait très motivée à l'idée de se battre. Luyo, lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais devant la non-réaction de Shyn, se trouva bien tenté d'accepter pour voir ce que ce Pokémon valait et ce que lui pouvait valoir avec ce que Shyn lui avait appris.

Mais la jeune femme poussa un soupir à côté de lui, et tourna finalement les talons avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent.

Luyo lui lança alors un regard perplexe, puis la suivit finalement sans rien répondre. De toute évidence, Shyn n'avait pas envie de s'attarder là et il n'avait pas envie de combattre si elle ne le regardait pas.

— Hé ! Attendez ! fit Shauna d'une voix forte en rattrapant Shyn.

— Non, j'ai pas toute la journée…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air las sans se retourner.

— Revenez ! Battez-vous contre moi ! réitéra la jeune fille.

— Non.

— Vous avez pas le droit de refuser, je vous ai lancé un défi, vous devez l'accepter ! râla Shauna sans se décourager en courant après Shyn.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « non » ? grinça Shyn d'une voix de plus en plus agacée en lançant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule en grimaçant.

— Pfff ! Vous n'êtes qu'une froussarde ! Vous fuyez parce que vous savez que vous allez perdre ! cria Shauna pour provoquer la jeune femme et l'obliger à la combattre.

Mais ce fut Luyo qui se retourna et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille alors que Shyn haussait les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— Ouais, ouais. Je suis totalement terrifiée, d'ailleurs je m'enfuis là…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix blasée sans se retourner, faisant même exprès de marcher très lentement pour bien faire comprendre à Shauna qu'elle se moquait de ses provocations.

Luyo jeta un coup d'œil à Shyn en comprenant qu'elle se moquait de la jeune fille, et jeta un dernier regard agacé vers Shauna avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui creusait des trous dans le sable humide avec le bout de ses pieds en marchant.

Shauna fit une grimace agacée, mais n'insista pas plus, et poussa un soupir de mécontentement avant de repartir s'entraîner au pied de la falaise avec son Pokémon.

.

.

Un peu plus loin, les évolitions s'étaient arrêtées pour attendre la jeune femme et le Lucario avant de sortir de la crique pour prendre un chemin de plage plus rocheux et vaste en continuant de longer la falaise. Shyn et Luyo les rejoignirent, et de toute évidence, les deux évolitions n'avaient rien remarqué de l'interpellation de Shauna et reprirent joyeusement la route devant la jeune femme en courant dans l'eau. Ils avaient l'air d'adorer ça et Shyn se mit elle aussi à marcher dans l'eau tandis que Luyo, lui, préféra rester au sec à quelques pas d'elle.

Le Lucario arborait maintenant une expression légèrement renfrognée, comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait et Shyn s'en rendit rapidement compte en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

— Tu voulais combattre ce Pokémon ? demanda alors la jeune femme en regardant le Lucario d'un air intrigué tout en continuant sa marche, baladant ses bottines au bout de son bras.

Luyo tourna la tête vers elle en l'entendant parler et prit un air un peu plus normal.

— Je ne sais pas… mais je n'ai pas apprécié ses remarques et son insistance…, marmonna le Lucario à voix basse en reprenant sa contemplation du sol.

— Quelles remarques ? fit Shyn sans comprendre.

Luyo lui jeta un regard rapide, l'air toujours un peu grognon.

— Elle t'a traitée de froussarde…

— Ha, ça ! Oh, c'est rien Luyo, c'est gentil ça ! Si tu savais le nombre d'insultes que j'ai entendues dans ma vie ! ricana la jeune femme joyeusement comme si c'était quelque chose de drôle.

— Ce n'est pas une raison…, rétorqua le Lucario d'une voix amère.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette mesquinerie.

— … Certes… mais c'est pas grave, Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce pour tenter d'apaiser le Pokémon qu'elle sentait un peu énervé.

Mais en guise de réponse, Luyo poussa un grognement sourd et jeta un regard mauvais au sol devant lui.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes d'un air réfléchi, avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans l'eau dans l'idée d'en envoyer sur le Pokémon ronchon.

Et cela marcha, car le Lucario fit un bond en arrière en sentant de l'eau lui éclabousser les jambes et la taille. Il jeta ensuite un regard interdit à la jeune femme qui arborait un sourire sournois, et qui se mit ensuite à courir dans l'eau, éclaboussant de nouveau légèrement Luyo.

Le Lucario la suivit des yeux quelques secondes, l'air totalement sidéré, avant de s'ébrouer et de se mettre à courir à la suite de Shyn en prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans l'eau.

.

La jeune femme courut ainsi un bon kilomètre en ricanant, jetant un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que le Lucario la suivait, avant de rattraper les évolitions qui s'étaient arrêtées sur un rocher et semblaient observer quelque chose plus loin.

Shyn suivit leur regard et leva un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme seulement habillé d'un bermuda de bain orange en train de nettoyer une planche de surf, tout en parlant avec un gros Pokémon blanc et jaune qui avait des mains orange plus grandes que des assiettes.

— Décidément… Il y a du monde ici en fait, moi qui croyais que tous les gens seraient sur la grande plage…, grinça Shyn d'un air mi-amusé mi-agacé.

Luyo arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme, qui apparemment ne les avait pas encore vues, et faisait de grands mouvements avec ses bras comme s'il imitait un Goélise.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'il faisait avant de finalement faire quelques pas vers lui. Le Pokémon à côté de lui l'intriguait, car elle n'en avait cette fois jamais vu, et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire un combat à la minute contrairement à la jeune fille d'avant.

Le grand Pokémon leva la tête vers Shyn en voyant la jeune femme approcher, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui se retourna et fit un grand sourire au petit groupe.

.

— Oh bonjour, vous aussi vous profitez du beau temps pour surfer ? fit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers Shyn.

Il devait bien avoir dans la vingtaine, voir un peu plus, et arborait des cheveux turquoises mi-longs en pique sur le devant, longs sur le côté et attachés en arrière. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Shyn, même si la jeune femme était sans doute plus âgée et ne semblait pas du tout dérangée par le fait que le garçon devant elle était torse nu. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas lancé un regard au corps du garçon, se contentant de passer ses yeux de son visage à celui de son Pokémon.

— Euuh non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais fait de surf d'ailleurs, répondit Shyn en avançant vers lui, suivie par Luyo qui restait à moitié caché derrière elle.

Les évolitions, elles, étaient restées sur le rocher un peu à l'écart et les observaient tranquillement.

— Et vous n'avez pas de planche non plus, ricana le jeune homme comme s'il réalisait que sa question était un peu stupide, Je me présente, Bastien. Je suis le champion de l'arène de Myokara ! rajouta-t-il joyeusement en se présentant.

— Ah bah c'est vous Bastien, j'ai croisé une de vos élèves juste avant qui m'a parlé de vous. Moi c'est Shyn, lui c'est Luyo et eux c'est Shorty et Milliu, répondit la jeune femme en prenant un air étonné, avant de faire un petit sourire en pointant à tour de rôle les trois Pokémon.

— Ah oui, il doit s'agir de Shauna j'imagine, elle me suit tout le temps quand je viens surfer ici. C'est plus tranquille pour s'entraîner avec Hariyama, rigola le garçon en lançant un regard à son Pokémon qui approuva.

— Hariyama !

Shyn leva les sourcils en entendant le Pokémon parler.

— Hariyama ? C'est un Pokémon combat, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air très intéressé en faisant un pas vers le Pokémon inconnu.

— En effet. Mon arène est de type combat, répondit Bastien simplement.

— Ça ne me surprend pas trop…, murmura la jeune femme en détaillant le gros Pokémon du regard tout en se grattant le menton.

Luyo ne dit rien, et fronça légèrement les sourcils dans le dos de Shyn en voyant l'intérêt que la jeune femme portait au Pokémon. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela l'agaçait un peu, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende trop compte, il poussa un léger grognement dans le dos de la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'agripper pour la tirer en arrière.

Shyn ne sembla, elle, pas l'entendre, mais Bastien par contre lança un regard intrigué au Pokémon.

— Et, dites-moi… Le Pokémon qui se cache à moitié derrière vous, c'est bien un Lucario, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air curieux en faisant un pas sur le côté pour mieux voir Luyo, qui tourna son attention vers lui en l'entendant.

— En effet…, commença Shyn en souriant avant de se faire couper par Luyo.

— Je ne me cache pas ! rétorqua le Lucario d'une voix forte en lançant un regard froid au jeune homme qui prit un air surpris en l'entendant parler.

— Oh, ça alors, il parle ?! fit Bastien qui semblait à la fois surpris et intrigué.

— Oui, Luyo est un peu spécial…, sourit la jeune femme en tournant un visage doux vers le Pokémon, délaissant sa contemplation de l'Hariyama.

— Un type combat aussi… Ça me donne une idée. Ça vous dirait un petit match amical ? Je n'ai jamais combattu de Lucario, c'est plutôt rare dans cette région…, demanda Bastien d'une voix enthousiaste, mais en même temps très calme.

Contrairement à la jeune fille d'avant, lui, semblait beaucoup plus mûr et n'agressait pas Shyn.

— C'est rare partout…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même en souriant, avant de répondre d'une voix plus forte, Mais je suis désolée, je ne combats pas !

— Vraiment ? C'est plutôt étrange que vous n'aimiez pas combattre si vous avez un Pokémon combat, fit remarquer Bastien d'un air amusé en lançant un nouveau regard à Luyo qui avait repris une expression impassible.

— Luyo n'est pas à moi, et je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas combattre, moi j'adore ça ! Mais je n'aime pas les combats Pokémon. En tout cas, pas sans une bonne raison…, répondit Shyn d'une voix calme.

Le Lucario lança alors un profond regard de côté à la jeune femme qui semblait vouloir dire « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps », mais ne dit rien.

Le jeune homme sembla un peu surpris par la réponse de Shyn et acquiesça en souriant poliment, comme s'il comprenait ses motivations.

— Je comprends, oui… Vous êtes une sorte de combattante pacifiste…, dit le jeune homme tranquillement.

Shyn fit un sourire amusé.

— Exactement !

Bastien émit un petit rire amusé et lança un coup d'œil à son Pokémon, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Et dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici, si ce n'est pas pour surfer ou combattre ?

— Je cherche la grotte granite. L'infirmière Joëlle m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île en longeant la côte…, répondit Shyn d'une voix calme.

— Oui, c'est exact. Vous n'êtes plus très loin d'ailleurs, vous devriez bientôt la trouver en continuant de suivre la plage, confirma Bastien, avant de montrer le côté ouest de la plage où ils se trouvaient qui se transformait non loin en chemin de terre rocheux.

Shyn regarda ce qu'il lui montrait et hocha la tête.

— Entendu, merci ! fit la jeune femme en souriant poliment.

.

Shyn dit ensuite au revoir au garçon et alla récupérer les deux évolitions, avant de reprendre son chemin, suivie par Luyo qui jeta un rapide regard vers Bastien qui regardait la mer en souriant, l'air très tranquille.

Le garçon se rapprocha peu après de son Pokémon et jeta un regard vers Shyn et Luyo qui leur tournaient le dos.

— Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? fit le jeune homme en regardant son Pokémon.

— Hariyama !

— Ce Pokémon… Il a envie de se battre…, murmura Bastien en fixant le dos de Luyo.

Le Lucario ressentit un frisson dans son échine, et se retourna vivement, jetant un coup d'œil au duo en arrière. Mais ils ne le regardaient pas et semblaient avoir recommencé à s'entraîner, donnant des coups de poing dans le vide de façon rythmée.

Luyo s'arrêta quelques secondes en les fixant, l'air concentré. L'Hariyama avait l'air fort, et Shyn avait semblé lui porter beaucoup d'intérêt. Le Pokémon se renfrogna alors légèrement en réfléchissant avant de se retourner pour regarder le dos de la jeune femme qui marchait de nouveau au bord de l'eau.

 _« Est_ _-_ _ce que Shyn serait_ _fière_ _de moi si je dev_ _en_ _ais aussi fort que ce Pokémon ? »_ se demanda le Lucario en observant Shyn quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas les combats Pokémon, mais lui commençait de plus en plus à éprouver l'envie de se battre pour prouver sa valeur à Shyn, et également pour clouer le bec à ceux qui, comme la jeune fille ou le montagnard, manquaient de respect à la jeune femme.

.

Luyo resta un peu en arrière en réfléchissant, jetant de temps en temps des regards à Shyn qui semblait jouer dans l'eau et s'amusait à sauter dedans, avant de courir hors de l'eau, rapidement imitée par Milliu qui avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

Puis, le bord de plage laissa ensuite place à un chemin de terre rocheux, et Shyn dut quitter le bord de l'eau pour revenir sur la terre ferme.

Mais à peine la jeune femme eut-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle poussa un cri et disparut dans un grand bruit et torrent de poussière.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux en voyant Shyn disparaître subitement et courut vers là où elle se trouvait pour constater qu'elle venait de tomber dans un trou.

— Je suis tombée ! fit la jeune femme de façon évidente en lançant un regard hébété au Pokémon qui l'observait du haut du trou.

Il n'était pas très profond, mais Shyn avait l'air assez ridicule, car elle était tombée de telle façon qu'elle se trouvait cul par-dessus tête, ce qui était assez drôle à regarder, surtout pour Shorty qui vint lui jeter un coup d'œil, avant de se mettre à rigoler et de repartir.

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Luyo en regardant la jeune femme tenter de se relever comme elle pouvait, repoussant son sac qui lui tombait sur la figure.

— Non, mis à part ma dignité qui en a pris un coup …, répondit Shyn d'une voix à la fois blasée et amusée, avant de commencer à sortir du trou.

Luyo lui tendit la main pour l'aider, et Shyn ressortit du piège avant d'épousseter ses vêtements pleins de terre et de poussière.

— Merci…, murmura la jeune femme.

— _T_ _a_ _dignité_ _ç_ _a fait_ _longtemps_ _qu'elle est_ _partie_ _!_ ricana Shorty de l'autre côté du trou, s'attirant le regard fatigué de Milliu qui poussa un soupir consterné.

Shyn, elle, répondit à la remarque du Pokémon ténèbres par un bruit de bouche grossier en tirant la langue qui fit légèrement sourire Luyo tandis que Shorty répondait lui aussi en tirant la langue, avant de montrer ses fesses à Shyn qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme remit ensuite ses chaussures, et tout le monde reprit la route, en faisant cette fois bien attention au trou potentiel.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la grotte, et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent enfin l'entrée qu'ils cherchaient…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Nous nous retrouvons donc après une pause assez longue ,mais importante qui était censée, entre autre, me permettre de bosser et de finir le tome 3._

 _Chose que je n'ai pas du tout faite, car je suis tombée en amour pour un jeu, ce qui ma au final bouffé quasiment tout mon temps libre :D (Undertale)_

 _Mais je ne regrette rien ! Et j'ai de toute façon suffisamment d'avance dans l'histoire pour que vous n'ailliez pas à subir les retours de ma lenteur :D_

 _._

 _Sinon, revenons à l'histoire._

 _Nous retrouvons donc Shyn et Luyo qui arrivent enfin à Myokara et prennent la route de la grotte granite. Cette grotte est assez connue sur l'île vu que l'on peut la voir dans les jeux, mais aussi dans l'animé._

 _Je n'en dirais pas plus sur son contenu cependant pour garder la surprise :D_

 _._

 _Mais en chemin, Shyn tombe sur un personnage que l'on peut rapidement voir dans le jeu, mais est surtout mit en avant dans l'animé par le personnage de Shauna : une jeune combattante qui se dit « petite amie » du champion Bastien quand elle rencontre Sacha._

 _Chose totalement fausse d'ailleurs, mais la demoiselle ne manque pas d'ambition, et cela se voit vu qu'elle n'hésite pas à pousser Shyn à combattre, puis à passer par Luyo voyant que ça ne marche pas._

 _Mais Shyn ne semble pas vraiment être impressionnable et finit par s'en aller avec Luyo (dans une jolie attitude de troll, d'ailleurs)._

 _._

 _Et on continu avec des discussions entre combattants avec la rencontre de Bastien, le champion d'Arène de Myokara. Mais contrairement à son élève, lui n'oblige pas Shyn à un combat et comprend beaucoup mieux son « style de vie ».  
Un peu respect, bordel :D_

 _._

 _Shyn et Luyo sont enfin arrivé à la grotte, la suite promet quelques... surprises !_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Les tunnels de la grotte

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 22 : Les tunnels de la grotte.****

.

.

À l'autre bout de l'île de Myokara, Shyn, Luyo et les évolitions avaient enfin trouvé la Grotte Granite. Mais ils n'y rentrèrent pas tout de suite, et firent une pause déjeuner bien méritée à l'entrée.

— Tu sais ce que tu es venu chercher ici ? demanda Luyo une heure plus tard en suivant la jeune femme dans le tunnel de la grotte.

Les passages étaient assez larges et étrangement bien éclairés, ce qui rendait l'avancée plutôt facile si on occultait tous les rochers au milieu du chemin.

Shyn tourna la tête vers le Lucario après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au plafond où un trou laissait passer la lumière extérieure.

— Des pierres d'énergies. Ou en tout cas, j'espère en trouver. J'ignore ce que cette grotte contient précisément, mais apparemment on peut y trouver beaucoup de roches intéressantes, comme des pierres évolutives, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement.

— Des pierres évolutives ? répéta Luyo d'une voix intriguée.

— Oui. Ce sont des pierres liées aux Pokémon pour leur permettre d'évoluer. Elles ne marchent que sur certains types et dans certaines conditions, expliqua Shyn en jetant un regard au Lucario.

— Je vois, oui…, murmura Luyo à voix basse.

— Les Evoli font partie des Pokémon pouvant évoluer grâce ces pierres, d'ailleurs. Utiliser une pierre feu sur un Evoli le fera évoluer en Pyroli, continua la jeune femme en lançant un coup d'œil à Shorty qui trottinait devant eux.

— _J'aurais bien aimé_ _être_ _un_ _P_ _yroli !_ intervint le Noctali en se retournant vers eux, l'air fier.

— _Et moi un_ _A_ _quali,_ fit Milliu à son tour en souriant.

Shyn leur jeta un regard à tous les deux en souriant sournoisement.

— Tiens, c'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas…, ricana la jeune femme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil devant elle et de s'arrêter, imitée par les trois Pokémon.

Le tunnel s'était un peu agrandi et un gros tas de rochers était au milieu du chemin, empêchant de continuer.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à l'amoncellement puis jeta un regard plus haut. De la lumière passait au-dessus, car le tunnel n'était pas totalement bouché et permettait de passer un peu plus haut si on escaladait l'amoncellement de rochers.

Luyo suivit son regard et fronça lui aussi les sourcils en grognant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

— Je crains que nous ne soyons bloqués, à moins de grimper jusqu'en haut pour passer de l'autre côté…, fit-il d'une voix grave, ceux à quoi Shyn répondit par un haussement d'épaules, avant de poser son sac par terre et de détacher sa veste.

Le Lucario l'observa d'un air intrigué tandis que Shyn remettait sa veste et se mit ensuite à tripoter la mono bretelle de son sac avant de la séparer en deux bretelles.

— C'est exact, alors grimpons ! fit finalement la jeune femme en remettant son sac sur dos.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en continuant d'observer Shyn qui tâtait la paroi de sa main.

— Tu es sûre ? Ça a l'air assez fragile…, marmonna le Lucario d'une voix un peu inquiète.

— Ne t'en fais pas. C'est plein de zones pour s'accrocher, tu devrais largement pouvoir grimper là-haut…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ouverture.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, murmura Luyo d'une voix un peu gênée.

Shyn lui jeta un regard avant de rigoler doucement en comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon…, mais ce n'est pas la peine, fit la jeune femme en souriant tranquillement sous le regard attentif du Lucario, Je grimpe partout depuis que je suis petite, ce n'est absolument pas un problème pour moi ! rajouta-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers Milliu.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses grimper, toi. Tu veux monter sur mon dos ? demanda Shyn à la Mentali, qui approuva et grimpa sur son dos en s'appuyant sur son épaule et son sac.

Luyo observa alors la jeune femme d'un air assez surpris tandis qu'elle commençait à grimper sur le mur de rochers. Elle semblait en effet très à l'aise, et se mit à grimper rapidement comme un Capumain, sautant par moment pour prendre de l'élan en poussant sur ses jambes.

Elle donnait l'impression de voler, grimpant d'un pas léger sur la paroi et arriva rapidement en haut sous le regard épaté de Luyo.

Mais l'attention du Lucario fut rapidement attirée par une voix plaintive venant de ses pieds, l'obligeant à lâcher la jeune femme du regard, tout en gardant la bouche entr'ouverte.

— _Moi non plus je peux pas grimper ça, c'est trop raide…,_ grinça Shorty en regardant le Lucario d'un air implorant.

Luyo referma la bouche en observant le Noctali tenter de le convaincre du regard, avant de pousser un soupir fatigué.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris…, marmonna-t-il en s'accroupissant en faisant signe à Shorty de grimper sur son dos.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et prit un air ravi avant de monter sur le dos du Lucario, qui se redressa ensuite et commença à son tour à grimper.

 _ _.__

Arrivée en haut, Shyn s'assit au bord pour attendre Luyo et Shorty. L'amoncellement ne faisait qu'un mètre de large et descendait ensuite en pente pour rejoindre la suite du chemin.

Le Lucario la rejoignit quelques secondes après et laissa Shorty descendre. Le Noctali alla ensuite rejoindre sa sœur qui était également descendue du dos de Shyn et regardait la suite du chemin d'un air intrigué, semblant hésiter à descendre.

La pente était assez penchée pour leur permette à tous les deux de descendre, certains rochers étant disposés de manière assez aléatoire.

Et ce fut Shorty qui donna le top départ en poussant un jappement, avant de commencer à descendre, rapidement suivi par Milliu qui semblait encore un peu dubitative, mais suivit son frère.

Luyo ne tarda pas lui non plus, et après un rapide regard à Shyn qui se relevait, suivit les deux évolitions en se laissant glisser sur la pente rocheuse.

Il sauta ensuite pour éviter des petits rochers et atterrit sur le sol. Puis, il se retourna pour voir où en était la jeune femme, mais ouvrit de grands yeux interdits en voyant Shyn commencer à descendre, puis glisser, avant de finir sa chute sur les fesses en criant.

— Gniahhhh ! fit la jeune femme en gigotant ses bras et ses jambes en tombant avant de décoller de quelques centimètres en continuant de hurler.

La fixant d'un air interdit, le Lucario fit alors rapidement quelques pas en arrière et attrapa Shyn dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase au sol, tout ça sous le regard plus amusé qu'inquiet des deux évolitions.

Shyn ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux sidérés et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe au Lucario qui la portait, avant de faire un grand sourire stupide.

— Tiens, coucou toi ! fit-elle, avant d'ajouter joyeusement : Tu vois, je suis tombée en redescendant, pas en montant !

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais fixa le visage de la jeune femme d'un air confus, la bouche entr'ouverte alors que Shyn le fixait toujours d'un air amusé et content.

Mais la voix de Shorty résonna soudainement devant eux, attirant l'attention des deux individus.

— _Désolé de vous_ _interrompre_ _dans votre contemplation mutuelle, mais la suite du chemin est juste là…,_ grinça le Noctali en lançant un regard insistant à Luyo qui arborait toujours un air figé.

Shyn, elle, répondit par un hochement de tête et tourna son attention vers le Lucario en gardant son sourire. Luyo la vit et bredouilla un « Euuu oui… » avant de se décider à reposer la jeune femme sur ses pieds.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire amusé, puis reprit sa marche avec les évolitions.

Le Lucario les suivit alors que le chemin s'agrandissait de nouveau pour passer dans une grande salle avec une nouvelle ouverture au-dessus qui illuminait toute la zone.

— Tu devrais faire plus attention, Shyn, fit Luyo dans le dos de la jeune femme en la rattrapant.

Shyn lui jeta un regard amusé devant son air inquiet avant de recommencer à avancer.

— Et toi tu devrais moins t'inquiéter, mon ami. Ce n'est pas une petite chute qui peut me faire…, commença la jeune femme, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase et de se mettre à crier de nouveau.

Le sol venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds, précipitant Shyn dans le vide, rapidement suivi par les deux évolitions alors que la roche se fissurait sous leurs pattes, ainsi que par le Lucario qui fit un pas en avant pour tenter d'attraper Shyn.

Mais il ne réussit pas, et chuta à son tour avec la jeune femme et les deux évolitions. Shyn, elle, eut juste le temps d'attraper Milliu dans ses bras pour la protéger de la chute, tandis que Shorty, lui, tomba sur Luyo et s'agrippa à sa tête en criant.

Tout le monde chuta ensuite dans un hurlement général, suivi du bruit des pierres qui tombèrent avec eux…

 _ _.__

La chute générale dans la grotte dura plusieurs secondes, et c'est un peu sonné que Shyn atterrit sur le dos dans un autre tunnel plus bas en réalisant qu'elle avait fini par trouver la fin de ce trou. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle et relâcha Milliu qui poussa un miaulement, avant de s'écarter pour permettre à la jeune femme de se relever.

— Où sont Luyo et Shorty ? demanda alors Shyn dans le vide en se redressant, tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux,

car ni le Lucario, ni le Noctali ne se trouvaient avec eux.

— _J_ _e ne sais pas,_ miaula Milliu d'une voix inquiète en regardant l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Shyn fit une grimace et releva la tête vers le trou au-dessus d'eux dont elle ne voyait plus rien mis à part l'obscurité.

— On a dû être séparé pendant la chute… Ils ont sûrement dû atterrir ailleurs… J'espère juste qu'ils sont ensemble…, grinça Shyn en se massant les fesses, tout en remettant son bonnet correctement sur sa tête.

La jeune femme jeta un vague regard autour d'elle en fonçant les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Son collier brilla ensuite légèrement alors que sous son bonnet ses antennes se mettaient également à briller.

La Mentali l'observa quelques secondes silencieusement, semblant attendre quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que Shyn ne rouvre ses yeux en faisant une grimace agacée.

— _Tu les a_ _s_ _trouvés_ _?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix légèrement optimiste.

— Non… Il y a trop de Pokémon ici, et la roche est pleine d'énergie, cela me brouille beaucoup… Mais j'ai quand même trouvé une zone un peu plus riche en énergie que les autres, cela est peut-être dû à Luyo… Ou à une pierre d'énergie…, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant, avant de se tourner vers Milliu.

— Bon, viens, suis-moi. On ne peut pas traverser les murs de toute façon, suivons le chemin, on finira bien par les retrouver, reprit Shyn, avant d'avancer dans le tunnel, rapidement suivie par la Mentali qui gardait un air perturbé au visage.

 _ _.__

Un peu plus loin, dans un autre tunnel, Luyo et Shorty avaient eux aussi atterri et regardaient autour d'eux en reprenant leurs esprits.

— Shyn n'est pas là…, murmura le Lucario en arborant un air inquiet.

— _Et Milliu non plus…,_ rajouta le Noctali dans une grimace, avant de faire un saut vers Luyo : _Il faut les_ _retrouver_ _! Tu peux les trouver en te servant de ton_ _A_ _ura ?_ demanda Shorty en fixant le Lucario qui hocha la tête faiblement.

Luyo ferma ensuite les yeux et fit vibrer ses antennes, avant de commencer à chercher l'Aura de la jeune femme.

Mais au bout d'une minute sans rien dire, Shorty fit la moue en fixant le Lucario qui fronçait les sourcils.

— _Et alors ? Tu la trouves pas ?_ questionna le Pokémon qui s'impatientait.

— Il y a beaucoup de Pokémon dans cette grotte… répondit Luyo d'une voix grave sans rouvrir les yeux.

— _Je croyais que vous_ _étiez_ _li_ _és_ _par votre Aura et que ça vous_ _permettait_ _de vous trouver facilement ?_ redemanda le Noctali d'un ton désinvolte.

— En principe, oui… Mais je ne suis pas aussi puissant que Shyn, et il y a beaucoup d'interférences dans les environs, je n'arrive pas à la localiser précisément…

Shorty poussa un soupir de fatigue.

— _Eh bien réessaye, et trouve-la ! Concentres-toi !_

Luyo poussa un grognement agacé en gardant toujours ses yeux fermés.

— C'est ce que j'essaye de faire… Mais j'entends une petite voix grinçante qui me vrille les oreilles !

— _Hooo, tu fais de l'humour ! Deux fois dans le même mois, je ne te pensais pas si_ _drôle,_ _Luyo !_ ricana le Noctali devant la remarque du Lucario.

Le concerné finit alors par rouvrir les yeux en relâchant ses antennes, puis lança un regard fatigué à Shorty.

— Shyn t'as déjà dit que par moments tu pouvais être très agaçant ? demanda-t-il d'un air vague au Noctali qui fit un sourire victorieux.

— _Non… Shyn est plutôt du genre à dire : « Arrête de me taper sur les nerfs ! »_ railla Shorty joyeusement dans un rire sournois.

Luyo poussa alors un soupir blasé, avant de commencer à avancer dans le tunnel devant eux, rapidement suivi par Shorty.

— _Eh, attends-moi ! J'ai pas fini de râler !_ grinça le Noctali en le rattrapant.

 _ _.__

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn et Milliu sortirent de leur tunnel pour déboucher sur une petite salle, avant de faire une double grimace en voyant que l'endroit était habité par une dizaine de petits Pokémon roses à grandes oreilles ressemblants à des lapins avec des yeux en croix.

Shyn lança alors un regard embêté à la Mentali qui le lui rendu. La suite du chemin était devant eux et ils devaient traverser la salle pour l'atteindre.

— Des Chuchmur… Les seules Pokémon qui peuvent se mettre à crier pour n'importe quoi… Passons discrètement, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre une avalanche sur la tête…, fit la jeune femme à voix basse en commençant à avancer prudemment entre les cailloux, suivie par Milliu qui ne semblait pas extrêmement rassurée.

Les petits Pokémon roses semblaient en partie endormis, bien que quelques-uns gigotaient un peu en poussant des petits gémissements aigus. Mais aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Shyn et Milliu eurent atteint la moitié de la pièce.

La jeune femme fit alors une pause en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de se retourner, mais se figea sur place en ouvrant des yeux perplexes, fixant le mur devant elle.

Un autre Pokémon y était accroché et la regardait d'un air amusé et mauvais avec ses yeux en diamants, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

— Ténéfiixxx…, fit le Pokémon d'une voix sournoise en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

— Ho ho…, murmura Shyn en sentant très nettement le mauvais coup arriver venant d'un Pokémon comme celui-là.

Et cela ne loupa pas. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire au Pokémon de se taire, que celui-ci se mit à hurler d'une voix grinçante :

— TENEFIIIXX !

Son cri eut pour effet immédiat d'affoler tous les Chuchmur , réveillant les endormis, avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à hurler dans une attaque Brouhaha.

— Ho noonnn ! cria Shyn en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour tenter de supporter le bruit infernal que créaient les Pokémon.

Le Ténéfix, lui, se mit à rire bruyamment, avant de partir dans le tunnel d'où venaient Shyn et Milliu en grimpant au plafond.

— _Petit salopio !_ grinça la Mentali entre ses dents en grimaçant à cause du mal de crane que lui provoquaient les Chuchmur.

Mais un autre bruit se fit soudainement entendre par-dessus le brouhaha général, faisant se taire les Chuchmur qui jetèrent tous un regard intrigué vers l'autre tunnel en face de Shyn.

La jeune femme arrêta de grimacer quand le bruit se stoppa et jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil perplexe au tunnel alors qu'un bruit résonnait dedans, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux.

— _C'est quoi ça ?_ bredouilla Milliu en lançant un regard fatigué à Shyn qui garda un air perplexe au visage en continuant de fixer le tunnel.

Le bruit ressemblait à des hurlements de quelqu'un qui courait, ce qui se confirma quand un autre Pokémon sortit du tunnel quelques secondes après, hurlant et criant en tapant des pieds par terre.

— _Qui a osé me_ _réveiller_ _? Qui a osé troubler mon sommeil ?_ ragea le Pokémon bipède violet dont la bouche était assez disproportionnée par rapport à son corps.

Il lança ensuite des regards énervés autour de lui, avant de remarquer la jeune femme qui était toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce et fixait le Pokémon d'un air mitigé.

Autour d'eux, tous les Chuchmur avaient littéralement disparu, cachés derrière les rochers pour ne pas avoir à affronter la colère du Pokémon qui poussa un nouveau cri en regardant Shyn et Milliu d'un air mauvais.

— _C'est vous ! Je vais vous écrabouiller !_ hurla le Pokémon en tapant de nouveau par terre avec ses pieds, faisant légèrement trembler le sol.

— Oh non…, fit Shyn d'une voix blasée et fatiguée en reconnaissant un Ramboum, l'évolution du Chuchmur qui était assez bien connu pour son mauvais caractère.

— _Manquait_ _plus que ça…,_ miaula la Mentali à son tour d'un air las en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Pokémon poussa ensuite un nouveau cri et se mit à courir vers eux la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ni Shyn ni Milliu ne bougèrent, semblant attendre le déluge en fixant le Ramboum d'un air un peu stupide.

— _Euu… On ferait bien de courir, non ?_ proposa finalement la Mentali en lançant un regard vague à la jeune femme tandis que le Pokémon arrivait vers eux.

Shyn tourna alors la tête vers elle avant d'approuver d'un air résolu

— Excellente idée !

La jeune femme et la Mentali firent donc rapidement demi-tour et partirent en courant de là où elles venaient avec le Ramboum à leur trousse qui hurlait toujours d'une voix forte :

— _Je vais vous écrabouiller !_

 _ _.__

Quelque part dans la Grotte Granite, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu très clair mi-long sortit le nez de son calepin en sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe en rangeant son calepin avant de regarder autour de lui.

Il pouvait très nettement entendre un cri résonner dans la roche, faisant légèrement vibrer le sol et les murs autour de lui.

— Un Pokémon a dû se réveiller… Mais pourquoi hurle-t-il ainsi ? Quelque chose l'aurait dérangé ? fit le jeune homme en portant son regard vers la suite du tunnel où il se trouvait.

— Ça vient de par là, je ferais mieux d'aller voir…, rajouta-t-il vivement, avant de ramasser son sac et de partir en courant vers la source du bruit.

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

De retour du côté de Shyn et Milliu, la jeune femme courait toujours au hasard dans les tunnels pour tenter de semer le Ramboum, portant le Mentali qui avait rapidement eu du mal à suivre avec Shyn qui sautait littéralement au-dessus des rochers pour tenter de gagner du temps.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de trop marcher, et elles finirent par débouler dans une salle un peu plus grande que celle d'avant où une rivière coulait en cascade du mur du fond pour se déverser dans un petit lac peu profond.

Shyn s'arrêta alors de courir en voyant qu'elle arrivait vers de l'eau et jeta un regard autour d'elle pour trouver une issue. Mais il n'y en avait aucune de visible, et la jeune femme poussa un grognement en se retournant vers le chemin d'où elle venait.

— Mince, c'est un cul-de-sac…, marmonna Shyn en entendant très nettement le Ramboum arriver vers eux.

Toujours dans ses bras, Milliu leva alors un regard mou vers le visage de la jeune femme.

— Dis-moi _, Shyn… Pourquoi on fuit alors que tu_ _pourrais_ _utiliser_ _tes pouvoirs pour le calmer ?_ demanda la Mentali d'un air vague.

La jeune femme se figea en l'entendant, puis arbora un air un peu stupide pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix amusée et mal à l'aise en même temps :

— … C'est une excellente question !

Les bruits du Ramboum se faisaient de plus en plus proches dans le tunnel, et Shyn posa Milliu et son sac au sol avant de faire quelques pas devant elle, semblant attendre le Pokémon.

Et celui-ci ne traîna pas, et déboula dans la pièce en criant avant de foncer sur la jeune femme.

Mais cette fois-ci, Shyn ne fuit pas, et fit un nouveau pas en avant en faisant briller son collier. Une lumière apparut alors dans la paume de sa main droite, et Shyn attendit que le Pokémon soit à sa portée pour lui coller sa main dessus. Le Pokémon n'eut pas vraiment l'air de comprendre, et vit juste une intense lumière apparaître entre lui et la main de la jeune femme, avant de se faire pousser en arrière, et alla atterrir un mètre plus loin en grommelant.

Mais Shyn ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, et s'avança dans sa direction avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Elle posa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur le front du Pokémon d'un air très tranquille, observée par Milliu qui semblait trouver le spectacle assez banal vu son air indifférent.

La jeune femme utilisa ensuite son Aura pour calmer l'énergie du Ramboum, et quelques secondes après, se releva en récupérant sa main.

Le Pokémon était toujours couché sur le dos et arborait un air très perplexe, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

— Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, tu peux repartir dormir, on ne te dérangera plus…, dit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en souriant au Pokémon, qui se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil un peu perdu à Shyn.

Il se releva ensuite et se gratta la tête avant de repartir d'un pas lent de là où il venait sous le regard amusé de Milliu.

Shyn le suivit des yeux avant de finalement retourner vers la Mentali et son sac. Mais à peine se pencha-t-elle pour récupérer ses affaires, que quelque chose de gluant se colla sur son visage, faisant se retourner la jeune femme qui jeta un regard outré autour d'elle.

— C'était quoi ça ? marmonna Shyn en regardant autour d'elle sans comprendre.

— _J_ _e suis l_ _ààà_ _…,_ fit alors une voix grinçante devant elle. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue quelques minutes avant.

La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du Ténéfix, mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver d'où elle venait, que le Pokémon apparut subitement devant elle en tirant la langue avant de lui hurler au visage.

Celle-ci sursauta violemment et fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter du Pokémon, oubliant qu'il y avait un lac derrière elle, et tomba dedans dans un grand bruit.

Le Ténéfix poussa un rire ravi en voyant la jeune femme tomber, et se mit ensuite à courir vers le mur le plus proche avant d'aller s'accrocher au plafond pour disparaître dans un renfoncement sous le regard noir de Milliu.

— _Quel gamin_ _celui-là_ _…,_ souffla la Mentali en regardant le Pokémon disparaître, avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui ressortait la tête de l'eau, l'air très agacé.

— Pokémon ténèbres…, grinça la jeune femme en se redressant comme elle pouvait dans l'étendue d'eau tandis que son bonnet glissait de sa tête pour lui tomber sur les yeux.

Heureusement, le petit lac n'était pas très profond, et Shyn avait plus l'air ridicule qu'autre chose tandis qu'elle retirait son bonnet imbibé d'eau dans l'idée de l'essorer un peu.

Mais une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas attira subitement son attention, et elle releva la tête de son bonnet pour apercevoir un jeune homme plutôt mignon qui l'observait d'un air un peu perplexe au côté de Milliu.

— Bonjour… Vous voulez un coup de main ? fit le jeune homme en tendant sa main à Shyn, qui l'observa quelques secondes sans réagir, semblant un peu perdue.

 _ _.__

— _Dis-moi_ _Luyo, je me posais une question…,_ marmonna Shorty en trottinant aux côtés de Lucario qui observait les parois rocheuses autour d'eux.

Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Shyn et de Milliu et suivaient l'instinct de Luyo pour tenter de les retrouver.  
— Je crains le pire…, souffla le Lucario d'une voix rauque en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi longtemps seul avec le Noctali et commençait à trouver le temps long. Car non seulement il devait supporter la mauvaise humeur du Pokémon, mais Shyn commençait également à lui manquer de plus en plus, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa propre humeur.

— _Ne_ _sois_ _pas mesquin, je n'ai encore rien dit !_ râla Shorty comme si Luyo avait pour habitude d'être méchant.

— Pfff… je t'écoute…, souffla le Lucario en arrêtant sa marche.

Le Noctali afficha un petit sourire satisfait avait de lancer un regard vague au plafond.

— _Je me demandais…, quand compte_ _s-_ _tu demander à Shyn de devenir ton_ _maître_ _?_ demanda le Pokémon d'un air à la fois sérieux et amusé.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais lança un regard au Noctali en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Cela fait un petit moment maintenant que tu_ _voyages_ _avec nous, et plus le temps passe et plus vous vous rapprochez…,_ rajouta Shorty en voyant que le Lucario l'observait de côté.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous nous rapprochons ? fit Luyo d'une voix dubitative et un peu inquiète.

Le Noctali fit un bruit de bouche entre le rire et la grossièreté.

— _Arrête_ _Luyo !_ _Ça_ _crève_ _les yeux, tu t'_ _attaches_ _de plus en plus à elle et elle aussi._ _C_ _e serait le moment maintenant de lui poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?_ réitéra Shorty joyeusement.

Mais le Lucario ne sembla pas partager sa bonne humeur et tourna son regard vers le chemin, l'air un peu tendu.

— Non… C'est trop tôt…

— _N'importe quoi !_ grinça le Noctali en levant les yeux au ciel.

Luyo poussa un grognement sourd sans rien dire, avant de sauter par-dessus un petit faussé qui coupait le chemin, rapidement imité par Shorty qui rattrapa le Lucario avant de se tourner vers lui.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'_ _y_ _a ? Tu as peur qu'elle refuse ?_ questionna-t-il d'une voix traînante, comme si cette idée était stupide.

— Entre autres… Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle ne vous a toujours pas accepté comme ses Pokémon alors que vous êtes avec elle depuis plus longtemps que moi… Il y a de quoi être inquiet, non ?! fit Luyo d'une voix agacée en lançant un regard noir au Noctali.

— _Shyn ne nous porte pas la même attention qu'_ _à_ _toi…_ _J_ _e suis_ _quasiment_ _sûr_ _que si tu lui_ _demandes_ _elle_ _dira_ _oui…_ , rétorqua Shorty d'un air hautain.

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr…, murmura Luyo d'une voix incertaine.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre un risque aussi gros.

— _Mais t'es un gros trouillard ma parole… C'est ça, un ? T'as super peur_ _en fait_ _!?_ ria le Noctali en dévisageant le Lucario joyeusement.

Mais Luyo ne sembla pas lui porter d'attention, et s'arrêta brutalement avant de regarder fixement la paroi sur sa droite comme s'il voyait à travers le mur.

— _Un ? T'a_ _s_ _peur que_ _S_ _hyn ne partage l'affection que tu lui portes ?_ ricana Shorty comme si c'était particulièrement drôle.

Le Lucario ne lui répondit pas, et fit vibrer ses antennes en fermant les yeux.

— Je la sens, fit Luyo d'une voix soulagée en fixant le mur.

— _Quoi donc ? L'odeur de ta peur ?_ demanda le Noctali d'un air joueur en continuant dans son délire.

— L'Aura de Shyn ! répondit le Lucario d'une voix forte en rouvrant les yeux, avant de faire quelques pas dans le tunnel et de pointer son nez devant lui, Par là ! rajouta-t-il rapidement, avant de se mettre à courir devant lui.

— _Eh !_ _T_ _u ne_ _m'as_ _pas répondu !_ râla Shorty d'une voix forte en prenant la suite de Luyo.

— Il n'y a rien à répondre, rétorqua le Lucario un peu plus loin en jetant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule au Noctali qui grinça d'une voix aiguë en courant :

— _Trouillard !_

 _ _.__

De retour du côté de Shyn et Milliu, l'étrange garçon avait tendu sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Shyn l'observa quelques secondes sans trop avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire, avant de finalement attraper sa main et de sortir du petit lac en dégoulinant.

— Eh bien, on dirait que ce Ténéfix vous a fait une belle frayeur ! fit le jeune homme en souriant tout en observant Shyn grimacer en essorant sa veste.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en biais en levant les sourcils. Le garçon était plutôt mignon et semblait être dans sa tranche d'âge. Arborant un visage doux et calme avec des cheveux d'un bleu très clair mi-long un peu en bataille, ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste noire avec des bandes violettes sur le torse, et un long foulard rouge autour du cou qui disparaissait sous sa veste.

— Vous l'avez vu ? questionna la jeune femme en l'observant d'un air relativement intrigué.

Mais ce n'était pas sa tenue ou son visage qui l'intriguait, mais son Aura qu'elle ressentait, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'observer précisément. Elle était à la fois douce, agréable et pleine de puissance, ce qui rassura Shyn qui comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dangereux et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

— Oui, j'ai entendu des cris de Pokémon qui m'ont mené ici. J'ai croisé un Ramboum en arrivant, c'est lui qui faisait tout ce bruit ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant tout en jetant un œil au couloir derrière lui, suivi du regard par Shyn.

— Oui… le Ténéfix a fait crier des Chuchmur, ce qui a réveillé le Ramboum qui s'est mis à nous courir après…, grimaça la jeune femme en remettant son bonnet humide sur sa tête.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était énervé alors… Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit que les touristes visitent d'habitude, fit le jeune homme en regardant Shyn d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire avant d'aller récupérer son sac qui était resté par terre.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment en visite, je cherche quelque chose… Enfin, j'espère trouver quelques choses…, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

— Ah oui, quoi donc ?

— Des pierres d'énergies. J'ai entendu dire que ces grottes étaient réputées pour ses différentes pierres et je me demandais si elle pouvait contenir des pierres d'énergies…

— Des pierres d'énergies ? Mmhhh, cela fait longtemps que j'explore cette grotte et je n'en ai jamais vu aucune ici…, marmonna le garçon en se grattant le menton, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Vraiment ? fit Shyn d'un air un peu déçu en sentant que le jeune homme était sincère, Ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne ressens rien de particulier ici… J'en cherche une qui aurait le même genre d'énergie que celle-là…, rajouta la jeune femme en montrant son pendentif au garçon qui prit un air très intéressé en le voyant.

— Ça alors ! Quelle est cette pierre ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, et pourtant je m'y connais en pierre, croyez-moi ! fit le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers Shyn pour toucher la pierre cristalline en forme de losange que la jeune femme lui tendait.

— C'est une pierre d'Aura, enfin un fragment… Je cherche d'où cet éclat vient… mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas ici que je trouverais…, répondit Shyn d'un air embêté en grimaçant de déception.

Milliu jeta un regard triste à la jeune femme en la voyant aussi déçut et poussa un petit miaulement.

Le jeune homme, lui, observa la pierre quelques secondes sans rien dire, la faisant tourner dans ses doigts avant de parler d'une voix désolée.

— Hélas, je vous le confirme, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle… Je crains que vous ne trouviez rien de ce style ici…

Il fit ensuite une petite pause en se redressant et regarda Shyn récupérer sa pierre avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

— Une pierre d'Aura vous dites ? reprit-il d'une voix intriguée.

Shyn hocha la tête en reprenant un air plus neutre.

— Oui… Vous vous y connaissez en pierres ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que cela semblait beaucoup intéresser le jeune homme.

Le garçon afficha un grand sourire en regardant la jeune femme d'un air ravi.

— Plutôt, oui. Je suis archéologue et je collectionne toutes celles que je trouve à travers le monde, mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu de pierre semblable à votre pendentif…

Shyn fit un petit rire en souriant, l'air amusé.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, les pierres d'Auras sont parmi les plus rares au monde…

— Cela ne m'étonne pas vu l'énergie qui semble s'en dégager. C'est un très beau spécimen que vous avez là, prenez-en soin, fit le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux aussi clairs que ses cheveux dans les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme qui fit un petit sourire amusé.

— C'est ce que je fais !

— Oh fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Pierre Rochard ! rajouta le garçon subitement en ouvrant de grands yeux confus en semblant réaliser son erreur.

— Et moi Shyn…, fit la jeune femme en souriant, avant de froncer les sourcils : Rochard… ce nom me dit quelque chose…, murmura Shyn en réfléchissant.

— Sûrement à cause de mon père, il est le dirigeant de la société Devon à Hoenn, répondit Pierre tranquillement en souriant.

— Ah oui, ça doit être ça ! Monsieur Rochard, j'ai dû voir son nom en feuilletant un fascicule sur la région, fit la jeune femme en levant son doigt en l'air, fouillant dans sa mémoire, avant de reporter un regard intrigué sur Pierre, Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous cherchez d'autres pierres ?

Le jeune homme fit un sourire gêné en lançant un coup d'œil vers la cascade derrière Shyn.

— En quelque sorte. Je connais cette grotte par cœur tellement je l'ai exploré, mais je me suis fait voler une partie de ma collection il y a quelque temps, donc j'essaye de retrouver ce qui me manque…, répondit Pierre d'un air sombre, semblant se remémorer quelque chose.

— Ah, je suis désolée pour vous…, fit Shyn d'une voix navrée en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

Mais l'attention des deux jeunes gens fut attirée par la Mentali qui fit quelques pas vers eux avant de piailler en direction de la jeune femme :

— _Shyn ! Ne traînons pas ici. Luyo et Shorty doivent toujours nous chercher !_

Shyn sembla alors réaliser que Milliu avait raison et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répondre :

— Oui, tu as raison. Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous avons été séparés…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air embêté, avant de tourner son regard vers le tunnel derrière Pierre, se décalant d'un pas.

— Attendez, vous avez compris ce que votre Pokémon a dit ? fit le jeune homme soudainement en jetant un regard incongru à la Mentali et à la jeune femme qui reporta son attention vers lui en réalisant qu'elle venait de répondre à Milliu devant lui.

— Euuu oui. Je comprends le langage Pokémon…, répondit Shyn d'un air un peu embêté et pressé.

— Fascinant ! rajouta Pierre dans un grand sourire en regardant la Mentali qui tourna un regard confus vers lui.

— Merci… Désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser, nous devons retrouver Shorty et mon ami ! fit Shyn en faisant un signe de la main vers le tunnel pour montrer qu'elle voulait partir.

Pierre se tourna alors complètement vers elle, l'air intrigué.

— Qui est Shorty ?

— Le frère ténébreux de Milliu, fit la jeune femme en lançant un regard amusé à Milliu qui lui répondit par un miaulement égal.

— Oh, un Noctali, je vois…, rajouta Pierre en souriant.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire avant de se mettre à marcher vers le tunnel, suivie par la Mentali qui semblait ravie qu'ils bougent enfin.

— Merci pour votre aide, j'espère que vous trouverez les cailloux que vous cherchez ! dit Shyn en lançant un dernier regard amical à Pierre avant de se retourner pour partir.

Mais la voix du jeune homme raisonna derrière elle :

— Attendez, je vous accompagne. Cette grotte est un vrai labyrinthe quand on ne la connaît pas, vous risquez de ne pas retrouver la sortie, fit Pierre en rejoignant Shyn, qui se retourna pour l'attendre en l'observant d'un air un peu confus.

— Oh, d'accord, merci…, murmura-t-elle, avant de partir dans le tunnel avec le garçon et la Mentali qui trottinait entre elle et Pierre.

Milliu lança d'ailleurs plusieurs regards intrigués au jeune homme, qui lui répondit par un doux sourire qui sembla faire plaisir à la Mentali qui poussa un miaulement ravi.

Non loin d'eux maintenant, Luyo courait dans les tunnels en suivant l'Aura de Shyn qui, il le sentait, était de plus en plus proche.

Shorty le suivait toujours, ou en tout cas essayait, car le Lucario filait très rapidement, sautant parfois sur les murs pour gagner du temps dans les tournants.

— _Luyo… Attends !_ cria Shorty en soufflant de fatigue, tirant la langue en bavant à moitié.

— Elle est toute proche ! répondit le Lucario sans se retourner, gardant son attention ciblée sur les énergies autour de lui, les yeux fermés et les antennes dressées.

 _ _.__

De son côté, Shyn s'arrêta subitement alors que Pierre observait les murs de la grotte comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

La jeune femme garda les yeux fixés dans le vide tandis que le jeune homme faisait marche arrière en voyant que Shyn s'était arrêtée.

Shyn tourna ensuite subitement la tête sur le côté et fit un petit sourire.

— Je crois qu'il m'a retrouvé… Il avance droit sur nous…, murmura la jeune femme en souriant, semblant contente.

— Qui ça ? Votre ami ? demanda Pierre d'un air intrigué alors que Milliu prenait une expression ravie en regardant Shyn.

— Oui… Luyo a dû sentir mon Aura quand j'ai couru partout à cause du Ramboum…, répondit la jeune femme en gardant son sourire, avant de reprendre sa marche tranquillement.

— Votre Aura ? De quel genre est votre ami, exactement ? fit Pierre en suivant Shyn, se mettant à son rythme.

— Le genre, fourrure bleue et yeux rouges, un peu renfermé en apparence, mais adorable à l'intérieur, ricana Shyn en lançant un regard amusé au garçon.

Pierre leva un sourcil très intrigué en observant l'air ravi de la jeune femme.

— Votre ami est un Pokémon ? demanda-t-il.

De toute évidence, il pensait que Luyo était un humain vu son expression désabusée face au propos de Shyn.

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire amusé.

— C'est la fourrure bleue ou les yeux rouges qui l'on trahit ?

Mais Pierre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux alors qu'ils arrivaient à une double intersection.

Shyn et Pierre s'arrêtèrent subitement et virent l'instant d'après Luyo débarquer du tunnel le plus à gauche avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

Shyn prit alors un air ravi en se tournant vers le Pokémon qui rouvrit ses yeux et fixa toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Shyn ! fit Luyo d'une voix soulagée avant de se mettre à courir vers elle.

La jeune femme fit de même et s'avança de quelques pas vers le Lucario, mais ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant le Pokémon lui foncer dessus avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Le petit groupe est enfin arrivé à la grotte et commence son exploration._

 _Mais après un nouveau fail de Shyn qui finit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Luyo, le groupe se retrouve séparé en deux et doit chacun faire face à quelques problèmes._

 _Luyo va devoir supporter Shorty (paix à son âme), et Shyn et Milliu tentent d'échapper à la colère d'un Ramboum._

 _ _.__

 _Note au passage, pour ceux qui ont vu l'animé. Le Ténéfix qui provoque la colère du Ramboum est le même que celui que Sacha et co croisent à Myokara pendant leur visite d'une mine._

 _À la fin de l'épisode, le Pokémon farceur s'en va de la mine, donc j'ai trouvé amusant qu'il ait élu domicile dans la Grotte Granite._

 _._

 _ _Après une petite course, Shyn nous fait une nouvelle fois une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, avant de prendre un bain non voulu.__

 _ _Et__ _ _l'homme dans la grotte qui finit par retrouver Shyn et Milliu n'est autre que Pierre Rochard, que l'on peut voir dans l'animé dans cette même grotte avec Sacha, ainsi que dans les jeux Rubis/Saphir.__

 _._

 _ _Normalement, vu que l'histoire se passe après les événements de Hoenn avec Sacha, Pierre n'est pas censé être ici. Mais quelqu'un lui ayant apparemment volé une partie de sa collection de roches a obligé le jeune homme à retourner fouiller la grotte. (feat Lottis)__

 _._

 _ _Et pendant que Shyn fait la rencontre de Pierre, Luyo, lui, doit faire face aux questions embarrassantes de Shorty, qui au final, n'auront pas vraiment de réponses.__

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Le point faible

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 23 : Le point faible.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Magic Fantasy Music Always ( Severus Lily ) Original** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

La jeune femme sembla se figer quelques secondes, l'air un peu perdu alors que le Pokémon la serrait dans ses bras, mais répondit rapidement à son étreinte en souriant tendrement avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du Lucario.

Pierre, lui, observa la scène d'un air un peu perplexe, avant de jeter un œil au Noctali shiny qui arriva à son tour en soufflant de fatigue et se laissa tomber au pied de la jeune femme, l'air exténué.

— _Ah,_ _bon sang… j'en peu_ _x_ _plus…,_ souffla Shorty en bavant par terre tandis que sa sœur le rejoignait.

— _Tu as l'air épuisé, Shorty_ … _,_ fit-elle d'un air amusé.

— _Tu le serais aussi si tu avais tenté de suivre le pas de course d'un Lucario…,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix rauque, avant de redresser la tête vers Shyn et Luyo qui relâchaient leur étreinte et s'observaient d'un air à la fois amusé et gêné.

— Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas croisé de Pokémon agressif ? demanda ensuite Shyn en faisant un pas en arrière pour avoir les trois Pokémon dans son angle de vue.

— Non, tout va bien…, répondit Luyo d'une voix sereine en jetant un regard à son torse où sa pointe reprenait son aspect normal tandis que Pierre les rejoignait.

Le jeune homme lança alors un regard ébahit au Lucario en l'entendant parler et finit de se rapprocher d'eux sans lâcher Luyo des yeux.

— _Le seul Pokémon agressif que j'ai vu ici, c'est Luyo…,_ grinça Shorty en se relevant, jetant un regard noir au Lucario qui ne sembla pas du tout en être affecté.

— Incroyable, un Lucario qui parle ! fit Pierre soudainement, attirant l'attention de Luyo qui sembla tout juste remarquer sa présence et lui lança un regard interdit alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui en tendant sa main vers sa tête.

Luyo poussa alors un grognement sourd en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à la main du garçon et fit un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière pour bien faire comprendre à Pierre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

Shyn suivit son geste du regard et leva les sourcils d'un air intrigué sans rien dire tandis que le Lucario faisait un pas sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'elle et s'éloigner du jeune homme, lui lançant un regard sombre.

— Oh, pardon, excuse-moi ! On dirait que tu n'aimes pas trop être touché…, s'excusa Pierre en récupérant sa main, voyant bien que le Pokémon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié son initiative.

Le jeune homme jeta ensuite un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas et gardait toujours un air un peu perplexe.

— Enfin, ça dépend par qui, je suppose…, rajouta Pierre d'un air amusé en jetant des coups d'œil rapides à Luyo et Shyn.

La jeune femme comprit bien à sa réflexion qu'il faisait référence à leur câlin juste avant et rougit très légèrement avant de faire un petit rire gêné, détournant le regard.

— Euu oui… euuu… Luyo, Shorty, je vous présente Pierre ! fit rapidement Shyn juste après en changeant de sujet tandis que le Lucario lui lançait un regard circonspect, C'est un spécialiste des pierres qui connaît très bien la grotte, et qui m'a dit qu'apparemment l'endroit ne contenait pas la pierre que je cherchais, continua la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus normale.

Pierre fit ensuite un sourire au Lucario qui sembla se détendre très légèrement en observant le garçon, mais garda un regard assez attentif et dubitatif sur lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte un couteau de derrière son dos.

— J'ai fouillé cette grotte dans tous les recoins possibles, et je n'ai jamais vu aucune pierre d'énergie…, rajouta le jeune homme d'une voix tranquille.

— _Alors, on est venues ici pour rien ?_ gémit Shorty d'un air consterné en lançant un regard désabusé à Shyn qui haussa les épaules.

— _Pas pour rien. On s'est perdu et Shyn a fini dans un lac_ _à_ _cause d'un_ _Té_ _n_ _é_ _fix farceur !_ rétorqua Milliu d'une voix amusée, s'attirant le regard blasé de la jeune femme.

— _Haaa, mais c'est pour ça que t'es trempée et que t'a_ _s_ _une coiffure de dingue !_ fit le Noctali qui sembla enfin comprendre pourquoi Shyn avait les cheveux tout emmêlés et les vêtements encore humides.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais poussa un soupir de fatigue tandis que Luyo, lui, continuait de regarder Pierre d'un air sombre.

— Bon… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici du coup… Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer au centre Pokémon…, rajouta Shyn en levant les mains au plafond pour s'étirer avant de faire mine de repartir.

— Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, fit Pierre en souriant tout en rejoignant la jeune femme pour marcher à son pas, passant devant le Lucario. Mais le Pokémon ne tarda pas lui non plus à les suivre et alla rapidement se placer entre Shyn et Pierre.

Le jeune homme lui jeta alors un regard amusé auquel Luyo répondit par un grognement sourd, avant de tourner son attention vers le tunnel.

.

Tout le monde suivit ensuite Pierre pour sortir de la grotte, Shyn ignorant de toute façon où se trouvait la sortie. Le jeune homme profita de la petite promenade pour continuer de discuter avec la jeune femme, parlant de ses recherches sur les pierres, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup intéresser Shyn qui arborait une expression calme et très intéressée.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas ravi de la situation, c'était le Lucario, qui prenait bien soin de rester collé à la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait empêcher Pierre de trop s'approcher d'elle.

Il sentait bien que l'Aura du jeune homme était pacifique, mais il n'appréciait pas de voir Shyn aussi à l'aise avec un inconnu alors que d'habitude la jeune femme gardait plutôt ses distances. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, même s'il ne savait au fond pas vraiment pourquoi.

Shyn, elle, ne sembla pas remarquer l'air ronchon du Pokémon, et garda son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il voit enfin la lumière extérieure…

 _._

Une fois dehors, le petit groupe fit quelques pas avant que Pierre s'arrête. Shyn se tourna ensuite vers lui tandis que les trois Pokémon avançaient un peu, mais Luyo se retourna pour jeter un regard sombre vers les deux jeunes gens.

— Voilà, moi je vous laisse ici, j'ai encore des recherches à faire dans la grotte ! fit le jeune homme en souriant poliment, Si jamais vous passez par Algatia et que je suis rentré, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je n'ai pas de pierre d'énergie, mais je pourrais vous montrer mes spécimens de roches et mes météorites, enfin celles que j'ai récupérées. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un très beau spécimen qui vous plairait sûrement, je pense ! rajouta Pierre joyeusement, les yeux brillants légèrement.

Shyn rigola doucement devant l'air ravi du jeune homme qui semblait vraiment fasciné par les pierres.

— J'y penserais. Merci pour votre aide…, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête, Mais j'aurais une question à vous poser avant de partir…, continua Shyn d'un air intéressé.

Pierre leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Laquelle ?

— Si vous vous y connaissez autant en pierres, Pierre, vous savez peut-être s'il existe un lieu à Hoenn où je pourrais trouver ce que je cherche ?! demanda Shyn d'un air soucieux.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard sur le côté et se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

— Mmhh, peut-être bien, oui… Il me semble avoir entendu des collègues dire avoir trouvé des pierres d'énergies dans une grotte au sud de Citronnelle…, répondit-il en jetant des regards vides à un arbre non loin.

— Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme d'un air très intéressé en faisant un pas vers lui.

Elle posa ensuite son sac et fouilla dedans pour en sortir sa carte de Hoenn.

— Citronnelle…, marmonna Shyn en dépliant sa carte tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Pierre reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme et alla se placer à côté d'elle pour regarder la carte avant de poser son doigt sur le papier.

— C'est ici… Sûrement dans cette zone rocailleuse…

Shyn hocha la tête, l'air d'accord, tout en parcourant la carte des yeux.

— D'accord… Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir de toute façon…, marmonna-t-elle, avant de porter son regard plus à l'ouest, Il va falloir que je passe par Mérouville du coup pour revenir vers Poivressel…

— Ho ! Si vous passez par Mérouville, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? fit Pierre soudainement en se décalant légèrement pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard intrigué.

— Quel genre de service ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant sa carte.

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire.

— Le genre simple, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Pierre en souriant avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un petit paquet emballé qu'il montra à Shyn.

— Pourriez-vous passer à la société Devon et remettre ce colis à mon père ? Je risque de ne pas pouvoir pour l'instant et ce sera plus rapide que si je l'envoie, expliqua le jeune homme tranquillement.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Shyn en souriant poliment, avant de prendre le colis et de le ranger dans son propre sac, Votre père est le dirigeant de la société, c'est bien ça ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme en remettant son sac sur son dos, imitée par Pierre.

— Je vous remercie, oui c'est bien ça ! Dites-leur que vous venez de ma part, ils vous laisseront passer, rajouta le garçon d'un air joyeux.

.

Pendant que Shyn et Pierre discutaient, Luyo les observa du coin de l'œil à quelques pas d'eux. Il ressentait toujours une pointe d'agacement à voir Shyn discuter avec cet homme et sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine quand Pierre se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour lui indiquer l'endroit sur la carte.

Il poussa alors un grognement sourd en fronçant les sourcils, attirant l'attention intriguée de Shorty qui suivit son regard sans sembler comprendre pourquoi le Lucario avait l'air si ronchon.

Luyo continua ensuite à les observer quelques secondes pendant qu'ils échangeaient le colis, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à ce que Pierre avait dit quelques minutes avant quand il avait tenté de le toucher.

Le jeune homme avait clairement sous-entendu que le Pokémon n'aimait pas être touché, sauf par Shyn. Et en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment être touché, sauf par la jeune femme. Et même plus que ça maintenant : il désirait être en contact avec elle. Cela l'apaisait. Shyn était en vérité la seule personne dont il recherchait la compagnie et le contact physique.

Le Pokémon ressortit de ses pensées quelques minutes après tandis que Shyn disait enfin au revoir au jeune homme en lui serrant la main. Luyo porta alors un regard flou au profil de la jeune femme, observant ses yeux doux tandis qu'elle revenait vers eux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit rapidement une expression impassible.

 _._

— Je vais aller demander à l'infirmière Joëlle quand part le prochain bateau pour Hoenn. Je crois en avoir vu un qui faisait le trajet entre Myokara et Mérouville au même rythme que celui qu'on a pris. Ça pourrait être sympa de visiter un peu la région pendant qu'on est là, fit Shyn tranquillement en marchant dans la ville, jetant des regards vagues autour d'elle.

Le petit groupe était revenu au centre-ville de l'île et se dirigeait vers le centre Pokémon.

Luyo approuva d'un hochement de tête, l'air serein. Il avait retrouvé une attitude simple et calme depuis qu'il avait quitté Pierre et marchait aux côtés de la jeune femme en lui jetant des regards de temps en temps.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant un magasin d'accessoires de pêches, une voix aiguë se fit entendre derrière eux, une voix qu'il connaissait bien, car il s'agissait de celle de la combattante de la plage.

— Hééé, vous êtes revenus vous aussi ? fit la jeune fille joyeusement en venant se coller devant Shyn qui posa un regard fatigué sur elle.

— Encore vous…, souffla la jeune femme en jetant un œil au Méditikka qui collait sa maîtresse et jetait des regards insistant au Lucario.

— Oui ! Et cette fois je veux mon combat, et je ne partirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu ! continua Shauna d'une voix forte en pointant ses poings serrés vers Shyn, imitée par son Pokémon.

— De toute évidence vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous dit non…, grinça la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Vous ne pouvez pas refuser deux fois de suite ! Ce n'est pas digne de…, commença la jeune fille.

Mais Shyn l'ignora, et la contourna sans la regarder.

— Elle m'exaspère…, souffla la jeune femme au Lucario qui la suivit en lançant un coup d'œil sombre à Shauna qui se retourna et lança un regard courroucé à Shyn qui l'ignorait superbement.

— Une vraie combattante se doit de toujours accepter les défis que la vie lui impose ! cria-t-elle en rattrapant la jeune femme.

— J'ai suffisamment accepté de défis comme ça…, murmura Shyn sans se retourner, continuant à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Luyo poussa un léger grognement en lançant un nouveau regard noir à Shauna qui s'arrêta quelques pas derrière eux avant de se mettre à crier d'une voix agressive :

— Vous n'êtes pas professionnelle !

— J'ai jamais prétendu l'être ! Rétorqua la jeune femme dans un rire moqueur sans se retourner alors que les évolitions avançaient devant elle, se moquant totalement de la jeune fille criant dans la rue.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche ! Une trouillarde et une lâche ! rajouta Shauna d'une voix encore plus forte, attirant l'attention de deux jeunes filles en bikini qui s'écartèrent d'elle en lui lançant des regards agacés.

Mais alors que Shyn ne semblait porter aucun intérêt aux paroles de Shauna, Luyo, lui, s'arrêta subitement et fit demi-tour sur lui-même avant de fusiller la jeune fille du regard.

— Ça suffit ! Je vous interdis d'insulter Shyn ! ragea le Lucario d'une voix mauvaise.

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors en entendant Luyo s'énerver et jeta un regard interdit au Pokémon et à la jeune fille qui semblait tout aussi déboussolée.

— Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'un air perdu en regardant le dos du Lucario, qui ne se retourna pas, et reprit d'une voix dure :

— Je vais vous combattre, moi, mais laissez Shyn tranquille !

Shauna fit alors une petite grimace mal à l'aise et recula d'un pas sous le regard noir du Lucario, imitée par son Pokémon.

— Le Pokémon qui accepte le combat que sa dresseuse refuse, ça c'est pas banal…, bredouilla la jeune fille, avant de reprendre contenance et de jeter un coup d'œil à son Méditikka.

— Moi ça me va ! Et toi Méditikka ?

— _Je suis d'accord !_ répondit le petit Pokémon avec fougue, semblant ravi de pouvoir enfin combattre.

Derrière Luyo, Shyn resta figée quelques secondes à regarder la jeune fille et son Pokémon, avant de faire un pas vers le Lucario.

— Luyo, tu n'as pas…, tenta-t-elle d'une voix basse, mais le Pokémon la coupa en se retournant vers elle :

— Je veux combattre, Shyn… Je suis un Pokémon combat, et cette fille t'as provoqué et agressé. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque et sérieuse, fixant le regard cristallin de la jeune femme.

Shyn ne répondit rien, semblant perturbée par l'expression si sérieuse du Pokémon qui la fixait sans ciller. Elle avait bien conscience que le Lucario la protégeait et cherchait à laver son honneur en combattant pour elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur les choix du Pokémon, et jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui semblait attendre que Luyo soit prêt à combattre.

— Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Luyo…, murmura finalement Shyn d'une voix basse, avant de reculer d'un pas, comme si elle lui laissait la place.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais compris très bien au regard, à la voix et au recul de la jeune femme, que celle-ci le laissait totalement libre de ses choix, et cela lui fit à la fois plaisir, et l'attrista en même temps.

Mais il n'en montra rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête sobrement avant de se retourner vers Shauna.

.

La jeune fille et les deux Pokémon s'écartèrent ensuite du centre-ville et trouvèrent un endroit plus dégagé pour faire le combat : un petit terrain vague derrière une maison près de la plage.

Shyn alla se placer au bord du terrain avec les deux évolitions et observa le duel entre les deux Pokémon combat.

Shauna avait semblé surprise que la jeune femme ne suive pas le Lucario et ne lui donne pas d'ordre, mais avait vite retourné son attention sur Luyo qui, apparemment, avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire et attaqua en premier avec un Charge-Os.

Le Méditikka l'esquiva de justesse, mais ne put échapper au second coup qui le toucha en pleine tête.

Les bras croisés au bord du terrain, Shyn arborait un air assez renfrogné. Même si elle ne disait rien, elle semblait assez embêtée de voir le Lucario combattre et se triturait les bras avec ses doigts sous le regard attentif des deux évolitions.

Milliu et Shorty observèrent à tour de rôle la jeune femme inquiète et le Lucario utiliser son Aura pour éviter les Mitra-Poing et les Pied Voltige de son adversaire. Luyo avait, lui, l'air assez à l'aise, contrairement à son adversaire qui donnait l'impression de faire de gros efforts pour tenter de le toucher.

Le combat dura ainsi quelques minutes où Luyo passa la moitié de son temps à esquiver ou à parer les coups, et l'autre moitié à attaquer à coup de Charge-Os et d'Aurasphère.

Le visage de Shyn se détendit finalement assez rapidement devant la facilité dont Luyo faisait preuve dans ce combat où il était seul maître de ses actions. Le Lucario avait, de toute évidence, retenu ce que la jeune femme lui avait montré, et prit d'abord le temps d'observer les mouvements et attaques de son adversaire avant de contre-attaquer en se boostant avec son Aura.

— Oh non, Méditikka ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix déçue quelques minutes après en accourant vers son Pokémon.

Le petit Pokémon bleu clair venait de tomber au sol et ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever.

Luyo avait gagné, et le Lucario jeta un regard à Shyn en faisant disparaître son os. La jeune femme avait perdu son expression inquiète et arborait maintenant un air ravi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le Lucario sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme et fit un grand sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vague à la jeune fille qui rappelait son Pokémon dans sa pokéball et partit ensuite en jetant un regard noir à Luyo.

Mais le Lucario s'en moqua, et rejoignit Shyn sur le bord du terrain.

— Tu as utilisé des techniques que je t'ai montrées…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en souriant tendrement.

Le Lucario fit une petite moue vague en tentant de se retenir de sourire de nouveau, ce qui provoqua le ricanant moqueur de Shorty, qui se prit rapidement un coup de tête de Milliu pour le faire taire.

Shyn jeta alors un regard perplexe aux évolitions et haussa un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur Luyo.

La jeune femme était contente que le Pokémon ait gagné, et le Lucario était ravi d'avoir remis cette jeune combattante à sa place, surtout maintenant qu'il voyait le sourire de Shyn.

Shyn afficha ensuite un air très doux en fixant le Lucario et se baissa légèrement pour poser un baiser sur son front..

Luyo ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact de ce geste si particulier que la jeune femme faisait qu'à certaines occasions, et reporta ensuite son attention sur Shyn, qui lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de repartir vers le centre Pokémon…

.

Une fois au centre Pokémon, Shyn posa sa question à l'infirmière Joëlle qui lui confirma qu'un bateau pour Mérouville partirait le lendemain matin, ce qui leur laissait une autre nuit à passer sur l'île avant de repartir.

La jeune femme réserva donc ça place sur le bateau et se tourna vers Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu veux passer en salle de soins pour te remettre d'aplomb ? Le combat a dû te fatiguer…, demanda Shyn d'une voix douce.

Mais le Lucario fit un signe négatif de la tête avant de faire un petit sourire égal.

— Non, ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais bien…, répondit Luyo d'une voix caverneuse, Mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Shyn…, rajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme d'un air doux.

Shyn lui lança un petit regard amusé avant de répondre dans un murmure :

— Je t'en prie…

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers ses évolitions qui reniflaient l'air ambiant en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres personnes et Pokémon dans le centre.

— Bon, venez, allons manger dehors pour changer ! fit Shyn joyeusement en jetant un regard à l'horloge au mur.

Il n'était pas encore très tard, et aucun d'eux n'avait mangé depuis le pique-nique du midi.

Les évolitions semblèrent ravies à l'idée de manger dehors, et se mirent alors à trottiner vers la sortie, rapidement suivies par la jeune femme et le Lucario.

.

C'est au bar-restaurent au bord de la plage que Shyn jeta son dévolu un peu plus tard et y entra avec toute sa petite troupe. Il y avait déjà plusieurs clients en tenue de plage attablés, occupés à discuter bruyamment dans lesquels Shyn repéra rapidement Silly. La jeune femme était accoudée au bar et buvait un cocktail en regardant ses photos sur son appareil tandis que son Pijako piaillait divers mots sur sa tête.

Shyn alla ensuite la saluer et l'invita poliment à se joindre à eux pour le repas, avant de commander à manger pour elle et les trois Pokémon.

Une fois tous installés à une table non loin où l'on pouvait voir la plage par une fenêtre en bambous grande ouverte, Silly commença à papoter avec Shyn.

Cela dura ainsi tout le repas où la jeune femme parla de ses voyages en faisant parfois de grands gestes dans le vide sous le regard intrigué de Shyn et vague de Luyo.

Le Pokémon ne semblait pas porter un grand intérêt aux propos de Silly, et voyant Shyn occupé à l'écouter, finit rapidement par tourner son attention vers la plage et l'océan dans lequel le soleil était sur le point de se coucher…

.

.

Une fois le repas finit, Silly accapara de nouveau Shyn pour lui coller un album photo sous le nez, prenant son temps pour expliquer chaque cliché.

Luyo lança un regard fatigué aux deux femmes et finit par s'éclipser en constatant qu'il ne repartirait, de toute évidence, pas tout de suite.

Le Lucario sortit donc du restaurant et fit quelques pas sur la plage en regardant le littoral. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et donnait une magnifique couleur orangée à l'horizon. Luyo observa ensuite les couleurs du ciel d'un air nostalgique en avançant jusqu'au bord de mer, laissant l'eau venir lui chatouiller les pieds.

Il faisait très doux ce soir-là, et le paysage était magnifique.

.

Un peu plus tard, Shyn sortit à son tour en soufflant de fatigue, tout en remettant son bonnet sur sa tête. Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser des photos de Silly qui était allée boire un verre au bar en trouvant une autre victime. Les évolitions, elles, étaient déjà sorties peu de temps après le Lucario et jouaient dans le sable non loin sous un parasol laissé par un touriste.

Elle fit un petit sourire amusé en les observant avant de tourner son regard vers la mer où Luyo était toujours, lui tournant le dos, semblant obnubilé par le soleil couchant.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un air indescriptible, avant de finalement sortir son propre appareil photo de son sac pour le pointer vers le Lucario.

Elle n'avait pas fait de photo de Pokémon depuis un certain temps maintenant et Luyo était sans conteste son sujet de prédilection depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle trouvait le Pokémon très beau dans la lumière du soleil couchant, et prit une photo de lui avant de sourire tendrement.

Le Lucario tourna ensuite légèrement la tête sur le côté pour observer les remous de l'eau et la jeune femme prit une nouvelle photo en visant cette fois son visage.

Luyo semblait étrangement serein, et Shyn se fit la remarque en rabaissant son appareil que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une expression si tranquille, hormis quand il dormait..

La jeune femme prit alors un air intrigué en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête à ce moment-là là, tout en continuant de l'observer sans bouger.

Shyn rangea ensuite son appareil, et reporta son attention vers le Pokémon qui s'était retourné et regardait dans sa direction d'un air impassible.

Shyn lui fit alors un grand sourire doux avant de le rejoindre et porta elle aussi son regard vers l'horizon qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre.

— C'est beau…, murmura Shyn d'une voix très douce en arborant une expression paisible.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard en coin avant de répondre d'une voix tout aussi douce, mais un peu plus rauque :

— Oui…

 _« Flash ! »_

Quelques pas derrière eux, Silly venait de prendre Shyn et Luyo en photo et regarda son appareil d'un air ravi.

— Encore une photo de ces deux-là ! Décidément, je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

— _Un autre verre s'il vous_ _plaît_ _!_ piailla le Pokémon oiseau en voletant au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme qui poussa un petit rire amusé.

 _ **.**_

Un peu plus tard, de retour au centre Pokémon, Shyn alla comme d'habitude se changer et commença ensuite à écrire dans son cahier d'un air concentré. Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup à dire après cette longue journée et Luyo jeta un œil distrait à ses notes, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer son écriture. La jeune femme écrivait plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce dialecte et il se demanda quand Shyn tiendrait sa promesse de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire.

La jeune femme sembla avoir la même pensée en jetant un œil au Pokémon assis à côté d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

— Quand nous serons à Mérouville je t'achèterais de quoi commencer les bases de l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture. On devrait pouvoir trouver ça facilement dans une ville aussi grande, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

Le Pokémon répondit par un hochement de tête en continuant de regarder la jeune femme d'un air tranquille. Elle s'était lavée à leur retour et ses cheveux encore humides sentaient toujours fortement le parfum de fleurs sucrées caractéristique de son shampoing.

Shyn finit ensuite de prendre ses notes et fit un rapide tour de la chambre pour fermer les rideaux, enjambant les évolutions qui dormaient au milieu du chemin, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Luyo qui s'était allongé sur le dos et regardait le plafond, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un air impassible avant de faire un petit sourire amusé. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de lui, attirant le regard du Pokémon qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son expression amusée.

— Dis-moi… Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de te faire rire…, murmura Shyn d'une voix légèrement sournoise.

Luyo fronça encore plus les sourcils en prenant un air un peu perplexe.

— C'est un peu inquiétant quand tu le dis avec cette expression…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix faible.

Shyn fit un petit sourire.

— Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ? Quelque chose qui te ferait au moins sourire à coup sûr ? demanda la jeune femme sans lâcher son expression sournoise.

— Je n'en sais rien… Et de toute façon, même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas…, murmura Luyo dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux.

Il avait l'air un peu fatigué et Shyn continua de l'observer sans rien dire, semblant chercher une faille dans son expression impassible.

— Hé ! T'endors pas…, ricana la jeune femme en se tournant face à lui avant de lui toucher la joue du bout du doigt pour le faire réagir.

Le Lucario poussa alors un faible grognement en grimaçant, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Shyn fit un sourire amusé et recommença à lui toucher le visage, de façon de plus en plus insistante en remontant sur sa tête, passant sur ses yeux fermés, son front, pour aller finalement tripoter son oreille.

Elle s'amusa ensuite à la toucher délicatement, puis à la bouger dans différents sens en observant le visage du Pokémon qui avait légèrement rouvert les yeux en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme se promener sur son visage et regardait Shyn d'un air endormi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…? marmonna Luyo d'une voix fatiguée alors que Shyn laissait son oreille tranquille et touchait maintenant son museau en arborant un air très intéressé.

— J'examine…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et tranquille en suivant la délimitation de son pelage noir sur son visage avec son doigt.

Elle descendit ensuite sa main sur son cou avant de la poser sur son torse au-dessus de sa pointe, glissant ses doigts dans son pelage.

Mais Luyo se mit à frissonner subitement et gigota légèrement en faisant une grimace bizarre.

— Arrête…, ça chatouille ! bredouilla-t-il en faisant une nouvelle grimace tout en tentant de repousser le bras de Shyn.

La jeune femme leva alors des sourcils surpris et jeta un œil au visage du Pokémon qui arborait maintenant un air un peu inquiet, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

— … Ça te chatouille ?… Tu es chatouilleux ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix ravie en fixant le Lucario qui n'en menait pas large et s'était un peu redressé, se tenant sur les coudes.

— … Non…, murmura Luyo dans une expression de malaise, captant très bien le regard fixe de Shyn sur lui alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le Lucario fit ensuite une longue grimace et se redressa vivement en s'écartant de la jeune femme dans l'optique de s'enfuir, mais Shyn l'attrapa rapidement par la taille et le fit tomber sur le lit avant de le tirer vers elle.

Shyn poussa juste après un long rire amusé, avant de dire : « Trop taaarrdddd ! » tandis que Luyo s'agitait en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de la jeune femme en poussant des « Non non non ! ».

Malgré l'agitation du Pokémon, Shyn réussit néanmoins à forcer Luyo à se recoucher sur le dos et commença juste après à lui chatouiller le torse et la taille, affichant une expression mi-sadique, mi-amusée.

Et la réaction du Pokémon ne se fit pas attendre, car celui-ci, après une série de grimaces visant à garder son sérieux, se mit rapidement à rigoler en s'agitant vivement.

Shyn avait, de toute évidence, trouvé le point faible du Pokémon, et continua à le chatouiller ainsi plusieurs secondes, semblant ravie de sa trouvaille tandis que le Lucario rigolait en tentant, dans des gestes hasardeux, de repousser ses mains, mais sans grand succès.

— Je t'avais dit que je trouverais ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en s'arrêtant au bout d'une bonne minute, jetant un regard amusé à Luyo qui avait replié ses avant-bras vers lui et soufflait bruyamment en tentant de calmer son rire, les yeux fermés.

— C'est… de la triche…, souffla le Lucario en rouvrant les yeux pour jeter un regard flou à Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme changea alors subitement d'expression, et prit un air beaucoup plus doux et impassible en observant le visage un peu rosi du Pokémon, avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains toujours posées sur le torse de Luyo.

Puis, elle se mit ensuite à déplacer lentement ses doigts dans son pelage, palpant sa peau comme si elle cherchait une imperfection. Luyo ne bougea pas, semblant comme anesthésié après cette crise de rire non volontaire, et jeta un œil hagard à la jeune femme qui ne le regardait plus et semblait fixer toute son attention sur le parcours de ses mains.

Shyn remonta ensuite lentement ses doigts et commença à palper son cou de la même façon, comme si elle l'auscultait et cherchait quelque chose.

Luyo frissonna légèrement en sentant les doigts de Shyn sur sa gorge. Le toucher de la jeune femme était d'une grande douceur, comparé à quelques secondes avant, et il resta dans la même position sans oser bouger, de peur de couper cet étrange instant où Shyn semblait à moitié ailleurs et laissait ses doigts parler pour elle.

Son contact était presque électrisant, mais pas du tout désagréable, bien au contraire, tandis que la jeune femme remontait lentement ses mains sur la tête du Pokémon et commençait à ausculter la moindre partie de son visage. Plaçant doucement ses mains sur ses joues, avant de caresser sa peau de ses pouces et de sa paume, pour ensuite remonter sur ses yeux.

Le Lucario les ferma alors sans rien dire et laissa la jeune femme déplacer ses doigts sur ses paupières avant de remonter sur son front, puis sur ses oreilles.

Le Pokémon rouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que Shyn retirait ses mains, sentant encore la douce chaleur de ses doigts sur son visage.

La jeune femme se pencha ensuite au-dessus de lui et le regarda tendrement dans une expression de douceur. Luyo la fixa également d'un air un peu perdu et fatigué sans toujours oser bouger, semblant figé par le contact si particulier des mains de Shyn sur lui.

Shyn fit alors un petit sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de reculer en souriant, puis sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Luyo afficha alors un air un peu stupide quand la jeune femme partit, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris et perplexes en restant toujours dans sa position couchée sur le dos avec les bras repliés sur son torse.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement soudain de Shyn, mais ne pouvait nier avoir grandement apprécié la sensation, l'ayant trouvée très agréable.

Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça avant.

.

Shyn ressortit quelques minutes après, l'air totalement normal et revint se coucher à côté du Pokémon qui avait lui aussi retrouvé une expression plus mesurée et s'était recouché normalement.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un regard rapide au évolitions qui n'avaient pas bougé, malgré le bruit que Luyo avait fait en rigolant, puis fit un grand sourire au Lucario en rentrant dans le lit, avant d'éteindre la lampe, et de se coucher de son côté.

Mais Shyn eut à peine le temps de s'installer, que Luyo migra de quelques centimètres vers elle et vint se lover tout contre elle, comme un Miaouss en recherche de caresse.

La jeune femme sourit dans l'obscurité et se tourna vers le Pokémon pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de caler sa tête sur la sienne.

Le Lucario émit un grognement sourd contre le torse de Shyn, puis poussa un soupir tout en se calant encore plus dans les bras de Shyn.

 _« C'est comme si… pendant tout ce temps, il manquait une partie de moi et qu'elle le comblait..._ _C'est tellement… agréable_ _… »_ pensa Luyo en sentant ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus, jusqu'à totalement oublier ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Luyo s'endormit ensuite rapidement, ne sentant plus que la chaleur et l'odeur de la jeune femme autour de lui…

.

Mais plus tard dans la nuit, le Lucario se réveilla. Il était toujours un peu fatigué, mais quelque chose le tracassait au fond de lui. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et tenta de voir dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, sentant quelque chose de chaud et de doux contre son visage.

Il se redressa alors légèrement et constata qu'il s'agissait de Shyn. La jeune femme était couchée sur le dos et semblait, elle, toujours endormie, tandis que lui avait sa tête couchée sous sa poitrine sur le haut de son ventre.

Luyo la fixa quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir et de continuer à l'observer d'un air un peu tendu.

Il savait ce qui le tracassait et ce qui l'avait réveillé : c'était-elle. Ou plus exactement, les questions qu'il se posait vis-à-vis d'elle.

Car il le savait déjà, et l'avait encore plus remarqué aujourd'hui : il s'attachait de plus en plus à la jeune femme. Que ce soit émotionnellement, ou physiquement, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être proche d'elle et ne se sentait réellement bien et apaisé que dans ses bras.

Mais il ne se voyait clairement pas le dire à Shyn, car venant de sa part, cela pourrait être pris pour une demande assez malsaine et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Surtout que Shyn semblait elle aussi être de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'intimité qu'ils étaient en train de se créer tous les deux.

Tout en réfléchissant, le Pokémon replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme et lui caressa quelques secondes la tête en arborant un air doux et un peu inquiet.

Depuis la scène de l'orage sur le bateau, lui et Shyn s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés, et cela avait l'air de continuer à augmenter au vu du comportement de la jeune femme quelques heures avant.

Mais Luyo restait néanmoins soucieux de l'avancement de cette drôle de relation. Il avait encore du mal à savoir si cela était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose. Et surtout, si cela aurait un impact sur eux sur le long terme…

.

Quelques minutes, après Luyo se recoucha, l'esprit un peu plus alléger d'avoir ruminé ses tourments, et reposa délicatement sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme en repoussant légèrement la couverture qui lui donnait un peu trop chaud, puis passa son bras autour de la taille de Shyn.

Il ferma ensuite lentement les yeux en se demandant comment il faisait avant pour dormir loin d'elle, et surtout, comment il avait fait pour ne pas sentir tout de suite ce lien si particulier qui les unissait maintenant.

Et c'est finalement avec un petit sourire soulagé que Luyo se rendormit au son des faibles battements de cœur de la jeune femme…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _La visite de la grotte n'aura au final servi à rien, vu qu'apparemment la grotte ne contiendrait pas de pierre d'énergie d'après Pierre, fait confirmé par Shyn dans le chapitre d'avant, donc le petit groupe a au final fait tout cela pour rien comme le souligne Shorty._

 _._

 _Shyn va donc devoir tenter de trouver un nouvel endroit où chercher, et elle le trouve rapidement grâce à Pierre qui lui indique une grotte au sud de Citronnelle._

 _C'est donc par là-bas que le petit groupe va maintenant se diriger, tout cela avec un étrange paquet de Pierre pour son père à la société Devon._

 _._

 _Mais une nouvelle rencontre avec Shauna va un peu les retarder et permettre à Luyo d'enfin se positionner et de montrer ce qu'il vaut._

 _Chose qui au final se passe très bien et fait enfin déguerpir la jeune combattante, cela en plus de Shyn qui semble très contente de voir que Luyo a mis en place ses conseils._

 _._

 _Et oui, Silly est extrêmement agaçante et n'a aucune gêne à continuer à prendre des photos en douce :D_

 _Et ce chapitre se termine de façon très caaallmmeeee et chelou mignon entre Luyo et Shyn qui s'amuse à chatouiller et tripoter le Lucario, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr :D_

 _._

 _Mais ce petit interlude fait, néanmoins, se poser quelques questions au Lucario._

 _Questions que Shyn, elle, ne semble pas du tout se poser ou même y penser vu sa tranquillité apparente…_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	26. Chapitre 24 : Les pierres d'énergie

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 24 : Les pierres d'énergie.****

 **.**

 **.**

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner rapidement englouti, le petit groupe rejoignit le ponton pour embarquer sur le bateau de plaisance qui devait les amener à la grande ville de Mérouville plus au nord.

Il y avait un peu plus de monde qu'à l'embarcadère de fortune du petit village de Bizac, et le bateau était lui aussi un peu plus grand et long, signe qu'il devait pouvoir transporter plus de personnes.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas la cabine de Shyn de ressembler à très peu de choses prés à celle du dernier bateau. Elle était petite et le lit était simple, bien qu'un petit peu plus grand que l'autre, et une petite table basse était disposée à côté. À part ça, rien n'était différent, hormis le plancher qui cette fois était marron foncé, ce qui rappelait le bois mouillé et donnait l'horrible impression que le bateau prenait l'eau, car le bois du ponton, lui, était très clair.

Shyn poussa un soupir en allant déposer ses affaires tandis que le bateau partait et que les évolitions disparaissaient pour visiter le bateau. Luyo, lui, resta avec la jeune femme, et la suivit ensuite jusqu'à une pièce un peu plus grande sur le pont qui était couverte et permettait donc d'admirer le paysage tout en ne risquant pas d'être touchée par la pluie.

La zone avait été aménagée avec deux grandes tables et des bancs pour permettre aux passagers de ne pas rester cloîtrer dans leur chambre, et Shyn et Luyo allèrent s'asseoir non loin d'un jeune homme à lunettes carrées et à l'air sérieux qui avait amené son pc portable et semblait occupé à travailler dessus.

Shyn, elle, avait laissé toutes ses affaires dans sa cabine et n'avait gardé que le fascicule sur la région d'Hoenn qu'elle commença à feuilleter en montrant les images au Lucario assis à côté d'elle.

— Normalement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, on devrait arriver à Mérouville dans trois jours, commença la jeune femme en cherchant Mérouville dans les pages de son livret, C'est une grande ville en bord de mer, qui a donc un port, et qui est l'une des villes les plus importantes avec Lavandia et Poivressel. Ce qui veut dire que c'est une ville citadine…, continua Shyn en trouvant enfin la page de Mérouville avant de montrer une photo à Luyo.

On pouvait y voir une grande ville bétonnée, composée presque exclusivement d'immeubles accolés à la mer avec un beau port semblant tout neuf en premier plan.

— Il y a beaucoup de grands bâtiments…, fit le Lucario d'un air mitigé en regardant la photo.

Shyn fit une grimace.

— Ouais… Une ville citadine je te dis. Priorité aux humains plutôt qu'à la nature. Tout est fait dans ces villes-là pour permettre aux humains d'avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent en priorité, rapidement, et à des prix astronomiques ! continua la jeune femme d'une voix un peu acerbe.

Cela se sentait à sa manière de parler qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'endroit.

— Tu as déjà vécu dans ce genre de ville ? demanda Luyo en tournant un regard intrigué vers Shyn en entendant son ton.

— Oui… Malheureusement, un peu trop longtemps, peut-être… J'y ai vécu quasiment toute mon enfance et j'y ai travaillé pendant deux ans. Unionpolis. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague en jetant un œil au Lucario, avant de tourner la page de son fascicule pour y lire le descriptif de la ville.

Luyo émit un vague « oui » en suivant le regard de Shyn qui lisait, puis releva son nez vers le visage de la jeune femme. Elle faisait des petites grimaces en lisant, tordant sa bouche dans différentes moues.

Elle reprit peu après un air plus neutre quelques secondes après et accéléra sa lecture en se mettant à tourner rapidement les pages d'un air concentré.

Puis, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et posa son fascicule sur la table avant de relever son visage. Elle fronça ensuite légèrement les sourcils et jeta un regard au jeune homme assis de l'autre côté de la table un peu plus loin. Le garçon n'était plus sur son pc et écrivait quelque chose sur un cahier d'un air très concentré.

— Excusez-moi…, l'interpella Shyn en agitant son bras vers lui pour attirer son attention.

Le garçon releva alors son regard impassible derrière ses lunettes et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

— Oui ?

— Vous avez internet sur votre ordinateur ? demanda Shyn en faisant un petit sourire aimable, pointant l'ordinateur du doigt sous le regard intrigué de Luyo.

— Euu oui…, répondit le garçon d'un air un peu perdu.

Shyn fit un nouveau sourire.

— Je peux vous l'emprunter une minute ? Je voudrais regarder quelque chose, fit la jeune femme tranquillement.

Le jeune homme l'observa une seconde sans avoir l'air de savoir quoi répondre et jeta un regard à son ordinateur avant de faire un petit sourire.

— Euu, oui, bien sûr…, murmura-t-il d'un air un peu penaud en poussant son pc vers Shyn qui se déplaça de deux sièges pour aller le récupérer.

— Merci beaucoup ! le remercia la jeune femme en souriant avant de se rasseoir tandis que Luyo se décalait lui aussi en jetant un regard vague à la machine.

Shyn pianota ensuite dessus quelques minutes sans rien dire, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis, et finit par s'arrêter sur une photo reliée à un article. On pouvait y voir une entrée de grotte avec de la mousse sur la roche et sur des rochers tout autour.

— Une grotte au sud de Cimetronelle… Ça doit sûrement être celle-là… Apparemment, d'après l'article, des archéologues y auraient trouvé des petites pierres de couleur jaune-doré il y a une dizaine d'années. Ils auraient d'abord pensé que c'était de l'or, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de pierres d'énergie. Du coup, ils l'auraient appelé l'endroit « la grotte aux pépites », mais ils n'y auraient rien retrouvé depuis et auraient entreposé les pierres dans un lieu interdit au public…, fit Shyn d'une voix neutre en parcourant l'article des yeux.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant la photo.

— Une dizaine d'années… et ils n'ont rien trouvé depuis… Tu crois que tu y trouveras quelque chose ?

— Je n'en sais rien… Mais de toute façon, les pierres décrites ne correspondent pas à celles que je cherche… mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'aller voir…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague.

En face d'eux, le garçon releva son attention vers le Lucario en l'entendant parler, l'air un peu surpris, mais Luyo ne le vit pas, continuant à fixer à tour de rôle l'écran et le profil de Shyn.

— À quoi ressemblent les pierres que tu cherches ? Tu en as déjà vu ? demanda le Lucario en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide regard en biais tout en se grattant la joue d'un air distrait.

— Non. À part mon pendentif, je n'ai jamais vu de pierre d'Aura. C'est excessivement rare, apparemment, mais peut-être que je pourrais trouver des choses intéressantes si je dénichais d'autres pierres d'énergie…, répondit Shyn, avant de se lever et de rendre son pc au garçon en souriant.

Elle le remercia et fit ensuite signe à Luyo de la suivre en récupérant son prospectus. Le Pokémon se leva à son tour et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à leur cabine avant d'observer Shyn fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un vieux livre marron à bordures argentées.

Elle s'assit peut après sur le lit et fit un signe de la main à Luyo pour lui faire comprendre de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

.

Une fois installé, le Lucario jeta un regard à la couverture du livre avant que Shyn ne l'ouvre. Il portait le nom de : « Pierres d'énergie du monde ».

— C'est le seul livre quasiment complet sur les pierres d'énergie que j'ai pu trouver…, expliqua la jeune femme en feuilletant les pages, faisant défiler des lots de paragraphes et de photos de pierres de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles. Mais toutes semblaient briller d'un grand éclat, comme si elles détenaient en leur cœur un petit soleil.

Luyo observa les photos en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu parler des pierres d'énergie par Aaron, mais hormis la pierre du bâton du gardien Aura, et des cristaux liés à l'Arbre des Origines, il n'en avait jamais vu d'autre. Il fut donc assez surpris de voir qu'il semblait en exister plus d'une vingtaine, au moins, de référencées dans ce livre.

— Quasiment ? fit le Lucario en écho en se répétant la phrase de Shyn dans la tête, lui jetant un regard en biais.

— Oui… Ce livre ne parle exclusivement que des pierres d'énergie liées à la nature, ou créées par la nature sans forcément avoir un lien avec les humains ou les Pokémon, comme les pierres d'évolutions de feu ou d'eau… Et il manque certaines informations sur les plus rares d'entre elles…, répondit Shyn d'une voix vide en arrêtant de feuilleter les pages sur une photo d'un grand cristal bleu-vert brillant.

Le cristal ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à ceux de l'Arbre des Origines.

— Et malheureusement… il y a très peu d'informations sur les pierres d'Auras… Mais c'est également le seul livre qui en traite et a plus d'une ligne écrite dessus…, continua la jeune femme en reprenant son feuilletage, J'ai longtemps cherché un livre de pierres qui montrait une photo d'un cristal ressemblant au mien, mais à part celui-ci, je n'en ai jamais trouvé… Les pierres d'Auras sont quasiment une légende dans le monde des spéléologues et des archéologues, et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur ce livre dans une brocante, totalement par hasard…, continua Shyn d'une voix lointaine en feuilletant les pages.

— Il n'en existe pas d'autre ? questionna Luyo d'un air intrigué.

— Apparemment non… Et aussi étrange que celui-ci puisse être … l'auteur de ce livre a publié celui-ci il y a plus de 20 ans, et a apparemment totalement disparu peu de temps après… ainsi que les trois quarts de ses livres. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui après avoir lu ce livre la première fois et j'ai appris que son ouvrage n'avait en fait était produit qu'en trois exemplaires avant d'être enlevé de la vente…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en jetant un regard à Luyo.

— C'est très peu…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix sombre.

— Shyn haussa les épaules.

— Oui… Je trouve ça très étrange en vérité… mais vu que l'auteur a apparemment disparu, je n'ai pas trouvé plus d'informations à ce sujet…, conclut la jeune femme et s'arrêtant sur une photo montrant une très belle pierre ovale d'une couleur dorée.

Shyn jeta un œil au titre de la pierre avant de lire quelques lignes descriptives :

— _« Les_ _galets_ _d'or_ _s_ _._ _C_ _es_ _pierres_ _d'énergie_ _très_ _lisse_ _s_ _au_ _x_ _reflet_ _s_ _doré_ _s_ _et_ _à_ _l'énergie douce et chaude sont_ _créées_ _au s_ _ei_ _n des_ _montagnes_ _au_ _x_ _alentours_ _des volcans_ _enfouis._ _Comme_ _toutes_ _les pierres d'énergie, elle_ _s_ _contiennent_ _une_ _très_ _forte dose d'énergie,_ _celle-ci_ _étan_ _t relié_ _e_ _à la terre et au feu. Ces pi_ _e_ _rres_ _fusionnent_ _avec la roche une fois cré_ _ée_ _et se lie_ _nt_ _avec la terre pour_ _disperser_ _leur_ _s_ _énergies_ _jusqu'à_ _être_ _complètement_ _vid_ _ées_ _et tomber en_ _poussières. »_ …

La jeune femme fit une pause et parcourut le reste de l'article sans rien dire avant de jeter un regard vague à Luyo.

— C'est sûrement ces pierres-là qu'ils ont trouvées dans la grotte pépite… Cela veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un volcan non loin qui doit générer ces pierres, il faudra faire attention…

— Mais… si les pierres sont créées grâce à un volcan… pourquoi les humains qui ont fouillé la grotte disent n'avoir rien trouvé depuis 10 ans dans ce cas ? demanda le Lucario en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en haussant un peu les sourcils, l'air un peu perplexe.

— C'estttt… une bonne question… Peut-être qu'ils y sont allé au mauvais moment, ou que les pierres étaient tellement cachées qu'ils ne les ont pas trouvées…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague en réfléchissant, Ou bien le volcan se serait endormi… ce qui aurait coupé la formation des pierres, continua Shyn, avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre son feuilletage.

Luyo lui jeta un regard égal puis retourna son attention vers les mains de la jeune femme.

Shyn venait de s'arrêter de nouveau à quelques pages de la fin du livre, c'était possiblement l'un des derniers articles qui avaient été écrits.

La jeune femme pointa ensuite du doigt le titre de l'article.

— Tiens regarde, les pierres d'Auras…

Luyo jeta un regard à l'article et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Le descriptif ne faisait qu'une dizaine de lignes et ne contenait aucune photo ou croquis pouvant illustrer une pierre d'Aura.

— Il n'y a pas de photo ? Et le texte est très court…, fit Luyo d'une voix sourde et un peu déçue.

Shyn hocha la tête en poussant un soupir.

— Oui, comme je t'ai dit, il y a très peu d'informations dessus…, commença la jeune femme avant de lire les quelques lignes inscrites :

« _Les pierres d'Auras, de leur vrai nom «_ _C_ _ristal d'_ _A_ _ura », sont des pierres d'énergie_ _très_ _puissante_ _s_ _et_ _extrêmement_ _rares. Leur couleur peut_ _varier_ _du rosé brillant au bleu_ _cristallin_ _intense et semblerait contenir un_ _écosystème_ _à_ _lui tout seul. Les cristaux sont_ _extrêmement_ _solides_ _, plus que du diamant, et brille intensément quand une forte_ _A_ _ura se trouve à proximité. Le peu d'écrit_ _s_ _et d'information_ _s_ _trouvé_ _s_ _dessus parle_ _nt_ _de cristaux_ _gigantesques_ _dont l'énergie_ _pourrait_ _nourrir_ _toute une région pendant des_ _siècles_ _et se_ _ressourcerait_ _avec l'_ _A_ _ura de_ _s_ _êtres vivant_ _s_ _se trouvant dans son rayon d'action. Malheureusement,_ _très_ _peu d'information_ _s_ _sont encore connu_ _e_ _s sur_ _c_ _es étranges cristaux et aucun n'a encore était trouvé en l'état. »…_

Shyn fit une pause après sa lecture tandis que Luyo regardait le vide, l'air un peu pensif.

La jeune femme venait de lire ce que Kidd et elle avaient expliqué au pokégroupe au Château Cameran, et c'était tout ce que l'ouvrage contenait sur ces pierres.

— Cette description me rappelle vaguement l'énergie utilisée par l'Arbre des Origines…, murmura Luyo d'un air vague.

Shyn tourna la tête vers lui.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je m'y suis intéressée… mais l'arbre est un écosystème rocheux qui a créé sa propre énergie, ainsi que tous les cristaux autour et s'apparente donc plutôt à des cristaux de vie qui sont référencés quelques pages avant, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en feuilletant de nouveau ses pages pour revenir sur celle des longs cristaux verts-bleutés.

— De plus, si cela avait été des cristaux d'Auras, toi et Aaron l'auriez ressenti…, rajouta Shyn avec un petit sourire.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Lucario d'un air intrigué.

Shyn accentua son sourire et se tourna vers lui avant de prendre le lien de son pendentif entre ses doigts pour le montrer à Luyo.

— Mon pendentif… Tu as tout de suite senti que l'énergie qui s'en dégageait était particulière, n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

— En effet…, répondit le Lucario en hochant la tête, le regard sur son cristal.

— Eh bien… imagine cette énergie… en au moins vingt fois plus intense…, murmura Shyn d'un air amusé en faisant danser le cristal devant les yeux de Luyo comme si elle voulait l'hypnotiser.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux effarés en entr'ouvrant la bouche.

— Vingt fois ? répéta Luyo en tentant de suivre le mouvement du pendentif, avant de reporter son regard sur le visage de Shyn.

— Je pense, oui… L'auteur a pris le temps de marquer « gigantesque », et il parle de nourrir en énergie une région entière. Pour faire cela, il faudrait plus que le simple fragment que je porte autour du cou…, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement, avant de relâcher son pendentif et de se retourner vers le livre posé sur ses genoux.

Luyo ne répondit rien et referma lentement la bouche en posant son regard sur le livre que Shyn refermait. Hormis le titre de l'ouvrage et une photo montrant une grotte remplie de cristaux bleutés, une signature était visible sur le bas de la couverture écrite en lettres argentées : William Derick Bongas. Le nom de l'auteur et archéologue qui avait apparemment disparu peu de temps après la sortie de ce livre, et dont Shyn possédait maintenant l'un des seuls exemplaires…

.

.

Le soir venu sur le bateau, Shyn et Luyo déjeunèrent avec les autres voyageurs sur les grandes tables et retournèrent ensuite dans la cabine avec les évolitions. Milliu et Shorty avaient, eux, passé la journée à dormir et jouer sur le pont arrière avec le Fouinette d'une fillette en jupe verte qui avait semblé ravie de rencontrer un Mentali et un Noctali pour la première fois.

Une fois Shyn changée, les évolitions allèrent se coucher au pied du lit tandis que la jeune femme et le Lucario se tassaient dans le petit lit. Luyo se coucha de côté et laissa Shyn se coller dans son dos et passer ses bras autour de son torse, se collant à lui comme s'il était un gros oreiller.

Le Lucario lui jeta ensuite un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis que la jeune femme collait sa tête derrière la sienne, puis reporta son attention sur la main gauche de Shyn. Celle-ci pendait devant son torse à côté de sa pointe qui avait repris une forme de galet, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait maintenant pour ne pas risquer de blesser Shyn dans son sommeil.

Le regard pensif, Luyo poussa finalement un faible grognement et gigota légèrement pour dégager son bras, avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme et de la tirer devant son visage.

Shyn se redressa un peu derrière lui en sentant le Pokémon lui tripoter la main et fit un petit rire amusé.

— Ma main t'intéresse ? murmura la jeune femme en se recouchant contre le dos du Lucario, qui ne répondit rien et continua son observation minutieuse comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une main humaine.

Shyn l'observa ainsi du coin de l'œil quelques secondes, un petit sourire en coin, avant de faire s'agiter ses doigts dans la main du Pokémon pour ensuite lui toucher le museau du bout de l'index.

— Pouf…, souffla la jeune femme à son oreille dans un nouveau petit rire.

Luyo fit une légère grimace et poussa un faible grommellement avant de reprendre son observation, Shyn s'amusant toujours à faire gigoter ses doigts pour tenter de lui toucher le visage.

Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement quelques secondes après, sentant la fatigue la gagner, et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller derrière celle de Luyo et s'endormit…

.

*.*.*

.

 _Hoenn : Mérouville_

.

Trois jours plus tard, le bateau de plaisance de Myokara arriva au port de Mérouville.

Comme Shyn l'avait dit, la ville était grande et collée au bord de mer. Elle était en grande partie composée d'immeubles, ce qui donnait une assez bonne idée de l'état d'esprit des lieux, comme le petit groupe s'en rendit rapidement compte en arpentant les rues bétonnées de la ville une fois sortie de la jetée du port.

Des sociétés, des zones commerciales partout et des boutiques de tous genres à foison, c'était comme ça que l'on pouvait représenter Mérouville. Une ville en grande partie ciblée sur les besoins et les envies des humains : une ville citadine.

Les évolitions, elles, avaient l'air plutôt à leur aise dans cet environnement, ce qui intrigua légèrement Luyo qui suivait Shyn de prés en jetant des regards autour de lui, tantôt perplexes, tantôt perdus.

— Shorty et Milliu ont l'air de bien connaître ce genre d'ambiance, je me trompe ? demanda le Lucario en jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui, elle, jetait des regards aux indications autour d'elle pour trouver le centre Pokémon.

Elle se tourna alors vers le Lucario en l'entendant lui parler avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux évolitions qui fixaient un écran géant qui faisait la pub d'un magasin de coiffure.

— Pas vraiment, non. Ils sont nés à côté de Céladopole, à Kanto. C'est une grande ville semblable à celle-ci, sauf qu'elle n'est pas en bord de mer et est surtout réputée pour son parfum…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague, avant de froncer les sourcils et de reprendre sa marche.

Luyo ne répondit rien et suivit la jeune femme tout en jetant un regard vague aux évolitions qui se mirent à trottiner le long du trottoir.

Tout en cherchant le centre Pokémon, le petit groupe passa devant un grand terrain où de grands bâtiments en pierres étaient visibles. Mais c'est une troupe de jeunes enfants devant les grilles qui attirèrent l'attention de Shyn, qui s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Tous les jeunes semblaient très enthousiastes et discutaient bruyamment, certains se collant devant un grand panneau devant le bâtiment principal où plusieurs affiches semblaient accrochées.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une école quand elle leva les yeux aux dessus du portail de l'entrée devant elle pour y avoir écrit en grosse lettre rouge et métallique : « Académie Pokémon ».

Un groupe de jeunes passa alors à côté d'elle et Shyn leur jeta un regard tandis qu'ils discutaient tout en rentrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

— Ça va être super aujourd'hui. On peut enfin visiter l'académie, dit joyeusement un jeune garçon.

— Oui, c'est génial, comme ça on peut voir ce qu'il propose avant de choisir de s'y inscrire ! répondit une jeune fille blonde à côté de lui en s'avançant vers l'entrée.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en les entendant et les suivit de loin avant de s'arrêter devant le grand panneau.

L'une des affiches accrochées parlait d'une visite mensuelle que l'académie faisait faire pour montrer les différentes classes et éducations proposées au sein des grands bâtiments.

Shyn parcourut l'affiche du regard tandis que Shorty et Milliu regardaient d'un air intrigué les jeunes rentrer et sortir du bâtiment en parlant des cours qu'ils avaient eus aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le Lucario à côté d'elle qui arborait une expression impassible, semblant se moquer de tout le remue-ménage autour d'eux.

— J'ignorais qu'il y avait une telle académie ici… En tout cas, ils ont vraiment tout prévu pour regrouper le maximum d'activités au même endroit…, fit Shyn d'un air vague, avant de tourner les talons pour repartir.

Mais Shorty et Milliu ne bougèrent pas, et la jeune femme se retourna quelques pas plus loin en voyant que les évolitions la regardaient fixement sans bouger.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Shyn d'une voix neutre.

— _Ils vont faire une visite dans_ _cinq_ _minutes !_ répondit Shorty d'un air vif comme si Shyn posait une question stupide.

— Et alors ? questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre, avant de froncer encore plus les sourcils, Vous voulez visiter l'académie ?

Les évolitions hochèrent alors toutes les deux la tête et Milliu poussa un miaulement de joie.

— _C'est toi qui a_ _s_ _dit que l'on_ _visiterait_ _la région !_ rétorqua Shorty d'un air amusé.

— Certes, mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'institution en parlant de visiter les villes…, marmonna Shyn en revenant sur ses pas, suivie par Luyo qui arborait un air un peu suspicieux.

— _Allez, s'il te_ _plaît_ _!_ _Ça_ _peut_ _être_ _intéressant_ _!_ fit la Mentali à son tour d'une voix plaintive pour tenter de convaincre la jeune femme.

Et cela eut l'air de marcher, car après quelques secondes de silence où Shyn fixa les portes de l'enceinte, elle poussa finalement un soupir avant de répondre :

— … Bon, si vous insistez…

Les évolitions prirent alors un air ravi aux paroles de la jeune femme et se mirent à courir ensemble vers les portes coulissantes de l'entrée.

— Hé ! Vous éloigniez pas trop ! râla Shyn avant de les suivre, laissant Luyo seul en arrière.

Le Pokémon observa ensuite quelques secondes le grand panneau de l'entrée, l'air un peu perplexe, avant de voir la jeune femme revenir vers lui et lui attraper vivement la main pour l'obliger à la suivre.

— Toi aussi tu viens ! Et cette fois, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ! fit Shyn d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-amusée en traînant le Lucario avec elle.

— Euuu… d'accord…, marmonna Luyo d'un air incertain en suivant le mouvement de Shyn, avant de faire un petit sourire tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment et rejoignaient le groupe pour la visite de l'académie.

.

La jeune femme qui s'occupa de leur faire visiter les lieux, qui se prénommait Alice, portait un tailleur rouge et noir et arborait une coiffure courte d'une couleur châtain foncé. Elle fit d'abord faire un tour extérieur au groupe pour montrer comment étaient organisés les bâtiments, avant de passer aux différentes salles et cours proposés.

Shyn et Luyo suivirent donc la visite, sans se lâcher la main – au plus grand plaisir de Luyo – tandis que la guide montrait à tour de rôle différents endroits. Comme une grande salle avec des ordinateurs et un grand écran pour appendre à devenir médecin Pokémon, puis une autre salle à côté calquée sur le même modèle pour apprendre à devenir éleveur.

Une troisième un peu plus loin était, elle, spécialement faite pour les débutants et était gérée par la championne de la ville, une dénommée Roxanne que Shyn entrevit rapidement tandis qu'elle faisait son cours, avant de repartir.

Le groupe visita ensuite des salles plus grandes et passa dans un gymnase avec de grands tapis au sol et des miroirs sur les murs qui étaient prévus pour apprendre à faire de belles présentations pour les concours Pokémon.

Shyn n'y prêta d'ailleurs pas une grande attention, écoutant d'un air distrait ce que disait la guide tandis que Milliu et Shorty, eux, regardaient d'un air très intéressé un duo de Posipi et Négapi danser en rythme en suivant les indications d'une jeune fille en pantacourt rose et cheveux verts mit long.

Les évolitions semblaient ravies, voire obnubilées de ce qu'elles voyaient, et Shyn dut les interpeller pour qu'elles rejoignent le groupe tandis qu'ils passaient à une autre salle qui cette fois était destinée aux combats de dresseurs.

Luyo, lui, tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme et jetait par moments des coups d'œil intrigués aux différentes salles. Mais il porta une attention beaucoup plus importante quand ils arrivent dans la salle des dresseurs et observa d'un œil très intéressé le match qui se déroulait sur le terrain de combat.

Le groupe de visite était perché dans les gradins tandis que la guide parlait des combats de dresseurs, laissant tout loisir aux visiteurs d'observer un Tétarte et un Magmar en train de se battre.

Mais Shyn ne semblait toujours pas emballée et jeta un regard maussade au combat avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en remarquant quelques choses. Tous les Pokémon présents portaient à leur bras, leur jambe ou leur queue un brassard blanc avec le même logo dessus.

— Ils forment des Pokémon pour permettre aux humains de s'entraîner sans utiliser les leurs…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même d'une voix passablement dégoûtée.

Mais Luyo ne l'entendit pas, toute son attention étant centrée sur le combat alors que le Magmar envoyait un Lance-Flammes sur le Tétarte, qui l'évita et se prépara à riposter sous les ordres d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Le regard tourné vers le terrain, le Lucario ne se rendit même pas compte que Shyn lâcha sa main pour refaire son lacet, avant de s'écarter de lui en arborant un air sombre, jetant des regards mauvais à la guide un peu plus loin qui continuait de parler.

Luyo lui lança finalement un coup d'œil en la voyant bouger et s'apprêta à la suivre quand il vit quelque chose dans un coin de son champ vision qui l'interpella. Suspicieux, il jeta alors un rapide regard vers le terrain pour voir que le Tétarte venait de tomber en arrière et avait lancé une attaque Boue-Bombe dans la mauvaise direction.

Le Lucario reporta rapidement son regard sur Shyn, qui ne regardait plus le match, et ne vit absolument pas l'attaque lui foncer dessus. Luyo eut alors tout juste le temps de crier : « Shyn ! Attention ! » et de courir vers la jeune femme pour la pousser avant que la boule de boue ne les atteigne.

Le Lucario parvint juste à temps à pousser Shyn de la trajectoire de l'attaque tandis que la jeune femme se retournait vers lui, et se prit la boule de boue dans la figure, avant de s'en prendre une autre dans le dos et de tomber dans les marches des gradins derrière lui.

Shyn afficha alors un air ébahi en regardant le Lucario à moitié vautré dans les gradins avec de la boue sur le visage et le torse et lança un regard noir au terrain où le dresseur qui gérait le Tétarte les regardait d'un air désolé.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur eux et rejoignit Luyo qui se redressait en rouspétant et grimaçant tout en tentant de retirer de la boue de son œil gauche.

— Ça va Luyo ? demanda Shyn en se penchant vers le Lucario pour regarder son œil qu'il n'arrivait apparemment pas à ouvrir.

Le cri de Luyo et l'attaque détournée du Pokémon avaient alerté la guide et le groupe qui se retournèrent eut aussi en voyant Shyn parler au Lucario.

— Ça va oui… mais je crois que j'ai de la boue dans l'œil…, marmonna Luyo dans une grimace tandis que la guide arrivait vers eux.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez aller au centre Pokémon ? demanda la jeune femme pendant que Shyn sortait de son sac de quoi nettoyer le visage du Lucario qui tentait toujours d'ouvrir son œil.

— Non, ça va aller, je crois…, ronchonna la jeune femme en lançant un regard à la guide.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et retourna vers le groupe tandis que Shyn auscultait l'œil de Luyo. Il n'avait heureusement rien de grave, et après un nettoyage avec de l'eau, le Lucario et la jeune femme repartirent avec le groupe.

Luyo avait gardé le chiffon que Shyn lui avait donné et finit de se nettoyer le visage en marchant, semblant beaucoup plus ronchon maintenant.

Shyn, elle, gardait un œil sur le Lucario, mais prit elle aussi un air renfrogné quand la guide les fit passer par une grande salle avec plein d'étagères remplies de pokéballs.

La jeune femme leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la salle où ils gardaient les Pokémon de l'académie, ce qui conforta Shyn dans son idée.

— Les Pokémon qui sont prêtés par l'académie sont tous entraînés pour répondre à tous les dresseurs qui viennent étudier ici, fit la guide d'un air ravi avant de poursuivre la visite.

Shyn jeta alors un regard noir à la guide, puis se tourna vers les étagères remplies de pokéballs, l'air assez mal à l'aise.

À les voir comme cela, alignés sur des étagères, à attendre qu'un nouveau dresseur vienne se servir d'eux, pour après les ramener ici jusqu'au prochain match, et ainsi de suite lui donnait l'amère sensation qu'ils n'étaient là que pour servir de jouets et n'avaient pas plus d'importance qu'un vulgaire objet que l'on jette une fois que l'on en a plus besoin de lui.

C'est donc finalement avec une expression tout aussi renfrognée et ronchonne de Luyo, que Shyn finit la visite avant de rapidement repartir, suivie par les évolitions, qui, elles, semblaient s'être bien amusées et discutaient ensemble de la présentation des deux Pokémon lapins électriques qu'ils avaient pu voir.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le petit groupe avait enfin rejoint le centre Pokémon et Shyn y avait pris une chambre. Le centre était assez grand, comme dans toutes les grandes villes ou lieux reculés comme Myokara, et avait l'apparence d'une grande maison blanche carrée avec un petit bassin extérieur sur le côté gauche du bâtiment.

Il était trop tard maintenant pour aller à la société Devon, surtout que Shyn ignorait où elle se trouvait, et la jeune femme confirma aux trois Pokémon qu'ils s'y rendraient le lendemain une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé dans quel quartier la société se situait.

Une fois le repas finit, tout le monde rejoignit donc la chambre où un lit double les attendait, et Shyn partit comme d'habitude se changer dans la salle de bain avant de revenir et de prendre ses médicaments, changer son patch, et prendre ses notes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Luyo reprit ses ronchonnements en passant une main dans son dos en réalisant que son pelage était encore gras par endroits tandis que les évolitions discutaient joyeusement en allant se coucher en boule dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais Shyn ne tarda pas à tourner la tête vers Luyo en l'entendant grommeler dans son coin et jeta un regard intrigué à son dos avant de déposer son cahier et de grimper sur le lit pour s'approcher du Pokémon qui était assis tout au bord de l'autre côté.

— Ton poil est encore sale ? demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant de côté derrière le Lucario qui lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Oui… Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, ronchonna Luyo tandis que Shyn passait sa main dans son dos avant de grimacer.

— En effet, tu as le poil tout gras par endroits…, fit-elle en regardant sa main tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Luyo poussa un soupir tandis que Shyn retournait à sa place. La jeune femme fouilla ensuite rapidement dans son sac avant de revenir vers le Pokémon en tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

Le Lucario leva alors un sourcil intrigué en voyant Shyn se rapprocher de lui avec une brosse, avant de s'asseoir derrière son dos sur le lit, laissant pendre ses jambes autour des siennes.

— Je devrais pouvoir t'enlever ça avec une brosse, normalement. Tu n'as pas le poil très long, ça devrait partir facilement…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, avant de commencer à brosser le dos du Pokémon.

Luyo leva légèrement les sourcils de surprise en sentant la brosse se poser sur son dos et sentit un petit frisson le parcourir quand Shyn commença à le brosser.

La jeune femme lui nettoya ainsi le dos, puis le derrière de la tête où de la boue restait encore par endroits, avant de nettoyer ses antennes une par une en les prenant dans sa main. Le Pokémon ne dit rien et laissa la jeune femme s'occuper de lui, appréciant la sensation agréable et l'attention que Shyn lui portait en prenant la peine et le temps de le brosser alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui donner la brosse pour qu'il le fasse lui-même.

Sur son fauteuil, Shorty leur lança un regard amusé du coin de l'œil en voyant le reflet de Luyo et Shyn dans la vitre, s'amusant de l'expression apaisée et du petit sourire en coin qu'arborait le Lucario tandis que la jeune femme passait ses mains sur ses antennes et son dos pour vérifier qu'il ne restait pas de boue.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luyo avant de retourner à sa place et de ranger ses affaires. Le Lucario lui jeta un petit regard tendre en se tournant vers elle tandis qu'elle détachait son pendentif et le posait sur la table, puis se leva ensuite pour aller fermer le rideau de la fenêtre. Il passa à côté du fauteuil où les évolitions s'étaient couchées et lança un coup d'œil à Shorty qui l'observait toujours, arborant un sourire malicieux.

— _C'est_ _agréable_ _de se faire dorloter,_ _hein_ _?_ murmura le Noctali d'un air amusé au Lucario en tournant rapidement son attention vers Shyn.

Luyo suivit son regard, puis afficha un petit sourire mystérieux.

— Je le reconnais…, fit-il d'une voix sourde, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui était en train de se coucher et attendait que le Lucario se couche à son tour pour éteindre la lumière.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Nous repartons sur un chapitre plutôt calme, et qui après quelques péripéties, parle de quelque chose dont Shyn a déjà fait plusieurs fois référence : les pierres d'énergie._

 _._

 _Les pierres d'énergie de ma fic sont directement inspirées des pierres dites semi-précieuses, comme l'Améthyste, le Quartz, l'Agathe, le Topaze, etc …_

 _Il en existe un bon nombre, et ces pierres, en dehors de leurs beautés, sont connues pour leurs effets énergétiques sur les gens, apaisant les douleurs, l'humeur, le stress ou donnant de la chance par exemple._

 _Mais les pierres d'énergie décrites dans le livre que Shyn lit, sont toutes comme ses pierres semi-précieuses, créées par la nature, mais possèdent par contre une réelle énergie en elles qui peut agir sur leur environnement._

 _On ne parle alors plus de petits ou grands cailloux possédant « peut-être » des caractéristiques-bénéfice, mais bien d'énergie pure. Ce qui explique leur rareté et leur nombre assez réduit._

 _Le cristal de Shyn est d'ailleurs inspiré de l'Opale bleue._

 _._

 _Une nouvelle ville de découverte pour le petit groupe, et un rapide passage à l'académie Pokémon._

 _L'académie est belle et bien présente dans l'animé à Mérouville où Sacha y fait un tour, tout comme Shyn, sauf que la jeune femme, elle, ne s'est pas fait inviter pour on ne sait quelle raison et fait la visite normalement._

 _Visite que Shyn n'apprécie pas des masses, d'ailleurs, ce qui ne fait que s'accentuer après que Luyo ait été blessé et qu'elle est vue les étagères de Pokéballs._

 _Seules les évolitions semblent avoir apprécié la visite, et particulièrement, en ce qui concerne les concours._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	27. Chapitre 25 : Le cadeau de Devon

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 25 : Le cadeau de Devon.****

 **.**

 **.**

*.*.*

.

Dès le lendemain matin, Shyn et les trois Pokémon partirent en ville pour faire un peu le tour des boutiques Pokémon, mais surtout pour aller dans une grande surface dans l'idée d'y trouver des livres pour enfants. Car Shyn n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à Luyo et comptait bien trouver de quoi lui apprendre à lire et écrire.

Le petit groupe déambula donc dans une grande surface du centre-ville et parcourut quelques boutiques pour Pokémon qui vendaient divers objets, avant de se diriger vers une grande librairie.

La jeune femme trouva ensuite rapidement le rayon qu'elle cherchait et se mit à feuilleter quelques livres.

Pendant ce temps-là, Luyo observait le grand magasin rempli de livres, BD et figurines d'un air très intrigué.

— C'est une bibliothèque ? demanda le Lucario à la jeune femme qui reposait un livre pour en prendre un autre avec une photo de petite fille qui montrait un tableau à craie où étaient écrites des lettres.

— En quelque sorte, mais ici si tu veux un livre tu dois l'acheter…, répondit Shyn d'un air distrait en jetant son dévolu sur le livre dans ses mains, avant de regarder le rayon devant elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les évolutions, elles, n'étaient pas très loin et s'étaient déportées de quelques mètres pour lorgner sur un gros livre intitulé « Les concours pour les nuls » qui était illustré par la photo d'une jeune fille en robe bleue avec un Skitty.

.

Quelques minutes après, le petit groupe ressortit et Shyn rangea ses achats dans son sac. Elle avait finalement acheté trois livres pour enfants pour apprendre à lire et écrire, plus un livre pour s'entraîner à écrire une fois qu'on connaissait l'alphabet.

La jeune femme fit ensuite quelques pas sur le trottoir et jeta un regard vague vers la foule autour d'eux avant de ressortir son guide de la ville.

— Mmhhh… Bon, apparemment le siège de la société Devon est le plus grand bâtiment de la ville… D'après la photo, le bâtiment est entouré de deux tours dorées en forme de demi-lune et sont plus grandes que les autres immeubles, ça devrait se voir de loin…, fit Shyn en observant son guide parlant de la société qu'elle cherchait.

Elle rabaissa ensuite son papier et jeta un œil aux alentours, comme si elle s'attendait à voir une tour gigantesque sortir du sol devant elle, puis reporta rapidement son attention vers les panneaux.

— Bon, on y va ? demanda la jeune femme joyeusement en tournant son regard vers les évolitions et Luyo qui semblaient attendre patiemment.

Milliu et Shorty approuvèrent et commencèrent à avancer sur le trottoir avant d'être suivis par la jeune femme et le Lucario.

.

Et le guide se trouva avoir raison, comme put le constater Shyn une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la société.

Les deux tours en demi-lune dorées étaient bien plus grandes que tous les immeubles autour, entourant un grand bâtiment blanc avec un toit rouge semblable à une moitié de pokéball.

Toute la zone autour du lieu était également très dégagée, arborant seulement des rangées d'arbres qui démarquaient un grand espace autour du bâtiment, ainsi que deux grands bains face au grand escalier donnant l'accès au perron du bâtiment central.

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes devant l'étrange bâtisse, suivie par Luyo qui semblait assez impressionné par l'édifice, ce qui n'était pas le cas des évolitions qui, elles, préférèrent s'avancer directement vers l'escalier avant que Shyn et Luyo ne s'y dirigent eux aussi.

Tout comme la société, l'escalier extérieur pour arriver à l'accueil était très grand et long et il fallut deux bonnes minutes au petit groupe pour le monter avant d'enfin atteindre les portes d'entrée vitrées.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Shyn jeta un regard à la décoration qui piquait un peu les yeux malgré le rendu assez classe. Les murs étaient tous entièrement vert clair avec des ornements de mêmes couleurs, complétés par des piliers et des bordures roses, ainsi que des rambardes roses en hauteur tout autour de la pièce qui démontrait le fait qu'il y avait un étage au-dessus d'eux. Quelques arbres étaient également disposés à différents endroits, ainsi que des buissons à l'étage du dessus que l'on pouvait voir depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Luyo jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à la décoration d'un air vague, remarquant d'autres portes vitrées de l'autre côté de la pièce, ainsi qu'une grande ouverture dans le mur de gauche et de droite qui devait sûrement donner accès aux deux tours sur le côté.

Shyn s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la borne d'accueil au milieu de la pièce où était installée une jeune femme brune en costume rose-rouge.

— Bonjour, bienvenue à la société Devon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit la femme poliment en souriant.

Shyn lui rendit son sourire et posa ses mains sur le comptoir avant de répondre.

— Bonjour. J'ai un colis à remettre au directeur, Monsieur Rochard, de la part de son fils, Pierre.

Il m'a dit que c'était assez urgent et vu que je passais par Mérouville il m'a demandé de l'apporter directement, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement.

— D'accord, je vois. Mais le directeur n'est pas encore rentré. Vous voulez l'attendre ou vous préférez déposer le colis ? demanda femme d'un air désolé, puis de nouveau ouvert.

Shyn fit une petite grimace en entendant que le directeur n'était pas là, mais se ressaisit vite.

— Je préférais lui donner moi-même, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Pierre a dit que c'était important et qu'il fallait que je lui remette en main propre…, répondit Shyn d'une voix polie.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé.  
— Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas venant du fils de Monsieur le Président. Dans ce cas je peux vous proposer d'aller vous asseoir en attendant, ou si vous préférez vous pouvez aller au premier étage regarder l'exposition, proposa la jeune femme.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué.

— L'exposition ?

— Oui, le premier étage sert de lieu d'expositions pour que le public puisse admirer les travaux et projets effectués par la société Devon en termes de technologies et de recherches informatiques, expliqua la femme joyeusement en montrant le premier étage au-dessus d'eux, puis l'escalier sur le côté permettant d'y accéder.

— D'accord, je vais aller voir alors, merci, répondit Shyn en jetant un regard aux balustrades du haut dont on pouvait très nettement voir maintenant des cadres et des vitrines accrochés aux murs.

— Je vous appellerais quand le directeur sera revenu, rajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire et s'écarta ensuite pour se diriger vers l'escalier avant de jeter un regard vague à Luyo.

— Bon bah, on va devoir attendre… alors autant s'occuper un peu…

— Je ne crois pas que je vais y comprendre grand-chose, mais c'est toujours intéressant de regarder…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix faible.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

— T'inquiète pas, je te ferais la lecture…

.

Shyn se rendit donc ensuite au premier étage avec les trois Pokémon et jeta un œil autour d'elle.

Il y avait en effet pas mal de choses de présentés, comme des livres, des objets électroniques ou même des cailloux étranges autour desquels plusieurs personnes se promenaient en discutant joyeusement. Le premier étage était tout aussi illuminé que le rez-de-chaussée, et Shyn jeta juste un rapide regard par-dessus la balustrade, comme pour vérifier que le directeur n'était pas encore arrivé, avant d'inviter Luyo à la suivre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette société.

.

Au bout d'une heure de visite de l'expo, et toujours aucune nouvelle du directeur, Shyn poussa un soupir et retourna sur ses pas avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc derrière la balustrade du premier étage. Elle ouvrit ensuite son sac tandis que Luyo prenait place à côté d'elle et en sortit deux gâteaux Pokémon qu'elle tendit à ses évolitions qui prirent un air ravi avant de commencer à manger. Shyn jeta un regard en biais à un petit groupe d'enfants passant devant eux, qui apparemment visitait la société, puis sortit de son sac une tablette de chocolat.

Elle en coupa ensuite une rangée et la tendit à Luyo avant d'en prendre un bout pour elle.

Même si le directeur restait absent, la visite de cette expo avait permis à la jeune femme d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la société Devon dont elle ne connaissait que le nom avant cela.

Elle savait donc maintenant qu'à l'origine la société était une exploitation minière et avait également produite de l'acier en exploitant la limaille se trouvant dans le sable.

L'entreprise n'avait ensuite cessé de se développer, et produisait maintenant majoritairement des produits industriels, ainsi que des outils pour dresseurs comme des pokéballs ou les Pokénav, mais commençait également à développer leur commerce dans le marché pharmaceutique.

— Pas étonnant que ce bâtiment soit si grand vu tout ce qu'ils font et souhaitent encore faire…, marmonna Shyn en mangeant son chocolat, tout en observant une rangée de photos accrochées au mur montrant à quoi ressemblait l'entreprise avant.

— Monsieur Rochard doit être un homme très influent…, répondit Luyo en jetant un regard de côté à Shyn en mâchant sa friandise.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et enfourna son dernier morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche avant de répondre d'une voix assez incompréhensible :

— Oui, ch'est chertain. Et vu la gnotorité de chon guére, quierre doit auchi être achez gaonnut che penche…

Le Lucario se figea quelques secondes, fixant Shyn d'un regard incertain en mastiquant silencieusement.

— … Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire, Shyn…, murmura Luyo, qui lui pouvait parler sans problème, même la bouche pleine.

La jeune femme sembla alors réaliser que parler la bouche pleine n'était pas une très bonne idée et finit de mâcher avant de redire sa phrase plus distinctement :

— Pardon, je disais : « C'est certain, et vu la notoriété de son père, Pierre doit aussi être assez connu je pense ».

Luyo haussa ensuite les épaules d'un air vague tandis que Shyn tournait son regard vers sa pokémontre qui venait de se mettre à biper toute seule. La jeune femme poussa un soupir agacé et la détacha avant de commencer à la tourner dans tous les sens en l'observant d'un œil sombre.

— Elle marche de moins en moins cette pokémontre… Elle va finir par me lâcher…, ronchonna Shyn, avant de se mettre à appuyer sur les boutons, tentant d'arrêter le bruit répétitif dont elle ne comprenait pas la source.

Luyo lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais une voix devant de ses pieds le fit tourner la tête.

— _Pourquoi t'en as eu plus que nous ?_ grinça Shorty en fusillant le Lucario du regard.

— Pardon ? questionna Luyo sans comprendre, observant le Noctali qui semblait soudainement lui en vouloir.

— _Du chocolat ! T'as eu plus de friandises que nous, c'est pas_ _juste_ _!_ reprit Shorty d'une voix agacée tandis que sa sœur détournait le regard vers l'expo comme si elle ne voulait pas être assimilée aux crises de nerfs de son frère.

Luyo fit une grimace incomprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, vous avez eu un gâteau chacun…, marmonna le Lucario en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— _Donne-moi_ _ton chocolat !_ ordonna Shorty d'une voix forte en regardant Luyo d'un air noir tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais le Lucario ne sembla pas plus impressionné que ça et leva légèrement son bras pour empêcher le Noctali de lui faire tomber de la main le morceau qui lui restait.

— Non…, murmura Luyo d'un air neutre en toisant le Noctali du regard.

Mais celui-ci ne se dégonfla pas pour autant, et sauta sur le banc à côté du Lucario avant de réitérer sa demande d'une voix énervée :

— _Donne-moi ton chocolat !_

Luyo leva alors un peu plus le bras loin du Noctali tout en jetant un regard à Shyn qui semblait se moquer de ce qu'ils faisaient et tripotait toujours sa montre d'un air concentré.

Mais Shorty n'en resta pas là, et grimpa à moitié sur le Lucario pour tenter d'atteindre le bout de chocolat que Luyo tenait hors de sa portée.

Le Lucario râla et tenta alors de repousser le Pokémon collant avec son bras valide, mais celui-ci lui mordit le bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

— Arrête ça ! grogna Luyo en s'agitant de plus en plus en tentant de ne pas donner de coups à la jeune femme qui était juste à côté de lui et semblait ne même pas les entendre.

Mais une seconde après, le Noctali donna un coup de patte dans le visage de Luyo, qui poussa un grognement et tenta vivement de repousser Shorty, mais celui-ci s'accrocha au Lucario tout en le poussant, ce qui provoqua leur chute à tous les deux sur le côté où se trouvait Shyn.

Les deux Pokémon tombèrent alors lourdement sur la jeune femme, qui ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa, et se retrouva violemment poussée hors du banc. Shyn tomba par terre sur le côté sur son sac et lâcha sa pokémontre, qui vola un instant en l'air, avant de retomber en arrière, droit vers le rez-de-chaussée, et se fracassa sur le sol d'un grand bruit métallique.

Dans la chute, un autre bruit de craquement résonna légèrement dans le sac de Shyn quand elle tomba dessus, mais personne n'y fit attention dans la cacophonie.

Luyo et Shorty se jetèrent ensuite des regards affolés en prenant conscience qu'ils venaient de tomber sur Shyn et que la jeune femme était maintenant vautrée par terre, se demandant comment elle était arrivée là.

Le Lucario repoussa alors rapidement le Noctali qui était vautré sur lui et se leva pour aller voir Shyn qui tentait de se relever, arborant un air interdit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? balbutia Shyn en regardant Luyo s'accroupir vers elle et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Pardon Shyn, nous te sommes tombés dessus et tu es tombé du banc…, s'excusa le Lucario d'une voix penaude tandis que Shorty, lui, s'asseyait sur le banc et regardait ailleurs d'un air innocent, du chocolat sur la bouche.

En tombant, Luyo avait lâché son chocolat et le Noctali s'était dépêché de se l'approprier avant que le Lucario ne le récupère.

— Sérieusement…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix agacée en se relevant avec l'aide de Luyo, avant de jeter un regard sombre à Shorty qui faisait un peu trop semblant d'être innocent.

Mais après avoir récupéré son sac qu'elle venait d'écraser en tombant, la jeune femme sembla alors enfin remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus sa pokémontre et jeta des regards rapides autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Merde… ma pokémontre, elle est où ?

— _Euu_ _h_ _je crois qu'elle est en bas, Shyn…,_ miaula Milliu d'une voix un peu gênée.

Elle avait observé toute la scène et avait bien vu le vol plané qu'avait fait la pokémontre avant de tomber par-dessus la balustrade.

Shyn se tourna vers la Mentali, arborant un air interdit.  
— Quoi ? Elle est tombée en bas ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète, avant de se précipiter à la balustrade pour regarder le sol du rez-de-chaussée.

— _Disons que tu l'a_ _s_ _un petit peu_ _lâché_ _quand tu es tombé_ _e_ _, et_ _qu'_ _elle est un petit peu… tombé_ _e_ _…,_ rajouta Milliu, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en jetant un regard fatigué à son frère qui se nettoyait la bouche.

Shyn poussa alors un juron incompréhensible et remit son sac sur son dos d'un geste brusque avant de descendre les escaliers, rapidement suivie par Luyo et les deux évolitions.

Mais arrivée en bas, la jeune femme fit une longue grimace en voyant ce qu'il restait de sa pokémontre. Elle était ouverte en deux, l'écran était brisé et des bouts de métal, de vis et de circuits électriques étaient dispersés tout autour, ayant même roulé un peu plus loin sur le carrelage.

— Ah bah elle va plus du tout marcher, maintenant…, railla Shyn d'une voix consternée en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les morceaux avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

— Je suis désolé, Shyn…, s'excusa de nouveau Luyo en comprenant bien que vu l'état de la pokémontre elle était bonne pour la casse maintenant.

Shyn se releva et lui jeta un regard vague avant de pousser un soupir fatigué en regardant ce qui restait de sa montre.

— Bon bah, j'ai plus qu'à en racheter une autre…, marmonna la jeune femme dans une nouvelle grimace en regardant le contenu de ses mains d'un air piteux.

— Si vous voulez, je pourrais peut-être la faire réparer…, fit alors une voix masculine d'un air tranquille derrière Shyn.

.

.

Shyn leva légèrement les sourcils et se retourna avec Luyo pour faire face à un homme en costume mauve et cravate bleue. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec une coupe en épis mi-longs ressemblants à un soleil et arborait un sourire tranquille et des yeux rêveurs. Il semblait avoir dans la cinquantaine au moins, et malgré son costume professionnel, donnait plutôt l'impression d'être en vacances.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un air intrigué, son visage lui rappelait très légèrement celui de Pierre, mais en beaucoup plus vieux.

— De quoi ? fit Shyn d'un air un peu stupide en dévisageant l'homme devant elle.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire devant l'expression de la jeune femme et pointa du doigt les restes de la pokémontre dans sa main.

— J'ai vu votre pokémontre s'écraser, et vu dans l'état où elle est je me doute qu'elle ne doit plus très bien marcher…

Shyn reprit un air un peu plus normal en jetant un œil à sa pokémontre avant de reporter son attention sur l'individu en costume mauve.

— Bah oui, plutôt, elle est complètement explosée… Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait la réparer…, marmonna-t-elle d'un air embêté.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma société a déjà réparé des objets plus abîmés que ça, croyez-moi ! fit l'homme joyeusement en souriant de manière légèrement amusée.

La jeune femme leva alors un sourcil perplexe en l'entendant, tout comme Luyo qui avait suivi la discussion et fit un pas vers l'individu.

— Votre société ? demanda le Lucario de son habituelle voix rauque, attirant le regard de l'individu vers lui.

Celui-ci prit un air assez étonné et intéressé en même temps en semblant remarquer le Lucario, mais Shyn le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Hooo ! Vous êtes le directeur de la société Devon !? questionna la jeune femme dans une question sans réponse.

Comprenant que sa lointaine ressemblance avec Pierre était maintenant tout expliquée vu qu'il devait s'agir de son père.

L'homme regarda Luyo quelques secondes en souriant d'un air intéressé avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn.

— Oui, en effet c'est moi… Alors, ça vous intéresse ? fit-il joyeusement.

Shyn sembla se détendre légèrement avant de répondre.

— Euuh, bah si c'est possible, oui, ça m'arrangerait… Même si j'y crois pas trop…, rajouta la jeune femme en se demandant comment quelqu'un pourrait réparer le tas de boulons qu'elle avait dans les mains.

— Très bien, alors venez avec moi ! dit l'homme tout content en tapant dans ses mains, avant de faire signe à Shyn de le suivre vers l'ouverture la plus proche qui permettait d'accéder à la tour de droite.

La jeune femme le suivit en rangeant les morceaux de sa pokémontre dans sa poche et jeta un regard rapide au bureau de l'accueil pour y voir que la femme n'y était plus, laissant l'accueil sans personne pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Luyo et les évolitions suivirent ensuite Shyn et l'homme dans un long couloir blanc, avant de prendre un grand escalier et d'accéder aux hauteurs, là où se trouvaient les locaux de la société.

.

— Oh fait, comment vous appelez vous ? demanda l'homme quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'ils parcouraient un long couloir bleu éclairé par des luminaires blancs au plafond.

Shyn était occupée à jeter des regards intrigués aux grandes vitres des murs autour d'elle quand Monsieur Rochard s'adressa à elle, elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, l'air un peu perdu.

— Euh, oui pardon, j'en ai oublié d'être courtoise, Shyn, je m'appelle Shyn, répondit la jeune femme dans une grimace gênée.

L'homme fit un petit sourire et se pencha légèrement pour jeter un œil à Luyo qui marchait de l'autre côté de Shyn, semblant pensif.

— Et cet étonnant Pokémon qui vous accompagne, a-t-il un nom ? fit Monsieur Rochard dans un nouveau sourire intrigué en continuant de regarder Luyo, qui tourna mollement la tête vers lui en continuant de marcher.

— C'est un Lucario et …, commença la jeune femme en jetant un regard au Pokémon.

— Je m'appelle Luyo, compléta le Lucario d'une voix caverneuse en reportant rapidement son attention sur le couloir.

Monsieur Rochard se redressa ensuite en émettant un petit rire.

— Vraiment fascinant…, murmura l'homme tandis que Shyn jetait un nouveau regard à une vitre où elle put voir un groupe de jeunes gens en blouses blanches en train de s'affairer sur des ordinateurs.

Elle tourna peu après son attention sur le directeur qui semblait réfléchir, le nez en l'air, arborant un air amusé.

— Mais, dites-moi…, d'après ce que j'ai lu, la société Devon fabrique surtout des pokénavs, elle ne s'occupe pas des pokémontre, non ? demanda Shyn d'une voix incertaine.

L'homme tourna son regard vers elle, mais garda son air amusé.

— Entre autres choses… Mais nous travaillons aussi sur des concepts plus approfondis de nouvelles pokémontre, une sorte de mix entre la pokémontre standard et un pokénav avec d'autres petites options, répondit-il simplement.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un « Hoooo » intrigué.

— Ah oui je vois, c'est plutôt intéressant je dois dire…, murmura la jeune femme, avant de ranger ses mains dans ses poches sous le regard vague de Luyo qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre de quoi parlait Monsieur Rochard.

Derrière eux, les évolitions suivaient le rythme tranquillement, et pour une fois Shorty ne se fit pas remarquer, se contentant de marcher calmement derrière Shyn.

.

Quelques pas plus loin, le directeur tourna dans un couloir et invita la jeune femme à rentrer dans une pièce où étaient occupées plusieurs personnes en blouses blanches. Certains rangeaient des dossiers, tandis que d'autres bidouillaient différents objets sur des tables ou tapaient sur un ordinateur.

Monsieur Rochard demanda ensuite à Shyn de déposer le reste de sa montre sur une table pour que l'un de ses employés y jette un coup d'œil. La jeune femme obéit et déposa donc ce qui restait de sa montre sous l'œil plutôt perplexe d'une femme brune arborant une coupe de cheveux au carré.

— Eh bah dit donc, vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte avec votre pokémontre ! ricana le voisin de la jeune femme en levant le nez de ses notes.

Shyn fit une grimace gênée en souriant stupidement puis suivit le directeur hors de la pièce.

— Ça risque de leur demander un peu de temps pour la réparer, si vous voulez je peux pour faire visiter ! proposa le directeur en souriant une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans le couloir.

— Je ne suis pas contre, mais vous n'avez pas de choses importantes à faire plutôt que de me faire visiter ? demanda Shyn, l'air un peu déconcerté par l'attitude très zen d'un homme qui était censé gérer une telle entreprise.

— Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! La plupart des gens ici ne savent même pas que je suis revenu ! rigola Monsieur Rochard joyeusement devant l'air de plus en plus perplexe de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repartir.

— À le voir comme ça on ne dirait pas qu'il dirige une entreprise qui vaut plusieurs millions…, murmura Shyn à voix basse en jetant un regard à Luyo qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ».

.

Le directeur emmena donc Shyn et les trois Pokémon faire une petite balade dans un autre couloir et commença par pointer du doigt une grande vitre contre le mur pour inciter la jeune femme à regarder.

Shyn prit ensuite un air intrigué en voyant que la vitre permettait en fait d'avoir une vue plongeante sur une grande salle en contrebas où plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour de grosses machines électroniques diverses et variées, semblant très occupés. Il y avait également des tuyaux dans tous les sens sur les murs ce qui donnait une vague idée de l'ampleur du travail qui devait être réalisé dans cette salle.

— C'est une salle de contrôle ? demanda Shyn en jetant des regards aux diverses machines pour tenter de comprendre leur utilité, tandis que Luyo, à côté d'elle, regardait l'ensemble de la pièce de la même façon que s'il voyait un vaisseau extraterrestre.

— Non, pas tout à fait. C'est ici que l'on développe de nouveaux produits, mais la plupart sont encore en construction, expliqua Monsieur Rochard.

— Ah oui, d'accord. Vu l'ensemble des machines, je croyais que c'était une salle de contrôle…, murmura la jeune femme en fixant son attention sur un grand écran accroché au mur au-dessus d'une machine avec plein de boutons roses et jaunes.

— Nous pouvons descendre si vous voulez, proposa ensuite le directeur en faisant signe à Shyn de le suivre.

La jeune femme décolla son nez de la vitre et tira légèrement sur le bras de Luyo qui avait toujours l'air de se demander ce qu'il regardait.

— Si vous voulez, vu qu'apparemment vous avez du temps à occuper, répondit Shyn en rigolant, tout en suivant l'homme dans un escalier avant de rejoindre l'immense salle qu'elle voyait juste avant.

Le directeur lui fit ensuite faire le tour de plusieurs grosses machines en cours de constructions, comme une qui devait permettre de voir les rêves des Pokémon, ou une autre qui permettait de parler avec les Pokémon ou même encore de devenir un Pokémon.

La dernière intrigua particulièrement Shyn, se demandant comment une telle chose serait possible, mais Monsieur Rochard coupa rapidement court à son intérêt en lui disant que lui aussi se le demandait et que la machine était loin d'être au point.

— Si eux-mêmes ne savent pas comment leur machine est censée marcher ça risque d'être compliqué de la faire fonctionner…, ricana la jeune femme à voix basse à Luyo tandis que le directeur échangeait quelques mots avec un de ses employés qui venait de lui apporter un téléphone.

— J'ignorai que les humains pouvaient fabriquer autant de choses étranges…, murmura le Lucario d'un air distrait en observant une très grosse machine un peu plus loin qui émettait une forte odeur de soufre.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en suivant son regard, avant de s'écarter de lui pour porter son attention ailleurs.

— Oui, allô ? Ici Monsieur Rochard ! annonça l'homme en mettant le téléphone à son oreille.

— « Monsieur le directeur, vous êtes rentré ? » fit une voix féminine de l'autre côté du combiné.

— Oui, depuis quelques minutes. Vous avez des messages ? demanda l'homme en jetant un regard à Shyn qui avait tourné son intérêt vers une rangée de fioles colorées accrochées dans une autre machine.

Shorty, lui, avait l'air plus intéressé par le reste d'un sandwich laissé sur une table à côté et semblait hésiter à s'approprier ce petit trésor.

— « Non, rien d'urgent, mais une jeune femme est passé à l'accueil tout à l'heure et a dit avoir un colis à vous remettre de la part de votre fils. Elle a dit qu'elle attendrait que vous reveniez pour vous le remettre en main propre ! » répondit poliment la voix du téléphone.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite ! dit le directeur, avant de raccrocher et de rendre le téléphone à son employé.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas vers Shyn qui releva le nez vers lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au Noctali qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la table.

— Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes. Vous pouvez attendre ici si vous voulez ! fit le directeur à l'intention de Shyn.

Celle-ci opina en souriant, et l'homme commença à partir tandis que Milliu tournait un regard intrigué vers la jeune femme.

— _Euu_ _h_ _Shyn… je crois qu'il part cherch_ _er_ _un colis qu'une jeune femme est censée lui remettre_ _à_ _l'accueil…,_ miaula la Mentali d'un air mitigé.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes, le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Un colis à lui remettre… murmura-t-elle vaguement, avant de finalement ouvrir de grands yeux et de courir après le directeur qui s'éloignait.

— Eh, mais, attendez ! C'est moi la jeune femme qui ait un colis à vous remettre ! cria Shyn en rattrapant l'homme qui s'arrêta en l'entendant et lui jeta un regard perplexe et amusé en même temps.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Oui. Avec cette histoire, j'ai failli oublier pourquoi j'étais venu ici, à la base…, rigola la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant l'homme avant de récupérer le colis emballé dans son sac et de le tendre au directeur.

— Je vous remercie. Pierre m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop embêté avec ses histoires, fit l'homme dans un sourire amusé en récupérant le colis.

— Oh non, pas du tout, il nous a même aidés à sortir de la grotte à Myokara. On s'était un peu perdu dans tous les tunnels, répondit Shyn tranquillement en remettant son sac sur son dos.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire et jeta un regard vers Luyo un peu plus loin qui avait bien vu la jeune femme s'éloigner un peu, mais semblait très intrigué par un gros tube transparent dans lequel flottait un liquide jaune avec des petites boules rouges.

— Votre Lucario est très beau, vous vous en occupez bien…, fit le directeur en souriant, attirant le regard de Shyn vers Luyo avant de le ramener sur l'homme.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai élevé, et il s'occupe de lui tout seul, mais je vous remercie pour lui, répondit la jeune femme poliment.

L'homme fit un petit sourire amusé devant la réponse honnête de Shyn qui garda une expression résolument impassible.

— Si vous avez croisé Pierre, il a sûrement dû le remarquer lui aussi. Pierre a toujours affectionné les Pokémon acier…, rajouta le directeur.

Shyn ricana alors en se rappelant de la rencontre entre le jeune homme et le Lucario.

— Peut-être, oui, mais je crois que Luyo n'a pas vraiment apprécié quand Pierre a tenté de le caresser… il est assez renfermé envers les étrangers…, répondit la jeune femme en arborant un sourire sournois avant de tourner la tête vers Luyo.

Monsieur Rochard rigola doucement tandis qu'un de ses employés l'interpellait en venant vers lui.

— Monsieur le directeur, Jonas m'a dit de vous prévenir que la pokémontre que vous lui avez demandé de réparer n'était pas réparable vu l'état dans laquelle elle était, fit le jeune homme en blouse blanche.

Shyn l'entendit et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le directeur remercia ensuite le jeune homme qui repartit, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules d'un air entendu.

— Navré, votre pokémontre était de toute évidence trop amochée pour être réparée…, s'excusa Monsieur Rochard.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je vous l'avais dit de toute façon, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé de me la faire réparer, fit Shyn tranquillement, avant de se tourner vers les trois Pokémon pour leur faire signe de revenir.

Milliu était d'elle-même revenue à ses pieds, alors que Shorty, lui, guettait toujours l'assiette sur la table, semblant attendre le bon moment.

Et il le saisit quelques secondes après tandis que la jeune femme assise à la table tournait la tête pour fouiller dans un dossier. Le Noctali utilisa alors ses pouvoirs psy pour faire léviter l'assiette jusqu'à lui, mais Luyo l'attrapa en vol et jeta un regard noir au Pokémon ténèbres.

— Ce n'est pas à toi, Shorty…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sourde en redéposant l'assiette sur la table.

La jeune femme en blanc releva soudainement la tête vers le Lucario en l'entendant parler, et comprit au mouvement qu'il fit qu'il venait de sauver le reste de son repas.

Elle remercia ensuite Luyo d'un sourire, auquel le Lucario répondit d'un hochement de tête polie tandis que le Noctali le fusillait d'un regard mauvais.

— Shorty, ça suffit les bêtises…, fit Shyn à son tour en faisant quelques pas vers les deux Pokémon.

Le Noctali prit alors un air innocent en levant le menton avant de rejoindre la jeune femme, imité par Luyo qui lança un regard vague à Shorty, qui de toute évidence, avait l'habitude de faire ses coups en douce, même si ça ne trompait pas du tout Shyn.

— Ma pokémontre est foutue, comme je le pensais. On a plus rien à faire ici, venez…, marmonna Shyn en s'adressant au Lucario, puis en faisant signe aux deux autres Pokémon de la suivre.

Mais le directeur, qui l'avait observé rejoindre ses Pokémon, l'interpella à son tour.

— Attendez, j'ai peut-être une solution qui devrait plaire à tout le monde !

Shyn s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'homme, l'air perplexe.

— Plaire à tout le monde ? répéta la jeune femme d'une voix vague, suivie du regard par Luyo.

— Oui. Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer…, rajouta le directeur joyeusement d'un air mystérieux, avant d'emmener Shyn dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin qui semblait, elle, être spécialement faite pour créer et réparer des petits gadgets électroniques.

L'homme adressa ensuite un grand bonjour à tous les employés dans la pièce, avant de s'avancer vers une table et de récupérer une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Shyn.

La jeune femme y jeta un coup d'œil et leva un sourcil circonspect en y découvrant ce qui ressemblait à une pokémontre, à première vue, mais légèrement différente.

L'écran était plus grand et possédait plus de boutons sur le côté. On aurait dit un mix entre une pokémontre et un téléphone.

— C'est une P.N.P ! fit le directeur en sortant la pokémontre de la boîte pour bien la montrer à Shyn.

— P.N.P ? répéta de nouveau la jeune femme d'un air de plus en plus perplexe en observant l'écran de la pokémontre.

Il portait une légère marque au milieu, comme s'il était en coupé en deux.

— « Prototype de Nouvelle Pokémontre », expliqua le directeur en souriant.

— Ça c'est recherché comme nom…, ricana Shyn à voix basse.

Monsieur Rochard fit un petit sourire gêné avant de reprendre :

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous travaillons actuellement sur un projet de nouvelle pokémontre, et nous avons quelques prototypes de près, mais pas encore testés sur le terrain…, commença l'homme, avant de faire une pause pour voir la réaction de Shyn.

Celle-ci ne disait rien, semblant écouter ce qu'il disait, l'air un peu perdu.

— Donc, si vous êtes d'accord… Je vous offre cette P.N.P et vous serrez notre première testeuse ! reprit l'homme joyeusement en tendant la pokémontre à la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne la prit pas et loucha sur l'objet, l'air sidéré.

— Vous me l'offrez ? répéta Shyn sans sembler comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

— Bien sûr ! Vous gagnez une nouvelle pokémontre fonctionnelle et tout équipée, et nous, nous gagnerons de précieuses informations sur le fonctionnement extérieur et nous pourrons comme ça plus facilement voir les problèmes et les résoudre ! expliqua le directeur joyeusement en incitant Shyn à prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

— … En gros… je serais la première personne à tester cette pokémontre et cela vous permettra de l'améliorer…, marmonna la jeune femme, semblant assembler ses idées dans sa tête.

— C'est ça ! Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? demanda le directeur en souriant.

— Je… je ne m'attendais pas ça…, balbutia Shyn prise un peu au dépourvu.

— Prenez ça comme un cadeau de dédommagement pour avoir fait le coursier pour mon fils, rajouta Monsieur Rochard d'un air taquin.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé avant de hausser les épaules.

— Bon… si vous insistez, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais…, fit-elle finalement en se décidant enfin à récupérer la pokémontre, posant le carton sur une table à côté.

La jeune femme observa ensuite l'objet quelques secondes, le temps qu'un des employés du directeur ne vienne lui accrocher au poignet. Le jeune homme lui montra juste après comment allumer la pokémontre et lui expliqua rapidement quelles étaient ses fonctionnalités.

Shyn ouvrit alors de grands yeux ébahis en découvrant que l'écran de la pokémontre était programmé pour répondre au toucher, mais contenait également deux autres écrans qui pouvaient se déplier celons la fonctionnalité dont on avait besoin.

La jeune femme écouta ensuite le scientifique lui expliquer que la pokémontre contenait toutes les facultés d'une pokémontre classique, plus celle d'un téléphone avec caméra, ainsi que des cartes et le pokédex des régions de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh, et d'un scan Pokémon qui permettait de voir toutes les caractéristiques et attaques d'un Pokémon ciblé en plus du pokédex.

Shyn écouta attentivement, semblant boire ses paroles, ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle fixa ensuite sa pokémontre d'un air émerveillé avant d'appuyer sur des boutons au pif pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

— Voilà, vous savez tout ! Tenez-nous au courant des problèmes éventuels et nous vous les réparerons à distance, conclut le jeune homme en souriant, avant de retourner à son travail.

— Oh bon sang, je vais enfin avoir une carte sur moi, et un pokédex ! fit Shyn joyeusement en réussissant à afficher une carte sur sa pokémontre, même s'il s'agissait de celle de Johto et non d'Hoenn.

— J'étais sûr que ça vous plairez ! fit le directeur joyeusement, semblant amusé par l'attitude enfantine de Shyn qui découvrait un nouveau jouet.

— Un peu oui. Si ça marche vraiment je suis sûr que ça plaira à beaucoup de monde ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant, avant d'activer le mode pokédex de sa montre tout en la pointant vers Milliu qui tourna un regard amusé vers elle.

Luyo semblait lui aussi assez intrigué par la pokémontre et se rapprocha de Shyn pour observer le drôle d'objet accroché à son poignet qui ouvrit un nouvel écran avant de parler d'une voix métallique masculine :

— _"Mentali, Pokémon soleil. Sa fourrure est si sensible qu'il peut détecter les vibrations de l'air, prédire le temps qu'il fera, ou lire les pensées adverses. Le bout fourchu de sa queue frémit lorsqu'il prédit la prochaine attaque de son adversaire. "_ Shyn haussa alors un sourcil perplexe en entendant la voix parler. — J'étais même pas au courant qu'un Mentali pouvait faire ça…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air un peu perdu avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour activer le mode scan sur Milliu. L'écran du haut indiqua ensuite à Shyn que son Mentali était une femelle, mesurait quatre-vingt-dix centimètres et connaissait les attaques : Ball'ombre, Psyko et Attraction.  
Mais le nom du Talent de Milliu intrigua Shyn, et la jeune femme appuya sur le nom pour en avoir le descriptif. — « _Talent : Miroir Magik, talent caché de Mentali. Le Pokémon doté de ce talent n'est pas touché par les capacités non-offensives et retourne celles-ci contre son adversaire. »_ — Talent caché ? répéta Shyn d'un air vide. — C'est un talent rare que peut avoir certains Pokémon, expliqua la jeune femme au bureau à côté d'elle qui avait entendu le descriptif fait par la pokémontre. — Oui, je le sais. Mais j'ignorais que Milliu possédait son Talent Caché…, marmonna Shyn d'un air de plus en plus perdu en regardant sa Mentali qui continuait de lui sourire. La jeune femme ne rajouta rien, et arbora rapidement un air un peu mal à l'aise et gêné en rebaissant son bras. Elle ignorait que Milliu possédait un tel talent alors qu'elle voyageait à ses côtés depuis un certain temps maintenant, et cela lui fit réaliser qu'elle devrait peut-être plus prendre le temps de mieux connaître les caractéristiques des Pokémon qui l'accompagnaient…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Le petit groupe arrive enfin à la Société Devon, qui au passage fut très chiant à décrire comme le bâtiment est montré dans l'animé._

 _On en profite pour se cultiver un peu sur l'une des plus grosses société de l'univers de Pokémon, avant que Shyn ne balance sa montre par-dessus la rambarde, merci Shorty et Luyo._

 _._

 _Shyn fait ensuite rapidement la connaissance de Monsieur Rochard et lui enfin le fameux paquet._

 _On notera d'ailleurs que Shyn ne sait pas donner la peine de regarder ce que contenait le paquet, ou même à savoir, s'il n'avait pas été abîmé en cours de route …_

 _._

 _Et après un rapide tour de l'entreprise que j'ai en très grande partie calqué sur l'épisode où Max, le frère de Flora, visite l'entreprise avec Monsieur Rochard, Shyn hérite d'une nouvelle Pokémontre qui risque de lui être très utile._

 _Et cela ne tarde pas, car grâce à elle, la jeune femme prend subitement conscience qu'à force de dénigrer les « accessoires » pour Pokémon, elle ne sait même pas donner la peine d'en savoir plus sur ceux qui l'accompagnent, à savoir leur Talent, leur taille, etc …_

 _Vilaine Shyn !_

 _._

 _Et dans la rubrique, « J'écris vite et n'importe comment »_

 _Sachez qu'a l'origine cette phrase :_

 _« — Navré, votre **pokémontre** était de toute évidence trop amochée pour être réparée »_

 _avait été écrite comme ça dans le premier jet :_

 _« — Navré, votre **pokémon** était de toute évidence trop amochée pour être réparée »_

 _D'où l'importance de toujours se relire :D_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	28. Chapitre 26 : Une surprise inattendue

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 26 : Une surprise** **inattendue.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Celtic Music Nantosuelta The Goddess of Nature** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Une fois sa nouvelle pokémontre au poignet et le manuel d'utilisation dans le sac, Shyn et les trois Pokémon quittèrent enfin le siège de Devon après que la jeune femme est une fois de plus remerciée le directeur pour son très sympathique présent.

— _Elle est mieux que l'ancienne_ _celle-là_ _?_ demanda Shorty en trottinant à côté de Shyn une fois sortit.

La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de fixer sa nouvelle pokémontre, semblant ne pas encore très bien réaliser que cet objet était maintenant à elle.

— Oh oui, bien mieux… Elle a beaucoup plus de fonctionnalités et je vais enfin avoir une carte que je ne risque pas de perdre dans les tréfonds de mon sac ! ricana Shyn joyeusement en remettant sa manche par-dessus sa main gauche.

— _Tu vois… Au final on a bien fait de lui tomber dessus…,_ murmura le Noctali discrètement au Lucario qui traînait derrière eux.

Luyo ne dit rien, mais lança un regard sombre à Shorty tandis que Shyn fixait son bras bouger dans le vide.

— Par contre elle est plus lourde que l'autre, va falloir que je m'y habitue, rajouta la jeune femme en fixant sa main, avant de se retourner pour porter son attention vers le Lucario qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

— Tu es bien silencieux… tout va bien ? demanda Shyn en faisant un pas vers Luyo, arborant un air un peu inquiet.

Le Lucario leva un regard un peu perplexe vers la jeune femme en l'entendant et fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste l'esprit un peu ailleurs…, répondit Luyo d'une voix calme.

Shyn sembla rassurée par l'air tranquille du Pokémon et se détendit en souriant à son tour. Elle avança ensuite sa main vers le visage du Lucario et lui caressa la joue quelques secondes d'un air tendre avant de se redresser en souriant, laissant le Pokémon un peu perplexe par ce soudain geste de tendresse.

Mais Shyn ne lui laissa pas le temps de trop se questionner, et attrapa sa main en reprenant sa marche, tournant le dos à Luyo qui en profita pour rougir légèrement avant d'afficher un air sérieux en se mettant au pas de la jeune femme.

.

Le petit groupe passa ensuite le reste de la journée à se promener en ville et revint le soir au centre Pokémon pour y passer la nuit, avant de reprendre la route le lendemain.

— _On va vers_ _où_ _après,_ _Shyn ?_ demanda Milliu une fois dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit où la jeune femme s'était assise en tailleur et jouait de nouveau avec sa pokémontre.

— Cimetronelle est à l'est, donc nous allons prendre cette direction… La prochaine ville sera donc Vergazon, si je ne me trompe pas…, répondit Shyn en affichant la carte de Hoenn sur sa pokémontre, avant de tourner son poignet vers la Mentali pour lui montrer la carte.

Milliu redescendit ensuite du lit et jeta un regard vague au Lucario qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ils étaient logés assez haut dans les étages et avaient une plutôt belle vue sur la ville de là, surtout que la nuit était tombée et que la ville brillait de plusieurs milliers de lumières autour d'eux.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé avant de jeter un œil à sa pokémontre, puis de la pointer sur le Lucario qui lui tournait le dos. Elle activa ensuite le mode scan et regarda les statistiques que les écrans lui indiquèrent avant de lever un sourcil très perplexe.

Elle était d'accord sur les attaques mentionnées de Luyo, mais était par contre très dubitative tandis qu'elle regardait sa taille et son talent.

Non seulement sa taille ne correspondait pas au standard d'un Lucario, qui normalement faisait dans les 1m20, mais son talent portait un nom qui était lui aussi assez inhabituel.

D'après le scan, Luyo faisait 1m35 et possédait le talent Cœur Noble. Un talent que cette fois Shyn connaissait et qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant le troisième second talent qu'un Lucario pouvait posséder, et il s'agissait tout comme Milliu, de son Talent Caché.

— Luyo possède lui aussi son Talent Caché…, murmura Shyn d'un air très perplexe en observant les statistiques globales du Lucario sur son attaque, sa défense et sa vitesse.

L'attaque générale de Luyo était plutôt bonne, sa défense plus basse, mais rien d'alarmant, et sa vitesse assez bonne également, en somme : de bonnes statistiques qui mettaient en avant l'attaque plutôt que la défense.

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, Shyn, toujours perplexe, finit par refermer sa pokémontre et observa le Lucario, qui n'avait lui rien remarqué et regardait toujours dehors, l'air totalement ailleurs.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un petit sourire et sortit du lit pour aller se placer derrière son dos, puis observa le haut de la tête du Pokémon d'un air calculateur avant de placer sa main à plat à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

Luyo sembla alors enfin sortir de ses pensées en sentant la présence de la jeune femme derrière lui et se retourna à moitié avant de froncer les sourcils en observant Shyn fixer sa main qu'elle déplaçait dans l'air.

— Euuuh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Lucario sans comprendre en jetant des regards perplexes à la jeune femme.

— Attends…, bouge pas, j'ai pas fini…, répondit Shyn d'une voix sourde sans le regarder en attrapant son bras de son autre main pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger.

Luyo lança un regard de plus en plus perplexe à la main de la jeune femme qui le tenait, mais ne bougea pas et attendit que Shyn ait fini et ne le relâche.

— Bon sang, mais c'est vrai en plus…, murmura Shyn en faisant un pas en arrière sous le regard circonspect du Lucario.

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Pokémon sans toujours rien comprendre.

— Ta taille… tu es plus grand…, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure perplexe.

Luyo leva un sourcil.

— Plus grand ? Plus grand que quoi ?

— Plus grand qu'avant, et des autres Lucario aussi ! expliqua Shyn dans un sourire amusé avant de refaire un pas vers lui et de repositionner sa main à l'horizontale devant elle aux alentours de sa poitrine.

— Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'arrivais là, commença-t-elle en montrant l'endroit avec sa main, mais maintenant, tu m'arrives là ! rajouta-t-elle en remontant sa main de quelques centimètres.

Luyo l'observa faire, l'air de plus en plus désabusé.

— … J'ai… j'ai grandi depuis que je voyage avec toi ? demanda le Lucario en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Je suis aussi surprise que toi, répondit la jeune femme en relâchant sa main, mais apparemment oui. Ma pokémontre me la dit et je viens de te mesurer, et en effet tu as pris quelques centimètres par rapport à avant…, continua Shyn d'un air mitigé comme si elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Luyo ne semblait pas trop savoir non plus quoi en penser et lança un regard perdu autour de lui avant de revenir vers la jeune femme.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'Aura ? questionna le Lucario d'un air un peu dubitatif.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de croiser les bras, semblant réfléchir.

— Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais connu ou entendu de cas comme ça en tout cas… Mais peut-être, tout est possible…, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le mur d'un air vide, avant de reporter son regard vers Luyo, Tu avais déjà grandi avant ?

— Je ne crois pas, non…, répondit le Lucario d'un air vague, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

La jeune femme se tordit les lèvres dans une grimace.

— Bon bah… On verra bien. Si tu continues à grandir il sera toujours temps de se poser la question ! fit-elle en souriant avant de rigoler doucement.

Luyo lui jeta un regard impassible tandis que Shyn retournait vers le lit. C'était une révélation plutôt curieuse qui venait de lui être faite par la jeune femme, surtout qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien alors qu'il avait apparemment grandi d'au moins dix centimètres en quelques semaines, ce qui n'était pourtant pas rien.

Le Lucario rejoignit ensuite Shyn dans le lit et se coucha sur le dos à côté d'elle en faisant disparaître ses pointes. Mais il ne se colla pas à elle pour autant, et fixa le plafond quelques secondes tandis que la jeune femme s'installait.

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et la lumière de la ville rentrait légèrement par la fenêtre, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Shyn, qui une fois installée se tourna vers le Lucario avant de venir coucher sa tête sur son torse en soupirant.

Luyo ne bougea pas et observa dans la semi-obscurité la tête et le bras de la jeune femme posés sur lui, se servant de son corps comme oreiller.

— Ça ne me dérange pas que tu grandisses encore un peu…, tant que tu ne me dépasses pas…, c'est agréable de dormir contre toi…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce et basse à l'intention du Pokémon.

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué, mais comprit rapidement que la jeune femme faisait allusion au fait que plus il grandissait, plus elle aurait de la place pour dormir contre lui et se servir de lui comme oreiller. Il trouva la réflexion plutôt amusante et poussa alors sans le vouloir un petit rire amusé qui fit trembler sa cage thoracique où la jeune femme avait posé sa tête.

Shyn fit elle aussi un petit rire en entendant le Pokémon rigoler et resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur sa taille avant de fermer les yeux, appréciant le contact doux du pelage du Lucario sur son visage…

 _._

 _*.*.*_

 _._

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, le petit groupe fit une pause-déjeuner dans la forêt sur le chemin vers Vergazon. Ils avaient passé la matinée à contourner une grotte dont l'accès à Vergazon n'avait jamais été fini à cause des Chuchmurs, ce qui obligea le petit groupe à faire un gros détour par des côtés rocheux en pente un peu en hauteur des arbres.

Cela ne sembla pas trop déranger Luyo ni Shyn, qui étaient tous les deux habitués à crapahuter, mais la jeune femme dut assez rapidement porter la Mentali qui manqua plusieurs fois de glisser.

Shorty, lui, réussit à suivre le rythme, et un coup d'œil au Lucario lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne le porterait pas cette fois-ci. Luyo ayant encore une légère rancune envers le Noctali à cause des événements de la veille.

Après ces péripéties, le petit groupe s'arrêta au pied d'un gros arbre et Shyn sortit son réchaud pour préparer le repas pour elle et le Lucario tandis que les évolitions dégustaient déjà leurs croquettes Pokémon.

Le repas terminé, la jeune femme retira son patch de nicotine et jeta un regard au ciel en actionnant sa pokémontre. Le temps était très clair et il n'y avait quasiment aucun nuage dans le ciel.

Assit à côté d'elle dans l'herbe, Luyo leva lui aussi le nez en l'air et huma l'odeur du vent quelques secondes, arborant un air serein.

Shyn lui jeta alors un rapide regard amusé, avant de se tourner vers Shorty devant elle qui faisait sa toilette. La jeune femme leva ensuite son poignet vers le Noctali et actionna la fonction scan de sa pokémontre. Shorty la vit et porta un regard intrigué vers la montre en redressant ses oreilles sur sa tête.

— _Alors ? Qu'_ _est-ce_ _que_ _ta machine dit sur moi ?_ demanda le Noctali tout content.

— Que tu as du poids en trop…, répondit Shyn dans un murmure amusé en fixant Shorty.

— _Même pas vrai !_ râla le Noctali dans une grimace boudeuse.

— Si, 500 grammes. Et aussi que tu as une bonne défense, et que ton attaque spécial est meilleure que ta physique, rajouta Shyn tranquillement en souriant.

À côté d'eux, Luyo rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés et tourna mollement la tête vers la jeune femme qui regardait les trois écrans de sa pokémontre.

— _Et mes attaques ?_ demanda Shorty en posant ses fesses par terre en continuant de fixer Shyn.

— Tu connais les attaques : Ball'Ombre, Aboiement, Vibrobscur et Psycho. Et ton talent est Synchro .Ce qui veut dire que si tu as un problème de statue, tu transmettras ton altération au Pokémon qui te l'a attribué, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en tripotant les écrans de sa montre électronique.

Le Noctali poussa un long « Hoooo » tout en tournant son attention sur le Lucario qui arborait un air impassible.

— _Et Luyo ?_ _T_ _u l'as scanné ?_ fit le Noctali en fixant Luyo qui tourna ses yeux vers lui.

Shyn redressa légèrement la tête et jeta elle aussi un regard au Lucario qui reporta son attention vers elle.

— Oui, hier soir, répondit la jeune femme en souriant au Pokémon qui leva un sourcil intrigué tandis qu'elle énumérait ses attaques : Luyo connaît les attaques Aurasphère, Détection, Charge-Os, Griffe Acier et possède le Talent : Cœur Noble !

— Cœur Noble ?

— _Cœur_ _N_ _oble ?_ répéta Shorty en même temps que Luyo, qui de toute évidence, ignorait son propre talent.

Shyn sourit de plus belle.

— C'est ton Talent Caché, comme Milliu. Cela te fait augmenter ton attaque physique si tu es touché par une attaque ténèbres, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

— Cœur Noble…, murmura Luyo en écho en portant son attention vers le vide devant lui.

— _Une attaque_ _ténèbres_ _…,_ marmonna le Noctali dans son coin en jetant un regard sournois au Lucario, _Et si on testait ?_ rajouta Shorty d'une voix forte et joyeuse en se relevant dans un bond.

— Comment ça ? grinça Shyn en éteignant sa pokémontre pour regarder le Noctali qui semblait partant pour se battre.

Luyo sembla se poser la même question en reportant son attention sur Shorty, puis sur Shyn, l'air un peu perplexe.

— _J'ai envie de me défouler !_ rajouta le Noctali en sautillant sur place, avant de s'éloigner en sautant, Amène-toi ! On va voir si ton talent marche !

— Je ne sais pas si…, marmonna le Lucario d'un air incertain en jetant un regard en coin à la jeune femme comme s'il attendait son consentement.

Shyn le vit et fit un petit sourire amusé en se redressant.

— Tu peux y aller, fit la jeune femme d'une voix simple, avant de se pencher vers le Lucario pour lui murmurer à voix basse : Puis comme ça tu pourras te venger de la Ball'Ombre qu'il t'a envoyée dans la figure la dernière fois qu'on s'est entraîné…

Luyo écarquilla légèrement les yeux et jeta un regard appuyé à Shyn avant de faire un petit sourire puis de tourner son attention vers Shorty qui le fixait en attendant qu'il se décide à bouger.

— Vu sous cet angle…, répondit le Lucario à voix basse tandis que la jeune femme se redressait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Le Pokémon se leva ensuite et alla rejoindre le Noctali qui attendit que Luyo soit prêt à combattre avant de lui envoyer une attaque Vibrobscur dessus.

Celui-ci l'esquiva assez facilement et riposta en faisant apparaître une Aurasphère qu'il envoya sur le Noctali. La boule de lumière frôla l'oreille du Pokémon qui poussa un grognement avant de sauter sur le côté et de retenter une attaque.

Shyn les observa quelques instants d'un air intéressé, avant de finalement se relever en récupérant son bonnet. Elle remit ensuite son couvre-chef sur sa tête et récupéra sa boîte de cigarettes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis jeta un regard à Milliu qui s'était allongée à côté de son sac pour dormir. Tout le monde était là, et la jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite de la zone pour allumer et fumer sa cigarette tranquillement.

.

Appréciant le calme de la forêt, Shyn déambula quelques minutes parmi les arbres un peu plus loin en fumant sa cigarette. Plusieurs Pokémon vivaient leur vie dans les arbres autour d'elle comme des Nirondelle, ou des Chenipotte qui se promenaient de branche en branche en grignotant des feuilles d'arbres.

Aucun Pokémon ne semblait gêné par la présence de la jeune femme, comme si elle n'existait pas, tandis qu'elle finissait de fumer.

Mais alors que Shyn s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, elle vit quelque chose briller au centre de deux rochers au milieu du chemin un peu plus loin devant elle.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et s'en approcha, avant de prendre un air passablement intrigué et perplexe.

Il était rond, de couleur beige avec des taches violettes et semblait résolument fragile, surtout posé en équilibre sur des rochers à l'assaut de n'importe quoi ou de n'importe qui.

— … C'est… un œuf ? fit Shyn d'un air très intrigué en s'approchant de l'œuf de Pokémon avant de le fixer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, comme ça ? demanda la jeune femme à haute voix en prenant délicatement l'objet dans ses mains.

Il était assez lourd, signe qu'il était sans aucun doute occupé, et était un peu plus gros que la tête de Shyn qui garda son air intrigué en tournant l'œuf dans ses mains pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

— Je ressens de l'énergie dedans… Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à éclore…, murmura la jeune femme après quelques secondes en fixant intensément l'œuf, comme si elle cherchait à voir au travers, Mais sa surface est un peu froide, il faudrait le réchauffer…, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sourde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Shyn fit ensuite une légère grimace et libéra sa main gauche en calant l'œuf contre elle entre sa poitrine et son bras droit. Puis, elle activa sa pokémontre et la pointa sur l'œuf beige.

— « Aucun Pokémon détecté ! » fit la petite voix du pokédex de la montre.

Shyn poussa un grommellement.

— Je vais essayer de faire une recherche sur les œufs plutôt…, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant comme elle pouvait sur les boutons de la montre pour changer de programme, puis repointa la pokémontre sur l'œuf.

— « Œuf non répertorié ! »

— Tu m'aides beaucoup ! râla Shyn d'une voix sarcastique en faisant une grimace contrariée.

Elle éteignit ensuite sa montre et attrapa correctement l'œuf dans ses bras pour tenter de le réchauffer un peu avec la chaleur de son corps.

— Bon, je ferais mieux de revenir… Il y a un centre Pokémon pas très loin normalement, je le laisserais au soin de l'infirmière là-bas…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air vague en faisant demi-tour avec l'œuf dans les bras.

Elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'œuf et avait peur de faire une bêtise avec. Mais au vu de l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé elle avait de gros doutes sur la provenance de cet œuf et préféra donc l'emmener avec elle plutôt que de risquer qu'il ne se fasse détruire avant d'éclore, ou pire…

.

.

Mais à peine quelques pas plus loin, alors que Shyn passait à côté d'un arbre à grandes feuilles où un bon nombre de Chenipotte faisaient leur repas, un bruit de bagarre et de grognement sourd attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil intrigué en tournant la tête dans la direction du bruit et ne mit pas longtemps à se décider quoi faire alors que le bruit recommençait encore plus fort.

Elle s'écarta donc du chemin et partit sur la gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

— On dirait une bagarre de Pokémon…, fit Shyn d'une voix égale en sortant de la forêt avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle était à quelques pas du vide et pouvait voir un bout de la forêt continuer plus bas. Elle se trouvait de toute évidence en haut d'un promontoire rocheux surplombant de quelques mètres une autre parcelle de terrain forestier.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un rapide regard en contrebas en se rapprochant du vide, avant de s'éloigner en se rappelant qu'elle avait un œuf dans les bras et qu'un accident était très vite arrivé, et reporta son attention autour d'elle. Les bruits qu'elle avait entendus venaient apparemment de par ici, et son doute se confirma quand Shyn aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle un groupe de Pokémon en train de se disputer, apparemment.

Il s'agissait d'une petite troupe de Grahyèna et de Medhyèna, des Pokémon chiens aux pelages gris pour les Medhyèna et gris et noir pour leurs évolutions, les Grahyèna. Ils semblaient très occupés à se disputer et le sujet portait apparemment sur la succession du chef d'après ce que Shyn parvint à comprendre de là où elle était entre les grognements et les grincements de dents.

La jeune femme n'avait pas très envie de s'interposer dans ce qui semblait être une bagarre de gang et s'apprêta finalement à retourner en arrière avec son œuf. Mais l'un des Grahyèna la vit et poussa un fort grognement avant de faire un bond vers elle en lui lançant une Ball'Ombre dessus en criant :

— _Tu n'as rien à faire ici, humaine !_

Shyn l'entendit et eut juste de temps de faire un petit saut en arrière pour esquiver. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il y avait du vide derrière elle et manqua de tomber en atterrissant, et se mit à dangereusement chanceler sur ses pieds en grimaçant.

Elle parvint néanmoins à se rétablir en serrant l'œuf dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de jeter un regard à ses pieds qui se trouvaient tout au bord du vide maintenant.

Mais son manque d'attention lui valut de se prendre une nouvelle attaque Ball'Ombre dans la figure qu'elle ne réussit pas à esquiver cette fois. Elle tomba alors en arrière sur le sol, lâchant l'œuf au passage.

La jeune femme atterrit les fesses par terre et lança aussitôt après un regard horrifié à l'œuf qui était en train de retomber, et continua sa chute dans le vide.

Shyn ne sembla alors pas se demander si ce qu'elle allait faire était potentiellement stupide, et sans un regard à la troupe de Pokémon en colère, sauta dans le vide, les bras en avant, pour tenter de sauver l'œuf volant d'une mort assurée.

La troupe de Grahyèna et Medhyèna regardèrent alors d'un air mitigé entre la perplexité et la stupidité la jeune femme tomber dans le vide, avant d'eux-mêmes s'écarter du bord rocheux, et retournèrent dans la forêt.

.

Dans sa chute, Shyn parvint heureusement rapidement à récupérer l'œuf et le cala contre elle, avant de prendre appui sur la paroi avec ses pieds. Elle fit ensuite une cabriole pour éviter un gros rocher qui sortait de la paroi, puis esquiva de justesse une branche en se servant de son Aura, avant de faire une roulade sur elle-même et atterrit au sol dans un nuage de poussière en faisant apparaître un bouclier d'Aura autour d'elle pour amortir le choc.

Elle s'était redressée après sa roulade et avait atterri sur ses pieds, fléchissant les jambes pour se retrouver accroupie. Son bouclier disparut ensuite rapidement tandis qu'elle se redressait lentement, avant de faire une grimace fatiguée.

— J'ai plus l'habitude de faire ça moi…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix sombre avant d'aller récupérer son bonnet qui s'était envolé pendant sa chute.

Elle le remit sur sa tête et vérifia que l'œuf n'avait rien avant de jeter un coup d'œil en hauteur à l'endroit où elle se trouvait juste avant.

La paroi était assez abrupte, mais la hauteur ne devait pas excéder les cinq mètres environ. Shyn aurait pu facilement remonter en temps normal vu la facilité qu'elle avait à grimper partout, mais avec un œuf dans les bras la tache risquait de s'avérer très compliquée, voire impossible.

Shyn poussa un nouveau soupir fatigué.

— Impossible de remonter par là avec l'œuf, c'est trop raide… Il faut que je trouve un autre passage…, fit la jeune femme en arborant un air embêté.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard autour d'elle et ferma les yeux avant de faire briller ses ailes sous son bonnet pour tenter de trouver l'Aura de Luyo pour savoir par où se diriger. Et elle la trouva rapidement, en hauteur un peu plus loin vers l'ouest.

Shyn rouvrit donc les yeux et commença à suivre la paroi pour tenter de trouver un endroit plus ouvert pour remonter et rejoindre ses amis.

.

De leur côté, au camp, Luyo avait bien remarqué l'absence prolongée de Shyn. L'ayant vu partir il commençait à se demander où la jeune femme pouvait être allée, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'éloigner aussi longtemps, surtout qu'elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires en plan.

Après plusieurs rasades d'attaques partagées, Shorty avait fini par abandonner après s'être pris deux Aurasphère dans la figure. Les attaques de type combat étant très efficaces sur un type ténèbres, le Noctali était allé bouder un peu plus loin, s'étant couché face à un arbre pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

— Cela fait longtemps que Shyn s'est éloignée…, fit le Lucario d'une voix un peu inquiète en s'approchant de Milliu qui s'était redressée après sa sieste et s'amusait à faire voler des cailloux avec son Psycho.

— _Elle a peu_ _t-ê_ _tre trouvé quelque chose_ _d'intéressant_ _…,_ proposa la Mentali dans un regard doux et amusé en faisant voler les cailloux autour de Luyo.

On aurait dit qu'elle s'entraînait à faire un spectacle et semblait mesurer précisément les mouvements de son attaque.

— C'est étrange…, répondit Luyo sans trop faire attention aux petits cailloux volant autour de lui et fit quelques pas vers là où Shyn était parti, Je vais aller la chercher…, rajouta le Lucario.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit sur les traces de la jeune femme.

La Mentali ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules amusé avant de reporter toute son attention sur la danse de ses petits cailloux.

 _._

Quelques mètres plus loin, Shyn avait réussi à trouver un chemin en pente pour remonter, et après avoir failli se casser la figure plusieurs fois, avait fini par réussir à remonter et s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre pour se reposer une minute.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée, car l'œuf qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux se mit soudainement à briller. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en croyant d'abord l'avoir cassé et regarda l'œuf se mettre à briller de plus en plus par clignotements rapprochés, comme un signal d'alarme.

— C'est quoi ça ? fit Shyn de plus en plus ahuri alors que l'œuf se mettait à briller de façon constante sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui n'osait pas le toucher.

Elle garda ses mains levées au-dessus sans oser bouger et ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se retrouver plongée dans une lumière intense venant de l'œuf.

La lumière se concentra ensuite sur l'intérieur de l'œuf, et celui-ci brilla de nouveau avant de lentement se transformer. On aurait dit une évolution de Pokémon, alors qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une éclosion.

L'œuf était en train d'éclore sur les genoux de Shyn, qui ne semblait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, et garda un air stupide au visage jusqu'à ce que toute lumière disparaisse pour laisser place à un petit Pokémon rouler en boule sur lui-même.

Il ne devait pas faire plus de trente centimètres et semblait endormi, couché sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui était toujours pétrifiée et observa le nouveau-né d'un air sidéré, semblant prendre lentement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Il a… éclot… ? murmura Shyn d'une voix incertaine avant de rabaisser lentement ses mains et de commencer à détailler le petit Pokémon endormit sur ses genoux.

Il était de la même couleur que l'œuf, un jaune beige, d'une forme humanoïde, et seuls ses mains et ses pieds à trois doigts étaient violets, ainsi que le haut de sa tête d'où une sorte de grande mâchoire était accrochée par une mandibule reliée au haut de son crane, ainsi que deux mèches violettes pendant autour de son visage.

Le Pokémon ressemblait légèrement à une petite fille avec une excroissance particulière sur la tête et le visage de la jeune femme passa rapidement de l'effarement à la douceur en observant le petit Pokémon respirer calmement sur ses genoux.

Shyn leva ensuite sa main gauche et actionna silencieusement sa pokémontre avant de la pointer sur le nouveau-né.

— « Mysdibule, Pokémon trompeur. Il utilise son visage charmeur pour tromper ses ennemis avant de les mordre avec son énorme mâchoire, qui se trouve être en réalité des cornes en métal transformées attachées à sa tête. Sa mâchoire peut broyer des barres de fer. »

Shyn écouta attentivement les informations du pokédex avant de voir que ce Mysdibule était de sexe féminin et possédait elle aussi son Talent Caché : Sans Limite.

Mais ce qui intrigua particulièrement la jeune femme cette fois ce ne fut pas son talent, mais la couleur du Mysdibule sur ses genoux. Car celui montré sur le pokédex était bien jaune-beige, mais sa mâchoire, ses mains et pieds étaient noirs, et non violets comme ceux du nouveau-né.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant si c'était ce qu'elle pensait et descendit un peu plus bas dans les informations du Pokémon avant d'avoir sa confirmation.

— « En shiny, les parties noires du corps de Mysdibule sont violettes et ses yeux sont d'un rouge plus brillant et puissant. » fit le pokédex de sa voix métallique.

— C'est une shiny…, murmura la jeune femme en regardant la Mysdibule d'un air à la fois émerveillé et perplexe.

C'était le deuxième shiny qu'elle rencontrait avec Shorty, et vu comment les Pokémon shiny étaient rares, Shyn avait toutes les raisons d'être surprise.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car la petite Mysdibule remua enfin et se redressa sur ses genoux avant de s'asseoir et de lever un regard perdu vers son visage.

Comme le pokédex l'avait dit, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge brillant comme deux rubis et son visage était très enfantin. Shyn eut alors l'étrange sensation d'avoir non pas un Pokémon sur ses genoux, mais une petite fille devant l'air attendrissant du petit Pokémon qui la dévisagea avant de faire un grand sourire ravi.

La jeune femme ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux hébétés devant ce visage si doux et innocent et sentit immédiatement son cœur fondre, avant de faire elle aussi un grand sourire joyeux et doux à la Mysdibule.

— Coucou toi… Bienvenue dans le monde…, fit Shyn d'une voix très douce et tendre en arborant un air tout aussi doux en fixant la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci ne la lâchait d'ailleurs pas des yeux, et fit aussitôt après un nouveau grand sourire avant de tendre ses petits bras vers la jeune femme en articulant dans sa langue de Pokémon :

— _Maman !_

.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Luyo pour retrouver la trace de Shyn, et parcourut quelques mètres avant d'enfin trouver Shyn. La jeune femme était toujours assise sur sa souche et faisait de grands sourires à la Mysdibule en s'amusant à lui toucher le nez du bout du doigt, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup faire rire la petite qui poussait des gloussements ravis en agitant ses petits bras dans le vide.

— Elle est trop mignonne ! fit Shyn d'une voix mielleuse, semblant très attendri par la Mysdibule qui s'amusait maintenant à tripoter son pendentif d'un air très curieux.

— Shyn ! l'interpella Luyo avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers le Lucario.

Shyn fit un grand sourire.

— Eh, Luyo ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt ! déclara la jeune femme joyeusement en montrant la petite Mysdibule qui avait tourné sa tête vers le Lucario et l'observait d'un air un peu inquiet.

— _C'est quiii ?_ murmura la petite en s'accrochant à la veste de Shyn tandis que Luyo s'approchait d'eux, regardant la Mysdibule d'un air un peu renfrogné.

— C'est mon ami, Luyo ! répondit la jeune femme tendrement en faisant un sourire à la Mysdibule qui s'accrochait à elle comme si elle allait s'envoler.

— Elle a l'air jeune… tu l'as trouvé comme ça ? demanda Luyo en arrivant à côté de Shyn qui avait entouré ses bras autour de la Mysdibule pour la rassurer.

La présence du Lucario semblait un peu l'apeurer.

— Non, pas exactement… En fait, j'ai trouvé un œuf au milieu de rochers et il était un peu froid. Donc je les pris pour l'amener au centre Pokémon à côté, mais il a éclot il y a quelques minutes, expliqua Shyn sans lâcher son sourire en jetant un regard doux à la Mysdibule.

Elle semblait complètement gaga du bébé Pokémon qui marmonna un _«_ _M_ _aman »_ à voix basse en collant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Luyo leva un sourcil perplexe en entendant la Mysdibule dire « Maman » et jeta un regard un peu amusé à Shyn qui se releva en berçant la Mysdibule dans ses bras.

— Et tu comptes la garder ? demanda le Lucario en sentant bien l'attachement que la jeune femme était en train de développer pour ce petit Pokémon lové dans ses bras.

— Non. Je vais l'emmener au centre Pokémon et l'infirmière s'en occupera ! répondit Shyn d'un air vague sans lâcher du regard les yeux rouges de la Mysdibule.

— Quelque chose me dit que cette petite ne sera pas du même avis…, marmonna Luyo en souriant légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? fit Shyn en se tournant subitement vers le Lucario.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Luyo se contenta de hocher la tête négativement en souriant de façon mystérieuse.

— Rien, rien…, répondit le Lucario d'un air indifférent avant de faire un pas sur le côté.

.

Shyn et Luyo retournèrent ensuite au camp présenter rapidement la Mysdibule aux évolitions qui levèrent un air intrigué et intéressé vers le bébé Pokémon. La Mysdibule jeta un regard vague aux deux quadrupèdes, mais refusa de quitter les bras de Shyn, même quand celle-ci voulut la poser une minute le temps de ranger ses affaires.

Elle tenta du coup de la passer à Luyo, mais la Mysdibule se mit à pleurer en gesticulant en criant : _«_ _J_ _e veux pas, je veux pas ! »_.

La jeune femme dut donc au final demander au Lucario de l'aider pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, et également pour mettre son sac sur son dos.

Luyo jeta un regard un peu agacé à la Mysdibule, qui, il le sentait, faisait exprès de refuser de quitter les bras de Shyn. La petite lançait d'ailleurs des regards sombres autour d'elle en faisant bouger sa grande mâchoire, comme une menace silencieuse à celui qui oserait tenter de la déloger de force des bras de sa maman.

Le petit groupe repartit ensuite et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre Pokémon qui se trouvait non loin à quelques minutes et rentra dans le bâtiment aux murs blancs perdus en forêt.

Une fois dedans, Shyn alla saluer l'infirmière Joëlle qui s'occupait du centre, ainsi que le Leveinard derrière le comptoir et expliqua rapidement sa venue avant de montrer la Mysdibule du menton.

— Elle vient d'éclore et apparemment c'est une shiny, donc je préférerais la laisser à vos soins plutôt que de la laisser toute seule dans la forêt et qu'elle se fasse capturer par le premier dresseur venu, expliqua la jeune femme, avant de tendre la Mysdibule à l'infirmière par-dessus le comptoir.

La petite Pokémon ne dit rien et lança un regard très perplexe à l'infirmière qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras en souriant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrais bien soin ! répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en souriant avec douceur avant de regarder la petite Mysdibule tendrement.

La petite leva son bout de nez vers l'infirmière, l'air un peu perdu, avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui lui fit un dernier petit sourire et se retourna vers Luyo.

Le Lucario n'avait rien dit, mais l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis le début en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, semblant attendre quelque chose.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un sourire à Luyo avant de faire un pas vers lui et de poser sa main sur son épaule. Mais la Mysdibule s'agita subitement dans les bras de l'infirmière et se mit à crier de sa petite voix aiguë de Pokémon :

— _Maman ! Maman !_

Elle arborait un air catastrophé et tendait ses petits bras vers Shyn, semblant l'implorer du regard.

La jeune femme se retourna alors en l'entendant crier et la regarda d'un air désabusé.

— Mais…, marmonna Shyn d'incompréhension en regardant la Mysdibule s'agiter en pleurnichant.

— Je crois qu'elle veut rester avec toi, Shyn…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sourde en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme pour se rapprocher d'elle et du comptoir.

— Quoi ? fit Shyn en tournant la tête vers le Lucario, semblant toujours ne rien comprendre.

L'infirmière fit un petit sourire gêné en tentant de ne pas lâcher la Mysdibule qui donnait des coups dans le vide avec ses bras et sa mâchoire.

— Je crains que votre Lucario n'ait raison. Si vous êtes la première personne que cette petite a vue en naissant, alors elle a dû vous assimiler à sa mère…, expliqua l'infirmière en resserrant son étreinte sur la Mysdibule.

— _Ça_ _expliquerait_ _pourquoi elle l'appelle maman…_ , marmonna Shorty discrètement à sa sœur qui répondit par un petit sourire amusé.

Shyn reporta son regard vers la Mysdibule, observant son visage totalement déconfit avant de regarder l'infirmière d'un air perplexe.

— Mais, je ne suis pas sa mère…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

— Je le sais bien, mais je crains que vous n'ailliez pas trop le choix…, rétorqua l'infirmière d'une voix amusée, avant de prendre un air un peu plus dur, À moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à ne pas la garder avec vous et faire de la peine à cette petite ? rajouta la jeune femme en fixant Shyn d'un air mitigé.

Shyn renvoya un regard scandalisé à l'infirmière devant son accusation alors que la Mysdibule recommençait à s'agiter. Mais cette fois, l'infirmière ne parvint pas à la retenir, et la petite lui échappa des mains et sauta sur le comptoir avant de sauter dans les bras de Shyn qui la réceptionna juste à temps.

— _Maman ! Maman ! Me laisse pas maman !_ _Garde-moi_ _avec toi ! Je veux rester avec toi !_ couina la Mysdibule d'une voix implorante et humide en se mettant à pleurer, fixant Shyn de ses grands yeux rouges brillants.

La jeune femme fixa le visage anxieux de la petite dans ses bras, arborant un air accablé et un peu gêné, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire face à cette situation.

À côté d'elle, Luyo tourna son regard vers la Mysdibule qui continuait de chouiner dans les bras de Shyn en la regardant par en dessous.

— _Allez Shyn ! Tu ne vas quand même pas_ _abandonner_ _ta fille ?_ fit Milliu à son tour en souriant pour pousser la jeune femme à accepter la demande de la Mysdibule.

— _Mère_ _indigne !_ grinça Shorty à son tour d'une voix mitigée entre l'amusement et le sérieux.

Shyn jeta un regard circulaire aux évolitions avant de regarder Luyo d'un air incertain. Le Lucario semblait, lui, toujours attendre quelque chose et leva légèrement les sourcils, comme pour inciter Shyn à se décider.

La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention sur la Mysdibule dans ses bras qui avait cessé de chouiner et agrippait sa veste en la fixant intensément.

— Tu veux vraiment rester avec moi ? demanda Shyn d'un air un peu inquiet.

La Mysdibule prit un air ravi et approuva rapidement de la tête.

— _Oui maman ! Je veux rester avec toi !_ _Emmène-moi_ _avec toi !_ fit la petite joyeusement, ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

En face de Shyn, la jeune femme en blanc sourit devant la scène et remarqua le léger sourire en coin du Lucario qui ne disait rien, mais semblait lui aussi content de la réaction de Shyn.

— … Bon… je crois en effet que je n'ai pas trop le choix…, murmura finalement la jeune femme quelques secondes après en souriant à son tour, agrandissant le sourire de la Mysdibule et de Luyo qui l'observait de côté.

— Vous avez pris la bonne décision ! fit l'infirmière toute contente, avant de faire un pas sur le côté en regardant une porte derrière elle, Vous allez avoir besoin de lait pour bébé Pokémon, je vais aller vous en chercher.

— Oui, merci, répondit Shyn en souriant à la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci ne s'éloignait vers la porte.

Les évolitions sourirent à leurs tours avant de faire un pas vers Shyn qui tourna le dos au comptoir pour faire face aux trois Pokémon.

— _Comment vas-tu_ _l'appeler_ _?_ demanda Shorty tout content en regardant la Mysdibule.

— L'appeler ? répéta Shyn d'un air perplexe.

— _Ba_ _h_ _oui. Tu va_ _s_ _lui donner un nom, non ?_ reprit le Noctali en faisant un sourire amusé devant l'expression de la jeune femme.

— Euuuh, oui, sans doute…, marmonna Shyn d'un air un peu perdu, avant de tourner son regard vers la Mysdibule, semblant réfléchir.

Luyo tourna lui aussi son attention vers la petite qui fixait la jeune femme d'un air d'enfant ravi. Le Lucario était en effet plutôt content du choix de Shyn de garder la petite Mysdibule, car cela voulait dire que la jeune femme ouvrait de plus en plus son cœur aux Pokémon qui voulaient rester avec elle, et il espérait que l'arrivée de cette petite lui serait profitable par la suite.

Car si Shyn acceptait à ses côtés un Pokémon qui la considérait comme sa mère, alors il aurait sans doute de grandes chances qu'elle l'accepte lui…

Luyo sortit ensuite de ses pensées tandis que Shyn fixait le plafond en continuant de réfléchir. Mais ce fut le regard de la Mysdibule posé maintenant sur lui qui l'interpella.

Elle le fixait d'un air fixe et sombre qui n'avait rien de rassurant. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait le faire fondre rien qu'en le regardant, l'observant d'un air mauvais.

Luyo fronça alors les sourcils en observant le regard rouge de la Mysdibule sur lui. Il sentait très nettement une mauvaise énergie émaner de la petite. Une Aura sombre, qui lui était apparemment exclusivement destinée.

Le Lucario maintenu quelques secondes le regard froid et noir de la Mysdibule sur lui, se demandant vraiment pourquoi ce petit Pokémon semblait soudainement le détester, mais l'attention de la Mysdibule changea soudainement et se reporta sur Shyn qui avait rebaissé la tête vers elle.

Luyo fit une légère grimace perdue face à l'attitude du Pokémon et porta lui aussi son regard sur la jeune femme qui souriait.

— Aélia ! fit Shyn joyeusement.

La petite Mysdibule pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'observant, semblant intriguée.

— Je vais t'appeler Aélia…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _De nouvelles informations sur les Pokémon de Shyn, et surtout sur Luyo. Le Lucario serait un peu plus grand qu'un Lucario normal et aurait apparemment grandit depuis son début de voyage… curieux._

 _Luyo obtient également le moyen de se venger de Shorty en s'entraînant contre lui pendant que Shyn, elle, fait une étrange découverte…_

 _._

 _Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'œuf a éclos et dévoile un Pokémon, qui, comme révélé dans le Chapitre 16, va avoir beaucoup d'importance par la suite.  
Et cela commence dès le début alors que Shyn accepte de garder la Mysdibule avec elle, pour le grand plaisir des évolitions et de Luyo._

 _Enfin… peut-être pas tant que ça finalement vu le regard que la petite lance au Lucario…_

 _._

 _Pour l'indice dont j'avais parlé dans le Chapitre 16 concernant un futur Pokémon à venir, il s'agissait tout simplement du numéro de chambre (303) de Shyn sur le bateau qui est le numéro de Pokédex de Mysdibule._

 _._

 _Et dans la rubrique « J'écris toujours n'importe quoi » , cette fois la faute de frappe était :_

 _\- « L'œuf a explosé » au lieu de « éclos »_

 _* Shyn { Oups… J'avais dit que je savais pas m'en occuper !_

 _ _.__

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	29. Chapitre 27 : Un bébé bien énervé

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 27 : Un bébé bien** **énervé.****

 **.**

 **.**

— Aélia ! Je vais t'appeler Aélia !

La petite Mysdibule observa quelques secondes Shyn, l'air un peu perplexe avant de faire un grand sourire ravi.

— _Aélia ! Je m'appelle Aélia !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en levant ses petits bras.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire tandis que l'infirmière revenait derrière elle. Shyn écouta ensuite la femme lui expliquer comment préparer et donner un biberon, mais Shyn la coupa rapidement dans un petit rire.

— Merci, ça ira. J'ai déjà donné le biberon à un bébé Pokémon quand je faisais mon stage en centre Pokémon, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir, fit la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé.

— Oh, très bien. Dans ce cas je vous fais confiance, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à venir me voir surtout ! répondit l'infirmière joyeusement.

La jeune femme récupéra ensuite Aélia et l'emmena faire un petit bilan de santé avant de la ramener à sa "maman".

La petite Mysdibule allait très bien, et Shyn fut rassurée d'entendre de la bouche de l'infirmière que sa petite taille était due à sa récente naissance et qu'elle grandirait rapidement dans les prochains jours. Les Mysdibule étaient des Pokémon qui n'avaient de toute façon aucune évolution, donc une fois sa taille maximale atteinte, elle pourrait être considérée comme adulte.

Peu après, le petit groupe choisit de rester dans le centre Pokémon où ils comptaient passer la nuit avant de repartir le lendemain matin.

Ils dînèrent donc tous ensemble dans la partie self du centre en profitant du calme des lieux, car il n'y avait aucun autre voyageur dans le bâtiment.

Les évolitions mangèrent comme d'habitude leurs croquettes dans leurs gamelles tandis que Luyo grignotait à table à côté de Shyn. Mais la jeune femme ne lui porta pas beaucoup d'intérêt pendant le repas, trop occupée à s'occuper de la petite Mysdibule qui semblait ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa maman et faisait de grand sourire pendant que la jeune femme préparait son biberon.

Shyn, elle, paraissait également assez contente et arborait une expression tranquille et douce en faisant des petits sourires amusés à Aélia, qui quitta rapidement sa chaise haute pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux pour boire son biberon dans ses bras.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide au Lucario qui semblait à la fois content et légèrement suspicieux. Il n'avait toujours pas compris l'attitude étrange de la Mysdibule quelques heures avant à son égard et se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé le regard assassin qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Mais ses doutes se reconfirmèrent peu de temps après alors que Shyn se levait pour aller ranger les couverts de tout le monde. Aélia retourna soudainement un regard noir vers le Lucario et fit une grimace avec sa bouche.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme revint et la Mysdibule reprit un air de petit ange, avant de réclamer un câlin à Shyn qui le lui donna en souriant.

Shyn semblait totalement éprise par la petite Mysdibule et ne se rendit absolument pas compte de l'attitude en demi-teinte du petit Pokémon.

.

Une fois dans la chambre, Shyn voulut aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer et déposa la Mysdibule sur le lit. Mais celle-ci râla gentiment et voulut remonter dans ses bras.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant d'attraper Aélia, puis se tourna vers Luyo qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil.

— Tiens, tu peux la prendre cinq minutes le temps que je me change ? demanda Shyn en tendant la Mysdibule au Lucario.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés en voyant la jeune femme lui tendre le petit Pokémon qui l'observa d'un air perplexe.

— Euuuh, je ne suis pas sûr que…, tenta Luyo vainement en jetant des regards inquiets à Aélia qui lui jetait de nouveau des regards noirs en coin de telle façon à ce que Shyn ne le voit pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas te mordre ! rigola la jeune femme en tendant Aélia au Lucario.

Mais la petite Mysdibule retourna sa tête vers Shyn en se mettant à chouiner légèrement.

— _Y me fait peur… Il a l'air méchant…,_ couina Aélia en s'agrippant au bras de la jeune femme.

Shyn poussa un petit rire amusé tandis que Luyo changeait radicalement d'expression pour prendre un air scandalisé.

— Mais non voyons. Luyo est très gentil, tu vas voir, assura la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à la Mysdibule qui semblait un peu effrayée.

Shyn fit ensuite un pas vers le Lucario et lui colla Aélia dans les bras avant de partir vers la salle de bain avec son sac sous l'œil scandalisé des deux Pokémon.

— Je reviens tout de suite. Luyo, soit gentil avec elle ! fit la jeune femme tranquillement en disparaissant dans l'autre pièce.

Le Lucario garda quelques secondes une expression un peu perplexe au visage, avant de redescendre son regard sur la Mysdibule dans ses bras qui tourna un œil sombre vers lui.

— Euuuh… Tu as… peur de moi ? demanda Luyo d'une voix hésitante en se demandant si c'était pour ça qu'Aélia lui lançait de tels regards.

Mais la petite ne répondit pas à sa question, et s'agita rapidement dans ses bras.

— _Lâche-moi_ _!_ râla Aélia en repoussant le Lucario, avant de lui donner un coup dans la figure avec sa grande mâchoire.

Luyo la lâcha sous le coup, et laissa la Mysdibule sauter sur le lit à côté avant de tourner un regard agacé vers elle.

— Aïe ! Hé, mais… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? questionna Luyo en fusillant des yeux la petite, tout en se massant la tête là où Aélia l'avait frappé.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle frappait déjà fort avec sa mandibule derrière la tête. Mais la Mysdibule se contenta d'un regard hautain sans lui répondre, puis lui tourna le dos en allant s'asseoir entre les deux oreillers sur le lit.

Elle sembla ensuite ignorer le Lucario qui continua, lui, à la regarder quelques secondes, avant de lui aussi aller s'asseoir sur le coin du lit en grimaçant jusqu'à ce que Shyn ne revienne.

De retour dans la pièce, la jeune femme jeta un regard aux deux Pokémon sur le lit qui semblaient s'ignorer mutuellement et alla redéposer ses affaires, avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit à côté de Luyo et d'écrire dans son cahier.

Mais la Mysdibule se rapprocha rapidement de Shyn une fois assise et vint se coller de l'autre côté d'elle en l'observant écrire.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme alla rejoindre sa place dans le lit, tout comme le Lucario qui fit le tour du sommier pour aller se coucher de l'autre côté. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Aélia qui sauta rapidement au milieu du lit et se colla sur Shyn dès que la jeune femme se glissa sous les draps.

— _Je veux dormir avec maman !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en entourant ses petits bras autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Shyn afficha un petit sourire amusé tandis que Luyo, lui, jetait un regard sombre à la Mysdibule.

— Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à dormir entre moi et Luyo…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air égal en entourant son bras autour d'Aélia qui se colla encore plus à elle avant de lancer un regard victorieux par-dessus son épaule vers le Lucario.

Celui-ci comprit bien à l'attitude de la Mysdibule qu'elle avait fait exprès de se placer là pour l'empêcher de trop approcher Shyn et poussa un grognement sourd en se couchant à son tour.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, et murmura un « bonne nuit » aux évolutions puis au Lucario avant d'éteindre la lumière.

De son côté du lit, Luyo poussa un nouveau soupir dans l'obscurité puis se tourna sur le côté. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la situation et espérait qu'Aélia se calme dans les jours à venir. Mais il sentit soudainement quelque chose le pousser dans son dos sous la couette et releva la tête pour jeter un regard derrière lui. La Mysdibule, bien que collée à Shyn, était en train d'étendre sa mâchoire derrière elle et donnait des petits coups dans le dos du Lucario, comme pour l'inciter à s'écarter encore plus.

Luyo ronchonna et s'écarta alors légèrement pour empêcher la mâchoire de le taper, puis se recoucha en râlant tout seul.

.

*.*.*

.

Mais le réveil ne fut pas plus agréable pour le Lucario, car même si la Mysdibule s'était tenue tranquille aux côtés de Shyn, elle s'était néanmoins écartée et s'était encore plus étendue sur le lit, poussant Luyo jusqu'au bord.

Et cela ne loupa pas. Quand le Lucario rouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser où il se trouvait avant de glisser en se redressant, et tomba du lit dans un grand bruit. Le vacarme réveilla légèrement les évolitions couchées non loin sous la table, et Milliu jeta un regard moue vers Luyo qui tentait de comprendre comment il était arrivé là, se redressant maladroitement.

Le Lucario se releva ensuite en se massant la tête et jeta un regard fatigué vers le lit. Shyn était couchée sur le côté, dos à lui, et semblait dormir, tandis que la Mysdibule était couchée sur le dos au travers du lit, prenant tout le reste de la place.

— Non, mais je rêve…, grinça Luyo lourdement en grimaçant.

Aélia n'avait de toute évidence aucune limite quand il s'agissait d'espace vital, et la petite Mysdibule ouvrit d'ailleurs rapidement un œil avant de tourner un regard amusé vers le Lucario qui lui ne rigolait pas du tout.

La petite Mysdibule poussa encore un petit rire aigu, puis roula sur elle-même pour revenir se coller vers Shyn comme si de rien n'était.

Luyo ne dit rien en observant son manège, mais comprit très bien qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il en était sûr maintenant, la petite avait quelque chose contre lui. Bien qu'il ne savait, ni quoi, ni pourquoi…

.

Plus tard, le petit groupe repartit une fois le petit déjeuner avalé et marcha toute la matinée dans la forêt, directement Vergazon.

La petite Mysdibule ne lâcha pas les bras de Shyn de toute la marche, refusant de descendre et passa son temps à réclamer des câlins, tout en jetant des regards noirs à Luyo de côté où par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Au bout de deux heures de ce manège auquel le Lucario finit par ne plus faire attention, Shorty se rapprocha du Pokémon tandis que celui-ci marchait un peu derrière Shyn qui discutait avec Aélia.

— _Aélia n'a pas l'air de beaucoup_ _t_ _'aimer, mon vieux…,_ marmonna le Noctali d'un air embêté en jetant un regard à la Mysdibule.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…, répondit Luyo d'une voix fatiguée.

Shorty fit une grimace sans rien répondre en continuant de marcher à côté du Lucario. Aélia avait beau être toute jeune, elle semblait en effet porter une, voire des griefs contre lui particulièrement, car elle s'entendait bien avec les évolitions.

.

En fin de matinée, tout le monde fit une pause dans un petit coin dégagé pour déjeuner.

Shyn donna une nouvelle fois le biberon à la Mysdibule avant d'elle-même manger, puis s'écarta quelques minutes de la table pour aller nettoyer son assiette dans le cours d'eau non loin, laissant Luyo et Aélia seuls autour de la table de fortune représentée par une grosse pierre plate.

Le Lucario jeta un regard vague à la Mysdibule qui jouait avec une baie oran que Shyn lui avait donnée, avant de tourner son attention vers la jeune femme. Mais un bruit venant d'Aélia ré-attira son regard vers elle, et Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant la Mysdibule en train de tenter d'ouvrir la boîte de médicaments de Shyn. La jeune femme l'avait laissé sur la pierre et la Mysdibule parvint rapidement à l'ouvrir avant de prendre l'un des cachets d'un air ravi.

Le Lucario se redressa alors rapidement et arracha la boîte et le cachet des mains d'Aélia.

— Ne touche pas à ça ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte et dure en remettant le cachet dans la boîte.

Surprise, Aélia regarda d'abord le Lucario d'un air perdu, avant de rapidement changer son expression pour un air colérique.

Elle poussa alors un cri en s'agitant et se retourna vivement pour lancer sa mâchoire sur le Pokémon. Occupé à refermer la boîte, Luyo ne réagit pas et se prit le coup de plein fouet avant de tomber en arrière en poussant un cri de surprise rauque.

De son côté, Shyn avait entendu la Mysdibule crier et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Aélia frapper le Lucario avant de se mettre à chouiner en gesticulant.

La jeune femme laissa rapidement tomber sa vaisselle et revint vers les deux Pokémon. Luyo était toujours couché par terre, l'air un peu sonné de cette violence soudaine tandis qu'Aélia, elle, se tourna vers Shyn en la voyant revenir vers eux.

La petite Mysdibule tendit alors ses bras vers la jeune femme, réclamant un câlin, mais Shyn l'ignora et se dirigea vers le Lucario avant de l'aider à se relever.

— Luyo, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle t'a frappé ? demanda Shyn d'un air totalement perdu en jetant un regard perplexe au Lucario, puis à la Mysdibule qui semblait effarée que la jeune femme l'ait ignoré et se mit à taper des poings sur le rocher.

— _C'est lui qui a été méchant ! Il_ _m'empêche_ _de jouer !_ couina Aélia d'une voix forte en recommençant à chouiner.

Shyn regarda la Mysdibule quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Luyo, semblant attendre une explication.

Et la réaction du Lucario ne tarda pas alors qu'il finissait de se relever et lança un regard hargneux à Aélia qui la fusillait des yeux.

— Jouer ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! éructa Luyo d'une voix rauque, avant de se tourner vers Shyn en pointant sa boîte de médicament sur le rocher, Elle a essayé d'avaler tes médicaments ! Je lui ai juste pris la boîte des mains ! se défendit le Lucario sous le regard un peu désabusé de la jeune femme.

Shyn se tourna ensuite vers la Mysdibule, arborant un air plus sérieux.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme en fixant Aélia qui sembla se décomposer sur place devant l'expression plus renfermée de la jeune femme.

— _Mais, je… je croyais que… ça avait l'air bon…,_ gémit la Mysdibule d'une petite voix en prenant un air triste.

Shyn poussa alors un soupir avant de se rapprocher d'Aélia.

— Non, Aélia, ce n'est pas bon, c'est des médicaments, et tu ne dois surtout pas y toucher. C'est dangereux et ça peut te rendre malade. Si tu veux des bonbons je t'en achèterais, mais promets-moi de ne plus toucher à cette boîte, d'accord ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce en s'accroupissant à côté de la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci prit un air penaud et s'excusa d'une petite voix aiguë :

— _Oui…, pardon maman…_

Shyn fit un petit sourire rassuré et prit la Mysdibule dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elle se tourna ensuite légèrement pour récupérer sa boîte de médicaments et la rangea dans son sac.

Aélia croisa alors les yeux du Lucario et lui lança un regard amer et profondément énervé. De toute évidence, elle semblait très en colère après Luyo qui lui avait valu de se faire réprimander par Shyn. Celui-ci vit bien le regard du petit Pokémon sur lui et fit une longue grimace entre la fatigue et l'agacement, mais ne renchérit pas.

.

Quelques minutes après, Shyn repartit à son rangement tout en jetant des regards aux deux Pokémon qui semblaient se faire mutuellement la tête.

La jeune femme fit une grimace et revint vers eux avant de récupérer une cigarette.

— Luyo, tu peux surveiller Aélia une minute pendant que je fume ? demanda Shyn en passant à côté du Lucario qui avait croisé les bras et regardait le vide d'un air sombre.

La Mysdibule s'était écartée de lui et lui tournait le dos, occupée à arracher des fleurs dans l'herbe.

Luyo ne répondit rien et hocha mollement la tête pour répondre à la jeune femme en lui jetant un rapide regard.

Shyn vit bien que le Lucario semblait ronchon et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue pour le remercier, avant de partir fumer sa cigarette.

Le Pokémon se dérida alors légèrement au contact de la jeune femme et la regarda s'éloigner, arborant un air dubitatif.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la Mysdibule et fit une nouvelle grimace agacée en voyant que la petite Pokémon s'était relevée et s'éloignait l'air de rien en suivant un petit Pokémon rose et rond avec deux feuilles vertes sur la tête qui venait de sortir d'un coin d'herbe et voletait légèrement.

Aélia semblait très intéressée par le Granivol, arborant un air ravi en levant ses petits bras vers lui comme si elle voulait l'attraper. Mais la voix rocailleuse de Luyo raisonna derrière elle, la faisant se retourner.

— Hé, ne t'éloigne pas trop ! fit le Lucario d'une voix forte en s'avançant vers la Mysdibule.

Mais Aélia ne sembla pas aimer sa demande et le fusilla du regard, avant de lui envoyer de la terre dans la figure dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

— Aïe ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? râla Luyo d'une voix profondément agacée en se nettoyant le visage.

— _Je ne t'_ _aime_ _pas !_ cracha la Mysdibule d'une voix forte et énervée, l'air très contrarié en serrant ses petits poings.

Luyo finit de se nettoyer et rouvrit ses yeux en grimaçant.

— Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? demanda le Lucario l'air perdu et énervé à la fois.

— _Tu es méchant ! Tu_ _fais_ _peur, et en plus t'es moche ! Vilain ! Vilain pas beau !_ cria Aélia de sa voix aiguë en tapant du pied par terre.

De toute évidence, elle n'aimait pas du tout Luyo, et ses raisons restaient pour le moins assez floues.

— Mais…, mais, mais… pourquoi ? balbutia le Lucario totalement sidéré et désemparé par les propos de la Mysdibule.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Aélia semblait lui porter autant de haine alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'une journée.

La Mysdibule fit une longue grimace et gonfla ses joues en rosissant puis se mit à crier et à pleurer en même temps. Elle semblait en colère et triste, et Luyo eut juste le temps de prendre un air totalement déconcerté avant que la petite ne se mette à courir vers la forêt.

— Aélia, revient ! cria le Lucario en voyant la Mysdibule partir, mais celle-ci disparut rapidement entre les buissons en continuant de pleurer.

Luyo fit un pas en avant, voulant la suivre, mais prit rapidement conscience qu'il vaudrait mieux prévenir Shyn d'abord plutôt que de partir comme cela.

Il fit donc demi-tour et courut vers le camp chercher la jeune femme qui avait bien entendu les cris et était revenue vers le camp, les cherchant du regard.

Luyo lui expliqua alors rapidement qu'Aélia s'était mise à crier toute seule et était ensuite partie dans la forêt en pleurant. Shyn ne prit pas la peine de demander pourquoi au Lucario, et se dépêcha de tout remettre dans son sac, avant d'appeler ses évolitions pour partir à la recherche de la petite Mysdibule fugueuse.

.

.

Heureusement, la petite Mysdibule n'était pas allée très loin et Shyn la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin derrière un gros arbre.

Et elle n'était pas seule, un homme en tenue bleue avec un Pokémon bipède beige avec un long nez pointu et une feuille sur la tête étaient avec elle et semblaient tenter de communiquer avec elle.

— Aélia ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en s'avançant vers la Mysdibule tandis que l'homme et le Pokémon se tournaient vers elle et les trois Pokémon qui la suivaient.

— Oh bonjour, ce Pokémon est à vous ? demanda l'homme en regardant Shyn arriver.

Il semblait avoir dans la trentaine et avait les cheveux courts vert foncé avec une casquette marron sur la tête.

— Elle est avec moi, oui…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague en lançant un regard rapide à l'homme avant de se tourner vers Aélia qui prit un air ravi en la voyant.

— _Maman !_ fit la Mysdibule en accourant vers Shyn, les bras levés.

— Aélia, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? C'est dangereux ! Tu ne dois pas partir toute seule, tu pourrais faire de mauvaise rencontre ! râla Shyn sérieusement en pointant son doigt devant la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci s'arrêta alors au pied de la jeune femme et afficha une expression désolée et triste en regardant le sol.

— _Pardon maman…,_ s'excusa Aélia d'une petite voix.

— Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'a rien. J'ai entendu des cris et je l'ai trouvé, elle semblait un peu perdue, intervint l'homme tandis que Shyn se penchait pour prendre la Mysdibule dans ses bras.

— Oui, merci, fit la jeune femme en souriant à l'individu, tout en tournant son attention vers lui et son Pokémon.

— Je me présente, je suis le garde forestier de la réserve. Je m'appelle Morita, se présenta ensuite l'homme, avant de pointer du menton le Pokémon à ses côtés, Et lui c'est Pifeuil, il m'aide à protéger la réserve !

— Pifeuil ! fit le Pokémon d'une voix égale.

Shyn fit un petit sourire aux deux individus avant de parler à son tour :

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Shyn, lui c'est Luyo, elle c'est Aélia et les deux évolitions c'est Milliu et Shorty…, répondit la jeune femme, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, Attendez…, vous avez dit réserve ? demanda Shyn soudainement.

À ses côtés, les évolitions, qui s'étaient assissent, se contentèrent de hocher la tête poliment. Le Lucario, lui, resta silencieux, et se contenta de jeter des regards en coin à Aélia qui semblait bouder dans les bras de la jeune femme et fixait le vide.

— Oui, vous vous trouvez dans une réserve naturelle de Pokémon. Vous êtes juste à l'entrée d'ailleurs ! répondit le dénommé Morita d'une voix tranquille.

Shyn fit une grimace gênée.

— Mince, j'ai pas fait attention… Excusez-nous…, je croyais qu'on était encore sur le chemin…, s'excusa platement la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à beaucoup de monde, fit l'homme en souriant.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait ce genre de cas.

.

Morita proposa ensuite au petit groupe de venir se reposer dans sa cabane qui se trouvait juste à côté, ce que Shyn accepta volonté, surtout, quand il prononça le mot « chocolat chaud ».

Tout le monde suivit donc le garde forestier jusqu'à sa cabane en bois et la jeune femme prit place à la table tandis que l'homme préparait le chocolat.

— Euuuh, est-ce que je dois en préparer un aussi pour vos deux Pokémon ? demanda Morita en voyant que Luyo imitait Shyn en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc en bois.

La jeune femme installa Aélia sur ses genoux et releva la tête en souriant.

— Pour la Mysdibule, non, elle est encore trop jeune pour boire ce genre de chose, mais je suis sûre que Luyo ne dirait pas non…, ricana Shyn en jetant un regard amusé au Lucario qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de pousser un grognement sourd.

— Très bien, alors j'en prépare trois ! répondit l'homme en souriant devant l'attitude du Pokémon.

Mais Aélia lança un nouveau regard noir à Luyo, comme si c'était de la faute du Lucario si elle n'avait pas le droit au chocolat.

La Mysdibule se laissa ensuite glisser des jambes de la jeune femme et atterrit par terre avant de trottiner jusqu'au Pifeuil de Morita qui s'était assis à côté de la cheminée avec les deux évolitions.

Shyn ne sembla pas gêner de voir la Mysdibule s'éloigner de nouveau, mais Luyo, lui, jeta un regard sombre à Aélia qui commençait à discuter avec le Pokémon.

 _« Elle est gentille avec tout le monde sauf avec moi… »_ pensa le Lucario en ronchonnant dans son coin en voyant que la Mysdibule se montrait très gentille avec le Pifeuil inconnu.

Le garde forestier revint quelques minutes après et posa les chocolats sur la table avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Shyn. L'homme raconta alors à la jeune femme qu'un gros orage avait eu lieu quelques mois avant et avait brûlé une partie de la forêt ce qui avait dérangé et fait fuir pas mal de Pokémon qui avaient trouvé refuge dans d'autres coins de la zone de refuge.

Shyn écouta Morita d'un air attentif tout en touillant son chocolat tandis que Luyo arborait lui un air renfrogné. Il n'écoutait pas la conversation entre les deux humains et continuait d'observer Aélia du coin de l'œil. La Mysdibule sembla d'ailleurs vite le remarquer et se retourna soudainement pour lui faire une grimace et lui tirer la langue.

Le Lucario sentit alors un frisson le parcourir et eut une furieuse envie de balancer son chocolat à Aélia, mais se retint, et se contenta de le boire le plus calmement qu'il put.

.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Luyo finissait de boire son verre en ne se préoccupant plus de la Mysdibule qui était partie faire un tour de la pièce, Shyn se redressa soudainement et fronça les sourcils en fixant un point derrière l'homme.

— Aélia, ne fais pas ça ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, la Mysdibule se stoppa et tourna un regard interdit vers Shyn.

— _Bah_ _quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Luyo se redressa lui aussi et jeta un coup d'œil à Aélia, tout comme le garde forestier qui se retourna pour observer la scène.

La petite Mysdibule avait la bouche de sa grande mâchoire ouverte et était en train de mâchonner un coin de table avec, l'air de rien.

— Ne fais pas tes dents sur les meubles des gens, c'est mal élevé ! réitéra Shyn sur le même ton autoritaire mais doux en fixant Aélia, qui prit un air désolé et retira sa mâchoire de la table.

— _P_ _ardon…,_ murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'écarter un peu.

— Elle a dû apprendre l'attaque Morsure… Désolée pour votre pied de table…, s'excusa la jeune femme en se rasseyant correctement.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que du bois ! rigola l'homme en se retournant avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Mais Luyo, lui, fronça de nouveau les sourcils en observant la Mysdibule s'approcher du feu dans la cheminée. De toute évidence, elle avait décidé de faire des bêtises, et Shyn ne la regardait plus. Le Lucario décida donc d'intervenir et se leva de la table avant de marcher vers Aélia qui lui tournait le dos, tendant sa main vers le feu.

Les évolitions s'étaient endormies, et le Pifeuil était allé rejoindre son maître sur le banc, c'est donc tout tranquillement qu'Aélia tenta de toucher les flammes de la cheminée. Mais Luyo arriva juste à temps et la tira en arrière pour l'empêcher de se brûler.

— _Encore toi !_ râla la Mysdibule en se retournant pour voir que c'était Luyo qui venait de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Lucario poussa un grognement agacé.

— Tu as vraiment décidé de faire toutes les bêtises possibles aujourd'hui ? demanda Luyo d'une voix sombre, Le feu ça brûle, c'est dangereux ! Ne met pas ta main dedans ! rajouta le Lucario d'une voix plus froide et agressive.

Il semblait de plus en plus avoir du mal à contenir son énervement devant le comportement de la Mysdibule.

Et sa réaction ne plut pas du tout à Aélia, qui s'écarta légèrement de lui en le fusillant du regard, et déplaça rapidement sa grande mâchoire pour aller lui mordre la queue dans une attaque Morsure bien orchestrée.

Luyo poussa un léger cri de douleur en faisant un bond sur place et s'écarta d'Aélia avant de prendre sa queue blessée dans ses mains

— Ne fais pas ça ! cria le Lucario, qui cette fois semblait vraiment en colère et fixait la Mysdibule d'un air mauvais et hargneux.

Aélia sembla alors réaliser l'impact de son geste et prit un air légèrement déconfit, comme si elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction et courut ensuite vers Shyn qui s'était de nouveau redressée et fixait Luyo d'un air interloqué.

— Mais il se passe quoi encore ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix agacée et perdue en voyant Aélia venir vers elle et sauter dans ses bras avant de se mettre à marmonner :

— _Il est méchant, c'est un méchant Pokémon. Méchant pas beau…_

Un peu prise au dépourvue, Shyn regarda la Mysdibule chouiner dans ses bras avant de reporter son regard vers Luyo qui s'approcha d'elle à son tour, l'air très renfrogné.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est…, tenta la jeune femme toujours perdue, mais le Lucario la coupa d'une voix désagréable et amère :

— Elle m'a mordu ! Elle n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à moi dès que tu as le dos tourné alors que j'essaye juste de l'empêcher de se faire mal ! C'est une peste ! répondit Luyo d'une voix forte.

Et sans rien ajouter, et tenant toujours sa queue, le Lucario marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque avant de sortir.

Luyo semblait vraiment en colère cette fois, et Shyn prit un air totalement déconcerté en le regardant sortir. Les évolitions, qui s'étaient réveillées brutalement en entendant la porte claquer, jetèrent des regards interdits autour d'elles comme si elles s'attendaient à voir surgir un troupeau de Tauros.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ce Pokémon vient de parler ? demanda alors Morita d'un air très étonné et intrigué en même temps en regardant la porte d'où venait de sortir le Lucario.

— Oui… Luyo peut parler par télépathie…, répondit Shyn dans un murmure vague avant de se lever rapidement, Je suis désolée, je pense que l'on va partir. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et pour les chocolats, rajouta la jeune femme en faisant un petit sourire à l'homme avant de faire signe à ses évolitions de la suivre.

Elle sortit ensuite rapidement de la cabane avec Milliu et Shorty, tenant toujours Aélia dans ses bras, et laissa Morita derrière elle qui paraissait un peu perplexe devant ce soudain retournement de situation.

Dehors, Shyn retrouva rapidement la trace du Lucario. Celui-ci n'était pas allé très loin, s'étant assis au bord d'un petit cours d'eau à quelques mètres de la cabane. Il leur tournait le dos et semblait occupé à passer de l'eau sur sa queue.

La jeune femme fit une grimace gênée en l'observant et posa Aélia au sol avant d'aller le rejoindre toute seule. Elle sentait bien que le Pokémon était en colère et que la Mysdibule y était grandement pour quelque chose.

Laissés derrière avec les évolitions, Aélia prit un air mitigé en voyant Shyn aller s'asseoir aux côtés du Lucario et tourna un regard vague vers Milliu et Shorty qui s'étaient assis à côté d'elle, avant de reporter son attention vers Shyn et Luyo, l'air un peu renfrogné et embêté.

.

— C'est Aélia qui t'a mordu la queue ? demanda Shyn d'une voix douce au Lucario.

Celui-ci semblait encore assez ronchon, mais répondit néanmoins calmement.

— Oui… Elle a voulu mettre sa main dans le feu, et apparemment elle n'a pas aimé que je l'en empêche…

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire gêné avant de prendre un air désolé.

— Aélia est encore un bébé, Luyo… C'est normal qu'elle fasse des bêtises, elle teste les limites…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

Le Lucario tourna un regard sombre vers elle.

— Et qu'elle ne s'en prenne qu'à moi, c'est normal aussi ? questionna-t-il d'une voix dure en lâchant sa queue.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit Shyn d'un air un peu dubitatif en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards noirs, et dès que j'essaye de communiquer avec elle, elle m'agresse. Et elle ne le fait pas avec Milliu et Shorty…, répondit Luyo d'une voix sombre avant de pousser un grognement sourd en reportant son regard vers le courant d'eau à ses pieds.

— Tu es sûr ? Peut-être qu'elle veut juste jouer…, tenta la jeune femme d'un air vague.

De toute évidence, elle semblait douter des paroles du Lucario, mais aussi des siennes.

— Non… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…, murmura Luyo d'une voix rauque en regardant l'eau.

Shyn regarda le profil du Lucario quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle sentait bien que le Pokémon était embêté par cette situation et qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

— Je vais tenter de la recadrer un peu si elle recommence, mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle n'a rien contre toi. Peut-être cherche-t-elle juste à te connaître un peu mieux à sa manière… ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse puis plus douce en cherchant une solution à l'amiable à la colère sourde de Luyo.

Le Lucario ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de tourner un regard gêné vers Shyn.

— … Elle a dit que j'étais méchant… et que j'étais moche…, marmonna-t-il mollement en faisant une moue d'enfant triste.

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire en voyant l'expression du Pokémon

— Ça c'est pas vrai ! rigola Shyn devant un Luyo arborant un air de nouveau renfrogné, C'est un bébé, Luyo ! Elle dit tout et n'importe quoi, faut pas faire attention…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix toujours un peu amusée, mais plus douce en prenant une expression amicale.

— Mmhhh…

Luyo ne dit rien, et ronchonna une nouvelle fois en reportant son attention vers l'eau. Il semblait un peu près calmé, mais gardait un regard encore un peu agacé. Shyn le vit et se décala légèrement pour capter son attention et lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu me fais un sourire ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Le Lucario retourna son regard vers elle en levant légèrement les sourcils d'un air intrigué. Shyn continua de le regarder d'un air amusé avant de réitérer sa demande en rapprochant son visage du sien.

— Un sourire ?

La situation semblait l'amuser et son sourire s'agrandit en même temps qu'elle se rapprocha de lui.

Et cela marcha. Luyo finit par sourire en observant l'air doux et amusé de Shyn qui tentait de lui remonter le moral.

La jeune femme sembla ravie en voyant son petit sourire et colla sa joue contre celle du Pokémon, avant de finalement lui faire un bisou dessus. Le Lucario poussa un petit rire et agrandit son sourire devant cette marque d'affection de Shyn qui passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer vers elle pour lui faire un câlin de côté.  
Luyo se laissa glisser contre la jeune femme et prit un air plus tranquille, laissant Shyn venir caler sa tête sur la sienne pendant que lui-même blottissait son visage dans son cou.

Derrière eux, Aélia n'avait rien raté de leur échange, même si elle ne pouvait rien entendre de là où elle était, et la petite Mysdibule arbora rapidement un air sombre et triste en voyant l'échange d'affection entre Shyn et le Lucario.

Le petit groupe repartit ensuite et la jeune femme récupéra la Mysdibule dans ses bras. Incroyablement, la petite se tint très tranquille pendant tout le reste de la journée, arborant un air impassible. Luyo, lui, fut un peu rassuré de voir qu'Aélia semblait enfin s'être un peu calmée et en profita pour marcher tranquillement aux côtés de Shyn…

.

Le soir arrivé, tout le monde s'arrêta pour la nuit et déjeuna tranquillement autour d'un feu installé par Shyn. La petite Mysdibule avala le contenu de son biberon sans rien dire et s'attarda ensuite à tenter de dépiauter une banane que la jeune femme jugea assez molle pour qu'Aélia puisse la manger sans risque.

Mais malheureusement, malgré le calme apparemment depuis qu'il était reparti, dès que Shyn eut le dos tourné pour s'occuper des évolitions, Aélia en profita pour lancer un bout de banane sur Luyo.

Le Lucario se figea quelques secondes en sentant quelque chose de moue et froid lui arriver sur le visage et releva lentement la tête de son assiette, avant de fixer la Mysdibule d'un air indéchiffrable.

Aélia, elle, le fixait d'un air froid et calculateur, semblant le mettre au défi de répliquer, tout en mâchonnant un bout de banane.

Luyo poussa alors un profond soupir, mais ne dit ni ne fit rien, et se contenta de retirer la banane sur son visage en hochant négativement la tête devant l'attitude puérile d'Aélia. Elle cherchait à le provoquer, et il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre malgré son exaspération.

Shyn lui avait demandé d'être patient avec elle et il n'avait aucune envie d'être le méchant de l'histoire.

Son attitude ne sembla par contre pas du tout plaire à la Mysdibule, qui attrapa un autre bout de banane en ronchonnant avant de le lancer sur le Lucario.

Mais cette fois-ci, Luyo le sentit venir et esquiva l'attaque en se décalant légèrement. Le Lucario ne se donna ensuite même pas la peine de relever le regard vers Aélia et continua de manger comme ci de rien n'était.

La Mysdibule poussa un nouveau ronchonnement, mais ne récidiva pas, car Shyn revint et reprit sa place entre les deux Pokémon.

Elle n'avait apparemment pas vu ce qu'Aélia venait de faire, et malgré tout, elle sentit bien la tension entre les deux Pokémon et fit une petite grimace fatiguée.

Elle se doutait que Luyo ne mentait pas sur l'attitude de la Mysdibule, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se montrer méchante avec elle, ni de se disputer avec le Lucario. Elle espérait donc que les deux Pokémon trouveraient rapidement un terrain d'entente et que cela ne dégénérerait pas en guerre civile, car il lui serait impossible de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre.

.

Un peu plus tard, Shyn s'installa pour la nuit et remplaça sa veste par son sweat avant de rentrer dans son sac de couchage. Pendant que les évolitions tournaient en rond pour trouver la meilleure façon de se coucher l'un contre l'autre, Aélia, elle, se dépêcha de venir accaparer le lit et réclama un côté du tissu pour dormir lové contre Shyn pendant que Luyo, lui, récupérait la couverture et se couchait de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

La Mysdibule lança un regard sombre vers le Lucario en le voyant se coucher aussi près de Shyn, mais ne dit rien et commença à s'installer de son côté.  
Mais la jeune femme tourna son attention vers Luyo en le voyant se coucher et tendit son bras droit vers lui pour l'inciter à venir plus près d'elle.

Le Lucario lui jeta un rapide regard intrigué avant de voir son sourire doux et de comprendre sa demande et commença donc à se rapprocher d'elle en souriant légèrement, content de pouvoir dormir aux côtés de Shyn. Mais une petite voix aiguë raisonna de l'autre côté, attirant l'attention des deux individus.

— _Ah_ _non ! Pas lui, je veux pas qu'il dorme aussi prés de toi, maman !_ couina Aélia en se redressant, tout en pointant Luyo du doigt.

Le Lucario s'arrêta dans son mouvement en se sentant visé et lança un coup d'œil interdit à la Mysdibule qui semblait presque dégoûtée au vu du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Mais alors que Luyo s'apprêtait à répliquer, Shyn se redressa également et se tourna vers Aélia en prenant un air résolument agacé et froid.

— Ça suffit Aélia ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider…, commença la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire qui ne lui était pas habituelle et qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux perplexes à Luyo et apeurés à Aélia.

— J'aime dormir avec Luyo, et tu n'as rien à redire à ça. Alors soit tu te contentes de dormir de ce côté, soit tu vas dormir toute seule ! continua Shyn sur le même ton en fixant la Mysdibule d'un air fermé.

Luyo et Aélia semblèrent alors enfin s'accorder cette fois et prirent tous les deux un air stupéfait, bouche entr'ouverte en regardant fixement la jeune femme.

Shyn tourna ensuite son regard vers le Lucario et se recoucha en tirant sur son bras pour l'inciter à se coucher contre d'elle. Luyo referma lentement la bouche et suivit le mouvement avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Shyn et alla coller sa tête contre la sienne sur le sac de couchage.

De son côté, Aélia arborait une expression un peu dépitée devant les paroles de la jeune femme, et se recoucha finalement contre Shyn d'un air un peu triste. La jeune femme passa ensuite son autre bras autour du petit corps de la Mysdibule et poussa un profond soupir, avant de sentir le Lucario bouger légèrement la tête contre la sienne et soupirer à son tour contre sa peau.

Luyo appréciait la sensation de pouvoir dormir contre Shyn, mais appréciait encore plus que la jeune femme est enfin prise position pour lui. Et tout cela, en mettant en évidence quelque chose qu'il savait, mais que Shyn n'avait encore jamais dit verbalement : elle aimait dormir avec lui.

Le Lucario fit un petit sourire rassuré et ravi dans la semi-obscurité en fermant les yeux, tandis que de l'autre côté, Aélia arborait, elle, un air beaucoup plus renfermé et boudeur.

La petite Mysdibule n'aimait de toute évidence pas du tout l'attention que Shyn portait à Luyo, réalisant de plus en plus que sa "maman", ne lui était pas entièrement dévouée, et cela augmenta légèrement la rancœur qu'Aélia était en train de se construire contre le Lucario…

.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Ce chapitre aurait du s'appeler « Les malheurs de Luyo » , ou « Comment ne pas tuer un bébé insupportable »._

 _._

 _Bon, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Aélia se montre assez insupportable avec Luyo et commence dès le début… à le frapper. Sympa !_

 _Luyo n'étant pas quelqu'un d'agressif, il se contient assez bien pour l'instant, mais ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi la Mysdibule à peine arrivée semble déjà le détester, lui en particulier._

 _._

 _On notera le vocabulaire d'insultes très recherché d'Aélia._

 _Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un bébé, sinon on aurait pu avoir droit à des choses bien plus fleuries…_

 _._

 _Nous faisons également la rencontre d'un autre personnages de l'animé dans cette deuxième partie de chapitre avec Morita et son Pifeuil qui nous parle d'une tempête ayant abîmé la forêt, ce qui est une référence directe à l'épisode ou il apparaît alors qu'une tempête fait rage._

 _Le chocolat chaud est aussi une référence vu qu'il en propose vraiment au Pokégroupe… un peu chelou quand même « Venez chez moi, j'ai du chocolat chaud ! Gniarck gniarck gniarck ! »_

 _._

 _Aélia semble en tout cas vraiment le détester alors que le Lucario cherche juste à l'empêcher de se mettre en danger._

 _Mais Shyn finit par se rendre compte de ce qui se passe après le coup de gueule de Luyo et remet ENFIN Aélia à sa place !_

 _Reste à tenter de comprendre pourquoi la Mysdibule en veut autant à Luyo…_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	30. Chapitre 28 : Gagner la confiance

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 28 : Gagner la confiance.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Beautiful Fantasy Music Autumns Embrace Waltz** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

*.*.*

.

L'ambiance fut plutôt froide entre les deux Pokémon le lendemain matin. Malgré l'attitude assez calme d'Aélia pendant tout le petit déjeuner, les regards noirs de la Mysdibule sur le Lucario ne trompèrent pas Shyn cette fois-ci, même si elle n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Elle avait bien compris maintenant qu'Aélia n'aimait de toute évidence pas Luyo, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils étaient partis pour voyager au moins un an avec le Lucario et elle ne se voyait pas devoir faire la police entre les deux Pokémon comme ça très longtemps. Et même si Luyo était adulte et tentait de passer outre les regards mauvais de la Mysdibule, elle se doutait bien qu'il finirait par de nouveau s'énerver si Aélia recommençait à s'en prendre à lui.

De son côté, Luyo était plutôt tranquille, toujours content que Shyn ait remis la Mysdibule à sa place et ignora superbement les regards sombres qu'Aélia lui lança toute la matinée depuis les bras de la jeune femme. La Mysdibule ne semblait, elle, par contre pas du tout en vouloir à Shyn pour le soir d'avant, et agissait toujours comme un bébé avec elle, réclamant son biberon et des câlins tout en démontrant ouvertement son dégoût au Lucario.

Au vu du comportement de la jeune femme, Luyo avait bien conscience que Shyn considérait Aélia comme son bébé, tout comme la Mysdibule la prenait pour sa mère, et qu'elle devait donc avoir beaucoup de mal à la gronder de peur qu'Aélia ne lui fasse la tête. Cela l'agaçait un peu, car c'était à elle de plus encadrer la Mysdibule avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises, comme dans la cabane du garde forestier, et il aurait bien aimé que la jeune femme mette plus de limites au petit Pokémon.

.

C'est donc plus tard, après la pause du midi et le déjeuner, que Shyn décida d'agir et demanda aux deux Pokémon bipèdes de venir vers elle, obligeant Aélia à se séparer de Milliu avec laquelle elle semblait bien s'entendre, s'amusant à jouer avec le bout de sa queue.

Elle observa ensuite quelques secondes les deux Pokémon en face d'elle qui se tenait à distance respectable l'un de l'autre avant de pousser un soupir.

— Bon… vous deux. Aélia, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Luyo, mais je ne veux plus que tu sois agressive avec lui comme hier ! fit Shyn d'une voix fatiguée en fixant la Mysdibule sérieusement.

— _J_ _'ai pas_ _été_ _agressive !_ râla Aélia d'un ton enfantin.

Le Lucario lui lança un regard noir tandis que la jeune femme fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

— Ne nie pas, je sais que tu l'as mordu après qu'il t'ait empêché de mettre la main dans le feu hier. Et je t'ai vu hier soir quand tu lui as envoyé de la banane dans la figure…, rajouta Shyn d'un air suspicieux.

— _C'était pour rire, c'était pas méchant…,_ grinça la Mysdibule dans une mine boudeuse.

— N'importe quoi…, souffla Luyo d'un air hautain en croisant les bras.

Aélia lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se renfrogner légèrement.

— _J'ai pas_ _été_ _méchante ! C'est lui qui est méchant !_ fit-elle d'une voix forte en pointant du doigt le Lucario de cinq têtes de plus qu'elle.

Luyo lui jeta un regard sombre en grimaçant en se tournant à moitié vers elle.

— Menteuse ! C'est toi qui m'en veux ! rectifia le Pokémon d'une voix agacée.

— _Tu es…,_ tenta Aélia d'une voix aiguë, avant de se faire brutalement couper par la jeune femme qui cria :

— ÇA SUFFIT !

Les deux Pokémon se stoppèrent brutalement et ouvrirent des yeux ronds en se tournant vers Shyn qui semblait se retenir de s'énerver.

— … Comme je le disais… je ne veux plus que tu sois agressive avec Luyo, et je ne veux plus vous voir vous disputer…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse et basse en croisant les bras, ce qui donnait une assez bonne idée de la retenue dont elle faisait preuve.

Les deux Pokémon ne répondirent rien, et se contentèrent de regarder Shyn d'un air interdit avant de se lancer un regard mutuellement frustré.

— J'aimerais que vous vous entendiez… Surtout que vous allez être amenés à vous côtoyer un certain temps…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce, mais toujours basse en passant ses yeux d'un Pokémon à l'autre.

— C'est elle qui a commencé…, marmonna Luyo pour sa défense en regardant de côté.

Aélia lui lança un regard outré avant de couiner d'une voix d'enfant mécontent :

— _Il est méchant !_

Shyn leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'ils allaient se re-disputer et tendit ses mains vers eux pour les empêcher de se râler dessus.

— Bon… Vous m'agacez ! Tous les deux ! fit-elle d'une voix forte en pointant du doigt les deux Pokémon à tour de rôle.

Luyo et Aélia firent des grimaces agacées et Luyo rejeta la tête en arrière en retournant son regard vers le ciel tandis que la Mysdibule gonflait ses joues de mécontentement.

La jeune femme tourna ensuite son attention vers le Lucario.

— Luyo, je veux que tu ailles faire une balade avec Aélia et que vous discutiez tous les deux ! commença Shyn d'une voix sérieuse, attirant le regard agacé du Lucario vers elle.

— Tu veilleras sur elle, et toi Aélia, ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers la Mysdibule qui boudait, Pas d'agressivité avec Luyo et je veux que tu lui obéisses ! Luyo est plus vieux et mature que toi et n'est pas méchant, contrairement à ce que tu dis ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil et je veux que tu aies confiance en lui ! Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Shyn en se redressant pour observer les deux Pokémon.

— Mmhhhhh…, ronchonna le Lucario sans répondre, semblant toujours un peu agacé.

Aélia, elle, semblait presque outrée de la demande de Shyn et regardait Luyo d'un air dégoûté.

— Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, vous pouvez essayer de le faire pour moi ? retenta la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce en voyant la réticence des deux Pokémon.

Luyo poussa un soupir.

— … Je devrais pouvoir, oui… Si elle arrête de m'agresser…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en jetant un regard à la Mysdibule qui fronça les sourcils.  
— _Je ne t'agresse pas c'est toi qui es méch…_

— Allez-vous promener ! la coupa Shyn d'une voix forte et autoritaire en pointant un chemin derrière eux.

Aélia fit une grimace avant de prendre un air boudeur puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le chemin. Luyo la suivit, juste après un regard perplexe ver Shyn, comme pour lui dire « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ».

.

Tandis que les deux Pokémon s'éloignaient dans la forêt en se tenant toujours à quelques pas de distance, Shorty vint trottiner autour de Shyn et lui jeta un regard amusé, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux-toi ? Si c'est du gâteau, tu en as déjà eu ce matin…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en retournant vers son sac avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher.

Le Noctali poussa un petit ricanement amusé, puis fit un « non » de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir devant Shyn.

— _J'ai remarqué, et Milliu aussi…,_ _q_ _ue depuis l'arrivée d'Aélia, tu es encore plus douce qu'avant…,_ fit Shorty d'une voix mielleuse.

— Comment ça « avant » ? questionna Shyn d'un air perplexe en tournant son regard vers le Noctali qui semblait toujours un peu amusé.

— _Ba_ _h_ _ouais. Quand on t'a rencontré t'étais_ _prête_ _à_ _lancer des Aurasphère sur_ _tous_ _ceux qui_ _t'ennuyai_ _ent_ _et l_ _à_ _tu es toute gentille, même quand elle fait des_ _bêtises_ _tu ne la punis pas,_ répondit Shorty tranquillement.

— Et alors ? Je m'adoucis, c'est un crime ? grinça la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à cette déclaration.

— _Non, mais bon… Tu t'étais déjà ramolli_ _depuis l'arrivé_ _e_ _de Luyo, mais l_ _à_ _…,_ raya le Noctali en ricanant, tout en levant son menton d'un air hautain.  
— Comment ça « ramollit » ? Et quel rapport ça à avoir avec Luyo ? demanda Shyn sans comprendre en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Shorty rigola de plus belle.

— _Oh,_ _je t'en pri_ _e_ _, Shyn ! Un petit_ _câlin_ _, un petit bisou par_ _-_ _ci par_ _-_ _l_ _à_ _. … T'es toute douce, toute mielleuse avec lui. Et en plus vous dormez collé l'un contre l'autre_ _maintenant_ _… Si ça c'est pas se ramollir !_ jubila Shorty d'une voix joyeuse.

La jeune femme tourna son regard sur le côté, l'air un peu mal à l'aise et se tordit la bouche dans une moue agacée.

— J'aime beaucoup Luyo… Mais je vois pas le rapport avec le fait de se ramollir. Je suis toujours la même. Et si on touche à l'un d'entre vous je réagirais toujours de la même façon ! se défendit Shyn d'une voix faible puis plus forte en reportant un regard déterminé sur le Noctali qui arborait un grand sourire.

— _Oh, mais_ _j'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose que tu te sois adoucie !_ se moqua gentiment Shorty en arborant un air supérieur.

— Pourquoi tu le dis avec ce ton si condescendant, alors ? grinça Shyn en fusillant des yeux le Pokémon qui se moquait d'elle.

Le Noctali fit un nouveau sourire amusé en fixant ses yeux jaunes sur le regard cristallin de la jeune femme.

— … _Hé hé hé… Parce que tu es heureuse…_

Shyn ne répondit rien, arborant un air vide, et jeta un regard vague vers Luyo et Aélia un peu plus loin qui semblaient déjà être en train de se chamailler.

Shorty avait raison, elle le savait et en prenait de plus en plus conscience au fil du temps. Depuis l'arrivée de Luyo, elle s'était beaucoup adoucie dans sa façon d'être, et la présence du Lucario n'y était sûrement pas pour rien. Et depuis la récente arrivée de la Mysdibule, qu'elle chouchoutait beaucoup, elle se sentait en plus utile, voire indispensable aux yeux d'un très jeune Pokémon qui avait besoin d'elle.

 _« Shorty a raison… Je suis heureuse de_ _voyager_ _avec Luyo et d'avoir Aélia_ _à_ _mes côtés en plus de Milliu et Sho_ _r_ _ty… J'ai la sensation_ _étrange_ _… que cela redonne un sens_ _à_ _ma vie… »_ pensa Shyn tranquillement en observant Luyo et Aélia disparaître derrière les arbres.

La jeune femme leva ensuite le nez en l'air, humant l'atmosphère tiède, tandis que Shorty rejoignait sa sœur un peu plus loin qui faisait sa toilette.

.

— Aélia, attends-moi ! cria Luyo en suivant la Mysdibule qui s'était mise à marcher très vite devant lui.

— _Noonnnnn !_ grinça Aélia d'une voix aiguë sans se retourner, arborant un air renfermé.

La Mysdibule passa à côté de deux Zigzaton qui étaient occupés à prendre le soleil sur un rocher et leur jeta un regard mauvais, avant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Luyo la rattraper.

— Aélia, écoute-moi…, tenta le Lucario d'une voix plus basse, mais la Mysdibule lui tira la langue et se retourna avant de se mettre à courir pour échapper au Pokémon.

Luyo poussa un soupir agacé et accéléra la marche pour bloquer Aélia et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Je t'ai dit de m'attendre ! La forêt peut être dangereuse ! râla le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse en tentant de maintenir sa prise sur la petite Mysdibule qui se retourna vers lui en s'agitant vivement.

— _Lâche-moi_ _!_ cria Aélia d'une voix aiguë, faisant fuir les deux Zigzaton qui sautèrent dans un buisson.

Luyo grimaça, mais tint bon.

— Shyn a dit que l'on devait parler ! réitéra le Lucario sans se démonter.

— _J'ai rien_ _à_ _te dire !_ fulmina Aélia d'une voix forte en s'agitant de plus belle.

Mais voyant que Luyo n'était pas décidé à la lâcher, la Mysdibule ramena sa mâchoire vers l'avant et l'ouvrit en direction du Lucario dans l'intention de lui mordre le bras.

L'effet fut immédiat, et après une rapide grimace et un regard affolé, Luyo relâcha Aélia avant de reculer d'un pas.

La Mysdibule fit elle aussi un pas en arrière et lança un regard mauvais au Lucario en faisant claquer sa mâchoire dans l'air d'un air menaçant. Au-dessus d'eux, des petits Pokémon ressemblant à de gros glands avec des yeux les observaient dans les arbres d'un air perplexe, intrigués par les cris de la Mysdibule.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça ? pesta Luyo sombrement, les traits de son visage se durcissant.

Aélia fit un bruit grossier avec sa bouche avant de répondre d'une voix enfantine pleine de rancœur :

— _Tu es méchant ! Tu es méchant et tu es jaloux !_

Le Lucario changea rapidement d'expression en entendant les accusations de la Mysdibule et leva légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris.

— Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ?

— _De moi !_ cracha Aélia d'une voix hautaine en serrant ses petits poings.

— Pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi ? demanda Luyo sans comprendre, arborant un air de plus en plus perplexe.

La Mysdibule se renfrogna encore plus et releva son menton vers le Lucario pour le regarder le plus en face possible malgré leur différence de taille.

— _Parce que Shyn m'aime plus que toi !_ persifla Aélia en affichant un petit sourire triomphant.

— Shyn aime tout le monde de la même façon…, rétorqua Luyo d'une voix égale, pas du tout gêné par l'air acide de la Mysdibule.

Sa réponse n'eut par contre pas du tout l'air de plaire à Aélia, qui prit une expression un peu affolée avant de grimacer légèrement, les lèvres tremblantes.

— _Non, c'es_ _t_ _pas vrai !…,_ fit Aélia d'une voix forte et tremblante.

Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et cela ne tarda pas à arriver alors qu'elle ajoutait : _Shyn… Shyn t'aimait plus que moi quand je suis arrivé_ _e_ _!_

Luyo prit subitement un air interdit aux propos de la Mysdibule en la voyant se mettre à pleurnicher tout en tentant de garder son air mauvais au visage malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cette fois, il s'agissait de vraies larmes et pas d'un caprice comme elle avait fait le jour d'avant.

— … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? balbutia le Lucario d'une voix penaude.

Aélia renifla bruyamment en continuant de pleurnicher avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante pleine de colère et de tristesse :

— _Je l'ai vu, et je l'ai senti ! Je veux pas que maman aime quelqu'un plus que moi !_

Luyo ouvrit alors soudainement de grands yeux en comprenant enfin pourquoi la Mysdibule lui en voulait autant. Aélia considérait Shyn comme sa mère, et comme tous les enfants, elle voulait que toute l'attention de sa maman soit ciblée sur elle.

— Tu… Tu es jalouse de l'affection que Shyn me porte ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix douce et un peu incomprise par cette soudaine révélation.

— _Maman est à moi, pas à toi ! T'as pas le droit de me la piquer !_ brailla Aélia en continuant de pleurer, tout en tapant du pied par terre.

— Ne sois pas ridicule…, murmura Luyo calmement pour tenter d'apaiser la Mysdibule.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse, et Aélia s'énerva encore plus et se mit à vociférer d'une voix très aiguë :

— _Méchant ! Je te déteste !_

Et sans attendre, la Mysdibule tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans un buisson sur le côté en courant.

Luyo afficha un air effaré et se dépêcha de suivre la petite qui filait entre les arbres en continuant de chouiner fortement.

— Aélia, reviens ici ! cria le Lucario en sautant par-dessus un rocher pour tenter de gagner de la vitesse.

— _Non ! T'as pas d'ordre_ _à_ _me donner,_ _j'obéis_ _qu'_ _à_ _Maman, pas à toi !_ rouspéta Aélia d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes en continuant de courir, passant dans un nouveau buisson d'où un Rattata s'échappa, arborant un air horrifié par tout ce raffut soudain.

Luyo grimaça en esquivant le Rattata dans un écart soudain et passa le buisson, avant de reporter son regard vers Aélia un peu plus loin qui était en train de grimper sur une petite butte de terre.

— Shyn m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Reviens ici ! retenta le Lucario en rejoignant la butte alors que la Mysdibule atteignait le sommet.

— _Noo_ _o_ _n_ _n_ _n !_ _Laisse-moi_ _tranquille !_ cria Aélia en se retournant rapidement en se remettant à courir.

Luyo fit une grimace profondément agacée et poussa un grognement avant de sauter pour grimper la butte et chercha Aélia du regard.

La petite était juste devant lui, mais quelque chose attira son attention alors que la Mysdibule s'éloignait encore.

Un grand ravin était visible à quelques pas devant eux, et Aélia était en train de foncer dedans, trop occupée à pleurer en se cachant les yeux pour se rendre compte du danger devant elle.

— Aélia, stop ! hurla le Lucario en se mettant à courir pour tenter d'attraper la Mysdibule avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bord.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et Aélia ne prit conscience du vide devant elle qu'au moment où le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la faisant tomber dans le ravin.

La Mysdibule poussa alors un cri de peur en se sentant chuter, mais Luyo accéléra le pas derrière elle et sauta dans le ravin avant de l'attraper dans ses bras.

Le Lucario poussa ensuite un grognement et analysa rapidement la situation tandis qu'ils chutaient tous les deux. Il devait à tout pris protéger Aélia, et Luyo prit rapidement la décision de libérer l'un de ses bras, puis fit apparaître son attaque Griffe Acier dessus et planta ses griffes brillantes dans la paroi. Il devait ralentir leur chute, et cela fonctionna sur plusieurs mètres avant que Luyo ne fasse un bond pour s'écarter du mur et toucha le sol deux mètres plus bas. Il fléchit les jambes en atterrissant pour éviter au maximum le contrecoup et se redressa pour regarder autour de lui, et surtout au-dessus de lui.

Ils venaient de faire une chute d'au moins une dizaine de mètres et il leur serait impossible de remonter par là au vu de l'état abrupt et rocheux de la paroi. Toute la zone autour d'eux était elle aussi remplie de rochers, ainsi que de racines d'arbres sortant des parois, et devaient bien faire dans les trois mètres de largeur.

Occupé à analyser la zone pour tenter de trouver par où remonter, Luyo ne fit même pas attention à la Mysdibule toujours coincée sous son bras qui s'était tenue tranquille pendant la chute, mais s'agitait maintenant de nouveau.

— _Lâche-moi_ _!_ grinça Aélia, avant de réussir à glisser du bras du Lucario, qui lui jeta un regard vague tandis que la Mysdibule le fixait d'un œil mitigé entre la peur et la gratitude.

— Nous sommes tombés au fond du ravin… Il va falloir trouver un autre chemin pour remonter…, expliqua Luyo d'une voix calme et sérieuse en faisant quelques pas entre les rochers.

Le ravin semblait grand et continuait des deux côtés, donnant deux voies possibles à suivre. Mais Aélia choisit d'elle-même de partir vers la droite, laissant le Lucario derrière elle.

— Ne t'éloigne pas ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte en prenant la suite de la Mysdibule.

— _T'as pas_ _à_ _me dire ce que je dois faire !_ râla Aélia en lançant un regard agacé au Lucario.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais gardait toujours un visage fermé et frustré.

Luyo voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la Mysdibule accéléra subitement et tourna sur la gauche avant de disparaître dans un chemin du ravin.

— Aélia ! cria le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils, Bon sang… Shyn ne me le pardonnera pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose…, marmonna Luyo pour lui-même en grimaçant, avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper la fuyarde.

.

Du côté de la jeune femme, justement, celle-ci avait bien remarqué l'absence prolongée des deux Pokémon et commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter en ne les voyant toujours pas revenir.

— Ils en mettent du temps…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix un peu tendue en fixant l'endroit d'où Luyo et Aélia étaient partis quelques minutes avant.

La jeune femme se releva ensuite et rangea le livre qu'elle avait sorti, puis fit quelques pas vers la forêt. Les évolitions, elles, n'avaient pas bougé et observèrent Shyn fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et revenir vers eux, l'air inquiet.

— Je ne sens plus leurs Auras dans les environs, ils ont dû s'éloigner… J'aime pas ça… On va aller les chercher…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse et tendue tout en rangeant ses affaires rapidement.

Les évolitions suivirent le mouvement et se relevèrent avant de suivre la jeune femme qui ne traîna pas, et partit quelques secondes après dans la forêt à la recherche des deux Pokémon disparus.

.

.

Dans le ravin, Aélia continua de courir entre des rochers. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais cherchait surtout à s'éloigner du Lucario qui la suivait toujours dans le ravin où ils étaient bloqués.

Mais un peu plus loin, la Mysdibule s'arrêta et se pencha pour ramasser un petit fruit jaune : une baie sitrus. Aélia regarda ensuite autour d'elle d'un air intrigué. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une baie soit ici vu qu'il n'y avait aucun arbre dans ce grand trou, seulement de la roche et des racines sortant des parois par-ci par-là. Mais la voix d'un Pokémon venant d'un tournant devant elle répondit rapidement à sa question :

— _Hé_ _!_ _Lâche_ _ça tout de suite, c'est ma baie !_ râla un Pokémon bipède de couleur verte et beige.

La Mysdibule n'en avait jamais vu, mais il s'agissait d'un Chapignon, un Pokémon humanoïde de type combat et plante. Il mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre et arborait une longue queue beige avec des petites boules vertes aux bouts, ainsi qu'un chapeau vert ressemblant beaucoup à un champignon, et deux griffes rouges au bout de ses pieds et de ses petits bras.

Aélia l'observa quelques secondes d'un air un peu perdu avant de regarder la baie dans ses mains. Puis sans rien répondre, avala la baie d'un coup.

— _Maintenant elle est_ _à_ _moi !_ rigola la Mysdibule joyeusement comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup amuser le Chapignon qui prit une expression très énervée et pointa Aélia du bout des griffes de son petit bras.

— _Voleuse ! Tu va_ _s_ _voir ce qu'il en_ _coûte_ _de toucher_ _à_ _ma nourriture !_ cria le Pokémon d'une voix menaçante.

Aélia leva les yeux d'un air surpris, semblant ne pas comprendre, puis recula d'un pas devant l'air mauvais du Chapignon qui tapa un coup par terre avant de sauter vers elle, le poing en avant.

La Mysdibule poussa un cri de peur et de surprise et recula de plus belle avant de se protéger le visage de ses bras.

Mais rien ne la toucha, et elle entendit un mélange de grognements et de grincements devant elle, avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'observer le dos du Lucario qui se tenait devant elle.

Luyo était arrivé juste à temps pour voir le Chapignon foncer sur Aélia et avait bloqué son coup de poing avant qu'il ne la touche.

Le Lucario repoussa ensuite le Chapignon qui recula de quelques pas en arborant un air mauvais avant que Luyo ne se retourne vivement vers la Mysdibule.

— Va-t'en ! Ne reste pas là ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Et pour la première fois, Aélia lui obéit, et hocha vigoureusement la tête en voyant le Chapignon se redresser en fusillant le Lucario du regard. Elle s'écarta ensuite rapidement du combat des deux Pokémon et courut un peu plus loin vers le tournant du chemin.

Mais au lieu de partir, la Mysdibule se cacha à moitié derrière un gros rocher et passa un bout de sa tête dans le chemin pour observer Luyo et le Chapignon.

Le Pokémon champignon voulut poursuivre Aélia, mais le Lucario lui barra le chemin, faisant apparaître son os d'énergie avant de le pointer sur le Chapignon.

— Laisse-la…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

Le Pokémon fit une grimace et poussa un grognement énervé avant de foncer vers le Lucario, le poing en l'air, faisant briller ses griffes pour une attaque Match Punch.

Luyo s'écarta pour éviter le coup et répliqua avec son os pour repousser le Chapignon, avant de le faire disparaître et de se mettre en position de combat, lui aussi.

Derrière son rocher Aélia ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois émerveillés et stupéfaits, réalisant que Luyo était une nouvelle fois en train de la protéger alors que c'était-elle qui avait fait une bêtise, et qu'en plus le Lucario ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout.

Mais à peine la Mysdibule eut le temps de penser cela, que la situation dégénéra pour Luyo. Le Lucario avait beau avoir un avantage pour sa capacité à pouvoir prévoir les attaques en observant l'Aura du Chapignon, il ne put néanmoins pas éviter l'attaque Para-Spore du Pokémon qui le paralysa juste après, laissant une grande ouverture à son adversaire. Et celui-ci ne se priva pas, et asséna rapidement un très fort Stratopercut sous le menton du Lucario qui grimaça sous le choc et vola légèrement, avant de retomber sur le dos à quelques centimètres de la paroi.

Aélia afficha un air effaré en voyant Luyo atterrir et observa le Chapignon pousser un grognement ravi en se rapprochant du Lucario qui tentait de se relever en grimaçant.

Mais l'attaque Para-Spore était encore très présente et Luyo grimaça de plus belle en sentant son corps être parcouru de petits éclairs désagréables, bloquant ses muscles qui refusèrent de le soulever.

Le Chapignon fit un léger sourire satisfait et profita ensuite de cette opportunité pour se ruer sur le Lucario dans une nouvelle attaque Match Punch.

Luyo eut alors tout juste le temps de faire apparaître ses griffes pour se protéger du coup avant de se faire écraser contre le sol sous l'impact du choc. Le poing du Pokémon ne l'avait pas réellement touché, Luyo bloquant le poing du Pokémon avec ses griffes, mais le choc avait quand même été rude.

Au-dessus de lui, le Pokémon champignon fit un sourire sadique en maintenant son attaque, semblant juste attendre que le Lucario n'ait plus assez de force pour se protéger pour que son coup touche enfin sa cible.

Mais alors que Luyo ressentait de nouveau les effets de la paralysie dans son corps et relâchait sa protection, le Chapignon fut brutalement poussé sur le côté en même temps qu'un cri strident retentissait à leurs côtés.

Aélia était sortie de sa cachette et venait de foncer sur le Chapignon pour le faire tomber, avant de se coller sur lui et de lui hurler dessus en arborant un air horrible.C'était une attaque Étonnement qui avait pour but de pousser un cri terrifiant pour apeurer un ennemi en lui faisant peur.

Et cela marcha. Le Chapignon recula de lui-même en regardant la Mysdibule d'un air affolé, gardant une expression terrifiée au visage pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.  
Mais cela laissa largement le temps à la Mysdibule de se positionner devant Luyo qui tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, l'air totalement perplexe par ce qui venait de se passer.

Aélia venait de le sauver et tenait maintenant en respect le Pokémon agressif qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui du retournement de situation.

Luyo réussit ensuite à se relever malgré la paralysie qui continuait de le titiller par moments et porta un regard attentif sur la Mysdibule alors que le Chapignon fonçait vers elle pour la frapper d'une attaque Match punch. Mais Aélia ne bougea pas, et se mit soudainement à briller d'une couleur argentée, arborant un air concentré.

Le Chapignon la toucha, mais fut violemment repoussé en arrière par le Mur de Fer qu'Aélia venait d'utiliser pour augmenter sa défense.

Toujours assis par terre, Luyo ouvrit des yeux intrigués en voyant la Mysdibule utiliser de nouvelles attaques, prenant conscience qu'Aélia connaissait déjà au moins trois attaques.

La Mysdibule fit ensuite disparaître son mur et fonça à son tour sur le Chapignon qui grimaça en voyant Aélia arriver vers lui, mâchoire en avant.

Le Chapignon se redressa rapidement et se prépara à esquiver alors qu'Aélia l'atteignait et ouvrait sa mâchoire pour le mordre. Mais la Mysdibule rata son attaque, et ouvrit de grands yeux en se prenant un violent Match Punch dans le ventre qui la vit voler en arrière avant de s'écraser contre la paroi.

Luyo poussa un cri en arborant un air scandalisé en voyant Aélia retomber lourdement au sol sur le ventre. Elle semblait assez amochée, mais se redressa rapidement sur ses genoux et ses coudes en grimaçant, avant de relever la tête vers le Chapignon qui avait apparemment décidé de la reprendre pour cible et fonçait vers elle pour l'achever.

Mais une nouvelle fois, ce fut Luyo qui la protégea en se mettant devant la Mysdibule toujours à terre. Il se libéra juste à temps de sa paralysie et se prépara à encaisser le coup de poing du Chapignon. Mais alors qu'il levait ses bras devant lui, un grand bouclier d'énergie apparut devant ses mains et bloqua le Match Punch du Chapignon qui se trouva de nouveau expulsé en arrière.

Le Lucario venait de se protéger avec son Aura en créant un bouclier, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça, et profita que le Chapignon soit repoussé pour foncer sur lui, griffes sorties, et le frappa violemment au visage.  
Le Pokémon champignon poussa un cri de douleur et s'écrasa contre un rocher, avant de redresser la tête vers Luyo, l'air un peu apeuré. Mais la vision du Lucario prêt à le refrapper ne sembla pas vraiment lui plaire alors que le Chapignon prenait un air paniqué. Il se releva ensuite en titubant, et partit en courant de là où il venait avant de disparaître dans un tournant rocailleux.

Suivant du regard le Pokémon fuyant, Luyo poussa un soupir mêlé d'un grognement et fit disparaître ses griffes avant de se retourner vers Aélia.

La petite Mysdibule s'était agenouillée et regardait le Lucario avec de grands yeux légèrement fatigués. Luyo se rapprocha ensuite d'Aélia et se pencha vers elle.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix douce en voyant l'air un peu effaré de la Mysdibule qui avait le visage sali par sa chute.

Mais en guise de réponse, Aélia porta son regard vers le bras gauche de Luyo d'où une petite coupure était visible. Luyo s'était fait mal en tombant, mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause de l'adrénaline.

— _Ton bras… Il y a du rouge qu_ _i_ _coule…,_ fit la Mysdibule d'une petite voix penaude, semblant un peu apeurée.

Le Lucario sembla alors enfin se rendre compte de sa blessure et porta un regard intrigué à son bras, avant de reporter son attention sur Aélia qui arborait maintenant un air consterné et se mit soudainement à pleurer en hurlant.

— _HIIAAA !_

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux effarés devant les pleurs de la Mysdibule, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix paniquée en se penchant un peu plus vers Aélia qui pleurait à grosses larmes.

La Mysdibule se releva alors soudainement et se jeta sur lui en continuant de pleurer, entourant sa jambe gauche de ses petits bras.

— M-Ma-mais…, balbutia Luyo en affichant un air de plus en plus perplexe en regardant Aélia chouiner sur sa jambe.

— _Je suis_ _désolée_ _!_ gémit la Mysdibule d'une voix sourde en lui pleurant dessus.

— Pourquoi ? fit le Lucario sans comprendre, totalement perdu.

— _Pour avoir ét_ _é_ _méchante avec toi ! Je voulais_ _juste_ _que maman m'aime ! Je voulais pas qu'elle t'aime plus que moi !_ répondit Aélia d'une voix aiguë et humide en continuant de pleurer.

Luyo garda son expression perplexe quelques secondes avant d'afficher un air un peu triste.

— Aélia…, murmura le Lucario.

Il sentait que la Mysdibule était sincère, et réalisait maintenant bien ce que Shyn lui avait dit : Aélia n'était en effet encore qu'un bébé, et même si elle avait été injuste avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir maintenant qu'il la voyait dans cet état-là en train de lui pleurer dessus en tremblant.

— _Pardon… Pardon Luyo…,_ hoqueta la Mysdibule d'une voix sourde en collant son visage dans la jambe du Lucario.

Elle était aux prises avec une grosse crise de larmes et semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter de pleurer, ses petits bras tremblants toujours accrochés au Lucario.

Luyo, lui, était un peu perturbé par l'attitude de la Mysdibule, mais en même temps rassuré d'entendre Aélia s'excuser. De plus, la Mysdibule s'était mise en danger juste avant pour le protéger et s'était pris un coup. Aélia n'était sûrement pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

Le Lucario attendit ensuite quelques secondes, regardant Aélia d'un air doux et un peu triste, avant de se pencher pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du petit Pokémon tremblant.

— Calme-toi…, murmura Luyo d'une voix douce en écartant la Mysdibule de sa jambe.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas pour mieux voir le Lucario. Son visage était tout rougi et humide et ses yeux rouges baignés de larmes brillaient encore plus.

Aélia fit une grimace en observant Luyo, tentant de reprendre contenance, et s'essuya le visage tout en retenant ses larmes.

Luyo lui fit ensuite un petit sourire et jeta un regard autour de lui. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient semblait être celui qui remontait le plus : il trouverait donc sûrement un moyen de regagner les hauteurs par là.

Le Lucario se retourna juste après vers la Mysdibule qui reniflait légèrement, l'air penaud et encore un peu triste.

— Viens… sortons d'ici avant que d'autres Pokémon ne nous voient, fit Luyo d'un ton plus sérieux en montrant le chemin du menton.

Aélia approuva par un bref hochement de tête et suivit le Lucario qui ouvrit la voie, avant de venir se coller contre lui en lui attrapant la main.

Luyo lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais la Mysdibule garda son attention rivé sur le sol, l'air gêné et triste. Mais le Lucario ne la repoussa pas, et poussa un léger soupir avant de serrer sa petite main dans la sienne et de reprendre sa marche avec Aélia à ses côtés.

.

Peu après, les deux Pokémon finirent par sortir de la crevasse en trouvant un endroit moins élevé qui leur permit de remonter. Luyo lâcha ensuite la main de la Mysdibule et ferma les yeux en faisant vibrer ses antennes pour trouver l'Aura de Shyn. Et il la trouva rapidement, un peu plus au sud. Elle semblait être entourée d'autres Auras humaines et de petites maisons, comme si elle se trouvait dans un petit village.

Le Lucario rouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers Aélia qui regardait le sol d'un air toujours un peu triste.

— J'ai trouvé Shyn, elle n'est pas très loin de nous. Viens, rejoignons-la…, fit Luyo d'une voix neutre avant de se mettre en route, rapidement suivi par la Mysdibule qui trottina derrière lui.

Aélia était extrêmement calme depuis le combat avec le Chapignon, suivant gentiment le Lucario sans rien dire. La petite Mysdibule avait de son côté bien réalisé qu'elle avait été un peu méchante avec Luyo, surtout que le Lucario n'avait pas arrêté de la protéger malgré les méchancetés qu'elle lui avait dites, ce qui avait fini par faire comprendre à la Mysdibule que Luyo n'était en vérité pas son ennemie. De ce fait, Aélia se sentait assez mal à l'aise maintenant par rapport à Luyo, et préféra se taire et obéir au Lucario, dans la limite du raisonnable.

.

Du côté de Shyn, la jeune femme avait tenté de suivre l'Aura de Luyo, mais avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber sur un village perdu dans la forêt. Les quelques personnes présentes semblaient vouer un culte étrange au Pokémon soleil « Solaroc » et avaient pris la jeune femme à partie pour tenter de la faire aimer ce Pokémon de pierre qui flottait dans les airs.

Shyn finit néanmoins par réussir à leur échapper après leur avoir demandé s'ils avaient vu un Mysdibule et un Lucario, auquel ils répondirent que non, et s'éclipsa rapidement derrière une des cabanes avant de s'enfuir avec les deux évolitions.

.

Mais un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Luyo et Aélia se stoppèrent quelques minutes après leur sortie du ravin. Une grande rivière leur bloquait le chemin et allait les obliger à la traverser s'il voulait rejoindre Shyn de l'autre côté.

— Il va falloir traverser…, fit Luyo d'une voix rauque en jetant un regard vers le fond de l'eau pour juger la profondeur.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas très profonde, et le Lucario fit un pas pour commencer à en rentrer dedans avant de se tourner vers Aélia.

Mais la Mysdibule ne semblait pas très convaincue et regardait l'eau d'un air un peu inquiet.

— _Mais…je…_ _j_ _e ne sais pas nager…,_ balbutia Aélia d'une petite voix gênée.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes d'un air neutre, et revint vers la Mysdibule avant de tendre son bras vers elle.

— Je peux te porter si tu veux…, fit Luyo tranquillement.

Aélia observa sa main quelques secondes, semblant hésiter.

— Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? demanda le Lucario en voyant l'hésitation de la Mysdibule.

Aélia fit une petite grimace avant de répondre d'une petite voix : « _… Si… »_ et grimpa dans les bras du Pokémon, entourant ses petits bras autour du cou du Lucario qui fit disparaître la pointe de son torse pour ne pas risquer de blesser la Mysdibule.

Luyo afficha un petit sourire en voyant qu'Aélia lui faisait enfin confiance et rentra ensuite dans l'eau, puis traversa la rivière.

La petite Mysdibule aurait eu du mal à traverser à pied, car le niveau de l'eau au centre de la rivière dépassait largement la taille d'Aélia d'une bonne tête, arrivant à la taille du Lucario qui, lui, traversa sans problème.

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, Luyo voulut déposer la Mysdibule par terre, mais la petite ne sembla pas disposée à descendre, ayant posé sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle dormait.

— C'est bon, tu peux descendre…, murmura le Lucario pour tenter de faire bouger Aélia.

Mais celle-ci ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour du cou du Pokémon.

— Aélia ? répéta Luyo, intrigué par la réaction du Pokémon.

— _Je suis un peu fatigué_ _e_ _…,_ murmura finalement la Mysdibule d'une petite voix sans bouger. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas envie de descendre, se trouvant bien dans les bras du Lucario.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes d'un air indéchiffrable, puis replaça finalement correctement ses bras autour de la Mysdibule en murmurant un : « D'accords… »

Le Lucario reprit ensuite la route pour retrouver Shyn et marcha quelques pas avant que la voix fluette d'Aélia ne résonne à ses oreilles :

— … _Maman avait raison…_

— À quel sujet ? demanda Luyo d'un air intrigué sans s'arrêter de marcher.

— … _Tu es quelqu'un de gentil… Je te demande pardon d'avoir ét_ _é_ _méchante avec toi… Et d'avoir dit que t'étais moche…,_ répondit la Mysdibule d'une petite voix en parlant au cou du Pokémon.

— Oublie ça…, ronchonna le Lucario d'une voix rauque avant de faire un petit sourire amusé.

Aélia ne répondit rien, observant le paysage d'un œil vide et fatigué.

— Shyn t'aimera toujours Aélia, même si elle aime aussi d'autres personnes et d'autres Pokémon… C'est quelqu'un de sincère et de gentil…, reprit Luyo quelques secondes après d'une voix douce et rauque devant le silence de la Mysdibule.

— _Oui… je sais… Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle aime trop fort d'autre_ _s_ _personne_ _s_ _que nous… Je ne veux pas avoir_ _à_ _la partag_ _er_ _…,_ murmura Aélia d'une voix d'enfant triste.

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué en tournant la tête vers la Mysdibule.

— Nous ?

— _Oui… Tu aimes beaucoup Shyn toi aussi, pas vrai ?_ demanda Aélia en se redressant légèrement pour observer Luyo du coin de l'œil.

Le Lucario ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre un faible :

— … Oui…

Aélia fit un petit sourire amusé avant de recaler sa tête dans son cou.

— _Alors je t'aime aussi…_

Luyo ne répondit pas, mais resserra son étreinte sur la Mysdibule, arborant un grand sourire.

Aélia l'avait accepté.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luyo ressentit enfin l'Aura de Shyn se rapprocher vivement de lui. La jeune femme avait aussi dû le sentir, car elle se dirigeait droit sur eux et apparut finalement au détour d'un chemin avec les deux évolitions.

Elle arborait une expression partiellement inquiète et prit un air tout d'abord agacé en les voyant, avant de lever un sourcil intrigué en observant le Lucario porter Aélia.

La Mysdibule avait elle aussi retourné son attention sur le chemin, et fit un grand sourire joyeux en voyant la jeune femme, puis sauta des bras de Luyo pour courir vers Shyn.

— _Maman !_ fit Aélia joyeusement en accourant vers la jeune femme, bras en avant.

Shyn se pencha alors pour prendre la Mysdibule dans ses bras et jeta un regard agacé au petit Pokémon, avant de porter son attention sur le Lucario qui s'avançait vers elle.

— Vous voilà enfin, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Quand je parlais de balade, je pensais aux alentours, pas à dix kilomètres ! râla Shyn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Aélia prit un petit air coupable avant que Luyo ne réponde d'une voix rauque :

— Excuse-moi, Shyn. On est tombé dans un ravin et il a fallu trouver un chemin pour remonter…

La jeune femme écouta le Pokémon d'un air perplexe avant de poser son regard sur la blessure à son bras.

— Luyo, ton bras… Tu es blessé ? demanda Shyn en se rapprochant du Pokémon, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Oh non, c'est rien, c'est juste…, commença le Lucario en jetant un regard vague à son bras avant d'être coupé par Aélia.

— _Luyo_ _s_ _'est_ _battu_ _avec un Pokémon qui avait un grand chapeau !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix forte en mimant le soi-disant chapeau autour de sa tête.

— Un Pokémon avec un grand chapeau ? répéta la jeune femme d'un air intrigué en jetant un regard à Aélia.

— _C'était_ _à_ _moi qu'il en voulait, mais Luyo m'a_ _défendu_ _!_ continua la Mysdibule d'un air ravi en jetant un regard reconnaissant à Luyo qui leva légèrement les sourcils en observant Aélia.

— Tu m'as défendu aussi, Aélia…, murmura le Lucario à son tour avant de faire un sourire.

— _J'ai essayé, mais j'étais pas assez forte…,_ gémit la Mysdibule d'un air penaud en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Shyn observa d'un air intrigué les deux Pokémon discuter sans se chamailler, semblant soudainement bien s'entendre, Aélia défendant même Luyo.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire à son tour.

— Bon, j'ai pas tout compris ce que vous avez fait, mais au moins, vous ne vous disputez plus…, commença Shyn en allant poser la Mysdibule sur un rocher au bord du chemin, avant de se retourner vers le Lucario.

— Fait voir ton bras Luyo, je vais nettoyer ça…

.

Une fois la blessure de Luyo nettoyé et une baie oran donnée aux deux Pokémon, le petit groupe repartit et marcha le reste de la journée.

Shyn ne fit aucun commentaire pendant le trajet, mais jeta plusieurs regards intrigués et amusés vers les deux Pokémon bipèdes qui discutèrent tranquillement une bonne partie du chemin.

Aélia était d'elle-même redescendue de ses bras et marchait entre elle et le Lucario en discutant tantôt les évolitions devant eux, tantôt avec Luyo.

Le Lucario et Aélia avaient l'air d'étrangement bien s'entendre maintenant, ce qui fit se poser des questions à la jeune femme.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait_ _pendant_ _leur balade, mais au moins maintenant il_ _s_ _ne se dispute_ _nt_ _plus… Et Aélia semble avoir enfin confiance en Luyo… »_ pensa Shyn dans son coin en freinant légèrement sa marche pour se retrouver derrière les quatre Pokémon.

Puis, discrètement, la jeune femme sortit son appareil photo de son sac et prit une photo du Lucario et de la Mysdibule en train de discuter. Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire amusé en regardant son appareil, avant de le ranger et de reprendre le rythme de marche de Luyo, qui lui jeta un regard en biais sans rien dire, mais vit très bien son petit sourire amusé en coin.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Eh bien, nous savons enfin pourquoi Aélia déteste Luyo, et la raison est somme toute très simple : la jalousie d'un enfant qui veut sa mère pour elle toute seule._

 _._

 _Aélia a senti l'attachement que Luyo et Shyn se portait et en est devenue très rapidement jalouse. Car je rappelle que nous seulement Aélia est née il y a un peu plus de 24h00, mais qu'en plus les animaux, donc les Pokémon sentent beaucoup mieux les choses que les humains._

 _Aélia a donc compris très rapidement que Shyn portait beaucoup d'attention à Luyo et n'a pas apprécié vu qu'elle voulait garder sa maman pour elle toute seule._

 _._

 _Et je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord pour dire qu'Aélia est une vraie chipie. Elle s'en prend à Luyo, l'insulte (à sa manière), s'enfuit, et mange la baie d'un Pokémon sauvage._

 _Mais elle reconnaît son erreur de jugement sur Luyo quand elle réalise enfin que le Lucario est son ami et pas son ennemie et l'accepte enfin. Allant même jusqu'à se battre pour tenter de le protéger à son tour._

 _Aélia n'étant encore qu'un bébé, **son jugement est fait par rapport à ses émotions** , et comme tous les enfants, ses émotions montent et descendent sans arrêt. Mai ce combat inopiné a, semble-t-il, bien calmé les émotions négatives de la Mysdibule._

 _._

 _Pour le village que Shyn croise de son côté, c'est encore une fois une référence à l'animé, et plus précisément à l'épisode AG063 où le Pokégroupe tombe sur ce village._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	31. Chapitre 29 : Tout ça pour un bain

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 29 : Tout ça pour un bain.****

 **.**

 **.**

Le soir venu, une fois le repas préparé, Shyn fut tout aussi ravie de voir qu'Aélia resta très calme pendant tout le repas et ne jeta rien au visage de Luyo une fois qu'elle lui eut donné son biberon.

La Mysdibule avait d'ailleurs compris le système et finit toute seule de le boire, permettant à la jeune femme de manger en même temps que le Lucario qui ce soir grignotait des croquettes pour Pokémon combat.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, Shyn félicita Aélia pour s'être bien comportée et donna son premier gâteau Pokémon à la Mysdibule. Celle-ci en fut totalement ravie, et dévora sa friandise tandis que la jeune femme en distribuait aux évolitions, avant de partager une barre de chocolat avec Luyo.

Aélia tendit ensuite ses petites mains vers Shyn, l'air ravi, pour quémander une autre friandise. De toute évidence, elle adorait les sucreries, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout la jeune femme qui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de proposer un bout de chocolat à la Mysdibule.

Mais celle-ci fit une grimace en mordant dans le chocolat et le rendit à Shyn en prétextant que la sucrerie était trop " amère ".

Sa remarque fit rire la jeune femme qui récupéra le bout de chocolat et le manga sans plus de problème tandis qu'Aélia descendait de ses jambes pour aller s'intéresser au bout de gâteau de Milliu que la Mentali n'avait pas encore fini.

 _._

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se coucha pour la nuit et Shyn rentra dans son sac de couchage avant de jeter un œil au Lucario à côté d'elle, puis se décala dans le duvet, tout en faisant signe à Luyo de venir à côté d'elle.

Le Lucario ne se fit pas prier en voyant que la jeune femme l'invitait à partager un bout du sac de couchage et vint se coller contre elle. Luyo leva ensuite un regard intrigué vers Aélia de l'autre côté de Shyn qui semblait attendre quelque chose, observant la jeune femme et le Lucario du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme tourna elle aussi son regard derrière elle vers la Mysdibule, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, et enjamba Shyn avant de légèrement pousser Luyo pour venir se coucher entre les deux individus, puis se roula en boules contre le Lucario qui avait déjà fait disparaître ses pointes.

Luyo leva un œil très perplexe devant l'attitude d'Aélia qui cala sa mâchoire au-dessus de leurs têtes pour ne gêner personne, puis tira ensuite le bras droit du Lucario pour s'en servir de couverture avant de fermer les yeux sans prononcer aucun mot.

Shyn ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux en fixant la Mysdibule et releva son regard vers Luyo qui était figé, n'osant pas bouger de peur de gêner la petite qui semblait déjà s'être endormie entre eux deux.

La jeune femme afficha alors un sourire tendre devant cette scène et en caressa tout doucement la tête et le dos de la Mysdibule, avant de se coucher à son tour contre Luyo en passant son bras au-dessus d'Aélia pour serrer les deux Pokémon contre elle.

Shyn embrassa ensuite le front de la Mysdibule, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur le nez du Lucario, qui ferma légèrement les yeux, avant d'aller caler sa tête contre la jeune femme qui avait posé sa tête sur son oreiller et fermait les yeux.

De l'autre côté, les deux évolitions s'étaient couchées en boule derrière le dos de Shyn. Voyant la jeune femme et le Lucario finir de gigoter, Shorty leur lança un regard amusé et fit un petit sourire amusé, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour en bâillant.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, une fois levée, Shyn avala son traitement et alla rapidement fumer une cigarette avant de revenir vers le camp pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Aélia, elle, était occupée à jouer avec Milliu et Shorty, et Luyo était en train de plier la couverture tandis que la jeune femme allumait sa plaque de gaz pour se faire chauffer du café.

Le Lucario se rapprocha ensuite de Shyn, qui lui lança un regard doux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux trois autres Pokémon à côté.

— On dirait qu'Aélia semble enfin t'avoir adopté…, commença la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en préparant sa cafetière, Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pendant votre promenade hier, mais en tout cas je suis contente que vous ne vous disputiez plus…

Luyo fixa le regard bleu clair de Shyn d'un air neutre, avant de lui aussi tourner son attention vers la Mysdibule qui courait en rond autour de Shorty qui faisait briller ses anneaux comme un gyrophare.

— Moi aussi… Espérons que cela dure…, murmura le Lucario en reportant son attention sur Shyn.

Celle-ci ne rajouta rien, et fit un petit sourire avant de s'accroupir pour allumer le feu sous la cafetière.

— Aélia est quelqu'un de bien, mais elle a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à contrôler ses trop-pleins d'émotion…, reprit Luyo d'une voix basse, semblant un peu tendu malgré son expression impassible.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide regard en coin en levant un sourcil.

— Elle est encore jeune, ça se calmera sûrement en grandissant…, murmura Shyn d'un air serein.

— J'espère…

 _._

 _Hoenn : Vergazon_

 _._

Plus tard dans la journée, le petit groupe arriva enfin à Vergazon. C'était une petite ville où la nature avait en partie continué à prospérer parmi les habitants, ce qui donnait à la ville un aspect beaucoup plus naturel que Mérouville.

Seuls certains bâtiments étaient néanmoins faits de béton, comme le centre Pokémon qui se trouva être un très grand bâtiment jaune orné de grandes fenêtres vitrées sur tous les côtés, ainsi que d'une grande pokéball accrochée sur le toit rouge et du « P » rouge caractéristique des centres Pokémon visible sur le devant du bâtiment. Le centre était apposé à un endroit dégagé dépourvu d'arbres, mais la nature avait repris ses droits tout autour de la zone bétonnée, et la jeune femme s'y dirigea directement avec les quatre Pokémon.

Le petit groupe y resta ensuite quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde passe aux soins, et Shyn réserva une chambre avant de repartir avec tout le monde. La jeune femme souhaitait faire des courses pour refaire le plein de nourriture et chercha donc une supérette dans la ville.

Mais à peine furent-ils tous entrés dans une épicerie un peu plus loin et que Shyn eut pris un panier, qu'Aélia se mit à courir joyeusement dans un rayon en jetant des regards ravis autour d'elle. Apparemment, la petite Mysdibule trouvait très rigolo et intéressant de découvrir autant de choses dans un endroit aussi petit et se mit rapidement à tripoter des boîtes de conserve de tomates en se hissant du haut de ses trente centimètres.

Shyn ne tarda pas à voir l'attitude de la Mysdibule et jeta un regard interdit vers Aélia qui venait de faire tomber une rangée de conserves d'une étagère.

— Aélia ! Arrête, ne touche à rien ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte tandis que la Mysdibule se tournait vers elle, l'air intrigué.

Mais sa demande eut juste comme effet de faire sourire Aélia, qui lui fit une grimace sournoise et contente avant de courir de nouveau vers le bout du rayon.

— Aélia, revient ici ! grinça Shyn en jetant des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être jugé par d'autres clients.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un pas en avant en grimaçant dans l'intention d'aller récupérer la Mysdibule, mais le Lucario la devança et lui lança un coup d'œil en biais.

— Je vais m'en occuper, Shyn…, marmonna Luyo d'une voix rauque en fixant Shyn d'un regard sérieux, avant de partir à la suite de la Mysdibule qui était sortie du rayon, et au vu du bruit qu'ils entendaient, était en train de découvrir le suivant.

Shyn ne répondit rien, et observa d'un air un peu perplexe le Lucario aller chercher Aélia. Elle trouvait plutôt amusant que Luyo prenne de lui-même la décision de s'occuper de la Mysdibule et fit finalement un petit sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche de ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Mais à peine se fut-elle retournée, qu'elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Shorty avait lui aussi disparu, seule restait Milliu qui s'était assise et attendait patiemment que le temps passe.

— Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre qui disparaît…, ronchonna la jeune femme en repartant de là où elle venait avec la Mentali, avant d'interpeller Shorty qui s'était assis un peu plus loin devant une vitre transparente et lorgnait sur un bout de viande entreposé derrière.

Shyn alla donc récupérer le Noctali, qui poussa un grommellement mécontent, mais suivit la jeune femme qui put enfin commencer à faire ses achats tranquillement.

.

Pendant ce temps, quelques rayons plus loin, Luyo avait retrouvé la Mysdibule qui avait tenté de monter sur une étagère pour aller tripoter des paquets de gâteaux et gesticulait maintenant dans les bras du Lucario qui l'avait attrapé de force pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

— _Mais euuuu_ _h_ _!_ râla Aélia en faisant des moues d'enfant pas content avant que Luyo ne la pose par terre.

Le Pokémon se pencha ensuite vers elle et la pointa du doigt.

— Tu ne dois pas partir comme ça dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Et tu ne dois pas toucher à ces choses. Ce sont des produits pour les humains, ce n'est pas à toi, et si tu les abîmes ou les casses Shyn devrait les payer par ta faute ! Tu comprends ? fit le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse et légèrement autoritaire.

La Mysdibule gonfla ses joues dans une moue boudeuse, avant de répondre d'une voix de petite fille mécontente :

— _Oui, papa…_

Luyo se redressa et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant et la fixa d'un regard dur.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! fit-il d'une voix agacée.

Apparemment, cette appellation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Aélia leva un sourcil intrigué, mais ne rajouta rien, et attendit que le Lucario se retourne pour afficher un sourire sournois en fixant le dos du Pokémon.

.

Les deux Pokémon rejoignirent ensuite Shyn et les deux évolitions et restèrent avec elle pour le reste des courses. La Mysdibule continua néanmoins de vouloir tripoter tout ce qui passait à sa portée, et tenta même de glisser subtilement un paquet de gâteaux dans le panier de la jeune femme.

Mais le Lucario s'en rendit compte et alla redéposer le paquet tandis que Shyn en choisissait un plus adapté pour les Pokémon que celui qu'Aélia avait choisi. Luyo poussa alors un soupir en voyant que malgré ses efforts pour tenter de canaliser la petite Mysdibule, la jeune femme, elle, répondait à quasiment tous ses caprices dés quelle réclamait quelque chose, allant d'un paquet de gâteaux, jusqu'à un jouet en plastique de toutes les couleurs pour bébés.

Mais alors que Shyn passait devant un étalage de fruits, Aélia leva un regard très intéressé vers un gros fruit rond et vert avant de tirer sur la veste de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention.

Shyn se retourna et jeta un regard intrigué à la Mysdibule qui lui pointa le gros fruit du doigt.

— _Je veux ça !_ fit Aélia joyeusement.

La jeune femme tourna son attention vers le fruit et fronça les sourcils.

— Une pastèque ? Euuh, non, ça va pas être possible là par contre…, répondit Shyn d'une voix mitigée en grimaçant.

La Mysdibule prit un air surpris devant le refus de la jeune femme et se renfrogna légèrement tandis que Luyo portait un regard attentif à Shyn, redressant les oreilles.

— _Je veux ça !_ retenta Aélia d'une voix aiguë en tapant du pied par terre.

— Non, Aélia ! Une pastèque ça se périme vite et je n'ai surtout aucune envie de porter ce truc dans mon sac ! C'est encombrant, lourd, et plein de flotte ! réitéra la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

Elle semblait cette fois décidée à ne pas céder à la demande de la Mysdibule, ce qui fit très plaisir à au Lucario qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans son dos.

Aélia, elle, par contre n'avait pas l'air contente du tout et se mit à grimacer de colère avant de retaper par terre avec ses pieds.

— _Je veux une_ _pastèque_ _!_ cria-t-elle alors en fusillant Shyn du regard.

Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner malgré les regards alarmés de deux autres clients autour d'elle qui étaient occupés à peser leurs fruits et légumes, et haussa les épaules d'un air hautain.

— Non !

La Mysdibule poussa alors un cri strident qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'attaque Étonnement, mais sans le regard noir, et se laissa tomber par terre sur le dos avant de se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë :

— _PASTÈQUE ! PASTÈQUUUE !_

Les deux autres clients s'arrêtèrent subitement dans leur mouvement et jetèrent tous les deux des regards scandalisés vers Aélia, puis vers Shyn, qui resta plantée au milieu du chemin à observer la Mysdibule se tortiller sur le sol. Elle ressemblait à un Magicarpe hors de l'eau, ce qui était à la fois drôle, et pathétique.

Luyo observa lui aussi la scène avec les deux évolitions, l'air totalement sidéré par le violent caprice qu'Aélia faisait juste pour un fruit que Shyn lui avait refusé.

Milliu et Shorty se jetèrent tous les deux des regards inquiets et perplexes, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fallait faire, avant de porter leur attention sur la jeune femme qui arborait une expression totalement impassible, comme si tout cela était totalement normal.

Mais la Mysdibule se stoppa soudainement alors que Shyn bougeait enfin, et Aélia se tut avant de se dresser légèrement sur ses coudes pour regarder la jeune femme. Shyn avait posé son panier au sol et était maintenant en train de retirer son sac de ses épaules. Elle le posa ensuite au sol à côté du panier et tendit son bras devant le Lucario en lui murmurant :

— Recule un peu…

Le Pokémon obéit, bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi, et observa Shyn d'un air un peu perdu alors que la Mysdibule semblait elle aussi se demander ce que la jeune femme fabriquait.

Mais la réponse arriva rapidement et tous les Pokémon et les clients ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits en observant la drôle de scène qui suivit.

Shyn se mit alors à son tour à hurler comme Aélia venait de le faire et se laissa tomber par terre, avant de se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens de façon ridicule en hurlant également : Pastèque, Pastèque !

Luyo afficha un air totalement effaré en voyant faire la jeune femme et entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise, semblant totalement figé alors que les évolitions, elles, reculaient de quelques pas.

— _Euuu_ _h_ _, moi je la connais pas,_ _hein_ _…,_ fit Shorty d'une petite voix, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise avant de s'écarter encore plus en regardant ailleurs.

— _Moi non plus…,_ rajouta Milliu, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, avant de suivre son frère pour s'écarter le plus possible de la folle qui était en train de hurler en se roulant sur le carrelage.

Les deux clients, eux, semblaient mitigés entre l'indignation totale et l'envie de rire, leur visage passant du sourire gêné au regard accusateur.

Luyo, avait lui perdu son expression surprise et détourna lentement les yeux, l'air très mal à l'aise.

— Oh, seigneur…, marmonna le Lucario à voix basse en se cachant le visage dans sa main.

La scène était encore plus ridicule avec Shyn vu qu'elle était adulte et ressemblait à un gros bébé à hurler comme cela devant tout le monde.

Heureusement, la scène ne dura pas très longtemps, et quelques secondes après, Shyn s'arrêta et s'assit par terre avant de fixer la Mysdibule d'un regard froid. Aélia, elle, n'avait pas bougé et regardait la jeune femme d'un air médusait, la bouche entr'ouverte. Elle semblait à la fois très perplexe et un peu mal à l'aise par ce retournement de situation.

— Ne me provoque plus jamais !…, fit Shyn d'une voix froide et un peu amusée en toisant la Mysdibule du regard.

Celle-ci referma sa bouche et hocha fébrilement la tête, les yeux encore très perplexes et trottina rapidement vers Luyo un peu à l'écart qui se tenait le menton et fixait la jeune femme d'un air incertain, comme s'il se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Shyn récupéra ensuite son bonnet qu'elle avait perdu pendant sa fausse crise, et se releva avant de jeter un regard aux autres clients qui continuaient de la fixer d'un air outré. La jeune femme leur fit alors un grand sourire en remettant son bonnet, puis remit son sac sur son dos et récupéra son panier.

— Allez, on s'en va ! rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Luyo et Aélia, avant de chercher les évolitions du regard qui s'étaient placées à l'autre bout du rayon fruits et légumes.

Shyn s'avança ensuite vers eux et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de regarder Shorty d'un air intrigué. Le Noctali semblait particulièrement perturbé et fixait la jeune femme en grimaçant.

— _Je savais que t'étais un peu_ _bizarre_ _… mais là, tu as dépassé mes_ _espérances_ _…,_ marmonna le Noctali d'une voix sourde.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis répondit par un grand sourire, arborant un air ravi. La jeune femme partie ensuite vers la caisse la plus proche sous le regard perplexe des quatre Pokémon, qui se jetèrent tous un regard un peu perdu, avant de la rejoindre…

.

.

Aélia ne fit plus aucun caprice le reste de la journée, et se montra résolument calme jusqu'au soir, même quand ils dînèrent au centre Pokémon et que Shyn ne proposa pas de gâteau en fin de repas comme le soir d'avant. La Mysdibule devait sûrement avoir peur de revoir la jeune femme se rouler par terre et préféra ne pas tenter le diable, et se contenta donc de son biberon et de sa baie mago sans protester.

Le petit groupe monta ensuite dans la chambre, qui ce soir-là se situait au troisième étage, et découvrit une pièce assez grande au bois clair, avec un lit double aux draps blancs, une petite télévision dans un coin de la pièce avec un fauteuil à côté, ainsi qu'une table et deux chaises. Sans compter la grande et longue fenêtre au fond de la pièce et les longs rideaux de couleur pourpre qui s'accordait à la moquette.

La salle de bain liée à la chambre possédait également une baignoire et Shyn posa rapidement ses affaires, sa veste, son bonnet et ses chaussures avant d'énoncer aux Pokémon qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils prennent tous un bain après toutes ces journées passées dehors à traîner dans la poussière.

Luyo ne dit rien, ne se sentant pas vraiment concerné, car la jeune femme ne le regarda pas directement et porta surtout son attention sur les évolitions et Aélia. Shorty et Milliu hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu tandis que la Mysdibule grimaçait sans rien dire avant de monter dans le lit.

Shyn alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et Milliu passa en première pour se faire laver par la jeune femme qui alla récupérer des produits pour Pokémon dans son sac.

Une fois la porte refermée, Shorty porta tout son intérêt à la télévision en venant s'asseoir devant et tourna la tête vers le Lucario qui était allé s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

— _Luyo ? Tu pourrais allumer la t_ _élé_ _?_ demanda le Noctali au Lucario qui tourna mollement la tête vers lui avant de se relever.

— Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? questionna Luyo en récupérant la télécommande.

Il avait déjà vu Shyn s'en servir, mais n'avait pas fait attention au bouton sur lequel il fallait appuyer. Mais Shorty lui le savait, et lui indiqua sur quoi appuyer pour faire marcher la boîte magique, qui s'anima soudainement sous le regard ravi du Noctali et soudainement très intéressé d'Aélia.

La Mysdibule descendit alors rapidement du lit et se laissa glisser à côté de Shorty en fixant la boîte lumineuse, qui à cette heure-ci passait des informations sur la région d'Hoenn.

Luyo retourna lui s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et observa du coin de l'œil le défilement d'images sans trop y faire attention.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milliu ressortit de la salle de bain et laissa sa place à Shorty, avant de faire léviter la brosse pour Pokémon que Shyn lui avait donnée. La Mentali n'aimait pas avoir le poil en pétard, et Aélia proposa d'elle-même à Milliu de brosser son pelage, ce que cette dernière accepta volontiers. La petite Mysdibule s'occupa donc du pelage de la Mentali sous le regard vague de Luyo tandis que la télévision montrait maintenant des images d'un parc aquatique dans la région qui venait de finir d'être agrandi après de récents travaux.

Une fois la toilette de Shorty finit, ce fut au tour d'Aélia d'être appelée, ce qui provoqua un profond soupir agacé de la Mysdibule avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air motivée et jeta un regard noir à la baignoire une fois dans la pièce tandis que Shyn refermait la porte.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à rentrer dans la baignoire ? demanda la jeune femme à Aélia en tendant ses bras vers elle.

Mais la Mysdibule fit une moue d'enfant pas content et secoua négativement la tête.

— _J'ai pas envie de me laver !_ grinça-t-elle en regardant la baignoire comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en s'agenouillant devant la baignoire.

— Tu es dégoûtante ! Et en plus tu t'es roulé par terre dans le magasin tout à l'heure ! râla la jeune femme en soufflant.

— _Maiiss !_ _J_ _'ai pas envie !_ gémit Aélia en secouant la tête ,avant de s'écarter de la baignoire en pas de Krabby.

— Aélia, ne fais pas le bébé…, marmonna Shyn d'un air fatigué en observant la Mysdibule se déplacer.

— _Je suis un bébé !_ rétorqua Aélia d'une voix enfantine en se cachant derrière le pied du lavabo.

— Tu as trois jours ! En tant que Pokémon, tu n'es plus un bébé, mais un jeune Pokémon. Alors, hop, dans la baignoire ! fit la jeune femme en pointant la baignoire de la tête en levant les sourcils.

Mais la Mysdibule ne bougea pas et se cacha encore plus derrière la faïence, jetant des regards sombres à Shyn et la baignoire.

— Aélia, je viens de laver Milliu et Shorty, il ne manque plus que toi alors s'il te plaît vient dans cette baignoire ! réitéra la jeune femme d'une voix de plus en plus agacée en tapotant ses doigts sur le bord de la baignoire.

— _Et Luyo alors ? Il s'est pas lavé, lui ! Pourquoi tu le laves pas ?_ demanda la Mysdibule d'une voix grinçante en plissant les yeux.

— Parce que Luyo est assez grand pour se laver tout seul…, rétorqua Shyn d'un air blasé.

Aélia leva un sourcil intrigué en se décalant légèrement de derrière sa cachette.

— _T'as jamais lavé Luyo ?_

— … Non ! répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes, l'air un peu perplexe.

— _Mais tu lui_ _as_ _déjà_ _proposé ?_ questionna la Mysdibule de nouveau devant l'expression perdue de Shyn. Apparemment, le sujet l'intéressait beaucoup, surtout que cela détournait le sujet de son propre bain.

— … Non… Pourquoi je lui aurais proposé ? fit la jeune femme en grimaçant d'un air incompris. Shyn semblait trouver la question un peu bizarre, voire un peu déplacée.

— _Peut-être_ _qu'il aimerait que tu le fasses…,_ murmura Aélia d'une voix aiguë et amusée en sortant de sa cachette, un petit sourire en coin.

Shyn poussa un petit rire étouffé en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Prfff. Je crois pas, non. Déjà, la première fois que je lui ai proposé de dormir avec moi pour qu'il ne dorme pas par terre, j'ai cru qu'il allait se jeter par la fenêtre, alors j'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si je lui propose de le laver, rétorqua la jeune femme en ricanant d'un air à la fois amusé et un tant soit peu mal à l'aise.

— _Peut-être_ _qu'il est trop timide pour te le demander,_ fit la Mysdibule sur le même ton amusé et sournois en regardant Shyn du coin de l'œil.

— … Non ! Non je crois pas, non…, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air vague en regardant le vide, avant de reporter un regard dur sur Aélia, se renfrognant légèrement, Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Tu viens dans cette baignoire, maintenant ! rajouta Shyn en se relevant.  
La Mysdibule fit une grimace agacée et retourna aussitôt se cacher derrière le pied du lavabo.

— _J'irais pas dans cette baignoire !_ pesta Aélia en ronchonnant en reprenant son regard sombre.

La jeune femme observa la Mysdibule quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir et reposa le gant qu'elle avait toujours dans la main.

— Bon… je te laisse cinq minutes. Quand je reviens, je veux que tu sois dedans, sinon je te lave dans les toilettes ! grinça Shyn d'une fausse voix menaçante en pointant le Mysdibule du doigt.

Celle-ci lui fit une grimace boudeuse en guise de réponse, puis la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain.

 _._

Dans la chambre, les deux évolitions étaient collées devant la télévision et regardaient une émission parlant des concours qui venaient de démarrer dans la région de Hoenn, tandis que Luyo était occupé à fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé en regardant le Lucario, se souvenant de ce que venait de dire Aélia, et fit le tour du lit pour aller rejoindre le Pokémon qui se tourna vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

— Aélia vient de m'en sortir une bonne, tu vas rire…, commença la jeune femme d'une voix amusée, avant de voir le regard impassible de Luyo qui la fixait, Enfin, tu vas rire intérieurement…, rajouta Shyn d'un air un peu gêné.

— Quoi donc ? questionna le Lucario d'un air neutre en observant la jeune femme aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à quelques pas de lui.

Shyn releva la tête vers Luyo, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Elle veut pas que je la lave, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi toi, je te lavais pas. Et après elle m'a dit que si ça cela se trouvait, tu espérais que je te propose de te laver ! raconta la jeune femme joyeusement avant de rigoler.

Elle avait l'air de trouver cela très drôle, mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant le regard interdit de Luyo posé sur elle, les yeux ronds. Shyn observa alors quelques secondes le Lucario, l'air effaré en voyant son expression, avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

— … Si tu veux te jeter par la fenêtre, je te préviens… on est au 3ᵉ étage. Ça risque de piquer un peu à l'atterrissage…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix tendue qui se voulait drôle, mais d'où le malaise était palpable.

Luyo entr'ouvrit ensuite la bouche d'un air un peu perdu, puis tourna brutalement la tête vers le fond de la pièce d'où la petite Mysdibule venait d'apparaître.

— _Maman !_ fit Aélia de sa petite voix en accourant vers le lit, avant de sauter dessus pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui se tourna elle aussi vers elle.

— Quoi ? t'es pas encore dans la baignoire, toi ? râla Shyn d'une voix sourde en reprenant une expression plus normale.

— _Non ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Je me laverais qu'_ _à_ _une condition !_ répondit la Mysdibule en jetant un regard amusé au Lucario puis à la jeune femme.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air sur ses gardes.

— Laquelle ?

Aélia fit un grand sourire sournois et pointa Luyo du doigt.

— _Je veux qu'il se lave lui aussi !_ réclama la Mysdibule joyeusement.

La jeune femme fronça encore plus les sourcils en fixant Aélia tandis que le Lucario prenait un air un peu perplexe.

— Quoi ? fit Luyo en grimaçant.

On aurait dit qu'Aélia venait de lui dire qu'il puait.

— Pourquoi tu veux que Luyo se lave ? En plus il est propre… enfin je crois…, marmonna Shyn en lançant un coup d'œil mitigé au Lucario qui lui lança un regard légèrement outré.

La Mysdibule rigola en voyant l'échange de regards et reprit son sourire sournois en fixant Luyo d'un air goguenard.

— _Je veux pas qu'il se lave tout seul, je veux que TU le laves !_ rectifia Aélia en pointant maintenant son doigt sur la jeune femme qui prit rapidement un air interloqué en levant les sourcils. Shyn leva ensuite les yeux au plafond en voyant le sourire amusé de la Mysdibule et poussa un soupir de fatigue.

Devant elle, Luyo ne dit rien, et porta un regard totalement vide sur Aélia puis sur la jeune femme, semblant être aux prises avec ses pensées les plus profondes.

— Bon, Aélia, ça suffit. Va dans la baignoire ou c'est moi qui t'y mets ! râla ensuite Shyn en fixant son attention sur la Mysdibule, qui garda quelques secondes son sourire avant de le changer en bouderie.

— _Je veux que tu le laves ! Il est le seul que tu laves pas, c'est pas juste !_ rouspéta Aélia en donnant des coups de pieds dans le lit, qui eut juste pour effet de la faire tomber sur ses fesses.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage, l'air profondément agacé avant de parler d'une voix lasse :

— Aélia, ça…

— D'accord…

Shyn ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant la voix rauque du Lucario raisonner à côté d'elle, et tourna brutalement la tête vers Luyo qui venait de donner de lui-même sa réponse à la Mysdibule. Le Pokémon arborait d'ailleurs un air totalement impassible, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucune importance.

— … Quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme comme si elle avait mal compris, fixant le Lucario d'un air interloqué.

— … Je suis d'accord. Mais tu obéis à Shyn et tu te laves d'abord…, répondit Luyo d'une voix tranquille en croissant ses bras, tout en fixant la Mysdibule.

La petite sembla d'abord surprise, puis ravie de la réponse du Lucario et hocha positivement la tête en souriant.

— _Ça_ _me va !_ fit Aélia joyeusement, avant de redescendre du lit et de retourner d'elle-même dans la salle de bain, tout ça sous le regard éberlué de la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Shyn jeta ensuite un coup d'œil interdit vers Luyo, l'air de dire « Mais pourquoi ? », mais le Lucario garda son air impassible et posa son attention sur la télévision, semblant volontairement éviter le regard de la jeune femme.

Voyant que le Pokémon ne souhaitait pas lui donner d'explication, Shyn prit lentement un air un peu perdu et jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, avant de se lever à son tour, et rejoignit la Mysdibule dans l'autre pièce. Celle-ci était dans la baignoire et fit un grand sourire ravi quand la jeune femme la rejoignit.

Shyn avait du mal à savoir si son étrange demande avait une signification cachée, ou juste si Aélia avait le goût de l'équité.

 _._

Une fois Shyn repartit de la chambre, Luyo alla à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit en continuant de regarder la télévision. L'émission parlait toujours des concours et énonçait cette fois le fait que le premier concours de l'année avait eu lieu à Clémenti-Ville et avait été remporté par une dénommée Nadia.

Mais le Lucario baissa rapidement les yeux en voyant Shorty se retourner vers lui, l'observant d'un air vicieux et amusé.

— _Tu t'es mis d'accord avec Aélia pour faire ce_ _coup-là_ _, pas vrai ?_ susurra le Noctali d'un ton rieur.

Luyo ne sembla pas comprendre sa demande et fronça les sourcils.

— Quel coup ? répéta-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Shorty leva un sourcil intrigué.

— … _Attends…, t'es pas dans le coup ?_ demanda le Noctali en voyant l'expression du Lucario.

— … Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Shorty…, répondit Luyo d'une voix neutre, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

— … _H_ _a,_ _o_ _k…,_ marmonna le Noctali en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air mal à l'aise, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

— _Cette petite est plus intelligente que ce que je pensais…,_ murmura le Noctali à la Mentali qui émit un petit rire amusé.

— O _ui, hihihi. Elle est pleine de vie et de malice…_

 _._

Quelques minutes après, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et une Aélia toute contente avec une serviette sur la tête en ressortit et fonça directement sur Luyo.

— _À_ _toi maintenant !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en fixant le Lucario, qui lui lança un regard sombre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Shyn l'y attendait et jeta un regard rapide et mal à l'aise au Pokémon, avant de ranger le désordre qu'Aélia avait mis en ressortant de la baignoire, renversant le porte-serviette au passage.

Luyo ne dit rien et se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui en d'observant la jeune femme d'un air neutre, avant de faire un léger sourire amusé.

.

Dans la chambre, Aélia alla s'asseoir à côté des deux évolitions qui lui firent une place entre elles deux.

— _C'est bien_ _trouvé_ _d'avoir demandé à Shyn de laver Luyo ! Elle a tiré une de_ _c_ _es_ _tête_ _!_ ricana Shorty.

La Mysdibule lui fit un grand sourire en tripotant la serviette autour de ses épaules.

— _C'est marrant,_ _hein_ _? Je trouvais ça_ _bizarre_ _que Shyn vous ait_ _lavé,_ _mais n'_ _est_ _jamais lavé Luyo ! C'est un Pokémon lui aussi, non ?_ fit Aélia joyeusement en jetant un regard mitigé entre l'intrigue et l'amusement aux deux évolitions.

— _Oui, il en est un, mais Shyn_ _considère_ _plus Luyo comme une personne que comme un Pokémon, tu sais…,_ répondit Milliu tranquillement sous l'air intrigué de la Mysdibule.

Shorty pouffa de rire de l'autre côté. _  
_— _Prfff, Shyn doit_ _être_ _tellement_ _gêné_ _e_ _de devoir faire ça. Par contre, je comprends pas pourquoi Luyo a accepté aussi facilement,_ ricana le Noctali en passant de l'amusement au questionnement en levant le menton.

Aélia haussa les épaules.

— _Il en avait peut-être vraiment envie…_

— _Mmhhh, va savoi_ _r_ _… Ce Pokémon est encore très mystérieux pour moi…,_ rétorqua Shorty d'une voix lasse en regardant de côté, semblant réfléchir.

— _La prochaine fois, je demanderais à Luyo de laver Shyn, ça aussi ça_ _sera_ _drôle_ _!_ fit alors la Mysdibule joyeusement en levant les bras au ciel.

— _Euuu_ _h_ _… L_ _à_ _, je pense pas que Shyn acceptera par contre…,_ répondit la Mentali dans une grimace gênée, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Shorty, lui, ne dit rien, mais se mit à rigoler fortement avant d'être suivi par les pouffements amusés de Milliu.

Aélia ne sembla par contre pas trop comprendre pourquoi sa phrase provoqua l'hilarité des deux Pokémon, et les regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de se mettre elle aussi à rigoler, suivant le mouvement joyeusement.

.

De retour dans la salle de bain, Shyn jeta un regard perplexe à la porte en entendant les rires dans la chambre, puis reporta finalement son attention vers Luyo qui était debout à côté de la baignoire et l'observait d'un air neutre.

— Tu n'avais pas à accepter le chantage d'Aélia, tu sais. Elle aurait fini par aller dans cette baignoire de toute façon…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix qui se voulait impassible, mais d'où un léger malaise était identifiable.

— Je sais…, répondit Luyo dans un murmure rauque.

Le Lucario ne semblait, lui, pas du tout gêné de la situation, contrairement à Shyn qui lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet avant de se tourner vers la baignoire.

— Bon, on a qu'à faire semblant… Je vais juste faire couler de l'eau pour faire croire que…

— Je suis d'accord, Shyn…, le coupa le Lucario d'une voix douce et sombre.

La jeune femme tourna brutalement la tête vers le Pokémon, le regard presque horrifié.

— … Sérieusement ? fit Shyn d'une voix outrée.

Luyo haussa les épaules d'un air insipide.

— Oui… En plus, cela fait un certain temps que je ne me suis pas lavé. Et jamais dans une salle de bain et avec des produits faits par les humains…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix égale en jetant un regard vers les produits que la jeune femme avait posés sur le bord de la baignoire.

— Donc… Tu es vraiment d'accord… pour que ce soit moi qui te lave ?… Tu peux aussi te laver tout seul, tu sais…, balbutia Shyn d'une voix cette fois très mal à l'aise.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas vraiment croire les paroles du Lucario et semblait chercher tous les moyens possibles pour échapper à la tache de devoir laver le Pokémon elle-même.

— Aélia a demandé que ce soit toi qui me laves… Donc il faut que tu me laves…, fit Luyo d'une voix incroyablement calme sans regarder la jeune femme.

Il donnait l'impression de réciter un texte insipide appris par cœur, et le ton qu'il employa ne rassura pas du tout Shyn qui prit un air pétrifié en regardant le Lucario très calme, trop calme. Au vu de l'expression que la jeune femme afficha, Luyo semblait lui avoir demandé de découper un cadavre.

Shyn se tourna ensuite rapidement vers l'évier avant de se laver les mains fébrilement, cachant son expression. Elle était extrêmement anxieuse et gênée, et cela n'échappa pas au Pokémon qui posa un regard intrigué au dos de la jeune femme en sentant son malaise.

Mais le Pokémon ne dit rien pour autant, et garda son air impassible en se redressant légèrement.

— Cette situation est extrêmement embarrassante…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même en se passant les mains sous l'eau, jetant des regards rapides autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait un endroit par lequel s'enfuir.

Luyo l'entendit murmurer dans son coin et fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

— Tout va bien, Shyn ?

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de répondre dans un murmure vague :

— … Oui, oui… Bon… bah, installe-toi alors…, répondit Shyn en agitant sa main vers la baignoire sans oser regarder le Pokémon.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil un peu perplexe devant l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais rentra dans la baignoire et s'assit dedans tandis que Shyn se retournait enfin vers lui.

Elle arborait un air un peu renfrogné et mal à l'aise, mais ne rajouta rien, et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

Elle fit ensuite couler de l'eau et jaugea la température avant de faire couler l'eau sur Luyo. Le Lucario ne fit aucune réflexion et n'émit qu'un faible grognement quand la jeune femme lui fit tomber de l'eau dans les yeux, qu'il ferma juste après. Shyn prit ensuite le gant, ainsi que du produit et fit une nouvelle grimace mal à l'aise dans le dos du Pokémon avant de se décider à commencer à le laver.

Peu après, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que Shyn lavait la tête, puis le dos du Pokémon. Celui-ci se contenta juste d'entr'ouvrir les yeux par moments, mais garda un air relativement neutre pendant les longues minutes qui passèrent. La jeune femme, elle, arbora à plusieurs reprises un air gêné, rougissant légèrement, mais ne dit rien, et lava correctement le pelage du Pokémon qui se montra très docile et calme, contrairement à la Mysdibule qui, elle, n'avait pas arrêté de sauter partout.

Après avoir fini de laver le dos du Pokémon, Shyn s'attarda quelques rapides minutes sur ses antennes et passa ensuite ses mains devant le Lucario pour venir laver le haut de ses bras. Luyo lui jeta un regard intéressé en regardant les mains de la jeune femme venir lui attraper les bras à tour de rôle, mais Shyn n'alla pas plus loin, et retira le gant de sa main qu'elle passa rapidement sous le nez du Pokémon pour lui montrer, avant de lui enfiler sur sa propre main.

— Voilà, moi j'ai fini ma part. Toi tu t'occupes de ce qu'il y a sous ta taille…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix basse dans le dos du Lucario.

Luyo n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de précision pour comprendre, et hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de commencer à nettoyer le reste de son corps, tandis que Shyn rallumait l'eau et commençait à rincer son dos.

Une fois terminé, le Lucario se leva dans la baignoire et la jeune femme lui passa le pommeau de douche pour le laisser finir pendant qu'elle allait récupérer une serviette.

Luyo éteignit ensuite l'eau et s'ébroua comme un Caninos avant de ressortir de la baignoire. Shyn lui jeta un regard vague en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis sourit d'un air amusé.

— Tu sais que quand tu t'ébroues, tu as le poil tout en pétard après ? ricana la jeune femme en observant le Pokémon qui avait maintenant le pelage très ébouriffé.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard interdit en levant les sourcils, l'air de se demander quoi répondre à ça, et fit finalement un petit sourire satisfait sans rien dire.

Shyn s'avança ensuite vers lui et entoura la serviette autour de ses épaules avant de la remonter sur sa tête, puis lui ébroua encore plus le poil en souriant sadiquement.

— Voilà ! Maintenant t'as vraiment tous tes poils en pétard ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en laissant la serviette en plan sur la tête du Pokémon, cachant son expression.

Shyn eut juste le temps de voir le Pokémon entr'ouvrir la bouche avant de sortir de la pièce en ricanant, contente d'elle.

Luyo retira ensuite la serviette de sa tête et commença à s'essuyer en regardant la porte d'un air mitigé entre l'agacement et l'amusement, puis sortit lui aussi de la salle de bain…

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Quand je vous disais qu'Aélia est une chipie ! :D_

 _Un enfant découvrant un magasin et réclamant tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ _.__

 _Et Luyo semble vraiment prendre son rôle à cœur en ce qui concerne la sécurité d'Aélia, ce qui lui attire une dénomination de la part de la Mysdibule qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vue venir :D_

 _ _.__

 _Mais je pense que ce que l'on retiendra surtout de ce chapitre, c'est la mentalité de Shyn._

 _Tu te roules par terre en hurlant ? Eh bah je vais te foutre la honte en faisant pareil !_

 _ _.__

 _INFOS : La scène de la crise d'Aélia est d'ailleurs tirée d'une vraie histoire personnelle où dans un super marché une gamine a piqué une crise semblable pour une pastèque. C'était affligeant :'D_

 _Et la scène de Shyn se roulant par terre en hurlant est tirée, elle, d'une publicité où une mère fait cela pour foutre la honte à son gamin qui réclamait des gâteaux._

 _ _.__

 _Et a_ _près s'être roulé par terre, quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain ?_ _U_ _ _n énorme malaise ?__ _ _Pourquoi pas. Merci Aélia !__

 _ _.__

 _ _La Mysdibule a beau être une enfant, elle n'en a pas moins l'esprit d'équité. Peut-être trop même…__ _ _Mais ça aura au moins le mérite d'avoir fait rire les évolitions.  
Mais en même temps, personne n'a obligé Luyo à accepter…__

 _ _.__

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	32. Chapitre 30 : La double demandes des

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 30 : La double demandes des trois Pokémon.****

 **.**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 ** **«** **Dark Gypsy Music The Fire Dancer Dark Waltz** **»** _  
_** _ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)__

.

.

Une fois les deux individus de retour dans la chambre, Aélia releva son nez vers eux en souriant.

— _Alors ? C'es_ _t_ _bon, il est propre ?_ fit la Mysdibule toute contente en voyant le Lucario les poils encore un peu pétard, surtout sur son torse, là où son pelage était le plus long.

Shyn fit une moue agacée en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Il était déjà propre…

— _Mais maintenant il_ _sentira_ _bon !_ ricana Shorty dans son coin en jetant un coup d'œil sournois à Luyo, qui lui répondit par un regard noir, tout en faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre sa place.

Aélia migra elle aussi sur le lit, laissant les deux évolitions devant la télévision, et alla s'asseoir entre Shyn et Luyo, puis regarda le Lucario d'un œil sombre.

— _Tu ressembles à rien…,_ fit la Mysdibule, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme et de lui tendre la brosse pour Pokémon, _Il faut le brosser !_ rajouta-t-elle en fixant Shyn joyeusement.

La jeune femme regarda Aélia d'un air foncièrement agacé et poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la brosse et de se rapprocher de Luyo. Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué, mais laissa la jeune femme venir s'installer derrière lui avant de commencer à lui brosser le dos et les bras pour lisser son pelage en bataille. La Mysdibule poussa ensuite un petit rire joyeux et changea de position pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur devant Luyo.

— _Shorty a raison, maintenant tu sens bon !_

Le Lucario jeta un regard suspicieux à Aélia, avant de pousser un grognement sourd tandis que Shyn lui brossait l'oreille gauche.

— Parce que je sentais mauvais avant ? demanda Luyo d'un air sombre.

— Mais non, tu ne puais pas…, répondit la jeune femme derrière lui d'une voix fatiguée, suivie par un nouveau rire d'Aélia.

Luyo tourna la tête de côté pour regarder Shyn, mais la jeune femme se pencha en même temps vers lui du même côté et le renifla, stoppant le mouvement du Lucario qui ouvrit des yeux perplexes.

— Mais c'est vrai que tu sens bon…, rajouta Shyn dans un petit sourire en se redressant, arborant un air doux.

Luyo ne fit aucun commentaire, et rougit légèrement en reportant son attention devant lui.

La Mysdibule rigola de plus belle en voyant le petit air gêné du Lucario, avant de reparler d'une voix plus sérieuse, mais toujours aussi enfantine :

— _Tu comptes continuer à te laver, du coup ?_

— Aélia, laisse-le tranquille…, fit la jeune femme d'un air las en passant ses mains sur les épaules et les antennes de Luyo.

— … Pourquoi pas… C'est assez… agréable…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix basse, arborant un air légèrement amusé.

Dans son dos, ce fut au tour de Shyn d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, arrêtant son mouvement, avant de prendre un petit air gêné.

Luyo ne le vit pas, et déporta son regard sur le côté sans bouger son visage. Mais la jeune femme se reprit et finit rapidement de lisser le pelage du Lucario, puis s'écarta de lui pour retrouver sa place.

— Bon, allez, on éteint maintenant les enfants ! grinça Shyn d'une voix forte pour couper court à toutes les discussions.

Aélia fit un nouveau petit rire et alla se coucher au milieu du lit à côté de Luyo, tandis que la jeune femme allait éteindre la télévision et disait bonne nuit aux évolitions. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa place et éteignit la lumière avant de sentir la Mysdibule venir coller sa tête contre son bras.

— _Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa !_ fit Aélia d'une petite voix amusée.

Dans l'obscurité, le Lucario fronça les sourcils en grognant et Shyn leva les yeux au plafond en poussant un profond soupir, l'air épuisé, mais aucun des deux ne rétorqua.

Aux pieds du lit, les deux évolitions poussèrent des ricanements à leur tour tandis que Shyn remuait dans le lit, pour se coucher sur le côté, tournant le dos aux deux Pokémon à côté d'elle. Luyo, lui, jeta un regard vague et sentit rapidement la Mysdibule gigoter à son tour pour venir se peloter contre lui vu que la jeune femme n'était plus accessible.

Tournée de son côté, Shyn prit quelques minutes à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, quelques questions et pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation très embarrassante avec Luyo, et ne comprenait pas trop elle-même pourquoi elle s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise pour laver le Lucario alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant pour s'occuper de n'importe quel Pokémon. Luyo, en tout cas, avait eu l'air de trouver cela agréable, car elle avait bien vu son air détendu malgré son silence, et se demanda si sa réponse à la question d'Aélia concernant ses prochaines toilettes pouvait avoir un rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle espérait juste que le Lucario n'espérait pas qu'elle le relaverait de sitôt, sinon s'était-elle qui allait s'enfuir par la fenêtre…

 _._

* _._ * _._ *

 _._

Le lendemain, Shyn laissa les évolitions et Aélia se défouler et s'amuser dans le parc du centre Pokémon tandis que la jeune femme et le Lucario partaient faire un tour dans le centre-ville. Shyn s'était rendu compte que beaucoup de produits et de nourriture Pokémon lui manquaient et elle avait repéré une petite boutique pour Pokémon le jour d'avant.

La jeune femme n'aurait pas été contre y aller avec toute sa troupe, mais Aélia se montrait particulièrement agitée depuis le matin, et les évolitions demandèrent d'elles-mêmes à rester au parc quand Shyn passa devant. C'est donc seul à seul avec le Lucario que Shyn se rendit à la boutique Pokémon.

Luyo n'avait pas été très bavard depuis leur levé, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude à vrai dire, mais cela sembla néanmoins légèrement gêner Shyn qui lui jeta quelques regards en coin pendant le trajet en énumérant d'un air vague ce qu'elle comptait acheter dans la boutique.

Une fois dans le magasin, la jeune femme alla directement aux rayons nourriture Pokémon et fit le plein de croquettes avant de s'agenouiller devant une marque qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le Lucario l'observa sans rien dire, ne semblant pas vraiment concerné. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs et posa un regard vide sur une rangée de conserves dans le rayon d'à côté tandis que Shyn se redressait et se tournait vers lui.

— Dis, Luyo…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix vague pour attirer l'attention du Pokémon.

Celui-ci reporta son regard vers elle en redressant ses oreilles, l'air attentif.

— C'est vrai ce que t'as dit hier soir à Aélia ? demanda ensuite Shyn d'une voix un peu tendue.

— À quel propos ? questionna Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune femme fit une petite grimace.

— À propos de te laver plus régulièrement… Tu étais sérieux ? demanda Shyn en fixant le Lucario d'un air concentré, comme si elle le défiait de lui mentir. Apparemment, l'histoire du bain était toujours présente dans son esprit.

Luyo haussa les épaules, l'air un peu incertain.

— Oui. C'était agréable…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix neutre, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour ne plus avoir à regarder la jeune femme, Et pour tout t'avouer, cela me gênerait un peu d'être le seul de nous tous à être sale… et à ne pas sentir bon…, rajouta le Lucario d'une voix plus faible, comme s'il était lui-même perturbé par ses propres paroles.

Le Pokémon se déplaça ensuite légèrement en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à des croquettes pour Pokémon vol, suivi du regard par Shyn qui l'observa d'un air un peu perplexe.

— Sentir bon…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même avant de faire un petit sourire sournois en se rappelant de sa remarque de la veille.

Elle avait dit qu'il sentait bon, et la phrase du Lucario devait sûrement y faire allusion.

— Mmhh… tu fais comme tu veux, tant que tu ne me demandes pas de te laver, répondit Shyn d'une voix amusée en attrapant son panier rempli de ses achats.

Luyo reporta brutalement son attention sur elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, arborant un air incompris et perplexe. Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas vers lui, et rajouta d'une voix plus forte :

— Viens, je crois avoir vu un rayon de produits d'hygiène Pokémon par là-bas.

 _._

Pendant ce temps-là, au centre Pokémon, les évolitions et Aélia avaient cessé de jouer et s'étaient posées devant une vitre qui permettait de voir dans le centre et donnait un très bon angle de vue sur l'écran de télévision accroché au mur.

L'émission portait une nouvelle fois sur les concours et une jeune femme en robe rouge avec une coupe de cheveux marron-orange courte légèrement épaisse parlait d'une voix joyeuse des concours qui se dérouleraient dans les prochaines semaines.

Les évolitions regardèrent d'un air totalement fasciné des extraits de concours passés où différents Pokémon se donnaient en spectacle dans des numéros aussi variés que beaux à regarder. L'émission passa ensuite des extraits des combats exécutés avec grâce et voluptés, tout ça pour décrocher les si convoités rubans qui permettaient d'accéder à la finale des concours Pokémon.

Aélia, elle, semblait tout aussi enjouée par ce qu'elle voyait, et alla rapidement coller son visage à la vitre, le regard brillant d'envie et de bonheur alors que l'émission montrait un jeune homme avec un Milobellus qui tenait dans ses bras une coupe dorée ornée d'un ruban.

— _C'est si beauu !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix aiguë en se retournant vers les évolitions qui lui firent un grand sourire, semblant approuver ses paroles.

Aélia rejoignit ensuite les deux Pokémon et leva ses bras au ciel.

— _Je veux en faire !_

— _Des concours ?_ demanda Milliu en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— _Oui ! Je veux faire des concours !_ répéta la Mysdibule toute contente en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Shorty fit un petit rire amusé avant de faire une grimace.

— _On aimerait bien nous aussi… Mais…, si on veut y participer, il va d'abord falloir convaincre Shyn…,_ grinça le Pokémon d'une voix basse.

 _._

— Voilà, tu n'as qu'à regarder, sentir et me dire ce qui t'intéresse…, expliqua Shyn en agitant sa main devant le rayon des produits de toilette pour Pokémon.

Il y en avait pour tous les genres et espèces de Pokémon, selon leurs types de peaux, pelages, écailles, dents, etc.

Luyo la rejoignit devant le rayon et porta un œil dubitatif aux produits, avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme, l'air un peu renfrogné.

— Shyn…, fit le Lucario à voix basse, attirant le regard intrigué de Shyn vers lui.

— Oui ?

Luyo fit une légère grimace agacée et gênée à la fois.

— Pourquoi il ne faudrait pas que je te demande de me laver ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix sourde en fixant intensément la jeune femme.

Shyn vrilla son regard et prit un air vague avant de porter son attention sur une bouteille de shampoing devant elle.

Le Lucario pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu perdu.

— Ça t'a gêné… de devoir me laver ? murmura Luyo d'une voix légèrement intriguée.

Mais la jeune femme se décida soudainement à parler sans lâcher des yeux sa bouteille de shampoing :

— Luyo, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit concernant la façon dont je te voyais ? demanda Shyn d'une voix grave.

Le Lucario se figea et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre sobrement :

— … Tu as dit que tu me voyais comme une personne…

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, l'air impassible.

— Exact… Et, à ton avis…, de ce que tu as vu des humains…, commença la jeune femme d'une voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil en coin au Pokémon, l'air indéchiffrable, Est-ce qu'une personne, en laverait une autre comme j'ai fait hier soir ?

Le regard de Luyo s'agrandit alors à ces mots, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose.

— … Je ne crois pas non…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn hocha la tête en regardant le Pokémon d'un air sérieux.

— Voilà ta réponse…, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Luyo ne répondit rien, réalisant d'où venait le malaise qu'il avait senti chez la jeune femme pendant qu'elle le lavait. Shyn le considérait comme une personne, et non comme un Pokémon, et il rougit légèrement en réalisant qu'en fait Aélia avait poussé la jeune femme à agir d'une façon déplacée pour elle. Car les humains ne se lavaient pas entre eux de la sorte.

Le Lucario entr'ouvrit ensuite la bouche, semblant vouloir parler, mais Shyn prit la parole en première :

— Bon, choisis les produits que tu veux, et vient me chercher si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je vais faire un tour au rayon d'à côté…, fit la jeune femme en arborant un air totalement égal, avant de tourner le dos au Pokémon et de s'éloigner rapidement, tout en cachant son expression légèrement gênée sous la visière de son bonnet.

Luyo referma lentement la bouche en la regardant disparaître derrière un étalage de jouets et arbora un air à la fois gêné et réfléchit. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les produits devant lui en affichant une expression mitigée.

— Cette femme… Elle m'intrigue et me perturbe à la fois…

 _._

Revenue au centre Pokémon, Shyn monta rapidement ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Luyo l'accompagna en portant l'un des sacs, arborant un air pensif. Il avait choisi à l'odeur deux produits de bain qui ne lui avaient pas déplu, ainsi qu'une brosse à dents – même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était – et avait ensuite retrouvé la jeune femme deux rayons plus loin, qui avait repris un air normal et lorgnait devant une étagère remplie de cd de capacités Pokémon : des CT.

Ils étaient ensuite repartis en payant leurs achats et étaient revenus au centre.

Une fois redescendus au RDC, Shyn et Luyo allèrent récupérer les trois Pokémon au parc qui semblèrent ravis de les retrouver, et allèrent gambader dans le hall d'entrée pendant que la jeune femme jetait un œil à la carte sur sa pokémontre sous le regard vide du Lucario.

Mais la petite voix aiguë de la Mysdibule interrompit Shyn qui tourna un œil intrigué vers Aélia à ses pieds.

— _Maman, maman !_

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aélia, marmonna la jeune femme en voyant la petite Mysdibule agiter ses bras avant de pointer l'écran de télévision de la main.

— _Je veux le faire ! Je veux faire les concours !_

Shyn haussa un sourcil perplexe et tourna son regard vers la télévision où la présentatrice discutait avec des participants.

— Les concours ? Pourquoi tu veux faire les concours ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif en reportant son attention sur Aélia.

La petite Mysdibule leva ses bras en affichant un air ravi.

— _C'est beau ! Ils_ _arrêtent_ _pas de_ _danser_ _et de lancer des attaques ! Moi aussi je veux faire ça !_ fit-elle joyeusement en agitant ses petites mains violettes.

Shyn entr'ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les deux évolitions arrivèrent à leur tour aux côtés d'Aélia et levèrent tous les deux leur nez vers la jeune femme.

— _Et nous aussi on veut !_ rajouta Shorty en arborant un air déterminé.

Shyn leva encore plus les sourcils, l'air de plus en plus perdu, surveillée du coin de l'œil par Luyo qui semblait se demander ce qui se passait.

— Sérieusement ? Vous voulez faire les concours de Hoenn ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement aiguë et surprise en jetant un regard circulaire aux trois Pokémon devant elle.

— _Tu veux ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !_ fit Aélia rapidement en se mettant à sautiller sur place.

Shyn jeta un œil incrédule à la Mysdibule et agita sa main dans le vide.

— Aélia, calme-toi…, murmura la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, avant de reporter un regard embêté sur les évolitions, C'est que… je sais pas trop… Les concours, c'est un peu compliqué… Il s'agit pas juste de lancer des attaques au pif en espérant que ce soit joli, y a beaucoup de boulot derrière…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tendue.

— _On sait, on a_ _écouté_ _la_ _présentatrice_ _en parler,_ fit Milliu tranquillement en hochant la tête.

— Et puis surtout, en dehors de la présentation, y a des combats ! reprit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus grave en passant son regard d'une évolition à l'autre, puis à Aélia qui la regardait d'un air angélique, Vous êtes vraiment prêt à vous battre ?… Parce que moi non ! rajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, l'air légèrement horrifié.

Shorty poussa un soupir.

— _Oh allez, Shyn ! On sait que t'aime pas les combats Pokémon, mais l_ _à_ _c'est du spectacle, c'est pas_ _pareil_ _!_ raya le Noctali en jetant un regard agacé vers le plafond.

Shyn ne sembla pas extrêmement convaincue et fit une grimace avec sa bouche en observant les Pokémon quelques secondes.

— Mhhh… Vous serez prêt à combattre et à faire ce que je vous dirais ? demanda finalement la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif.

— _Oui, bien sûr !_ répondirent les deux évolitions joyeusement sans hésiter.

— Toi aussi Aélia ? questionna ensuite Shyn en se penchant légèrement vers la Mysdibule qui l'observait toujours d'un air d'enfant ravi.

— _Oui maman !_

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire et se redressa.

— … Bon… Bah si vous tenez vraiment à le faire, on peut toujours tenter…, marmonna-t-elle d'un air vague en jetant un regard autour d'elle, Par contre, il faut récolter cinq rubans je crois, si je me souviens bien, dans différents concours pour avoir accès à la finale… Ça risque de nous prendre un certain temps du coup, surtout si on perd…, rajouta-t-elle en se grattant le menton d'un air distrait.

De son côté, Luyo n'avait toujours rien dit, et porta un regard intrigué vers Shyn qui se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu perdu.

— Ça te dérange pas si on passe par les salles de concours tout en allant à la grotte ? demanda la jeune femme au Lucario.

Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête, semblant assez détendu.

— Non… Peu importe le trajet que tu prends, je te suivrais de toute façon…, murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Shyn sembla rassurée par sa réponse et lui fit un petit sourire, que le Pokémon lui rendit timidement juste après.

— _Tu as_ _déjà_ _fait des concours, Shyn ?_ demanda Shorty d'une voix forte en se décalant pour capter le regard de la jeune femme, qui reporta son attention vers lui, ainsi que Luyo.

— Moi ? Non. Mais il y en a aussi à Sinnoh. J'en ai vu quelques-uns retranscrits à la télévision donc je vois un peu comment ça marche… Et si je me souviens bien, on peut s'inscrire auprès d'une infirmière Joëlle d'un centre Pokémon…, répondit Shyn, avant de jeter un regard vague vers le comptoir du centre où un garçon en short était en train de discuter avec la jeune femme en blanc.

— _Youpi ! On va faire des spectacles !_ cria soudainement Aélia de sa voix enfantine en relevant ses bras au ciel, semblant foncièrement contente.

Les évolitions, elles, firent de grands sourires et jappèrent joyeusement de contentement tandis que la Mysdibule sautillait sur place.

— Oui… Et je sens que ça ne va pas être une sinécure…, fit Shyn d'une voix amusée en regardant les trois Pokémon, avant de jeter un regard au Lucario qui poussa un petit rire de gorge discret en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

Le rire du Pokémon fit sourire Shyn, qui afficha un petit air sournois avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de l'infirmière. Elle attendit ensuite que le jeune garçon devant elle récupère son Rondoudou et s'avança vers la jeune femme en blanc.

— _C'est marrant, je pensais que Shyn serait plus_ _réticente_ _à_ _l'idée de faire les concours…,_ marmonna Shorty discrètement d'un air intrigué quelques pas derrière Shyn tandis qu'ils attendaient.

Milliu tourna un regard mitigé vers lui, semblant elle aussi un peu perplexe, mais fit rapidement un petit sourire.

— _Moi aussi à vrai dire… Mais tant mieux !_

 _._

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit l'infirmière poliment.

— Bonjour, j'aimerais m'inscrire pour participer aux concours de Hoenn…, demanda Shyn d'un air incertain, comme si elle n'était pas totalement sûre de sa demande.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous demander votre pokédex ou votre pièce d'identité pour vous inscrire, ainsi que les noms des Pokémon que vous possédez et souhaitez inscrire !

Shyn opina et sortit sa carte d'identité de son sac, puis la tendit à la jeune femme. L'infirmière la récupéra et la mit dans une machine de l'autre côté du comptoir avant de montrer l'écran devant Shyn qui afficha son nom et sa photo, ainsi que des cases vides.

— Voilà. Vos informations de bases sont enregistrées, vous n'avez plus qu'à rentrer vos Pokémon ! expliqua la jeune femme en montrant l'écran.

— D'accord…, marmonna Shyn, avant de s'atteler à la tâche, cherchant les vignettes correspondant aux trois Pokémon qu'elle voulait inscrire.

Mais une fois qu'elle voulut valider, une fenêtre s'afficha et lui demanda de nommer la nature des Pokémon. Shyn devait préciser s'il s'agissait de ses propres Pokémon, de ceux d'un ami ou d'un Pokémon sans nature. La jeune femme choisit donc la dernière option, mais un message d'erreur s'afficha, lui disant que sa requête ne pouvait pas aboutir.

Shyn fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur l'infirmière qui tapait sur son ordinateur.

— Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un message d'erreur quand je veux valider les Pokémon…

— Vraiment ? De quel type ? questionna l'infirmière en portant son attention sur elle.

— Eh bien, j'ai dit que les trois Pokémon que j'ai choisis étaient sans nature, vu que je ne l'ai pas attrapé, et il me dit que ma requête ne peut pas aboutir…, expliqua Shyn d'un air agacé et perplexe en montrant l'écran.

— Vous n'avez pas capturé vos Pokémon ? demanda la jeune femme en blanc en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

— Euuh, non. Je suis contre ce genre de pratique…, répondit Shyn d'une voix morne en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

L'infirmière fit une petite grimace gênée avant de se redresser derrière son comptoir.

— Ohhh, je comprends, mais… je suis désolée, mais pour vous inscrire vous devez avoir au moins un Pokémon attrapé, qui vous appartient donc. Sinon n'importe qui pourrait s'inscrire avec les Pokémon de n'importe qui, vous comprenez ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu triste en souriant d'un air gêné.

Shyn fit une grimace et se renfrogna légèrement.

— Oui, je comprends, mais… Dans ce cas… si je veux m'inscrire, je dois avoir au moins un Pokémon attrapé en Pokéball ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante.

L'infirmier hocha la tête en souriant.

— C'est ça, oui. Il vous faut au moins un Pokémon enregistré sur votre carte de coordinateur. Je vous en conseille même deux d'ailleurs, vu que cette année les combats duo sont à l'honneur !

Shyn fit un petit sourire de circonstance, mais son visage, lui, resta figé dans une expression amère et renfrognée.

— … Oui, je vois… Bon, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais devoir annuler mon inscription dans ce cas…, fit finalement la jeune femme en faisant un pas en arrière, le regard légèrement sombre.

— Ohhh… Comme vous voulez… revenez me voir si vous changez d'avis…, répondit l'infirmière dans un petit sourire désolé avant de rendre sa carte à Shyn.

La jeune femme récupéra son bien et le rangea dans son sac tandis que les évolitions se jetaient des regards affolés et attristés. Aélia, elle, avait l'air un peu perdue et regarda à tour de rôle la jeune femme et les évolitions, avant de fixer Luyo qui affichait une expression assez mitigée.

 _._

 _._

Contrariée et agacée, Shyn fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière en remettant son sac sur son dos et se tourna vers les trois Pokémon. Shorty, lui, faisait clairement la tête, regardant le vide d'un air mauvais comme s'il allait mordre alors que Luyo, lui, fixait Shyn d'un air concentré.

— Désolée les amis, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir donner suite à votre demande…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix désolée en voyant l'expression énervée de Shorty, dépitée de Milliu et intrigué et d'Aélia, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris.

— _C'est quoi « attraper un Pokémon ? »_ demanda la Mysdibule d'une voix enfantine en regardant Shyn d'un air perplexe.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers elle.

— C'est quand un humain capture un Pokémon dans une Pokéball. C'est une boule de métal qui lui sert à attraper les Pokémon et qui le définit après comme lui appartenant. Un Pokémon capturé avec une Pokéball appartient à l'humain qui l'a capturé, expliqua Shyn d'une voix morne.

— _Ooohhh, mais_ _ça_ _a_ _l'air chouette !_ fit Aélia joyeusement.

Mais la jeune femme afficha une grimace de dégoût qui fit légèrement retomber le sourire de la Mysdibule.

— Non, Aélia, ça ne l'est pas… J'ignore comment fonctionne une Pokéball, mais je ne comprends pas comment des gens peuvent penser que c'est quelque chose de bien de forcer des êtres vivants à vivre dans ces conditions. Surtout quand je vois certains dresseurs ne faire sortir leurs Pokémon qu'à peine une fois par jour… Moi, si on m'enfermait dans une pièce pendant plusieurs jours, je finirais par devenir folle…, murmura Shyn d'une voix dure et amère, le regard noir portait sur le sol.

Aélia afficha une expression déconfite en entendant la jeune femme et regarda à son tour le sol d'un air désolé. Shyn fit ensuite un pas de côté en poussant un soupir las et regarda la porte du centre Pokémon.

— Venez, je vais récupérer mes affaires et on va…, commença la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Mais une voix masculine la coupa dans son élan.

— _Shyn, attends !_

Le Noctali fit un rapide bond de côté et alla se placer devant Shyn avant de pointer un regard déterminé vers elle. La jeune femme se stoppa alors et leva un œil intrigué vers le Pokémon.

— Shorty ?!

Le Noctali fronça les sourcils, il paraissait légèrement agressif vu sa position, les quatre pattes bien ancrées dans le sol à fixer Shyn d'un air dur.

— _Shyn… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le_ _système_ _des_ _P_ _okéball_ _s_ _, mais si c'es_ _t_ _le seul_ _moyen_ _de s'inscrire au_ _x_ _concours,_ _alors pourquoi refuser ?_ demanda le Pokémon d'une voix forte et sombre.

Il avait l'air en colère.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre un air outré.

— Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? fit-elle d'une voix forte, attirant le regard perplexe de Luyo et très intrigué d'Aélia et Milliu vers elle.

Shorty se renfrogna encore plus à la réponse de la jeune femme.

— _Regarde_ _autour de toi, Shyn ! Tou_ _s_ _les humains ont des Pokémon dans des_ _P_ _okéballs, et_ _tous_ _les Pokémon sont loin_ _d'être_ _malheureux de ce_ _système._ _Les_ _P_ _okéball_ _s_ _servent_ _peut-être_ _à_ _la base à nous_ _capturer_ _, mais cela nous_ _permet_ _aussi de lier de fort liens avec les humains…,_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix tout aussi forte, mais moins agressive.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder le vide d'un air sombre.

— _Crois-tu_ _que les Pokémon et le_ _s_ _humains serai_ _en_ _t aussi_ _complices_ _et amis_ _aujourd'hui_ _si_ _à_ _la base des dresseurs imbéciles ou_ _très_ _gentils n'en avai_ _en_ _t pas_ _capturé_ _pour devenir leur_ _s_ _amis ?_ demanda Shorty d'une voix plus basse sans lâcher son regard noir.

Ce fut alors au tour de Shyn de se renfrogner.

— Ils les ont capturés par la force. Ils les mettent KO et les captures sans leur demander leur avis ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

Un peu plus loin, une demoiselle en robe jaune jeta un regard perplexe vers Shyn en entendant la jeune femme se disputer avec son Pokémon. Elle ressemblait un peu à une folle à répondre à un Pokémon en plein milieu du hall, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner.

— _Je reconnais que c'est une mauvaise vision des choses, mais tou_ _s_ _les dresseurs ne sont pas comme ça…,_ marmonna Shorty d'une voix lasse en jetant un coup d'œil au sol.

— Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce système ! rajouta Shyn d'une voix désagréable.

Elle semblait de plus en plus perdre son sang-froid face aux remarques du Noctali, qui lui, perdait lentement son ton agressif.

— … _On ne te demande pas d'y entrer, Shyn. On sait que tu es quelqu'un de gentil qui respect_ _e_ _les Pokémon, mais… on voudrait_ _juste_ _…,_ tenta Shorty après quelques secondes de silence.

Il arborait maintenant un air désolé alors que la jeune femme, elle, affichait une expression profondément énervée.

Mais alors que Shyn ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Milliu alla rejoindre son frère devant la jeune femme, qui afficha une expression légèrement surprise.

— _On veut rester avec toi, Shyn ! Et si cela veut dire que tu dois nous attraper, alors… on est d'accord !_ fit la Mentali d'une voix forte et limite implorante.

— Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle semblait outrée d'une telle proposition et porta un regard incompris sur les deux Pokémon qui se regardèrent avant que Shorty n'ajoute :

— _Oui ! Milliu a raison ! On veut que tu nous_ _attrapes,_ _Shyn ! On sait depuis le début que l'on restera avec toi ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a suivi_ _jusqu'à_ _ce que tu nous acceptes !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix claire, sûr de lui, en vrillant le regard de la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue.

— Shorty…, murmura Shyn tristement.

Luyo porta lui aussi son attention vers les évolitions en les entendant, et afficha un air estomaqué face à la demande des Pokémon, avant de reporter rapidement son regard vers Shyn, l'air un peu tendu.

Puis, Aélia se décida elle aussi à bouger et alla rejoindre les deux évolitions qui regardaient la jeune femme d'un air implorant.

— _Je suis d'accor_ _d_ _avec Milliu et Shorty ! Je sais que je suis encore petite et que je ne connais pas encore_ _grand-chose_ _à_ _cet étrange monde, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis s_ _û_ _r_ _e,_ _c'es_ _t_ _que je veux rester avec toi, maman ! Et si pour ça je dois rentrer dans une boule de métal, alors je veux le faire !_ annonça la petite Mysdibule d'une voix forte et aiguë, affichant un regard déterminé et stoïque.

Shyn entr'ouvrit la bouche en écoutant Aélia lui annoncer elle aussi sa demande du haut de ses trente centimètres. La jeune femme semblait totalement médusée et interloquée devant la demande des trois Pokémon.

— _Shyn… je_ _trouve_ _qu'on a été_ _suffisamment_ _patient avec toi. On respecte et comprend tes_ _points de vue_ _, mais… on veut juste_ _être_ _sûr_ _que quoiqu'il arrive, on_ _fera_ _partie de ta vie dorénavant…,_ fit Milliu à son tour d'une voix douce et légèrement triste sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

— _On veut que tu_ _deviennes_ _notre_ _maître,_ _Shyn !_ rajouta Shorty d'un air résolu en faisant un pas en avant.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, et referma lentement la bouche, le regard fixé dans le vide, totalement paralysé.

À côté d'elle, Luyo semblait lui aussi assez perturbé et passa des yeux des évolitions à Shyn d'un air inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir la jeune femme exploser sur place.

Devant le long silence de Shyn, Aélia fit alors une petite moue triste et s'approcha de la jeune femme jusqu'à être juste à ses pieds.

— _Maman… Tu ne veux pas de nous_ _à_ _tes côtés ? Tu… tu ne nous aimes pas assez ?_ demanda la Mysdibule d'une petite voix triste, le regard lourd.

Shyn baissa lentement la tête vers Aélia avant de faire une grimace mal à l'aise, puis s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

— … Bien sûr que si, que je vous aime…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce en regardant la Mysdibule d'un air triste.

Aélia fit un petit sourire rassuré avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour faire un câlin à Shyn, qui lui répondit en faisant signe aux évolitions de s'approcher elles aussi.

Milliu et Shorty firent à leur tour un sourire rassuré et allèrent rejoindre la Mysdibule pour faire un câlin à quatre sous le regard attendri du Lucario qui fit un pas vers eux en souriant.

— … D'accord… je vais acheter des Pokéballs… et on va s'inscrire aux concours…, murmura Shyn quelques secondes après en arborant un petit sourire fatigué tandis que les trois Pokémon reculaient.

Milliu et Shorty prirent immédiatement une expression ravie et sourirent joyeusement alors qu'Aélia poussait un « Mysdibule ! » qui n'avait aucune signification.

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite en faisant un nouveau sourire amusé avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Mais que les choses soient bien claires ! Je ne les verrouillerais pas ! Vous pourrez à votre guise sortir et rentrer comme vous le voulez. Et si jamais vous voulez partir, vous restez libre de le faire ! Ces Pokéballs ne seront jamais des prisons … prenez ça plutôt, comme des chambres portables…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix sérieuse en regardant les trois Pokémon à tour de rôle.

Aélia hocha la tête d'un air ravi en arborant un sourire niais, semblant en mode automatique.

— _Des chambres qu_ _i_ _vont enfin prouver au_ _x_ _autres humains que nous sommes à toi !_ fit Shorty joyeusement en faisant un bond de bonheur sur place.

— … Ouais…, grinça Shyn d'une voix mitigée entre la lassitude et l'amusement.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le Lucario qui arborait un petit sourire apaisé, et jeta un regard amusé à Shyn qui lui fit à son tour un sourire fatigué avant de se tourner vers le côté boutique du centre Pokémon.

— Venez, allons voir ce qu'ils ont comme Pokéballs dans ce centre…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix plus tranquille en pointant la boutique de la tête avant de s'y diriger, suivie par les trois Pokémon ravis et du Lucario.

 _._

La boutique du centre n'était pas très grande, mais contenait des objets de première nécessité pour Pokémon, comme des soins, des médicaments de base, ou des baies, ainsi que des Pokéballs de plusieurs styles et régions.

Les évolitions et Aélia allèrent directement coller leur nez sur la vitre contenant les Pokéballs et firent rapidement leur choix selon leur goût.

Ainsi, Milliu choisit une Soin Ball pour sa couleur rose pale et sa beauté, et Shorty une Sombre Ball pour sa couleur verte brillante et son style.

Mais Shyn réalisa rapidement en regardant les affichettes en dessous des Pokéballs que celles choisies par les deux évolitions n'étaient disponibles que sur commande, car elles venaient d'une autre région.

— Bon bah, vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour vos Pokéballs, vous deux. Il y a marqué qu'il faut compter trois jours au moins pour les recevoir une fois commandées…, fit Shyn d'un air désolé aux évolitions, qui hochèrent la tête d'un air un peu triste, mais reprirent rapidement leur entrain avant d'aller faire un tour dans la boutique.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers la Mysdibule qui semblait avoir fait son choix et fixait l'une des Pokéballs sous son nez.

— C'est bon Aélia ? Tu as choisi ? J'espère qu'elle est disponible tout de suite en tout cas, sinon on devra encore attendre pour les concours…, rajouta Shyn en se penchant vers la Mysdibule qui pointa du doigt une Pokéball noire à bords dorés.

— _Je veux_ _celle-là_ _!_ s'exclama Aélia toute contente.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à l'affichette et fit un petit sourire sournois.

— Une Luxe Ball… Tu as des goûts de luxe, dis-moi… En tout cas, celle-ci semble disponible dans ce centre, on va donc pouvoir la prendre tout de suite, fit Shyn d'une voix amusée, avant de se redresser et de regarder la Mysdibule toute contente continuer à fixer les Pokéballs.

Un peu plus loin, Luyo regarda le manège de la jeune femme et des trois Pokémon sans rien dire. Il avait perdu son sourire et arborait un air plus renfermé et légèrement triste. Car même s'il était sincèrement content que Shyn ait enfin accepté de devenir le maître des deux évolitions et d'Aélia, cela lui rappelait également que lui, n'était toujours pas son Pokémon.

 _« Shyn a finalement accepté de devenir le_ _ur_ _maître_ _… je suis heureux pour eux… »_ pensa le Lucario en observant Aélia se mettre à gambader un peu plus loin tandis que Shyn discutait avec la vendeuse pour faire sa commande de Pokéballs.

 _« Mais… Shyn a été claire me concernant… je suis une personne à ses yeux… Et l'on ne devient pas le maître d'une personne… »_

Luyo fixa le dos de la jeune femme quelques secondes, le regard de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que sa pensée avançait.

 _« Même maintenant, si je lui demandais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle dirait non… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Mais… Shyn ne deviendra peut-être jamais mon maître… mais le respect et l'affection qu'elle me porte me font vraiment chaud au cœur… »_ continua de penser Luyo en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, l'air très pensif.

 _« Mais l'année n'est pas encore écoulée… Qui sait…, peut-être les choses vont-elles encore être amenées à changer d'ici la fin de cet étrange voyage… J'espère juste qu'elles changeront en bien et que je garderais intact ce lien si fort et spécial qui m'unit à elle… »_

— Luyo ? Tu viens ?

Le Lucario sortit brutalement de ses pensées et tourna un regard vague vers Shyn qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle tenait dans sa main la future Pokéball d'Aélia qui brillait légèrement et regardait le Pokémon bleu d'un air un peu intrigué.

Luyo hocha rapidement la tête en comprenant qu'elle avait fini et rejoignit la jeune femme et les trois Pokémon avant de sortir de la boutique.

 _._

Le petit groupe retourna peu après dans le hall et Shyn se stoppa, avant de tourner un regard embêté vers Aélia qui ne tenait plus en place et sautillait joyeusement autour d'elle.

La jeune femme sembla ensuite hésiter quelques secondes, jetant des regards mal à l'aise autour d'elle, et se pencha finalement vers la Mysdibule qui s'arrêta de courir et se figea devant elle.

Shyn posa un regard mitigé sur Aélia, puis lui montra la Pokéball.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu hésitante, comme s'il elle tentait de faire changer d'avis la Mysdibule.

Mais en guise de réponse, Aélia lui fit un grand sourire en posant sa main sur la Pokéball, puis appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Shyn prit un air très surpris en voyant faire la Mysdibule et tout le monde observa Aélia disparaître dans un rayon rouge et rentrer dans la Pokéball. Celle-ci gigota ensuite trois fois dans la main de la jeune femme, avant de se stabiliser dans un claquement sonore accompagné de petites étincelles.

La capture venait de réussir, mais Shyn tourna un regard inquisiteur sur les deux évolitions à côté d'elle.

— Qui lui a dit comment ça fonctionnait ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air accusateur en fronçant les sourcils.

Aélia était petite et ignorait comment fonctionnait une Pokéball, il était donc difficile de croire qu'elle puisse avoir compris toute seule comment cela s'ouvrait.

— _C'est moi !_ répondit Shorty en affichant un grand sourire niais, semblant très fier de lui.

Milliu leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un _« Voyons, Shorty »_ amusé. Shyn observa quelques secondes le Noctali d'un air faussement agacé avant de reporter son attention sur la Pokéball qu'elle activa pour faire sortir la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci apparut alors dans un éclair lumineux et afficha un air ravi.

— _Voil_ _à_ _! Maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours !_ fit Aélia joyeusement.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé, puis miniaturisa la Pokéball, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Aélia.

À côté d'elle, Luyo observa la scène de la capture en souriant légèrement, tentant de passer outre le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite et rangea la Pokéball dans sa poche avant de retourner voir l'infirmière Joëlle pour terminer son inscription aux concours.

— C'est encore moi ! J'ai changé d'avis finalement, fit Shyn joyeusement en montrant sa Pokéball, J'ai un Pokémon attrapé et j'en aurais deux autres d'ici quelques jours, le temps que les pokéballs arrivent. Je peux m'inscrire du coup ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant tranquillement.

Elle semblait trouver la situation soudainement très amusante, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

L'infirmière fit un sourire amusé avant de répondre :

— Aucun problème ! Redonnez-moi votre carte d'identité, vous allez pouvoir finir votre inscription.

Shyn reprit donc là où elle en était et finit de compléter les informations sur ses Pokémon, précisant bien qu'Aélia était à elle, ainsi que les évolitions, même s'il elle n'avait pas encore leurs Pokéballs.

— Et voilà. Votre carte de coordinatrice est en train d'être créée, et vous allez pouvoir d'ores et déjà participer aux concours de la région ! fit l'infirmière quelques secondes après en tapotant sur l'écran de son côté, D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, un concours va avoir lieu ici à Vergazon dans deux jours ! rajouta la jeune femme en jetant un regard intéressé vers Shyn qui leva un sourcil intrigué.

— À Vergazon ? Eh bien, ça sera l'occasion de tester, alors ! murmura la jeune femme tranquillement, tout en observant d'un air vague le grand écran au mur derrière le comptoir.

L'infirmière passa ensuite quelques minutes derrière son ordinateur en prenant la carte d'identité de Shyn qu'elle rendit peu après à la jeune femme, avant de récupérer la carte de concours.

— Voilà, votre carte est créée, et voici votre boîte à rubans ! fit joyeusement l'infirmière en blanc en tendant une boîte rose avec un ruban imprimé dessus.

Elle parcourut ensuite la carte des yeux pour être sûre que les informations étaient bonnes.

— Trois Pokémon enregistrés comme vous appartenant. Carte de coordinatrice Pokémon de la région de Hoenn au nom de : Shyn Elina ! énonça l'infirmière en lisant le dos de la carte de coordinatrice.

— C'est bien moi ! fit Shyn d'une voix amusée en souriant, avant de récupérer sa toute nouvelle carte.

On pouvait y voir un code-barre au dos avec ses informations, ainsi qu'un gros ruban bleu sur le devant sur un fond vert clair qui représentait le symbole des récompenses des concours.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Luyo et ses trois Pokémon et leur montra sa carte d'un air réjoui, suivie aussitôt par un mélange de cris des trois Pokémon qui exprimèrent bruyamment leur joie.

Seul Luyo ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder Shyn de côté d'un air à la fois ravi, et légèrement douloureux alors que la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils en regardant la boîte vide de ses futurs rubans. Puis, elle se retourna quelques secondes après et fit un sourire gêné à l'infirmière qui releva le nez vers elle.

— Excusez-moi… mais… vous ne l'auriez pas en bleue ?

.

Les concours commencent… le voyage, continu…

 _._

 _._

 _Fin du Tome 2 –Un lien particulier_

 _._

À suivre dans le Tome 3 – Volonté sans Limites

.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Petite discussion au calme entre Luyo et Shyn devant des produits de toilettes pour rappeler les faits, avant d'aborder un sujet que quasiment tout le monde a dû remarquer : les concours Pokémon._

 _._

 _Les évolitions, et maintenant Aélia, sont très intéressées par les concours, et incroyablement, Shyn accepte assez facilement leur demande._

 _Mais voilà, un autre problème se pose... Aucun des trois Pokémon n'appartient à Shyn..._

 _._

 _Et après la demande des concours, c'est enfin la fameuse demande de la capture qui tombe, et celle-ci est faite par Shorty qui lance les hostilités._

 _._

 _La jeune femme **étant assez récalcitrante** et c'était plutôt mal partie, mais elle finit finalement par craquer et **accepte pour ses Pokémon.**_

 _Shyn n'aime donc toujours pas les Pokéballs (et ne les aimera sans doute jamais), mais c'est faire preuve de souplesse tant qu'elle est sûre que ses Pokémon sont heureux comme cela._

 _._

 _Mais dans toute cette histoire, le seul qui est au final n'est pas si heureux que ça, c'est Luyo._

 _Car le Pokémon, bien que heureux pour les évolitions et Aélia, semble plutôt inquiet pour sa propre demande au vu de l'avancement des choses…_

 _._

 ** _Luyo réussira-t-il enfin à faire sa demande ? Shyn l'acceptera-t-elle ?_**

 ** _Comment les concours se passeront-ils et qu'est-ce que cela leur apportera à tous ?_**

 ** _Réponse, dans le Tome 3 !_**

 _._

* * *

C'est donc la fin de ce Tome, et le prochain venant juste d'être finit d'écrire, la suite n'arrivera pas avant au moins 2 semaines _(_ _voir plus,_ _j'ai encore pas mal de boulot)_ _._

 _._

Mercredi sera posté la **publication Bonus** pour clôturer ce Tome !

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	33. Conclusion - Bonus

.

*Oo* **Fin du Tome 2 ***oO*

.

Deuxième Tome terminé, et je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et l'apprécie :)

.

L'histoire va donc continuer sur le sujet des concours Pokémon, mêlé aux recherches de Shyn dans la région de Hoenn.

Le petit groupe est de plus en plus nombreux, et Shyn a enfin accepté d'attraper ses évolitions et Aélia sous leur demande. Luyo, lui, n'a toujours pas fait sa demande, et est de plus en plus sceptique à ce sujet, tout en sachant très bien que son affection pour la jeune femme ne fait que continuer à grandir.

.

Le Tome 3 arrivera prochainement sous le nom de :

 **Aura du temps – Tome 3 : Volonté sans limites.**

.

* * *

.

 *** Anecdotes ***

 _ **Tome 2 -** Un Lien particulier_

.

.

1 – Dans le Chapitre 28, la phrase de Shyn _« Allez vous promener »_ , et surtout le ton utilisé est inspiré d'un épisode de Kaamelott où le roi Arthur parle à Guenièvre et s'énerve sur sa coiffure qu'il trouve hideuse, avant de lui dire d'une voix traînante : _« Allez vous peiggnnneeerr ! »_

.

2 – Le nom de famille de Shyn « Elina » n'est donné que dans le dernier chapitre et n'avait jamais été mentionné avant. Elina est aussi un prénom.

.

3 – Le chapitre d'Halloween a été marqué comme étant totalement inventé et n'a logiquement aucun rapport avec l'histoire.

Mais cela pourrait aussi être une représentation des pensées de Luyo, ses envies, comme ses peurs.

.

4 – Dans le Chapitre 23, Shauna accuse Shyn de ne pas être professionnelle quand elle refuse son défi. Ceux à quoi Shyn répond qu'elle n'a jamais prétendu l'être.

La remarque de Shauna est une référence au fait que les dresseurs se doivent normalement de toujours accepter les défis, un peu comme si cela était leur travail. Mais Shyn n'étant pas dresseuse, elle se moque totalement de répondre aux provocations.

.

5 – Le bruit entendu dans le sac de Shyn dans le Chapitre 25 quand la jeune femme tombe dessus pourrait bien venir du colis que Shyn transportait pour Devon. Mais rien n'a été confirmé là-dessus, car Shyn remet le colis sans vérifier l'état, ou même ce que c'est.

.

6 – Le comportement puéril d'Aélia est clairement inspiré d'un enfant qui aurait environ dans les 5 ans.

.

7 – Quand Shyn scan l'œuf de Mysdibule dans la forêt avec sa Pokémontre, celle-ci lui dit que l'œuf n'est pas répertorié, ce qui sous-entendrait que les données de la Pokémontre ne contiennent pas ses informations, ce qui est assez étonnant, car Mysdibule est un Pokémon de la région.

Les Pokémontres étant, de base, fabriquées dans la région de Sinnoh, cela pourrait du coup laisser supposer que la Pokémontre de Shyn a peut-être été fabriquée à Sinnoh avant d'être modifiée par Devon à Hoenn. Cela expliquerait du coup les informations manquantes sur la région.

.

.

 _N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être prévenue quand la suite sortira,_

 _sinon moi je vous dis encore merci, et à très bientôt pour le Tome 3 ! ;)_

.

*Oo*oO*


End file.
